


Their Guiding Light - Excalibur Edition

by GhostXavier



Series: The Fragments Series [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Forgiveness, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 200,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostXavier/pseuds/GhostXavier
Summary: [ Fragments of Chaldea Supplement I ]8 JAN 2019 - After busy schedules and delays, finalization and proofreading has been completed. With all its various improvements, the supplement has been upgraded to Excalibur Edition.Sometimes the past comes back to haunt you in a way one could never imagine. For King Arturia and her knights, they had the misfortune of living that nightmare as they find themselves at the gates of a very different Camelot.This is an official reposting of the Fragments Series for archival purposes.





	1. Prologue

**Important Preface**

_The following story contains spoilers for Fate/Grand Order. Knowledge of Singularity Camelot's story is highly recommended._

_In addition, this is a supplement work for the series' core entry,[Fragments of Chaldea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053585/chapters/29857767)_ _, and reading everything up to Fragment 21 is also_ highly suggested _for better comprehension and understanding. Some relations, concepts, and names will not make sense otherwise. Everything that applies to, and has happened over the course of, that collection applies here. It's background/foundation material._

 _Finally, the Sixth Singularity will be different in many ways from the canon chapter, including divergence, original scenes, and adapted plot points; This is not a novelization, but closer to a different route. If the original FGO Camelot is Fate Route in the Visual Novel, think of_ _ **Their Guiding Light** _ _as Unlimited Blade Works._

_Credits for any translated lines that appear can be found on the[Fragments of Chaldea Official Website](https://fragmentsofchaldea.com/)_ _._

**You've been thoroughly warned** _, and with that, I hope you enjoy the journey ahead._

_~GhostXavier_

* * *

**o==(=======- -I- -=======)==o**

* * *

**There was never just one path on the road of life.**  
There were countless possibilities.  
….Infinite endings to a myriad of choices…  
…Immeasurable differences to an uncountable number of realities…

 **One timeline could grow into a utopia, while another would end in apocalypse.**  
**_Billions of_ _possibilities to any such scenario all caused by the tiniest specks._ **

**_Sometimes the change was minuscule and unnoticeable…_ **  
**_…and others it was just a lone aesthetic that affected nothing._ **

_Other times, an action seconds late would cause ripples that tore recognizable history asunder._  
Those decisions and actions redefined every night and day.  
And then there were those choices and actions that made the perfect difference…

 **_A change that could be considered just right._ **  
**_Neither changing the course of the timeline dramatically, nor having no effect at all._ **

**_…But to some, it made a world of a difference…_ **

**…and Gudao was unknowingly about to make that change.**

* * *

**o==(=======- -II- -=======)==o**

* * *

_When her last strike landed, Mordred coughed up blood as the grip on her swung blade loosened. Her tarnished helmet finally came apart from the last, rendering blow. Her lungs screamed with the newly gifted pain which swirled madly with inhaled smoke; The flames that surrounded the once dueling knights flickered in her peripherals like a jeering crowd. Though she gasped for precious air, there would be no reward beyond the throbbing pain._

_With a desperate gasp, her shaken gaze fell towards the pierced, elegant spear that dripped with her blood. Once shimmering armor was shattered like glass around the protruding lance. Even if she were to break free, the treacherous knight understood it was already over. The rage and disbelief that raged through her like the surrounding flames slowly gave wave to a cascade of despair… and a last, lingering impulse._

_Slowly, she looked up into the blank expression of the beautiful knight in front of her… the beautiful king who she'd idolized for so long. Even as the pain constricted, and her muscles yearned for the comfort of cold earth, she dared for one last look. Her blue cloth and armor were angelic and pristine, save for the vengeful slash from Clarent that sullied her unreachable majesty._

_To think… the only time the Knight of Treachery managed to touch her father was through her stolen blade… "Father…"_

_She slid from the lance, left its cruel embrace, and fell to the ground in a heap. Tormented, emerald eyes gazed dejectedly at the king before her, but the royal's eyes shifted to the battlefield around them. Mordred was just another casualty among the countless that littered the hill and its surrounding landscape. The fire and smoke clogged the skies, bringing hell to reality as the King of Knights stared blankly over the fallen masses._

_At her feet, Mordred weakly reached forward. Her vision grew blurry, but she reached across the rocky, blood-soaked ground. With a grunt, she tried to pull herself towar-_

_Arturia Pendragon turned away, as she had done to her so many times before. Whether it was the smoke and fire stinging her eyes or the lingering tendrils of frustration, Mordred felt the tears welling in her fading vision. She grit her teeth, grasped the earth, and pulled herself defiantly against the screaming pain. Slowly… ever slowly she came closer to the King of Knights, only for her to begin walking away. The Knight of Treachery coughed up blood. As the cold darkness reached out for the fallen knight, she cursed under her fading breath._

" _Why..." she barely croaked out, eyes slowly closing. "Why... Father...?"_

_Mordred listened in despair as the footsteps... came to a stop? Even through the pain, Mordred felt something shift. That mighty presence… the gentle clinks of armor drew near. Was the king coming clo-_

_Like a hammer, an armored foot came down on her hand. It shattered the bone between the crushed gauntlet, and made the knight cry out in renewed agony. Her heart roared with new life as pain constricted her like a snake. With the last of her adrenaline, she stared with wide eyes and saw her father staring down upon her with golden eyes; The vibrant green and stoic expression had vanished. Her final breaths caught in her throat at the sight, but her disbelieving gaze failed to register Rhongomyniad being raised to the heavens._

'No... No!'  _Mordred screamed internally._ 'This…! This was not how it had happened…! What is happening!?'

 _"_ _Useless."_

_Mordred gasped for air, but only painful smoke filtered in. "Father...! What...!?"_

_The golden eyes of the King of Knights stared down at her son as the nightmare unfolded. Rhongomyniad's light slowly turned dark. It wreathed itself in shadow and spread its sickening tendrils across the crimson and ebony clouds above; It was the same tainted darkness she witnessed in London. Mordred's eyes widened even as her world spun and shook erratically._

_Arturia only scowled with hatred brimming in her eyes._  " _Pathetic."_

_Her heart sank faster than Rhongomyniad's judgement could rocket down, but Mordred couldn't tell which had blessed greater anguish._

**o==(=======-**

_**Prologue** _

**-=======)==o**

Mordred sat up swiftly and gasped for air. Thanks to a small sheen of sweat that covered her body, she felt disgusting in the cool, night air. The blanket had long been thrown from the bed, and her pillows lay scattered like debris around her bed. She covered her eyes with the palms of her hands as she panted, yet no amount of breaths quelled the lungs' desperate thirst.

Slowly, she calmed herself down with deeper breaths and cinche-shut eyes. After she dropped her hands onto her bare legs, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at herself. The sweat had made her bra and panties uncomfortable, but there was relief to be found in the lack of any lance wound. A shiver still ran through her, but she suppressed it instinctively: Mordred was not weak.

With a sigh, she ran a hand through her loose hair and looked up at her room with troubled eyes. Her sparsely decorated room greeted her. There was only a few maple dressers and cabinets around the room for extra storage, and a small trophy rack for random trinkets she found interesting enough to keep. Picture frames stood upright atop the furniture, but remained void of any photograph. Chaldea's standard table and chair set remained untouched near the center, save for a lone pillow that managed to land on top.

But her eyes didn't gaze to anything within save for what rested before her.

Besides the various trinkets, the only personal belonging in sight was her skateboard propped up by the door… and the lone armor stand that stood vigil across the room. Her trusted silver armor glinted ominously in the dark, and Clarent glimmered menacingly in its stand beside it. It was a terrifying set, yet its silver gleam still sang of duty and honor. It was both calming and fitting for someone like her, who fought with the viciousness of a berserker, yet a heart of chivalry… Yet, at this moment, it echoed with the terror of her most recent nightmare.

Mordred had dreamed of that hill too many times, though almost always the exact scenario. Sometimes, like tonight, it would be different, but the end result would always be the same. She would wake up in a cold sweat and panting to catch her breath. It was like this nearly every other day since she arrived, and she found it hard to get a decent night of rest without reliving the past. The lack of 'proper' sleep, whether the servants actually needed or not, didn't help her quick-fire temper either.

Almost every night was frustration. Every day was another solemn reminder. Her anger boiled, yet what would raging wildly against her fate do? What had it already brought when rebellion burned away the hopeful bridge so long ago? All she wanted was an answer and a solution, but it was apparent that was far more than Mordred would ever get. It was far more than she deserved.

Often enough, Mordred wondered if her father was haunted by that hill as much as she was.

Her glare was rock steady. Her fists shook, and a low growl escaped her grit teeth. She looked towards the video intercom near a dresser and saw the time read half past four; She had gotten an extra hour tonight, at least. She shook her head in frustration as she threw her legs over the side of her bed and onto a poor pillow. After she swiftly kicked it into the air, she caught it and tossed it onto her bed. A second later, she was practically stomping to the bathroom.

If she was up, she might as well get a few sword swings outside before most of Chaldea woke up.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

"One day, surely without any warning-" Roman didn't finish.

Gudao's fist slammed into the nearest wall of the office. Like a comet, the impact left a sizable crater in the aesthetic dry wall while sending painful shock waves through the master's nerves. He would have shattered his fist had he not partially reinforced it, but the redness and consistent pain was evidence of the shoddy attempt.

Gabrielle looked at her best friend with concern as he held his fist firmly against the wall and cursed under his breath constantly. She was also clearly angry at the revelation, but appeared more concerned with Gudao's unusual lack of control. On the other side of Roman's desk, the doctor sat solemnly in his chair as troubled eyes gazed to both of the uniformed masters. Like the blizzard outside Chaldea that morning, the tension was thick, and there was no sign it would let up soon.

It had been four hours since Mashu had collapsed from sudden bleeding and was rushed to the Medical Bay.

Confused at what had happened, they rushed to Roman for answers and found themselves meeting with him in private hours later. He had revealed her past to them and his introduction with their friend. Everything that they thought they knew about Chaldea had suddenly been tainted by knowledge of original experiments. Gudao's only current comfort was knowing the experiments had long since stopped, but the ramifications and consequences were still felt by their dear friend; It was a flickering candle on a frozen night.

"And you thought it was a great fucking idea to keep this from me for this long!?" Gudao glared towards the doctor with total fury. His voice was low, and his usual tact had fled from the fire of his wrath minutes ago. "And despite knowing all this yourself..."

"I'm sorry," Roman offered as calmly as he could. "I knew all along… I'm her doctor after all. Her life has an exact expiration, but that applies to all lives… Living is nothing but misery, and life is nothing but sorro-"

The punch was fierce. Roman caught himself before he could completely fall out of his chair from Gudao's strike. Gabrielle held her best friend back, though she shared his glare directed at Chaldea's acting director. Roman simply looked at the ground with a forlorn gaze before turning to Chaldea's last masters. Their growing anger was a breaking storm, yet his gaze met it firmly.

 **"Stop talking like that! Like she's some stranger! She's our friend!"**  Gudao yelled while struggling against Gabrielle's hold. She looked at him with thinly veiled surprise; It's been many years since she had seen him lose his composure so rapidly and without regret. He must look shameful… but he was furious.

Though, even if he was angry, Gudao could see it through the veil of red. Roman genuinely understood how they felt, and accepted his attack without a word. By the glimmer of shame in his eyes, he held himself accountable withholding Chaldea's dark secret. Maybe turning to distant philosophies and keeping a professional tone was his attempt to stop his panic and stuttering, but it had been a terrible idea. At least he understood that much.

"I'm sorry. I deserved that... I… Mashu deserves better..." Roman practically whispered in surrender as he rubbed his sore cheek. Gudao saw the briefest glimpse of blood, and a tiny pang of guilt raced through him. Secret or not, he had just struck his friend who'd been nothing but kind to him. "…where was I…?"

"Mashu was given approval by Olga," Gabrielle informed as calmly as she could. She kept her own anger in check if only because Gudao had loosed his first. They held a balance, like that, and he was glad she acted as a chain. She could understand better than anyone why he would be the first to lose his nerve at the news; This reminded him of a similar situation with his cousin.

"R-Right… Mashu managed to stay as the top in the master's aptitude test and became part of Team Alpha within half a year. Long story short, six months quickly pass, and Chaldeas' flame was gone." He groaned as he readjusted his position. "Olga Marie contacted the UN and Mage's Association for permission to investigate the anomalies. That's when Gudao and the other original masters were gathered… and you know the rest."

"She became a demi-servant," Gudao finished dryly as he forced himself to cool down. Still, he glared daggers that cut into Roman.

Roman frowned. "Though she now has the strong body of a servant… I'm afraid her cells still have a limited life span-"

The video intercom beeped, and the screen showed Nightingale in her battle attire. Her gaze was ever strong, but Gudao took comfort in the seeming lack of ferocity. "Doctor Roman, Mashu's checkup and treatment have been completed. No extra procedures are necessary."

"Good..." Gudao growled under his breath to vent out frustration as Gabrielle sighed with relief. His fists remained tight.

"Thank you, Nightingale. I'm glad you're with us," Roman offered with his own breath of relief.

"Providing timely treatment is undisputable. It's what must be done… I'll help her get changed for discharge, but that's no excuse for work. Be sure she gets ample rest for the day. I wish to avoid a potential relapse." The video intercom shut off. Roman let out a sigh as he rubbed his cheek and winced as it stung. The tension remained suffocating. The silence was deafening. Roman met the glares of his friends with an apologetic, sad smile.

"You can hate me all you want now, but... I'm just glad I could finally tell you," he admitted with a soft voice. "Please... Just one favor, which is probably more than you're willing to give me right now..."

They remained silent but did nothing else, so he continued. "I wish you and the servants can keep treating Mashu the way you have been… You especially, Gudao. The friendly interactions she's had with you have become an irreplaceable treasure. It's been evident in her brain wave scans since the Grand Order began. So please, don't show any hesitation to-"

"As if you needed to tell me to do that for her," Gudao spat, though it lacked venom thanks to rebuilding composure. He gently pulled himself from Gabrielle's cautionary hold.

"She's our precious friend," his best friend agreed with a small nod.

"Thank you," Roman nodded slightly with a tiny smile. "And… I hope you keep this conversation secret as well."

 **"What!?"**  Gabrielle asked incredulously, her glare returning tenfold. "You mean she doesn't know her own condition!?"

"No- I mean… No, I don't… She only knows what she is," The doctor answered as his smile faded away under their new incredulous scrutiny. "I don't agree with it either, mind you...! But… Olga believed it was the most appropriate decision..."

"Yes. Hate it or not, that was the best decision to make at the time," A female voice came from outside the office and startled them all. "Despite being Roman, you tied the knot rather nicely."

The doctor stared with wide eyes. "Da Vinci, you-?"

"Don't act all surprised," she ordered calmly as she opened the door. She offered a tiny wave to the still frustrated masters with a faint ghost of her usual smile. "I stood by in case I had to prevent them from killing you. Or wipe your office clean of your remains. Whichever could be more amusing."

Roman sighed as Gudao felt the tension lift ever slightly with Leonardo's tease. "How very reassuring of you…"

"In reality, if chicken Roman was going to suddenly get stage fright, I would have come in to inform you myself. Thankfully it didn't come to that," Leonardo declared as she strolled inside to stand beside the masters. "No complaints though. You're one of Chaldea's top, and to distance Mashu from the battlefield due to emotions would have been an 'Uomo Universale' tier of stupidity."

"I wish you didn't consider me so naïve…" he sighed as he looked at her. "I do what I have to when necessary… Ah! But please…! I understand your frustrations, but we  **need**  to keep this a secret."

Gudao and Gabrielle shared an incredulous look with each other. They were on similar wavelengths, so he knew just how unfair she thought all of this was. Yet, as much as he didn't want to agree, Gudao wasn't sure how Mashu would change if she did know. Would she be the same? His heart beat with terror at that possibility for the cheerful, inquisitive girl he… he… They needed to think more on this.  _'Maybe just for now…'_

Reluctantly and begrudgingly, their eyes flashed with agreement, and they turned back. "…Fine… Understood."

Roman let a soft smile grow with reassuring hope. "With all the problems we've had to solve and endure, there must be equivalent rewards for us. Didn't Jeanne tell a story from a past war about a homunculus gaining a longer lifespan thanks to a benevolent servant? What about a grail's power then? Perhaps we can extend Mashu's lifespan as a wish."

At the sudden glint of hope in the masters' eyes, Roman's smile brightened with growing optimism.

"That could be possible~… If Solomon turns out to be weaker, or we get enough powerful allies, then… if we don't need all our grails to defeat him…" Leonardo chimed in as another breath of fresh air. "We may be able to use one to make a happy ending, won't we~?"

"Da Vinci! You can find a way right!?" Gabrielle replied with a quick cheer back in her voice. "We'll give you that opportunity!"

She looked towards Gudao who still had a concerned and frustrated expression, but nodded silently anyway. She gave her best friend a reassuring smile before Roman stood up, rubbed a hand on his cheek one last time, then spoke. "How about we continued this in the hallway in case Mashu comes by? My office is a little cramped, you know…?"

In silent agreement, the group filed out of the office and into the empty corridor. One of the white medical robots floated by while towing a small cart of medical supplies. Gudao glanced after it as it past a row of many vacant chairs lined against the bright walls. Another further away was repositioning a set of gurneys. As Gudao walked out of the doorway to make room, he heard the familiar approach of a Chaldea's little mascot.

He turned down the opposite hallway just as Fou swiftly leapt onto his pant leg. It clambered up swiftly, then parked itself on his shoulder. As it began licking his cheek, the master found his persistent irritation slowly melt away with his new, tiny chuckles. "Kyuuuu! Fou!"

"…Hey Fou. Happy as always I see," he observed as it quickly clambered onto his other shoulder to stare at Gabrielle.

The other master reached out and took turns petting Fou with Gudao, just as a door opened further down the hallway. As he looked up, Gudao felt his heart seize for a moment upon seeing Nightingale exit the door while holding carefully onto a familiar sleeve. The berserker's gaze was narrowed, and a stark contrast to the bashful shielder's expression. The pink-haired woman sighed, "You should be getting more rest."

"I'm fine, Nightingale, see…?" Mashu pointed out as she smiled brightly at the berserker; Gudao felt his heart skip a beat. Though the berserker's gaze seemed to lighten, her grip didn't. She remained clamped onto Mashu's arm as she led the girl over to the group. Mashu's smile only grew, though she remained bashful as she waved lightly. "Were you having a fun conversation before Fou interrupted? May I know what it was about?"

"Mashu, are you alright!?" Gudao asked quickly as his feet carried him overly swiftly. The demi-servant looked at him in surprise at his abrupt change of pace, but he couldn't help it. He'd just been through a rollercoaster of emotions, and now it banked along a track of worry. With his newfound concern, he even missed the tiny smile Nightingale gave as she watched them.

He'd been so frustrated, angry, and dismayed… yet the sight of her happy smile was the best medicine. He took in the hot cup of cocoa after a rainy day, and his heart warmed with her sip of her healthy appearance. Even if the emotions lingered, they'd been buried under the avalanche of relief. Though satisfied with what he saw, he still found himself waiting for the sweet chimes of the simplest answer.

"I'm fine, Senpai. Thank you," Mashu giggled warmly at him, and he finally let his breath out.

"Geez, Nightingale's right. You must properly rest, Mashu!" Roman practically chastised as he approached her.

"I'm glad you're looking peachy, Mashu! We were all really worried!" Gabrielle said softly as she pulled the demi-servant into a warm embrace. Mashu looked slightly taken back but soon returned the gesture as Nightingale finally released her iron shackles.

"Thank you, Gabby... I'm sorry for worrying all of you."

Behind the group, Leonardo stood with arms akimbo but a small smile on her face. She watched as Mashu suddenly noticed the growing bruise on Roman's face while the doctor simply passed it off as an accident; The doctor made a few reassuring glances towards Gudao as he did so. Feeling partially guilty for striking his friend out of impulse anger and helplessness, the black-haired master looked away with shame when Mashu wasn't paying attention.

The inventor continued to smile as she observed from the side. She hummed to herself as she turned and walked away from the group. "Honestly… All that talk and minutes later they're all worry warts once more~..."

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

Gudao rested his hand on his head and looked at the intercom in his room. He groaned with frustration as he read the clock face: quarter past eleven. It was nearly lunch time and he still hadn't figured out how he was going to properly compose the teams for the primary singularity deployment. The master was angry, and he was glad neither Mashu nor Fou was there to concern themselves over it. Without a doubt, it was the mixed feelings he had about learning Mashu's condition from the doctor yesterday that made his usually smooth workflow grind to a crawl.

He sighed and threw his pen onto his desk. It came to a rolling stop amid dozens of crumpled up sheets of paper, yet dozens more crammed a recycling bin or were scattered amongst the floor. Gudao would normally be neater about this, but his concentration had long since vacated the room. He thought taking the day off with Mashu yesterday would make both of them feel better, but it only made him feel more distressed and restless. At least she had enjoyed a peaceful night's rest, because he certainly wasn't enjoying the new morning so far.

Two hours ago he had also been informed that they've finally locked the location of the next primary singularity. Its significance demanded an immediate deployment, which he'd never argue over. It'd been too long since the last major deployment, so no one wanted to waste more time. And yet…

There was a knock on the door. "Coming to lunch, partner?"

"Go on ahead! Just making a small revision."

"Sure, sure then. Just don't drag your feet!"

Gudao looked once more towards the next blank sheet in front of him. Beside it was a list of all servants in Chaldea and their current statuses. It is commonly known that servants do not get injured like normal humans do, but they need time to recuperate their dwindling magical energy to fight without hindrance. The more servants that are in need of a recharge at once, the longer it takes the Fate System to replenish everyone.

Thankfully there was no worry about the system itself breaking down. However, the system was currently crawling along thanks to a deployment to Japan three days ago. It nearly incapacitated most of the servants… and that was supposed to be a  _minor_  malignant singularity. He pushed the thoughts of a terribly overpowered blonde oni aside and he glanced down the list.

For the hundredth time, he noted who was ready for deployment and who he  _might_ be able to deploy in the days after. The system healed them evenly and couldn't prioritize one heroic spirit. As convenient as that would have been, it was designed to heal multiple masters' servants. If one was less injured than another, they would be ready faster. It would still be at least five days before a team of reinforcement could arrive to their position, however, and a lot can happen in that time.

In the past two hours, he had been making new deployment options simply based on who wasn't recovering; All of the best formations couldn't be fielded properly.

Going over the list again, he felt his eyes straining. The teams needed to be self-sufficient for the initial landing since it was unknown what they could possibly run into. Thankfully, Gabrielle would be there on her first primary singularity to help with combat management; They could bring in double the servants than before. Unfortunately, he did not know if Solomon may still make a surprise appearance. With so many potential variables, he stood by all the lessons and advice: He had to play the safe cards.

' _Offense is the best defense,'_  he repeated again in his head as he jotted down a new team.

He grabbed a handful of berserkers and threw them onto his newest list. They'd be harder to coordinate, but their sheer power let them handle almost any landing, as proven in previous incidents. When properly supported by an equally large caster and archer contingent, they were a mighty force to be reckoned with. France and Rome were taken smoothly with such a strike force, and while he tossed this idea out several times already, he felt he finally had the revisions to make it wor-

Several concerns came to him yet again… His previous hesitations for using a force like this. A berserker heavy team would be able to shatter past a slightly weaker front line, but if the America Singularity taught him anything, it's that they could land in the worst possible location; Landing in the middle of another war zone was not on the to do list, but they had little say in the matter. Back line heavy forces like this one weren't ideal when surrounded. Most berserkers also had slower response time due to their madness, so if something went wrong…

The master sighed as he crumpled the paper. He'd gone through so many options. Each one was thrown out like the last, but… There was  _one_  powerful possibility he never wrote down. Truthfully, he was rather reluctant to field it; Yet, compared to all the other options, it held the most weight.

It was a flexible, powerful force that could handle its own in smaller numbers. The two masters didn't need to be limited to just two separate teams if they divided the group even further. There could still be a small fire support group that can form if necessary, but it could also be formed as a powerful, mobile strike force. It was well balanced with very strong close combat capabilities that could react swiftly to various threats without concern. Even with his hesitations, he finally acknowledged the truth.

Gudao grabbed a new paper and made the rippling change.

With mixed feelings, he scanned the list for the hundredth time, silently cursing at what he knew he would find. There was going to be no way around some problems if he was going to have that all-around strong task force, and a strange, gut feeling was  _very_ adamant about having one this time. He always trusted his instinct, but not more than Gabrielle's own. And so, he decided to take the risk in favor of being prepared. They would handle the potential problems as they came.

...He hoped.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

"I'm glad we'll be fighting together!" Jeanne cheered happily as she walked with her three friends towards the salon. Most of them wore their battle uniforms though their weapons remained de-materialized. The only one casually dressed was Diarmuid, who wore black slacks and a matching polo. He was still recovering from the last deployment, though he faired better than half the servants.

"I wish I could join you this time," Diarmuid admitted calmly as he looked towards his fellow knight-class allies. "It would have been an honor to accompany you on your first primary singularity, Arturia."

"Perhaps next time," she replied simply with a nod and tiny smile towards her fellow knight. It would have been wonderful to fight with all of them, but there was always a next time. On the few times they did in benign singularities, she felt wonderful glimpses of something unique. It was a far cry from the serious, tense conflicts she sought to end decisively, both in her former life and during grail wars.

War would always be hell, but battle felt calmer, so to speak. There was a nostalgic sense of unity and purpose, but it was combined with uplifted spirits and comradery she'd never experienced so  _personally_. Freed from her own stalwart demeanor with new, close friends, she'd been gifted a revelation of… what could have been… What may have been if she had been a better ruler. How things between her knights would be if she hadn't-

"That troublesome, American-Irish war would have gone smoother with an occasional swing from Excalibur," Emiya chuckled behind her, and snapped her from a solemn spiral.

Jeanne giggled next to him, and shook the thoughts further away. "But which Diarmuid would Arty know to aim for?"

Her little smile returned, and the Irish lancer groaned. "Please don't remind me... It was difficult enough fighting myself until Nobunaga added her indiscriminate volleys."

The group chuckled to the lancer's expense, but they fell into idle chatter. Snow blew fiercely outside the windowed hallway, but it did little to dampen her revitalized good mood. Before Arturia knew it, minutes flew by in a blink, and Diarmuid waved good bye. He received pleasant farewells in return, as he wandered down another corridor to the Residential area. A robot hovered out carrying a few cleaning supplies and disappeared towards the Party Cave, likely as part of its patrol route.

To break the silence, Jeanne readjusted her head piece before pondering out loud, "I wonder who's joining us."

"Gudao said we'd still have two full squads for the landing," Emiya chimed in. Knowing the master, who had become quite the tactician thanks to good teachers, she would have faith in his choices. He'd managed five primary singularities as the sole master, so he was far from a novice. He also loved keeping anyone who butted heads away from each other when he could, which was also a plus. All that remained was finding out who would aid them.

They approached the entrance just as the sole Chaldean avenger walked out with a small newspaper under his arm. The count's gray suit shimmered in the afternoon light as he strolled their way. They caught his attention, and he gave a small wave and nod as he made his way past them and towards the elevators, though his expression remained composed. "I hope the curtain rises uneventfully."

"Thanks, Dantes!" Jeanne responded with a smile as he passed.

The group turned into Salon de Marie and walked through its doors, but found no one else had arrived. They walked towards the vacant grand piano and glanced at the few robots cleaning the booths and floors. It was an unusual sight for roughly two in the afternoon, but the monthly deep-cleaning did tend to drive people off because of the noise. Even Vlad and Medea hadn't hung around today.

"More robots than people for once," Emiya observed as he looked towards the kitchen to see Boudicca and Tamamo poke their heads through the swinging doors. The two groups exchanged waves before they disappeared; Dinner prep wasn't going to coordinate itself.

"I wonder what we would have had for dinner," Arturia pondered quietly. She could practically smell the food already.

"Dinners, you mean?" Jeanne corrected. "We're not going to be back here for a while if the previous ones were any indication."

The Maid of Orleans turned to her blonde friend with a smile before a look of concern swept over her features. Normally Arturia would have made quick comments when food was the topic, yet she became so quickly confused by her friend's demeanor. The King of Knights quickly noted that Emiya was also now looking in that direction as uncertainty took root in his eyes. Deciding to join the staring contest, she turned towards the door and felt nervousness inch its way into existence.

Her strong green eyes met Mordred's disbelieving stare.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

The two masters waited quietly as the elevator rose to the requested level. The male pulled a small clipboard from his pack in the meantime. For the deployment, Gudao didn't change out of the latest version of the Chaldean Master uniform while his best friend opted for something very different. It was more commonplace to see the two of them in their respective, form fitting battle suits, but Gudao decided on master versatility and spell coverage since flexibility was his forte.

Gabrielle's version had an orange and white color scheme with black accents which, much to Gudao's joking, came with a small opening above the chest. Previous versions had full coverage, but the tiny lack of material was… well,  _her_  personal choice. She declared it was a fashion statement, but he often teased it's a 'boob window' to easily check if her precious sex appeal was still intact; Gabrielle never did argue against that.

With a sigh, the female master looked down and admired her new battle suit version once more. Thanks to Medea and Naomi's teamwork, the new and improved, carefully crafted mystic codes let the masters use specific spells with considerably less magical energy consumption. While they had complete access to their magical repertoire, they chose the uniforms for each singularity based on what they'd likely rely on. Any additional support was welcome since they were only average mages at best.

As they always did, they based their decisions around each other. They worked well together, and that would not be different with the servants. Though the Chaldean heroes were usually left to manage the fight, the masters supervised the entire situation and offered support as needed… preferably in a way that didn't draw attention. They could fight if they need to, but they were better off playing it safe.

It definitely beat the days when Gudao had to worry about everything himself. Gabrielle giggled, "The battle suit feels a little snugger on my butt than version four."

"…You sure you just didn't ask Naomi to do that?" He chuckled as she smacked him on the upper arm.

The elevator doors opened slowly in front of them. The pair stepped out and began walking towards the salon, and passed a robot and a few employees who waved in greeting. One male did a double take as Gabrielle passed, undressing her in his mind before a companion knocked his senses back into him with a slap. The female master took no notice of that since she was more concentrated on the very slight, new tension she could sense from her best friend. They only walked for a minute, yet her curiosity grew with every second.

His occasionally squeezing pinkies and a nearly imperceptible furrow of his brow indicated he was in uncertain thought; Had she been anyone besides his best friend, she wouldn't have even noticed. Whether it had to do with the recent revelations about Mashu or something else entirely was the mystery. She could read his body language perfectly, but mind reading was, sadly, not something she could perform. Regardless of what it was, a visibly nervous Gudao meant it at least had him more concerned than usual.

"We'll be deploying two full teams," he started suddenly, breaking her from the train of thoughts. At least he didn't sound the least bit uncertain about this, and she knew it wasn't an act. "I already told the servants in question, but I'd like to talk a bit in the salon before we go to the Deployment Room."

Gabrielle chuckled. "Should we hold pre-deployment briefings there from now on?"

"Maybe. It's more relaxed, but I prefer it for this one." That answer felt like it had more to it than she would like.

"Mmm… So what's the team composition you cooked up this time?"

Gudao hesitantly looked at his clipboard before he glanced towards Gabrielle, and she raised an eyebrow in both curiosity and suspicion; He never hesitated to share this info before. After a few seconds, he handed the clipboard towards her without looking. She took it and began glancing at the roster, and instantly realized his uncertainty was what she was currently reading. "I made it based on experiences with the past primary singularities. If Solomon shows up again, we'll nee-"

"Hold. Up." Gabrielle placed a hand on Gudao's shoulder to halt their movement together.

They were a few dozen meters from the almost silent Salon as the two turned to face each other. She shot a skeptical look straight at him which he received resolutely, but breathed out and crossed his arms. Turning the clipboard to face him, she pointed at multiple names with quick taps of her index finger before placing the hand on her hip.

Gudao remained firm, but didn't bother using his usual persuasive ways; It was absolutely useless against her and their parents. "I knew you'd react like this… Look. I chose most of the group based on their passive magic resistance. The sabers also-"

"Quit dodging the elephant in the room, Gudao. What are you thinking putting them together!?" She demanded, keeping her voice low yet firm and commanding. "You know as well as I do this is dangerous ground! How many times have we told them just to… you know!"

Gudao was bedrock. "I didn't have much of a choice, and we need a strong saber front line. Siegfried, Okita, and D'Eon are still recovering from that singularity thanks to Ibaraki! They'll need a long time to recover and we don't have that luxury!"

She narrowed her eyes in uncertainty. "This is still  **dangerous.**  Why not swap one for Nero or Caesar? They're not fully healed but-"

"That and the magic resistance, remember... They're our best sabers and if past singularities were any indication, we're going to have contact problems with the initial landing. I don't want to get caught unprepared, or with slightly weakened servants, so this will have to do. I will not stand for Solomon wiping the floor with us like he did to my friends in London!"

Gabrielle remained silent as she met Gudao's unwavering gaze. She was frustrated he thought this was a good idea… but she could see it. He was as resolute as she was, and he was impossible to budge when rarely stubborn; He got that from her. He reaffirmed, "I trust them, Gabby. They may not get along anymore, but they did once. I believe they can again, if only for necessity's sake."

Gabrielle studied her best friend carefully before she turned the clipboard around to stare at the names once more. The frown remained on her face as Gudao kept his arms crossed and stared at her. At the very least, she was glad to know the slight tension Gudao had was revealing the list to her and not the actual list itself. Nevertheless, the list had her concerned despite his unwavering belief.  _'But did he even consult El-Melloi if this was a wise idea…?'_

 **Gudao**  
**Mashu. Arturia. Gawain. Jeanne. Medusa. Emiya.**

 **Gabrielle**  
**Scathach. Medea. Mordred. Lancelot. Jekyll. Nobunaga.**

She couldn't complain about his choices. The vast number of servants listed had magic resistance, with most ranking high in the specific parameter. Medea could easily tap into leylines for the necessary logistics and was capable of aerial reconnaissance; Medusa could also provide aerial recon, though the method of summoning always made Gudao uncomfortable to call on her noble phantasm. That handled most of the coverage requirements, so the rest were added bonus.

Nobunaga and Emiya could handle ranged threats, with the former also capable of clearing swarms with cackling ease. Jekyll, with Medea, could deal with any medical and alchemical requirements the team needed. Everyone else was self-explanatory in their purpose or benefit. The real problem was large and blatant. "…I'm still worried about the synergy. This is a powder keg, Gudao. I'm scared it will go off at the wrong moment."

"With those currently available, there's not much else I can manage," Gudao proclaimed, uncrossed his arms, and took the clipboard after Gabrielle offered it back. "We're taking a risk, but we need their strength for this landing. If things get bad, we can send some back once we re-establish a proper link. By then we should have more servants back to full strength… But until then, I will place my confidence in them as the chivalrous Knights of the Round Table.

Her reservations persisted. She felt there was a little more needed than just trust from Gudao to make it work. Yet, she relented to him, as she usually did on deployment. He was always the strategist of the pair after all. If not them, she trusted him. "…Fine. We'll make do for now. Now, c'mon… they're waiting."

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

The chandelier above lit them and their standard battle attire with its warm illumination, yet it did little to soften the tension.

One could drown in the sea of near-silence, but Arturia's careful composure gaze kept her afloat. She could feel Jeanne and Emiya's concerned glances occasionally fall on her back, yet she didn't look. Like Gawain beside her, she only remained quiet among the tense group. No one had anything to say.

The blonde man occasionally passed composed, yet firm gazes towards the other two knights. Lancelot returned the gesture with a blank look of his own as he sat nearby, with his purple helm resting on the table. She wanted them to get along, and though they could occasionally be in each other's presence, they'd never speak a word. It was sadly far more promising than what the other knight seemed to offer.

Mordred, with her helmet dismantled, occasionally glanced in her peripherals. Her light scowl burned her skin and made it tingle, but she wouldn't yield. She'd received that gaze many times before, and she was an expert at receiving it. Even if her rebellious anger still boiled at the decision over the crown, Mordred would not unnerve her. She'd only remain silently disappointed that her decisions carried all of them to this point.

Arturia felt the others watch on carefully. Jekyll stood beside the armored red knight with crossed arms and an apprehensive gleam in his eyes. Medea's mage robes shifted slightly as she took a seat next to the blindfolded Medusa. She glanced once more around the group with guarded, jaded eyes. The only one who wasn't worried was Nobunaga, who sat on the piano and swung her feet impatiently with a random tune on her lips.

Were it not for her humming, the silence among the battle-ready servants would have been dreadful.  _'This is not what I expected of Gudao…'_

Movement caught her eye. Marie, wearing gray yoga pants and a white sweater, strolled over to the doorway where the battle-clad Mashu and Scathach waited. She glanced at the two masters as they entered, and they gazed back firmly. After quietly greeting the rider, the pair of masters turned to their personal servants, who glanced to them with wary expressions.

"It's been like this since we fully assembled ten minutes ago," Scathach explained quietly to Gabrielle as they walked over. She nodded and crossed her arms.

"While I'm not exactly… pleased, I understand that this was the best available, masters?" Gawain turned towards the pair with a small frown clear on his face. Lancelot and Mordred glanced towards Gawain, though the rowdy blonde's gaze turned to a glare. Medea narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at the handsome knight and the rebellious girl. Arturia only grew warier in case she had to step in.

"I'm really sorry for inconveniencing many of you, but so many are still recovering. Ibaraki really set us back, so I'm at least grateful we still have so many reliable servants," Gudao declared without hesitation or room for argument. "I understand this composition is... unusual, but it's the best we have to work with on such short notice. Fixing the primary singularities is paramount, and we always ask for the best available to handle the landings."

Gawain nodded slowly. As Arturia knew all too well, he would not argue with either master's word because of his loyalty and sense of honor, but that didn't mean he'd like the decision when it came to this. He turned to stare at the berserker, and several in the room tensed at the potential outcome. Thankfully, much to Gudao's bolstering confidence and Gabrielle's surprise, Gawain simply turned away without saying a word. He only narrowed his eyes slightly.

The female master sighed quietly as she looked at the frustrated Mordred who was now having a glaring contest with Gawain; At least physical trades weren't igniting, let alone verbal spats. Turning her attention back to Gudao, he turned to face her almost instinctively before giving her a small, reassuring smile. She returned the gesture with her own, but Arturia could tell she'd need a lot more reassuring than that.

There was no telling how they would act on the battlefield… but Arturia remained surprisingly hopeful. Maybe it was because of all the new, fond memories she'd created here, but she held that possibility close. If she'd built her own satisfying life here, than who is to say the others didn't? Gawain was newly arrived, but Lancelot was trying. Mordred may have made something nice for herself too.

Maybe, with the sake of humanity in the balance, that would act as enough of a buffer to at least cooperate again.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

"We're ready to go, Doctor," Gudao informed after Gabrielle entered the Control Room with Mashu and Fou. He'd only gotten there a few seconds before.

"We've almost got the system fired up," Roman stated. The bruise on his cheek had vanished quickly thanks to some… swift treatment from Nightingale. It had been rougher than Gudao's punch, but he deserved it. The doctor was more than happy to smile. "I hope for your success and safety!"

Roman strolled up to the central console positioned in front of the large window overseeing the Deployment Room. The window was tinted black, matching most of the accents on the white consoles scattered about the room. The consoles had been rebuilt after the Fuyuki incident, along with other parts of the rooms' many electronic control panels, terminals, and switches. Virtual screens flickered above the consoles to provide data, and showed the system swiftly charging to full.

It mimicked the typical command center for a space agency, but it was partially manned by robots since some of the staff perished. The mechanical assistants had to operate with humans for safety purposes, so he and the remaining staff still found work. Roman flipped a few small switches and turned a dial on the master console, bringing the central machine within the adjacent, massive chamber's floor to life. "Anishka, please handle the initial landing sweep when we get the connection."

"Of course, Doctor Roman," came the respectful reply over digitized beeping, other working staff, and operating robots.

He turned back and found the spot next to him vacant. He then turned with confusion towards the masters to find Leonardo not at her usual spot. Instead, she stood and talked with the masters before they began filing out. Mashu led them into them into the hall, but his disbelief grew when he saw that Da Vinci was not simply slacking off and chatting: She was following them out the door and humming cheerily to herself! "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing, Da Vinci?"

The inventor looked back at him with a playfully faked confused look. "Oh~? I'm just going for a stroll in Jerusalem~! Plus, it's an EX Anomaly this time, so the masters will need assistance from a genius like me since El-Melloi is feeling under the weather~!"

"Not because you're bored, right?" Gabrielle asked teasingly. Fou was making a laughing sound on Gudao's shoulder?

"Noo~… Of course not~! I'm just interested in their infrastructure~! Their cultures as well~! Even their importance to humanity itself~!" she playfully and cheerfully mused out loud, much to the amusement of some control room staff and the masters. He didn't find it funny though. Not at all.

Roman shot an incredulous look towards the inventor. "Idiot! I won't allow that! What will Chaldea do if something happens to you? You've made countless revisions and additions to the syste-"

"Hey. Roman... Even I will get angry at you if you go any further," She practically growled as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes back at him. He instantly flinched and got a small chuckle from Gabrielle. Gudao even smiled a tiny bit. "You have Tesla and Babbage who have done just as much as me! They have you too! I'm just another Merry-Go-Round servant here and it's about time I deployed as well to do my part!"

Roman narrowed his eyes at her, but he could tell. That look in her eye was an untamable flame. There were few times she would give in to his begging… and this was far from one.

Yet, he was a bit hopeful as he caught her quick, indicative glance and tiny motion towards Mashu. They'd barely managed to get Nightingale's approval for her to go, but Da Vinci could watch over her. Maybe she'd even help find out which heroic knight granted their power to her; The inventor could manage since her head wouldn't be shoved in various paintings and projects. Maybe… Yes. Perhaps it was alright if she went this time.

He let out a dramatic exhale, and made the genius roll her eyes. He frowned, "…Like I can stop you anyway..."

He grumbled and scratched his head as he faced elsewhere… anywhere but the caster he was worried about. "You'll be a good support for the teams… Just… be safe please…?"

The smile she gave him in turn rattled him in a different way. She winked, "The world can't get rid of me that easily~!"

"Seems we found the answer to Waver's vacant adviser spot," Gabrielle concluded, then looked towards Gudao who nodded back.

"Yes~! Then as a fellow caster, leave front line asset support to me!" Leonardo smiled happily and tapped her staff against the floor in a celebratory manner. "Let's go Gudao, Gabby, Mashu! Let's join your chosen teams! …Who are they by the way~?"

Gabrielle looked towards her best friend with a blank expression, causing him to release a sigh at having to explain. Mashu gave him a reassuring smile.

Roman glanced out the Control Room window at the unusual team as Gudao began, "Well, you see..."

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

To say the room was large was an understatement; A large mall could fit within Chaldeas' underground chamber. Lower than even the generators, it was separated by layers of reinforced material in case of an incident. Clearing the room of debris from the first incident had been a chore, but the newly summoned servants did most of the heavy lifting. Since then, the chamber has seen significant renovations with certain heroes' help.

At its very center, a spherical cage housed the miniature version of the earth in the center. At its base, the logo of Chaldea was engraved in the floor. Chaldeas spun slowly in its makeshift cradle, while the arms rotated around the room's unique centerpiece. It confused the mind if one paid too much attention to the dark, asymmetrical walls whose digitalized, sapphire lines confused the eyes. A central platform and bridge linked Chaldeas to the equally raised section where the master capsules used to be submerged.

The master capsules were salvaged with the completion of the very first anomaly. Some advocated for their repair since the failure rate was higher for leyshifting without it. The timely arrival of Scathach and her runic expertise, combined with Leonardo's ingenuity, led to a breakthrough that removed the need for the capsules altogether. The failure rate was now nonexistent due to the new system which also allowed for a higher initial deployment count. Since the arrival of Tesla, Babbage, and several others, the system only received further upgrades to its efficiency and deployment count.

They may very well need those upgrades if this anomaly proved as difficult as its rank declared.

Both teams had filed into the Deployment Room only a minute ago, and casually took their spots upon the artificial magic circles built within its floors. These pads were arranged in two rows of three, and they flanked a diamond of four more panels before them, like a spearhead formation. Only the masters and Mashu's spots were vacant as the trio finally made their way towards the center three vacant pads; The fourth and rear most was occupied by Leonardo.

Gabrielle and Gudao hustled to the pads, but Mashu hesitated. Only a few strides into the room, she stopped and turned around. Fou, nestled in her arms, gently glanced between her and Roman, who had been drawn into the hallway for some reason. Her pause made the two masters stopped to look.

"Doctor," she softly spoke. Fou's ears twitched as it observed quietly. "We'll see you again upon return. Gudao didn't say it today but… Thank you for everything."

Without waiting for a reply she bowed slightly and gave a tiny smile before she quickly hustled after the masters. Though Gabrielle ran ahead, Gudao waited. She smiled at him, and he answered in turn before they raced to his position. Behind them, Roman stood with crossed arms and a sad smile.

"Have a safe journey, Mashu…" he mumbled, thinking she couldn't hear him, but she did. "I hope you have another unforgettable adventure."

He turned around and walked the few steps to the Control Room's doors. As they slid open, he gave one last glance towards the pink-haired girl. They'd swiftly made it onto the pads; It was time. After seizing her gaze one last time, he smiled gently. She smiled back as he vanished through the door.

"Ready?"

Mashu turned her gaze back to Gudao who was currently looking at Gabrielle from his pad. She did not look nervous in the least bit, but she assumed their near sibling connection let Gudao see things others could not. The shorter master simply smiled back and nodded. Gudao faced forward once more as the whirl of mystical machinery started up and echoed through the room. Fou quietly made its way from her arm to her shoulder in preparation as she too turned forward.

Team one stood within their circles on the left, waiting patiently. The center back circle remained vacant since it was under repair. The group stood quietly, though Jeanne passed occasional glances to her left at Arturia and Emiya. If the smaller woman was still a little troubled at the team composition, it didn't show on her face. Behind her, Gawain tried to gauge his king's mood. His own expression was composed, yet the uncertainty and frustration welled in his eyes. In contrast, Medusa stood on her circle casually as a statue of calmness.

The second team stood on their pads, though much more restlessly. Jekyll was giving Nobunaga a slightly incredulous look as she stood with arms akimbo and a constantly tapping foot. Mordred stood on his other side, and occasionally threw a glance over to Arturia in the other group. Lancelot glanced the occasional stare from behind her, but voiced nothing and waited patiently as the system finished their final start up procedures. To his right, Medea and Scathach simply stood and waited as they occasionally threw glances at the very impatient Nobunaga.

She didn't have to wait much longer.

**\- Authorization Codes Confirmed. Target Singularity, 13th Century Jerusalem -**

**\- Unsummon Program start -**

**\- Molecular Reversion start -**

The pads beneath the teams lit up brightly. Their white light illuminated the dim room like ethereal columns. The still air grew steadily turbulent as the culmination of science and thaumaturgy activated. In the center, Chaldeas rotated before halting at the Middle East. A white light appeared on the map, above the holy city's location, and the growing orchestra picked up with the incoming crescendo.

Gudao gave one last glance to his best friend, then to the opposite side of him at Mashu. He studied her determined look while she gazed towards Chaldeas as it rotated. Looking forward once more, he adopted the same look as the two on his flanks as he felt a tingling sensation slowly creep onto every inch of his skin.

It hardly bothered the master anymore, but it masked a nervousness that hadn't been present since the first primary singularity. Whether it was his decision involving the teams, his worry for Mashu's health, or something else entirely, he hoped it was a future issue he could accept and handle smoothly.

…But Fate was usually not so kind.

**\- Leyshift commencing -**

**\- 3 -**

**\- 2 -**

**\- 1 -**

**\- Process clear -**

**\- Grand Order -**

**\- Commence –**


	2. Chapter I: Hard Landing

A diamond of a city rose from a cratered, desolate wasteland, and casted its brilliant shadow over a shanty conglomeration of cloth shelters. Like newborns to a mother, the tents hugged the long corridor to the pristine walls' imposing gate. Brilliant white ramparts towered high above the sprawling refugee camp and were lined at the top by intricate arches with accenting royal blue tapestries. Knights in gleaming silver armor stood vigilant atop the walls, yet resembled statues rather than living guardians.

Beyond the massive walls, a gargantuan inspiring castle, with countless glistening pinnacles and keeps, bloomed like a lighthouse among polluted waters. The majesty of its design dominated the skies around as it stood invincible at the center of its glorious charge; The vibrant medieval town within glowed in pristine prosperity even under its grand shadow. Bustling with life, the medieval paradise hummed with vibrant sounds and smells of a blessed community. From clean marble bricks to the blue, pristine roofs, the city was fantasy perfected.

Among one of the many pathways of the districts filled with happy residents, a lone servant cheerfully walked towards the gate with her sandals clapping against the pavement. Long black hair flowed down the back of her white wardrobe, whose gold accents tried, but failed, to rival the royal utopia around her. Her purple cap glinted in the sun like her spotless smile, and her neck guard waved like the countless flags and tapestries on every street. As she waltzed down the main brick path, her magenta eyes danced merrily around the beautiful, sunlit realm.

"Tch… It would have been a great opportunity to stab her in the back… She shouldn't have just been allowed to leave."

It was a pristine, perfect landscape… marred by a single comment.

On one of the tall, primary keeps overlooking the path, a common stage for the king to address the populace, several figures stood and watched the lone servant. A blonde knight in intimidating silver armor stood with arms crossed as she glared at the servant's back. Another knight was just as menacing with his pitch black scaled armor, slicked back hair, and pale, sharp visage. The pale-eyed man's single blue cape with a white-fur collar was the only indicator he belonged to the brighter world around him.

He remained ever silent and scowling as the rowdy knight grunted. "You think so too, right, bird brain?"

The blonde shot a look to another comrade behind her, whose long red hair shined in the sunlight. His eyes were closed in peace with arms at his side. An ornate white jacket was partially undone to reveal a vicious black mark running down the center of his torso. Bronze and black accents adorned the jacket and matched the pants as he stood calmly still, breathing peacefully even while the blonde knight glared at him.

She clicked her tongue. "…Hey, Tristan. Are you even alive?"

"Excuse me... Sir Mordred… I was not asleep. Please, continue without heeding me…" the man countered calmly with eyes still closed. "…And if it's about women, please refer to Sir Lancelot instead of me… Yes… though it's truly sad, he has more experience in such matters than I."

Sir Mordred looked at him incredulously. "What does that have to do with anything!?"

Beside the pair, the scowling knight in black armor looked on in mild irritation. The rustling of cloth and armor next to him caught his attention. "Sir Agravain."

Upon hearing his name, he turned towards the tall man beside him, whose blonde hair glistened with knightly prestige. From his form fitting black cavalier shirt to his silver armor with golden accents, he glowed like a torch of chivalry. His elegant cape sang of prestige and nobility with its fur lining and prim condition. His gauntlets rested atop a gleaming sword that rivalled the beauty and power of the surrounding domain; He was knightly perfection incarnate. Even as Sir Agravain's pale, scowling eyes grazed the man's firm silver stare, he remained composed and steady.

"As the adjutant, you are the only one who can speak directly with the king. Had the king said aught else?" the knight inquired. "Any words about the protection of the Holy City?"

"Do not be so presumptuous. The king has no words for you," Sir Agravain began with a hard edge to his tone, though the knight remained unperturbed. "All you need do is to show your loyalty as the king's knights. Though Xuanzang is a foreigner, she was not the 'traitor' prophesied by the astrologer. That is all."

Sir Tristan shifted ever so slightly to turn to the pair, and delivered, "When the foreign star shines bright, the coalition of chalk fractures, the king's authority wanes, and the tower of divine revelation falls… A truly sad, beautiful poem… Shall I recite it further?"

"I'd rather you not," the dark knight shook his head. "As stated, the king declared Xuanzang may leave… Thus, we shall let her be. The ones you should be wary of are the foreigners who will come after."

The other three watched as Sir Agravain stepped towards the balcony and allowed his stern, proud, and determined gaze to preside over the land… their kingdom...  _her_  kingdom. "The duty of protecting the human order… it must surely be a heavy one… Soon, the last Master of this world will come."

Resolutely, he turned his light scowl to the three knights once more. "The king has commanded for you to strive to not be discourteous… But the king bears the weight of this world. We must clean up all the worthless trivialities ourselves. You have heard me, O' Knights of the Round Table… "

Finished and content with his simple message, Sir Agravain's armor clinked gently as he made his way through the large archway and into the welcoming embrace of the grand castle's interior. He paused momentarily to give one last statement with cautioning undertones.

"I look forward to your true loyalty."

There was no doubt nor tension amongst the knights as they looked to each other silently; Sir Agravain was content. They would meet whatever threatened their king and her plan without hesitation. For her honor and their own, Camelot would forever stand.

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter I: Hard Landing** _

**-=======)==o**

The sandstorm's tantrum smothered the harsh landscape with its restricting, impenetrable veil. Sand whipped at speed but lightly pummeled a group of fighting servants as they fended off a true monstrosity. The large best towered over them as it raged like the howling winds. Its golden mask, etched with stoic features and blank red eyes, glared fiercely at the mice at its feet. Its brown mane blew with the sands, shielded occasionally by the large wings that sprouted from the back of its human-like, muscular torso.

It crouched on all fours before it lashed out with its lion paws. Coarse sand erupted into the air as it barely missed a small, silver-clad knight with its strike. Its tail whipped to the side to counter a blindfolded rider as she tried to flank it. Even in the veil, its strength and prowess screamed louder than the storm. It roared into the sky as it charged forward and performed in the spotlight for a cloaked figure that watched safely in the sandstorm's hold.

Even in the sandstorm, his white cloak glistened as it covered most of his form; A polished silver gauntlet and glimpses of a chestplate peeked from its concealing embrace. In its attempt to rob his guard, the winds occasionally unveiled the turquoise cloth with gold accents that coupled with his armor. His right arm appeared for a moment to pull the cloak tighter. It revealed the entire limb, whose gleaming silver shined brighter than even his cloth or armor.

With narrowed green eyes over his white shamgh, his gaze pierced the sands to stare at the darting figures in silent calculation. The cloaked man re-spotted a flash of red and silver armor, and a darkened steel of another that was all too familiar. A glimpse of the blonde-haired man who wielded an equally memorable silver sword had confirmed everything to him; He had since ceased his approach to consider his options. They were accompanied by servants he had never seen before, and he hesitated further.

If these were the knights that help rule with tyranny over the land, where were the knight enforcers that usually accompanied them in numbers? They had also previously broken ties with any other servants. Could they possibly be those allies of Chaldea that Merlin infor- He gasped as he saw it.

With mouth slightly agape, he stared through the billowing sands at fleeting flashes of blonde hair and the golden sword. Memorable blue cloth and silver armor shimmered through the sands as it dodged an attack by the mythical beast. A familiar golden weapon flashed as a burst of air rocketed the figure towards the monster, but they bounced almost harmlessly off when it swiped viciously. The beast's attention shifted in the direction of a volley of arrows, but the cloaked man's remained stiff on the familiar figure.

By the nostalgia they invoked with every glimpse, there was no doubt… It was the King… His King.

But yet it was not  _his_  king, for she wielded Excalibur. Was she… aiding Chaldea too?  _'…Are my eyes playing tricks after so long?'_

He instinctively wrapped the cloak tighter around his form, and hurriedly hid the armor beneath in its wide embrace. If these were indeed the allies of Chaldea, he would aid them when the time came. The real person he arrived to kill was still sitting within her holy sanctuary if the information was correct, and he may need all the help he could get. He would definitely need their help as well… but not yet.

He had to be cautious and observe. He had to be sure. Until then, they couldn't know who he was… but should he reveal himself after? His hesitation bloomed like wilting flowers. With so much on the line, he had to be sure he didn't jump to conclusions… that she truly was not the one he had come for instead…

With one last glance, the unknown man slipped into the raging maw of the sandstorm.

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

Gudao grit his teeth as he stared at the raging, hazy battle. The goggles he and Gabrielle wore barely helped them to see much; A lack of sleep didn't help either. It forced the fatigued masters to rely heavily on sensing where their servants were. With grit teeth, Gudao's eyes darted across the battlefield like a hawk while Fou watched on intently from his best friend's shoulder. Ever since they arrived, it's been almost nothing but nonstop combat.

He huffed. _'Can't catch a break…'_

To say the landing could have gone better was an understatement. Within minutes, they were assailed by several powerful creatures from the blinding sandstorm; This caused them to lose almost all of their food supplies. They had trudged slowly through the night on heavy guard, and constantly fended off assaults from dozens of beasts… only to face this much stronger one the next morning after little sleep.

As if that wasn't enough, this world gifted more plights than the sandstorm. The mana density of the region forced Da Vinci to make specialized breathing apparatus for the masters. It let them breath normally without inhibiting their speech, but it was still a cumbersome nuisance. To make things worse, they still could not make contact with Chaldea... and their remaining supplies had finally run dry in the last hour.

Their only current grace was that only one monster was attacking, so backline supervision wasn't as paramount. Yet, this was countered almost completely by the sheer power of this single creature as it staved off the attacks of eight servants at once. Medea, Jeanne, Jekyll, Leonardo, and Mashu were currently forming a defensive pentagon around the masters; It was better to keep them guarded from the unknown while this monstrosity kept the focus of so many of their servants.

…But the beast was faltering, if slowly.

Their full weight could probably manage to take it down swiftly, but they didn't know what else waited like circling vultures. With that in mind, the two had ordered the teams to keep noble phantasms on lock down unless the situation grew dire. They also didn't want to be using saint quartz so early in the campaign to recharge. There was also that cloaked figure Gabrielle spotted in the blinding sands, but it vanished quickly. Nevertheless, if it returned to attack, it could be a powerful servant with several allies.

With their hands tied, Gudao could only watch and observe the blurry mythical beast in hopes of identifying any tendencies to better handle the next one. Where there was one, there were surely more; As powerful as it was, this thing was likely only one of a far more numerous breed. They would surely encounter another mighty phantasmal at some point, but its might and finesse weren't their only issues that caused this battle to drag on.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

Gawain spotted Mordred for a split second as she charged. With a ferocious roar, she suddenly rocketed across the sands; The beast noticed. She swung, and the blade sparked violently as it collided with the talons of the roaring enemy.

As it retracted its paw, Mordred took the window. She threw her sword near the base of its neck and impaled it just under the golden neckpiece. With a burst of prana, she swiftly dove for the blade and kicked it further in. As she spun with her momentum, she tore it out viciously while swinging wildly into another blind strike. With a grunt, she fell to the ground, then charged under its torso to leave a vicious gash as she passed.

It growled in pain before the wounds quickly knitted themselves shut with unbelievable speed. The beast tried to turn and find the offending servant. Mordred's frantic fighting style did wonders for keeping most of its attention, but she needed to coordinate with the others better. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head.  _'As brutish and reckless as ever…'_

However, his King said nothing of it, so he let his frustrations and disapproval fester silently as she dove in.

Her golden sword sliced into its front left paw, and it momentarily lost balance. She wasn't fast enough with a follow up swing, and it righted itself quickly. It glared towards the blue clad king as she danced around the offending leg and redoubled her efforts. Strike for strike, she carved into the limb like a lumberjack against a redwood. The wounds were healing themselves, but Arturia remained focused. It raised the offending limb, and she dove backwards as Gawain leapt in with a carefully timed-

The beast jumped backwards to dodge an incoming strike from Arondight as Lancelot swung for its neck. Gawain's blade sailed harshly through empty air. He glared at the berserker as he swiftly repositioned, but the beast charged forward. The blonde was forced to dodge the monster's swift punches-

Clang! He deflected a third with Excalibur Galantine before it could connect. He growled, "If you're going to throw off someone else, at least land your strike!"

"As if that was my entire intention, Gawain," Lancelot spat back as they dodged a rageful paw that threw a wave of sand across the field. The blonde man jumped back to evade the beast's fury, but kept his glare dancing between it, the dark-haired knight, and the reckless traitor.

Taking advantage of the opening, Mordred's sword cracked with red lightning and she swung at its exposed torso. She dashed through, and nearly slammed into Arturia as she passed. The King of Knights passed a displeased look at the reckless knight, then leapt back before she was struck by the monster's blow.

This messy dance continued unabated. Their mismatched attacks and movements were amplified and highlighted when fighting a single enemy; Against many, it was uncommon to cross paths. Yet this battle took longer than it should have, and every missed strike, charge, and decisive blow dragged it further. They were a darting mess among the sands, and the beast may as well have been laughing at their lack of coordination.

With the masters' lack of vision to assist in the blind veil, a lone and powerful enemy was a guaranteed free for all ever since landing… but there were hopeful spots.

Bang! A shot from a matchlock rifle rang out amid the howling winds, followed by the flash and report from another round that bounced off the beast's head. When the beast reared its head back, an arrow plunged into the mane and pierced the skin beneath. It was instantly trailed by a bullet that took advantage of the drilled opening.

Surprisingly, Nobunaga stuck near Emiya and timed her volleys in cadence with the red archer's. They remained silent and focused as they waited for the next window. As Mordred and Gawain's near-collision created another opening, he loosed another arrow. It clanged off the angry beast's headpiece and staggered its attempt to strike at the two sabers. Emiya shook his head as they shifted their glares back to the enemy, rather than each other.

Medusa and Scathach dashed by, running about the outskirts of vision while scanning for an opening. The calculating, wise eyes of the lancers remained locked with the beast. Her fingers twitched, and she leaked with barely contained disappointment and disbelief as Mordred yelled something at Lancelot. Suddenly, she shook her head, narrowed her eyes, and halted her orbit. Scathach shot towards the beast, followed swiftly by Medusa as she spun her chained dagger in preparation.

As he watched, Emiya felt this shoddy waltz was at an end.

Scathach closed in at blinding speed, summoned several Gae Bolg prototypes, and hurled them at the weakened leg Artoria had newly slashed. Several drove through the long, open cut and pinned the bone stiffly to the bleeding joint. One lance that missed was quickly seized by Medusa's weapon. With a flick of her wrist, it was redirected back towards a closing wound on the opposing leg caused by Mordred.

While the others pulled away briefly, Gawain glanced to the beautiful lancer. Scathach chose her strike as he saw her eyes and tiny smirk practically radiate with the famous Celtic warlust. With precise ease, she thrust her main lance through the side of the creature's neck. Like an acrobat, she flipped over its head as it roared in pain before she reached out with one hand.

With a whisper on her lips, she beckoned to her crimson weapon; It answered its mistress. The glowing spear carved a bloody tunnel through the creature's neck and violently erupted from the other side. Almost immediately, the large wound tried to heal as sand clustered to the gory fringes. Gawain could see she was not going to allow that to happen as she gazed into the sandstorm towards the red archer. Her telepathic message sailed out to him.

" _Do not waste this moment."_  He nodded in perfect understanding; This was clearly not their first tag team.

With eagle eyes, the archer focused on the opening and swiftly prepared a special arrow. He shot the projectile instantly: a quickly traced, spiraled ebony sword that soared through the air like a missile. As the beast tried to rear its head back to dodge, Medusa swiftly vaulted onto its back. Her chained weapon wrapped around its head piece and tightened. Using her weight and momentum, the head shifted back into the arrow's path as she fell.

The chain loosened, and the rider dashed away as the projectile kissed the beast. The second they touched, the half-baked sword detonated in a contained blast. The explosion tore the head off the mythical beast and into the air as it faded away with a shower of golden light. Amongst the heat and rapidly dissipating smoke, the body collapsed into the grainy sea. The corpse soon began vanishing, but the servants observed in case it held a terrible, last minute surprise.

Even so, Gawain couldn't help but admire the flawless teamwork from the others; It was a far cry from what Mordred and Lancelot offered. He let his frustrations simmer with the loss of battle, and forcefully composed himself. All his focus made getting angrier far easier, and that was not becoming of him as a knight. He had much to make up for with his own shortcomings…

…yet he couldn't keep himself from boiling with hidden resentment for his other former comrades for every tiny misstep.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

Mashu held her shield tightly before the tense masters. "Senpai. The large creature's destruction has been confirmed. But... something's not right..."

"Yes. It has not completely disappeared," Da Vinci observed with concern barely detectable in her voice. "That Sphinx was a higher rank among phantasmal species, even slightly greater than dragons... A Divine entity."

"So that's what a real Sphinx is…" Gabrielle murmured softly to herself as she remained seated on the sand.

"An Egyptian legend… but what was it doing here?" Gudao quietly questioned. The female master looked to Gudao with concern as he stared at the beast's last location. The attack group swiftly returned as his eyes narrowed. "…We just landed and were already assaulted by such a powerful threat."

"The damage we dealt just now was barely a scratch to it. We relax our guard for barely a second and it will be back in that instant," Da Vinci mused. She began looking in different directions as if a path through the blowing sands would appear to beckon. "We need to get out of here ASAP. I don't want to imagine fighting another one of these while you two are still recovering from the leyshift!"

"But will the oasis be safe?" Gabrielle asked, pressing the channel button on her wrist-mounted comms device. "We still can't get a hold of Roman to ahead scan for us."

"We'll just have to be ready for drinking visitors," the inventor began while pulling out a device, hybrid in Chaldean design and vibrant Renaissance colors. With a click flip of a switch, the device oriented itself in one direction with a translucent, floating blue arrow pointing ahead. "That source of water is still the closest. We'll keep heading to it."

"Masters, how are you feeling?" Emiya asked as he quickly approached the pair, but confirmed his suspicions as he looked at their faces. He narrowed his eyes slightly at their deteriorated conditions, in particular Gabrielle's. She stood up beside her best friend and wobbled ever so slightly.

"I should be fine. We'll go slow and keep our guard high," Gudao responded, then glanced towards Gabrielle who nodded. Mashu walked up to the pair to stand beside Emiya, who gave her a glance to confirm she sees it too.

"It's no good, Senpai… Both of your lips are dry and Gabby is looking pale," the demi-servant observed. "The leyshift, sandstorm, and all this fighting sapped you of energy. We need to get to that oasis."

Gudao stared into Mashu's eyes and noticed the pleading look as she clutched her shield. Emiya was also looking between them with concern, though his face remained near stoic as usual. The rest of the servants stood at a distance to keep watch from all angles. Mordred would pass a rare glance towards her father through the armored helm that shielded her, and occasionally caught a scrutinizing glance from Gawain. The blonde male and Lancelot would avoid eye contact altogether.

He turned once more to his best friend, whose breathing grew noticeably more labored beneath her mask. They had to go slow but… too slow might mean… Their worry was genuine, and the concerns were real. The clock was ticking, and even after a night of slogging, the hike ahead remained long.

"We'll try and move a little faster without attracting attention. Diamond formation please."

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

High above the storm raging below, Medea's cape billowed with the lighter gale as she stared at the large structure ahead. Confusion filled her eyes, but her face remained composed scrutiny as she blankly stared towards the peak of the distant, large pyramid. There was no mistaking the grand design for anything else, and if the golden accents were any indication, it was not a ruin either. The silhouettes moving at the base only helped prove it was far from abandoned.

She narrowed her eyebrows slightly at the implication of an Egyptian structure in the holy lands before quickly descending.

The sand pelted her clothing, though a thin veil of light prana protected her eyes and skin as the teams came into view. Gudao looked up unexpectedly as the caster landed gracefully. Some of the other servants looked towards the pair while most kept guard. Da Vinci quickly hustled over with a small smile after having wrenched some praise from Gabrielle over the breathing mask's efficiency. She hummed, "What did you see~?"

"We  _are_  in thirteenth century Jerusalem, no?" Medea asked with doubt. "I do not recall the pharaohs making any of their monuments in the holy lands."

Da Vinci looked taken back. "There are pyramids here?"

"It's sitting on the oasis we're headed to."

The inventor scratched her chin. "Could that have something to do with the mana density in this desert…? Maybe… Let's see what else is nearby."

The inventor pulled out the scanner once more and checked for the signature. Sure enough the geometric, contoured outlines were there, along with new scans of large lifeforms similar to the sphinx they encountered earlier; The closer proximity had provided accurate readings for proper life forms and better topographical analyzation. However, it was these new blips that Da Vinci looked at with concern.

"Gudao, Gabby… I'm afraid we'll need to find another oasis."

"Something wrong?" Gabrielle asked while sitting on Mashu's shield. Her breathing had grown noticeably worse in the past hour. Mashu had been pulling the shield in an attempt to help the female master, but it could only delay her fatigue and dehydration. At least Fou had also been enjoying the ride.

"More Sphinxes?" Gudao groaned as he stared at the monitor, then rolled his eyes as Da Vinci nodded in confirmation. "I thought so… I stopped counting at twenty."

"We know how to defeat them now," Jekyll offered while he knelt next to Gabrielle and checked her condition. "But the masters conditions... I doubt we could handle more than two at best without putting them at risk."

"Indeed, getting closer to that will be suicide. Can we plot a new path or will other routes take too long?" Arturia inquired as she approached the center of the formation. Emiya had taken her previous position at the front just moments ago.

Da Vinci nodded. "I'm currently seeing the best possibilities. If necessary I do have a makeshift shelter that I can qui-"

The inventor stopped talking. Concerned, Arturia quickly looked to the two before glancing to her device. Several smaller blips on the screen were quickly making their way towards their position. Gudao looked up and past Emiya as if he could see past the shroud of dust but noted the red archer had suddenly summoned his bow.

"We've got company!" Emiya called out over the billowing dust, placing the rest of the formation on edge.

"We have eight incoming!" Gudao yelled as Emiya leapt back and drew his bow. Arturia quickly took her previous spot with Excalibur gripped tightly. To the flanks of the formation, Lancelot and Gawain also drew their blades into their signature stances. Mordred kept facing the rear and eyed the sands for any potentially hidden threats with Medusa, Scathach, and Nobunaga.

"Orders?" Gawain yelled out. His narrowed eyes scanned the sands ahead as Arturia tried to sense the opponent's quick approach. There was nothing, yet the tracking motion of Emiya's bow proved something approached. Arturia could see his scrutinizing glare locked on even in the dense sandstorm.

 _"Defensive posture. Do not attack until hostile intent is shown,"_  Gudao reached out as he knelt next to Gabrielle and Jekyll. Medea slowly took flight at the center of the formation as the male master placed a comforting hand on his best friend. "Save your energy. I'll manage this one."

"No arguments here," Gabrielle replied quietly as Fou licked her hand in comfort. Her lowered voice made Scathach pass a glance to her in concern before sweeping her eyes across the swirling winds ahead.

Arturia kept her fighting position beside Mashu and looked towards the direction they would appear. Yet, there was still nothing. She turned back tensely to the master, then noticed an azure orb before Medea's form. She swept it across its surface carefully before they came to a halt. It vanished, and she quickly summoned her staff into her hand. Her voice echoed into the King's mind. "They're Hassans. I caught a glimpse of Hundred Face."

The grip on her sword tightened. In all the months at Chaldea, she'd heard stories of others encountering Hassans. She didn't have pleasant memories of them, but one in particular made her uneasy and frustrated; This one, not so much, but her guard remained high.

To her and the other Chaldeans' surprise, the black-clad assassins took a formation of their own in front of them, a distance away. Their black forms stood like barely discernible silhouettes to the servants, yet they remained wary and cautious; This sandstorm had shrouded their group too.

Neither group moved. Arturia's eyes narrowed, and her muscles remained tense for any movement. If they were hostile, they should have atta- There! She quickly pivoted her blade on the spot and deflected a flying dagger. Barely a second alter, Gawain knocked away another. "They're probing us!"

Gudao grunted behind her as he reached out telepathically.  _"They may be Hassans, but they'll have information! Non-lethal damage! I want answers!"_

Arturia stared to the feminine silhouette at the center. Her ponytail flickered violently in the wind, but she stood calmly as she motioned with her hand. The various other assassins quickly broke up to begin surrounding the formation. A storm of throwing daggers sailed in, but they were ready. Lancelot deflected one with ease, while Emiya and Nobunaga shot down several in flight. Their instincts and experience shined through as the ranged assault fell flat.

Even so, the masters were clearly the targets of the attacks. They seemed to know, and that was enough of a threat. She deflected another probing strike, then spotted an unusually large silhouette in the sand. It was bigger than the others, yet she could glimpse a familiar white mask among the concealing, sandy veil. She wasn't the only one to notice it, nor the shimmering white cloth in its arms that stood out against its black skin and rags.

"Senpai, it appears they have something valuable!" Mashu yelled out as she pointed with her free hand towards the target. Gudao quickly looked as she lowered her hand. Behind them, Scathach swiftly twirled her lance to deflect three separate daggers with ease, though boredom painted her face.

Gudao narrowed his eyes as he stared at the large figure as it began to turn away to run. He quickly pointed and gave out his silent commands.  _"Jekyll, Medusa! Arturia! Break formation and get the big one! Whatever it has must be important if it's running!"_

"Understood!" Arturia replied as she, Jekyll and Medusa swiftly dashed past Emiya and into the whirling sands. The large Hassan, noticing his sudden pursuers, began a swift sprint in an attem-

A bright beam of magenta soared over Arturia's head and slammed into the sands before it. The Hassan quickly evaded as the detonation hampered its escape, but it was forced to dodge yet another of Medea's signature beams. Arturia gave a quick glance back and saw Medea's fading silhouette far above, but her glowing magic circles roared brightly for all to see. Shot per shot, the sand ahead of the Hassan was continuously glassed with unrelenting force as its escape was cut off.

Arturia was closing the distance with Jekyll, but Medusa had quickly vanished into the sands; She was likely heading them off. As a beam flew by and singed the fleeing Hassan's shoulder, Arturia pointed her blade backward, and a new whirlwind formed. Invisible air shrieked violently as it grew wild, then she let it detonate. The surge flung her forward as Medea's bombardment lightened in response.

The Hassan quickly evaded as Arturia soared past, but she caught a simple glimpse of the white cloth he carried. Long, purple hair waved out from one end, and tan feet from the other… There was no doubt what it was. She called out telepathically,  _"They have a hostage!"_

" _Please rescue them!"_  Gudao's voice requested.  _"We still don't know what's going on here, so please keep non-lethal!"_

As she redirected her course, she noticed the other silhouettes had moved in on them; This person was clearly valuable, so why would they even try to attack in the first place? She could see the occasional streaks of Emiya's arrows, along with the pursuing blurs of her fellow Chaldeans. A stream of red spears formed a tiny wall before another Hassan and forced them off course. Despite the limited visibility and their difficult-to-detect enemies, Arturia found their coordination was surprisingly commendable.

Except the bullets. The bullets were definitely random. She stared incredulously as one zipped by her head. As Nobunaga's cackling echoed through her mind, Arturia chastised,  _"Poorly aimed does not mean non-lethal! You should be aiming to delay, Nobunaga!"_

 _"Fine already! Does everyone need to yell at me!? You only really need one to interrogate… Sheesh."_  Arturia shook her head, but continued her pursuit. The Hassan was far more agile, and was at home in the raging sandstorm. Arturia could barely keep her eyes from squinting with each burst of-

Medusa finally reappeared on the big Hassan's flank! Her chain glimmered like a lasso as it wrapped around his waist. Like a diving falcon, she rushed past and yanked gracefully. The sudden lurch forced the wrapped captive into the air, and Arturia quickly repositioned her blade. She molded her prana, then allowed it to detonate furiously. She was a rocket that soared to the figure, and she quickly grasped the wrapped figure with one arm.

The sand assaulted her form as she landed, but the danger was far from over. She swung Excalibur quickly as her instincts screamed, and three blades were loudly knocked away. A fourth was deflected, but she spun around as her mind alerted her to more danger. She came face to face with the feminine Hassan, but she didn't need to act.  **"Get away from her majesty!"**

Gawain rocketed past her and slashed viciously to deflect the two hastily thrown daggers. His second strike came down hard, and she feared for a moment he had just drawn blood. Instead, his precision shined through, and the mask on her face was dashed into two. Arturia finally got to see the muscular woman's sharp features and long, blue hair as it waved like a flag. Her expression remained shocked, and even a bit fearful, as she stared at Excalibur Galantine.

The blade's tip rested just millimeters before her neck; This was Gawain's checkmate. Even so, his voice was firm, yet lacked threat. "Hold still, and no harm shall come to you."

"You're not illusions…" she heard the woman mutter over the wind, and she fell as confused as their opponent. Around them, the sounds of battle came to a quick halt, and a quick glance revealed the other Chaldeans had the other Hassans under control. The larger one was trapped in a small cage of red spears while Scathach kept vigilance over him, while many others continued to evade their pursuers. It was calm enough that Mashu and Da Vinci could bring the masters to them.

In the few seconds before they got there, Arturia finally placed the captive onto the ground. They were still wrapped in the absolutely pristine and beautiful white cloth, but seemed otherwise fine; The feminine form beneath even  _snored_  lightly.  _'How can anyone sleep during all this…?'_

As Mashu landed with Gudao, Gawain kept his gaze focused, but called out over the winds. "Masters… I think this one is their leader."

Da Vinci walked behind Gudao and Mashu, while Jeanne landed with a weakened Gabrielle a few steps behind. Fou walked quietly near her feet as the inventor pouted, "Not fair~! I wanted to show my genius and retrieve the captive! You're no fun, Gudao…"

"Sorry, Da Vinci. We needed to be quick," he said with a sympathetic smile before turning towards Gawain. " Thank you, Gawain. You can drop your blade… I know you don't wish to have a blade aimed towards a lady. I hope we can all agreed this was all just a big misunderstanding, right, Lady Hundred Face?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief at the name, but Gudao remained courteous. However, despite his disarming voice, and the clear show of restraint from the Chaldeans, her face contorted with anger. "Do not say that name so lightly, fool! Who are you!? Are you a magus in league with Ozymandias!?"

"Ozymandias is here…" Gudao murmured with a small hint of concern. Da Vinci slowly nodded her head and murmured something about her theory.

"Calm down. I believe our questions should be answered first since you attacked without provocation," Gawain barked, but earned a swift, incredulous glare.

"Without provocation!? Don't patronize me after all you've done to our people!" Hundred Face called out, and quickly earned confusion among the Chaldeans. Hundred Face only glared incredulously, then fell into further disbelief as she spotted the symbol on Mashu's shield. The motions were starting to unsettle the King of Knights. Her eyes narrowed with uncertainty at her strange behavior while Gudao clearly tried to mentally form a new diplomatic appro-

She felt it and heard a distant roar. Arturia stiffened as several servants turned towards the direction of the Pyramid. This presence… The sphinxes were beginning to move towards a signature in the distance, though if they were following or chasing it was indiscernible. Their unchecked use of prana was unnerving.

"They're no longer passive! Run! Grab the food we have taken and don't leave any!" Hundred Face Hassan quickly cried out as she dodged backwards.

Gawain glared after her. "As if we'd let you escape!"

"Gawain! Hold fast!" Arturia beckoned as the commotion among the distant signatures grew rampant.

"You have bigger problems to worry about!" the female Hassan laughed out as she placed the mask back on her face. "I hope you like dealing with a Medjed!"

As Da Vinci and Medea' eyes widened upon recognition of the word, the Hassan pointed a finger and swept it across the Chaldean group as they closed ranks around their masters in a circle formation. "I do not know who you are... I do not know your circumstances… but remember this! I will not forget this grudge for everything you've done!"

 **"Wait!"**  Gudao yelled out with an outstretched hand as the servant quickly disappeared into the sands. Chasing after an assassin was futile. They were better off searching for a needle in the plains on a moonless night. However, pursuit was no longer the priority since they just rescued a prisoner.

Hopefully they would be more open for talks.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

The cloaked man silently cursed his luck under his breath as the sphinxes continued to shadow him from a distance, ever prepared to strike in case he attempted to get any closer. The irony of the situation didn't fly past him like the sands of the storm; He had been following the group from a distance and was grateful that Merlin had not only granted him a new arm, but enhanced senses as well. He was now using those newfound abilities to keep a safe distance from the currently wary but nonaggressive divine beasts instead.

' _As long as they leave the king alone, this is fine.'_  The knight was against direct intervention to help any group less he reveal himself too early. The only ones he could safely reveal himself to were the Chaldeans, or so Merlin assured. As to why the wily magus was surprisingly informative… he had no proper guess.

He bit his tongue lightly as his hesitations thrummed like his heartbeat. Truthfully, the uncertainty of their meeting was what had him worried now. The unknown made him wary, as it would any general, but his soul desired one act in the end; He'd face any obstacle or difficulty to do it, should the need arise. Finding the king from his time was paramount, and though the Chaldeans were said to be his allies, he needed to identify them first.

His suspicion of the group had long since vanished as he tailed them. With Excalibur in hand, the young King of Knights nearby could not possibly be the one he seeks; The presence of his arm was a consistent reminder of that. He still needed to confirm their affiliation, so shadowing them to spot for a black-haired, male master was neces-

The sudden halt of the divine beasts drew his attention back to their game of cat and mouse. Cautiously gaining more distance, he landed from his last jump and looked back towards them. He froze. '… _Not good.'_

The group of sphinxes had stopped and were looking towards the possible Chaldean group with interest.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"They've grown quiet. We should be safe to deal with the prisoner," Emiya stated as he stared through the veil of sand. Most held formation while a few approached the center. Mordred, out of boredom, watched with interest. The battles had done little to quench her need for excitement, and only served to anger her more. Gawain was quickly getting on her nerves again, but at least he wasn't saying anything now… just an occasional, annoying glance.

' _Well… At least this isn't going as bad as I thought…'_

However, she ignored him and gazed at her usually meek friend as he pushed up his glasses and unraveled the pristine cloth. That's when her eyes widened as the figure came into sight… as well as the sudden surge of magical energy presence. Several Chaldeans looked at each other in surprise, but Gudao voiced what they all thought first. "…She's a servant!"

The cloth had somehow dampened her presence like an assassin. Now unraveled, the scantily clad, olive-skinned woman remained in blissful slumber. Her long, purple hair remained sprayed out inelegantly and flickered with the winds. Even without the golden jewelry and pristine white clothes, her presence radiated like divine royalty. Da Vinci slowly nodded her head and knelt down next to what was presumably an important Egyptian figure -

…and proceeded to slap her repeatedly on the cheeks, much to Gudao's horror. Fou chirped in amusement while Mordred laughed behind her helmet.

"Oh my…" Medusa murmured under her breath, amusement laced in her voice.

"She's quite the sleeper, isn't she?" Scathach mused with a tiny smile as she silently enjoyed the rude idea.

"Rise and shine, you sleepy head~! There's an exceptional genius right in front of you, you know~?"

Mordred chuckled at Gudao's cringing face, but then stared in surprise as the woman sleep talked. "Mmm… you mustn't, Great Pharaoh… pulling my hair like that… though they might look like ears, they are magical catalysts representing Horus… most definitely not a bedhead…"

As she giggled in her sleep, Gudao looked towards Da Vinci and Gabrielle as they nodded towards him; This was definitely an Egyptian servant with the mention of Horus. Slowly, her eyes began to open and the smile faded from her face. Gone was the servant giggling in her sleep. Instead, it was replaced by the appalled and stunned face of a scorned woman as she quickly glanced around at the small group surrounding her.

"She's awake now, Senpai," Mashu stated obviously, and made Nobunaga chuckle at the needless comment.

"You impudent fools, who are you?!" The Egyptian roared. "Did you do this knowing I was the Pharaoh Nitocris?!"

Mordred watched a chill ran down Gudao and Gabrielle's spine. Mashu and Da Vinci's eyes widened noticeably as they turned to each other. The demi-servant began whispering, but drew a glare from the newly awakened servant. "Nitocris! I read she's a mage queen from Ancient Egypt!"

Da Vinci looked up with concern towards Gudao. "This is not good. Though her majesty and dignity have gone to waste, she is still a powerful servant armed with mysteries from before 2000 B.C.!"

As more whispers erupted from the other servants at the revealed name, the Egyptian Queen narrowed her eyes and growled loudly. "Whispering amongst yourselves like that! Do you all intend to make a laughing stock of  **me!?**  No, you  _did_  make a laughing stock of me! Drugging me to sleep and dragging me outside of the temple! Such a barbaric act deserves no mercy!"

Gudao shook his head quickly, but kept his voice calm yet resolute. "No, Pharaoh Nitocris! We don't mean any harm! I'm afraid you misunderstand the situation! We saved you from Hassans who were trying to kidnap you!"

Before the words could register, her eyes widened upon staring at several servants. Mordred's eyes narrowed as her disbelieving, and even worried, gaze landed on her too. The catalysts on her head twitched as she stared at Mashu. "You all lie!  _ **Lie!**_  Do not think you can fool a Pharaoh! I know that symbol marking that shield! You dare attempt to deceive me further, you vile heathens!?"

Mordred looked towards Mashu's shield. As much as she always wanted to point it out to the demi-servant, it was something she needed to find out on her own. Even so, that familiar symbol irked this woman and Hundred Face so instantly… It unsettled her, but now more than the pharaoh who jumped away and summoned her golden staff. Gabrielle begged through her panting breath, but Mordred already knew negotiations had broken down. "Please… You have… to believe us!"

 _ **"Silence!**_ **I shall do no such thing!"** Then she felt them… The sphinxes were coming. They were so fast, she barely had time to raise her sword as they closed the gap!

 **"Incoming!"**  Emiya grit his teeth and summoned his bow as the group surged towards them with the speed of a bullet. Several servants took defensive positions around the masters as they were swiftly surrounded by dozens of the large, divine beasts who closed two kilometers with obscene speed. Instead of attacking, they held their ground as Nitocris smirked at the arrival of reinforcements.

A particularly large one approached the pharaoh's side as a huge surge of prana erupted into existence behind her. The bluish sphere formed into a perfect portal as it seethed with purple, chilling energies. Medea's eyes widened at the sight of powerful magic, but she held back, well aware any potential counter measure would be perceived as further antagonization. Mordred even felt her instincts flare; Whatever that was, her magic resistance was utterly useless against it.

"That must be her mirror to the underworld!" Mashu gasped as she rammed her shield down in front of Gudao and Gabrielle.

Gudao looked towards the weakened Gabrielle and the number of Sphinxes; He clearly wanted to diffuse he situation, but Mordred wasn't so sure that was possible. She certainly couldn't think of any way, but she wasn't the… fastest thinker. He raised his hands slowly in front of him in a calming gesture, yet she was ever impressed how calm and disarming his voice could sound even in a yell. "Pharaoh Nitocris! If we meant any ill intent, we would have had you bound and helpless! We only wished to help you from the real captors!"

"I said  _ **silence!**_ " she boomed as she tapped the staff into the sands. The groans and crackles from the portal behind her made the sandstorm's raging winds a soft purr. "Harm or not, truth or not, you have seen my disgrace! I will judge you here and no-"

"Be my sword, silver arm!  _ **Airgetlám!**_ " Mordred tensed as she heard rampant release of something that boomed over the winds and portal combined.

A few sphinxes turned upon visual of a bright, ethereal beacon within the whirling sands. The group of besieged Chaldeans turned to the source, as did Nitocris. They were in time to watch the golden blaze bolt to one of the sphinxes instantly slice in half down its length. The beast gave a pitiful roar before disappearing in golden dust, a stark contrast to the previous sphinx that simply faded in existence.

Nitocris' jaw nearly dropped to the floor and her eyes widened into saucers when a second sphinx was cut down just as swiftly by the newly appeared, white-clothed figure. The small clinks of armor barely sounded past the large cloak that concealed most of the individual. It was hard for Mordred to discern anything of the masked individual, save for the glowing, golden right arm that appeared to be a blade. All she knew was that this newly arrived servant just made one hell of an entrance.

Da Vinci's eyes widened, as did her smile, upon seeing the sparkling noble phantasm. The figure, landing gracefully between the Chaldean group and Nitocris, turned towards the pharaoh as the glow on his arm faded to reveal the silver limb.

" _Is this the Medjed?"_  Gudao asked mentally.

" _I could see why he would have been mistaken for one,"_  Da Vinci answered back. Mordred was just plain confused. What the hell was a Medjed?

Da Vinci stared with unrestricted curiosity at the appendage while Arturia, Lancelot, and Gawain stared for a different reason. Even Mashu had the slight feeling that the servant, clearly in signature, before them was familiar in a way. The sense of the magical energy signature was soothing and righteous. Mordred barely batted an eyelash at the signature, rather she was far more interested in the swift end he just gave two divine beasts. That act alone made the rest of the servants wary of the newcomer and its unknown motivations.

"Now listen, Pharaoh who has just awoken… Lady Nitocris, Avatar of Horus," the figure began with a resolute yet calming voice. "It is true that they had rescued you. I had seen them do this. They saw you about to be taken away by the servant Elder of the Mountain and her men, and freed you from the goodness of their hearts… If you cannot believe that, then I will have no choice but to use this arm again to slay more of your beasts."

Nitocris stared at his arm then glared back into his concealed eyes. "You…"

"Two have fallen before a minute spent… I can make short work of the rest as well," he threatened. "Can you risk losing the trust of the Sun King even more?"

The pharaoh gripped her staff and flushed with anger. Mordred always liked the look of acknowledged defeat on her enemies; Too bad she didn't do it this time. Nonetheless, Nitocris looked skeptical. "They bare the mark of-"

"But they are not affiliated… Should you still doubt, perhaps, the Sun King himself should judge them directly."

She narrowed her eyes. "As if I would allow our enemies anywhere near the Sun King."

"And what purpose does the enemy have to  _capture_  you as opposed to vanquishing outright? They're servants, but they aren't who they appear to be."

"…They do lack their usual escorts…" she murmured indignantly. He seemed to have her there. Whoever her enemy was, it didn't seem like they would ever take captives. Mordred watched her stare between the Chaldeans uncertainly. Many Chaldeans shared a look of confusion as Nitocris' gaze passed over many of them. "With who they have… they could have…"

All these roundabout answers were just making Mordred more irritated. She placed a hand on her hip and huffed. The pharaoh mumbled something about not thinking at her best when just waking up, then sighed. "…You have made your point."

The portal behind the pharaoh quickly dissipated, much to the relief of the Chaldean party. The sphinxes, interestingly enough, also visually stood down by sitting on their hind legs like obedient dogs. The pharaoh paused and soon sighed dejectedly. She hesitated at first, but her glare remained.

"I-I am thankful to you, travelers…" She began without bowing, but a slight flush on her cheeks. Was it really this hard to say sorry? "I was... mistaken... My temper got the better of me again, and I thank you for my rescue… but I still have my doubts! As this individual suggested… I shall take you to the Sun King's temple, our ideal nation. There you will be judged by the Sun King himself. Should he bless you, amends will be made and we shall provide ample… reparations for my error…"

The servants looked towards Gudao expectantly as he took a small glance at Gabrielle. Jekyll was currently holding her upright. Mordred could see the magus' eyes were slightly closed and her breathing partially labored. Gudao swallowed and met the pharaoh's eyes. "We will accept those terms. You have our gratitude, Pharaoh Nitocris."

It wasn't like they had any other valid options to choose from.

"A wise decision. The sphinxes and I shall accompany you to the temple." With one slam of her staff into the silky sands beneath, Nitocris opened her arms wide and closed her eyes. "O' wind, release yourself from your duty for the moment! In the name of Pharaoh Nitocris, Avatar of Horus, bring forth the blessed light of the sun upon our domain!"

Mordred's jaw nearly slammed against the bottom of her helmet as the sandstorm around them swiftly came to an end. For kilometers around they could see the morning sky clearly; They could even see the distant bands of the ominous bands that reminded them of their purpose. The storm had lifted completely from around the pyramid. Jeanne sighed in delight as Mashu smiled brightly next to her. "Senpai! The sky is so clear!"

The pharaoh smiled for the first time since awakening. "Hmm… Quite the winning smile. Certainly worth the effort."

"But that ray of light…" Da Vinci murmured, and Mordred just noticed the unusual tower of light in the distance. The blue sky was speckled with occasional fluffy clouds, but what drew the most attention was the solid beam of light piercing the sky to the east as previously mentioned. It was completely irregular, and was a mix of white, gold, and blue alternating in a faded fashion.

Nitocris frowned and looked towards it. The sun still sat low in the sky to the exact opposite horizon. "Yes. An eyesore like that hole… Only the sun should be allowed to grace the skies."

It could very well be the possible source of the singularity. Curiosity about the oddity would have to wait, as the sphinxes slowly stood and began marching towards the temple. Nitocris signaled to follow, but glared as the cloaked man began to walk away. "Where are you going, masked traveler?"

"I am simply a wandering servant with no master. My place is not here, and I only wish to help those in need. I shall be off to bother no one further."

"Sir, please! Before you go" Gudao yelled out. The unknown servant paused and glanced towards him slowly. Gudao had walked out of the group of Chaldean servants to approach the cloaked man. "May we at least have a name? If nothing else, a thank you is the least we can gift to you."

"You helped us with our misunderstanding. We may have been sphinx food," Mashu added as she stepped to Gudao instinctively.

"Have more faith, my lady. None of these beasts could have hoped to tear that shield asunder," the man began with a small nod, but Mashu felt confused; It made Mordred more suspicious. The man hesitated, looked towards the ground, then met Gudao's eyes once more. "You may call me Lucius. Our meeting was but coincidence, though I know who you are, Master Gudao of Chaldea... Should our paths not cross again, then may fortune smile upon all of you on this journey."

Lucius glanced behind Gudao momentarily at the group of servants staring at him. Nitocris had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently as the sphinxes continued their march, but he paid her no attention. His eyes locked for a split second with Arturia, and Mordred glanced between them in wonder. He almost seemed… lost in thought as he just stared at her. Mordred huffed lightly as he finally turned away, and muttered something she couldn't hear.

"Lucius! Wait!" Gudao cried out, but the servant had begun his swift escape into the massive sand dunes. Within seconds, he was far away and out of hearing.

"That was a little rude. Should we pursue, master?" Medusa asked as she walked up behind the two quietly.

"No… That would be equally as rude," Gudao chuckled as he looked back towards the group of servants. Jeanne and Scathach each had an arm entwined with one of Gabrielle's and were helping her walk. The female mage flashed a reassuring smile to her best friend, but her breathing and tired eyes spoke louder.

"Know your limits, Gabby," Scathach warned in a friendly tone, giving the magus a tiny shake of her head.

"I'll be fine… Gudao's right… Let's not keep the… pharaohs waiting any longer," the magus breathed. The newly revealed, hot sun was not making it any easier for her, but thankfully the walk was visibly shorter than their previous hike. It was smoother too.

"Yes... please…" Nitocris grumbled ahead of them with one hand on her hip as one spiritual ear twitched impatiently. She turned and began following her sphinxes once more. Gudao and Mashu quickly fell in line next to the weakened master.

"Awww... I wish he stuck around longer~!" Da Vinci practically pouted as she clenched her staff with disappointment. "That arm! Airgetlám, he cried! The divine arm of the Celtic war god Nuadha! A divine spirit-class mystery! Ohhhhhh how I wanted to ask so many questions about it! I want a prosthetic like that for myself~!"

Nobunaga raised an eyebrow as she slung her matchlock over her shoulder. "But he said his name was Lucius. That doesn't make sense."

"Like the Roman Emperor Lucius Verus, correct?" Gudao had chimed in as he gazed ahead in thought.

"Wow, always so knowledgeable, Gudao," Da Vinci praised with a small clap of her hand against her staff. He gave her a sheepish glance, then thumbed towards Mashu. "Ah, that works too~... If it is him, though, I find it odd that he would have such a weapon too. I wish Nero or any of the emperors were here... Maybe they would have sparked a reaction. Then we would have known for sure."

"Fou?" The small familiar chirped near Mashu's feet as it turned to look at the servant behind her.

Mashu slowly tuned out of the conversation and slowed down, letting Arturia come up next to her. She saw the sidelong look Arturia was sending over the sand dunes. "Is there something wrong, Arturia?"

"He felt… familiar, somehow," the King of Knights stated as she slowly walked. Mordred overheard, but didn't bother voicing her agreement; It was true. That guy felt familiar. His voice sounded like something she'd heard before, like she should know who it belonged to. It wasn't as familiar as Mashu's presence, so to speak, but she still had her doubts. At the very least, Gawain and Lancelot also made occasional glances in the direction Lucius left.

"Perhaps someone from your legend, my liege, and hopefully not of ill intent" Gawain added simply. Mordred did not miss the small glance he sent her way at the end. She merely ignored it, but it certainly prodded the fire within.

"He lent his blade instead of leaving us to the wolves. I doubt he holds any ill intent," Lancelot chimed in, and earned a small sideways glance from Gawain. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Gawain simply nodded. Mashu looked between them hopefully, but Mordred ignored the exchange entirely from her spot towards the back.

"Yes. But until we encounter him again, this familiarity will remain a mystery," Arturia stated plainly. "For now, we have a rather… prideful king to meet."

"Fou!" the familiar exclaimed before jumping to its favorite spot on the demi-servant's shoulder.

With the exchange over, Mashu walked over to Lancelot to converse with him as she often did privately in Chaldea, oblivious to Mordred's gaze from behind. She remained silent throughout the entire exchange. Besides Gawain's distrusting glance, not once did any of them include her. She grumbled with discontent and sulked as she followed well behind the knights. Maybe as soon as Jekyll was done talking with Emiya just in front of her, she'd go vent on him. He always was a nice, meaty punching bag.

The only one who noticed her grumbling was Medea, who followed closely behind and eyed the knight curiously. Unbeknownst to Mordred, the cloaked caster could hear everything she grumbled about. Everything from her father not noticing her to being treated so unfairly worked its way to the caster's ear. Oblivious, Mordred just fumed at her lot in her new life and silently waited for Jekyll to notice her mood.

Medea merely frowned with thought as she followed quietly behind.


	3. Chapter II: The Sun King Ozymandias

"What a strange turn of events," Jekyll mused as he readjusted the cravat, then took a sip of the delicious wine that filled his golden cup.

Mordred, with her helmet dismantled into her armor, huffed next to him. "I don't buy it. He's just doing this to drop our guards..."

"Considering how much you're eating, I think you're buying it fine," he sighed as he looked to his friend across the golden table. She glared at him in return, then shoved another slice of chicken into her mouth. They had chosen to sit at one of the large table's far ends with Gabrielle, who giggled at her antics; It was good to see her in fairer health after a magecraft-induced treatment. The temple's protection from the mana-infused outside air meant the breathing masks could also be temporarily discarded.

As Mordred was quick to point out at first glance, their situation had not gone poorly as Nitocris had suggested by any means.

Upon entering the temple, several guards had taken the place of the group of sphinxes to lead the female pharaoh and her Chaldean guests to the inner sanctum. It was after navigating several luxurious sandstone corridors covered in hieroglyphs that they arrived at the large, golden room in the heart of the complex. The large, sandstone columns flanked a grand blue carpet in the center of the room, which was spacious enough to rival a small stadium. The golden table that are at had appeared in the center after their initial greeting.

It was at the throne at the very end of the room, the exact center of the temple where a sunbeam lit the Egyptian legend, that judgement was to be passed. Instead, to Nitocris' surprise as well, the Sun King had other ideas. Instead of judgement, he had ordered servers to bring out food and for entertainers to begin their performances consisting of traditional music and dance. No fight or conflict had broken out, but Mordred was nowhere near comfortable enough to deem him an ally; The others likely felt the same.

As to why they were warmly welcomed was a complete mystery. Gudao had only just recently informed him of the Sun King's own residence at Chaldea a minute ago, so that wasn't it. That sure made him extra happy though. "Splendid, splendid! A Pharaoh of my stature deserves no less!"

"I agree, Sun King Ozymandias," Gudao slightly bowed before the throne with a confident smile. He'd been there this whole time and had yet to even touch his food.

"You are permitted, Master of Chaldea... Share more stories of my stay and accommodations. Consider it a blessing to grace the ear of the Sun King with your words!" the olive-skinned man declared as he sat forward on his throne intently.

His intricate golden armor and jewelry sang of higher prestige and divine grace than the intricate throne he was perched. The muscular man, clad with black, skin-tight cloth, looked perfect atop the sandstone throne, whose golds and blues glimmered around its edges like spotlights. His regal golden eyes gazed at the male master expectantly from atop the massive throne, but there was no discernible tension whatsoever. There was only Ozymandias' flawless smirk that shimmered like his ancient adornments.

At the base of the throne, Nitocris still stood at guard with her staff in hand, but disbelief in her eyes. Mordred glanced at her thinly veiled disappointment, but withheld a chuckle at a previous muttering she overheard.  _"To have earned the Sun King's favor so easily… No! I-I, Nitocris, am not envious!"_

Though a nice revelation, Mordred couldn't help but feel there was a reason for the prideful king's actions.

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter II: The Sun King Ozymandias** _

**-=======)==o**

"Still no transmission possible, doctor," Tesla stated with his arms crossed at the back of the room. The jacket of his modern black suit rested on top of a nearby chair. His collar was undone and the blue tie hung loosely around his neck as he shook his head. He appeared just as concerned as everyone else in the room, but not nearly as stressed as the acting Director.

"Why can't we establish a- Dammit. What could possibly be interfering!?"

"Doctor Roman," Lord El-Melloi II began with his hands in his favorite red coat. The few employees still within the control room were giving the pair concerned looks. "For the last time, I suggest you get some rest."

The disheveled Chaldean official ran a hand through his hair as he sighed in frustration. "I can't. Not while we haven't made first contact."

"Doctor Roman..." an Indian employee began tentatively.

"No, Anishka... I need to make sure they're alright. I-I can't leave the console in case-"

"Doctor Roman Archaman." The doctor looked up from the primary console to look at the cast-

He found himself staring at a small mirror held up by a robot. His reflection had definitely seen better days. The bags under his eyes looked terrible. The stress piled considerably since the first hour after deployment. His hair was a mess due to the countless times he had run his hands through them to vent frustration. A game could even be made out of guessing the number of red veins that stretched across his eyes.

The robot slowly pulled the mirror back at the beckoning of the caster behind it as the doctor sighed in resignation. Of course he was worried. Every time contact wasn't made, he couldn't help but fear for the worst. Even as the system continually checked and acknowledged they were there, he feared for anything.

Lord El-Melloi had a very rare concerned look in his eyes, the usual scowl long since vanished. "We understand how you feel. They may very well be in trouble, but by the rate their signal has been moving, they're alive and mobile. All we can do is keep trying to break through."

Roman dejectedly sat on a nearby chair and felt the strength in his legs give out after spending hours frantically working. "…I know."

"Tesla and I can continue hailing. We've got nothing more important to do while in recovery."

"Get some rest, doctor," the archer nodded in agreement as he made his way to the front of the room. "It's a mystery you've been up this long without any coffee, but us intelligent types need our sleep."

"I know…" He fell into silent thought as dreams threatened to take hold. Fatigue whispered into his ears and tugged at his eyes. Sleep beckoned and seduced through silence.

The doctor would not argue that his eyes were trying to shut themselves as he thought, and his fingers continuously shook when left to do nothing… But he felt so guilty. Countless hours were always poured into making sure the masters were well supported on their endeavors. If anything, he felt that he owned them now more than ever after what he told them about Mashu. He felt horrible that he had kept the secret, and the sting from Gudao's punch truly told him how wrong of a decision he made. That's why he had to make it up to them as best as he could... yet they were right.

Chaldea did all they could to solve the jamming issue, but they can only wait and keep trying.

The doctor slowly got up from his chair and walked towards the back of the room, where Tesla had borrowed an absent employee's monitor. A robot hovered out of the way as he reached for a hidden panel and slipped his fingers underneath it. With a few clicks, a temporary cot opened up in the wall and slid partially out. After sitting down, the doctor, with a fatigued gaze that tore through the floor, removed his shoes and slowly laid down. A content sigh left his lips as he slowly closed his eyes.

His mind was a rush hour traffic jam, and he wondered how he'd even sleep. "…Wake-"

"We'll wake you up if anything changes," El-Melloi interrupted from next to the bed, which startled the doctor. He must have followed very quietly… or not. He may have just been that tired and simply not noticed.

Roman's mind fell absolutely blank. The question of if he could sleep was lost in an instant as the caster muttered a small incantation for the distraught individual and ensured a rejuvenating rest.

"He works as hard as Gudao… Too hard."

The caster turned to the archer and nodded slowly before he started walking towards the front of the room. "His concern and hard work are commendable, but that lack of sleep will cause a mistake. This is for the best."

Tesla nodded and tossed one final glance towards the sleeping doctor as El-Melloi moved to the primary console. Contact in past primary anomalies had been made within an hour at very most, even under battle conditions. This time, it had been nearly fourteen hours since they deployed and not a single communications link had managed to stabilize, let alone attempt to form. More servants were getting concerned by the hour if they would actually feel the ripple of a master's death from the distant past.

Tesla's hands swiftly danced across the control panel as concern was dammed behind focused eyes. "I'll try another localized channel sweep to see if I can break through. All employees, please try and find holes from scratch. Any possibility may lead to a discovery."

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

" _O' Great Sun King! I have betrayed your trust and lead your enemies into this temple! People whose names reside among our list!" Nitocris declared while on her hands and knees before the throne. "I will happily accept any punishment the Pharaoh wishes to place upon my head. But these kni-"_

_Her eyes widened as she was interrupted by the hearty laugh of the Sun King who had previously been drowsy until their entrance. She dared to lift her head as he stared back down at her with a gri- No, he was staring at the black-haired Chaldean._

" _You must be Master Gudao of Chaldea, and these must be your servants," Ozymandias asked with a loud and proud voice; There was no doubt in his tone. The master's eyes widened in shock. "I understand you are here in this singularity to retrieve the grail and repair the anomaly."_

" _You are correct, Sun King Ozymandias. We do not mean any harm or inconvenience to your rule," Gudao replied quickly with a small bow, earning a curious but delighted raise of an eyebrow from the Sun King. He was more than well aware that they would arrive, and was not surprised when he caught the first glance of the distinctive uniform that the visions granted him for possessing the cup. The courteous gestures were also welcome._

_What delighted and surprised him most, however, was the presence of particular servants in Gudao's entourage. Had he not been wiser, he may have had them immediately hounded down by his army of sphinxes to protect his kingdom. Instead, it made the possibilities of future entertainment_ _**much** _ _more enticing. Their obvious difference in magical energy with the ones he had personally clashed with was all he needed to know when they entered his kingdom; He knew the knights before him were not interested in his head, but rather the-_

" _Grail? Anomaly?" Nitocris breathed out in curiosity as she looked up at the pharaoh. Upon meeting eyes with him, she quickly bowed her head at having forgotten her place._

" _It is my failing to not have properly informed you of such circumstances, Nitocris. I shall remedy this as soon as we cater to our esteemed guests properly."_

" _I shall happily accept the punishmen-"_

" _Worry not, Nitocris… Punishment is unnecessary for bringing such a surprising form of entertainment…" He stated as he casually looked among Chaldea's many servants, but took particular interest in the summoned Knights of the Round Table and their young King. "Yes… This is a promising sight from Chaldea! Nitocris! Have the sprites set up the table for a proper banquet! Let us show our guests how the wonderous people of the sand deliver proper hospitality!"_

" _Y-Yes, O' wise Pharaoh!"_

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

The table was abuzz with relaxed conversation as the servants continued to pick food from the many different plates. There was a seemingly endless train of fire sprites bringing new dishes from the unseen kitchen. These being of mystical flame resonated strongly with ancient power, yet there was no cause for alarm. Agile and swift, they merely made quick work of bringing hot food for their feast.

Any initial hesitation over poisoning had passed an hour ago as the Chaldean group continued to eat. Medea and Medusa had finished their small meals, and quietly talked at the opposite end of the table from Mordred and Jekyll. The caster looked composed but comfortable like many others ever since they escaped the blistering heat. Even so, she shot an occasional glance towards Mordred while others enjoyed the meal.

Arturia especially, flanked on both sides by Gawain and Emiya, was heartily enjoying the food as it came out. As she continued to eat in delight, Emiya looked on in slight amusement, and barely concealed jealousy, at how much she was enjoying the dishes. Jeanne giggled in her seat next to him, but Lancelot merely remained quiet beside her and kept a silent vigil.

On the opposite side of the table, Nobunaga was simply enjoying whatever food she could get her hands on. She still grumbled about the lack of fish on occasion from what Lancelot occasionally heard from his spot. Beside her, Da Vinci continued her conversation with Gabrielle and Scathach while her staff remained propped against Gudao's empty seat. Though attentive for any possible attack, he still listened intently to Da Vinci's little lecture.

"We're definitely in the 13th century, but the readings from my staff are not incorrect either," The inventor mused loudly to the two as she played with an apple in her ungloved hand. "While walking here, Nitocris said this was the Egyptian Desert, and she wasn't lying. It is B.C. Egyptian sand, but how Ozymandias managed to transplant an entire region here is beyond me."

"Does that mean the Sixth Singularity isn't the Holy Land, but this desert?" Mashu inquired across from him. From what Lancelot could easily guess, she was definitely going to force feed Gudao food if he kept his conversation with the pharaoh going any longer; Fou was happily taking advantage of his abandoned plate in the meantime.

"Mmm… not quite. It's just that this Egypt is a foreign object to the world. But according to my device's readings, there's one place in Egypt where space-time is even more distorted… and it sits on the exact spot the former Jerusalem should be."

"And these distortions are why we can't get in contact with Roman," Gabrielle presumed with a sigh and shake of her head. "Doesn't look like we'll have help for a while..."

"We should be thankful there weren't any serious encounters yet," Scathach offered, and earned a small incredulous look from Gabrielle. She merely smiled lightly at her. "If you are about to bring up the incident with Nitocris, I will remind you that we were all holding back to save energy. We just had a wandering servant to thank for diffusing it."

"You're right… Well, I hope Chaldea isn't in total panic at least…" She sighed again and bit into the pineapple she had newly sliced on her plate. "Lucius... Maybe we'll run into him again."

Lancelot sure wouldn't mind taking another glance at him. He hid himself under cloaks, yet there was no mistaking a sense of calm nostalgia; Had his mad enhancement been overwhelming him, maybe he wouldn't have noticed as clearly. Yet that man resonated within him for some reason. Lucius must be a cover.

The pharaoh's roaring laughter at the conclusion of Gudao's latest story summoned the table's collective attention. To say they he was glad that Gudao had kept Ozymandias beyond content was an understatement. Along with an adult Gilgamesh before Astolfo had his little treasure hunt, the prideful Ozymandias was known to be both handsome and extremely hard to please. At least he wasn't as insulting as Gilgamesh, and considerably easier to talk to if you got past the prideful stance.

While another entity entirely due to the workings of the throne, this Ozymandias at least seemed to share many of the same traits, so any corruption was not likely… though his immediate hospitality seemed out of place and still very suspicious. Lancelot didn't like it, but he'd take it over a difficult battle. Their guard remained high, however subdued it may currently be.

"As much as I would like to hear more tales of my interactions with a young King of Heroes, I must change our topic back to recent matters... You have saved Pharaoh Nitocris, ridden me of my drowsiness, and have pleased me greatly, therefore I shall grant you a blessing of  _my_ choosing," the Sun King stated with a mirthful smile.

He leaned back in his throne and placed his head onto his hands. The head had once more apparently slid off the neck to which he simply adjusted it back into position. Gudao didn't concern this third occurrence like he had the previous two. Lancelot remained incredulous, and shared a blank glance with Mashu. Regardless, Ozymandias continued. "I have decided I shall give you some answers... answers I  _know_  you seek."

Gudao smiled enthusiastically. "We will appreciate that favor greatly, Sun King."

"There was never doubt you will," he replied with a small chuckle before casually reaching into a small hieroglyphic chest adjacent to his throne. The Sun King casually searched the space with his free hand, evidently careful not to damage whatever delicate item he searc-

Gudao audibly gasped, and Lancelot's eyes widened upon seeing a sparkling golden grail so casually pulled from the chest. Ozymandias held the grail before him with a smirk and accompanying raise of an eyebrow. "You are looking for these, yes, Master Gudao of Chaldea?"

"You have a grail!?" Gudao nearly exclaimed with lost composure. Behind him, the table had grown silent at the sudden outburst and collectively stared at the golden chalice in the hands of the Sun King. Even Fou had frozen while attempting to shove one of Gudao's grapefruits in its mouth. A quick glance to Da Vinci, who stared with surprise and confusion, proved that it was as genuine as the ones in Chaldea.

"Of course, for it is a treasure befitting the Sun King!" Ozymandias declared easily with a laugh before placing the grail casually back into the compartment. "I know what runs through your mind, but that is not the case. I liberated the grail from the clutches of the crusaders a long time ago, but someone as great as myself has no need to use this device. Ah… but it does make my wine taste like the sun itself when I drink from it."

Nobunaga chuckled to herself at that claim. Lancelot secretly found it amusing too to use one of the most powerful magical devices as a wine goblet. Medea gave her a curious glance while the warlord simply shrugged towards her with a grin.

"I shall be honest. I thought you would have perished by the fourth singularity, but I admire your ability to prove my judgement wrong. Your tenacity and determination are far above commendable," Ozymandias declared as he leaned forward on his throne. His smile faded into a frown. "But this singularity, is far different. Far more dangerous… And you are  **far**  too late! While your courage is worthy of praise, your pace was slow! The human order of this age has long since collapsed with the eradication of the crusaders!"

Mashu quietly stood up from her seat at the table, gaining the attention of the room. "If I may, O' Great Sun King… what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly as I say. There should have been a battle over the Holy Land. One side besieging, one side defending… Total war between two irreconcilable religious factions! At the end of that war, the grail would have ended up in one group or the other, and the Holy Land would doubtless have become the breeding grounds for the demon pillars… If you had arrived here sooner, that is…"

"But that didn't happen. The war to reclaim the holy land never occurred… is that what you're saying?" It was Da Vinci's turn to stand, and caused Mashu to quickly retake her seat. "You were likely summoned by someone among the Crusaders. And you opposed them like that was the most natural thing to do, making the Holy Land your own and seizing the grail. Were you the one who summoned this land of Egypt? And caused the human order of this era to collapse?"

The pharaoh blinked in surprise. Ozymandias turned his head to look back towards Gudao. "Who is that? She is quite knowledgeable."

"That's Leonardo Da Vinci."

"Oh? I know that name. One of the brightest in all of human history, or some such," he mused out loud as his voice still carried across the room. "I see, I see. It's as they say… genius and idiosyncrasy are two sides of the same coin! You would make for a fine concubine for this great Pharaoh!"

"No, no. Compared to the great Sun King, I'm juuust a bit more intelligent~!" She dared to correct, which caused a small chill to run through Mashu as Nitocris glared daggers at the inventor. "So then? Was my theory correct?"

"How bold… Inferring I lied about using the grail," Ozymandias chastised with a small raise of his eyebrow, though his amusement remained. "However, you are wrong. I did not use the grail. I am simply its owner now. I have absolutely no interest in the Holy Land! And thus, listen carefully…"

The room remained dead silent as he leaned forward once more with a small, growing smirk. "The one who made this an exceptional singularity, and razed this age's human order to the ground is seated in the ruins of the city you seek… Jerusalem! In that Holy City of despair! The Lion King... Yes, the Lion King of the immaculate white!"

"The Lion King?" Gudao asked curiously as Lancelot's eyes narrowed. Even with everything the throne had offered as information, the Lion King did not ring a bell… unless they possibly meant- No. Definitely not. There's no way one of Jack and Alice's favorites movies had to do with this.

"You seem confused as to their identity. I will attest I am well aware of her faction and its identity…" Ozymandias started but soon sat back in his throne with a content yet devious smirk. That unsettled the berserker's nerves. "…But I have decided that I have informed you of enough."

"You will not spare us with the Lion King's identity?" Da Vinci asked as she continued to stand.

"Do not get this meeting wrong, Leonardo da Vinci… I am not your ally. We will fight over this grail in due time, but that time will not be now… For now, you are my esteemed guests… Guests that must still see for themselves the truth of this world, and its cruelty!" he proclaimed proudly with a chuckle. His eyes narrowed slightly as a calm smile returned. "But we of the sand are not cruel. To allow guests of the Sun King's domain to not relish in our hospitality would be disgraceful. To not reward those who have aided us would be an even greater stain on our pride! But an alliance is out of the question..."

He leaned forward and stared over the servants in front of him with a sudden frown. "As you currently are… no, I will not say any further… You must find out for yourselves, as I have said… If you even happen to make it that far. I still doubt that you will last this singularity. I care little if you prove me wrong."

Medea and Mordred narrowed their eyes while the latter clenched her fists with grit teeth. The remaining knights looked firmly towards the pharaoh, but showed no emotion. They likely felt as insulted as he did. Even so, a chill ran down his spine at the ominous words of a truth that lay ahead.

Gabrielle shivered, and Mashu looked uncertainly to Lancelot as Fou merely continued to chow down on Gudao's food. The rest of the table remained fairly blank in expression, while he glanced at Jekyll. He was doing a fine job of keeping an infuriated Mordred from saying a choice word… or dozen. Her glare turned to him momentarily, and though he took its hateful heat with disappointment, he shook his head slowly to assist Jekyll. She clicked her tongue with distaste, but thankfully did nothing else.

"But I have proven you wrong before, yes?" Gudao stated with a confident smirk of his own. The blindfolded rider smiled with pride at her master's words, as did the rest of the table. Nitocris gripped her staff at the audacity of the statement, but to her surprise Ozymandias simply laughed heartily once more.

"You indeed have… so you may certainly try again, Master Gudao of Chaldea," Ozymandias declared as amusement danced with his smirk. "My only guidance is for you to head to the gates of the White City and find out for yourselves. My citizens shall provide enough supplies and material to ease your journey, lest you die in the desert and disgrace our generosity… I shall give you another hour to finish your meals since you have delighted me with your stories, then you must leave my chamber. Your stay in my temple shall end when the sun sets, though I look forward to how your journey unfolds from there…"

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

Click.

With the conclusion of the early morning feast, several of the servants had wandered off into the pharaoh's kingdom to explore the many different hallways that led to various pieces of a sheltered civilization. Housing districts and markets connected through several corridors while other passageways were merely dead ends that led to a lone sphinx on sentry duty. The amount of people protected by the Sun King never ceased to amaze.

Click. "Fou, fou?"

It was a pristine, sandstone kingdom built within the pyramid that droves of citizens enjoyed. Torches lit some area while direct sunlight from intricately designed chutes illuminated others. It was a roofed utopia within the sands, complete with a large oasis room and several wells. The hieroglyphics, white columns, and blue accents shimmered flawlessly as ancient music bounced across the many halls. Even the smell of delicious food filtered through the comfortably dry air.

The shutter of the camera clicked one more time, and Lancelot smiled. "I'm sure that one will come out great."

"Easily! This place is so beautiful!" Mashu breathed with a small smile as she stared at the oasis that glowed under a sun spot. Several children with white waistcloths happily waded and splashed each other while their parents took filtered water from the wells.

"Fou! Fou!" the furry critter happily chirped in agreement from Mashu's shoulder.

With his helmet off, the berserker chuckled as he looked down at the small demi-servant next to him. Mashu had long since dematerialized her shield in favor of playing with the camera Gudao often brought with him on singularities. To say it was the male master's was often a joke, since it always wound up in the hands of Mashu during calmer periods of any deployments. Gabrielle also had a camera with her, along with various other items, but it was always the young shielder and Saint George who were known for being the Chaldean photographers.

"Shall we see if there's anything interesting to trade?" Lancelot asked politely as Mashu snapped another photo. The shielder smiled and nodded towards him.

As they walked, the berserker had never been so glad to have been the chosen subject for the mad enhancement experiment. His parameters had dropped noticeably with its significantly diminished effects, but his mental clarity made up for it during moments of peace. This was the first full singularity he was able to appreciate without being clouded by endless self-torment.

However, he wasn't free from its complete grasp. Even though if the mad enhancement was as non-influential as Beowulf's, his regrets and guilt ran deep. Nothing he did seemed to soothe his aching heart over the troubles he caused; For good reason. It was a forlorn voice in the back of his head, but the enthusiastic companion at his side was more than enough of a distraction.

While Mashu tended to spend time however she chose, she had been giving far more recently to Lancelot. They had quickly formed a bond since she often accompanied Doctor Roman and Paracelsus on checkups. They continually ensured the developed elixir did not have an expiration date or shattered upon an unknown trigger. A master may have feasibly been able to release the mad enhancement for the briefest of moments, but this was a far better improvement over a brief few seconds at best.

He was just glad the experimental elixir had worked phenomenally and had given him a surprise friend in the process. It was just too bad the material cost for brewing one potion was astronomical, but he truly appreciated the many gifts it bore. Over the many weeks spent getting to know her, Lancelot had his own set of questions raised after seeing her armor without his blinding madness. Though he wanted to ask, if she truly didn't know, Arturia had insisted she found out for herself.

Nevertheless, if it was any other magical signature, he might not have felt as uncomfortable and uncertain about when she did find out.

He knew exactly which servant saved her; There would never be a doubt to any knight that looked at her. Yet, even with its familiarity, it had taken on its own uniqueness due to the girl who inherited his powers. Whether she was one of the round was unquestionable to him: The problem was if anything would change when she realized it… Dare he say, these moments even felt like something that could've been.

But that could come later. The singularity came first. "Do you think Da Vinci will have her invention ready by sunset?"

"Knowing her, definitely," Mashu replied with confidence as she snapped another photo while walking. The confused citizen, suddenly the model for said photo, turned to her curiously as she passed while balancing the many pots on his head. Fou stared at the fearful gaze that landed on her companion as he walked away. "Many are helping, so they should be done in no time. Thanks again for keeping me company instead."

Normally she'd be with Gabrielle and Gudao, but the napping masters were in good company as Da Vinci tasked others with assisting with her on-the-spot invention. Lancelot had volunteered to follow the eager explorer instead. "You're welcome anytime, Mashu."

While he often enjoyed spending time with the demi-servant who'd been nothing but pleasant to him, this time wasn't as comfortable. He had been noticing wary and even fearful looks on some citizens as they passed. Thankfully they never seemed to be directed at his younger companion and only to him, though that did little to settle his nerves. It was as if some of these citizens knew who he was… but how?

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

Walking the stalls of the market ahead, Gawain had noticed the uncertain trend long before and in more startling amounts.

He had been exploring on his own in an attempt to map the area for future combat reference, but it was hard to memorize an area when nearly everyone was giving him looks. They ranged from mostly fearful to slightly concerned, and some even glared at him outright even as he stared back in confusion. Even the act of buying a few bananas to help the local market had been met with stuttering and wariness from the shop keeper who seemed keener on keeping his mouth shut than taking offered gold coins.

Scanning the area, he spotted two glimpses of golden hair at varying lengths. He sighed in relief and gave silent thanks; The crowds seemed to almost ignore the king and her companion as they happily made their way through the market. If anything, they seemed rather relaxed about them, which made his own treatment rather curious. Maybe they had a thing against foreign men, but not foreign beauties?

It was another flash of blonde further away that caught his attention. Ignoring some stares, he turned to look at the retreating back of Mordred as it disappeared down a practically abandoned corridor. She too was receiving the same looks he was, but he was more concerned with the purple robed caster that led the way in front of her. He paused and watched warily as they walked in silence, though the caster made a wary glance backward that made him furrow his eyebrows.

The idea of the Knight of Treachery walking off with the Witch of Betrayal did not sit well with Gawain's conscious… at all.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Alright, what do you want?" Mordred asked skeptically, arms crossed over her armor as Medea looked around the corner of the dead end she had found. The connecting corridor was thankfully rarely traveled so she didn't have to use suggestion magecraft. She wanted to avoid unnecessary suspicion and incidents that would just make unwanted headaches.

" I'm going to be quick and blunt," the caster began as she turned her strong gaze towards the knight. "I overheard you earlier as we were walking to the temple."

Mordred took a few seconds to think about what she just said. Soon, she narrowed her eyes dangerously, though Medea kept her eyes firm and planted on the blonde. Since most of the walk was trivial subjects voiced to Jekyll, it was very clear which part she was inferring, even to the rather… slow knight in front of her. "Oh yea? Eavesdropping on none of your damn business?"

Medea sighed and gazed back steadily, but Mordred fell confused; It was rare for Medea to shown any ounce of concern, but she presented a glint. Truthfully, this whole secret meeting was something she'd have never even considered doing. If not for Naomi's endless kindness and the caster's newfound, curious acquaintance with Arturia, this wouldn't have even been a thought. She wouldn't have cared at all, and merely spared herself any trouble.

…And yet, she couldn't help but sympathize just a bit. There was something to be said about misunderstandings and feeling neglected. It struck a chord in her partially thawed heart, and on a whim, she dared to try and 'pay it forward' as Naomi often suggested. "I doubt the King of Knights looks at you with such disdai-"

"Why do you even care?" Mordred interrupted, making both of them more frustrated. Medea placed a hand gently to her forehead and exhaled slowly. She was well aware this knight could be exasperating to deal with, though it seems she underestimated the amount. Was the caster really that much less cynical than she used to be to not predict this obstacle? Well… they were already here. She might as well finish this.

"It is best to stop misunderstandings before they grow into headaches. Your brooding for Arturia and your fellow knights wil-"

"Is that all this is about? You're worried I'll start a fig-"

"Will you just let me finish what I have to say, Mordred!?" Medea practically yelled as she glared back at the offending saber. Mordred barely budged, but huffed while narrowing her eyes. Thankfully the hallway was empty. "I'm just trying to save a future migraine, and maybe help you in the process!"

The saber, slightly surprised at the revelation, hesitated for a moment before her glare intensified. "Well I don't need any help with anything!"

Without another word, Mordred stormed past the caster and quickly made her way down the hallway. Her armored boots ground loudly against the sandstone as she marched. An irritated Medea went into the hallway after her before stopping to watch her leave. With a crossed expression, she rolled her eyes and let out a low growl. The caster could have handled her temper much better, but same could be said for the knight. "Unbelievable… Why did I even…!? I should have just kept it to myself!"

"Though I'm sure Naomi would be pleased to hear you tried to help someone with acceptance issues..."

Medea's eyes widened and she quickly spun on her heels to see Jekyll leaning against the wall with a small smile. His black formal jacket was casually hung over one shoulder and his free hand gripping its collar while the other hand rested in his pocket. Had it been most other servants, she would have been very irritated with the idea of them listening in on the conversation. Jekyll was a rare exception since he was a common workmate with Paracelsus in the Alchemical Room. The assassin smiled and bowed his head towards her. "Sorry for eavesdropping, Medea. I know you loathe that."

Medea took a moment to silently admire his concealment, which was a presence concealment worthy for a strong assassin. The irony of the thought was that he was simply that weak in his current state. She felt herself calm down in the presence of another friendly acquaintance, but only barely. "I guess she would be pleased… Came to check up on her?"

"Initially. I'm concerned for both of you now, though… Are you okay?"

"No headache yet, so I'm fine..." Medea sighed. "I honestly don't know why I expected that to go anywhere. We've never spoken... and you followed us?"

"I was wondering where she disappeared in the market and caught sight of her in a hallway. After tailing you here I overheard the conversation," Jekyll explained with another small bow of his head. "Once more, I'm sorry for eavesdropping. It was rude of me… But thank you for trying to help Mordred."

"It was only on a rare whim," she sighed while closing her eyes in irritation. "She's as impossibly abrasive as ever. Is she like that with you?"

"I'm used to it," He answered with a small chuckle. They began to walk in the direction of the disappeared saber, and he shrugged lightly. "We're exact opposites, so it's the expected result. I've been trying for the past month to get her to reconcile with Arturia… You can see the results so far."

"What results?" she joked while rolling her eyes, and made her friend chuckle dryly.

"Exactly... It's a work in progress, I guess. Even Iskandar gave some advice apparently." Jekyll sighed in contemplation, which made Medea turn to him in surprise. "Mordred probably just got irritated so many are trying to help her with a personal issue… She's very independent and stubborn, after all."

"Has she even tried talking to Arturia? She's… surprisingly forgiving," Medea interjected. Her own past experiences with the King of Knights varied greatly. She was still astonished that after everything that had happened in the past, they wound up at least on cordial terms. There was hardly any bad blood between them left, especially after she had stopped her bullying months ago after that emotional elixir went awry. In addition, all the modelling sessions with her and Naomi probably helped.

But while her interactions with Arturia had been very disgraceful in the past, her and Mordred's actions were still in different leagues. "…though, my own acts against her pale compared to the Knight of Treachery."

"Yet you are the Witch of Betrayal, but you have quite the recent success story of proving that title wrong," Jekyll responded with a smile towards the caster who looked away to hide her smudge of embarrassment. While she still retained plenty of cynicism, especially in battle or when handsome men were involved, many noticed a positive change in her outlook. As expected, the change was most noticeable around Chaldea's top tailor and the resident regal berserker. "It's good to see you smile more often. You really do have a nice one."

"Step back on the flattery, boy," Medea shot him a halfhearted glare, though her mouth twitched at the sides. Jekyll laughed.

Distant laughter ahead signaled their proximity to the market. By the increasing sounds of the voices, they were nearing the crowds once more. Jekyll sighed. "But I digress… Mordred has tried to talk a few times, all of which were interrupted for assorted reasons she never explains to me… From everything I've observed, however, it's all just a mess of miscommunication and assumptions. I think they're both misreading everything and refusing to have that final talk."

Medea slowly nodded as the duo turned the corner and stopped walking. Mordred stood in hallway several dozen meters ahead with clenched fists and a glare, though she did not face them. Initially they were concerned they upset her until they noticed the familiar silver armor of Gawain further down the hallway. He had his arms crossed and was staring at Mordred, though his blank gaze turned towards the duo. Without even a word, he nodded barely, and marched back towards the nervous crowds.

Still, Mordred's hands shook as Medea blinked.  _'Clearly the whole table has communication issues…'_

Jekyll sighed, but soon chuckled as Mordred stormed down hallway towards the crowds. "She's not having a good day... And I'm going to be the one to hear about it."

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Did he really give us all this stuff?" Nobunaga practically ogled at the scene as the last of the servants to arrive at the entrance hall. The warlord was currently swinging her feet atop a few barrels with food supplies. She watched Leonardo and Emiya working the final parts of various strengthened wood and metals into distinct shapes. The endeavor was made easier after Emiya had projected uniquely shaped blades for wood working.

"Of course, for the Pharaoh is a generous ruler… the true king of this era!" Nitocris exclaimed with a prideful smile as an ear twitched happily.

"Does she get paid by the hour or by the quantity of praise?" Gabrielle wondered quietly, but accidentally drew the attention of the female caster.

"Did you address something to me?" she asked genuinely.

Gabrielle giggled while Mordred and Jekyll chuckled next to her. Fou squirmed happily in her loving embrace. "No, sorry, I was just telling my friend a joke."

Medea quickly chanted an incantation. The wooden chassis the two servants were working on gently levitated from the ground. Scathach and Medusa swiftly pushed the last carved wood and hard rubber wheel onto a metal axel. Da Vinci made finishing touches in the cabin of the vehicle, but was quietly instructing them on how to properly secure the wheel; The throne does not give vehicular engineering classes.

Citizens of the temple were starting to form a large crowd at the entrance of the grand pyramid. They watched the foreigners with interest as they built their unique contraption by Da Vinci's guidance. The crowd had only grown by the hour as spectators observed the wooden equivalent of a small truck reach its final stage. It needed only the cloth tarp to cover its rearward bed, the strange wings attached to the chassis, and some finishing touches in the cabin.

The latter was easy for Da Vinci's genius.

As she watched them work, Arturia could see the strange looks her knights were getting. Some passed wary glances, and even glares, towards Gawain who stood near a column by her and Mashu. It was apparently the same looks he had gotten all day within the temple. She saw Lancelot, who was also nearby, continue to ignore them as best as he could. She could tell how subtly uncomfortable they both were.

Sensibly, neither made any moves that may have increased the attention received. On the other hand, Mordred teasingly shot glares back and smirked when they recoiled in terror. Arturia watched the action with disappointment and shook her head at the knight's action before turning back to the vehicle being built. The Knight of Treachery hadn't noticed the reaction as she kept playing her little mind game, much to the concern of Jekyll who was attempting to stop her.

"A shame you couldn't trace a vehicle, Emiya. You should look into that~!" Da Vinci stated as she placed the windshield in place.

"Yes. Of course. I'll get right on that after I switch my origin to automotive," Emiya countered with a small smirk and a roll of his eyes. They both laughed. He continued to slide the tarp onto the back of vehicle with the help of Jeanne.

"To think we could make this before sunset," Jeanne mused before returning to humming. Medusa helped her buckle the tarp down onto the side of the newly formed truck.

"It is an easy task for the servants of Chaldea helping the geniu-"

"Genius that is Leonardo Da Vinci. You're turning into Ozymandias," Nobunaga stated as she happily hopped into the back of the truck to watch the others work. She didn't bother to help at all, but calmly waved at Nitocris as she glared at the offending comment.

"I am not!" Da Vinci huffed as she finished placing the last screw onto the makeshift windshield. Arturia wasn't surprised she'd managed to forge reinforced glass so quickly.

"Are you about ready to depart?" a slightly impatient and irritated Nitocris asked. Ozymandias had surprisingly given Da Vinci the time she requested and her materials, and they still had another twenty minutes.

Nitocris demanded they were to finish an hour ago simply because… well, Arturia couldn't figure it out. From what she saw, she was enjoying their strange antics when it didn't involve ribbing her pharaoh. In the last hour alone, she even seemed to enjoy their presence, though she never said it.

Even so, she dodged any question about what lay ahead, and occasionally forced herself to put up a front; Jeanne had wondered this was just her attempts to not get attached in any way. "The Sun King will not be pleased for you trampling over his generosity."

"We just have to load the supplies and start the engine, then we'll be out of your way!" Da Vinci assured as she happily began fiddling with her staff near a fabricated shifter.

' _To think a tyrant could be this generous,'_ Arturia thought to herself as she helped carry some barrels of supplies to the vehicle. Some barrels could fit on the sides of the cabin just above the wings, while others were placed at the bed's sides on makeshift racks.

The saber's mind briefly wandered to a distant Grail War, where she had a very different banquet with other rulers, or tyrants as she called them. While they had remained relatively unchanged from what she has seen of them in Chaldea, this meeting with the Sun King had placed some perspective on tyranny into her mind. While he indeed ruled with an iron fist, she did not hallucinate seeing the happy faces of the citizens within his domain. They were genuine, without any doubt.

It made her think about the other fiery, boisterous rider's forces. Iskandar's rule had been conducted in a more militaristic view, yet she also saw his army of prideful warriors beaming with confidence at their king. Tyrant or not, he had earned their respect and admiration, even after the terrible end his nation suffered. With that in mind, there was only one final doubt. Whether Gilgamesh's people felt pride for their king was a mystery, but she now reluctantly acknowledged… it may actually be possible.

It was truly eye opening to witness different rulers and their people, but her view on her own ideal rule did not shift from her discoveries. She had judged her past enough, and was having a hard enough time trying to figure out the best way to get her knights to stop their silent feud. Perhaps she should finally put aside her reluctance of bothering Emiya or Jeanne for advice on her issues.

Gudao looked back to make sure Gabrielle had finished putting her breathing mask on before throwing the lever to start the contraption. The roar of the engine starting caused several curious gasps and looks from the crowds as Da Vinci silently cheered from her seat. "It's ready~! I would have liked to call it an ornithopter sphinx… but it's not as sphinx like as I would have liked…"

The inventor put a finger to her lips as she looked up towards the sandstone ceiling in thought. "But what to call it?"

"Do names really matter?" Gabrielle asked as she moved to the center of the cabin's large, rear seat. Fou followed right on her heels with a small chirp.

The master looked through the back of the divider into the truck's bed to watch the other servants climbing in to find seats. There was plenty of room on the cloth covered, rear benches even with two barrels taking up space. While Da Vinci hummed in thought, the inventor got into the back seat with Gabrielle as Scathach nimbly hopped in next to her.

Nobunaga, having volunteered as the guardian, sat happily cross-legged on the support bar separating the tarp covered bed and open cabin; A roof would have covered the top if time allowed. Gudao waited in the driver's seat while Mashu happily took shotgun after she dematerialized her shield. Suddenly, Da Vinci's eyes lit up. "The Orinthopter Deluxe Transport Sphinx!"

She was still the only one smiling as Fou titled its fluffy head in confusion. "…kyuu?"

"…How about we just call it a lorry?" Gabrielle giggled.

The occupants of the cabin laughed to the expense of the inventor, who still mumbled under her breath that she'll call it what she wants. Mordred and Jekyll were the last two to get into the back of the truck, as Arturia poked her head through the open divider near Gabrielle. "We're all ready."

Nitocris walked up to the driver's side of the lorry, but eyed the vehicle with curiosity before turning her attention to Gudao. "This is farewell then, Master Gudao of Chaldea. As you are aware, should you be insolent enough to return, it will be a declaration of war and we shall meet you appropriately."

"Of course. We are still humbled by your incredible generosity, and it shall not be forgotten. Our time spent among you and your people was fun!" Gudao said with a small inclination of his head and a genuine smile. "Until next time, may fortune forever grace the sands of your kingdom!"

Nitocris returned the genuine smile with one of her own. "Stall no longer, for your fate lies elsewhere… May the desert night be calm!"

The master nodded as he and the rest of the cabin waved goodbye to the caster while she stepped away. After releasing the break, Gudao pressed his foot against the pedal; Arturia was surprised how smooth it rolled forward. It was neither stiff nor uncontrollable, and she made a mental note to compliment the inventor for such extraordinary work later. Even Gudao's driving was commendably smooth and comfortable for being so out of practice.

As the master slowly drove the vehicle out of the kingdom and into the burning sands, it didn't sink. It merely moved across the sifting sands without a worry in the world; The engineering was surely something. Arturia even felt tempted to ask to drive, though her thoughts rested elsewhere. The guardian sphinxes eyed the vehicle as it passed, but did nothing more as it began its ascent over the first sandy dune.

While she stared through the cabin window, Arturia's eyes landed on the next destination: The beam of light that pierced the setting sun.


	4. Chapter III: Haunted Wasteland

The sun had set nearly an hour ago. The sweltering heat began to diminish as cool air rushed past the Chaldean lorry. Its mana-fueled lights lit the path ahead, but with only dunes as far as the eye could see, there was little worry of collision. The occasional beasts that attempted to hound the lorry were swiftly deterred by Nobunaga's volleys, so the ride remained mostly peaceful until the archer's guns roared with anger. Whether her laughter or the firearms were louder was a debatable topic.

Mashu looked up and enjoyed the roofless cabin's unobstructed view. The stars were starting to come out as the twilight blue faded slowly. She was silently glad Nitocris had shown one final act of kindness, or so she assumed. The sandstorm covered the temple far behind, but the skies ahead were a twinkling sea. No matter how many times she saw the night sky, it always made her eyes twinkle with glee. Experiencing a calm, sandy desert made it yet another wonderful memory to keep.

"I thought the ride would be bumpier than this," Gabby commented from the back.

Gudao rolled his eyes with a smile. "Did you forget we're on sand, Gudako?"

His best friend stuck her tongue out at him. "I was just making an observation, Gudork!"

"Senpai, if you want to take a break so you may nap, I can take the wheel for a bit," Mashu offered as she interrupted the potential bickering between the two masters. Scathach and Da Vinci had quietly enjoyed the interaction while the imperially dressed archer had yet to cease her chuckling.

The male master quietly thought of Mashu's offer as he seemingly enjoyed the wind blowing through his hair. She waited, but stared eagerly towards the wheel. She'd never gotten the chance to do any sort of driving, even on the rare modern singularity they visited. The most she'd ever done was hold the wheel… but now that they had a truck, her heart beat with excitement. If she could just drive across these sands too…!

After a moment of thought, he smiled back at her before it turned into a teasing smirk. "Only if you show me your driver's license, Miss Mashu."

Even with the mask and goggles, she could picture him making that playful look that always made her heart skip a beat. She raised a hand to her heart in mock hurt as she returned the smirk with her own. "Do you even have yours, Senpai?"

"...Damn. Touché," he chuckled, and she giggled with victory. As Gabrielle smiled softly at their little exchange, Fou curled into a ball on Gabrielle's lap with a tiny smile of its own. Da Vinci had been playing with her reading devices while Scathach simply leaned back to enjoy the night ride herself.

Mashu glanced back at them for support, and with amused smiles, they nodded to her. She put on her sweetest smile and asked him again, "So… may I?"

"…How can I say no to you?" he asked with a smile of his own, and it admittedly made her blush lightly. Gudao was certainly being even kinder than he usually was these past few days. "Of course you can. We'll stop for a small break before continuing. Let's switch after we stretch our legs."

Maybe she was seeing things, but she could have sworn she saw his eyes brighten as her smile doubled. "Thank you, Senpai!"

"Fou! Fou!"

"And here I thought you were resting… or trying to," Gabrielle teased as she pet the small creature with her hand as it looked up from her lap. Its ears twitched playfully. "Sorry about that, little guy… We're a loud bunch, aren't we?"

"Kyuuuu~" If the furry friend minded, it didn't show it as it nuzzled its head into the master's soothing pats as the vehicle rolled to a stop.

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter III: Haunted Wasteland** _

**-=======)==o**

Several shrieks echoed through the scorched, ruined terrain, but the archer knight merely shook his head. "How sad…"

Several dozen mountain folk cowered behind whatever sparse cover they could find. They watched in horror as the assassin who came to save them was so easily bested by her opponent before even getting close. The near absence of light made her blend almost perfectly with the night, but to the knight before her it was all meaningless; His ability to attack and detect unhindered was evident by the bloodied assassin's severed arm at her side.

Struggling to even get up on her remaining arm, the Hassan grunted as she attempted to use the mutilated remains of her lower legs for help. As she tried to get on her knees, Sir Tristan merely stood several dozen meters away and watched with closed eyes. A unit of his own knight enforcers, whose silver armor shined even in the dim light, stood behind with their own weapons ready. They were glistening towers of chivalrous steel and cloth compared to the ragged refugees in sight.

Though a simple saber remained clasped to Sir Tristan's side, it was the bow that drew any attention. The silver grip and dark oak limbs matched perfectly with his armor, though its resemblance to a real bow ended in shape. The string was far too delicate and thin to properly string an arrow at range, if there were any present due to the lack of a quiver.

Yet, even in such a state, his bow was still far more effective than most.

"I am most sad, Old Man of the Mountain. It would be easy for you to escape this alone," Sir Tristan began as he slowly walked towards the fallen Hassan. "However… you have accepted your fate. The people of the Holy Land are cowering behind you. So you have remained to protect them, these refugees… and so something of worth was lost, in order to protect the worthless."

He stopped his approach and stared at the muscular, charcoal-skinned assassin as she grit her teeth beneath her skull mask. "…and that makes me grieve… You were worth so much more before I had acted."

"You say… that I am worth more than they?" she managed to croak out.

"Yes. Had you run, I would have had difficulty catching you even with my bow… Yet you stayed."

"…How honest…" The Hassan rolled onto her back but her arm gave out soon after. She took a few moments to catch her breath, and the archer gave her a window to speak. "If you are… as honest and chivalrous as you hold yourself… I will give my life in exchange for letting these people… go."

Sir Tristan straightened his back. His eyebrows fell slightly as if to glare incredulously at the assassin. "How noble… But you have already fallen, and I am not allowed to retreat. Apprehension is my mission… though I am now curious. What do you mean by letting them go?"

"Your right arm and legs… In exchange for what remains of my life, I'll take your right arms and legs." the Hassan began. Her voice held clarity and resolution in her waning moments; Sir Tristan would dare to say he was impressed at her tenacity. "For one day, you will not move those legs in hostile pursuit… and your right arm shall be sealed of hostile intent… You and your men… Though my life is a shameful one, and I lay battered, it ought to be sufficient a price for a simple act…"

Several moments passed in near silence as Sir Tristan thought of the absurd deal. Her life was worth far less at this point, though she had yet to reveal her unique trump card each Old Man of the Mountain possessed. This Hassan of the Intoxicating Smoke, even in this state, could still potentially cause serious problems to his accompanying enforcers if Hundred Face and Serenity were any evidence; Sir Agravain was never pleased when knight enforcers were needlessly lost.

He could kill her immediately and be done with it, but he had already begun a conversation. Such a cowardly and disgraceful act was intolerable by knightly standards. It seemed even in her wounded state, she still had plenty of cunning cards to play. "What honorable sacrifice… It is best you don't-"

She chuckled under her mask as blood dripped out. "I take that as your acknowledgement… Then, by your leave... Run! Run to… the other Hassans! They shall surely-  _Ugh_ … take you in!"

Before he could stop her, the Hassan had swiftly drawn a dagger and slid it across her neck. The Hassan's head rolled from its place and landed on the ground with her limp corpse. As the villagers gasped in horror at the sight, some covered the eyes of the children while others praised her act of unwavering kindness. Sir Tristan, still staring at the bloodied corpse, let out a scoff at having been outplayed by the Hassan. A simple miswording on his part had placed him into a contract bound by honor and chivalry, and he would not dare shatter it.

"To think she would cut off her own head… That leaves me with no choice but to follow the accord…Well done. Well done indeed," he began before he raised his bow slowly with his left hand. The villagers looked on in horror while the platoon of knights behind him stood sentinel. Tristan began moving the fingers on his opposing arm carefully, without budging the limb. His legs and right arm remained perfectly still. "However…"

There was a scream as a mother cried out in horror as she looked down towards her child.

"…you should have worded the request more specifically, fallen Hassan."

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

Arturia groaned.

She had gone through much in her life. Since pulling Caliburn from the stone, she had endeavored through trials that had made her legendary. She had fought through many grail wars, and made it to the final days regardless of hindering circumstances. The King of Knights returned to her stalwart and noble identity on the fields regardless of how much more relaxed and outgoing she had become in the halls of Chaldea. Her brave outlook was her foundation for the path ahead.

So for Arturia to actually become nervous and show it was a rare occurrence at best. Mashu's enthusiastic driving, that reminded her of Irisiviel's own, was one such moment.

"Are you alright, Saber?"

She turned to look up at Emiya next to her. The amused smirk on his face was all she needed to see as her expression turned to a pout. Across from her, Jeanne was giggling while Gawain did his best to hide his own inner amusement. Still, despite his teasing tone and stare, she saw the ever-concern for her in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Shirou…" she practically scoffed out while turning away in annoyance with her eyes closed. They shot open when Mashu made a very hard right at high speeds. The other three chuckled as she huffed with slight embarrassment.

Lancelot might have enjoyed the conversation from the other side of Jeanne had he not been paying more attention to the four-legged black beasts as they shadowed the vehicle from behind. In the shielder's defense, Arturia knew her erratic driving was in an attempt to shake these Soul Eaters, as they were called, off their trail without starting a fight; Her riding ability showed its colors smoothly.

To her exasperation, Mordred's sporadic taunts to the monsters from her seat at the very rear only added fuel to their fire, let alone Nobunaga's occasional shot. The rest of the occupants simply rocked with the motion of the lorry. The beasts had yet to make a serious move, so many lost interest. If they did, she was certain Jekyll would have been the first to alert them.

Mashu yelled from the front. "All right, we're getting past one final dune! Everyone, get ready for the impact from landing!"

"Landing?" Jeanne asked curiously while leaning forward to see through the divider. Arturia looked too.

"Full throttle! Hang on, everyone, we're going to jump!" Mashu yelled as she slammed the pedal to the floor.

"I-Is the jump really necessary to lose these beasts?" Jekyll stuttered only due to the sudden shift in speed as Mashu simultaneously turned the wheel.

The lorry started a hasty accent, and Mordred let out a holler in excitement across from him. "Who cares, Beansprout!? It's more fun!"

Medusa joined the knight's laughter with soft chuckles, though the rider, with mystic glasses out, kept her attention on her small book; Arturia wondered how far she was trying to get before they had to fight again. Whether she was paying attention or not didn't matter, because the rider didn't flinch, or move for that matter, as the lorry suddenly took flight upon ramping off the high dune. A feeling of weightlessness filled the rear as Mordred's maniacal laughing only continued with her excitement.

Medea held onto one of the barrels for support as did a few others while the vehicle began a sharper descent. On the roof, Nobunaga was cackling louder than Mordred while waving a hand towards the beasts which have stopped at the edge of the large sand dune. Whether they stopped the chase out of confusion or their reluctance to leave the desert sands was uncertain, but they refused to budge as they roared at the escaping vehicle.

"Bye, bye!" Nobunaga yelled loudly into the night air as she fired a parting shot at one of the four legged, black beasts. The eye-less Soul Eater roared as a bullet impacted the side of its hazed, abnormal face. It lashed out angrily at the air, but did not pursue with its companions.

Arturia looked into the cabin with barely contained amusement. Gudao was holding on to the door and the dashboard while Scathach and Da Vinci looked relatively placid about the approaching ground. Gabrielle's expression was unknown, even if she was gripping the back of Mashu's seat tightly, because Fou was currently latched onto her face in absolute terror.

 **"KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**  Arturia couldn't really understand Gabrielle's muffled words through the critter's fur.

Gudao braced as the lorry landed on the rocky ground, like he half expected the wooden contraption to fall apart regardless of having been magically strengthened. Fou continued to squirm on Gabrielle's face as she tried in vain to pry the scared familiar off, much to the amusement of Da Vinci, Jeanne, and Arturia. Gudao dared to take his mask off, and though Arturia turned to him in worry, she was satisfied when she saw his pleased smile.

Then they all felt it... the smoldering heat and the forlorn sights caught in the headlamps. The amusement of the moment was short lived upon the group getting their first glimpses of the surrounding area that was supposed to be the land around Jerusalem. Even Arturia fell perturbed.

"This is…" Mashu's voice softened as she started to drive once more. Arturia eyed the rocky landscape and the numerous smoldering craters as the vehicle's ride became noticeably bumpier. Unusually large rock formations in various shapes silhouetted the otherwise war-torn landscape. The occasional vague remnants of a structure or a tree gave the only indications of former civilization. Even with the dim light from the star-filled sky, one could tell that the historic land was now a desolate, blazing waste.

It was easier to breathe, but it reeked of forlorn hope. Outside of the rolling vehicle, Arturia could almost feel the deathly stillness of an air that should be humming with activity. This was the heartland… a hub of civilization for hundreds of miles. Yet… where was everything in this wasteland? They hadn't even spotted a soul in sight, nor any indication of life at all.

The inventor quickly checked the reading on the display monitor projected by her staff. "Forty-Eight degrees Celsius, zero humidity at night… atmospheric mana concentrations at point three milligrams… There's no way regular humans can properly live in this…"

"Is this… Solomon's doing?" Gudao asked slowly as he looked towards his best friend. Thanks to Jeanne, she finally wrenched the fluffy Fou off of her face. She ignored the fact the familiar had taken her mask and goggles with it and instead looked just as shocked about the landscape they found themselves. Murmurs from the back of the vehicle confirmed everyone was definitely confused.

"I believe so. He created the singularities by unhinging the foundations of human order. As a result, human history became unstable, and the King of Magecraft somehow achieved the great deed of burning away everything from past to present…" Da Vinci quickly recounted as she continued checking more of her readings. "That also meant that the singularities were the only places where the flames would not reach. But with the foundations so unraveled… it may be apparent that even singularities will not be exempt."

"In the end, this land will soon burn away," Scathach concluded calmly. Arturia couldn't tear her eyes from the desolate sights around them. For someone to just do this was… inconceivable. For a human king to do it was impossible for her to comprehend. "So this may be why Ozymandias didn't use the grail… the land was doomed regardless."

Da Vinci's attention snapped down upon realizing her own communications device to Chaldea was beeping. She looked to Gabrielle for confirmation as she reached into her pocket where she had stored her own. Gudao beat her to the punch by activating his own wristwatch to bring up a holographic window projected by the device. The blue-tinted screen showed an overjoyed Roman flanked by both Tesla and Lord El-Melloi II, and for the moment, the bleakness of the situation was forgotten.

"Hey, long time no see!" Gabrielle winked as Gudao took off his watch to place on the dashboard so Mashu and the others could see as they drove. Gawain and Emiya tried to peer above Jeanne and Arutria's heads to see what the commotion was about while Nobunaga hung her head upside down from her seat on the roof.

The warlord's cap swiftly fell off and covered Fou's head.  **"FOU, FOU!?"**

"Oh thank the lord, we finally broke through!" the doctor exclaimed while quickly patting the two servants backs beside him. "And you're safe! You're all okay, right!?"

"Yes, we're all fine! Sorry if we had you worried, Doctor!" Mashu spoke softly yet loud enough to hear over the bouncing vehicle.

"You have no idea- I mean, it's… I'm just… It's great you guys are alright! I was very worried!" the doctor stuttered with a smile which was quickly returned by several of the team. His smile was quickly replaced with confusion as he took in what he was seeing on the screen. "Wait… where did you guys get a truck!?"

"Um, hello? They have an omnipotent genius with them, idiot?" Da Vinci puffed proudly with a blank face. The doctor sighed, and Scathach smirked with amusement.

"Right... You're with them. My mistake, Da Vinci..." he sighed as Tesla laughed next to him. Lord El-Melloi II leaned towards the screen.

"I hate to interrupt the reunion, but Masters, would you mind giving us an update on the situation? There's only so much we can gather looking at this… unusual map."

Gudao quirked his eyebrow. "Unusual?"

"I think it's better you see for yourselves. But it seems King Solomon has been having a field day if this is what remains of the thirteenth century…" Arturia definitely didn't like the sound of that. Her dislike for the King of Magecraft only seemed to grow with every news of his exploits. This was no way for a king to act.

"I suggest we all get reorganized after we find a temporary rally point," Gudao interjected, followed by a nod of approval from the caster. He turned to Gabrielle who also swiftly nodded along with Da Vinci.

Gudao glanced back to the terrain ahead and pointed. "Mashu, let's use that rock formation up ahead. I'll select patrols to scour the area while we get everyone back up to speed."

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

Gawain looked over the barren landscape for the hundredth time and shook his head. According to Da Vinci and the others, this area was supposed to be within proximity of the great holy lands, and what little remained of it was disheartening. Upon leyshifting, he had anticipated seeing grand crusaders and thriving populations. Instead, even Ozymandias' cryptic words did little to prepare him for this.

"In your hands, O' Lord, we humbly entrust our brothers and sisters…" He looked to his companion who was currently kneeling on the ground with a small prayer on her lips. She knelt in front of what remained of a large building. The lone shadows of several grave stones lay scattered at its base at scraps of torn fabric blew from the trees. He watched her silently give yet another prayer as he kept his budding frustrations in check.

Jeanne slowly used her rolled-up flag as support and stood. She nodded towards Gawain. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Lady Jeanne. Let's continue forth, shall we?" At his suggestion, the two began their walking patrol once more.

The Chaldeans had set a temporary base camp that they'd use for a handful of hours. The night was still very young, and the masters were going to get as much sleep as possible before attempting to close the distance to the land ruled by the Lion King. If the rugged landscape was any indication, traversing it would be a bit more difficult than the desert, but speed was necessary; Chaldea hadn't gone this long without a proper leyline base camp before.

The ruins of the former holy lands sat beneath the newly raised city along with its powerful leyline. The next closest leyline was in the mountains to the north, and without one they couldn't effectively receive reinforcements without them likely appearing far away; Having allies potentially in the middle of the enemies upon arrival was less than ideal. Even if it didn't have that source of mana, their current base camp was surrounded by several deep crevices and blocking rocky earth, effectively keeping them away from the prying hands of the local population.

Gawain took Jeanne lightly by the arm and brought them behind a rocky outcrop ahead. The knight peered out carefully. The ghastly groans of the mentioned beings grew louder as they shambled past them towards the previous structure. The saint's eyes softened, but Gawain's remained vigilant.

He could almost feel Jeanne's heart clenched for the poor souls as she quietly gave them a prayer with softened eyes. They wore the torn clothing of the era's Arabic garb common amongst the Saracens of the Ayyubid Dynasty. With sunken faces and malnourished bodies beneath their earthen-colored cloths, they resembled blundering corpses rather than healthy people. Gawain wished to save them as much as Jeanne did, but their interactions thus far have only been met with… baser human desires.

Gawain and Jeanne had been forced to incapacitate several as they attempted to take any supplies... and the holy maiden herself. When the knight had bolted to her side to help, they were surprised at how fast the ghouls had dispersed and fled. If anything, it made the two a little more uneasy about the entire situation… More so than the thought of what they would have done if they had actually been strong enough to capture Jeanne.

Yet, Gawain's heart roiled with disbelief. If the King of Magic was indirectly responsible, then surely, as he heard from previous ones, there was someone or something doing it directly. Whether it was a demon pillar or a corrupt servant didn't matter: His blade wanted a word about this overwhelming atrocity.

"The sooner this patrol is over, the better," Gawain whispered with firmly, and hid his distraught and angry thoughts behind his composed demeanor.

"It's the same wherever we search…" Jeanne replied solemnly. "Only these lost souls and the remains of their land."

Gawain looked around the corner to scan ahead. As Jeanne looked around the corner with him, she inhaled audibly at the sight before them.

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

Among the crags and ravaged ground, the large rock formation shielded the small camp from view. At the top of the rocky monument, Emiya crouched with his bow at the ready while constantly keeping tabs on the three patrols. He didn't need to worry about the shambling ghouls since they avoided the camp thanks to hazardous crevices and piled rocks. The archer watched as Gawain and Jeanne disappeared from view two kilometers away as they dipped below a saddle.

Beneath his rocky outpost, the lorry was cradled into the side of the earthen formation.

Mashu was returning with gathered firewood from nearby trees so they could have a campfire to cook before leaving. Nobunaga sat at the top of the truck and stared back at the way they came; Beasts within her sight refused to enter the inhospitable biome. Nearby, Medea examined the scorched remains of one of the large trees in an attempt to find any possible clues though the residual prana. In a small alcove in front of the truck, Da Vinci was busy tinkering with a potential modification for her pride and joy.

Gudao sat within as he listened to both the Chaldean call and the inventor's pleasant humming. His eyes were drooping, but he remained awake dutifully. Long hours on the job weren't uncommon; As much as he wanted sleep, he'd rather make sure as many ducks were in a row as possible. The servants trusted him as a leader, so he did whatever he could to ensure he lived up to it.

"I can keep trying to recalibrate, but the B.C. era desert isn't cooperating with the communication links," the blue-tinted archer notified from the projection.

"It's fine, Tesla. Thanks for trying," Gudao replied as he leaned back against the malformed rock. The earth in this area was unnaturally smooth, and even cool to the touch on his back. "We'll just limit our sorties into the desert as best we can."

"That would be best," Lord El-Melloi II chimed in as he went over the notes Gudao had recently compiled through the recording system. He scrutinized over the several sparse observations they were able to collect, and his eyes narrowed as he went. "We can rule out Ozymandias as a possible ally if the stubborn resolve of our own is any indication… as for the Lion King, I would assume he was referring to Richard I of the crusaders… if…"

"If Ozymandias was lying and they hadn't been destroyed," Gudao added in, but took a moment to pass a glance at his sleeping best friend. She had a blue blanket covering her as she slept on a flat rock while Medusa kept silent guard nearby. Her blindfold was acting as a makeshift blanket for Fou as she gently pet its furry head while reading her novel.

"Precisely. I doubt Richard I would have turned on his own crusaders and the Saracens, so it's safe to assume that this Lion King is someone else entirely," the caster mused as Roman reappeared behind him with two steaming cups of coffee in hand. "It should be safe to assume they are a servant of some renown and utmost caution should be taken. At the worst case, we are dealing with another total war scenario like in America."

"Just about par for the course at this rate," Gudao yawned as Mashu walked inside. She gently placed a cup of water next to him. The master nodded and smiled in thanks as the shielder walked out of the alcove to get herself a cup. "However… this seems to be more of a Cold War at the moment. Ozymandias' forces are only guarding his domain and stockpiling resources, meanwhile we have yet to see any troops from this Lion King."

"So a temporary cease fire or non-aggression pact," Waver deduced as he placed the notes down onto the console. "And then there's the Hassans you encountered… They hail from this time and era as the Order of the Assassins, but it's a little surprising that you ran into  _servants_ from their order. Regardless. they appear to be in open hostility with Ozymandias, but is it the same for the Lion King?"

"We'll have to find out once we meet with either of them," The male master confirmed as he took another glance at the virtual map they sent. They were very close to the large, walled city that now occupied the location of Jerusalem. It should be an hour's drive at most if Mashu gives full speed, and two hours if not.

The fatigued master yawned.

Gudao checked the time. The clock read 2052. At best they would arrive around three in the morning, which still allowed the masters to have ample rest. They were still technically adjusting to the twelve-hour nights of the singularity, but the energy boosters and sleep pills would remedy this issue for another day at worst.

"I think this about wraps up the meeting," Tesla said with a small nod. "It's best you get some sleep and contact us with any further developments. We'll keep monitoring you."

"Much appreciated. Until then," Gudao finished with a nod and smile as the virtual screen projection disappeared. He let out a sigh, and felt his eyes try to shut themselves as he sipped the water Mashu had brought. When he placed the cup down the master nearly yelped in surprise as a blanket covered his vision after being thrown onto his head.

"With that over, it's time for you to get some rest."

The master plucked the blanket from his head and looked up to stare at Scathach. Quickly taking another sip from his water, the master simply nodded in appreciation. "…Alright. You and Da Vinci are in charge."

"Of course~!" Da Vinci hummed as she looked at the small device she tinkered with. It resembled some sort of large wooden barrel, though its intended use remained unclear.

Scathach offered the tiniest smile. "Now, to sleep with you. We'll wake you in three and a half hours for food."

The master silently nodded in confirmation. He smothered a small yawn with his hand as he moved to another smooth rock by his best friend. As he laid his head down, he noted through the opening of the alcove that Lancelot and Arturia had arrived from their patrol as they talked with Mashu and Nobunaga. Medea passed the group with a few pieces of bark in hand as she made her way to the truck. As he closed his eyes, the sounds of the camp slowly died out as fatigue ferried him to dreamland.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Don't break a leg, Beansprout."

"Ha ha, Mordred… Must you always poke fun at my parameters?" Jekyll rolled his eyes as he jumped down from the ruined, crumbled building they had used as a lookout. With her helmet down, Mordred shot her teasing grin towards her friend with barely contained amusement.

"Duh!" she admitted simply before humming to herself; Her armor was stuffy enough without this outrageous heat. The saber quickly turned around and began walking back towards camp as Jekyll sighed. They had found nothing of interest except the many ghouls that wandered the area.

Jekyll looked to his left at a few ghouls who were torn between trying to hide or carefully observing the pair. "They're still just watching."

"Oh?" Mordred inquired as she turned to face them. Her green eyes stared at the ghouls, which instantly made most tremble while the rest fled in terror. Mordred chuckled with a smirk on full display, and took a quick step towards them. Several more fled with ghastly moans while another let out a tiny shriek of concern. Mordred merely shook her head and chuckled. "What weirdos."

"I'd say they're more terrified, desperate, and malnourished than weird… They're desperate, Mordred."

She rolled her eyes. "You're saying that like I just wounded them."

"I wasn't imply- My word," Jekyll sighed in frustration. "Must you always twist things personally?"

"If you're going to bring up my little talk with the fashion witch earlier, don't," she warned with a light glare.

Jekyll crossed his arms. "I wasn't… and she was only trying to help you."

She growled. "I'm getting sick and tired of everyone trying to help me-!"

"Then just do something about your problem already for heaven's sake!" Jekyll yelled in frustration. Mordred's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at him. Incredulous thoughts filled her mind as frustrations tried to push its way to the front. Realizing what he had just done, he cleared his throat and subconsciously adjusted his cravat with closed eyes. "Erm… I, uh, apologize. That was a little too forceful."

To his surprise, Mordred simply chuckled. If it were almost anyone else, she would have been chewing their ear off and forcefully holding herself back from attacking... but not Jekyll. "Looks like my attitude is rubbing off on you."

"As if I want that," He rolled his eyes while rubbing his temple. "Look, Mordred. You come to me all the time about how frustrated you are that your fellow knights act so distant… or Arturia isn't paying any attention to you. Will you just talk to her already? At least? This is getting ludicrous. I know Gawain's being... churlish, to put it lightly... but you're not helping your case either."

Mordred frowned and looked away. Normally she would have yelled at the opposing party to drop the subject, but Jekyll was currently the only one who put up with her antics consistently and patiently since her summoning months ago. His sincerity really was extraordinary. It was one of the bright spots of her otherwise usually annoying days. "...She doesn't want to. It's clear every time I get confident enough to try."

"More like bad timing and unforeseen obstacles. Gawain rudely interrupted you those few days ago and made an assumed claim on his observations."

"That doesn't explain the other ti-"

"When you first arrived, you said you caught Arturia and Lancelot glaring at you in the summoning chamber. I saw them approaching you with blank expressions until you turned in their direction with a scowl after Nero made a comment about how much of a  _beautiful girl_  you were… but you  _still_ refuse to believe that. You still think they were glaring from the beginning," Jekyll recalled as he crossed his arms. "Do not try bringing up the other times, like the stare down you had with her in the salon before we deployed yesterday, or the incredulous look at how much of a mess you made from across the room during the carving contest."

For once, Mordred was speechless as she stared at her friend in surprise. His returning gaze was firm yet somehow soft and kind, a contrast to the suddenly assertive and borderline accusing tone he had just taken. The assassin had only listened patiently many before, rarely giving his view, but now he was finally voicing his opinion with surprising force. She soon found herself frowning and crossing her arms.  _'Why now?'_

"Is that what you think? That I'm just-"

"That's what I  _see_ , Mordred," he dared to interrupt her without hesitation. "The two of you are constantly misreading each other's actions. Whether bias or not is in play is irrelevant. You're reading her actions as if she still hates you, yet you haven't even bothered approaching, apologizi- anything!"

Jekyll made his way past Mordred and caught a few curious ghouls in his peripherals. He noted the once more surprised look on her face as he passed. Stopping quietly, he turned to face her again before releasing a dry chuckle. "Funny… For once, I'm not the one overthinking things… It's you."

Mordred opened her mouth to retort- she stopped herself. He was right. He often made a tease or two, at her expense for being slow witted, but he was serious this time. She was being stupid for a very different reason than what some occasionally implied around Chaldea… But she knows what she saw every time she… or did she know? The only way to know for sure was to finally have that overdue talk with her father. He was right.

She felt her frustrations build at how she usually jumped to conclusions. There was irritation that he was pointing things out that she didn't notice herself; It rang in her mind of the many times some called her slow or unintelligent. It made her feel worse about herself, and she wanted to angrily lash out to bury any fault and error others perceived. Yet, no amount of angry words and action would bury truths that were hard to hear.

He was always right, and she hated it.

The assassin sighed. "Look, Mordred… I care. You're my friend, and I hate hearing how everyone treats you... but I can't do anything about it! I'm not on such good terms with them as I am with you. If you were less abrasive to others as you are to me, you'd likely have far less people looking down on you in Chaldea. Even Gawain and Lancelot… though Gawain could honestly use a scolding or three in my opinion... Can you at least  _try_  for once as a favor? Do it for me?"

A few seconds passed in silence.

Mordred grunted in frustration and rolled her eyes before looking at her friend. Noting her actions, he simply smiled back. "Guess I finally got through that armor of yours?"

"Just shut up…" Mordred retorted as she made her way past the assassin. She so badly wanted to wipe that knowing smile off his face. "I'll…  _try_ , alright? I'll stop being… stupid… and try to be civil… and talk with my fa- Just  **shut up**  about this-!"

An explosion of rock in the distance silenced Mordred, and her helm quickly reassembled itself in response to danger.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Jeanne leapt back as the ghastly being swept its large, skeletal hand towards her. Ruptured rock was thrown high into the air with its vicious impact. The horrific apparition stared at her with its multiple skulls that shrieked into the night like a choir of demonic beasts. It glowed in the darkness of the night, yet its rageful cries echoed with a forlorn darkness that made the landscape feel heavenly. With every shriek and cry, it lashed out wildly at its targets like childish tantrum.

The saint swiftly leapt over an incoming slash of lacerating air and prana as the makeshift projectile dashed a rock to pieces where she once stood. She watched as Gawain leapt from behind it. His blade hummed with charged prana before he slashed at the translucent entity. It elicited a ghostly wail that gripped the heart with depressed fear.

Gawain landed near a villager's corpse, but took care not to disrupt it in any way. After accidentally stumbling upon this current tormented soul, he didn't want to take any other chances; He was a proud knight who could handle much, but if he could avoid a struggle, that was always preferable.

They had found the remains of one Hassan, and upon investigation, unleashed a shadowy grudge that continued to blossomed into this gargantuan phantom. Now, instead of attempting to bury the poor victims of a massacre, they were struggling just to put down the angered spiri-

He jumped to avoid a sudden slash of rampaging air, but it grew taller as it approached. He grunted it impacted his torso, and his armor reverberated like a pounding drum. With a grunt as the air left his lungs, he was hurled backwards and through the remains of a mud wall. His ears rang as the walls crumbled around him, but he reached out defiantly to pull himself out.

He heard Jeanne's voice over the cries of the damned. "Gawain!"

_**"aVeNGE-! NEvEr- foRgivE-!"** _

"Lady Jeanne! Please keep your distance!"

The knight jumped to his feet and shot forward. He ducked beneath another slash as a familiar hail of Emiya's red arrows impacts the side of the monstrosity's head. It shrieked in hair-raising anger as its red gaze flared towards Gawain. Its hateful presence multiplied as it focused on him, and seemingly him alone. He didn't care for the reason why, and only that it left the saint out of this. He could do his utmost to protect Jeanne without fear!

" _ **DeAth- TO- ThE- VILe- inVaDERs-!"**_ Another hail of arrows enraged the spirit further as the ground exploded with detonating rock and soil. The dusty debris cleared partially, yet the only affect was the phantom's growing, hateful aura. It let out another cry that ripped across the desolate wasteland.

Wild and maddened, it slashed and struck at the offending knight who simply ducked and dodged as necessary. Gawain groaned in frustration as he felt flying, prana-dense rock rake at his exposed forehead to draw blood. The battlefield was turning into its own weapon against him even if this phantom was to miss its attacks… yet there was no feasible way to counterattack.

As the horror attempted to slash at him once more, he brought his sword up swiftly and managed to sever one of its bony fingers while dashing through- the horror screamed as it attempted to slash him with its uninjured hand. Jeanne was swift to parry the blow aimed at Gawain's back with her flag, then swiftly twirled it as she as she gracefully landed. Barely a second later, the ghostly wisps swirled to reform the lost finger.

With another swift maneuver, she planted her flag into the ground. It glowed briefly gold as it deflected an entire slash of air with a quick prayer of protection. Gawain quickly got away from Jeanne, and noted the creature still followed his movements only. He stared to the saint who also noticed. He asked mentally,  _"Can you…?"_

" _I can do something about lost spirits! Please keep me safe!"_

She stabbed the flag into the ground before placing both her hands together in prayer. After closing her eyes, the saint began chanting in prayer. Whether or not it was going to work, he just had to have faith in the holy maiden.

" __ **Lord have mercy…**  
I command you, unclean spirit, whoever you are…  
By the mysteries of the incarnation, passion,  
resurrection, and ascension of our Lord Jesus Christ…"

The creature attempted to strike at Gawain but faltered, and suddenly shrieked as if in agony. As the saint continued her prayer, the horror turned towards the still woman with eyes flaring with growing torment. As Jeanne continued her Rite of Exorcism, the horror raised its skeletal hands to lash out at the praying ruler. Gawain's eyes widened as he realized his mistake of leaving the blonde's side as he swiftly tried to dash to her; He wouldn't make it. The hands swiftly struck towa-

Clang! Mordred countered both hands at once with a well-timed slash of Clarent. The sheer concussive shockwave of the unleashed prana burst forced the horror back with a violent gale. Gawain dashed through the shockwave to close the remaining distance. As the ghastly being recovered, he stood guard next to the now landed Knight of Treachery.

Mordred passed a brief glance towards Gawain. "Your wound..."

"Tis a scratch."

Without making further eye contact, the two swiftly dashed forward. With swing, slash, and thrust, they kept the monster preoccupied as it writhed in pain. Even so, coordination was as shaky as ever. The blonde man, irritated at her style, kept his distance from the reckless attacks of the other. Gawain moved to a new position to-

He gasped in shock as the chilling, bony grasp wrapped around his armor. He could feel his skin burning in its ethereal hold as it squeezed tightly. He grunted with pain while it shrieked with growing agony at the maiden's prayer. Its red gaze glared into him as its other hand rose to-

Schlick! Clarent cleaved easily and severed two fingers. With a gasp of breath, Gawain took the sudden window. He slashed viciously against its arm to weaken the remaining grip by severing the hand. He then swiftly kicked away from the loosening digits so he landed a very, very safe distance away. The maddened spirit, constantly writing in agony from the rites, could only shriek and wail as it glared towards the offending knights.

Jekyll swiftly landed behind Jeanne to watch her back; Some brave ghouls had brazenly started to approach the beautiful girl, even with the impending danger. They stopped upon sight of the assassin, who raised his blade with a calm poise as he eyed the targets. More arrows flew overhead like shooting stars and slammed into the ghostly, burning being. All the while, Jeanne continued her rites with eyes closed as the being's swan song rang mournfully through the night.

"… __ **At your command, O' Lord,**  
may the goodness and peace  
of our Lord Jesus Christ, our Redeemer,  
retake possession of this lost soul…"

Upon witnessing the horror clutching its largest skull in complete torment, the knights stopped their assault. As Jeanne loudly chorused the final lines, the creature faded rapidly in a burning column of immaculate white. Its silhouette slowly shrank down to human size, and no longer resembled the multi-story monstrosity it once was. As the column faded away with the suffocating hatred, the being morphed into the familiar shape of a Hassan as it floated about the ground.

With the rite complete, Jeanne unfolded her hands and reacquired her flag before calmly walking towards the floating spirit. The spirit remained newly tranquil and stared behind its mask towards the saint, who came within meters with a sympathetic smile. "Be tormented no more… I pray you find peace in the afterlife."

"To think that I'd be so unsightly to the very end… Thank you for your assistance in ending me, nameless Servant… If you still have the good heart to… Please, in memory of my fallen comrades…"

"I will see to it, I promise." The ghostly Hassan nodded in thanks.

The spirit turned towards the closest servant, who happened to be Mordred. Behind her mask, her eyes fell curious and guarded as the apparition pointed to her with a decrying tone. "Treacherous knights… Know I shall never forgive your actions!"

As the helmet came undone, Mordred's mouth opened in surprise and confusion as Gawain narrowed his eyes at her. It was then that the spirit also turned towards the taller knight with its accusing finger to send him reeling too. "Both of you terrible knights… I will never forgive your actions on our holy lands! I, Hassan of the Intoxicating Smoke, do so wish… that the fires of hell… burn you… 'till the end of days…."

"Hey, where do you…!?" Mordred's voice died in her throat as the spirit slowly faded away.

"Everyone!" the two turned to see Jekyll approaching the trio with the recent arrival of the reinforcements behind him. Scathach, Nobunaga and Lancelot had swiftly followed Emiya's hail of arrows to their destination.

Nobunaga groaned and made Lancelot stare at her. "Shit! We missed the fun!"

"Is everyone alright?" Scathach inquired calmly.

"No serious casualties. Just a few cuts and maybe a broken rib, but I should be fine," Gawain reassured as he placed a hand over his breastplate. He turned towards Jeanne and Mordred for confirmation. The saint nodded with a small smile while Mordred simply blinked. Gawain was honestly expecting a glare or rude comment, so he merely stared when there was no answer. The awkward seconds passed before Gawain figured she was fine.

"Never forgive? What… what did she mean?" Jeanne asked quietly as she looked towards Mordred. The knight just shook her head in disbelief.

"How am I supposed to know!?" Mordred groaned incredulously as she lowered Clarent at her side. "I haven't even seen that servant before and she curses me off!"

"Mordred, please calm down. You're being childish again," Scathach commanded with a firm voice. The frustrated saber rolled her eyes and dematerialized her blade before crossing her arms. The lancer turned towards Gawain. "Do you know what she meant, Gawain?"

"I fear not… Though her angry spirit was very keen on having my head… She had ignored Jeanne completely upon seeing me," the knight recalled as he sheathed his own sword to his side.

The blonde knight fell silent in recollective thought. Maybe he was too used to seeing others look at him in an admiring and chivalrous light, but the amount of negativity he received since their arrival was beyond noticeable. The first encounter with the Hassans had been the start of it as he remembered the scrutinizing look the assassin had given him even after placing her on the defensive. It was possible they saw him as crusader remnants who invading their lands, an idea cemented by the angry spirit referring to both as knights.

Whatever the case, he was suddenly feeling even more uncertain and uneasy about what was to come.

"Lancelot…" Gawain began calmly, and caused all eyes to turn to him with different anticipation. The long-haired knight, helmet off and under his arm, stared towards the blonde one as their eyes met. "...Have you noticed any peculiar looks directed at you since arrival?"

Realizing it wasn't a potential confrontation, the Knight of the Lake relaxed. "I have. The people of the desert passed me choice looks... and sometimes Mashu as well. Our armor is similar."

"And you… Mordred?" Gawain asked as he turned his gaze once more to the rowdy knight. She looked back, noticed his rather calm gaze, and paused briefly before letting out a sigh.

"Almost everyone," she shrugged. "...I'm used to everyone glaring at me though... so how should I know if it was any different!?"

Jekyll and Jeanne's gazes softened as they looked at the knight, though she simply turned away with her arms still crossed. Gawain and Lancelot grew troubled expressions while Scathach glanced between the three of them in partial concern. At the very least, it didn't look like there would be a confrontation between anyone tonight, and many could be thankful of that. Gawain turned to her and could see the lancer's wise, calculating glances as she looked between them, then camp in the distance.

Gawain breathed out slowly as he kept his hand over his wound. "Did we wake the masters?"

"Medea put them back to sleep. Everything's under control so we won't have to wake them." She turned back to Gawain who met her gaze. She glanced between the many scattered corpses, then back to him with calm scrutiny. "Do you think it's simply anti-crusader sentiments?"

Gawain slowly nodded. "It's possible."

Scathach nodded slowly. "We can discuss this back at camp where it's safer. Let's get Da Vinci filled in and hopefully save some magical energy."

"I will catch up after I keep my promise and help bury these bodies," Jeanne explained with a small nod. Mordred glanced to her briefly but remained quiet. After a few seconds she moved on a whim and quietly walked away from the group while no one noticed.

"I'll stay with Lady Jeanne to help out," Gawain added as he turned towards a nearby corpse to start his wor- The group turned collectively as a small, prana charged burst shook the ground nearby. They watched as Mordred charged another burst, then slammed Clarent into the ground again. Swing by swing, she dug a row of shallow graves.

Upon hearing the silence near the fifth grave, she slowly looked to the group with a blank expression. "What? Am I not allowed to help?"

Jekyll quickly shook his head with a small smile before walking towards a corpse. She huffed, and started on the next. Surprisingly even after all of the fighting, the scattered corpses of the villagers were mostly intact. Gawain assumed it was likely the tormented spirit refused to disturb its former charges, but quickly followed Jeanne to assist.

Upon seeing the four beginning to work, Lancelot and Scathach turned to each other and nodded. The lancer quickly began her accelerated retreat back to the camp followed by Nobunaga. Lancelot's stare lingered on both Mordred and Gawain for a second longer, evidently and silently impressed they hadn't gotten into a fight themselves prior to his arrival, then quickly followed Scathach's lead.

As Mordred was making another hole, she soon noticed Gawain had followed her lead in creating graves with sword swings. Her eyes lingered on him briefly before returning to her work. They can say what they wanted to about her, but Mordred still took pride in her chivalry and knightly honor. Even if the spirit cursed her being, she would still help Jeanne keep the promise and give the massacred victims a proper burial. It was also partially in begrudging acceptance that Jekyll had a point; Helping others may help change others' outlook of her.

At the very least it would help take her mind off all the troubling thoughts that have been invading her mind as of- "Mordred…"

' _When had Gawain gotten so close?'_  She thought with a frown as she looked up to see the blonde knight staring at her. He'd caught up to her row of graves with his own. They stared at each other blankly for a few moments, which caused Jeanne and Jekyll to look at them with caution and concern. "What do you want?"

Ignoring how abrasive the question was worded, Gawain simply nodded. "Thanks... for protecting both Jeanne and I back there…"

She hid her surprise well. Gawain was actually being civil towards her for once; She hated when Jekyll was right, but also thankful this time. She numbly nodded back, unsure of what to say in return. Thankfully it was enough as Gawain returned to making his row of graves. Mordred began digging graves once more, unknowingly making a very small smile for a brief few seconds that was caught by Jekyll's eye. The assassin felt the contagious expression reach his own lips as he let out a relaxed breath and nodded towards Jeanne.

' _Well look at that… already working... Well done, Mordred.'_  Perhaps things would turn out alright this singularity.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

A ghoul groaned in agony as it shambled forward while surrounded by its kin. Long gone were its days of comfort and simply luxury… replaced with the struggle of simply surviving. Their group had shrunk by three alone this morning. The younger ones had long lost the strength and tenacity to continue. It was only a matter of time before more of them would succumb to the wasteland. But it would still try to live to see the next day, hoping in the depths of its heart it would one day see-

It turned with the rest of the ghouls as twin lights approached at high speed. They stood like deer in the headlights, which they literally were, as the lorry sped towards them and bounced with its limited suspension system. It didn't bother to slow down as they passed and roared along down its chosen path while the ghouls watched. They barely flinched when something fell out of the back of the truck and shattered on the ground, revealing its cont-

The ghouls broke into a sprint towards the suddenly revealed pile of precious food and water. Pushing and shoving each other out of the way, the group tore at the contents and hungrily consumed what they could. They uncapped jugs of water and practically spilled it over their faces as they continued their onslaught like feral beasts. Like a passing sideshow, they no longer payed attention to the disappearing vehicle. More ghouls came running towards the sudden commotion in curiosity as their yells echoed with tearful victory in the oppressive, wasteland air.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

In the cabin of the lorry, Da Vinci pulled her head back inside after having watched her fill. "We may have only prolonged their agony… but I guess I wound up agreeing with you two anyway… You have quite the hearts, masters."

"Fou!" The familiar chirped happily as Gabrielle pet it and giggled.

"Every little bit counts," she whispered softly while Mashu happily smiled and watched the road ahead. Gudao was trying to fall back asleep beside her.

In the back of the lorry, Mordred and Emiya watched the scene finally disappear as they raced over a saddle. They glanced to each other before the archer nodded and made his way back to his seat. As he disappeared past one of the makeshift cloth dividers that separated the back as two compartments, Mordred turned back towards the rocky landscape and hummed quietly to herself.

"You're in a good mood," Jekyll noted with a rare smirk across from her.

Mordred just chuckled and flashed her trademark grin. Things were certainly starting to look up this deployment.


	5. Chapter IV: Bitter Revelations

"Yup. That's definitely the city."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

Nobunaga glared at Mordred who simply shook her head in irritation. Gudao ignored the two and continued looking through his binoculars. He and Gabrielle were currently prone to keep a low profile as they made observations from their stopping point along the steep ridgeline. With its sheer drop and height, there was no way to feasibly climb the ridge's cliffs. The only route down was a steep incline that snaked down the very center; It was the only route to the refugee camp for as far as any of them could see.

The ridgeline that bordered the northern half of the city was nearly as tall as the massive ramparts that protected it, though seeing beyond that was still impossible; Steam from evaporating water had risen to form a thick blanket of fog that veiled the interior. With night still shrouding the land, it was difficult to even make out the true size of the camp below the wall. At most, the masters could only see the knight archers that stood sentinel beside blazing torches atop the walls and the occasional guard tower.

Gabrielle sighed in frustration, then took her eyes off the scene for a moment to check on the servants behind her. With the exception of Emiya who stood vigilant atop the lorry, the rest were on relaxed guard between the masters and the vehicle. Nobunaga, Mordred, and Jekyll were knelt near the edge alongside the Chaldean pair to take peeks of their own. Gabrielle turned her attention to her wrist-mounted comms device as its face glowed faintly: 0312.

They had arrived earlier than anticipated thanks to Mashu's driving and some helpful refugees. Though they had an overhead map thanks to Roman and the support team, some saner locals had known the land a little better and gave them directions to a much smoother path; Their bottoms had been very thankful for the smoother and faster ride.

"Well I got nothing on their identity," Gudao huffed as he dropped his binoculars.

"They're very professional at least," Nobunaga nodded.

"I can see why the people are either afraid or inspired by the place. That's quite the citadel they built," Gudao mused as he waved a few servants over. Mashu, Da Vinci, and Scathach quickly approached and knelt.

"Came up with a plan, Senpai?"

"Not quite. I need to do further recon, but we have to get close to do that," the male master informed as he checked his watch. He noted his and Gabrielle's were still properly synced time wise. "I want to see if any of the kind folks down there have more specifics about this selection ritual all the sane refugees have been talking about, and obviously, I can't do that safely alone… So my team will be going on a little patrol."

"Oh~? In that case I'll-"

"Please stay with Gabby's team, Da Vinci."

"What!? You're so unfair to me! This is my first primary singularity! Let me show off my genius too!" Da Vinci quickly pouted to the amusement of the others. Mordred and Nobunaga rolled their eyes at the second Nero however.

"Stuck on guard duty for the lorry…" Gabrielle quickly figured out with a roll of her eyes. "How kind of you to give me us the boring job."

He gave his best friend a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Gabby. I'll give you the next one, promise. And you'll get action too, Da Vinci… I just want to get the right information without risking the whole team."

"And my better social and gossiping skills aren't better suited… I got you," she teased with a small smirk. She giggled when he shot a playfully annoyed look at her. "I'll take the next one… as promised. Come back safe and we'll be here with the lorry."

Da Vinci waved her finger in warning. "And try to retreat if things go south… we want to get in that city, not make it our enemy!"

Gudao nodded. "Promise… now, let's get some of those cloaks from the supply crates so we don't stick out like black bears in Kenya."

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter IV: Bitter Revelations** _

**-=======)==o**

Under the night's veil, it'd been easy for the team to carry Gudao rapidly down the slopes and into the cover of the tents. Yet, when they arrived, they were mostly empty. Even searching around quietly yielded no results, so they moved closer to the gate. Candles flickered like silent vigil on the heated night, and tent rags flapped gently with an occasional breeze. They remained guarded, yet curious and inquisitive.

Arturia looked up once more at the towering walls, impressed by both their aesthetics and defensive capabilities. They were roughly how she wanted her own ramparts to look if they managed to finish the protective wall of Camelot's surrounding town. Like she observed the Sun King's domain and people with interest, she would also have to do the same for this Lion King. If anything, she hoped to have a pleasant conversation with this ruler since her troops seemed to be well trained and knightly... If they were friendly, of course.

"Lost in thought, your majesty?"

"They are quite something," she mused. Gawain nodded his head in agreement as he too looked towards the towering defenses.

As the team continued their careful walk through the empty western section, Lucius eyed glimpses of them from the tent shelters on the far opposite side of the gate. He had not expected them to arrive here so soon, and with the selection about to take place too. He inwardly cursed and hoped his king would not have to witness what was about to take place… but it was apparent that would not be the case. With the surrounding tents already empty since the refugees gathered before the gates, there was little say in the matter.

He could only hope for the best for what was about to come.

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

Only twenty minutes passed since the patrol left, and Gabrielle's team was the one to break the 'no trouble' promise first.

"Argh, I give! I surrender, I surrender! Please! Please we didn't know!" the well clothed bandit exclaimed. His buddies, all roughed up, were also backed into one of the smoldered rock formations near the ridgeline. "Forgive us! Please! Forgive us!"

Scathach stood guard after catching the bandits spying on the group from behind the rock formation. Da Vinci and Gabrielle had walked over to help interrogate while the rest remained around the lorry. Lancelot remained out of view while Mordred kept wandering around the vehicle, which unknowingly caused the bandits to lose what little remaining courage they had after being beaten single-handedly by the stoic lancer.

"Your accent…" Da Vinci mused out loud as she left the female master's side and approached the well-dressed leader. Sure he was wearing dirtied clothes like the rest, but it was the former quality of the items that still displayed status. "Your clothes… were you a Muslim merchant?"

"Y-Yes I was," he stuttered out as his eyes glanced towards the armored knight in the distance. Though Jekyll was near her, Gabrielle found it strange he only seemed to stare towards Mordred. Did the crusaders really do this much before they arrived…? Her attention snapped back when he whimpered. "I-I was one!"

"Why are you so scared? You've shown no will to fight anymore so we won't harm you. Promise~!" Gabrielle tried to reassure with gently raised hands and a disarming smile. "We just have some questions is all."

"A-Anythi-ing! J-Just don't k-kill us! Please!" The man stuttered once more as he tried to inch his way further into the rock. His men were in equal panic upon noticing Mordred was now staring at them in confusion.

Gabrielle pointed to the large, distant silhouette where the city's mist was gently lit like a low-hanging cloud. "Do you know how to get into the city over there?"

The men looked at each other in confusion as their fear was partially replaced by confusion. "…What?"

"The city. How do you get inside?" Gabrielle asked with a small tilt of her head and a finger to her lip. "That's all."

"You… but… but you know! S-Sir Mordred is with you s-so…" The man blabbered in confusion as he pointed towards the knight in question.

It was Da Vinci's and Gabrielle's turn to look at each other in perplexity. Da Vinci quickly walked back to Gabrielle and pulled her further away. Scathach quickly stepped in front of the small group and placed one hand on her hip while the other gripped her red spear menacingly. The threat was well received and the bandits refused to move. Several meters behind her, Da Vinci stopped walking to face the orange-haired master.

"These are humans… Why do they know about Mordred?" Da Vinci whispered to herself as Gabrielle watched the gears in her head turn rapidly in her eyes. "If they don't know who we are..."

"Mordred is with us… so we know how to get in?" Gabrielle restated for both of them. "That doesn't make…"

The female master's eyes widened while Da Vinci looked towards Mordred then back to Gabrielle with a calculating glint. She nodded upon seeing the master's lightbulb was lit. "We should have guessed sooner… It's hardly the first time we deployed a servant who was already here. If there's an Ozymandias, then there can certainly be a Mordred."

"Can… Do you think we can trick the guards into letting us in?"

"They'll be able to tell who their Mordred is. She'll know things ours won't… but…" Da Vinci trailed off as she gripped her staff tighter. "All this… Is it possible…?"

Before Gabrielle could inquire, Da Vinci quickly doubled back and stood face to face with the former merchant who was once more cowering under her firm yet inquisitive look. "The Lion King… what is Mordred's connection to the Lion King? Why can she get us in?"

The man stared at her in complete disbelief. "S-She's with you! H-How can you not kno-!?"

Da Vinci stepped up to him really quickly with one of her sterner gazes, which quickly caused him to panic. Gabrielle even shook; She'd rarely seen such a frightening face from the inventor. "What. Is. Their. Connection? I want a quick answer!"

The merchant finally broke as tears streamed down his dirty face as he yelled in outright panic. "I-I- **No! Nonono! P-Please! Don't execute me like the other merchants! I d-don't want to be killed by the Knights of the Round! Please no! No! NOOOOO!"**

Da Vinci stepped back with disappointment glinting in her eyes while Gabrielle's widened in shock. Mordred turned back upon mention of the table…

…just as the sun appeared in the sky to vanquish the once dim night like a sudden spotlight upon a stage.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

"T-The sun!?" Mashu stuttered as she shielded her eyes at the edge of the western tents. Everything felt so overwhelmingly bright to her, yet… the oppressive heat was suddenly gone with its arrival. The wasteland actually felt warm and inviting, like a sea breeze just blew in to caress her skin. As her eyes finally adjusted, she and Gudao checked his watch through squinted eyes: 0341… There was no possible way the sun could be out this early… or that fast.

"No… it's not the sun," Emiya stated as his eyes gazed to the far horizon. Mashu looked and saw the tints of dark blue in the distance; This was localized.

"Then… this magic is…" Gawain struggled to comprehend as he started to glow gently with a golden hue; Mashu guessed his Numeral of the Saint was activating. Arturia looked to her knight in silent acknowledgment as Gudao and Mashu noted his growing presence.

"Far beyond standard miracles, I'd say," the master finished before turning towards the source. A lone, mighty beam was basking a figure like a spotlight as he made his way from the gate- Gudao's eyes widened as Mashu caught her first glimpse. "… Gawain, do you often wear armor like that?"

"Like what, Mas…" He too froze upon seeing what she and Gudao did. It was him, albeit in different styled armor, who walked proudly towards the group of encircled refugees. Mashu was accustomed to running into servant duplicates on past singularities, but it was clearly a shock for Gawain to be staring in a mirror. And yet… Mashu quivered. If this was indeed a heroic spirit, his power was on a completely different level from the Chaldean one beside her.

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

"I don't know where that pseudo-sun came from, but it's evaporating the fog," Jekyll pointed out from his seat near the edge of the ridgeline. Beside him, Medea was watching the events unfolding near the gate while keeping an eye on Gudao's team.

"That figure might have something to do with it…" Medea thought out loud as she watched the man come to a halt near the edge of the refugee crowd. With a quick incantation on her lips, she summoned an azure scrying orb into her hands. "Is that really a servant? I can feel the immensity of their power from this far."

"What's happening? Someone please explain," Gabrielle asked swiftly as she quickly ran to the edge of the ridge. Mordred curiously strolled over as the master stared down the slope towards the now clearly visible crowd in the distance. Scathach and Da Vinci appeared soon after as the bandits scampered far away in the background; Mordred figured they weren't worth the hassle anymore with all this new commotion.

"There's another Gawain," Medea pointed out flatly, and Gabrielle quickly glanced at her scrying orb. Sure enough, even Mordred could see him in the orb from where she stood.

"Can Gawain really do that? I thought he wasn't a mage," Nobunaga stated as she scratched her head. Her peaked cap was held in one hand while she stared puzzled at th-

"Gawain is doing this…?" Lancelot asked, now just as confused as the warlord.

Mordred walked up beside Jekyll and Nobunaga as the archer pointed to the column of light. "There, the one under the light beam!"

"Huh… I never thought he… could…" Mordred's voice fell flat and even drew a curious gaze from Lancelot.

Da Vinci was tapping a finger to her lip, but didn't notice her new silence. She didn't even see the growing disbelief on the knight's face. "…Say, Mordred. Do you know anything about what those bandits were talking about with the round table?"

The inventor turned towards the heroic spirit only to see her with the most unusual look she'd ever seen from the knight. Usually she had that haughty or irritated look about her and others times she was enthusiastic about some random thing. But her face was nothing but confusion and total shock, something rare for the Knight of Treachery; Lancelot looked just as stunned. As Da Vinci approached the saber to figure out what had suddenly stopped her thoughts, she followed her gaze towards the city as the makeshift sun quickly evaporated the veiling clouds.

The fog was only barely covering the city, and the majestic castle within was glistening in the light.

The others in Gabrielle's party were quick to take note of the two knights, though the master turned to Da Vinci. Their gazes met as their eyes silently agreed upon what they had simultaneously concluded. The female master turned towards Lancelot and approached him slowly with purpose. Upon noticing her approach, the knight slowly glanced to watch her, though his expression remained untouched.

Her gaze turned to Mordred, yet she didn't turn. She could only stare forward as nostalgia flooded through her eyes. More blinding than the sun itself, her stare was locked forward onto the unveiling city. Its pristine keeps… the beautiful rooftops and banners… Even the symbol atop the flags that suddenly waved with an ethereal wind. Mordred was speechless that she'd get to see this again.

Gabrielle took in a slow breath and directed her questioning gaze back to Lancelot. "This is Camelot… isn't it?"

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

From their hidden positions, the Chaldeans stared as the newly arrived servant raised his hand gently.

"Calm yourselves! This is a miracle brought about by the Lion King.  _'May the Sun's blessings always be with you…'_  That is the Gift that my king has bestowed upon me," Sir Gawain proclaimed as he stood between the circle of refugees and the long corridor to the gate. He flashed a genuine smile as the crowd erupted into admiration and delight.

"Sir Gawain! It's the Knight of the Round, Sir Gawain!" "The Holy Selection is beginning!" "We can get into the Holy City!" "It's really him!"

"I thank you… You who have assembled here in the Holy City of your own will! The age of humanity has ended, and this small world too is about to perish," the glowing knight began, and Arturia fell nervous as he glanced their way. Thankfully, he did nothing more than a double take; She hoped that's all it would be. He was her knight, so hopefully they could wind up on the same side to resolve whatever mess happened here.

Still, he continued proudly. "The Lord hath delivered promised judgment! There is nowhere left on this planet for people to live safely… Yes... Nowhere, except this Holy City of Camelot! Our Holy City is the completed, perfect, immaculate Kingdom of God! Beyond these gates, an ideal world awaits you!"

Arturia froze upon hearing the familiar name, as did her loyal knight by her side. They passed hesitant glances towards each other as Gudao and Mashu looked on in concern. While the crowd continued to praise the knights, all Arturia could think of were the many connections running rampant. Gawain's mind had apparently reached a conclusion far sooner, as the shock apparent on his face. She asked quietly, "Gawain…?"

"The people…" he muttered almost silently with shock, and her concern grew. "No… The Hassans were dishonorable assassins! There must be an explanation…!"

"It must have been a long, painful journey here… Our King is gracious and will accept people of all kinds. Even those of a different race, or a different religion, with no exception!" Sir Gawain yelled once more over the crowd with a sweeping hand. "However, before that may happen, you must earn the king's acceptance!"

"Acceptance?" Jeanne asked quietly as a knot began to form in Arturia's gut. Their grouping… the surrounding knights… Gawain's sudden panic… this was- Jeanne cupped a hand to her mouth as her eyes went wide. Arturia looked towards her friend briefly before a figure appeared above the gate.

"Not all can be led to the world's end," the figure's voice omniscient boomed. It was overwhelming, yet divine. It was a waterfall echoing across a desert.

Gudao's team could barely make out any details from the distance and overwhelming brightness, but what they did understand was the enormous power that radiated from this newcomer. What unnerved them the most however, was that the king's voice felt partially familiar in a way, but it could not be discerned from under the helm and distance. "The nature of humans is something that rots and falls away… And so I shall choose!"

The Lion King began glowing as golden prana formed in the air. Like fireflies on a gentle night, they rose and intertwined in an intricate dance. "Souls that will never become defiled... Souls that will not waver no matter what evil they face… Those who are born unchanging and eternally pure may enter my domain!"

A bright flash enveloped the area. It blinded everyone outside of the circle and forced them to shield their eyes. Yet, the light did not seem to sting, blind, or burn, but felt gentle and serene as it basked the refugees in its glow. As it slowly faded, the team re-consolidated themselves and stared into the cro-

It had faded, but Arturia could see the effect. There was still bright light among the crowd… Three beams illuminated individuals as the refugees began murmuring in excitement and wonder. The three were within the center of the crowd, though scattered amongst the thousands.

"The Holy Selection has concluded… We shall invite in only those three. Retrieve them, Sir Gawain," The Lion King proclaimed before swiftly turning around and disappearing beyond the gate's topmost rim. To the surprise and concern of the team, the individual's enormous power seemed to vanish entirely from the vicinity as quickly as it appeared. It was as if she were just a phantom on the wind.

"Only three?" Gudao asked slowly. Arturia's gut didn't want an answer. "Do they just let the others wait here until chosen?"

"No…" Medusa whispered lowly as Arturia felt her stomach churn. "Unfortunately, I don't think it's as honorable as that."

"Ladies and gentlemen… I truly regret this, believe me," Sir Gawain declared once more, though the genuine smile was long gone from his face. "But this too is for the sake of the future of the human world… The king has wished for the remainder to be purged!"

Arturia's breath was a fiery chill as it froze her soul. She felt the seconds pass like hours as hers and Gawain's eyes shot across all the knights surrounding the group of refugees... The surrounding knights in their gleaming silvers and blues broke free of unseen binds. Their arms reached and they drew their weapons as one as the blade and halberd alike glittered in the makeshift sun. Before them, the crowd of ragged and dirty refugees began panicking and pleading for their lives, helpless before the tall warriors that took their first steps forward.

She could feel her own rage and disbelief boiling, just as Gawain's hissed through his teeth as he glared an inferno. Her muscles screamed to act as the enforcers took another step. Honor... Innocence... Good Will… were all about to vanish as Sir Gawain smiled once more to Arturia's shock and revulsion.

His smile was knightly promise, but his voice was unforgiving. "And so… we shall begin the divine punishment."

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Lancelot could only stare in disbelief and growing frustration. It was like the slithers of his mad enhancement fueled his heart, yet such was not the case. This profound anger… this was a righteous fury as a knight upon seeing innocents so callously…! His hands shook at his sides as he stared to the culprit.

That smile… Sir Gawain's righteous smile just stared into the crowds as they panicked in the encirclement. Several knights were wading through the center to get to the chosen, but they were just carelessly swinging their blades to make a bloody hole… and all Sir Gawain did was smile and watch from his spot! That… That wasn't how his loyal and honorable former friend would have ever acted!

"The refugees have nowhere to run... They're surrounded! The knights intended to do this from the very start!" Da Vinci gasped as she stared down as the screams of slaughter crushed the warm air. "…But we can get Gudao out of that mess...! We can manage to escape… but…"

Da Vinci turned her gaze towards Gabrielle and saw the look of extreme disgust on her face. She sighed with a small, admiring smile. "I don't think either of you or the knights would ever agree to that plan."

"Like hell we would!" the female master spat out as she glared at the scene below. As she was about to call out orders for her team, the intercom on her device flared to life.

"Gabby! Gabby, do you copy!?"

She grasped the transmit button with force. "Loud and clear…"

"Good! We're trying to get as many refugees out as possible!" his voice calm voice sounded over some clashing steel. Down below, Gudao's team was now well within the encircling knights itself. "Remember that idea you had I said we would never do? Do it. Right now."

Her eyes narrowed and she smirked. "Gladly."

"One last note! Do not let them find out we have the knights with us. I have a guess who the Lion King is but I'm not completely positive... There's still some uncertainty."

There was a pause before she transmitted. Even boiling with skepticism, he could tell she had a good guess too; He was hard pressed to believe it himself… No, he didn't dare think it was possible.

"Understood… See you soon." The master glared in a way Dantes would have been impressed... and maybe even worried. "Medea, Scathach, Jekyll. Cover the escape route out! Mordred, Lancelot, Nobunaga… Get in the lorry!"

The master seemed happy, yet worried, to see Mordred hop into the back of the vehicle with a look of disgust and anger. Lancelot was about to run towards the back on impulse, but the female master waved him to the front. He quickly obliged and practically leapt into the cabin. Nobunaga bounced happily from her seat at the top of the vehicle until Gabrielle looked towards her firmly. "Sorry Nobunaga, but I need you down in the cabin for this."

"Awww…"

Gabrielle looked around frantically trying to spo- "Da Vinci! We need to be down there last week!"

"Give me a second, I'm giving Jekyll something very important if we're to escape safely!" the inventor yelled back firmly as she stood at the side of the vehicle with Jekyll and Scathach.

Lancelot glanced towards the trio with the master. The inventor was holding a smaller version of whatever she made the previous night along with lots of makeshift wiring. Her ability to work fast during the night was impressive, but time was burning quickly. His own irritation subsided as he watched Jekyll and Scathach start rummaging through the crate as Da Vinci quickly jumped into the cabin.

The master started up the engine. As it roared to life, she stared back to look at Lancelot in the backseat and Mordred glaring through the divider.

"Mordred, Lancelot… I have important rules of engagement for you two that you must  **not**  break under any circumstances. I'll tell you as we drive."

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

The knight enforcers atop the walls watched the ridgeline as Scathach and Jekyll ran along the top. They occasionally stopped while Medea hovered near the lone path to the gates. Though a curious sight, the servants posed no threat, and they were too far for the enforcers to reliably hit. Their interest quickly returned to the purge below as they silently awaited orders from Sir Gawain or another higher authority to intervene now that several enforcers were now being assaulted. At this range, their accuracy was well within heroic spirit precision; They just needed the order to attack.

Far below, the chaos continued unhindered. "Stop those servants! The purge must continue!"

The circle swiftly devolved into a madhouse. Arrows sang through the air alongside clashing blades and endless screams. The cries of children were deafened among the masses, and many fell silent as time passed on. Both the enforcers and the Chaldeans within the masses fought resolutely; Like helpless cattle anywhere between, the refugees could do nothing but pray it was not their time.

"Call in the report to Sir Agra-" The halberd-wielding enforcer failed to finish his sentence as a traced arrow tore through the gap between its helmet and breastplate. Emiya and Gudao stared in disgust, but soon surprise, as the falling knight began vanishing into a bluish dust. The released od soon began vanishing into the air as the enforcer's remains disintegrated into mist. The growing number of corpses that fertilized the desolate sand with their blood was a different story.

"They're… conjurations? These aren't people?" Gudao asked in shock as he quickly dove out of the way of a potentially devastating strike from a charging enforce-

Shing! The blade was caught by Medusa's chain and was swiftly wrenched from its grasp. The enforcer was helpless against the rider's onslaught as she quickly swung her dagger into the exposed joints between the armor pieces. As Medusa tore him apart relentlessly, Gudao turned his attention to another one that-

Clang! The blade impacted harmlessly on Mashu's shield. She forced the enforcer back, but stayed by Gudao's side. She remained there, even as she glanced to the distant screams and no one threatened him. He glanced to Arturia as she steadily tried to cut a path forward, then yelled. "Mashu! Leave me! Please go save others!"

She turned to him in horror. He shook his head quickly. "Go! I'm close to the others! I'll be safe!"

She hesitated, but a baby's scream knocked her out of it. With adamant hope written on her face, she charged her way towards the closest chosen while Medusa jumped back to Gudao's side. Mashu had seen glimpses of the mother hugging her lone child, and while she was covered with the golden light of the chosen, her son was not. The demi-servant didn't want to think about what was about to happen to them, just forcefully making her way thro-

Smash! She rammed her shield into the torso of an offending enforcer in her warpath. The towering figure staggered back and nearly tripping over the corpses of the innocents he had just slain. Gawain and Arturia, invisible air concealing Excalibur, were close on her heels as Emiya jumped close to Gudao. The master's magic circuits flared on his skin, and he slammed his hand down. An earthen wall rose to protect him, and Emiya jumped atop for a new vantage point.

"This way, please hurry!" Jeanne cried out as refugees ran past her as she held her flag firmly. Her sword was drawn in the other hand, ready to use to parry blows at a moment's notice since she waved her flag as a marker. Thankfully Emiya, Medusa, and Gudao were helping her fend off any approaching enforcers; They held the only way out, and scattered refugees quickly sprinted past them and towards the tents. Several were gathering onto carts to make their escape while others merely ran for the distant ridgeline path.

The rider leapt over the crowd, causing many to panic and scream as she countered an approaching lancer enforcer with her chain. The weapon was forced up so it missed a few refugees as they ran underneath. She delivered a swift kick to its helmet. She leapt away in time for a barrage of arrows to slam into its torso. As it fell to the ground, Medusa gracefully tumbled in the air before landing and slamming the dagger home through the eye slits.

Medusa gracefully got to her feet, then glanced around for any other enforcers who moved on the master or others. With the enemy's numbers, this was far from over.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

An enforcer's voice rumbled into the chaotic air. "Chokhmah 2, reporting in. One of the selected is losing all vital signs. Disqualification imminent."

Nearby, the lone child remained in her parent's dying arms. There was a terrible cut on her back that her son couldn't see that spilled a tragic red onto the corpse of another. Even so, she kept a gentle smile and tearfully held her child close. "Mother! You really cry a lot! It hurts if you hold me so tight!"

"Be strong… Rashid…" The dying mother placed a hand to her son's cheek one last time.

"Divine punishment will resume after disposing of the child… over." The enforcer turned to the young brunette with a tan turban as his mother's passed away with him in her arms. His matching tattered clothes spoke of a time when the Saracens prospered here, but that was a far memory thanks to the knights fighting around him. The boy could only look on in horror and confusion as the knight prepared to spear the child with his halb-

Mashu slammed into the knight's side while crying and yelling with heartbroken anguish. She quickly took to the air and dove down with unrelenting force to plunge the shield between the helmet and breastplate. The surprised child watched as the knight's severed head began turning to blue dust.

"I'm so sorry…" Yet among the chaos, all Rashid could hear and see was Mashu's crying face as she quickly came over and embraced the young child. Even as another enforcer came over to strike down the sobbing shielder, she did not turn. Arturia plunged Excalibur through the back of the approaching knight and tore the golden sword out swiftly through the side impaling it through his heart. She quickly glanced around at any surrounding enforcers who were all currently preoccupied with other servants or the runners.

The King of Knights looked around her at all the fallen bodies of innocents and the knights who trampled over the desecrated corpses. She looked towards Mashu, who briefly left the young boy to bring a violent end to another enforcer who dared to approach in that moment of mourning. The boy was finally crying upon realization his mother wasn't going to wake up. Mashu returned to his side and held him once more.

Arturia's heart clenched as she looked around at the massacre… at the many fallen Rashids among their mothers. She grit her teeth as she charged another enforcer. She didn't even bother to issue a challenge… There was no honor to be had on this battlefield; She just wanted it to end.

As she blocked another attack, Arturia thought she caught a fleeting glimpse of Lucius as he ran past. Out of sight, he took down a knight enforcer down as he attempted to get through. Yet, her mind cared not at the moment. She had to follow her master's order to defend the refugees... If it weren't for orders, she would have  _personally_  gone to face this Lion King for tainting her knight and kingdom's image.

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

The rider took down another foe and nodded to Emiya before turning her attention to a knight enforcer that threatened Gudao. The master was whispering his incantations, and sent the enforcer staggering as the earth beneath its armored feet gave way; This was the most he could do against these opponents, who fought closer to heroic spirits than regular humans. Emiya swiftly summoned his twin blades and engaged the threat, which freed Gudao as his intercom rang.

Doctor Roman's voice quickly crackled through. "Gudao! We've been picking up another servant in the chaos! Someone else is attacking!"

His eyes narrowed. "It's not Gabby?"

"Gabby is making her way towards you at this moment," Tesla stated swiftly. "It appears you have an ally of convenience."

 _'Lucius?'_  Gudao thought but quickly regaining his bearings as a few beeps registered in the Control Room.

"Gudao! We have visual that Gawain is attacking his singularity counterpart! Did you order that!?"

Gudao's expression shifted from disbelief to self-admonishment faster than lightning bolt.  _'Why didn't I predict this!?'_

* * *

**o==(=======- -XI- -=======)==o**

* * *

Sir Gawain barely shifted as he blocked yet another blow from… himself.

His rage-induced offensive was tiring at best, so he took the time to look himself over. It was the same armor he often wore in days long gone, and that anguished face he wore looked like the same one he may have held on his death bed… Not that it bothered Sir Gawain in the least as he swatted away yet another strike. While the two both had their Numeral of the Saint active, it was very clear who was more powerful thanks to the Lion King's gift.

Still though, a thought crossed his mind. "How interesting… Either this is the work of a powerful magus… or you're a servant for the protectors of human order… Mayhaps you are a Chaldean servant?"

"I will not answer to a despicable version of myself!" Gawain roared as he slammed his blade downward in anger. It was simply blocked by his mirror self who smiled gently. His weaker self had managed to land a few penetrating tickles before, but the gifted knight would allow no further.

"How petty… to think I could be as unsightly as this."

"You're the one who's dishonorable!" Gawain once more swung his weapon towards the more powerful knight in vain. The blow was parried as Sir Gawain delivered a swift kick to his breastplate, sending him quickly to the ground. Blow for blow… strike for strike, it was always the same result. A few lucky hits meant nothing with such a stark difference in magical energy. This copy before the great Sir Gawain of the Lion King was pitiful at best, yet the glare in the Chaldean's eyes could burn away an ice age with its devastating intensity.

"So weak too… Was I really this wanting?" he mused as he stepped closer towards the fallen Chaldean. The fallen knight swung his blade, but again, he was parried casually. Gawain clutched his breastplate and wheezed… if just a kick could do tha- The Chaldean knight couldn't dodge in time.

Gawain's eyes widened and he yelled as the enemy's Excalibur Galantine ripped cleanly through the armor of his left forearm and pinned it to the ground. In a valiant attempt to take advantage of the sudden wound, he swung his own blade at the cruel knigh- Sir Gawain simply tore the blade from his arm, cut across his breast plate, and effortlessly parried the sword strike. As Gawain yelled and writhed in newfound torment as his blood spilled across the stained ground, the divine knight chuckled merrily.

"So very wanting indeed. How very unfortunate for you to have chosen the wrong side. It would have been interesting to guard the gate with myself."

"Like I'd ever serve with such ruthless and inhuman barbarians!" the Chladean roared back.

Gawain swiftly rolled backwards despite the crippling pain and planted himself onto his feet. His left hand twitched weakly as blood oozed out of the gauntlet, much as it did with the shallower cut across his breast plate. A servant's limited-healing would take care of the unsightly physical impairments, but he'd need serious healing to deal with the wounds the Lion King's knight dealt; Sir Gawain wouldn't allow that chance. He got into a fighting stance, ready to charg-

He raised an eyebrow at the swiftly approaching dust cloud as it roared its way towards the group of fallen refugees. "Oh? …So you have cavalry of sorts?"

* * *

**o==(=======- -XII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Gabrielle grit her teeth. Her glare glinted like a hunting tiger as her foot pinned the pedal to the cabin floor. Anger pumped through her veins, but it still paled compared to Lancelot and Mordred's furies. She could feel the heated gaze as it soared past her like hawks to hunt among the battlefield ahead.

Da Vinci silently took pride in the sturdiness of her work as the vehicle took every rock and ditch like a walk in the park. Still, she gripped her staff fiercely in anticipation and looked onto the cabin roof at 'Blackbeard.' She was impressed with the berserker's ability to shapeshift, which was perfect to hide his identity. In the side seat, Nobunaga had a demonic grin with one rifle in her hand and another on the cabin window frame. Mordred sat with crossed arms at the back of the truck, not too happy with her role of last stand reinforcement.

"Ten seconds, Lancelot!" Gabrielle roared as the formation slowly approached. With the help of her earplugs, the way ahead felt like a tunnel. She could still hear the terrible orchestra ahead as the lorry drove along rampantly. But in just a few seconds, everything was going to get loud.

"Understood!" …270 meters …245 meters…

Black mist swirled around Lancelot as his noble phantasm took form. The six barrels of the red-streaked Gatling cannon took shape as the system quickly began whirling into motion. 115 meters to go…

Da Vinci's staff head whirled to life and Nobunaga leaned out the window of the cabin frame. Gabrielle slammed on the brakes and turned hard, forcing the servant's side of the vehicle to face towards the refugees.

The lorry skidded across the ground, but maintained it balance as Gabrielle kept the truck in its first drift. Gabrielle yelled over the engine,  _ **"ROCK EM!"**_

All hell broke loose.

Like the howl of a yeti amongst a snowstorm, Lancelot's Gatling cannon flared to life to terrorize its prey The deafening stream of infused rounds sundered the already chaotic air. It drew full attention to the vehicle, but that was the plan. He kept up the ferocious bombardment to shred as many enemies as possible. It tore through reforming groups of knight enforcers like a hot knife through butter. However, despite the onslaught, he took care to avoid any place where live refugees were still mixed in.

Nobunaga's guns were swiftly fired then discarded. The pinpoint rounds soared to any enforcer too close to refugees as her cackles rivalled the flaring muzzles; She even sent a few Lucius's way, but soon diverted her attention to juicer targets. Da Vinci's staff hummed and twirled as it loosed a storm of rainbow prana spheres that slammed into enemies. They detonated with concussive blasts that shattered them completely and flung others into the air. They became a new duck hunt for the demon archer.

The custom truck skidded along the outskirts and quickly split its fire between the enforcers on the ground and on the walls. The roar of the engine… The surprising smoothness of their ever-drifting assault run… The heroic entrance that kicked the vile enemy into a whirlpool of confusion…

It was the servant drive by Gabrielle dreamed of, but she was not smiling as she kept the vehicle moving and drifting. As she spun the wheel, she gave a silent prayer to the corpses ravaged by the covering fire, but knew it was a necessary sin to get more out alive. She would rather not have her friends among the pile.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

As Sir Gawain pulled his sword back, he grunted and winced after having been struck once more from his enraged counterpart. He kicked the injured Chaldean onto his back so he could catch a glimpse of the battlefield. It was supposed to be an easy victory, and yet looking at the chaos…

The gifted knight looked upon the walls in shock as they were blasted by rays of unrelenting prana. He followed their trail swiftly back towards the top of the distant incline where refugees were fleeing, and moving far faster than they should have; Did that magus have something to do with it too? He noted the floating servant near the top, her magic circles forming swiftly and firing bombardments towards the ramparts. While she was out of range for precision shots from enforcers, her comrades were not.

 **"ARCHERS!"**  Sir Gawain yelled as the vehicle continued its onslaught on his ground forces. To his back, several platoons of stronger, reinforcing enforcers were making their way towards him. He smiled menacingly.  _'You're all about to find out purge knights are our weakest troops…'_

The archers atop the walls swiftly began their volleys and precisely targeting the enemies that have dared to interrupt the ceremony and kill their brethren. Nobunaga and Emiya, regardless of distance, quickly shifted to counter-fire maneuvers. Every servant capable of countering any incoming fire in any way knew to do so if the threat was overwhelming… and this moment was a perfect example. With unmatched precision and speed, Nobunaga, Da Vinci, and Emiya began their counter volleys with unparalleled precision.

Da Vinci's prana spheres flew through blindingly fast arrows, then changed course to attack others. Emiya's hailstorm of arrows chewed through many more. Nobunaga's bullets exploded on impact, and the shrapnel often took others in their wake as she cackled. Like an umbrella, they dampened the rain.

Lucius could do nothing to help as he currently fended off several enforcers at once with his sword to save his noble phantasm. He was in the same situation as the other melee-specialized Chaldeans, who had to keep their focus on the ground-bound threat to the refugees. The dangers were numerous, but they had to do what they could. The man's eyes narrowed as he sliced through yet another enforcer, hoping the ranged Chaldeans could handle the overhead threats.

However, there were far too many and not enough Chaldean archers. Even with the overwhelming counter fire, several raindrops fell through. Their umbrella could only hold back so much of a monsoon. Some lingering refugees that fled the area were shot down, but most were aimed at the servants. The remainder was mostly dodged by speed or countered by melee weapon.

Regardless of method, the enemy now had the advantage even with the lorry cutting down vast swathes of enemies in its mad run. Hundreds of refugees had made it to past the safety of the tent camp and continued their escape to the ridgeline's lone hand of salvation. Others still tried to run through the camp as the hailstorm threatened to open further. Regardless of those saved, the servants could only watch in disgust and horror as the remaining refugees within the area were killed by sheer volume of fire.

…Except for one lucky one that Mashu currently held tightly to her chest as he cried. Her large shield protected him from the rain above, but not the one in his heart.

Gudao looked around briefly and reached out telepathically.  _"Everyone! Get to the lorry! We're retrea-"_

His voice halted as Arturia turned back to face him with shock. Though he had a wall of raised earth, the shield hadn't covered him enough. She swiftly dashed to her master's side to catch him as he fell. Three arrows had found their mark in his torso and left leg in the brief seconds she turned her back to block an incoming arrow. His immaculate uniforms quickly began to stain red as Arturia held him carefully and cried out.  _"Gudao has been hit!"_

He coughed. "Dammit… Arturia tell…"

"Don't speak, Gudao! We'll get you out of here!" Emiya cursed as he swiftly jumped to his fallen master's side. Upon close inspection of the wounds, the arrows were thankfully in non-vital locations. The blood loss would be another story. His voice echoed our,  _"Gabby! We can't risk the run! Swing the truck over!"_

Medusa quickly dashed towards the vehicle as it turned around near the eastern wall, taking care to decapitate one enforcer that was helping to surround Lucius. Emiya fired another swift volley of red arrows that shredded an incoming hail as Arturia held their master carefully as she batted away any stray arrows with Excalibur.

"I'm sorry, Gudao… I'm sorry," she said in almost a trance. This whole scene… all the massacred innocents, and now their master. She silently grit her teeth in frustration as he breathed slowly and grunted. For a moment, she was holding a bleeding Shirou during the Fifth war again. Another second, she was holding a fallen innocent as-

 **"Arty!**  I can't imagine the frustration you're in right now, but please!" Jeanne cried out as she slashed two arrows out of the air with her flag.

She shook out of her momentary trance. This wasn't like her. With teeth grit and with one hand, she swiftly batted yet another incoming arrow.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIV- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Forget the incoming ground troops and suppress the archers Medea can't hit!" Gabrielle yelled as she turned the vehicle and sped along the rim of the corpses towards Gudao's location. Mordred stared out the back to watch Gawain struggle to hold his ground against his gifted self. She grit her teeth, knowing her master's orders… and decided to take the fall. She leapt from the back with murder in her eyes.

"I'll get Gawain," Medusa informed while holding onto the driver's side door. She paused upon looking back. "It… seems Mordred is taking care of it."

 **"She's what!?"**  Gabrielle roared as she looked back and confirmed. Mordred was dashing towards the two Gawains and taking down every remaining enforcer in her path like they were cardboard cutouts. Her wild style was quickly earning her attention. "She's supposed to-!"

"Don't worry, Gabby. She'll handle it fine," the rider nodded as she flicked her snake-like chain to snap an arrow in two.

"Shit! We're not supposed to reveal they're with us!"

* * *

**o==(=======- -XV- -=======)==o**

* * *

Clarent slammed against Excalibur Galantine, which caused Sir Gawain to momentarily pause in surprise at the new enemy. Gawain lay on the ground, both shocked and annoyed at having his personal duel interrupted by Mordred, who now stood with her helmet up between both of them. His vision was spinning from the blood loss, but he was still more than capable of fighting; This was his fight, not hers!

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Shut up, Gawain! You're clearly not winning so I'm getting you out of here!"

Their opponent raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Oh? So you have a Mordred too? How many knights have come along to see Camelot in its true splendor?"

"I didn't ask you to talk!" Mordred roared as she began her berserk onslaught against the knight. She swung wildl- Clang! She threw out a vicious kick- Cling! She let out a growl as her thrust was parried casually. The gifted knight simply rolled his eyes and continued blocking the recklessly wild blows before swinging fiercely. The flat of his blade slammed through Mordred's guard, crashed into her side, and sent her staggering.

"You're not going to do anything against me…" Sir Gawain scoffed. "This isn't even worth invoking my sword's name… Your Gawain has a better chance of-!"

"Be my sword, silver arm!  _ **Airgetlám!**_ "

Sir Gawain turned towards the offending servant in time to stop most of the attack. He grunted in surprise as the Chaldean Gawain stared in surprise; Blood dripped from the enemy's side where Lucius' golden arm sailed true. His gifted counterpart stared in disbelief, then firm seriousness at the offending man. Gawain could only glance to Lucius' cloaked back as he held strong against his opponent.

Every powerful attack he swung was laughed off, yet that arm of his drew blood… Maybe if he invoked his noble phantasm, Gawain could… No… His state. He was far too wounded to pull it off without putting himself in jeopardy. Yet, his anger… his honor demanded that he-!

Sir Gawain forced Lucious back with a powerful swing of his blade. The sunlit, heated wave washed over them harshly as the wind was knocked from the wounded man. Still, the cloaked servant who simply charged forward before slamming his glowing arm against the gifted knight's blade. They were locked, as he and Mordred could only stare in confusion.

"Both of you run! I shall handle this!" Even dazed, Lucius' voice sounded even more familiar than before.

Mordred's eyes narrowed as she growled. "What the hell do-!?"

 **"GO!"**  Lucius roared as he slammed his arm against Excalibur Galantine. Gawain remained uncertain. He wanted to stay. He wanted to help his ally, but…

Sir Gawain grunted in confusion and disbelief as he struggled just to hold the attacker in a stalemate. "…How!?"

Mordred was conflicted and winded from such a simple strike, but she had broken her master's orders enough. With a sudden sense of clarity, she knew there was only one-real option. They were surrounded. Gawain was wounded. This guy was a powerhouse… If this Lucius wanted to die so badly, so be it; They'll just kill the imposter later.

As Gawain groaned in frustration and complaint, Mordred slid over and picked him up awkwardly. She quickly proceeded to dash towards the stopped lorry as arrows attempted to weave their way through the servant's makeshift shield. Jeanne and Arturia helped Gudao into the back while covering fire spilled from Lancelot, Emiya, and Nobunaga. Another spell volley from Medea raked across more archers on the ramparts as Mordred brought the pair back.

The two knights refused to make any eye contact as she carefully placed Gawain onto a bench.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XVI- -=======)==o**

* * *

Gabrielle was in an understandable hysteria. "Arturia! Take the wheel while I help Gudao!"

"Please help Gawain after!" the King of Knights stated as she quickly got into the driver's seat. Gabrielle recklessly shuffled to the back through the divider to help her best friend.

Arturia gripped the steering wheel fiercely, grit her teeth, and she stared with narrowed eyes at the mess of corpses barely a few meters from the vehicle. To think her knights would be capable of doing this... and under the orders of another. The rain of arrows had momentarily stopped thanks to Lancelot's continued firing towards the ramparts, but it did little to drown the screams in her mind. How badly she wanted those thoughts to be drowned out forever.

In the back, Gudao groaned as the last arrow was removed from him before Gabrielle's magic circuits glared to life. They hummed gently as she placed a shaking hand over Gudao's first chest wound and applied a swift healing mist. Immediately, the wound, painfully slow, began to knit itself. Gudao opened his eyes weakly before he lifted a hand up to help… only to be stopped by Jeanne.

"You need to stop working so hard." Though her words were firm, the sweet smile whispered everything. The ruler's eyes soon shifted to the back as Mordred kept Gawain still as they drove. She took a glance forward to see Arturia's hands shaking at the wheel… and could only imagine what she was currently going through, or her knights in particular. She and Emiya would console her after they got out of this disaster.

In the distance, the lone servant was valiantly holding back Sir Gawain with surprising force. Gudao's pained eyes followed Da Vinci's to stare out the back at Lucius through blurred vision. As she gazed through the divider, Da Vinci noticed his gaze and shook her head; She knew full well what his thoughts were after helping him for so long. As Gabrielle finished clotting the last wound, and quietly urged him to rest easy, she felt Da Vinci tap on her shoulder.

"Assuming Gudao wants Lucius to get out alive… which he most certainly does… I have one more trick, but I need your help~!"

* * *

**o==(=======- -XVII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Clang! "What's your name?"

"You can call me Lucius." Ching!

Sir Gawain smirked as he stared down the cloaked servant. Though this servant had dealt two significant cuts to the gifted knight, the cloaked man's sizzling, accompanied by the smell, told him he was dealing far more damage to himself in the process. "Tis a shame, really. You put up a good fight, but it seems you're at an end."

"I… will not fail my duty!" Lucius practically groaned beneath his cloth mask as he swung his arm once more, only to be blocked by Excalibur Galantine.

"I am invincible under the sun. You do well to remember tha-!"

Sir Gawain's eyes widened in shock as Lucius suddenly shifted his body to the side, forced his sword away, then thrust a swift stab to his- Shlick! The gifted knight had dodged the attack, but still bled from the shallow cut to his cheek. Lucius chuckled, though it sounded gruesome. "Three… hits…"

As Lucius's legs threatened to give out, Sir Gawain narrowed his eyes and brought his blade up swiftly; If he still had the strength to mock, than he would- No,  _they_ would all answer to his noble phantasm! After a swift leap back, he turned his body and prepped his blade in his signature stance as the sun above growing brighter by the second. He had no need to throw his sword up in prep-

Flash! …Lucius was gone. Surprised, Sir Gawain halted his charge and looked around for his opponent. He saw nothing save for the escaping contraption the Chaldeans were usi… Where did this strange device come from? The knight looked down at the strange wooden contraption, complete with prana tank, spinning gyros-

The specialized bomb detonated and blinded the entire area.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XVIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Where am… how did…!?" Lucius stuttered before falling to the floor as fatigue tugged eagerly at his consciousness. Gabrielle simply smirked and dropped her outstretched hand; The Chaldea Combat Uniform really did do wonders for upgrading the speed, potency, and range of the teleportation switch ability. The best part? It wasn't just limited to servants if someone was crafty enough.

"Easy, you're with us now," the red archer calmly explained. Emiya and Jeanne quickly helped the servant into a sitting position on one of the free benches. Da Vinci sat next to him, mostly to ensure he was alright since the burning smell worried many, but evidently, with twinkling eyes, to get a closer look at his fancy, sizzling arm. Gabrielle was growing more and more paranoid with all those she needed to help heal. She started with Gawain as Lucius gazed around with concern.

' _I shouldn't be here… I can't let them find out…'_  But he was too weak to struggle now. As the vehicle roared up the incline, he dared to look around to get his bearings before he inevitably blacked out.

Medusa was keeping close tabs on their wounded master while on the opposite side Mashu calmed the crying child in her arms to sleep. While she soothed the boy, her own eyes were filled with regret and despair as they gazed at the now sleeping Gudao. The tears on the shielder's face continued to stream like waterfalls as Jeanne sat beside them to console the two. Mashu's heart felt like it was ready to tear for failing her duty so terribly. All she could do was mutter her apologies repeatedly into the sleeping child's ear.

Mordred sat towards the back and stared angrily towards the gates of Camelot without paying attention within; Gawain glared back too as Gabrielle kept her hands on his chest. They were joined by a silent Lancelot on the roof. Like their gazes, their hearts were united in anger and disbelief.

As the vehicle reached the top of the path, Da Vinci looked towards Nobunaga who had been constantly staring at her and nodded. The demon archer wore a horribly bright grin for the situation before leaning out of the cabin with a matchlock in hand. She took a casual shot towards one of the devices Da Vinci had asked Jekyll to place, and the result was instant and loud. It was so distracting, even the knights and their king were shaken from their terrible spiral as the entire ridgeline erupted in a chained explosion.

It was a concert of smoke and flame the likes of which no one had ever seen. The remaining refugees screamed in terror as they ran or rode from the ridge. The earth shook violently as the air deafened with the concussive orchestra. Da Vinci merely smiled as she glanced back.

The explosives Da Vinci designed were not capable of destroying much. They were more akin to fragmentation grenades than bombs, but their new purpose was completely fulfilled. The loosened rock from the ridgeline cascaded down their steep banks. They disrupted more along the way and caused a cloud of prana filled dust to rocket into the air.

The resulting smokescreen, both energy signature and vision blocking, soon covered the entire ridge and prevented any observation of their escape; No one would dare say Da Vinci hadn't thought of a great plan as the vehicle halted to pick up the last remaining servants. Far ahead of them, the refugees were scrambling for any cover while others formed swift convoys. Under the cover of the play's concealing curtains, they'd safely ride off into the wastes.

Their escape was secure.


	6. Chapter V: We Are Shattered

Soft light radiated around the countless stained-glass windows of the throne chamber. It basked the spacious interior, which was devoid of anything save for a glorious silver throne. Ornate carpeting stretched to the center of the room from the lone doors. Coupled with the prana infused candles that lit the pillars between the windows, the room glowed like heavenly bliss even though night reigned outside. The many blue tapestries and banners waved gently with an almost ethereal breeze in the closed room.

It was a calm and quiet space for the knights to be in, and the silence was only tarnished when Sir Gawain was violently ejected from the room by a judging light.

"… I'm jealous he was touched by father's spear," Sir Mordred muttered under her breath as she stared through the new hole in the Throne Chamber's wall. She could make out his figure righting himself against the smashed remains of one of the ramparts' watch towers. She figured father would cast her out since it was night, but recent revelations changed everything. "I still can't believe he's alive…"

"Then he has been forgiven, for I have struck to kill," the Lion King declared as her glowing lance, bathed in flowing gold ribbons of light, dematerialized with soft, ringing chimes. The fading energy lit the figure as she sat upon the throne and absorbed it as like a sponge. There the feminine figure sat and glowed divinely in her pristine armor. She was immaculate incarnate, and chivalry personified with every shimmering gear.

Yet, her voice rang out with frustration. "But enough of this... His failure to guard the selection, while understandable given the… unique circumstances, remains intolerable. Though he has been forgiven, the perpetrators still stand. I will not allow this."

"To think the Master of Chaldea would be against us when the kingdom only seeks to save…" Tristan added quietly. Upon noticing the Lion King turn her attention to him, he immediately dropped to a knee and bowed. "I have spoken out of turn… A thousand pardons."

"I shall overlook it," the Lion King declared as her glow softened. The unique white dragon's helm turned its gaze away as the mane ruffled gently. "Sir Agravain."

It was the black knight's turn to quickly bow. "Yes, my liege?"

"This recent intrusion changes everything. The master is capable of much and must be handled appropriately. We also have reports their servants include members of the Round Table… This is an outrage that cannot be overlooked. As such, you are free to take command of the elements to the north…" The ruler declared as she rested her hands upon the arms of her grand throne. "Deal with this problem… Though be aware I shall not accept needless casualties. Should this minor  _distraction_  pull too many resources for the war with the Sun King… I will have your head."

Sir Agravain didn't budge at the threat, and simply nodded. "As you wish, your majesty. I will not fail you."

Sir Mordred stood to the side of the room silently and watched, though secretly elated at the declaration. If the northern campaign was getting more attention, even with Sir Agravain taking command, that meant more of a chance for her to finally earn her own keep within the ramparts of Camelot. Her chance to remain in the same blessed realm as her father approached.

She hid the enthusiastic grin that threatened to appear on her stern face. She was happy enough to have been given free will to do as she pleased outside the walls. To run freely in her campaign against the peasant tribes to the north was the greatest job for her… but the chance to earn the ultimate praise from her father was the greatest gift imaginable. These Chaldeans had been a bigger blessing than she thought.

Without a doubt, Sir Mordred would have the master's head if it was the last thing she did, regardless if Sir Agravain ordered it or not.

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter V: We Are Shattered** _

**-=======)==o**

The lorry had long since caught up with one group of refugees fleeing towards the distant mountains. Their wariness of the group, and complete terror for some, only served to bother the Chaldean task force further as they escorted them across the fiery wastes. Thankfully the refugees' initial fear of the Chaldean knights diminished with every valiant defense of the convoy from feral beasts and brazen husks. They won enough trust to allow their makeshift leader to disclose their destination.

It was without hesitation that Chaldea would guard the convoy until they reached the mountains; There were still potential allies they could make. They hoped to forge an alliance with whoever remained now that they were no longer welcome by either of the mighty factions. But even with their newfound trust, the knights would still feel and catch anxious glimpses from the refugees from time to time.

This bothered Gawain greatly.

The saber looked to his side towards one of the horse drawn carts this refugee group had obtained in their flight; Whether it was originally their property or not was irrelevant. It helped them escape and carry wounded or elderly. The rickety wood had seen better days, but the creaking wood held, and that's what mattered.

Sitting along one of its sides with an inquisitive stare levelled his way was a young girl with a tan hijab. Her vibrant green eyes held no wariness for the knight, which was the exact opposite of her mother and father's own worried glances at his nearness. Takisha, he recalled her name being, looked barely past ten. Though they never talked, he had paid far more attention in guarding them and engaging occasional threats in an attempt to forget what had just happened. As if that was actually possible…

They should have been equals. Even with this so-called gift the Chaldeans surmised as a divine mystery, their abilities should have been the same. Yet he was far stronger, and far more dishonorable. To slaughter innocents so casually… To have so simply watched like it was a jousting match…! He roiled with anger at how inconceivably unjust and lacking in virtue he could become, yet it was no illusion. It was reality.

Though he did not show it on his face, his mind raged at the thought he was bested by a tainted version of himself. But to add to it, the discussion held between Gabrielle and Chaldea revealed other knights were present, which dealt damage than his counterparts' swings. Were they as tainted? And by what?

"Sir Gawain?"

The soft voice rattled him awake as he looked quickly towards Takisha. Her mother quickly put an arm around her in fear and gauged the knight's mood fearfully. That terrified gaze pierced into his soul… Her mother was just another soul that gazed to him with fresh atrocities rampant in her nerves. It unintentionally lashed at his spirit, and he wanted more than anything to prove it was a terrible mistake. Yet words failed to reach many thus far. He had much to prove now.

He breathed out slowly and quietly. "Please… call me Gawain, my lady… if it makes you feel more comfortable."

To his relief, she giggled quietly and her mother's protective gesture loosened with uncertainty. "Okay, Gawain!"

Her sudden cheerful tone coaxed a small smile from the knight. "Is there some way I can be of service?"

She turned her body around fully to face him as the carriage kept rolling. "How are there two of you?"

"Takisha!" Her mother chastised though Gawain's gentle, yet shameful, shake of his head eased her worry.

"It's alright, my lady..." His smile dimmed. "We are two different people. I am the real one, and he is but a tainted mockery."

"Is… Is that why the other you killed my friends?" Her voice had been terribly quiet, and he felt the sadness swim beneath her strong composure.

Gawain felt his heart hitch. He paused for a few seconds, then gently nodded his head. "I'm sorry… He's a monster… I promise you I will deal with that unruly knight accordingly… We will bring them to justice so it may never happen again."

Takisha remained quiet after his small declaration, though if she believed it or not he couldn't tell. The nod of her head was subtle, but he caught it. Suddenly, as she pointed further ahead at Arturia who walked alongside Emiya near the Lorry, she eagerly changed the topic. "Is the blonde girl also a Knight of the Round? I've never heard of her."

Gawain's smile bloomed as he saw her turn back to him eagerly. There was a twinkle in her eye… the twinkle all the knights had seen many time before… Admiration for their king. He spoke without hesitation, though remembered to keep her identity concealed. "She is the most noble of us all..."

"So she can't be a tainted knight like yourself, Lancelot, or Mordred, right?" she asked brazenly. Her chipper voice grew a little louder as her comfort visibly blossomed.

He shook his head with a smile. "There's not a chance she could be so evil… She is the perfect knight."

Takisha looked happy to hear that; Her eyes sparkled with overwhelming admiration. "And the girl with beautiful pink hair? Is she also a Knight of the Round?"

Gawain fell silent for a few seconds as he glanced to the lorry. Takisha tilted her head curiously as Gawain thought of an answer. With his smile still present, he nodded. "…She most certainly is, but she just doesn't know it yet."

That was something Mashu needed to find out on her own, as much as Gawain wanted to tell her sometimes.

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

"I need to make sure his face isn't injured or anything!"

"He's our ally, Gabby… I don't want to-  _urk..._  make him lose trust in us… Just ask him when-  _oof…_  he's awake."

"Fine." The female master rolled her eyes and stared at her best friend. While she was happy he was awake and in good spirits, and even more delighted that he allowed Mashu to rest his head on her lap, he was supposed to be sleeping. Yet… here he was, giving his  _sagely_  advice in his calm demeanor while gently rubbing the new, raw skin over his stomach wound. Mashu simply smiled softly and kept her arm around the sleeping Rashid as he slept with Fou. Together the three took up most of the bench not preoccupied by a supply barrel.  _'Mashu-mellow would make an incredible mother…'_

Gabrielle frowned at her best friend. "The meeting ended already. Just get some rest, please?"

"It's difficult with this vehicle rocking like a rollercoa-"

"Lucius is managing. So please shut up and sleep, Gudork..." Mashu chuckled as Gudao groaned.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

As Arturia marched at her post further ahead in the convoy, with Emiya close at her side, she continued her attempts to push her thoughts aside. It would not be so easy. They haunted her vision like terrible specters. Even just a glimpse of the nearby refugees brought the screams to her ears once more.

Her mind's eye flashed with the dead bodies that littered the ground in front of such a pristine city. The purest white of the protective walls were stained by the bloodshed that despicable Lion King had ordered, all for the sake of a selection. Why couldn't they just simply be released? Why did it have to come to slaughter? The Lion King's intention to protect was marred by needless massacre. It angered her to no end, and her heart cried out for the innocents who suffered.

Her anguish seemed to leak out, but only the familiar archer was close enough to feel it.

Emiya cast an occasional glance at Arturia, and silently gauged her condition instead of brooding himself. As a counter guardian, he was troubled by what just occurred. The idea the enemy foot soldiers weren't human to begin with was little consolation; It was almost like he was sent by Alaya once more to stop a slaughter.

But what troubled him more was the idea his former servant may potentially go through the same thing he did. At the very least, which was of little solace, she wouldn't be the one standing on a questionable ideal against herself. It was an obvious case of a tyrannical ruler who suppressed others, but whether Arturia realized the Lion King was likely to be her was still a question. There was no way to know without asking, and that was not a conversation he was going to bring up regardless of how cynical he often was.

There was a meeting just a few minutes ago in the back of the lorry involving himself, the masters, and Da Vinci. After Gawain's insistence on going to guard, which Gabrielle  _very_  reluctantly let him do for the duration of the meeting, Arturia and her knights had all moved out of earshot. It was a full discussion of the Lion King's perceived identity, and it was near unanimous that it had to be a version of Arturia. They had faced a corrupted version several times in the past, but this time was very different.

Judging by the light, the sheer power, and Ozymandias' possession of the grail, this Arturia may very well be acting of her own accord… and that worried them significantly. Should the King of Knights learn she is acting of potentially sane mind, her spirit and morale would be compromised. But they were still unsure at best, so it was silently agreed not to reveal the theory… Yet the question remained: Did Arturia come to the same conclusion?

"Shirou…" she began quietly with the name he very rarely allowed anyone in Chaldea to use.

He met her gaze and nodded quietly so she may continue. "Promise me we will deal with this… Lion King, for ordering my knights to do such horrendous acts."

He hesitated. So she didn't know, or she was in complete denial and refused to say… He could not tell. Emiya sighed, but slowly nodded his head.

They were so distracted, they didn't notice Lancelot walking further up the convoy from his rearguard position.

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Gawain."

The knight turned to the side to see Lancelot had approached him. With a quick motion of his head, the berserker indicated to step off to further out of ear shot from the refugees. Gawain took a few seconds pause to decide before turning back to Takisha and her parents and offering a small smile. Swiftly changing direction, the knight followed the berserker off to the side of the convoy. They remained walking within protective reach, but easily out of ear shot with all the noise.

Gawain's smile faded as he met the eyes of the berserker. "What's this about, Lancelot?"

"I'm concerned about your health. You may be walking, but I agree with Gabrielle that you should be resting. The rest of us will handle your position."

"The healing spell from Medea and Gabrielle was more than sufficient," Gawain responded evenly as his frustration boiled within. After everything that happened, he wasn't content to sit in a truck and brood. "I will gladly help protect these innocents regardless of my condition... I owe them that much."

Lancelot sighed. "Look Gawain… I understand how you feel about what happened back ther-"

"Do you?" the saber quickly spat as eyes narrowed dangerously. That wasn't  _him_  who was content to watch a slaughter of innocents. His frustration at the sight boiled as the images flashed before his mind again. "Do you honestly?"

"Gawain…"

"No! You don't, Lancelot!" he growled, a little louder than the berserker clearly hoped. "Watching my honor spill across the ground with the bodies, and all without hesitation… It was a nightmare! Dare not say you understand!"

Lancelot had flashes of a past grail war… of attacking his king mercilessly though his mind screamed for him to stop. He watched as he brutalized Arturia through that darkened, constricted vision, though his control was long gone. To see but not be able to stop yourself was an unspeakable tragedy. Gawain dared to say he didn't know, but he remained calm. He would correct him the right way. "Gawain… Please… I understand what it's like to see yourself doing things you do not wis-"

The blonde knight's eyes narrowed further and he stopped walking. With his fury roiling, he hastily jumped to a conclusion. "Oh? Mayhaps I didn't see you watching in horror as you slaughtered my own blood and the King's men to save Guinevere."

That swiftly struck a chord. Lancelot finally snapped and glared back. "I would not have…! That was not what I was getting at if you'd stop interrupting me!"

"Will you two shut the fuck up? You're scaring the refugees!"

The two stopped walking and turned simultaneously to see Mordred and Jekyll had approached them. The treacherous knight's helm quickly disassembled into the breastplate to reveal an irritated glare that was leveled directly at the two arguing knights. As she crossed her arms, Jekyll was passing wary glances between them and the still moving convoy; Several of the refugees, whether walking or riding, were looking very warily at the three knights now off to the side. It was very clear how they were currently feeling.

Jekyll sighed. "…I fear some might even think you two were plotting something."

Lancelot's eyes widened slightly. He cursed at his own thoughtlessness and nodded his head in admittance; He never having thought of how the side conversation might have been perceived. "You're right… That was my mistake."

Without hesitation, Lancelot swiftly began walking back towards the convoy to retake his position as rear guard. Gawain was about to follow without another word before he was stopped by Mordred stepping into his path. The two knights glared at each other, though the taller man did it more out of unreleased tension from his interrupted argument with the berserker. Jekyll looked uneasily between the two as Mordred's eyes narrowed.

"You were only supposed to be out while they talked about whatever. Get back to the lorry and save your energy."

"I don't take orders from you, Mordred." Gawain's glare intensified.

"You don't take orders from anyone it seems," Mordred growled. "This is the second order from the masters you're breaking!"

He knew she was right, but then again, Gabrielle didn't call for him to return after he stayed out. It never crossed his mind she may have just forgotten for the few minutes. Instead Gawain scoffed loudly. "Like you're one to talk, Mordred… You broke the same order I did."

"Gawain. Mordred. Please don't fight!" Jekyll attempted firmly, but was completely ignored.

"I did it to save you from getting yourself recklessly killed!" Mordred yelled. "Had  **you**  followed orders, I wouldn't have done so, knucklehead!"

"Keep it down, Mordred.  _You're_  scaring the refugees," Gawain retorted in an annoyed voice as he passed a glance towards the now halted Lancelot. He was staring back at them along with several faces from the convoy. Even Takisha seemed concerned now. Yet, this only served to anger Mordred further as he continued. "I only want to help protect them to right what that mockery so shamefully committed! Even you should still know what a knight would do to uphold chivalry!"

Mordred's eyes turned ferocious. "How dare you infer I would ever forget the code, especially after helping you and Jeanne the other night!"

"My mistake. I guess you followed it properly when you seized the throne for yourself and destroyed Camelot… Don't think your actions make up for that."

"That was uncalled for! You know she helped you last night!" Jekyll injected, but he only received a passing glance. He sighed as Mordred took the bait anyway.

"Do not start a fight with me, Gawain," Mordred threatened lowly, making Jekyll very nervous. "You remember how it ended last time on that hill."

Gawain dared to chuckle darkly. "Threatening to attack me? How typical of you, Knight of Treachery… But I will not entertain such a notion. I don't wish to make a habit of striking ladies wit-"

His sentence was interrupted by Mordred's gauntlet swiftly colliding with his face. Gawain, still firmly planted on two feet, glared back and broke his previous statement. He landed a strong hit to Mordred's breastplate before landing a swift jab to her unprotected face. He drew first blood as she bit her lip. Jekyll gasped in complete surprise as Lancelot cursed under his breath and swiftly ran back towards the two; The situation was already spiraling out of control.

The assassin placed both hands on his friend's shoulders to stop her, but she aggressively shrugged him off before summoning Clarent as Gawain summoned his own blade in turn. They bolted towards each other with a flash. Their blades sparked and locked in a fierce first strike before they broke apart. Their deadly dance began as clashing steel echoed over the wastes. Realizing there wasn't much he could personally do against the stronger knights, the assassin swiftly dashed towards the convoy and passed the berserker along the way.

 **"Stop it! Both of you!"**  Lancelot yelled as Arondight took form. He swiftly batted down Gawain's blade before attempting to do so with Clarent.  **"Stop fighting!"**

 **"Stay out of this, Lancelot!"**  Gawain roared before swinging his blade once more towards Mordred only for it to collide with Arondight. **"I said. Stay. Out. Of. This!"**

**"No! I will not accept two of the king's knights at each other's throats!"**

"Stop your actions immediately!" There was yelling coming from the convoy now, but the three knights ignored it. All that mattered was them. As Gawain pulled his sword back to attempt another swing, Lancelot braced to-

Clang! He found himself falling to the ground as Mordred rammed him out of the way to meet Excalibur Galantine head on with an angry glare. She practically emanated with a suffocating ferocity and hatred as she growled ferally.  **"He's right! Stay out of this, Lancelot! This is personal!"**

"Tch… We actually agree on something," Gawain scoffed as he pulled his blade free. After wincing from his old injury, he slashed at Mordred who simply ducked beneath to ram a kick into his breastplate. The male knight staggered backwards as Mordred molded a burst of pran-

" **DO NOT MAKE ME WASTE A COMMAND SEAL!"**

The threat stopped the two as they turned to see Jekyll returning with Gabrielle and Mashu swiftly on his tail. The shielder gently placed the master down, and she stood akimbo with the fiercest glare anyone had recalled her making in recent times. Some servants had stopped to stare. The most notable was Arturia, who appeared to have approached half way and unnoticed by the knights in their struggle.

Jekyll stepped back behind their master as she practically stomped towards the offending knights. "It was just a matter of time… In-fighting! What would Gudao think if he heard there was such chaos in our team!?"

"Maybe he shouldn't have brought all of us in the first place," Mordred growled under her breath. Gabrielle leveled her glare at her, though she merely looked away with frustration. She was right though, since this was a powder keg to begin with. Gawain glared back at the offending saber.

"Don't  _any_  of you start something new," the female master growled. She stunned Gawain, and he quickly bowed his head slightly with growing shame. "Your actions are shaking the belief those refugees have in us! They're scared shitless right now, and this little fight didn't help build a foundation of trust! It shook  _my_  trust! Gudao and I trusted you to at least put your differences aside and cooperate... Apparently, that was too much to ask for!"

The female master crossed her arms and looked at the three knights firmly. Mordred was still glaring at the sand near her side. Lancelot was kneeling on the ground in shame as Mashu looked at him sympathetically. Gawain merely stood with clenched fists and a disappointed glare after dematerializing his blade. For a moment at the beginning of the singularity, things looked like they would work out civilly.

She sighed. "I'm going to have a talk with Gudao… There's a place ahead with a powerful leyline, and I'll make sure you three are never deployed together again for everyone's sakes. We'll decide who gets sent back later when we get the links established… Until then, Lancelot, Jekyll, and Mordred, please return to your positions. Gawain, return to the lorry to rest… as ordered."

Gawain grit his teeth but nodded towards his master and slowly made his way towards the convoy. Lancelot slowly picked himself up and marched towards the read guard position. Gabrielle gave one final look at Mordred as she stared at the ground. Jekyll approached and attempted to calm her down. She didn't move, but merely growled. The orange-haired master sighed and shook her head before following Gawain to the truck.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

Arturia stared in disbelief from where she halted as Gawain caught up with the convoy. He gave a resigned look towards her, nodded slowly, and clambered into the back of the lorry. She saw the apologetic look in his eye, and even the acknowledgement of fault on his shamed expression. Gabrielle and Mashu quickly followed, though the former seethed with irritation at the turn of events.

She was nowhere near as frustrated and in crushed disbelief as Arturia, who had just watched some of her finest knights at each other's throats just moments before. She grit her teeth at the thought… her eyes narrowed slightly as she quickly marched back up to her position with Emiya. His usually hard gaze on deployments had softened considerably upon seeing her worsening state of emotion.

He too had clearly witnessed what had just happened, and not just with the fight itself. "Saber…"

"They didn't listen to me, Shirou…" she sighed in a low voice.

He remained silent and let her catch up completely before continuing their walking guard. "They… didn't listen to me..."

"Several refugees were screaming and yelling at the fight… They might not have heard," Emiya surmised as he finally dematerialized his black bow. He was unsure if his attempts at comfort were working. "There's also the distance from you to them to consider. Maybe if you called telepathicall-"

"How distant I am from them…" she murmured to herself and brought up long lost memories of conversations from a past era. As she thought about similar criticism from that time, the archer inwardly cursed at himself for starting her thoughts on the wrong path.

"I didn't mean it more than that, Saber," he tried to quickly consolidate. She was one of the few he always kept his sarcasm in check. "I just-"

At his abrupt stop, she sighed and gave a tiny smile. "I guess… It's just been a rough day, and it's only morning still- Is something wrong?"

She followed his sharp gaze towards the distance. A small dust cloud was forming on the horizon of the fiery, cratered wasteland; Most of the area was just ruined rocky land and structures, so for dust to be sent up that high from so far... something had to be moving at speed...

"Hey, Emiya! You see that too!?" the demon archer yelled from her perch on top of the Lorry.

Biting back his tongue, he continued to observe the small cloud as the convoy moved. He sighed. "...The knights have caught up faster than expected."

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Ok, keep me posted."

Gabrielle made her way back to her seat across from Gawain. The disappointment over the chivalrous knights remained glued on her face, though some of it dissipated with every slow breath and their swift acknowledgement. "I'm guessing either you or Mordred started it?"

"Mordred threw the first hit…" Gawain replied shamefully. His eyes shifted to anything at his feet in disgrace for causing such a disruption. His brows were furrowed, and with the new calmness as his anger settled, he only grew more frustrated. Just minutes ago he had been wondering how he could possibly be so unvirtuous, and then moments later… He cringed in embarrassment. Had he not sworn to be more loyal and righteous on his death bed?

To Gabrielle's surprise, he continued his penance. "Truthfully, I was being very abrasive in my own words prior... I am just as much at fault."

"So you're both at fault… Maybe I shouldn't have let you go out for a walk," she concluded with a sigh, but her gaze lightened at his admittance. "We'll leave it at that for now… I'll get Jekyll's opinion later. I don't want to have more tough conversations at barely nine in the morning without coffee."

"For what it's worth, I apologize for causing you problems, Master Gabrielle," Gawain offered solemnly as he gazed to the floor with growing shame. He'd allowed things to get out of hand. He'd permitted his lingering distrust of Mordred and her rebellion to help fuel his actions. He couldn't even keep his own frustrations from… His thoughts suddenly scattered like parting clouds as he gazed at the sun which peered through… or more correctly, the familiar sword by his feet.

Mashu smiled sympathetically at him from her seat next to the still sleeping Rashid and Fou, though Gawain's face did not lift. She sighed, her attempt at cheering him up having failed. Or did it? She studied his gaze and noticed it wasn't one of disappointment or frustration, but rather confusion.

Following the gaze to the floor between the benches they sat on, she saw their ally's ornate sword resting on the ground. Gawain was staring right at it until Lucius groaned. Newly awoken, he attempted to sit up as the trio turned towards him. Mashu was too busy making sure Rashid was comfortable in his makeshift crate bed to respond immediately, but Gabrielle was quick to act.

"Where… what is…"

Gabrielle swiftly urged him back onto the bench. "Easy, Lucius… you're with Chaldea, remember?"

"Chaldea… Chaldea-Oh, no!" he almost panicked as he began attempting to stand. He groaned upon realizing how sore his body was- Wait. His wounds were healed? His arm didn't feel like it wanted to scorch the rest of his body either. He looked around in panic as Gawain glanced warily back at his discarded sword. "I've… overstayed my welcome! I apologize… for bothering yo-"

"Just be quiet and rest," Gabrielle giggled as she playfully pushed him back onto the bench again while the truck rumbled forward. "You're not bothering us in the least! Just recover~!"

Gawain listened to his strange concern, but reached down for the sword; Lucius still struggled to get up with growing panic. "I'm sorry, but there's things I mus-"

Finally, the blonde knight called out calmly as curiosity flourished in his mind. "...Is your name really Lucius?"

The servant froze upon hearing the familiar voice, and much closer than he would have liked. Finally realizing the full situation, he stared towards his feet where a fellow knight sat looking at him with a skeptical gaze. Gawain held the ornate blade gently in his gauntlets while staring directly into the servant's eyes. Even with the cloak covering his armor and the shemagh concealing his face, he knew there was no easy way out of this. He sighed as Gabrielle looked towards Gawain then back at the servant.

All he could do now was hope for the best of their meeting.

A few seconds felt like an eternity before 'Lucius' shook his head slowly... He was too weak to escape, and he did not want to start a confrontation with the allies Merlin stated he would need. So, he reached up with his real arm and slowly began unraveling the shemagh. The arm ached from muscle soreness, but he was glad it was just fatigue as he finished his task.

Gawain's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. He nearly dropped the ornate sword… The simple yet symbolic customary for the Royal Guards of Camelot. As the shemagh fell to his side, the allied servant sighed and stared into the saber's eyes firmly. "I'm sorry… for lying to all of you..."

"…Bedivere!"

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Nobunaga continued to keep tabs on the dust cloud on the horizon from her seat atop the lorry's cabin. The convoy approached the tall mountains ahead and should arrive within the next hour, as relayed by Da Vinci in the driver's seat. The inventor hummed to herself despite the boiling situation around them that rivaled the desert heat; At least someone was keeping themselves in good spirits.

The relative calmness of the cabin was a contrast to the surprise and relief in the back as Arturia stared in disbelief at one of her long-lost knights. Though Bedivere would not have wanted to meet with his King so directly with such a difficult task ahead… he still felt genuinely happy, for the first time in an eternity, upon seeing her smiling face. Fou had stirred awake and was drinking in the scene happily from Rashid's arms; The small child would sleep through much thanks to Medea's magecraft.

Bedivere's cloak, now meaningless, had been discarded to reveal his royal clothes and silver plate mail. The white, one shoulder cape whispered of a long-lost time they shared together. He had his head bowed towards Arturia. "Please forgive me, my King… I was… unsure if you really were the allies I hoped you to be."

"So you're not with this singularity's knights then… That is a relief," she sighed with relief as she smiled gratefully across from him. Even Gudao was now awake and taking in the moment happily; His intercom to Chaldea was open to allow Roman and the others to witness. Arturia nodded. "It's so good to see you again, Bedivere, my loyal knight… Even more as an ally."

He smiled back. "Likewise, my King… I look forward to fighting at your side once more! And the other knights as well!"

"And I look forward to figuring out more about that little arm of yours~!" Da Vinci sung loudly from the front which elicited a few chuckles.

"Is it really  _the_  Airgetlam? I don't recall a Knight of the Round ever possessing one," Roman asked through the intercom's feed. As the only one on the translucent screen with a notepad, he was clearly taking notes for the absent adviser.

Bedivere shook his head slowly. He regretted the need to keep certain secrets, but he would gladly tell what would be helpful. He owed them that much now that he was welcome among them. "It is not… It is a powerful prosthetic modeled after it to replace my lost arm. Merlin made it for me."

"Merlin…" Arturia breathed, though with palpable disbelief. "Is he also here?"

He shook his head. "He sent me to this singularity after crafting my arm. He is not here."

"So he still works in the background… typical," Arturia sighed as her two present knights chuckled. Merlin was often… unpredictable and unreliable in ways. Fou chirped in agreement, and curiously growled at the name.

A voice called out from Roman's side. His panic grew. "Hey, guys! About the cavalry that's been approaching…! There's a powerful magical energy signature amongst them…! Comparable to the one at the gate!"

"That's definitely the enemy cavalry then!" Nobunaga yelled from her spot on the cabin roof. The mood in the lorry quickly plummeted. "Oh yea… definitely around two hundred cavalry incoming!"

"Two hundred? Is the enemy Gawain leading them?" Gudao groaned as he held his still properly healing stomach. Mashu gave him a silent, chastising look to be still. He quickly sighed and relented as Gawain was tensed.

Nobunaga called down. "An enemy Sir Lancelot is at the front of their charge! I can definitely see Arondight from here!"

The air in the lorry chilled as Arturia realized there were more of her knights present among the enemy. They had discussed earlier Mordred and Gawain were definitely in the number, but now Lancelot was all but confirming her internal concerns. Bedivere noticed her slight nervousness instantly from spending so much time by king's side in a departed era. She swallowed, "Bedivere, promise me you will not lie to me from here on."

He hesitated. He was very much afraid of revealing the true nature of the enemy. Seconds passed as she turned her gaze towards him, and he slowly nodded hoping for the best. "I will never again, your majesty."

"Then there's much I need to know about which of my knights are under control of this Lion King…" she requested.

"We can handle that later, if you don't mind," Gabrielle requested through grit teeth as she glanced out the back of the lorry at the several carts with injured and elderly refugees. Arturia's eyes narrowed at the innocents they protected; They couldn't let another knight reach them.

"How many quartz do we have left?" Gudao asked quietly with his eyes closed.

"Last of the five... Recuperation after the gate attack cost us another," Gabrielle responded reluctantly. They really needed that leyline.

"We can't afford a battle with _\- urk..._  Lancelot if he's as powerful as that enemy Gawain was…" Gudao's took a few seconds to catch his breath. "Nobunaga. How's your personal energy fairing?"

"I'm ready to make some skulls if that's what you mean," she cackled eagerly as she instantly recognized what he meant.

Gudao smirked with closed eyes. "Good. We're not dealing with a battle right now… You did say they were… cavalry, right?"

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

Sir Lancelot's armor clinked with every gallop of his steed. The purple plates with golden accents glistened flawlessly in the morning sun. They had only received the pursuit order two hours ago since reaching the gate, but they had made good time in intercepting the refugee convoy that was making a break for the mountains. They were within sight, and victory would be easy to obtain.

They had previously intercepted another group and dealt with them accordingly, as per the instructions the Lion King gave him a long time ago. As their pristine white steeds galloped towards the convoyabd entered the relatively flat ground devoid of crevices or rocky outcrops, he drew Arondight from its sheath and roared a battle cry. The knight hunters yelled in response as they thrust their mighty lances high in the air as one. He could almost feel the spirits of their prey shivering as their cries echoed towards them like hungry wolves.

The open ground would give them a significant advantage, and he made an instant decision about forming three separate units to divide the enemy's attention in order to… Lancelot narrowed his eyes as what appeared to be a reddish flame erupted above the unusual contraption amongst the carts. Could this be the enemy's unusual weapon that he was informed about? He watched as the carts pulled ahead of the lorry as it slowed down, allowing the unit to close within two kilometers of its positi-

A bright flash enveloped the area, and momentarily stunned Sir Lancelot before he gaped in complete surprise at the uncountable number of floating weapons in the air. His eyes could now make out a figure where the fire had been, dressed in unusual garb and holding a single sword over its shoulder. By the prana output radiating from this individual, it had to be one of Chaldea's servants. But a servant who can summon this many unusual weap-

Nobunaga raised her katana high into the air before dropping it fiercely to point towards him, yelling something incomprehensible from the distance. The three lines of floating matchlocks glistened in the sun as Sir Lancelot's instincts deafened the surrounding noise. He roared,  **"SCATTER!"**

Too slow…

As he materialized his prestigious helm, his unit was bombarded by the first of thousands of high speed rounds. A screaming projectile slammed into ground at best for his troops; Very few missed to kick up sandy spray. Most of the blinding, monstrous hurricane found their targets as it swept through.

A round slammed into one of the riding hunters next to him and tore the enforcer's armored arm clear off as another impacted his torso. He detonated like a bomb to send mithril armor fragments into the air. Its steed reared up as its rider flew off of the horse as several rounds penetrated the mount and kept going. The yells and screams of his men getting torn to shreds bombarded his ears as he dared to look back at the sheer carnage of the assault.

His own horse reared up as a round sheered off its leg. As its head was turned into a fine mist, it collapsed forward with full momentum. As he fell, Sir Lancelot thanked his blessings and gift as several rounds slammed into his own armor with the force of a freight train. The rounds could not pierce, but each hit felt like a slam from a war hammer that winded the downed and grunting gifted knight. He ducked to the side as a round nearly slammed into his face, and instead tore through the corpse of his horse.

Much of his hunters had fallen and were now disintegrating, much like the slaughtered, armored steeds of artificial make. Those that were still dodging the volley were nearly in an all-out rout and completely scattered in their attempts to not fall prey to the hunting swarm. Sir Lancelot looked up and glared at the offending servant and its bombardment. He cursed her to no end as the roar of the avalanche finally subsided. As he got up and looked around him, noting roughly an eighth of his force remained, he grit his teeth and growled.

Glaring towards the now retreating contraption, he kicked the ground at his feet in uncharacteristic anger; His composure was long since lost. This was an outright embarrassment he would not forget, and a disappointment the Lion King would not take kindly. "Curses!"

"Sir Lancelot," a knight hunter approached from horseback. His lance was torn in half and he was missing an arm, but otherwise remained composed and steady.

"I'm calling off the pursuit… We have severely underestimated these rebels."

"But what of-"

"I will deal with Sir Agravain's anger," the knight replied in frustration. "I've lost a good number of knight hunters I have brought from Camelot and several of my own men... What's more, the rebels are nearly within range of the mountains… If  _they_  decide to help, even I don't know how I'll fare with so many of their servants still unknown."

"I understand, Sir Lancelot. I will rally the remaining troops and fetch you a new steed to make haste for the gates."

Sir Lancelot cursed the rebels silently as the hunter rode off. If there was any consolation, knight hunters were nearly as weak as the purge knights.

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

Gabrielle nodded in approval while inspecting the results through the back of the truck. She was very winded from using several power boosting spells, even with the reinforcing support of the Chaldean battle attire. The excellent outcome of the initial volley was beyond expectations, and the female master gave a silent thanks she did not have to expend a command seal to help Nobunaga fire another.

"Can I do something next time? Please?" Da Vinci groaned from behind the wheel of the lorry, clearly upset she wasn't getting many chances to show off. Nobunaga was still laughing happily from the top of the lorry.

"You did a lot already, Da Vinci! I don't know how many of us would've made it out had you not prepped those bombs," Gudao complimented with a small smirk. His gamble worked.

"Oh, yes~! Only my genius could've lent itself to such great foresight!" Her mood has shifted almost disconcertingly quick.

"Always the humble one, you are…" Roman sighed through the speaker on Da Vinci's comms device.

"I'm using you for prosthetic experiments later~!" Da Vinci hummed as she turned off her intercom feed before Roman could answer.

She smirked to herself upon hearing his frustrated yelling from Gudao's intercom in the back. Silently, she was glad she didn't have to use… that. It would have been a last stand attack anyway since there were so many reliable servants. Still, she had a feeling she'd have her own shining moment soon enough. She let her thoughts fade into the back of her mind as she maneuvered the truck back into its position in the convoy.

To their delight, the refugees were cheering as Nobunaga made exaggerated bows with a smug grin. The remaining time to the mountain should be peaceful so long as monsters or bandits didn't decide to play. This would be the first opportunity to have some relative peace for any length, and Bedivere figured it was best he introduced, or reintroduced, himself to the others he would be working with from here on.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XI- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Mordred?" That voice was familiar. The blonde knight looked behind her but kept walking, as did Jekyll-

Her eyes widened upon seeing the silver haired Bedivere approaching. He gave a tentative, small smile before nodding and waving. Merlin had informed him ahead of time of the true gender of his king, so he wasn't too surprised it was the same with Mordred. It was still something to get used to for both. "Incredible… You really do look just like her majesty."

"Bedivere? You're… where did you…?" Suddenly, all her previous, brooding thoughts were thrown aside by the new arrival. Mordred stuttered before finally connecting the dots upon observing the cloak tossed over his shoulder. Even she could confirm he had previously lied about his identity.

She tilted her head in growing confusion and uncertainty though. Even if he had secretly tried to help him, there was a more suspicious issue going on. His casual approach... The smile on his face… None of the other knights ever dared to give her that courtesy until now. Her frustration welled. "Hold up."

Bedivere slowed down his pace but kept walking to hold their distance steady. Mordred narrowed her eyes. "Well? Aren't you going to berate me? Yell at me? Call me a filthy good for nothing traitor?"

Jekyll looked uneasily between Mordred and the now frowning Bedivere. He sighed, and she breathed out slowly as she expecting another- "... No. I shan't."

The assassin's jaw almost dropped as low as Mordred's. She practically suttered as the refugees nearby stared in curiosity.  **"Wha!? What do you mean** _ **no!?"**_

"You're with the King and the other knights now, are you not? And yet you're not at each other's throats." There was no hesitation in his response.

"They were earlier..." Jekyll murmured very quietly under his breath. It was drowned out by the clapping of horse hooves nearby. Mordred glared at him, though Bedivere didn't. It might not have changed a thing, since he already had time to think about this as he approached. To him, it was already obvious.

"Then I shall presume you are all allies once more, for Chaldea and humanity's sake at the very least…" he began as the small smile slowly returned. "So I will leave my reservations, grudges, and curiosities aside for ruining the kingdom 'till another time… An explanation can wait. I look forward to fighting at your side again, Mordred."

Mordred was absolutely floored, and Jekyll was silently milking every bit out of the moment beside her. He chuckled; He never saw Mordred so absolutely stunned before in his time around her. But it was a good thing… It was a  _very_  good thing as he slowly watched her shock expression turned into her genuine, toothy grin as she chuckled. For the first time, one of the many Knights of the Round Table had approached in a friendly manner, and Jekyll couldn't be happier for his friend as Bedivere smiled back.

And like that, her own reservations were placed temporarily aside. "Okay then! Let's see if you can keep up with me this time, Bedivere!"

* * *

**o==(=======- -XII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"So Bedivere is with us once more," Lancelot said again with a content smile as Arturia walked next to him. The convoy had reached the mountains, where the landscape changed to a more natural environment rather than the scorched earth of the wastelands below. The massive craters were much more visible as they made their way up the trails, and the sun felt significantly cooler. It was enough to raise the spirits of everyone in the convoy. "Things are finally looking up."

"He is sore, but well enough to walk around. He should come and say hi shortly," the small king noted as she looked near the front of the formation. As a pleasant surprise, he was still currently talking with Mordred, and judging by the genuine grin on her face, they seemed to be getting along fine. At least some of her knights weren't at each other's throats... Still she stared at Mordred's genuine grin as she conversed with Bedivere and Jekyll.  _'Could we have ever been like that?'_

"I will be sure to greet him accordingly. It will be good to see a long-lost friend." She smiled at Lancelot's declaration, though he turned a bit serious. "Has he revealed anything of the enemy we face?"

"Only that Tristan is also among them." Her smile faltered. "He is unsure how many more knights serve the Lion King… It pains me to fight them in order to bring justice to that vile king."

Lancelot's thoughts faltered as recollected what he knew. She had been the one driving during the escape, so she couldn't look back. Her short stature also meant the enforcers blocked most of her vision during that massacre of a fight... But the clues were still there and numerous.

He didn't want to be the one to tell her, but he feared what would happen should she find out otherwise. As a subject who wished to redeem himself in the eyes of their king, he owed her the loyalty to at least be open this time. The berserker stared at the king by his side and noted her distant look as they ascended the mountain trail. She stared over the cratered landscape below in disgust.

"Some refugees said there were many more villages here... grand armies numbering thousands... this desolate landscape is all that's left. It was done by the Lion King's so called holy light," she mentioned in a low voice as her fists clenched at her sides. "A king who chose to do that with their power… I do not wish to convene with them. They must be brought to justice for their atrocities."

"My king…" Lancelot began, though uncertain how to continue.

"Yes, Lancelot?" She turned her gaze towards him. He looked into her firm glance and faltered.

…How could he dare be the one to present that news. She was the perfect king; All the knights believed that. To even raise the notion the Lion King, who would gladly slaughter innocents was actually... no. He couldn't even think about it himself. Grappling with himself, he made the mistake. "It's… nothing, your majes-"

"Hello there, fellow heroes!" The voice brought the entire convoy to a halt as they looked up to stare at a few dozen Saracen warriors flanking a very familiar heroic spirit. They stood on an outcrop further up the large mountain the path was formed around. Lancelot stared in disbelief at the familiar hero; They should've been able to feel his presence before he called out to them!

Though on his guard, he stared at black-haired man with tanned skin as he waved towards them. His red bow holstered onto his back in a complete show of nonaggression, but he had an accompanying beige cape their Chaldean counterpart never had; Could that have been why?

The Saracens at his sides also had their bows placed away, though some still looked uneasy and tense. Motioning for the warriors to stay put, Arash jumped down to the convoy with his blue breastplate shining brightly during his descent. Upon landing near the lorry, his cape fluttered like a flag, and he continued to grin brightly towards Emiya and Arturia as Gabrielle peaked her head out of the back. "...Arash?"

The archer raised an eyebrow and stared at the female master. "Oh? So you know who I am? Might I assume you are the knowledgeable master then?"

"Sorta? That's more Gudao's thing…" Gabrielle smiled back before hopping out of the back. She, like Lancelot, gauged the heroic spirit to be completely unthreatening in his total introduction and self-spoiled ambush; It was a nice change for once. "There's a lot to explain."

"Gudao…?" He quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "So there's more masters? One for each servant?"

"Only two… As I said, long story," she chuckled as Scathach approached from her previous position while Jeanne, Medusa, and Medea kept the front secure.

The lancer frowned. "Gabby. I don't believe it's best to divulge such information to a servant whose motives we do not yet know, hostile or not."

"I come in peace, I promise you. I stand here to greet the heroes who have protected these locals from the massacre that is the Holy Selection," Arash reassured with his friendly smile still in place as he glanced at her red spear. "The village under my protection was very pleased to hear the news, and I was sent with some men to ensure more refugees made it alive! I am more than happy to see I may not have needed to come at all after that mighty display of vanquishing Sir Lancelot's cavalry! You made it look like a chore!"

Nobunaga laughed proudly atop the Lorry, though the act sapped her of most of her energy. Gabrielle smiled, "So can your village take these refugees?"

"I'm glad we read the same book," Arash nodded. "Yes. We will protect them. All are welcome!"

At the declaration, several of the locals began cheering near the archer which soon spread down the convoy like a wildfire. However, his smile faltered slightly as he approached the female master. "As for you and your servants, miss…"

"Call me Gabby or Gabrielle. Either works!"

"Miss Gabby it is," he began with a nod. "I'm sorry to say there may be… complications with accepting them into the village. Heroes or not, some of your…"

"I know what you're getting at," she sighed and passed a glance at Mordred and Lancelot. The warriors atop the hill were constantly passing them, and the others, wary looks. "I figured a heroic spirit like you could tell based on magical energy signatures, but for normal people…"

"Yes, it is a different story," he confirmed with a small nod. A reassuring smile soon returned to his face. "However, there's also another servant in the village who was very pleased to hear of the news. Perhaps I can help persuade him once we arrive. The people of the mountain could definitely use more defenders!"

Gabrielle nodded. Arash looked back to his men and whistled. They swiftly made their way down the mountain and towards the front of the cart train. He turned back to Gabrielle. "My men will lead the way to the village since the route is not obvious… We must make haste since there are occasional Knight Hunters who patrol the hills."

"As we go, would you mind informing us of the situation with the mountain people?"

Arash nodded politely. "If you don't mind me asking things in return, since you are the first human masters I've encountered here. What do you already know?"

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

It had been half a day of travelling before they finally reached the village thanks to the pathfinders and the speed of the horse drawn carts. The southern approach was well concealed, and one couldn't even tell a village rested higher on the mountain. The path resembled a migration trail for animals, and had the warriors not been present, the saddle between the mountains would have looked completely unassuming. It was an expected welcome, though.

Several dozen archers filled the rocky outcrops that lined the snaking path to the village with bows ready to fire. The refugees stood near the carts and the lorry, grateful they currently were not the chosen targets for the archers; They aimed at a specific blonde knight in the vanguard who currently glared back with arms crossed. Thankfully Clarent was nowhere in sight, though that did little to ease the warriors.

The Saracen warriors who had led the convoy stood between as reassurance. They clearly attempted to placate the archers, but only caused more confusion as to whether they had been betrayed by their fellow townsmen.

"Stay back, knight!" "Not one step closer to the village!" "How dare you lead them here!" "Are these really the saviors?"

"Calm down will ya?" Mordred scoffed as she rolled her eyes, which only served to make the archers draw their bows further. Jekyll sighed behind her while Bedivere chuckled nervously.

"You always were  _quite_  the diplomat, Mordred…" Bedivere joked with a friendly smile.

She huffed. "Can you blame me!? I'm the one they're aiming at!"

"Guardians! Please stand down!" The familiar voice of Arash eased the tension significantly. The archer leapt onto nearby rocks with one arm raised and his signature smile present. "It's alright... They're with me!"

"And why are the cursed knights with you, Arash?"

Mordred, Bedivere, and Jekyll turned in alarm towards the newly appeared servant, but instantly recognized the signature appearance of a Hassan. His jet-black skin and white skull mask were dead giveaways, though Mordred was more curious about the large bandage that wrapped itself around his right arm. Her attention returned to the mask upon noticing it stared directly at her. She glared back.

"Cursed Arm, they are the ones who saved the refugees that stand behind us. The group you told me to meet at the border trails," the assassin quickly explained.

"The heroes? I would normally not question your words, Arash… Sir Mordred clearly stands before us," the Hassan growled as he continued to stare at the saber. "I will not jeopardize the safety of my villagers for anything, especially not for a Knight of the Round."

"I'm not _that_  Mordred your people are so afraid of," she spat simply. The Hassan didn't even move.

"Though your signature is different, I still hold my doubts. You look exactly like Sir Mordred after all. How do I know you're not with them in some regard?"

"She means exactly that. This is not the Mordred who follows the Lion King," Gabrielle declared as she finished her approach from the incline. She noted the archers still aiming at them as Arturia and Mashu came up behind her. "This Mordred means no harm to any of your people."

The Hassan only groaned in annoyance at his growing confusion. "And who exactly are you?"

"Gabrielle Rutherford, a Chaldean master and one of the leaders of this band of servants," she declared proudly. "The other master is currently injured, as are several in our group of refugees… Please, we mean no harm and request entry into the village."

"The  _refugees_  may enter as I have previously stated. Your band of servants, who I know not of, may not. I only told you to meet the group for  _their_  safety and guidance, Arash."

Arash sighed and looked towards the assassin and scratched his head. "Too stubborn sometimes… They're definitely the heroes who saved the refugees. I saw it with my own eyes how they tore apart Lancelot's men! They have the power we need to protect the people and save the land from the Lion King!"

"I am not as friendly or easily convinced as you are, Arash," he sighed. He knew the archer only had the village's safety in mind as well. His suspicions remained, especially upon seeing the curiously guarded look he was receiving from Arturia.

What he didn't understand was why she really stared. His presence made her… uncomfortable at best. She was worried he would be one of the Hassans since she had some bad memories involving him. Still, though her experiences whispered caution, the recent sights offered another perspective; She never expected Cursed Arm Hassan to be protecting a population, yet here he was. It made her hold back her reservations, but not her concern.

Even so, her skeptical glance put him on guard. "Perhaps I should fight these knights of the holy city and their accompanying servants to see for myself?"

"They are Knights of the Round Table, but they are  _my_  knights," Arturia proclaimed proudly to the familiar Hassan without hesitation. She was a touch nervous anxious under his gaze, but her attempt to hide it obviously faltered. "They're not the ones under the control of that terrible king who masquerades as a protector while slaughtering innocents."

Cursed Arm seemed to repeat her words carefully in his head. "…So if these are the untainted knights, then you are the untainted Lion King? The real King Arthur?"

She shook her head firmly. "No. I would never order such despicable acts in the name of my kingdom. It is a disgrace to chivalry which I, the King of Knights, will always uphold."

"Hmm, the King of Knights…" Cursed Arm whispered quietly as he looked at her. Staring at the golden sword she carried, there was no mistaking it with the information the grail provided any servant: It was Excalibur. He also noticed the occasional glances their Mordred was giving her. "Still… You say you're not the Lion King-"

"That Lion King is more akin to Vortigern than myself."

"We Hassans are masters at telling lies from truths… and as gratitude for protecting these refugees, I will at least acknowledge your words do not come out as lies," the assassin began slowly. "But the Lion King is our sworn enemy… and finally knowing their identity would give us an edge, as it would in any grail war. We have long since believed the Lion King is King Arthur… are you certain another you are not the Lion King, since another Sir Mordred is already plausible?"

She shook her head defiantly, though internally the meltdown was starting. The slithers of doubt crept into the back of her mind to strange her. It made her hair stand on end, and the Hassan was noticing all of it though he remained still. He became curious... and even apologetic for the king in possible denial. She quickly declared, "There's no way I could be the Lion King! My knights will proudly state I can never become such an abomination!"

Arturia turned towards Bedivere and Mordred- she froze.

Mordred had neither the fierce glare she had earlier nor the frustrated look she normally stared at her with. It was uncertainty and a hint of concern, and it made the King of Knights falter for a split second; Why was she... Bedivere's troubled face only worried her even more. He was one of her most loyal knights, and she knew he was sent here with a general knowledge of the actual situation. For him to hesitatingly look at her for such a simple… such an obvious…

' _No...'_  Her knees wanted to give out at that moment, yet they shakily held. Gabrielle slowly covered her mouth with a hand. Cursed Arm shook his head slowly in understanding; This news would not be taken well.

With closed eyes and grit teeth, Bedivere bowed slightly. "Your majesty… I am deeply sorry… but you have declared earlier I shall never state another lie to you…"

 _ **'**_ _ **NO!'**_   Disbelief filled her eyes. Her heart hammered her chest. There was no possible way she would...

Bedivere looked into her eyes with overwhelming regret and shame. The walls in her mind crumbled as the screams of refugees chorused among the pictured dead. Sights of the wastes, fires from burning villages… whether then or now, the sights of terror and destruction she witnessed firsthand flashed through her mind like a terrible scrapbook. That's what she always sought to prevent, and yet…! "…No…!"

He bowed his head regretfully and chanced to whisper, "…Because of my failure… because of me… you…"


	7. Chapter VI: Gathering Resolve

"… _became the Lion King."_

For the past two nights, those words never ceased haunting Arturia's thoughts to keep awake. She lay on her back alone on top of one of the vacant cob and stone houses lent to them by the village, who were grateful for having family members saved from the selection. As she stared aimlessly at the star filled sky above, she couldn't ignore the piercing beam from the faraway city. It acted as a torch that endlessly rekindled her continuous brooding cycle ever since the Chaldean group had been allowed into the rustic village.

They had Scathach and Medea to thank for swiftly defeating Cursed Arm Hassan who wanted to see their capabilities; Tandem snare runes ensured a quick victory.

Most of them welcomed the group with opened arms as heroes, though the villagers reacted very coldly to the knights upon sight. A few daring villagers even chanced to throw stones as Mordred, only causing her anger to increase to the point Jekyll and Mashu had to drag her away. Lancelot and Gawain merely took the assault by contrast; It was more of a gesture against a servant than physical harm.

They reacted warily yet politely to herself, Bedivere, and Mashu since their armor was only similar to that of the Holy City's, but it was heaven compared to the treatment the other three received. Though she remained calm and polite, her mind was in a frenzy as she found herself stuttering on occasion or losing attention to her thoughts. She honestly didn't know how she made it through the remainder of that day, or the yesterday for that matter.

This was not like her at all… yet neither was the one in the Holy City. "Saber."

Arturia turned to the source of the voice as the noises of the village grew to drown her grim thoughts for a mere moment. From the wooden stairs of the shack, Emiya stood waiting with a plate of food and a mug of water. His red coat and waist cloth had been discarded and his hair was down since he was helping Cursed Arm Hassan with the cooking for the village. At the very least, she was a little happy that the archer was finding his own ways to help around without being asked. They were pleasant, rare glimpses at the boy he used to be. "I brought your dinner."

"You can leave it there…" she spoke quietly, but failed to recognize her own voice. When had she sounded so… uncertain and broken?

Emiya sighed. "I'm really worried about you... Everyone is."

"I know…" She practically whispered as her eyes returned to the stars above. Gabrielle had checked up on her personally several times, and got an apology from Gudao for not being able to do so in his condition. She informed her she and Scathach had a serious talk with both Gawain and Mordred, but separately. Gawain acknowledged and accepted the blame for his rough actions, but she was surprised to hear Mordred did too; If only she could accept her own, overwhelming portion of the blame for... practically everything, and what she had somehow become.

The red archer looked at her with concern. He had long since gotten used to showing more compassion in keeping his promise with Rin, but the amount of worry he felt was beyond uncomfortable. This wasn't the first time they fought another version of Arturia, but the idea this one could bathe others in divine light easily unnerved him.

At worst case, it would be a clash of ideals between an aged version of herself; He was worried she was about to go through what he had so long ago. As the red archer placed her plate down on the roof next to her, he hoped it wouldn't be the case. His cynical train of thought imagined otherwise, sadly.

"Shirou… is this how you felt back then?" Emiya looked down at her and paused.

"Our circumstances are different, Saber..." he sat down next to her and sighed as he looked towards her. Their eyes met, and for once he didn't want to keep looking. The tinge of despair did not suit the stalwart king… how badly he wanted to remove what didn't belong in her eyes. "I had acted to remove myself… in hopes to create a paradox that would remove the nameless hero from the service of Alaya… to prevent a naïve boy from pursuing his impossible ideal."

He chuckled dryly as she kept her eyes glued to him. "And yet I was that boy too… the idiot hero of justice who dared to chase an ideal that would ultimately betray him countless times."

Her heart sank, both for him and herself. "Then I'll also have to…"

"I'm not sure… Who knows? Maybe that other you in that castle won't be a sarcastic, cynical, pain-in-the-ass servant." A small smile crept onto his face as she let out a few soft giggles. He'd become much better at getting her to laugh since he first heard that sweet sound months ago. "…But she's certainly not you. The Saber I know would never commit such acts… She's just another tyrannical ruler who set herself up to be dethroned by the real Arturia Pendragon. That's how I see it, and that's what I'm going to make sure will happen personally."

"…Thanks, Shirou." He looked back down at her. She smiled. "…I'm glad that idealistic boy won in the end."

He chuckled and smiled back at her before joining her in her star gazing. His own dish was likely getting cold at the feast tables, but if it made Saber feel even slightly better he would stay up here with her. Sadly, the occasional glance told him she was still extremely vexed by her thoughts; A few words were not going to fix that.

The archer could almost see the turmoil swirling in her eyes as he looked down at her. She caught his stare and looked back, but tossed him a reassuring smile though her eyes continued to lie. The rustling of armor tore their attention towards the stairway as Jeanne's head popped into view. As she ascended further, she stopped to look at the two while she held both her own and Emiya's plates in her hands.

Her eyes shot between the two and their proximity as she smiled. "Mind if I join you, two? …or am I interrupting one of your little moments?"

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter VI: Gathering Resolve** _

**-=======)==o**

"We'll have the system working properly by tomorrow night latest. You have my word," the blue tinted Tesla stated through the intercom feed. Roman was busy running about in the background helping other employees and robots with the various consoles.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to run a more in-depth analysis of what caused the error once this singularity is over. I'd rather not have this happen in the final primary anomaly."

"Sure thing, Gudao. We'll be in contact." The holographic feed disappeared as the device stopped projecting. Gudao placed the watch back on the wooden table next to his bed and sighed. It was as sparsely decorated as the rest of the village, where only a few wooden tables, chairs, straw beds, and some jugs filled the insides. They got lucky with a few offered cloth rugs and a washing board for clothes.

He appreciated the hospitality the village provided in the form of a few abandoned houses, even if they did technically earn it. What he didn't like was remaining glued to the bed until tonight as  _suggested_  by Gabrielle and Mashu. At the very least, the Chaldean team had formed a flexible routine to help the village, and Gudao's part was to stick to managing them as he recovered.

The servants and masters were each doing their part while the leyshift system was inoperable, which was what Chaldea was working hard to repair. He was disappointed that the knights had gotten into a physical scuffle, which forced him to pick two to send back. It'd been a quick decision based on fault.

Gawain and Mordred were scheduled to be shifted back after reinforcements were brought in; Removing allies from the field before they were properly replaced was asking for Murphy's Law to enter the fray. Only five reinforcing servants of the eight managed to warp in before the system failed, and thankfully the remaining three simply remained in Chaldea instead of being sent off course… or worse.

In the meantime, Gudao had designated jobs to keep the problematic servants as far away from each other as possible which was working well, though others could rotate roles. Mordred was often outside the village helping with hunting monsters for food which also let her vent anger. Gawain was assigned to guard the southern path into the town while Lancelot was given the task of body guarding Arash on his boundary patrols. This kept the three mostly apart until meals where Mordred and Gawain, the main troublemakers, usually only glared at each other and went their separate ways.

He really felt bad for Mordred, but he knew she was also partially to blame; Her temper was always short fused and easy to trip, which didn't help her. Though also at fault, he could at least understand Gawain's perspective considering what he had been through during Camelot's downfall. However, those were personal affairs, and he had a rule about breaching that fine line and intruding on another's privacy. He just hoped they would find a way to work it out sometime without the need to intrude for the sake of Chaldea.

At least the current routine was keeping things in check, which left him with only one last concern.

The sleeping Fou's ears twitched slight as someone knocked on the shack's door. He sighed, "Come in."

The door to the mud shacked open, casting a bright spotlight across the room to illuminate Gabrielle's and Scathach's side of the shack. Gudao and Mashu's side remained in the shadow as Bedivere walked in and smiled to the master on sight. He spoke quietly to not disturb the sleeping Fou on Mashu's bed, "How are you feeling, Gudao?"

"Soreness is gone. All that's left is to convince the girls I won't die if I walk into the sunlight for more than an hour," he replied with a small chuckle. "…which probably won't work."

"Lady Gabrielle and Mashu are quite the motherly ones," the servant smiled before taking a seat at the lone table in the center of the room. The old wooden chair creaked as he eased himself into it.

Gudao's small smile slowly disappeared. "How's Arturia?"

Bedivere's followed quickly. "Her majesty is walking around this morning... Though she is still very disheartened by my revelatio-"

"Please stop blaming yourself for being honest," Gudao quickly interjected, knowing full well where the knight's sentence was about to go. Bedivere slowly closed his mouth and nodded. He sighed. "If it makes you feel better, it was a good thing she learned it now and not in the middle of battle."

Bedivere cringed at the thought. "…You're right, Gudao… It's just…"

"Your king is strong. I have faith her spirits will return, one way or another. Just continue to support and believe in her as you always have."

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

" _At the far end stood an old lamp. Aladdin took it, poured out the oil, and then picked some of the dazzling fruit from the trees as the magician had suggested."_

Rashid and Takisha sat in a circle with other children eagerly. They listened intently as the battle-clad Atalanta read a book out loud to them. Thanks in no small part to the cat-like tail and the furry, twitching ears atop her two-toned hair, the Chaldean stood out like a sore thumb among the crowd of little kids. Medusa sat nearby wearing a tan shawl and reading a book quietly. She passed occasional glances among the children in amusement, who looked more interested in the archer's twitching ears more than the story she read.

Next to Rashid and Takisha sat their newest servant friend who had been introduced to them by Mashu. It was adorable how quickly she rushed to be with children her age, though her presence concealment wasn't as capable with humans. She gave off a small, chilling aura that unfortunately made most give space. The poor girl had to spend time to get others used to her strange presence, but currently, she smiled happily among friendly company.

Jack wore a shawl and an exaggerated hip scarf in addition to her regular battle attire. It prevented the assassin from drawing too much unnecessary attention even if the villagers had been lenient in the Chaldean women's choice of clothes; The teachings of Islam were followed by almost every human in the village, though they did not impose it on their team in appreciation for all they've done. To promote good will, Gudao and Gabrielle still suggested servants with more revealing attire try to respect the traditions and culture of their hosts.

Which was part of the reason Atalanta was allowed to read to the children instead of helping Arash and Nobunaga with watch duty that day. Her careful watch and care for the children was one form of assistance provided to the village in exchange for letting them use it as their home base. Emiya's phenomenal cooking, Da Vinci's quality of life improvements, and Jekyll's medical assistance were but a few ways the Chaldean Team were quickly winning the hearts and minds of the village.

It was an obvious gesture Cursed Arm Hassan sincerely appreciated as he found his villagers smiling more than they ever had since his arrival.

The assassin watched from his spot beside the newly created cobblestone well Da Vinci placed in the center of town. It gifted the villagers access to fresh water thanks to the underground cave system; The lower levels of the caverns had untapped water, so the inventor simply excavated a well for quicker access. As his villagers used the wooden winch to bring up a new bucket, he looked behind him to see Jeanne pulling Arturia by the hand towards the children. The saint waved at the assassin as they approached.

"Good morning, Cursed Arm!" She couldn't see, but he smiled under the mask.

"To you as well, Jeanne. It's good to see the young king walking about as well," he mentioned with a small nod. "I hope you enjoyed my signature beans-based dish. I tried the advice Emiya gave me and was delighted it turned out so tasty. I hope you thought the same."

Arturia nodded back slowly, still slightly wary of the Hassan from past experiences. She felt bad since he has been very polite and kind to her the past few days. Along with his protective, guardian nature for this village, she saw a warm new side to him she wouldn't have suspected from the grail war. She forced an appreciative smile past her roiling emotions. "It was delicious, thank you."

Cursed Arm simply nodded back and waved with his left arm as Jeanne continued to drag her friend towards the group of children. He watched as Atalanta paused her reading to introduce the two dozen children to Arturia, though some shook with concern by anyone who resembles a knight. He couldn't blame them after everything they've been through, and the assassin would do everything in his power to ensure the refugees and villagers would not have to live through such horrors again.

"Never seen you so content in the past few months, my friend!" A few villagers laughed as the Hassan was roughly patted on the back by Arash. The archer flashed him a genuine grin as he passed. Lancelot followed closely behind, still getting wary looks from some people. "Still regretting letting Chaldea inside?"

Cursed Arm rolled his eyes, which no one could see, and chuckled. "I'm glad you've proved me wrong. I feel like the village is alive again."

"Then, may we re-extend the offer?" Gabrielle asked politely as she approached the assassin with Scathach in tow. Satisfied with the answer he received, Arash led Lancelot towards another edge of town while Cursed Arm fell into a new conversation

The offer was extended after he fought two of their servants. It was to form an alliance between Chaldea and the mountain people to both protect the village and topple the Lion King. The assassin was still very skeptical, knowing full well the horrifying power the ruler had used to destroy her previous opposition. His resolve rested with protecting his floundering village and bringing them into what was essentially a military alliance was the worst way to do that.

However… in the very short time since then, the Chaldean force had watered his village, and it blossomed with hope that sent shivers down his spine. It could not be denied they showed their capabilities of bringing in even more servants to aid either. If it was anything less, the Hassan would have remained skeptical, but Chaldea had granted his people a precious miracle. The smiles they wore were the kindling to the fire of his growing hope.

"…You've made me a rare believer, Gabby. I will accept the alliance, but as it stands the warriors of Arash and I are few in number. I will have to send messengers to the other villages to grow our number so we may stand a greater chance of defeating the Lion King."

Gabrielle grinned and clapped her hands together. "Awesome! Thank you! We'll continue to do whatever we can to help the village while gathering information!"

"My assassins can assist with that greatly," Cursed Arm added as one of them stood at attention next to Gabrielle. The master jumped in surprise while he and Scathach chuckled. The master gave her the stink eye for giving no warning, even if the man had only walked up silently. "Faraj, you have arrived early from the western village. Do you bring news?"

The assassin quickly bowed and nodded. "The leader of the western village will arrive tomorrow as discussed."

"Good, good… If that is all, you may be dismissed. Enjoy the foods our new allies have gifted us!"

The assassin nodded, and to Gabrielle's surprise, jogged off without making a single sound. Shaking her surprise, she looked back towards the servant. "The leader of the western village is arriving?"

"It was a meeting planned two weeks in advance to discuss the Lion King's troops and their recent encroachment into the mountains… how timely, now that we are trying to forge a true alliance with the other villages."

"And its leader is also a Hassan?"

"My village is not the only one protected by a servant," the masked assassin stated as he stepped out of the way to give villagers at the new well some room. "Every village in the mountains has a guardian Hassan acting as its leader. Sadly, several have perished already due to the guerrilla troops of the Lion King. Quaking Pipe and Shadow Peeling are two who fell in the last week, and we have yet to hear from Intoxicating Smoke in the past few days."

At the mention of the familiar name, Gabrielle and Scathach turned to look at each other. Hassan tilted his head slightly in response before the female master looked back with uncertainty. The assassin sighed in disappointment. "…I take it you have information regarding her people… and her fate."

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

"That's all for now, children," Atalanta finished with a small smile, then giggled as she heard their collective disappointment. "I'll read you the last half of Aladdin after dinner as your bed time story. I promise."

With nothing more to do, the children soon started getting up and making their way back to their homes. Many gave the King of Knights curious or wary looks as they left. Atalanta watched in sympathy as the children said their goodbyes to everyone, but none to the blonde knight. Medusa gazed quietly.

Arturia felt her shoulders sag a little further after having Jeanne promise she'll feel better after being around the children. It seemed her plan to surround her in the children's innocence had backfired. If anything, it made the saint's heart ache within her eyes for both her friend and the children who had had their view of the world tarnished in the recent past. She was about to offer an apology but stopped.

A tug on the skirt of her blue battle attire caught Arturia's attention. She looked down to see Jack looking up at her, flanked by Rashid and Takisha. "Auntie Arturia?"

"…Yes, Jackie?"

"I want to introduce you to my new friends, Rashid and Takisha!" the assassin said with a small smile. To the king's surprise, Rashid simply chuckled. However, it was Takisha's blushing, bashful smile that caught her the most off guard. She almost seemed to flush more as she caught Arturia staring at her.

"I already met her on the way here, Jackie!" the young boy replied cheerfully. "They helped protect me when I got separated from my mom, but I know I'll see her again!"

Arturia and Jeanne's hearts hitched simultaneously, and even Medusa inwardly cringed at the statement. At very best, the boy was in denial and refusing to believe he saw his mother die as Mashu frantically tried to save them. On the exact opposite of the moral spectrum, one of the masters or Medea had cast suggestion magecraft to rewrite his memories. Neither were good, but they left it be. "Yes, I've met Rashid thanks to Mashu."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack pouted as she turned to look at her new friend. He only continued to chuckle, much to the Arturia's mixed concern and relief.

"Gawain said you were the most noble of all knights. Is that true, Ahtoori?" Takisha finally asked with a tiny voice. Her eyes filled with admiration as she swung her body from side to side with her hands behind her back. Atalanta giggled at the butchered name, and Jeanne smiled brightly at the sight.

Arturia faltered for a moment, still very much devastated by the revelation that continued to haunt every waking mo- "Of course she is! She's the most honorable knight of all!"

"Jeanne…" She whispered quietly while turning to her friend who simply smiled and winked at her.

"She is the King of Knights!" Jack added with a bright smile as she looked up at the saber. Arturia stared at the assassin in surprise. Medusa watched the entire scene with a slowly growing smirk while Atalanta chuckled.

"That's a much better name than the Lion King!" the girl cheered, which Jeanne and Jack to giggle. The King of Knights turned quickly to look at all of them. Rashid laughed at how funny she looked in that moment. In her shock, Arturia quickly realized she had been momentarily shaken from her depressed thoughts… and felt slightly better about herself as Takisha continued her enthusiastic assault.

"I didn't know pretty girls could be knights! Or Kings! Do you have a horse too? All knights have horses!"

Arturia found herself slowly smiling. "…I did have a horse."

Takisha's smile brightened. "Was it a white one? What was its name?"

Jeanne's plan bloomed under once clouded skies.

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

The beast gave one final cry before Clarent lodged itself between its eyes. It collapsed to the ground lifeless as a steady trickle of blood oozed from the wound. Mordred pulled her blade from the four-legged, hairy predator with a satisfied grin. A few quick movements with her blade shook the lingering blood, and the sword flawlessly glimmered under the morning light again.

A good distance behind her, Emiya, and a few Saracen hunters were consolidating the rest of the food they had obtained from the devastated nest; They didn't even run when the small monster appeared nearby due to their confidence in the Chaldeans. One warrior was giving a small prayer as thanks for the food that would bring yet another feast for the village that night. The red archer finished preparing one of the carcasses for travel with a traced hunter's knife.

As Mordred began walking off, Emiya shot her a quick glance before returning to his work. "Don't get lost."

"Yea, yea," she waved dismissively as she hopped down from the large outcrop the nest was built upon. She landed on a smaller ledge below and stared out over the mountain range in front of her. Across the landscape, she spotted several other lion-like beasts searching for prey or simply resting. As she sat down cross legged, glancing at the vultures that had begun to circle overhead in hopes for a meal, she let out a sigh and rested her cheek in one armored hand.

Emiya was there to help make sure the necessary ingredients were harvested each hunt for proper nutrition, and the saber found he was actually decent company. He was a tad too cynical and very sarcastic around her, much in contrast to how he was around her father, but she didn't think much of it. In the end, he was honestly a lot nicer to her than she thought he would be… especially considering how close he was with the King of Knights.

She even appreciated how he tried to make some conversation with her compared to most people, though they were  _far_  from friends. Though some others have been a bit more civil to her lately, she always wondered if it was in concern for stepping on her anger; At least Emiya didn't seem to care too much about that. She definitely didn't hate him for it, but if she would dislike anything at all, it was that he was so close to her father where she was not.

"Waiting for one of those four legged beasts to get close enough to harvest? Never saw you as the patient type." Speak of the devil.

Mordred turned with a small scowl towards the sarcastic speaker as he landed on the ledge beside her. She looked back towards the beasts near a watering hole; They were fighting over mates while a larger one was protecting its infant. She stared at the family pair a little too long before she changed the topic outright… It's been days, and she was dying to know now that she felt comfortable enough to ask. "Emiya… how are you so close with my father?"

The archer was about to turn and leave when the random question halted him immediately. He grew cautious. "I guess Marie's gossiping isn't as widespread as I thought… Arturia and I fought in a grail war together."

"You fought my father?" She turned her head to stare at him with curiosity filled eyes.

"Both as her master and as an enemy servant." He nodded his head simply, then decided to elaborate when total confusion filled her expression. Her dumbfounded look was honestly photo worthy. "It's a long story… We'll just say fighting yourself is not a pleasant experience from either end."

"Like father will find out soon…" Mordred mused out loud by accident. It was the archer turn to fall confused and curious. There was not a hint of anger or satisfaction in her voice but… sympathy? Disappointment? She seemed to curse silently at having let that thought slip so casually.

"Good grief... Are you not more concerned about having to fight yourself too?" he asked genuinely, and to his surprise the saber quickly shook her head.

"I'll beat the snot outta that other me, no problemo. I know for a fact, divine gift or not,  _I'll_  be the one to take her down! That's not the hard part for me…" Mordred began with a confident smirk, but as she continued talking, it faded quickly. It sounded like she wanted to continue but stopped herself.

"And what, pray tell, would be difficult for the self-proclaimed greatest saber?"

She remained silent upon deciding not to answer. Emiya's mind was in rush hour, working with the speed at which he usually formed his sly tactics. All the information present processed swiftly… the pieces came together to form a picture that surprised him. His eyes widened in his realization. Her lack of ill intent… The only people she had actually been aggressive to during the singularity… Her frustrated and frequent stares towards the King of Knights… He should have noticed this far sooner, but his past encounters with her were limited and often curt.

Yet it made sense. She was the titled Knight of Treachery. As the bastard son of King Arthur, it was supposed to be in her blood to rebel and despise all Arturia stood for. She should have been far more taunting and demeaning, both here and in Chaldea. Instead… she only ever glared from the distance.

Without any hint of satisfaction or sarcasm, Emiya dared to assume even with the risk of setting off her temper. "…You don't hate your father, do you, Mordred?"

Mordred's eyes widened dramatically as her head snapped to face the archer, but she quickly hid it with a small scowl. Ashamed and upset, she looked away as Emiya presented a small satisfied smirk in victory. ' _My, my… This changes everything…'_

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

Gawain stood guard with a few of the Saracen archers while Da Vinci hummed to herself nearby. The inventor was using her staff to take measurements of the area. Its normally blue head hummed with a green hue as she held her device in her free hand. Smiling, she swept the staff in yet another direction. Her spectators were clearly confused and mystified.

While the warriors were curious what the helpful inventor did next, Gawain was more preoccupied staring towards the center of town to watch Arturia and Mashu playing with two of the children. Jeanne, Atalanta, and Jack had just recently left to patrol a nearby mountain, leaving the two servants to entertain Takisha and Rashid. The young boy was currently hiding behind a few barrels while Arturia acted as a seeker. He couldn't stop looking at the tiny hint of an amused smile on her face.

"She's certainly looking better," Da Vinci mused out loud. When had she gotten so close?

"Yes. It's very comforting," Gawain nodded as he turned to the caster. She was scribbling notes down onto a very detailed map she made of the village. As he continued to stare, the inventor caught his look and smiled with pride. "Making a map for the masters to use?"

"Yes and no," she replied quickly. "I'll be making duplicates for their use, but I need it to determine the best places for fortifications in case this town comes under siege. Of course, the building Medea placed her small workshop would be first to ensure our leyline connection."

The mention of a possible attack made some of the archers uneasy as they shifted on their feet. "I have Cursed Arm's permission, but it's not something I'm going to make until an attack is guaranteed. This village's best defense is how undetectable it is… a wall or two with battlements isn't very subtle."

"Let's hope it never comes to that, though I appreciate the foresight."

The two servants and the guarding Saracens turned to see Arash and Lancelot approaching. The two knights stared at each other blankly, much to the concern of Da Vinci and growing unease among the archers. Arash simply looked between the two before they broke their gazes and looked anywhere else except each other. He merely smiled to Da Vinci and the Saracens. "Any wandering refugees?"

"Only the pair from yesterday," one of the Saracen archers answered. It was rare that some made it to another village in such low numbers; The sad reality is the group was probably a lot larger when it left. Beasts, bandits, and scouting knights often spelled a quick, inescapable demise.

"The lack of them is reassuring. It means no other hidden settlements have been raided without our knowing," Arash said simply before nodding to the group. The archer and his berserker guard continued their walking patrol. "Thank you all for your hard work! The village appreciates it!"

"Of course, of course~!" Da Vinci chimed in for the group before returning to her measurements. Just as she was about to lean over to get an elevation reading, she turned to notice a couple walking towards them… or more specifically, towards Gawain. The servant looked at the mother and father of Takisha, whose expressions were etched by regret and embarrassment.

The mother and father bowed before the man spoke. "Sir Gawain- …I mean, Gawain… My wife Laila and I wanted to apologize for our behavior towards you in the past… We were only looking out for our daughter, and in doing so offended you-"

The knight held his hand up to stop the man from speaking as the archers and Da Vinci turned to face him. He had a feeling this would come sooner or later. He'd had a lot to think about over the past two days, and a lot of shortcomings he wished to atone for. With every ounce of his being demanding it, he swore he'd be in better control of himself from here on… for them and himself. He would not be so shameful again.

While he slowly shook his head, a small apologetic smile crept onto Gawain's face as he placed a hand over his heart. "There is nothing to be sorry for, good sir. You've experienced much in the past few days… My more… atrocious self has shown you more than a lifetime's worth of tragedy. I will do what I can to ensure your family does not see it again. I swear my honor upon it."

The couple looked to each other in uncertainty while Da Vinci merely smiled and appreciated the moment.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

As the servant pair walked away, Lancelot gave one final glance back and was thankful the other knight was more occupied with the couple than looking towards him. He turned forward and sighed, a motion not missed by the archer. "The Knights of the Round still live with their grudges…? Quite a shame, really."

Lancelot looked towards the archer and found a small, sympathetic smile. His words were not said in mockery as he took the silence as permission to continue. "It makes me wonder if it's the same case for those evil knights of the Holy City…"

"I'm uncertain if it is, nor do I honestly care to theorize at the moment," Lancelot responded simply, though not in warning or irritation. "I just wish Gawain and Mordred would put aside their grudges for once."

"I saw that fight before you reached the mountains. You tried your best to stop them without injury," the archer chuckled, though quickly stopped when the berserker looked at him strangely. "I'm sorry… I'm laughing out of being impressed. I just find it… inspiring that the knight who created the first cracks in the table's unity is now the one working hardest to repair it… It really is."

Lancelot slowly nodded, unsure of what to say to the sudden turn of conversation. The pair had been avoiding the mention of other knights ever since the berserker was assigned to help him. He was actually glad that silent acknowledgment changed. "Her majesty suggested my own path to redemption… To once more be worthy of being one of the table was to serve by her side once more as her greatest knight… But I personally feel my redemption also lies in mending what I helped to destroy."

"Poetic," Arash chuckled as he flashed Lancelot a signature grin. "You Chaldeans are really growing on me fast. I like you a lot more than those Holy City Knights!"

"I would hope so," Lancelot chuckled back as the two continued their patrol. Deciding not to ruin the change of pace, he wondered pleasantly. "Has anyone told you some of your counterpart's experiences in Chaldea? You're quite the popular hero."

Arash lit up brightly. "Oh? Go on! Please!"

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"You can sit with us, Arturia!"

The King of Knights approached the feast table that was mostly vacant, save for Jeanne and her ever enthusiastic friend. The pink-haired rider shoved another slice of meat into his mouth happily while still eyeing the saber. With a polite smile, Arturia sat across from Astolfo and Jeanne while gently placing her plate in front of her. To the ruler's delight, it was stacked with slices of phantasmal steaks that she had probably requested from Emiya; At least her appetite was back to normal.

"Feeling better?" Astolfo asked between mouthfuls. He closed his mouth on yet another bite of meat.

"Much so… I'm still bothered, but I have my friends to thank for restoring my spirits," she insisted. The regality and certainty in her tone was more pronounced than before. It wasn't quite as firm and resolute as the days before, but she was healing. Step by step, she'd come to terms and face her nightmare fully.

The rider and ruler both smiled. Astolfo chuckled, "Great!"

"About time you stopped with the self-pity spiel," a voice huffed nonchalantly, and drew glares from Astolfo and Jeanne. Arturia's small smile dropped as she turned to face Nobunaga with a stern expression. She sat down at the opposite end of the table from them, though never once broke her light, skeptical glare. "So are you done acting like a crybaby?"

"Nobunaga, how dare you!" Jeanne began firmly as she stood up from her seat. The archer simply rolled her eyes. "There's more than enough quarrels in our group as it is. Please do not add to it!"

"I'm only saying what needs to be said," the warlord continued anyway as she waved her fork in the air. "You looked like a puppy that's been kicked around too much."

"Have some sympathy for what poor Arturia is facing!" Astolfo jumped in to defend their mutual friend. "How would you feel being in her place?"

"By not looking like a helpless infant for starters," the archer noted plainly with a slight frown. She took a sip from her mug of water before continuing, all while Jeanne and Astolfo glared. "So you have to fight a tyrannical, ruthless version of who you are… Moping about it isn't going to stop her rampage. That only shows how much power she has over you. Don't let that show. You're better than that, aren't you?"

Jeanne and Astolfo looked towards Arturia. Her expression was stern yet attentive, though internally she braced for further criticism; The situation reminded her of the first time a bunch of kings had chastised and denounced her rule. She remained silent as the famed warlord continued scrutinizing. "You can feel depressed and troubled… That can't be helped. It's alright to feel it, but to drown in it is weakness that empowers that enemy. I would never give my enemy that satisfaction of possibly knowing me or my army was weak. So I will ask… Are you weak, King of Knights?"

"No, I am not," she replied firmly and without hesitation. To the trio's surprise, Nobunaga chuckled, though her eyes remained narrowed.

"Of course you're not! You're the King of Knights! The shining example of chivalry at its finest! You're a symbol of hope for your knights, and people if they were here in this age… So  **act**  like it," Nobunaga declared a little louder. "None of this  _'how could I be like this'_ giving up easybullshit... I hate that! Only  _'how dare they act like that!'_  If what you say is true and you'd never stoop to her level, then prove it! Show them how the real King of Knights acts! Make them never forget by burning it into their souls!"

The harsh looks from Astolfo and Jeanne were now replaced with surprise; What had started as a potential fight wound up as Nobunaga's own haughty and abrasive way of giving advice. They turned to Arturia as one, and noticed her face had softened considerably. She continued to stare at Nobunaga as the warlord stared back. She waited silently with narrowed eyes for an answer. To the archer's satisfaction, a small smile threatened to form on the king's face. "…Thank you."

Nobunaga waved off the gratitude. "Someone had to say it... your knights love you too much to dare raise that point, but I couldn't care less. Just keep that in mind and that could be your thanks… or you can help me sneak a prank bomb into Okita's bed sometime!"

"I shall pass on the latter," Arturia replied while Nobunaga only chuckled. Jeanne and Astolfo sat down in relief: Crisis averted.

Armored footsteps approached the king from behind. "Your majesty, might we sit with you this evening?"

Arturia turned around with a small smile to look at Gawain and Bedivere, who both stood politely with their food. Upon seeing her smile, the two knights' seemed to automatically glow in content. "You need not ask. Please."

Nobunaga watched the exchange with a small smirk before chomping on her food as the two sat down beside their king. Astolfo and Jeanne fell into their own little quiet conversation as Bedivere stared pleasantly at Arturia. "It is good to see your spirit is well again."

"Yes… It seems I have more than I thought to thank for that." The statement made Gawain raise an eyebrow, which only went higher as Nobunaga chuckled pridefully across the table. "I realize this is not a question to be taken lightly… but are you two ready for what lies ahead?"

Bedivere and Gawain fell silent. The latter turned to his king slowly. She could see the resolve burning in his eyes, but also the apprehension and hesitation. This was something none of them prepared for, after all. "I dare admit I'm uncertain… are you prepared, your majesty?"

Arturia glances across the table to see Jeanne and Astolfo looking towards her intently, as were her knights. She caught Nobunaga's judging gaze from her peripheral. Her hesitancy mostly dissipated and uncertainty vanquished, she professed. "I will be… I will not look forward to the thought of having to attack my own knights, but I know the true ones will stand beside me. I look forward to fighting with you at my sides once more as we remind them what proper chivalry looks like."

The knights, taken back by what she said, remained silent. The content smiles they shared said everything necessary for her.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

Arturia found herself on the roof of her shared shack once more. Emiya, Astolfo, and Jeanne were likely asleep downstairs as she lay on her back and stared at the stars. Her mind still ached from the numbing thoughts… the possibility that she could have turned into this monstrosity. The encouraging words and play time had done much, and she didn't feel as lost as she had been only the previous evening. In the end, they were right in their efforts and words. This wasn't something that could be solved through doubtful denial and despair.

For her knights, she had to be strong and lead them forth.

Her knights… The thought was not as pleasant as she hoped it to be. She would face the dishonorable version of herself in the near future, yet the past still presently influenced her knights. It unnerved her that they didn't listen when she yelled for their quarrel to cease, regardless of if they simply may not have heard. She had turned a relatively blind eye to their actions, acting only to stop them from tearing each other apart... But it was clear that was not acceptable. She cursed herself for not taking action sooner. Her passive stance in contrast to her rule was clearly not the answer either.

' _So this is the path you've chosen…'_ Merlin's words, the ones he spoke years into her reign, never echoed so clearly before… but what could she do? She had to find a way to bring her knigh-

"A shame we rarely get this view from the salon."

Her head snapped to see Emiya sitting next to her. With her eyes wide in surprise, the archer simply chuckled. "Good grief… It would seem I have presence concealment now. I hope your thoughts do not steal attention on the battlefield."

To his relief and satisfaction, she sighed and presented a small smile. "I will not allow them to."

"Good answer," he replied as he stretched his arms above his head. Her eyes lingered on the chest of his form fitting uniform. "I'm going to hope that you're up here thinking about something else tonight… your knights?"

She nodded slowly; Arturia disliked how he could read her like a book sometimes.

"If Gawain and Mordred shift back to Chaldea, it will be an issue that can be solved later. Avoiding each other didn't solve anything, and it's obvious this singularity only threw gasoline onto the fire…" Emiya began before gently lying down next to her to gaze at the stars. How long had it been since he'd done this himself? "Though with the system malfunctioning, it's almost as if fate has other ideas…"

"I'm uncertain how to solve it," she admitted to him without hesitation. "They are the Knights of the Round Table who still carry their resentments... If I interfere, I might only make it worse."

"True for most, but not all of them," the archer mused out loud, making the saber look to him. He began his subtle suggestions, knowing he was one of the few to be able to speak them. "Bedivere has befriended everyone once more. If anyone can help you mend the bridges, it would be him. Lancelot as well since he seeks to reprove his loyalty to you. The last two are the real issue, but I'm confident you will find a way to make it work again… You brought them together once, didn't you?"

She smiled softly as Emiya slid one hand under his head. "…Talk to them, Saber. They'll listen and slowly come to terms with your help... They admire you like you can do no wrong, because you can't. You're the greatest of kings… all who followed you knew this. They were all fortunate to have a king as incredible as you."

A few seconds passed before the saber found herself giggling softly.

"Had I not heard those words before, I would chance to say you were attempting to sweet talk me, Shirou," she spoke softly while gently putting her hand on top of his.

He chuckled. "I would have chosen a more suitable line, Saber."

"As expected of you… though that statement of yours sounded like something Lancelot or Gawain would use to compliment me."

He smirked and anticipated her response with amusement. She raised an eyebrow, as expected… so he spoke. "Truthfully…  _Mordred_  said that earlier today."

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

"The southern village?" Cursed Arm asked Arash with urgency as he arrived at the lookout perch. The night had gone by uneventful, only for a signal flare to the south to finally shatter the peace that morning. The two servants stood on the outcrop overlooking the southern approach of their village as the residue of the distant flare's smoke disappeared in the wind.

"It was a yellow flare," the Saracen archer recalled. Cursed Arm's heartbeat accelerated. Yellow meant an attack by the Lion King was incoming and they're requesting assistance, but the town was two days' travel. If they were to fire red, the town is being assaulted. "What should we do?"

"Do we have anyone in the area?" Arash asked his friend, though he quickly shook his head; The hunting parties went north today. The archer cursed as the assassin's mind scrambling for answers.

"I'll alert the masters," Jekyll informed from behind them, startling the two servants. His low parameters and presence concealment was beyond effective for going unnoticed. "I can guarantee Gudao will have a plan worked out quickly."

Cursed Arm had seen a lot happen thanks to Chaldea in the past few days. Perhaps today, they can perform another miracle.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XI- -=======)==o**

* * *

To his relief, nearly ten minutes later, they did have a plan ready to save as many villagers as possible.

Hassan was surprised yet pleased; When a village came under attack, the most they were able to do was rescue any survivors who managed to flee. It seemed Chaldea was about to change that, but he still held some doubt until he witnessed the plan working. It wasn't that the assassin didn't like being optimistic for his powerful allies, rather he was extra cautious and jaded by the experiences he's had during the singularity.

They were going to get direct reinforcements to the village within the next half an hour. Emiya and Arash providing fire support from the mountain would not work since they would give away the position of their hidden village. On the other hand, the act of ferrying servants and masters to a position was already a tested method thanks to riders and their helpful mounts. Unfortunately, there was one last snag on the kite they tried to fly.

"Your wounds may be healed, but I still say you should take one more day from combat, Senpai."

"You also  _promised_  me I'd have the next one. So it all works out, no?"

Gudao groaned and threw his hands into the air in annoyance. "Fine already… I'll leave this one to you."

"Fou! Fou!" the familiar chirped happily at his feet.

Gabrielle and Mashu high-fived upon solving the problem. Gudao dejectedly leaned against the wall outside of their mutual shack as Astolfo landed in the large road atop his prized Hippogriff. Many passers in the town looked over at the sudden commotion, both in awe and curiosity at the appearance of a phantasmal species. The eagle faced beast looked around in slight annoyance as the rider continually pet its feathered half in his attempts to cheer it up; It never did like the idea of occasionally being used as a taxi.

A bright flash and a quickly formed magic circle nearby signaled the arrival of yet another. Right behind the rear hooves of the beast, an even more majestic phantasmal species landed. By the amount of prana it radiated, there was often a risk of detection and tracking whenever Medusa was requested to bring out her Pegasus; Thankfully the only caster of the period seemed to be in league with the Sun King, who would not attack unless directly provoked. With leyline access, the mana to help the servants sustain the beasts was also negligible.

The Hippogriff's ability to dodge using what was essentially a dimension shift was a very different story, but Gudao hoped the rescue didn't get that desperate.

"So whose going for a ride first?" Astolfo asked while continually petting his mount.

"Cursed Arm Hassan and Gabrielle should be among the fir-" Gudao's explanation was broken as Fou's ears perked up and looked to the sky. Medea swiftly flew down from her position on the mountain perch to join the small group below. The urgency in her descent turned all eyes to her. "Medea, what's wrong?"

"The southern village has just fired a red flare."

Gudao's eyes widened in surprise as he cursed. "Shit… Ferrying will take too long… Ah, but thanks for being temporary lookout, Medea."

Medea nodded then took off once more, this time towards her makeshift workshop among the Chaldean houses; Her task to monitor the town for any further signals was complete and she could now return to improving the connection with the leyline. Now if only they had a faster wa-

"I have everyone, Masters," Emiya yelled as he ran up to them. Gudao and Gabrielle turned towards him as the remainder of the reaction force gathered. Arturia, Bedivere, and Gawain came to a stop next to Mashu. Atalanta was close on their heels with the final, well-dressed servant not far behind. Dantes, with his gray suit neatly pressed and cleaned, mainly kept to his house or patrol since he radiated with baleful vengeance that made villagers very uncomfortable.

"How shall we raise the curtain, Gudao?" the Count asked as he crossed his arms. His elongated tie waved in anticipation.

" I have a method to get almost everyone there quickly!" Arash reassured quickly.

"We don't have much time to discuss the options. I trust in Arash's words that it will work, whatever it may be," Cursed Arm interjected with an anxious nod in approval to his friend. The lack of hesitation was strangely comforting despite not knowing what his idea was.

"Agreed then. Gabby! You and Mashu can make the plans fine. Brief them on the way over. Let's save as many villagers as possible today!"

The two girls nodded as Cursed Arm turned to his archer friend. "Please lead the way for them, Arash."

Gudao watched as the archer began jogging off, quickly followed by the rest of the reaction team. Gawain took a brief glance at Arturia as they moved. Like dark clouds on a spring morning, the radiance of her confidence bore the subtle hints of anxiety in her eyes. Even so, her eyes were forged steel. There was no question to any she'd perform flawlessly today.

Before the last two could leave, the male master stopped the archers. "Emiya, Atalanta. Please pair with Astolfo and Medusa and head over immediately! Fly low to keep the element of surprise… Then commence aerial support by fire and soften the enemy until the ground team arrives to help, uh… however the hell they're going to manage that."

"Understood, Gudao," Atalanta nodded as she and Emiya swiftly ran for the phantasmal mounts. Within seconds, the counter guardian had paired with Medusa and the beautiful beast took off, followed shortly by the Hippogriff duo. He watched in curiosity as Arash disappeared into a large, destroyed building a short distance away, followed by the other six.

"Gudao. I'm placing a lot of trust in you in the event the Western Village Leader arrives while we are away."

"Of cour- Wait! You're going with them!?" a dumbfounded Gudao asked. Cursed Arm nodded and chuckled. "What about the meeting today!?"

"A member of the round will likely be at the village, and I wish to see for myself as final confirmation if Chaldea can stop one of them! I've informed the village elder and my assassins to help you entertain the guests until we return!" Cursed Arm Hassan declared with growing amusement at the master's expression. Still, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and nodded. "I rarely have such high belief for someone I recently met. Do not let me down."

Gudao paused before firmly nodding. "I-I'll do my best. Have Medusa or Astolfo fly you back when you guys win! Also, promise to make it back in one piece!"

The assassin chuckled, amused by the sheer confidence in their victory. "I will not go down that easy… There is much I must still do!"

With those parting words, the assassin ran after the disappearing group, leaving Gudao flabbergasted that he suddenly found himself in a diplomatic role; Truthfully, he usually was anyway. This shouldn't be any different. He'd just have to turn the charm on at the right times. At least everything else was already set.

Town defense could be left to the remaining servants as planned so he wouldn't have to worry, especially with the hunting group due back in the afternoon. His scout was also due back that night at the latest. Thankfully he didn't have to do any negotiating, and only had to keep the guests preoccupied. Surely assisting another village was a good reason to delay the assembly. How difficult could appeasing and making friendly talk possibly be in regards to the western leader…  _'Western village leader?'_

"Cursed Arm, wait! What's the Hassan's name so I may address them properly!?" He yelled as Hassan reached the destroyed building.

"She is called Hundred Face Hassan!" he yelled as he vanished inside, leaving an amused Fou to bark at the dumbfounded master.

"Fou? Kyuuu?"

Gudao's eye twitched with growing exasperation. "…Oh shit..."

* * *

**o==(=======- -XII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Mordred and Scathach were following the group of hunters through an elevated northern pass when they decided to take a momentary break. Dust clattered into the air with every step on the thirsty earth. Birds chirped and flew overhead across some of the lingering, dry vegetation. A cool breeze even wafted through the gap pleasantly.

Their haul had been very rewarding this morning. They exceeded their minimum within the first hour thanks to a particularly aggressive group of beasts; Mordred enjoyed making shish kebab jokes as Scathach handled most of them. The hunters were checking on one of the cart's rickety wheels they feared would give out. A wheel had only recently been replaced by Da Vinci yesterday. The armored knight simply watched them work as Scathach eyed the blonde casually.

"So you and Gawain are being sent back this evening?" Scathach asked rhetorically as she sat on a rock across from the knight.

"Masters' orders." Mordred scowled lightly. "Not that I blame them. I did hit Gawain first… That's what I get for being such a treacherous, temperamental knight…"

She practically whispered the sarcastic last part as she kicked the ground nearby.

"You are only who you want to be," Scathach said plainly, which made the knight fume at having been perceived. "I've seen plenty of students with more potential than Setanta fail because their heart wasn't there. At least you follow through with who you are. That much is commendable."

Mordred raised an eyebrow at the teacher and scoffed lightly; There's been a lot of surprises these days. "You find my reckless fighting commendable?"

Scathach presented a tiny smirk. "It's almost Celtic, in a way. A bit too wild and unrefined, but it's just as spirited."

"Huh… Thanks, I guess…?" Mordred wasn't sure how to take that, but she'd rather see it as a compliment than an insult. Too much aggravated her these days.

Scathach merely nodded and offered one final advice. "Reflect on what happened but remember the fault does not rest solely on you. Gawain was equally as irresponsible… At least you've both learned your lesson for next time."

Mordred scoffed and kicked the ground again. ' _Like there will be a next time...'_

Screaming in the distance brought the two servants to their feet... Was that also laughter involved? They looked towards the village where the sound originated, only to witness what appeared to be a line of individuals flying through the southern air at speeds that would match an arrow. The two servants stood stumped at what they just observed, with the hunters behind them looking desperately to see what the girls possibly had.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Sir Mordred growled and tapped her armored foot impatiently from the castle's primary balcony.

Thanks to Sir Agravain's in-depth investigation of the gate incident, with the help of Sir Gawain, she was currently on standby in case they had information on a possible location. It was a wise decision since sending a courier could waste days to relay a message to a guerrilla knight. Sir Mordred was not allowed to leave Camelot for the past two days because of it though; She knew she should have left the gates earlier.

With much to get done in her guerrilla duties to ensure a spot within the walls, she had no time to squander waiting around for a complete report that had nothing to do with her in the first place. There was a spot in the western hills in particular she wanted to see for herself; Her instincts whispered that there would be enemies there. Until then, all she could do was wait and hope Sir Tristan didn't find her prey first.

At least, if his timing was as pristine as usual, he was currently investigating another possible village location.


	8. Chapter VII: Sir Tristan

**"Run for the east gate! Keep go-!"**

An arrow through the archer's throat diminished his order into pained gurgles. He fell to his knees while grasping the wound with his fading strength. The archer next to him was soon to follow as two struck through his chest, penetrated his lungs, and doomed the poor soul to an excruciating demise.

While the remainder of the southern village's west guard fought in vain to hold the main street, the approaching knight enforcers simply weathered the hail of arrows. Behind their guardians, dozens of villagers were running down the road while clutching whatever valuables they could hold. Some fell to the barrage of arrows from bombarding knight enforcers outside the village. Their indiscriminate barrage peppered the area and preceded the advancing frontline.

As a Saracen's arrow merely bounced off an enforcer, he groaned in frustration at being so worthless by comparison. Knight enforcers were separated into many tiers of combat level. The lowly purge and hunter knights were used for patrols and other menial tasks so as not to waste the movement of the stronger units. The people of the mountains have only ever come across the weakest ones since it was considered a waste to send anything stronger to crush such 'simple bugs'.

To these village defenders' dismay, they were the first village to confront something higher than even the yellow helmed herald-class that often deployed to wipe entire villages off the map. Normally well placed, regular arrows to the gaps in the armor could wound even the lower tiers, but this was far from the case at that moment. An arrow lodged itself into the eye slit of a vanquisher knight's red helmet, but the warrior simply grabbed the arrow and tore it out of the socket.

Horrified that his arrow doing nothing, the firing archer fell onto his back in complete terror. The shock of watching a killing blow fail to even stagger the knight was beyond fear-inducing. Morale of the archer and those who witnessed the action shattered like glass. Their previously stalwart formation threatened to break as the lead vanquisher thrust his sword into the air and roared a guttural order. Silver halberds fell into position as the front ranks charged as one, and their sword wielding counterparts fell close behind.

The skies seemed to darken as a new hail of arrows poured forth from beyond the walls like hungry locusts. A Saracen shrieked,  **"Retreat!"**

Unable to hold their ground against such overwhelming opponents, they fell into a total rout. Yet, they held long enough, for the main street was cleared of all its inhabitants as they bolted after them. To their growing dismay, Vanquisher knights were far faster, and they were closing the hundred meters like focused cheetahs. A lone Saracen tripped over a corpse as he ran and tumbled to the ground. He yelled in horror as the line of knights approached. With eyes clenched shut, he braced for the inevitable pain… but the reaper stayed its hand.

Scared out of his wits but curious, the human archer opened his eyes as a cacophony of metallic screams filled the air. Without any screams or agony, the two dozen vanquisher knights had tumbled forward as lifeless husks. Their remains soon began turning into azure dust as his guardian angel appeared on the street. He was meters away, yet the short, dark-skinned woman filled his gratified vision.

The guardian Hassan of the town was his savior, though her work was not done as she swiftly drew daggers. With a flick of her wrists, they soared like released falcons. They sang through the air to cut down several arrows that would have hit the stunned archer. Her short blue hair swung like lavender thistles on a breezy field as she turned to gaze at him.

Her white mask was not a sight of death, but promised hope.  **"Run to the villagers! Ensure they make it to Cursed Arm! I'll hold them back!"**

 **"Y-Yes, lady Serenity! May Allah bless you always!"**  the Saracen yelled as he found his strength like an unearthed spring and bolted after his comrades.

With a relieved sigh, she faced the fallen gate once more in preparation for the next wave. Her black ribbon waved in the gentle breeze as she drew more daggers from her pouches. The sweat from her body made her skin glisten like morning dew as the purposefully seductive and revealing outfit clung tightly to her form so she remained unhindered. Her eyes shifted underneath the mask, ever wary for arrows that were never fired and soldiers that wouldn't appear.

Her anxiety grew. Unnerved by the suddenly calm storm, she jumped to a nearby mud shack's roof-

She gasped as her white mask shattered to reveal her lovely onyx eyes. She landed on the roof, and glanced in confusion. A soothing, distant melody whispered darkly in her ear. The servant swiftly dodged backwards onto another roof as an unseen whirlwind sliced through the shack like it was paper. Her eyes widened in complete confusion. Something of that power was the work of- "Quite a lively one, aren't you, Hassan."

Her eyes turned to the large boulders that bordered the hidden west gate. Her eyes shook with barely concealed terror upon seeing the red-haired knight standing casually in sight. His eyes were closed, yet as his hair waved like a victorious flag, his gaze penetrated her very soul. Sir Tristan smiled gently.

"My task will be less painful if you stopped dancing and surrendered."

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter VII: Sir Tristan** _

**-=======)==o**

"Does your Arash have these crazy ideas too?" Bedivere asked in complete disbelief as he pulled his silver sword out of the fallen chimera. Its snake head hissed with its last breath as its torso thrummed with its last heartbeats. While he had dealt the killing blow, it was their combined efforts that made swift work of the beast. The fact that the team had landed directly on the momentarily surprised monster helped too.

"I hope not..." Mashu shivered slightly, but Dantes chuckled.

The archer's idea had worked as intended. He got them on the mountainside opposite of the village to keep their arrival a surprise. To be fair, he was originally dumbfounded that his method of transportation was one of his arrows tied to the destroyed building's support column… yet it worked. Not one of the knight's favorite moments, but certainly an experience to remember.

He had been slightly worried that Mashu's screaming and Gabrielle's laughter had given their position away. What was even worse was learning Arash wasn't sure if they would have stalled and fell with so many people. At least the female master had enjoyed the ride herself. She turned to thank the archer responsible, but found he had already begun sprinting his way around the side of the mountain.

"We need to make haste! I can see them attempting to cut off the villagers below!" Arash fired several arrows towards the pathway far below their rocky landing zone. His swift shots sailed true and tore through a few knight hunters that approached the terrified villagers; There were only so few Saracens in sight to help defend them against the incoming cluster.

"I'm going to help!" Cursed Arm yelled as he drew several throwing daggers from his belt. "Hassan of Serenity should be holding the main force back! She'll need help!"

"Dantes, please go help the villagers and report back when they're secure!" Gabrielle yelled. His swift absence was all the confirmation she needed. "Everyone else, let's go!"

Arash kept his attacks raining on the flanking knights in the lower pass while Mashu picked up Gabrielle. She looked to the north as the three knights dashed past her. Two swiftly approaching glints weaved through the mountain passes nearby and brought a small smile to the master; It seems Arash's method had let them arrive before the air support. Judging by distance, they would arrive in the next minute. The orange haired master turned back to Mashu with a small nod as she made her first leap towards the village.

"Let's make a hell of a story to tell Gudao."

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

Hassan of Serenity coughed blood as she struggled to get to her feet. Several buildings away from her, Sir Tristan calmly stood with closed eyes. She clutched the deep laceration at her side as the blood seeped onto the ground. Glaring at the archer, she frantically attempted to think of a plan to close the distance. In the streets below, a variety of knight enforcers marched by without a glance to the two servants. She glared towards the passing ranks as they broke into houses to search for villagers who have long since fled.

"I must say… that was quite the deception you had going," Sir Tristan spoke over the clanking of armored warriors. "Misleading my enforcers through the use of several fake trails… then using one last, hidden path to save your village just as we found the real one… commendable."

Serenity remained silent as she glared fury at the archer. She could still buy time for a plan.

"Silent type? How sad… Yet, I myself prefer that as well." The archer raised his bow and plucked its strings. The cascade of harp-like notes swirled with a cacophony of destruction as several nearby structures were diced to pieces. They crumbled as the halves and portions slid off clean cuts. Dust plumed into the air, but barely hindered the stalwart, mana-constructed enforcers. "The village was simply a bonus, you see… for I have secured my real objective."

Her eyes widened upon realizing what he was inferring. Swiftly, she took out a dagger from her belt with a grunt of agony. She thrust the blade towa- Sir Tristan's quick strum sent a tornado of lacerations up her arm. Crippled by the freshly spilled blood, she shrieked in torment as the dagger fell from her weakened grasp. Pain constricted her mind like bound ropes as she yelled and writhed on the ground. Her arms shook before her like whittled clumps, and her fingers couldn't wiggle with spiking with pain.

Sir Tristan shook his head and clicked his tongue in amusement. "Now, now… Suicide is a tragic end… I can't have my prisoner resorting to that, now can I?"

 **"I will- never reveal anything!"**  she cried out between her torment.

"We'll see about tha-"

An explosion ripped through a squad of vanquishers near one of the town's larger mud huts. Its foundation weakened, the large structure collapsed on itself and crushed the knight within. The ones outside were thrown onto their backs as dust enveloped the area.

Sir Tristan frowned at the trap and shook his head once more as the Hassan pushed herself up with her elbows to smirk. Some of her more creative warriors had made a few surprises to weaken the number of enforcers… but as azure dust raised from the collapsed structure, her pride fell upon seeing much of the squad getting up without a scratch.

"You see… vanquisher knights are a bit like us. They can't be wounded by ordinary means, though it seems they're still weak to something as petty as a collapsing building… pitiful… but no matter. They're just average infantry."

Her body shook with despair. This was still considered weak? What monstrosities could the Lion King have at their fingertips besides the dreaded Knights of the Round? Sensing her growing dread, the small hints of a smile returned to the archer's face. "Mayhaps you thought something that weak would be able to reduc-"

A prana infused explosion detonated on top of the dust covered knights of the collapsed structure. Sir Tristan's head swiftly snapped to the explosion as Serenity felt its concussive declaration. Its sheer strength and power ripped through the air as the vanquishers within were instantly incinerated; They didn't even stand a chance of survival. Sir Tristan could only watch as the remains of the casualties dissipated into blue dust amid blooming flames.

There was yelling from his backline archers as their projectiles flew into the air. Serenity followed his gaze as they latched onto the fast-moving Pegasus. Sensing the signatures atop the fast-moving beast, she noted with bewilderment that two servants were riding it. She watched as the white haired archer fired another arrow that this split into dozens of red projectiles. They rained down towa-

With a grunt, Sir Tristan strummed his own weapon and sent a wave of sonic lacerations that detonated the arrows before they struck.

Emiya cursed and prepped his bow as he summoned a new projectile. Hawk-like eyes scanned the ground in time to spot the Knight of the Round. With eyes closed and the bow pointed towards the ground, he scrutinized the closed-eyed knight as… Did the air just shimmer?  **"Medusa! Dive!"**

The Pegasus turned into a white comet as it swiftly hurled downwards in time to dodge the unseen projectiles; Had it been any slower, they would have been killed instantly. As it slowed back down, Emiya's eyes caught the glinting white typhoon of aerial slashes before they disappeared and frowned upon understanding. The Hippogriff flew up alongside the winged horse as it banked around a mountain to remain out of sight.

Emiya turned to face Atlanta and Astolfo, who both gazed to him in anticipation. "This knight is an archer, but he has invisible projectiles that slice like blades! They're quick and hard to spot! Do not let him get a fix on your location! Stick to high speed passes!"

"Thanks, Emiya!" Astolfo saluted and gave a large grin as his mount surged forward to take the lead. Medusa reversed her turn to bring Pegasus soaring through the route they just took; They couldn't allow this archer to predict anything if he was anywhere near as powerful as Sir Gawain.

Medusa pointed ahead, causing Emiya to look quickly. A lone knight enforcer lay hidden in an unassuming bush in overwatch on the village. Assuming him to be a scout, or a long-ranged combatant at worse, Emiya pulled his bow back to deal with the threat while wondering if there were any more.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

**"Wh-What are you doing here!?"**  Hundred Face Hassan yelled in surprise upon seeing Gudao.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again. I see you've arrived much earlier than expected… I hope the trip wasn't too rough," Gudao began with a small smile. "Listen, I'd like to apologize about what happ-"

 **"Like I'd ever forget that!"**  the servant yelled, though it was more out of annoyance than anger.

Jeanne stood beside Gudao with a sympathetic smile, while the male master wore a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head. The village elder, a worn man with an impressively long gray beard, stood on the other side of Gudao with a friendly hand on his shoulder. Some of Cursed Arm's assassins flanked the group in a show of recognition and support.

They mirrored Hundred Face Hassan's formation of stealthy warriors almost perfectly, except she had a smaller entourage. The dark-skinned woman had removed her new mask upon first arrival, and was far from pleased; Gudao couldn't blame her. He imagined he was one of the last faces she wanted to see ever again considering the possible humiliation they put her through.

"This is ridiculous… letting you and your servants into this village! I demand to see Cursed Arm this instant!"

"I'm sorry, but he's not here at the moment. There's been an emergency," Gudao started firmly as his grin faded to a pleasant smile. "He is cur-"

**"What do you mean he's not here!? Have you killed him!?"**

One of her assassin cleared his throat awkwardly while another spoke hesitantly, "Lady Hundred Face… If that were the case, the elder and his assassins would not appear so friendly around thi-"

 **"I know this!"**  she roared at the closest subordinate to the right, making him instantly shush up. On her left, the other assassins were struggling to contain their chuckles. After watching the act, Gudao and Jeanne looked at each other and shrugged. Hundred Face turned back, recomposed herself, and glared at the master. "…so where is he then?"

"He's at the southern village helping to rescue villagers. They left twenty minutes ago."

"That's two days away…"she murmured as her eyes narrowed. She turned to the elder as scrutinizing eyes glanced over him. Gudao could tell she was suspecting magecraft-related manipulation of some sort. "Is this true?"

"It is. Allah has blessed us with these kind and generous warriors," the elder began happily. "They even gave us a working well and ample food!"

Her eyes remained narrowed as she glanced at the town's well. "Is that so..."

Hundred Face Hassan's harsh gaze started to lift, though her skepticism remained. She had only run into this group a few days ago, yet they were already in this village without passing through the western paths. She would have known if this were the case thanks to her superior scout network compared to her counterparts'. There was also the contradiction that they helped Cursed Arms' village instead of attacking it. Theorizing how it was possible that-

Her eyes filled with curiosity and confusion upon staring at the lorry parked near one of the shared shacks. "…What is that contraption?"

Jeanne followed her gaze and landed on the truck. She turned back with a friendly smile. "That's our truck. Would you like to see it?"

"...Truck?" As the Hassan and her subordinates slowly mumbled among themselves upon staring at the contraption, Gudao turned to Jeanne and chuckled in thanks for the diversion. She simply nodded back. It seemed entertaining the Hassan would not be  _too_  difficult after all. The male master could only hope that it wasn't a sign the defense was going in the opposite direction thanks to the balance of luck.

Another feint explosion in the distance caused his worry to increase.

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Gabby! You should not be this close to the enemy servant!"

"You're the one who landed us here!" Gabrielle reminded as the shielder blushed lightly. She wasn't wrong, but the female master was also at fault for ordering they land on the roof with the wounded Hassan... which placed them in a very precarious position.

The Hassan looked up in shock as the pink haired shielder swiftly wielded her oversized bastion as the master ducked. She grunted as several arrows pounded her shield like a drum. Serenity could only breathe painfully from her fallen position and stare in confusion. She winced as another explosion ripped through the town.

The Hippogriff rocketed overhead in a rapid banking maneuver. It glided tilted to allow Atalanta to send a hail of arrows downward into several vanquishers. Their retaliatory volley wouldn't reach them, as the mythic beast disappeared within seconds of appearing, only to be replaced by a precision strike from a half-baked Caladbolg. The Pegasus soared past in an equally swift manner, thoroughly distracting Sir Tristan as he attempted to lock onto the flying enemies before they could completely demolish his troops.

"Who are you!? Don't come any closer if you want to live!"

Frowning in annoyance, the red-haired archer turned his attention to the fallen Hassan and the newest arrivals. He studied the orange-haired girl and her unusual battle suit, then turned his attention to the armored shielder who continued to block incoming arrows with impressive speed. The shield bearer graced his eyes with nostalgic familiarity, and he found himself gazing at the familiar crest on her shield.  _'How can that be? That's not… and yet she looks like…'_

However, that didn't matter in the end, since they were the enemy regardless. Judging by their number and coordination, this was definitely the team from Chaldea yet… where was the prophesized male master? There was only this woman with a side ponytail, and she was not mentioned in any of the information given.

He figured a little talking couldn't hurt. His abilities would grant him a swift victory against these weak foes. "Vanquishers! Cease fire on the shield bearer! I shall handle them!"

Mashu stared with hesitation as Emiya and Medusa soared overhead again. Their rumbling pass sundered a quarter of another vanquisher group as they attempted to seek shelter. All of them ignored Mashu, but turned their attentions to fighting off Gawain and Arturia near the northern escape route. With the arriving servants out of his sight, Sir Tristan turned his attention to Mashu. "Are you from Chaldea?"

Her eyes narrowed. Gawain said the enemy knows who they are. There was no need to answer the question… so she remained silent and careful.

As Mashu got into a defensive stance, the red-haired archer sighed. "Plenty of silent types today… I'll have you all talking soon enough."

The archer raised his free hand his bow's strings as Mashu held her position. He considered how foolish this knight was as he pluck-

A gleam of armor caught his eye to the right. Sir Tristan swiftly turned his bow to block Bedivere's first strike. The white-haired knight leveled his glare at Sir Tristan, whose eyes had opened in shock. Before he could ask, Bedivere leapt back as the Hippogriff soared towards Sir Tristan with Astolfo's lance primed for the strike. His instincts screamed this lance was some sort of noble phantasm, so the archer dove off the roof into the safety of the streets as the mythical beast tore past.

Bedivere charged after him, leaving Mashu and Gabrielle alone with the wounded Hassan. Despite her gruesome injuries, Serenity was trying to crawl towards the roof's edge while staring horrified at the orange-haired master. With all they did thus far, they were clearly allies; It was cemented when the master mentioned their arrival from Cursed Arm's northern village. If it would save her villagers, she happily threw aside the multitude of questions she wanted to unleash, but there was a  _far_  more pressing concern gripping her with fear.

She held one of her bloodied hands out as a warning to stop as her back hit the roof's lip. She practically screamed,  **"NO! S-Stay back! Don't touch me!"**

To her complete horror and surprise, Gabrielle gently grasped her hand with a worried smile. "It's okay… like I said, we're here to help! Now please, let me heal you!"

"Y-You touched me," she stuttered to the master in complete horror. "Why did you touch me!? You're going to die!"

Mashu and Gabrielle looked to each other in surprise and confusion, but Serenity could only see the master's hand holding hers.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

Once more, like an era ago, they matched each other perfectly. A slash from Sir Tristan's newly drawn sword was met with a swift parry. In the confines of the dusty street, they danced like they sparred in their fond memories, yet the trumpets didn't chorus for this strife. This was no spar, as Tristan's blade nicked the skin on the royal guard's cheek to draw blood. In their lethal waltz, Bedivere's thrusted his blade forward-

Clang! It was diverted and countered, only for the retaliatory strike to be side stepped casually.

They were not holding back. Their strikes were meant to deal fatal wounds, yet nothing could be decided. As they fought alone in that street, the knight vanquishers blocked both ends and waiting for an order to join. But none would interrupt the stalemate. Sir Tristan and Bedivere knew the reason why the duel was even. They were friends who could match each other perfectly when standing shoulder to shoulder... Their impasse was unbreakable until one slipped.

"Why, Tristan!? Why must you commit such atrocities!?" Bedivere swung twice, and was blocked both times.

Sir Tristan sighed as he parried another slash. "Tragic how the gentle Bedivere can display such profound bloodlust… Do you hate us that much?"

"I hate only what you've let yourself become!"

"To kill another Knight of the Round with his own hands… it is truly a painful experience…" Sir Tristan mused while his blade was wreathed with a humming glow. It thrummed with a rhythmic pulse that made Bedivere's hairs stand on end. "…Must I sadly do so again?"

Yet, Bedivere was more overcome with horror and disgust. "What do you mean again!?"

There was no answer given. Bedivere's instincts screamed the sword might be infused with Sir Tristan's gift, but he did not sheath his blade to ignite his arm. Sir Tristan read his hesitation like a book. "You should use your noble phantasm, unless you wish to dishonor our duel."

"I have been asked to hold off killing you," Bedivere roared as he dodged the suddenly faster and more powerful blade. With a mere swing, it splintered and scattered the nearby wall like a hammer to glass. Bedivere swiftly leapt back onto a nearby roof. If he had been shaken by the attack, it failed to show in his stalwart glare. "Even so, there's no honor to be had in fighting a mere shadow of my friend!"

"Hmph… You do well to pick your words wiser, and which orders to follow," Sir Tristan declared as he charged onto the rooftop as his friend leapt back. He sheathed his blade to materialize his bow once more. As he landed, he plucked the strings, but Chaldea's allied knight was already dashing to the side and avoided the incoming whirlwind of sonic lacerations. "Your master is underestimating us if you are to hold back."

"It was not her that made the request, Sir Tristan."

Once more, the archer's eyes had opened as he turned swiftly to see Arturia standing on an adjacent roof alongside Gawain. Had he been that engrossed with his personal fight that he failed to notice their approach? That he failed to notice King Arthur? Commencing a quick mental check to figure out the situation, he was shocked to realize nearly half of his contingent of enforcers were already killed, and the two servants in front of him were not illusions.

"…King Arthur?"

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Medusa and Emiya had long since abandoned their mount to fight on the ground. At Gabrielle's request, they'd taken Arturia and Gawain's roles so they may confront their former companion. They were a blur among the streets that the remaining vanquishers could barely follow. Dantes, Cursed Arm, and Arash would be joining clean up soon, if what they saw before landing was any indication; The villagers would be safe within a few moments.

All they had to do was thin the number until they could help sweep. This task was made significantly easier for Emiya, who could no longer see the knights as human after Medusa accidentally tore one's mask off with her chained dagger. To the shock of both, the knight vanquisher had no facial features or hair, yet still talked like a human. Relating them more to familiars at that point, the servants began to destroy them systematically and without any lingering hesitation.

As the battle waned in the streets below, the shielder watched as Medusa flipped over a charging halberd-wielder before impaling it through the neck. It turned to swing its weapon at the rider before several arrows rammed straight through its torso. The next one didn't fair better as the rider snaked her chain around its leg and yanked. It fell to the ground as one of Emiya's blades sheared gracefully through its neck. With barely even a scratch on themselves, they disappeared down another alley.

With the current rooftop stalemate, Atalanta and Astolfo roamed the skies freely. Like the hand of god, the cat-like archer's arrows roared from the sky to smite any remaining sinners in sight. The shrieking hail raked the ground, though the vanquishers were quicker than most. While many fell to the archer's fury, others managed to delay the inevitable. Yet, there was only so long they could weather the storm as Arash added to the downpour as he appeared on the mountainside.

Mashu continued to carefully monitor the situation while keeping tabs on Gabrielle and the fallen Hassan. With Arash's appearance, she hoped Dantes and Cursed Arm would be arriving shortly. Sir Tristan's presence radiated with strength, and it reminded her terribly of how she felt before the altered Cu Chulainn. Even so, she gripped her shield tightly and kept herself poised between the powerful man and the fallen, shocked Hassan.

"Y-You're not dead…" Serenity practically stuttered at this point. She stared with disbelief as Gabrielle merely continued her careful healing.

"Of course not, why would I be?" Gabrielle asked casually as she worked to close the wound on the Hassan's torso with soft, glowing green hands.

"My… my Zabaniya… Poison." Serenity stared in confusion into the master's eyes. Mashu's eyes suddenly widened with understanding, but her smile grew just as quickly with reassurance. "Just touching me is a lethal dose… It means certain death… but you're still…!?"

"If it's poison, please don't worry! My shield grants immunity to illness and impurities, a trait granted to my contractors," Mashu explained as she offered a reassuring glance to the assassin. "It's part of my noble phan-"

"Wait,  **what!?** _ **Sickness?**_ Then how the hell did you and Gudao get that fever a month back!?" Gabrielle cried in disbelief. The Hassan was still in surprise, though she quickly glanced to the shielder as she flushed with embarrassment.

"I… um…. Maybe it's only to debilitating and fatal illnesses…?" Mashu stammered as she renewed her careful vigil with a bright blush.

"Is… Is that so…" Serenity spoke softly as she finally allowed herself to enjoy the comfort the healing spell gave. It relieved her pain, but Gabrielle's hands on her had a much more profound and soothing song than the master realized. With a soft smile, Serenity looked towards Gabrielle who was concentrating on healing her. "…Thank you, miss…"

"Gabrielle. But, just call me Gabby! Everyone does!" she beamed towards the Hassan. "The demi-servant is Mashu! We look forward to becoming good friends with you now that we're allies!"

Serenity's smile only grew.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Gawain's frown only deepened.

"Sir Tristan, I ask once more as your king, will you not stand down and join me in bringing the Lion King to justice for her atrocities?"

"You said it yourself, oh merciful king, that we must not overdo things… but you never said it was forbidden."

Arturia's eyes widened as Bedivere and Gawain glared daggers into the archer. "I would never wish for such-!"

Sir Tristan's lips twitched into a tiny frown. "For such destruction? Do not play coy… you've done all of this before. Have you forgotten? How many villages had you sacrificed on the borders to secure the inner sanctums? How many towns have you sapped of resources to fund the armies, leaving them to a slow and gruesome demise?"

 **"Hold your tongue, Tristan!"**  Gawain roared with his blade ready to strike at the order.

"I will not, Gawain… For the king does not understand the human heart, both in joy and sadness. She never has, and she never will," the archer declared as he stared at Arturia. "The Lion King does not pretend to do so. A new Camelot has reached the greatness you always strived for… We come here to end the suffering quickly and dispose of rebels who would see that dream tarnished!"

"What is a dream if it's founded on such **vile acts!?"**  Bedivere yelled in disgust. "And for all of you to follow along without questioning the king!? How could all of you!? Would Sir Kay not raise a-"

"Sir Kay is dead," Sir Tristan interrupted without remorse. His voice was the calmness of a lake that thundered like an erupting volcano. Bedivere, quickly piecing things together, became outraged. As if to twist the knife, the gifted knight casually continued. "You asked before what I meant… Sir Bors, Sir Percival, Sir Gaheris… Many showed their loyalty by questioning and rebelling. And for doing so, we killed them all… and seeing as you will not be convinced to side with us, you must sadly join them in death!"

 **"I've had enough of this!"**  Gawain roared with absolute infuriation by the offhanded mention of his family being killed again. With a swift release of furious prana, he rocketed towards the archer as he strummed his bow.

With no need to aim very precisely, Sir Tristan smirked as the charging knight stumbled in the air where the sonic shockwave embraced him. The armor on his left arm and leg shattered as deep lacerations sliced its length. He yelled in agony he landed on his feet, but still he charged. Blood leaked and splattered from the smooth cuts in Gawain silver plates, yet his rage ushered him forward.

" _ **Airgetlám!**_ " Sir Tristan stopped his next strum and leapt to the side as Bedivere suddenly closed the gap- He wasn't fast enough.

The silver, glowing arm sliced across the cloth of his torso, burned the already scarred skin beneath, and caused the archer to wince in sudden agony. Ignoring the pain, the gifted knight leapt into the air and swiftly pulled a chord upon sensing Bedivere's position. The white-haired knight yelled with agony as he felt his own torso sliced through the armor. Blood splattered across the ground as he collapsed in muscle-seizing pain. It was a trade, for Bedivere's strike made the red-haired archer's chest burn endlessly with a crippling heat.

The archer descended but prepared to strum once he felt Gawain's second prana burst. The knight hurdled towards Sir Tristan as Excalibur Galantine burned like a solar torch. Swinging with the force of a goliath, the light-wreathed blade nearly struck when it was caught be an invisible cradle of slicing wind.

Gawain's eyes widened as Sir Tristan smirked. He strummed again as he fell to make the air fill with the blonde knight's agonized roar. Excalibur Galantine loosened from his grip as his entire body was ravaged by an orchestra of unseen, bladed songs played by the empowered archer. To Arturia's despair as she dodged an incoming shockwave, she could only watch helplessly while Gawain fell limply to the streets below.

Her hesitation to act from the archer's words had cost both of her loyal knights terribly. Swiftly, her grief was replaced with resolved intent as she understood fully that the gifted knights of the Lion King were truly against her. They were this monster's puppets, and they must be brought to justice for their carnage! She would dwell on his words later, but for now, she could no longer let hesitation and uncertainty bar her path. As she charged prana into her legs and golden sword, she moved to strike with uncheck-

Sir Tristan smirked as he landed casually on a roof further away, but it was not a simple pluck that followed. Pulling the string of his bow back like a true archer, he rapidly fired a unique volley. One by one, the blue, prana strings flew from the bow at incredible speeds like comets. They snaked erratically yet elegantly through the air, then soared towards their target: The King of Knights.

The net closed around the lone fish, and though she tried to dodge, it was a useless act. The strings tore through Arturia's limbs and body without mercy. They were not deadly strikes, but the threads pierced like needles and caused her to grit her teeth and groan in agony. The ends of the strings left the bow entirely to cement the spider's web. She tried in vain to forcefully break the hold, but the strings would not yield.

Standing up while prepping one final, visible blue arrow, Sir Tristan bore his venomous fangs. "How sad it has come down to this, King Arthur… but the Lion King would not be pleased if news passed I failed to defeat her  _weaker_ self efficiently… This is the end for you."

Bedivere was forcefully trying to push himself to his feet as the wind picked up. A bright blue light filled the area as Tristan's arrow hummed with killing intent. The tones of a harp echoed through the air while a gust of wind surged from Sir Tristan's readied swan song. Bedivere continued to force himself forward. He knew he was the only one who could deal a fatal blow to the Lion King herself, but his instincts and loyalty propelled him into motion.

He could not watch as his king fell! Only a few more meter-  _ **"**_ _ **Failnaught… Fantasia of Lamen-"**_

Sir Tristan was sent flying from the sheer force of a servant's clawed fists. The archer crashed through several shacks and some of his vanquishers before a plume of dust erupted into the air at a demolished shack; A black, vengeful blur followed swiftly after him. The air fell unusually still.

The prana strings that held Arturia immobile dissipated with the dissipated concentration. Arturia fell to her knees and coughed bloody phlegm. Red seeped from the various tiny holes that pierced her skin and armor, but she was alive. Bedivere placed a supporting arm on his king's shoulder as she spat out another glob of gore, which only concerned him more. "Your majes-"

"Find Gawain…! Please…! Make sure… he's alright!" she stuttered out quickly as she regained her breath. She gripped Excalibur fiercely in one hand as she shakenly rose to her feet to continue the fight. As the distant echoes of the other Chaldeans swept through the remaining enforcers, Arturia's focus turned completely towards the damaged building. Bedivere watched her stare into the dusty plume with despair and resolve sharpened into her newest blade.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

Sir Tristan picked himself up in the dust with gritted teeth. His killing blow had been interrupted by… something. He wasn't sure what. It had just appeared and vanished. Even though his blessing was weakened by Bedivere's strike, it saved him from more debilitating wounds caused by the blurry onslaught. He cursed as he felt the burning sensation on his chest; The wound refused to close despite his king's divine blessings.

Each knight was given a gift that suited them well, but also received blessings that made them more akin to demi-gods. It seemed whatever Bedivere had managed to obtain with his newfound arm, it was capable of disabling the gift and diminishing the effects of the blessing. This was a trump card the rebels should not have, and one that actually worried him. With it, they were able to kill the Knights of the Round easily.

As two of the vanquishers from his last remaining squad approached him, he looked towards them. He frowned, "Your group is to retreat. Send word to Sir Agravain that Chaldea is far more dangerous than we anticipated. I will follow shortly with the full report once I'm finished here."

"It shall be my pleasure to  _personally_  belay your order without recompense."

"Who-" The knight vanquisher never finished. To Sir Tristan's complete surprise, the remaining knights were suddenly thrown across the ruined buildings. A vanquisher was knocked into the air by a black blur before being vaporized by a blast of blue prana. Another enforcer was surrounded by the same blur in the same moment. His armor caved in rapidly until he resembled a cratered hunk of metal. It happened faster than Sir Tristan could register.

Within seconds, the entire squad was no more. Even the knight vanquishers, who could handle entire human battalions alone, were but standing targets to this single entity… an entity that remained somewhere nearby with its menacing presence. All that remained of them was the dissipating mists from their corpses. All he could feel in the silence was a promised dread and suffocating anger.

Aggravated by this unseen servant, Sir Tristan allowed his instrument to fill the air with his deadly music. The remains of his building and several others were shredded like fresh cheese against a grinder. The expanding sonic lacerations tore through the air in an attempt to strike the servant, but all failed to land a single hit. Sir Tristan growled in frustration at being outmatched by a mere servant, whose strong magical energy was still weaker than his own… yet his sonic shockwave blades could not touch hi-

It came too fast. A swift punch to the side of the head was followed by a raking claw from a prana-forged gauntlet of vengeful curses barely a fraction of a second later. A kick threw him off his feet before another jab sent him flying onto a nearby roof within the next second. Still, he tumbled and righted himself.

Sir Tristan landed on both feet to gather his surroundings. A bloodied Arturia stood ready a few rooftops away to his right with a wounded Bedivere. The shielder from before was now leaping from roof to roof towards him from the front, though the master remained further away to heal a wounded Hassan and the injured Gawain. Emiya and Medusa stood on rooftops to his left, and though the Chaldean archer had an arrow primed, he did not release.

Even the skies promised retaliation. High above, Astolfo and Atalanta circled on the Hippogriff while casting glares at him. He also sensed one final servant atop the nearby mountain, and recognized Arash, with bow primed to fire, and a watching Cursed Arm. That only left one more enemy servant unaccounted for… and he finally took the stage. Dantes appeared before him in an instant with an unreadable expression.

"What's the matter, knight? Never fought someone who could move at the speed of thought?" the Avenger glared lightly. The tension grew thicker than the avenger's malicious presence. It threatened to crack in the next moment while Sir Tristan calculated his moves.

Then the silence shattered. Sir Tristan swiftly took advantage of the stillness to pluck a chord. It forged a lacerating shockwave that shot towards the flying pair of-

They blurred and vanished in an instant! Within seconds, they returned to view a few meters away as Atalanta released the first of her precision shots. Arash and Emiya quickly followed as Medusa closed the distance. Dantes vanished, but the archer prepared for it and plucked his bow rapidly to strike several targets at once with his enhanced senses. Medusa dodged the predicted shockwave with cat-like grace as she dropped into the alleyways, but the Chaldeans' incoming projectiles were destroyed when they passed through the carefully timed volleys.

The final note of his small ballad birthed a proximity shock wave, and the archer smirked upon correctly predicting the avenger's move, who had appeared behind him to strike. The lacerating blades of the makeshift shield tore at his entire body, shredding his suit and sending a shower of blood through the air like fireworks. Dantes let out a groaned yell as his eyes flared with pure hatred, then he vanished like a blink. Sir Tristan cursed at the man's speed as he dodged a new lacerating note in his next song.

Dantes, covered head to toe in terrible cuts, reappeared near Mashu as she dashed by. The avenger growled in pain before throwing a curtain of his vile, manifested curses towards the archer. Sir Tristan dodged to avoid the blows while plucking his weapon once more. The shielder had foresight, having murmured a quick aria before she and Dantes blurred from reality for a few seconds to shield them.

Sir Tristan turned in time to draw his blade, and blocked Arturia's stalwart charge as she locked his blade in place. His gaze locked fiercely with the angered, wounded king's; They were filled with anger and resolution, while all signs of the uncertainty and hope they once held were gone with winter's cold embrace. After swiftly wiping the trail of dried blood from the side of her mouth, she grit her teeth and yelled in anger.

Pulling Excalibur back, she slashed towards his torso to force him backwards. He ducked underneath another slash from Medusa's chained whip as he plucked the bow with his thumb to slice the rider's left leg as she gasped in- Crack!

The archer swiftly deflected two well aimed arrows from Emiya with his sword before slicing a third from Arash. If his gift of reversal and blessings were working properly, he could handle all of them easily, but his blade refused to charge and his bow's maximum power was greatly diminished. Their quick onslaught fell like an eternity, and he could barely keep up. He silently cursed his luck as he sheathed the weapon and jumped into the air.

With a swift kick to Mashu's shield, he used the momentum to propel him up and away from the surrounding attackers. Swiftly strumming his bow with overflowing anger, he released an omni-directional sonic shockwave. With a cry like falling angels, it swiftly levelled the surrounding buildings, destroyed any incoming arrows, and forced the servant to leap away from the growing wave of destruction. Mashu and Bedivere made extra haste to carry Gabrielle and the injured Gawain to safety as Sir Tristan's attack barreled through like a tsunami.

Yet he made a critical mistake.

With a timely dimensional shift, the Hippogriff stopped its predatory circle and charged straight past the expanding, shredding sphere. The air around the archer had been void of the sonic blades after they extended outward, allowing Astolfo to close the distance with his lance ready to strike. Before he could pluck to change the song's tone, Atalanta had fired three arrows from around the rider's back, making Sir Tristan pull his arm back to prevent it from being struck. With no way to counter as he freely fell, the golden light wreathed lance was poised to strike Sir Tristan and he braced for the worst.

 _ **"Trap of Argalia!"**_ Astolfo yelled with a smirk. The lance impaled him, but the pain was minimal. The Hippogriff sailed past him to regain altitude as the weapon's effect grasped his limbs. Barely a second later, his legs fully dematerialized, returned to a spiritual form, and refused to solidify as the shocked archer fell to the streets below. His back slammed into the dirt as the dry earth cracked beneath him. Unsettled dust plumed around him to join the town's hazy mist he'd forged moments earlier.

Within a fraction of a second, an injured Dantes had appeared. Growling like a demon, he stomped on his chest, grabbed the blessed knight's bow, and forcefully wrenched Sir Tristan's weapon from his hands. With nowhere to go, and no way to defend himself since his sword had dematerialized with his legs, the enemy archer lay on his back in complete defeat.

He was slowly surrounded by the injured servants. Arturia landed in front of him, soon followed by Bedivere. She took a step towards him with Excalibur shaking in her hands. Sir Tristan refused to make eye contact with the king as the Hippogriff landed on the closest rubble pile of the surrounding, decimated village center.

"Is this really all worth it, Tristan? The massacre of innocents… the deaths of the other knights by your hands…" Arturia chastised with a frown.

"I don't know, King Arthur," Sir Tristan began as he gazed into the hazy sky above. "Did you think it was all worth it when you looked around on that lonely hill?"

 **"Not another word, Tristan!"**  Bedivere yelled as he held his tattered chest plate. He stood next to his king while she passed a concerned glance his way. Bedivere glanced to Arturia, then shamefully bowed his head in apology. She merely nodded stiffly.

"Fine by me… End it. Kill me, for I have failed… If you won't, then Sir Agravain or the Lion King will."

At the mention of another knight, Arturia's eyes grew in curiosity. "Sir Agravain too is…"

"The closest to the king… but I will divulge no further. End it, if you truly have honor… but know with my demise, you invite the full attention of the Lion King." Sir Tristan fell silent. Seconds passed as many turned to the saber for her decision. The silence continued as she cast her last hesitation aside.

As Arturia slowly approached his upper half, he begrudgingly cursed his gift for feeling nothing at this moment. He had chosen his path once more to stand against the King of Knights in younger form. The archer had severely underestimated his opponent, and the lack of information was not to blame by itself.

Had he not allowed Bedivere to land that strike… had he not made conversation and ended it instantly… had he not let his own hesitations second guess his actions for those precious moments longer… He would not be watching as Arturia raised Excalibur high above her head, with a glimmering window into her pained heart.

Sir Tristan mouthed his final words, and they echoed through Arturia's soul as Excalibur silenced him.

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Gudao knows everything now," Gabrielle quickly stated. "He wants us to start ferrying wounded back to the village soon, so please be ready, Astolfo!"

"Okay!" Astolfo cheered, though behind him the Hippogriff looked very much ready to slap the unknowing rider. Medusa chuckled at the sight.

"I'm pleased to hear Gudao's handled her well… Hundred Face can be quite… childish, I believe is a fitting term," Cursed Arm admitted from his spot next to the wounded Gawain. The knight's injuries were slowly healing as the assassin watched Gabrielle use her simple magecraft. She was significantly more talented in healing magecraft than Gudao, which was a godsend since Medea wasn't here to help tend to the injured.

An hour after the battle ended, the team was near the outskirts of the village using the remaining, standing structures as cover. The villagers, who were waiting under the protection of Arash and Atalanta further down the mountain, would not be able to return to their homes. Even if the buildings were left standing, the location of the settlement had been revealed, so the migration to the Cursed Arms' was a sad guarantee. The master felt for the poor residents, as did the servants, but until the singularity was resolved this may still happen again.

She sighed. "How is my patch job?"

"I should be fine, thank you," Gawain groaned as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. The auto healing had repaired him visually, but underneath there was still hampering injuries to heal. He felt more than strong enough to continue a fight, however. "Master... I request to be one of the guards for the refugee group. I wish to see them make it to Cursed Arm's village safely."

"Gawain, you're still injured and you're due to be sent back-"

"Then please send me back when I return from protecting them," he declared resolutely. His tone was almost pleading.

The master sighed. "Let me discuss this with Gudao."

Gabrielle stood up and walked off as she turned her intercom on to speak with her best friend while Gawain sighed in frustration from where he stood. Mashu looked at him sympathetically. Cursed-Arm put a comforting hand on the knight's shoulder, which made him turn towards the masked servant. "You do not need to push yourself for our sake, Gawain."

From much further away, a healthier Serenity secretly watched the exchange as she kept her knees tucked to her chest. Many seconds passed in silence before the knight replied. "My mockery and others continue to mar this singularity… I will gladly do what I can to at least make amends for their actions."

"The results are more than enough for amends, knight. You, your king, and Chaldea have helped us save most of a village. It is more than we Hassans and Arash could have ever managed, and we're thankful for that."

"But I don't feel it's enough…" Gawain grit his teeth. The memory of the slaughtering at the gate flashed before him like a movie.

His own lack of virtue crushed his soul for putting a time limit on his own penance; He couldn't even stay to help, as much as he wanted to, nor successfully aid his king when she needed it… and he only had his own deficiencies to blame. Once more, his own final vow on the hill rang through his ears, and he fell ashamed at continuing to fall short of his declaration. Footsteps barely echoed over his renewed frustrations.

"Sorry, Gawain..." Gabrielle shook her head with a sympathetic look. "Gudao wants you to return to Chaldea tonight, especially with your new injuries. No discussion."

Gawain sighed and closed his eyes, but nodded his head. "I understand, master… Thank you for at least… discussing the possibility."

She gave a sympathetic smile to the knight, though she knew it wouldn't do anything. "You and Dantes take the first Hippogriff ride back… Medea will help take care of any lingering aches on arrival."

Without another word, Gawain slowly walked towards Astolfo who was currently calling for Dantes. The injured avenger in question quickly appeared from around a corner, and took one final look back towards the nearby cliff edge he'd been observing. Arturia, Bedivere, and Emiya still sat side by side as the pair consoled the king for having once more dealt a death blow to a familiar face.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XI- -=======)==o**

* * *

The trio grew silent as they watched the Hippogriff take off. Gawain gave a final apologetic glance towards them before it dove out of view into the adjacent valley. Bedivere turned back to Arturia with a small reassuring smile. With a composed expression, she remained mostly downtrodden and frustrated.

"Please… do not worry for my injuries, your majesty… Tristan's skill with the bow was even more powerful as a gifted servant. We simply underestimated him."

"I hesitated… told all of you to let me question him first, and that did more harm than good… I won't let it happen again. I know now, at our near expense... It will  **not**  happen again."

She sighed to vent some lingering anxiety. They truly were dedicated to whatever cause they had. She was always resolute, yet what purpose was worth all this madness? Emiya and Bedivere passed her sympathetic glances, but she only shook her head. ' _What could possibly drive me to do all of this...?'_

"I wish there was another way…" Arturia lamented once more with clenched fists. Though she had been close, she did not shed a tear upon ending Sir Tristan's life. She'd shed plenty on that hill for all her mistakes and failures. Jeanne often assured her it was okay to cry, yet she tried never to.

"It is clear they will not yield for us, your majesty," Bedivere spoke softly, yet he too was clearly frustrated. "Our only solace is to bring them to a swift end, for the locals' sake and theirs."

Without anything particularly comforting to say at the moment, Emiya could only really listen to the conversation. His experiences were not going to make for very encouraging words, and so the best he could do was remain silent. Yet he hated just listening at this moment. He wanted to say something to help cheer up the servant who answered his call so long ago. Yet, all he could do was listen and hope there would be a point he could help. That moment would not come on this cliffside.

"Emiya! Medusa's going to fly you and Cursed Arm back!"

Silently and slowly, the archer stood up and sighed. To his surprise, a gentle hand rested on his lower leg, and he turned to see Arturia looking up at him with a small smile; Her strong eyes betrayed sadness within. "I know you wanted to say something… but thank you for being here."

"At least I could do that then," The archer gave a small smile and nod in return. "I'll come find you when you return if you wish to talk."

She nodded silently and watched as he walked towards the others, hidden by the remaining structures nearby. A bright flash indicated Medusa had summoned her Pegasus, likely causing Gabrielle to squirm at the uncomfortable process. Arturia turned back to look across the mountain range… to the distant ray of light that shot endlessly into the sky. Beneath that beam sat the Lion King who was responsible for everything she had to go through.

Noticing her tension returning, Bedivere thought quickly to shift the conversation and attempt to bring her thoughts around; He would not have her thinking of Sir Tristan's words for the second time that hour. "You seem particularly close to Emiya, your majesty... May I ask the circumstances?"

It worked better than he thought. She looked towards him in slight surprise before it softened into a pleasant smile. Though the turmoil in her eyes remained, there was a tinge of fondness that made him grow more inquisitive. "I'm afraid it's a long, complicated story… but a comforting one."

"Is he someone you secretly hold dear?" Bedivere jested with a small chuckle in hopes to keep her from brooding. It had the unintentional effect of making his confusion and surprise grow in tandem with her soft smile. "…Your majesty. Do you mean…?"

"You're not wrong, Bedivere..." she enjoyed the absolutely floored look Bedivere had. She had told the knight many things in the past, but never before had she seen such an astonished gaze. "As I said… it's a long, complicated story…"

Shaking his surprise, Bedivere found himself soon slowly smiling at the thought the archer could often bring such a genuine smile out of the king. He nodded towards her. There was still plenty of time until the riders made the return flight. "I will lend my ear if you wish to tell."

She paused before looking towards the sky. A few seconds of silence passed as she pushed the troubling thought aside in favor of reminiscing. Her smile remained fair like a pleasant summer breeze. "...During the Fifth Fuyuki Grail War, there was a young master who went by the name of Shirou Emiya."

* * *

**o==(=======- -XII- -=======)==o**

* * *

A knight hunter stood on a mountain range nearby. Hunters were among the weakest of the enforcers, but their eyesight was significantly better for their purpose. He watched from mountains away as the last flight of servants left the southern village and disappeared into the canyons beyond.

He had been there since the start of the battle, acting as a recorder of the events for Sir Agravain. At least three were always present, and if they were still alive, they would all have the same story to tell of the loss of Sir Tristan. This would not be news taken lightly, though the extra details of the enemy servants would be helpful for the adjutant.

The enforcer was far from pleased at the news he had to give. A Knight of the Round had never fallen in combat, even during the short conflict with the Sun King before the armistice. Nevertheless, he would deliver the information to the fortress as ordered and relay the message directly upon his or another knight's arrival. Perhaps the most useful data, was the detailed information regarding new servants…

…especially a previously unidentified knight with a golden sword.


	9. Chapter VIII: Renewing Hope

The promising afternoon already fared far better than the tense morning. Thanks to Cursed Arm and Serenity's arrival in the village, negotiations with Hundred Face went smoothly. The other two Hassans had agreed, after an hour of deliberation, to formally join the budding alliance with Chaldea. There was still much left to discuss regarding their overall strategy and goals, but that could be achieved later that day.

Tomorrow, Serenity would relieve Arash of his voluntary task of guarding her approaching villagers with Atalanta. It would take roughly two days for them to reach the safety of Cursed Arm's village by foot, but the escorting servants and Saracens ensured a safe journey. The two would manage just fine, especially after Serenity's emergency healing. Like her, most of the servants who participated in the rescue mission had received minor injuries, but two were serious enough to warrant a medevac ticket to Chaldea when the Leyshift system was repaired.

Arturia stood outside of the building Medea had set up the workshop. It was one of the larger abandoned mud shacks, which allowed their leyline connection to remain hidden from the public eye. It enabled the ancient magus and the masters to tap into the vast mana stores of the area for their benefit. Though she didn't understand the tiny specifics, the overall purpose was obvious; This was Chaldea's operational lifeline.

Besides being energy efficient for leyshifts, the biggest boon was to provide replenishing mana for the servants in the field so Chaldea's prana generation system wasn't being overtaxed. The system was originally made to support over fifty masters and servants in the field, but it was far from perfect. The more prana diverted to support the combat group, the slower the servants in Chaldea healed. It was a balancing act, but it meant minor injuries like hers would be healed by other means.

The saber was dead silent as her eyes looked towards the distant valley walls while clouded in thought. Her negotiations with Sir Tristan had failed. Any hope she had of being able to influence the opposing knights had vanished with it; They followed the Lion King now, without regret or remorse for their orders. Her hesitation had nearly gotten Gawain, Bedivere, and herself killed... She had placed other lives in danger because of that lingering hope they would listen.

Yet all of these were mere whispers against the roar that was Sir Tristan's faded words… Familiar words spoken once more after so many centuries.

" _The king does not understand the human heart."_

Was she still so blind? After everything she's been through to help open her eyes to others… After her experiences through multiple grail wars and living for months within Chaldea, did she still not understand how people felt? If that was the case, why wasn't anyone telling her? Why didn't her knights say anything…?

"Something happened when fighting Sir Tristan, didn't it, Arty?" Caught in her downward spiral, she looked into the concerned eyes of her friend as she approached. Jeanne kept her hands folded before her, but smiled with almost maternal worry. "If you want, we can talk about it while you're healing."

To her surprise, Arturia gently nodded her head a few seconds later. "We haven't gotten to talk much this singularity, have we? …I think I'd like that."

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter VIII: Renewing Hope** _

**-=======)==o**

After enjoying a quick lunch with Mashu and Gudao, Serenity had asked about Gabrielle's absence. The two simply pointed her in the direction of their shack after explaining she wanted to take a nap. The two suggested they give her some time before approaching; In her eagerness to thank the female master once more for saving her village, she had hastily made her way to the shack against that recommendation. Now, instead of happily thanking the master, she was trying her utmost to dam her misery.

"Gabby, don't cry, please!" It had been like this for several minutes.

"I-I messed up! I can't believe I screwed up th-this badly after everything they've t-taught me!"

"You saved my peopl-!"

Gabrielle was secretly having an emotional breakdown, and she'd just stumbled into it. "I thought I-I was better than this!"

The assassin was shocked, since she was so friendly and composed barely an hour earlier during negotiations. Yet… the turmoil in her eyes suddenly made sense, as did Gudao's occasional glances her way. Had he known so well? This poor girl… she'd been secretly hurting behind that smile.

In her effort to stop her from crying, Serenity had brought the master into a comforting embrace; Shamefully, she relished the warmth in her arms she rarely got to cherish. Serenity had only ever done this to her targets to kill them, and she mentally reprimanded herself for even an ounce of pleasure when her new friend was in distress. She tried to rub her back, and felt her rack with sobs as she did.

"Gabby."

The pair slowly broke apart to look towards the shack's entrance where Gudao was quietly closing the door. Gabrielle's sobs grew louder. "I messed up s-so bad, Gudao! I'm s-sorry! I'm so sorry! it's my f-fault!"

"Gabby. Stop," he demanded firmly as he quickly walked over. Her best friend knelt beside her and Serenity before putting a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulders. "Some of them were injured, but everything worked out… No one died… You're a hero!"

"I-I didn't pay enough attention to the f-fight! I didn't p-properly support them with spells! They could have died! I c-could have gotten our precious friends killed!"

"But you didn't," Gudao replied with a comforting smile. "You were making sure Serenity was alright. I doubt they'd blame you for that... That's hardly a mistake. I'd know… I've made plenty, but they still respect my requests and decisions."

"…B-But…!" He pulled her into a gentle guy as she sniffled and tried to wipe her tears.

"You're being hard on yourself again… We'll never grow out of doing that, huh…?" he joked lightly, and to Serenity's growing, astonished glee, Gabrielle cracked a tiny smile and nodded. "No one blames you for doing what you can. We're just two dopey mages, not servants... Don't forget that."

"You're dopier…" she chuckled through her sniffles. He gently rubbed her back as Serenity awkwardly watched. Gudao looked towards her and mouthed a small thanks with a smile, which made the assassin blush lightly before nodding. Gabrielle pulled away from the hug, wiped a few more tears that slipped, and glanced to her best friend with fading grief; His damp shoulder should dry quickly under the hot sun.

"Feeling better?"

"A little…" She whispered as she turned her watery eyes to Serenity. "Thanks for… trying to- comfort me. You m-must think I'm weak…"

Between the two masters, Gabrielle was the most emotional; That blade was sharp at both ends. On one hand, she could relate to others and understand their feelings better than Gudao ever could. On the other, she was prone to heavy self-criticism when no one was looking or letting her anger cloud all judgement.

Bottling up her emotions for later didn't help in the least. It was part of the reason Gudao was the superior strategist and diplomat, but she was the better overall friend and magus. Her highly critical outlook of herself was one of her biggest secrets, so much so that only Scathach and Mashu knew about it besides her best friend… and now Serenity. As an allied servant, the last thing she wanted to do was let her believe she was incapable.

"You're not weak, Gabby. No master who would willingly throw themselves before a powerful enemy servant to heal a stranger is weak." The assassin smiled at her. Upon receiving an uncertain expression in return, she gently reached for her hand and held it. "...I promise I'm not lying. You're wonderful."

Her breath hitched again as she sniffled, though she was finally calming down. "...T-Thanks…"

"After everything you've done for me, we're far from even," Serenity replied before happily hugging the female master once more. To her delight, Gabrielle giggled, and Serenity gladly sank into this embrace without hesitation. The warmth was a bliss she'd only truly dreamed of, and now she could savor it with someone.

"Quite the- affectionate one… aren't you?" Serenity only lost herself further in the embrace, but blushed with satisfaction as she did.

Gudao simply sat back and watched the pair with a fond smile. He recalled the first time he screwed up in a primary singularity while Serenity quietly talked with Gabrielle. If it hadn't been for Caster Cu's well-timed arrival, he and Olga would have met a much quicker demise, even if she was technically already dead. As with all mistakes he made, he let it brood in his mind silently in contrast to how Gabrielle did… but it let him learn and grow, as it would for her.

However, Gudao was far from expecting her to suddenly gain control of her emotions; He expected more breakdowns in the future. He'd just be there to support her as she always did him.

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

Jeanne and Arturia had spent nearly an hour together after Medea temporarily forged a Leyline connection for the saber. They sat at the top of their shared shack, talking about everything that happened as the King of Knights let her thoughts out to the saint. To her surprise, Jeanne had asked many questions at points; They ranged from how she felt, to the problem involving her knights, and more. Expecting only friendly advice and words of encouragement, the saber found herself even more surprised when her friend did a bit less of that than she usually would, and instead dragged her once more through the settlement.

Arturia was free to move about the village since the leyline encompassed the area. If she moved out of it, the fragile link would collapse; Half a day was the slated time for her minor injuries to heal properly. It is with this in mind that Jeanne brought Arturia with her once more when the children had started gathering to play with Mashu and Jack.

They arrived at the site of excited chatting and laughter, with Takisha and Rashid standing in front of the tiny assassin while gently petting Fou. Mashu stood further behind the white-haired servant to snap pictures of the scene with a camera. By their comfort with the device's flashes, the children had obviously grown accustomed to a photographer. The furry familiar, held in Jack's arms, had recently woken from its nap indoors, and was more than content with vast attention it received.

"Kyuuuuu~" "It's so cute!" "Is it a rabbit?" "Its name is Fou?" "Can I pet it too?" "It looks funny!"

"Just be gentle, please," Mashu requested happily as Rashid and Takisha moved themselves next to the shielder so others could pet Fou.

"Thanks for gathering everyone, Mashu," Jeanne greeted as she came up to the demi-servant. Arturia stood behind her, and quickly noticed the children seemed much more interested in the blonde knight than before. Dare she say, they even looked a bit excited she was here.

"Miss Jeanne!" "Are you going to teach us how to play football now?" "What is football?" "I have the ball Da Vinci made!"

Arturia blinked while Mashu giggled. "Football?"

"I'm not as good with storytelling as Atalanta, so I thought why not teach them a sport they can all enjoy?" she replied with a smile as she was handed the simple rubber ball from one of the children.

"Jeanne," Arturia lowered her voice so the children wouldn't hear. She looked troubled. "When the singularity is repaired, their memories will disappear… So in the end, would this mean anything to them?"

"Of course! And for us as well! Are you going to forget these pleasant memories?" Jeanne suggested with a smile. "I can't help but feel… even if the memories are gone, the feelings will remain. But even if they forget, they remember now, so the least we can do is give them happy memories to see them through these tough days!"

Arturia fell silent as she repeated the words in her head. She recalled a past memory on top of the walls of Camelot… A moment when Bedivere had questioned his position in the table, which she quickly corrected. It was quickly followed by him shifting to talking about the lives of some of the townsfolk. She had been happy hearing him retell the simple things in their lives that made them smile. It was one of the few times she had been involved in that kind of conversation.

Many times, she had overheard the merry conversations of her knights as they recalled their own stories and tales, whether in the past or simple affairs of the present. Even in the war with Vortigern, or repelling the Saxons, those memories had made them merry in troubled times. But they were always amongst themselves, and never with their king... With her, it was always straight to business and figuring solutions for the kingdom's many, growing problems.

Arturia didn't know how much time had passed, but as Jeanne waved a hand in front of her face in worry, she had her first realization. She never exited her castle except to go to war, forever content with being isolated within the hallowed walls. She never understood the human heart because she sealed it away like she did physically… to become the perfect king with no emotion.

But if the king couldn't understand the people's emotions, how could they properly rule and understand them? One could not rule properly over something they could no longer understand... She now had an opportunity to change that, but some nervousness remained. She saw the light ahead, but her current first step was…

"I... I don't know how to play football..." Arturia whispered. It was only played in Chaldea in the past month, and she hadn't been present those few times. She literally had no idea what she was about to do. Jeanne blinked but soon giggled. Apparently, it wasn't soft enough for Jack to miss either.

"But you're team captain!" The assassin's claim was quickly supported by Fou's happy chirps. At the mention of the other captain, the children grew excited with their chatter.

"Arturia is the other captain!" "Knight captains!" "I want to be on Artoree's team!" "Mashu will win!" "No, Aria will!"

Arturia was stunned. Jeanne simply giggled at her friend's expression; She, Atalanta, and Jack were secretly responsible for changing the children's impression of her. There was a tug on the king's sleeve, making her look down into the ever admiring, vibrant green eyes of her number one fan in the village. Takisha's smile only grew with her bashful expression upon being noticed by her idol. "Can Jackie and I be on your team, Arturia?"

She found herself speechless. Jeanne smiled fondly. The shielder dared to tease.

"What's the matter, Arturia? Afraid you're going to lose?" Mashu winked. To her and Jeanne's surprise, the saber's eyes widened before swiftly narrowing into a light glare with a matching smirk. The two glanced at each other then back to the King of Knights. She unknowingly ignited Arturia's competitive side.

"Takisha, Jackie… I would be honored to have you on my team."

Though different than what she intended, Jeanne's new plan had also worked.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

Lancelot and Emiya watched from their mountain top perch. Every so often, the keen-eyed archer would get a glimpse of Atalanta and Arash's convoy on the distance paths. They were a long way off, though the occasional waves from the two servants showed everything was fine. While they were currently out of sight behind a distant mountain, he continued his overwatch of the canyon in case of curious monsters or worse.

He turned to look at one of the town's spacious openings, and took small delight in seeing Arturia so actively playing with the children. She and Mashu were both goalies, playfully letting select balls through their guarded posts so the children cheered; This wasn't the world cup. He quietly milked the smile that graced her face as she played, much like Lancelot did beside him. For the moment, at least, she wasn't being suffocated by Sir Tristan's words and was instead fending off aggressive goal attempts by Rashid.

"Takisha practically worships her majesty," Lancelot pointed out to Emiya. They watched as the small girl's smile lit like fireworks as Arturia patted her head. He could practically hear her giggles from the distance. "I heard she wanted to be a knight like her someday."

"Obviously it's her charisma at work," the archer joked, making Lancelot chuckle. "It's good to see she's getting along well with the villagers now… I hope it's the same case for you?"

"I've noticed their doubt has vanished, though they don't go out of their way to make conversation. It's still better than being greeted by rocks," the berserker replied. "I think the successful rescue of most of the southern village and its guardian Hassan did that. Cursed Arm's belief in us too."

"Roughly four days from being hated to accepted... Not too bad," Emiya summarized with a small smirk. He began another sweep of the local area, then spotted Mordred and Scathach's returning hunting group. Lancelot followed Emiya's stare. He blinked in surprise as the first cart rolled into view.

"…That's a lot of meat."

 _'Good grief... Mordred sure is like her father...'_  Emiya mused with an amused sigh. "Guess I'm helping make steak tonight... Hopefully Nobunaga isn't late in changing shifts."

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

Scathach chuckled as another of Mordred's self-inflated tales ended. She had been telling the accompanying hunters her tales from Camelot, earning both laughs and praise as she recalled the adventures of Chaldea's  _greatest_ saber. As Mordred gave a wide grin while continuing to drag the overloaded cart by herself, the saber thoroughly enjoyed the praise the hunters gave the boastful servant.

"I heard that the Lion King's Sir Mordred isn't as energetic as you are."

"Yea, well that's what to expect from a useless fake," Mordred haughtily confirmed. A few bow wielding Saracens chuckled as her toothy grin grew.

But Scathach could tell that grin was faked. Mordred was concerned, as with many of the other servants. Under the same effects of the sun, the enemy Gawain had proved significantly more powerful than Chaldea's. If it was the same case with the others, the enemy Knight of Treachery would be more than a handful to take down. Her grin was reassurance to stay confident and hopeful, aimed both to herself and the surrounding Saracens. Thankfully, it was working for the latter. Scathach offered a tiny smile.

She had only spent part of a day with Mordred, but Scathach could tell she had successfully gotten the hunters to believe in her.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

"This is another one of your terrible ideas, Xuanzang. I do not suggest we approach that fortress."

The two individuals walked down the dusty mountain trail. In the distance, with a commanding view on a small hill overlooking the vast desert, a fortification stood in silent sentinel over the surrounding area. The blue banners flying from the structure marked its allegiance, making the archer of the pair concerned.

"It is not a bad idea, my dear disciple! Buddha insists we can go there!"

"Buddha had also guided you onto a sheer cliff where you were screaming in terror as your sight flickered… I had to hold your arm the entire way down as you complained relentlessly."

"That was only for a moment!" the black-haired caster complained. She had her arms crossed in discontent as she stared at her chosen companion. Tota's bright red and blue outfit shined in the sun with vivid saturation, much like his flowing lime ponytail. Usually his muscular frame would be chuckling with mirth, but he currently had his arms crossed with exasperation. A large bag of wrapped rice lay on the ground at his feet thanks to their little pause.

"You also complain the desert is too hot… You complain underground. I can't think of anything you haven't complained about besides me!"

"Enough of your talk, Tota, we have friendly knight enforcers to greet, see?"

The caster made a happy wave of her hand towards the approaching contingent of enforcers, led by a purple armored knight. Tota became concerned upon feeling the magical energy signature of the one leading the group… and became even more nervous when several of them drew their weapons in a show of outright aggression. Several archers on the flanks drew their bows as they marched, making the servant summon his own as Xuanzang's expression grew nervous and confused.

Tota narrowed his eyes and gripped his bow as he stared warily at the approaching Sir Lancelot. His expression was stern, and he did not look happy in the least bit. In truth, the knight was not. He had been shamed by the Chaldean Team and was not pleased with the gossip running rampant through Camelot because of it. He approached with the intent to help clear his name, and the orders by the Lion King were very clear.

_"Apprehend all stray servants encountered, no exceptions. The next time you mess up will be your execution."_

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"How are your injuries, Gawain?" Bedivere asked as he approached the gate. The Chaldean knight glanced towards his slightly limping friend. Though visually fine on the outside, Bedivere's injuries would need some extra time to heal. His were on a greater severity altogether.

"Painful still, but Medea's connection is helping numb it." Slowly, Gawain turned back to look southward.

Gawain had been keeping his post at the village's southern approach ever since he returned. The surrounding Saracens had gotten word of the knight's deeds and had congratulated his success on taking down one of the dreaded knights; There would certainly be a lively celebration tonight. Though he took their compliments in humble stride, his attitude remained… somber. It had perplexed the surrounding warriors, though they did not question his mood.

Bedivere knew better. After confirming the concerned Saracens were not eavesdropping, he whispered. "Are you putting yourself down for being bested by Sir Tristan?"

"I let my temper get the best of me… again. And it nearly cost me my life," Gawain muttered, his gaze still staring where the convoy may possibly be. "I vowed to be a stalwart and virtuous knight, yet here I am letting my grudges and emotions get the better of me at every corner… I have not learned…"

Bedivere was silent as the words repeated in his head, and barely hid his shock. Gawain was yet another of the king's gallant knights who exuded confidence, yet here he was second guessing himself. Though he was not wrong in his judgement, it was simply unusual for Gawain to admit his reservations. There was no doubt the blonde saber now knew how antagonistic he was being after the scolding, but he was only following his heart.

"I understand the situation is troubling, especially when you end up fighting yourself… But you've only been trying to make amends when possible. That's why you continue to stare towards the south, isn't it? You want to be out there protecting those refugees."

"It is true…" Gawain admitted quietly. Bedivere noted several Saracens were now trying to discreetly listen in. He would not stop their eavesdropping. "But the masters have ordered I shall return to Chaldea… so I won't be. I understand it was equally my fault for being so abrasive to Mordred... But if I may, can you promise me something, Bedivere?"

"I'm listening."

Gawain turned to face him fully. "Promise you'll make things right in the end. That you'll see her majesty through this safely to end the Lion King's atrocities."

There was a pause as Bedivere lingered on his words, secretly shamed for the final secret he held from all of them. He nodded. "On my honor."

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Basked in the orange hues of an Arabian sunset, Cursed Arm made his rounds around the village and soaked in the cheerful planning and conversations that surrounded his people. There was going to be a large feast in celebration, and he had no intention of stopping them. He would simply keep silent watch over the area with the servants who had volunteered to help do so. They could not afford to let their guard down, but he would not stop them from making memories either.

As he turned a corner, his heart welled with lost emotion when he spotted Rashid waving goodbye to some other children as they parted ways. Their play time had ended only as the sun dipped low for its routine slumber. The young boy turned around and looked up at the dark-skinned servant. He smiled at the assassin with cheerful admiration of the town's guardian Hassan. Beneath the mask, the servant smiled back warmly.

"Did you have fun playing their games, Rashid?"

"It was fun! I wish mom could have been here to see it, Mister Sabbah!"

"Yes… I wish your mother could have as well. But I'm glad you're happy," Cursed Arm replied quietly as he patted the young boy atop his turban to draw out a laugh. For that moment, he was allowed to pretend Rashid truly was his son. He still remembered it like it was yesterday… remembered her like she was still there before his decision. Would Rashid have been his son instead? It no longer mattered... all that did was that he was all he had left of Selia, so he would forever treat Rashid as his own.

Cursed Arm watched as Takisha ran over to them with a bright smile. She politely bowed to Cursed Arm with a smile. "Good evening!"

"To you as well, young lady."

"Rashid! Arturia is going to read us a story from Atalanta's book! Do you want to come?"

"Okay! Bye bye, Mister Sabbah!" The pair quickly began running towards the gathering of children in the distance, but not before cheerfully waving goodbye. The Hassan waved back with a sense of warm fulfillment welling within.

They protected his people, regardless of village or circumstance. They had unknowingly protected his beloved's son, even if his living self was gone from the era. These were servants and masters who could truly be called heroes for bringing light to his family and friends. For the many months he had watched over this place, he had never seen them so happy and hopeful for the future. Even with the threat of the Lion King's shadow encroaching ever further into the mountains, his people laughed and smiled like they had when he was alive.

Final reservations removed, Cursed Arm burned with resolve to do whatever he could to help Chaldea keep it that way.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

Sir Mordred rode alone through the wasteland on her dark steed. The red tapestries that adorned the horse flapped in the wind like warning flags to any who dared approach the speeding knight. The horses of the Round were significantly faster than the enforcers' horses, and with her unit currently stationed in the eastern fortress, she was free to gallop at full speed. The prana-built horses had endurance like no other, and would not be winded by a simple trek that would outpace highway drivers.

She would be at her destination before dawn the next morning, and there she would begin her search for the prized master.

A glint in the distance caught her attention, and she stared forward as a knight hunter came into view. It was not unusual for scouts to be sent out, but they moved in groups of three to deter the beasts of the wasteland. Even if a scout's mount was second only in speed to a Round member's steed, travelling alone was unwise without urgent reason. Judging by the flowing black banner from the horse's back, it was one of Agravain's many scouts, and she would gladly sate her curiosity with conversation.

The scout saluted as he brought his steed to a halt. "Sir Mordred."

"What are you doing riding alone, hunter?"

"Sir Agravain had requested the report directly. I ride with information regarding Sir Tristan's failed attack on the newly revealed village."

"… _ **Failed**_  attack?" She mused out loud. He would never fail a simple raid. "Is he at the fortress?"

"Sir Tristan has been felled in battle."

Within the confines of her helm, the knight could not see her shocked expression. She looked calm and controlled on the outside, but her mind was racing with thoughts. Seconds passed in dead silence as her mind slowly knit the web. With it, her emotions grew like a hungry flame.

Sir Tristan was dead. She was surprised, but it quickly turned into eagerness at the fresh opportunity since there was now a vacant keep within the hallowed walls… But she had to confirm the truth. She cleared her throat and raised a front, "Tis' unbelievable! Surely you jest, and I'm not in the mood for jokes... How is this possible?"

"It appeared Sir Tristan could not unleash his full power against the many servants. The drop in his magical energy signature occurred after he was struck by the silver arm of a servant."

 _'The cloaked servant from the gates.'_  Sir Mordred nodded in confirmation. "Did you get a good look at the servant who dealt the blow?"

"It appeared to be a silver-haired knight wearing the same armor as one of the Round. He also carrying an ornate silver dress sword. He was accompanied by the Chaldean Gawain and what appeared to be another, younger blonde Knight of the Round with a golden sword. There were also flyin-"

The gifted knight froze. "…Hold it. Knight with a golden sword?"

"Yes, Sir Mordred."

She remained unusually calm and quiet. Seconds passed, and the scout once more grew uncomfortable. "If you do not wish to hear my full report, shall I ride and inform Sir Agravain of the developments, or mayhaps I give the rest of my report to inform him yourself?"

"Neither, hunter."

"Sir Mord-?" The hunter cleaved vertically as Clarent practically glided through his body. His mount's cries were silenced as she swiftly thrust the blade through its skull. As the two began to dissolve into azure dust, Sir Mordred smirked to herself under her helm. She would gladly tell Sir Agravain all he needed to know...  **except**  what she needed to claim her glory.

Two masters. Bedivere. A weaker version of her father… What fitting war trophies to finally earn her own keep within the Holy City. Father will be proud!

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

"What did you and Gudao talk about?"

"Concerns I had for what's to come, that's all." Arturia nodded quietly at his answer as they walked through the village towards the dinner area. Emiya chuckled. "Jeanne and her master plan keeping you distracted?"

She smiled. "It's difficult to think of anything else when you're surrounded by playful children."

The archer smiled. He knew eventually she would soon think about her encounter with Sir Tristan; It was likely it would happen again tonight. At least there was comfort in knowing she wasn't as depressed and lost compared to their arrival in the village. She would handle this alright so long as she had the company she needed, and he has been doing everything to influence that.

The saber's smile disappeared as an individual walked out of an alleyway ahead. A few villagers stared in curiosity at the new servant, whose clothes blended with the dim night. The assassin turned to face the two who kept walking in his general direction. The moving shadow's form was slowly illuminated by torchlight to unveil the silent reaper. Pulling down the hood of his red shroud, the tall, white-haired servant looked towards Emiya and smirked with a small nod. It was returned with a signature smirk of his own.

"Good grief… You're a bit late. Getting rusty, Jii-san?"

The older Emiya laughed. "Don't get smart with me, Shirou."

"Why would I ever do that?" The father lightly punched his adopted son in the arm.

Arturia watched the interaction fondly, though her expression remained blank. The assassin turned to her and nodded as his smirk faded significantly. "Evening, Arturia."

"Kiritsugu." Her response was just as stiff.

The archer watched the small exchange in slight disappointment. He was used to it being like this, and he couldn't fault either. He merely sighed and pushed them along. "Jii-san, how was the reconnaissance?"

The assassin reached into a pocket in his outfit and produced an electronic mapping device created in Chaldea. It looked like a tablet version of the wrist-mounted comms device. "I've marked the patrol routes their scouts have been using. I believe I've also located their base of operations in the western range… Do you know where the masters are? I'd like to show them the intel before it gets too late."

"They're in the long house in the town's center with Bedivere and Mashu. Their strategy meeting has been going on for an hour already."

* * *

**o==(=======- -XI- -=======)==o**

* * *

"If I gather from the many more villages to the west, we may have a few thousand warriors… Camelot has nearly ten thousand enforcers, and they are much stronger," Hundred Face sighed from her side of the table. "…That doesn't include any of the Knights of the Round, or the Lion King."

The long house only contained the long wooden table and several chairs to sit. The few windows were covered with makeshift cloth blinds while scattered candles providing the only light. The three Hassans sat on one side with Gabrielle, while Mashu, Gudao, and Bedivere sat opposite of them. On the table, a comms device project the translucent screen to show Lord El-Melloi II and Roman. They, like the male master, were not looking too pleased with the numbers.

He breathed slowly. "We managed to take down one with the help of Bedivere's noble phantasm and several servants. Though some received serious injuries, if we bring more in we should be capable of attacking Camelot."

"Gudao, I would not advise that," El-Melloi interjected. The caster shook his head as Doctor Roman listened next to him. "We've never had more than twenty servants deployed at any given time."

"But we have Gabrielle. The fate system can handle the combat prana dispersion through both of us, so we can theoretically field more."

"While I understand your insistence to have overwhelming firepower, we're just simply not going to get that number when most of the servants in Chaldea are still healing from the last singularity," he insisted. "With the amount of fighting that's been done prior to the leyline, the generators have slowed to a crawl."

"Um… There is someone powerful enough to help even the odds," Serenity began in a hopeful tone. She quickly fell silent when the other Hassans snapped their heads to face her.

"Serenity, as a Hassan, you do know what you're implying," Cursed Arm spoke slowly. Gudao was surprised at how… unnerved he was.

"You know very well what asking the founder entails for Cursed Arm! He may be a servant, but this is the time he lived!" Hundred Face reprimanded harshly. The smaller assassin winced with guilt and glanced to Gabrielle for hopeful support. "To ask for his aid would mean…"

"I-I'm sorry, I was only looking for our best options…! With him on our side, we would be sure to win," Serenity stuttered, though Gabrielle put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The touch was practically magic as her worries were replaced by the warmth of a human touch. She blushed, "…Gabby?"

"No need to be upset," Gudao smiled at her. Serenity turned to him with a bright blush as he looked to the older Hassans curiously… but missed the jealous gaze from Mashu. "I don't mean to intrude on personal matters, but if one person can turn the tide that greatly, may we at least know who this… individual is?"

Cursed Arm and Hundred Face looked to each other in silence as they seemed to study each other's thoughts through their eyes. Their decision was considered in silence before Bedivere cleared his throat. "If I may… this village resides in the same valley as the Temple of Azrael, which means perhaps… would this person be the First Hassan?"

Cursed Arm looked towards Bedivere with growing suspicion. The knight felt the discerning eyes behind the mask, mentally flinched, and chastised himself for possibly crossing a line of knowledge. The Hassan cemented his gaze, joined by an equally concerned Hundred Face and a confused Serenity. He questioned slowly. "…How do you know this, Bedivere? Of the founder?"

"The magician who sent me here informed me of what I needed to know," Bedivere replied quickly. Almost too quickly for Cursed Arm's liking. "I was told he would be an ally of great importance who could help me defeat the Lion King… Merlin said I'd need all the help I could get."

Gudao and Gabrielle leaned into the table in interest then to the older Hassan in confirmation. The silence was thick. Finally, Cursed Arm sighed, though he glued his scrutiny on Bedivere. "He is indeed correct… If the first were to help us, we would have no need to fear of the Lion King's best men."

"Even if they were a servant, would that really be enough?" Doctor Roman chimed in as El-Melloi rubbed his chin in thought. It looked like he could really use a cigarette.

"The protector of our cult is a special existence," Serenity chimed in. "He is revered greatly, so no locals approach the temple out of respect. To the founder, all lives are equal."

"Whether they're strong or weak, it doesn't matter. I was told that rather than killing his enemies, they simply met their own fate," Bedivere added, making a surprised Serenity nod in agreement. "He is an angel of death who can cut down anything his eyes land upon."

"As if he had Mystic Eyes of Death Perception…?" The blue tinted El-Melloi pondered.

Cursed Arm scrutinizing stare remained drawn to Bedivere and visibly made the knight uncomfortable. Gudao took note but ignored it. "If this is the case… then I would like for him to aid us if possible. We can definitely use all the help we can get to minimize casualties."

The Hassans turned to each other in silent deliberation. To the masters surprise, not a word was uttered as they simply glanced in each other's eyes to determine their stance. The seconds passed in dead silence. The gentle flapping of the makeshift blinds echoed like the ticks of a clock. At once, they suddenly turned towards Gudao, followed slowly by a nod of agreement from Cursed Arm.

"Very well, Gudao… I shall lead you to the Temple of Azrael tomorrow."

Hundred Face nodded solemnly as she glanced at Cursed Arm. "And I will leave in the morning to gather more warriors."

* * *

**o==(=======- -XII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Jekyll and Mordred walked in silence towards the leyshift shack. It was adjacent to Medea's temporary workshop and kept it out of the public eye, though was much smaller in size. Instead of telepathy, Jekyll had recently been sent to fetch Mordred, and he believed Jeanne was rounding up the other two with the help of Jack. He took a small glance towards his painfully quiet friend before returning his eyes forward. The silence persisted like a plague, in contrast to the growing festivities as the timed celebratory feast and party drew near.

Mordred finally sighed as the building came into sight. "I guess I'll see you in Chaldea when this is all over…"

"Of course… I'll treat you to a sundae to make up for it." Jekyll slowed his pace.

The knight began walking away but soon found herself stop too. As she came to a halt, Jekyll tossed a curious glance her way. She turned around slowly, uncertainty in her eyes. "Do you really believe my father could do something like this? …Without being controlled by something evil?"

Jekyll braced for the worst, knowing full well how much of a tightrope he had to walk when referring to her father. He dared anyway. "You know how I feel about good and evil, Mordred. You should know my answer."

She scowled and looked to the ground in discontent. "I just… don't believe father can do such…"

Her eyes widened when she felt, rather than saw, Jekyll place a comforting arm on one of her pauldrons. She turned and looked into his sympathetic eyes. "I've long since believed there's a bit of evil in everyone, and no potion or cleansing can ever take that away… Duality is constant balance. Good cannot exist without evil, but in the end every person chooses who they become."

"So father can always be good?" She asked with a tinge of hope. It was a stupid question; She knew the answers, but she still wished to hear the one she wanted.

He chuckled at Mordred's simplicity and hidden adoration for her father, which made her scowl once more. "Yes... She can remain always true to her lawful and just ideals, or outside influence can turn her into that monstrosity you fought in London."

Mordred internally cringed at the memory, though remained silent so he could continue. "Then… what about the Lion King? Does that mean… they might be good too?"

"I…" Jekyll stuttered, turning unsure. It was a simplistic inquiry, yet raised a hundred questions. Truthfully, that was something he'd rather not think about too hard. Good people were often drawn down dark alleys to achieve a beautiful goal. "It's not impossible… Perhaps it's evil masquerading as good. Perhaps she's just misguided and we can make her see her wrongs… But it's not likely. I can't see any justification for the innocents being massacred."

"So… even without being tainted… father can be-"

"Stop worrying. We don't know what happened to make her turn out like… this... Regardless, the one with us is not the Lion King."

Mordred actually looked troubled. "But in the future, what if-"

"Quit overthinking things again. That's my quirk," he chastised lightly as he playfully flicked her on the forehead. She growled menacingly as he smiled. "Anything is possible. As I said, she can turn out like that or stay the King of Knights you grew up admiring. There's always the chance, but I learned to stop worrying about what could happen to enjoy what is... After all, I'd say you turned out right in the end, haven't you, Knight of Treachery?"

"…I-I let you get away with too much," she grumbled with embarrassment as she began walking away. "Make it back without getting yourself injured… And don't you dare die, Jekyll!"

He gladly nodded and watched the feisty girl who gave true meaning to the idea of a second chance disappear behind a wooden door.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"You heard me correctly. I have been convinced that  _both_  of you may stay under the condition you continue to act civil. If you desire a reason, a few servants, who I will not name, have vouched for both of you to remain in the field."

The two knights stood in shock at hearing the repeated decision as they stared blankly towards Mashu and Gudao. Dantes simply watched in the corner with crossed arms. The knights glanced towards each other before quickly looking back at their master. Gudao simply continued. "Gawain, you are to report to Medea immediately after celebrations tonight so she may properly handle your injuries. While I don't like the idea of keeping vulnerable servants in the field, I will make an exception this time. You will not medevac."

After a brief pause, Gawain held a hand to his chest and bowed. "I understand, Master. I will do all in my power to ensure you do not regret your decision."

"Good. You're both dismissed, so enjoy the celebrations and have a nice evening!"

Silently, the two servants left the building as Mashu began setting up her shield. A leyline node provided an accurate spot for leyshifting, but it still wasn't precise enough; Gudao wasn't keen on having a servant accidentally appear in someone's bedroom upon transfer. That'd just be plain rude.

Since the beginning, Mashu's shield acted as an additional homing beacon, and, when stacked with the mythical node, made leyshifting absolutely precise. As her shield began to glow from its spot on the ground, Gudao turned to Dantes with a nod. They could keep him here to heal in the same manner, but the damage to his spiritual core was significantly worse thanks to the deep, full body lacerations he ran into.

"I apologize for being careless, Gudao," the count admitted. His calmness had grown considerably over the many weeks, though his apologies were still rare but genuine. "Thanks for letting me avenge the fallen."

"Of course! Thanks for doing your part and saving Arturia!"

Dantes nodded and smirked. "I look forward to the ending of this play... Good luck."

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIV- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Did her majesty request this?" Gawain whispered his thoughts out loud. Mordred's ears did not fail to catch the question.

The female knight scoffed as she continued walking towards the celebrations. "As if father would want me here anyway…"

Gawain would have glared at Mordred had he not been more surprised at the tone she took. The frustration was clear, yet inferred something different from hatred. Had he not paid attention to his king so much with worry, he would have not recognized the dull glint in Mordred's torch lit eyes... The same hint of sadness that had been so apparent in their mirror pair since they arrived; The same self-depreciation and helplessness over a current situation.

Thankfully, she was not looking at him as he briefly gazed at her.

The tall knight slowed his pace, though Mordred didn't care. While Gawain trailed behind her without a parting farewell, his mind fumbled with the growing possibility. Could it be that there was far more to the Knight of Treachery than simple, petty anger for being rejected for the throne? The idea that he has been misjudging her did not elude him, especially after her recent actions and the deep reservations over his own. The thought seemed absurd to him after all she's done…

…but it was still possible.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XV- -=======)==o**

* * *

The celebrations had lasted long into the night. Toasts and cheers came on after the other like Christmas gifts, all for the Chaldean servants and the Guardian Hassans; Perhaps the greatest toast was that the happy villagers once more believed in a coming dawn. Though following morning was quiet business as usual, though many townsfolk had slept in, the cheers still echoed from now empty tables. For the children, the celebrations only continued as their sparkling eyes witnessed Arash's return atop the majestic Pegasus.

"Arash is back!" "Are you hurt, Arash?" "Welcome back!" "We missed you so much!" "Tell us stories!"

The archer laughed heartily as the children swarmed him like bees. Medusa hopped off her mount as it slowly disappeared but silently enjoyed the sight before her. The olive-skinned man had fallen onto his butt as he excitedly interacted with the children with a bright grin. With exaggerated gestures and varied facial expression, he brought the kids to even greater laughter with flawless ease. It was a perfect mirror to how Arash would treat Illya and her friends in Chaldea's halls; Being great with children was a severe understatement.

"I pray you found no trouble on the way over?" Bedivere inquired as he passed by and silently enjoyed the vibrant cluster with a smile.

"Almost too quiet," Medusa replied quietly with a nod. She soon left to report back to the masters while Bedivere continued his stroll.

As he turned a corner nearby, still in his search for his king, he came face to face with Cursed Arm. Slightly taken back by his firm stance, Bedivere held his ground and nodded towards the assassin. He figured it was only a matter of time before the Hassan confronted him after making scrutinizing glances during the meeting. The saber simply sighed and held his ground.

"This is about my knowledge of the temple, am I correct?"

"You're a terrible liar, Bedivere."

The saber swallowed hard but stood firm. "…I did not lie entirely, as I'm sure you know."

"No. You did not," Cursed Arm replied firmly in confirmation.

"I learned of the first Hassan from a magician in France. Like the masters of Chaldea, I too have seen my fair share of travels and learned a lot in doing so… If I may request, there are some things I dare not reveal, not of malice or ill intent… but-"

"But because you carry a burden and shame that you don't want troubling your comrades," the Hassan finished for him as the saber fell into silent shock. "We Hassans can tell a lot. Your eyes have told me everything in this conversation, Bedivere. I will lift my suspicions… and accept your request."

As Cursed Arm began walking away, Bedivere held his hand out. "Why so easily?"

The Hassan stopped, but did not turn around. The seconds ticked by before he spoke.

"Because you've helped give my people what I could not, and will continue to do so. And for that, we are now even."

* * *

**o==(=======- -XVI- -=======)==o**

* * *

"I'm sorry I have to drag you two out again so soon, but I'd rather not have anyone away from the village for too long even with our numbers."

"It's fine! Right?" Astolfo looked towards his mount with a grin. His mount's response was to swat the rider on the head with its wing. Astolfo hissed and rubbed his head while the noble beast practically huffed. The Hippogriff was as displeased as ever, it seemed.

Medusa chuckled from atop the Pegasus. Her current injuries had vanished thanks to Medea, in stark contrast to Gawain's current predicament. The knight was completely immobilized within the shack as both the Princess of Colchis and Hans oversaw his leyline healing. Speeding up significant damage was not something difficult, but if the knight were to move around, it would take significantly longer than the minimum twenty-four hours. It also required a constant channel from two casters.

Arturia glanced to her side at Lancelot, who both stood ready for the journey. Mashu was gently petting the Hippogriff, who looked more pleased with the demi-servant's attention than its owner. Astolfo pouted at the outright betrayal as Gudao made a final, quiet inquiry to Cursed Arm. With that complete, he turned to the rest and snapped his fingers twice.

"Arturia and Lancelot will ride with Medusa. The rest with Astolfo." Immediately, the team began taking their places.

The assassin sighed and silently braced himself for what he was about to go through. The pilgrimage was always done by land, and with far less people than present. He was unsure how the founder would react to all the predicaments, but knew his fate in the end would not change. Steeled yet truthfully nervous, but for the good of his people, he turned to get on the… wait a second.

"Gudao… there does not appear to be room for me on the Hippogriff. Shall I ride with Medusa so I may properly lead the way?"

Astolfo simply grinned, and it made the assassin nervous. "Don't worry, I got one last seat! Isn't that right?"

The sudden glint in the Hippogriff's eyes could make a chimera sweat.


	10. Chapter IX: Old Man of the Mountain

The wind rushed past as the Hippogriff lead the way up the dry northern valley, followed closely by the Pegasus. Like hunting raptors, they swept low and hugged the sheer cliffs of the valley to avoid attracting an unwanted eye. A trek that would normally take days was shortened to half an hour thanks to the aerial approach provided by the riders, even if laden with passengers. The only downside was the limited number that could be brought along; Simply accommodating a seventh was… problematic.

"Are you holding out alright, Cursed Arm?" Astolfo yelled over the wind. Gudao groaned at his crude joke.

"About as fine as I could hope," the Hassan grumbled loudly. And here he thought Arash's transportation ideas were ridiculous.

Astolfo looked over the side of his mount with a sheepish grin. Gudao joined him with a concerned gaze to observe the resigned assassin who hung from the Hippogriff's talons by his arms. Underneath his mask, frustration marred his features as he scrutinized the valley ahead. He silently repeated in his head this was for the sake of his people. "Take the left pass where the valleys splits."

The overburdened Hippogriff banked slowly into the slimmer canyon. Sheer cliffs on both sides slowly constricted like a menacing trap as they surged forward. As he glanced ahead, the canyon even seemed to grow with imposing height, but they soared within the earthen walls. He glanced downward at the valley floor far below, and instantly felt Mashu's grip around his waist tighten. He looked back with a reassuring smile that she would not see: The shielder's head was buried into his back.

"Are you doing alright?" He asked softly.

 **"No!"**  she shot quickly and made both him and Astolfo laugh. Her eyes remained bolted shut.

He patted her hand in reassurance, and without realizing it, let it linger after. "We should be there soon."

"You said that five minutes ago!" Her grip around his waist tightened, though he didn't mind. He felt partially ashamed for enjoying her scared embrace; She always claimed it was her defensive instincts trying to protect her. Gabrielle insisted she's completely scared of heights. There was little doubt.

"The temple will be within sight around the next bend. Not much longer," Cursed Arm declared. Gudao's intercom flared to life soon after.

"We've detected signatures ahead… Whatever it is, they're not the ordinary beasts in the valleys." Doctor Roman's voice echoed over the intercom.

The Hassan's eyes narrowed hesitantly. ' _Have I already angered the first this much?'_

"Cursed Arm! Are there guardians we're supposed to convince?"

Before the Hassan answered, the Hippogriff made another banking turn. The valley opened up into a vast cradle of sheer cliffs. Tall waterfalls cascaded from the bowl-like rim to the fertile valley below. Tiny paths snaked their way around the edges, and all lead to the very back of the grand vista.

An extraordinary monument was engraved into the mountain. Resembling Petra in design, the stone carved arches and pillars formed the grand entrance of Azrael's temple. Basked in the light of the sun, its tan surface contrasted against the gray rock that surrounded it. But it was not the wondrous architecture and adorned symbols that caught their attention, rather the massive translucent being that stood at the gate and glared towards them with crimson red eyes.

"That's not the bellhop, is it?" Gudao dryly joked. The Hassan wasn't laughing.

"I have never seen a guardian at the gates… It appears we must defeat this opponent to have our meeting with the First Hassan."

 **"Leave it to me!"** Astolfo yelled as he spurred on the Hippogriff, followed quickly by the Pegasus and its passengers. The mount began picking up speed as the rider summoned his lance. A dumbstruck expression crossed the master's face while Mashu held onto him tighter in fear. Hassan struggled in the grip of the Hippogriff, clearly unable to do any fighting.  **"Let's do this!"**

 **"** **PUT US DOWN FIRST!"**  the three simultaneously yelled over the rider's blissful laughter.

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter IX: Old Man of the Mountain** _

**-=======)==o**

The Lion King's western fortress was the only bastion they held outside of the walls. It was an abandoned crusader fort that had been reconstructed to better suit the needs of enforcer expeditions, complete with underground dungeons and several barracks. Its stone brick bastions was a locked door on the main road between the mountain people and the Sun King's realm, prohibiting the two from ever interacting without conflict.

It is in the center of the fortress' courtyard that Sir Mordred broke the news, much to the newly arrived adjutant's skepticism. "You mean to tell me they've killed Sir Tristan?"

"Does it look like I'm joking? Ask any of these enforcers about his absence from the fortress," Sir Mordred countered with crossed arms. Their glares could light a match between. "I found your scout being chewed on by some wyverns. He handed over his verbal report before I put him down. Unless I heard him wrong... mayhaps you ask him instead?"

Sir Agravain narrowed his eyes further. It was mandatory to put down critically injured enforcers; It was cheaper to make a new one rather than heal from the brink... but something wasn't adding up with her story. "Where are my other two scouts?"

"How am I supposed to know? There was only one and his dying steed when I found him."

The adjutant growled. Judging by the quality of the report, he would either remain suspicious of the fellow Knight of the Round or not. Sir Mordred hoped for the latter, and her wish seemed granted with all the pressure from the Lion King. "It can't be helped then… Just give me the report. I have to ride back and speak with the King about this development. What did the scout observe?"

Sir Mordred uncrossed her arms, though the glare partially remained. "There are more Chaldean servants than anticipated. Their Gawain was once more present at the village. Sir Tristan was killed because of an unaccounted knight with a silver arm who could disable father's gifts and blessings. It appears he was the same cloaked assailant that wounded Sir Gawain. After being struck, Sir Tristan could not use his full strength."

Sir Agravain looked troubled by the news. A servant capable of neutralizing the gifts was a serious dilemma that could not be overlooked. That formerly unknown servant had to be removed immediately. "He was able to attack Sir Tristan, so the scout had to have gotten a good observation. What were the noticeable features?"

She knew the adjutant was a master of torture and gathering intel, though it didn't faze her. She would be less likely to get further support and free reign if he suspected anything, and crossing her father's chief advisor was out of the question. She had to give somewhere, but though she relented, she picked the cherries carefully so the ripest remained in her basket. "The knight wore armor similar to the Knights of the Round Table and had silver hair. I believe that would be Sir Bedivere."

"The one who didn't answer the summons of the King…" Sir Agravain growled. He suddenly recalled the poem, and his eyes flashed dangerously as he connected the dots. "It has to be him. He must be the rebel in prophecy… and he's already struck down one of the table."

She smirked in her mind; She got lucky. It seemed he was convinced already so she wouldn't have to reveal more and risk her prizes. "Do you want me to go rummaging around for them? I was going to go hunting anyway."

"Take your best men and start in the west. Push eastward from there and leave no stone unturned. I will return to the castle to inform the king of the news."

"Will father be angry at us?"

"I doubt so. It is Sir Tristan who faltered and rode out before us, but to send stronger troops to assist us will be at the King's lenience. I shall see for myself upon arrival. Until then, do not waste time! Find me those Chaldeans!"

Sir Mordred grinned. Everything worked out perfectly in the end. She could already smell the fresh wool of the keep's bed. "I'll set out once my men are ready."

The adjutant nodded in confirmation; At least the knight was eager in her purging for the king. Enough was going wrong as it was, and this situation was only furthering Sir Agravain's headache. Finally finished with their discussion, the man gazed towards the vanquisher standing at attention nearby. Finally noticed, it snapped to a salute. "I do not mean to interrupt, Sirs."

Sir Agravain nodded. "Well? Out with it! I must be off!"

"There's the matter of the servant prisoners Sir Lancelot brought in yesterday."

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

"I'm sorry! I got carried away!" Astolfo rubbed his cheek to soothe the sore red spot where Mashu's slap connected.

"Then don't carry us with you on the first charge next time!" Mashu chastised as her words echoed within the large structure. Its massive halls, etched deeply into the stone with fine detail, stretched seamlessly. Pictures on the walls seemed to tell a history of the assassins as the shadows' engravings flickered with the eternally lit torches. There was no pungent smell within the hallowed walls, yet it reeked of danger the further they went.

They had managed to defeat the temple's ghostly guardian in a timely manner, mostly thanks to the two noble phantasms that were already out. Walking through the large corridor behind Cursed Arm, the team found themselves marveling at the towering hallway. The pure silence as they walked was unnerving, especially after killing the large phantom that guarded the entrance. Ominous doubt crept up their legs like scouting ants to tease their nerves. The warmness of the middle east even faded into a growing frost.

"We will reach the First Hassan deeper in the complex. It is hard to find the way back out, so I request you stay close."

Arturia and Lancelot both had their blades out to strike at a moment's notice. They did less sightseeing than their allies as they strode carefully behind their guide. Medusa guarded the rear since her hearing could pick up the tiniest movements. The unending silence was unnerving even her, with only the echoing sounds of their footsteps to keep them company. Gudao was quiet, especially compared to the pink-haired rider who was hopping from one side of the hallway to the other in curiosity, much to the shielder's exasperation.

An eternity of walking came to an end as they reached a large circular room with a bright, golden dome for its ceiling. It glowed ethereally with no torches within its reach and depicted several motifs of Hassans across its elegant face. The familiar skull mask was etched into the center to cast judgement down upon the entering team like a gatekeeper. Within this room, the silence felt even more profound and heavy.

On the walls before them, the paths ahead opened up. Between them, countless, burned out candles rested with aged and moldy offerings from past pilgrimages; They remained ominously pitch black like gaping maws. These offered four ways to advance into the unknown abyss of the inner sanctums, should one choose not to run. With all of them looking identical, they were at the mercy of Cursed Arm to guide the way-

Cursed Arm stopped and stood straight. Arturia glanced to him slowly and noticed the once composed assassin shook. "…He's coming."

A sudden feeling of ominous dread filled the room. It snaked up their bodies with a deathly chill and whispered of a coming darkness. A breeze flickered the eternal torches until they were left as smoldering remnants. The room plunged swiftly into the abyss as the entrance's light offered the lone grasp of hope. Mashu shivered uncomfortably and shot to the master's side. "Senpai! Stay near us!"

"What's happening? There's nothing on the sensors!" Roman yelled over the intercom.

"Something powerful is here!" "Gudao, stay behind us!" "Where is it!?"

The entire group tensed, including the ever-enthusiastic rider. Drawing his sword, he took a defensive stance around Gudao along with the other Chaldean servants. Mashu braced her shield in the center, ready to stop any attack at a moment's noti- Shing! The shield stopped the blue wreathed slash that came from within the circle, yet the attacker could not be seen nor felt. The cold strike had manifested in the blink of an eye and was not followed after it was block… yet, Gudao felt different.

"Gudao! What happened to Gudao!? His life reading have gone flat!" The intercom buzzed.

"I… What…?" Gudao asked slowly as Mashu looked to him in confusion and growing horror. He was right. His heart beat had… stopped? He placed a hand over his heart, and listened desperately for its once rampant and scared beating. He was answered by nothing but his frigid skin. Slowly, he slid a hand onto his cold cheek and glanced to Mashu. She stared back in horror as her hand covered her mouth. Lancelot and Astolfo couldn't tear their eyes away either.

Gudao couldn't see it, but he'd grown terribly pale as his breath condensed in the air with every light exhale.

 **"Cursed Arm, what is the meaning of this!?"**  Arturia yelled doubtingly towards the assassin. He had not moved from the center of the room, even to protect Gudao-

The Hassan fell to the floor weakly as a blue manifestation of prana surrounded him. It grew like an ethereal flame that wreathed its body like an aura.  **"Cursed Arm!"**

A deep voice resembling Cursed Arm's echoed through the room. "The disciple of magic, whom hails from the future… Thou hast finally arrived."

Though they did not speak, the servants all felt it. The overwhelming presence had amplified and was, without a doubt, a supreme being. Whatever was in the room was strong. It was powerful enough to put doubt into the skills of the servants present, making them question if they could even land a blow against the entity that slowly circled them like a vulture. Death seemingly watched them, and they could not even stare back defiantly.

The dread that filled them made Mashu tremble, though the rest held firm. She glanced to Gudao with worry as confusion and turmoil filled her heart. Upon seeing his deathly visage, her heart cried out as her resolve flared with newfound life. She focused her gaze, steeled her aching heart, and glared around the room for the culprit. She couldn't falter! Gudao was in trouble, and he needed her! He'd helped her so much along the way, and it was her duty to help him safely forward!

"Thy voices have reached... Mine blade acknowledges thy intent to save this era, but to step into mine temple grants only death…" the bodiless voice echoed like the voice of a divine imparting wisdom. "Thou must battle to wrest back the mage's life… Complete this ritual, and I shall reveal myself."

' _But who to choose…'_  Unseen and unheard, the entity circled the group as they looked around the room. The shadow-clad being, wielding a blade darker than night itself, continued his predatory orbit. His visage was terrifying, and embofied death itself as skeletal accents adorned his reaper-like appearance beneath the shrouding abyss. The eyes of his skull mask flared with the same azure flame that wreathed Cursed Arm. His grieves clanked against the ground, though uttered not a sound of warning.

Finally, he came to a stop in front of a servant that interested him. Lancelot's eyes held back a wish for atonement and a will to redeem himself. His gaze was vigilant and sharp as he kept his guard raised. The shadow-shrouded founder noted the extinguished wick of madness within the berserker and nodded slowly; That wick only needed to be rekindled for the moment. The founder knew exactly who he was, and the smaller blonde near him. Holding his hand forward, he had no doubt he would make the best candidate for the trial among the group.

' _Yes… Thou shalt be adequate to decide for whom this evening's bell tolls…'_

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

A patrol of knight hunters slowly crept along the mountain pass as they searched for further clues. This was one of the last known coordinates of the survivors who fled northward; They did a surprising job of hiding any trace of a fleeing village. However, there were sure to be slips, like a torn rag or half of a fresh footprint in the dry earth. The Chaldeans didn't make a base at the fallen village, so that meant they had to have come from some-

Any of their thoughts were silenced as one. An arrow deflected off the canyon wall opposite the road and sheared through the helmets of two hunters. Another flew straight through the armor of another pair like a hot knife through butter. The leader was struck by a final arrow that flew down from the sky and impaled him, as if a righteous god thrust the bolt from the heavens.

Within a second, the five hunters were killed simultaneously and without warning.

From the village's southern perch, Arash inspected his handiwork with a small smile and slowly nodded. Nobunaga sat on a nearby rock in open astonishment; Their own Arash had never done anything of that sort... in front of her at least. Bedivere, who was accompanying Rashid and Takisha, stood next to the pair as they tried to see what happened. However, there was no way the human eye would have been able to see the systematic execution from dozens of kilometers away.

Arash smiled. "One less patrol to worry about."

"Wow! You got the bad men from that far away? You really are the legendary Arash Kamangir, aren't you?" Rashid exclaimed in delight. Nobunaga wasn't going to admit it, but she was impressed as well.

"I would hope so," the male archer laughed before rubbing the top of the boy's head. "We are the same, of course!"

"So if you're the real Arash, is Arturia really the King of Knights?" Takisha asked with shining eyes.

"We will tell you the story sometime, but she is the one and only. The Lion King is nothing compared to her," Bedivere smiled. The three servants found themselves laughing as both kids were now jumping with unhindered excitement.

Takisha's eyes were glittering stars. "Arturia is so strong and beautiful! I can't wait to be a knight like her!"

"Nu-uh!" Rashid disagreed with a grin. "You should be like Arash! The kindest, bestest Archer ever!"

Bedivere and Arash laughed as the two children began squabbling over which servant was cooler. The tanned archer grinned towards Bedivere. "I guess I should feel honored for being compared to the King of Knights, eh, Bedivere?"

"You're quite the hero yourself," Bedivere reassured with a gentle smile.

Without a sound, Nobunaga got up from her seat and started her stroll to the northern lookout with a hummed tune on her lips. The pair watched her go as the children wandered a little further away to try and help the pair look for more patrols; The servants had jokingly pointed out the one Arash just eliminated was a wonderful, but honestly lucky, find. With the children out of ear shot, Bedivere turned to Arash earnestly. "…You didn't tell my King, did you?"

"I did not reveal or mention anything, as promised," Arash nodded and offered a sympathetic smile. "Once more, I'm sorry for guessing what that arm would really do to you."

"It injures me as I use it. There was likely no other way to interpret it."

"So will you be surprised if they figure it out too? That you're willing to end your life for the sake of your real king?" Arash asked quietly. His eyes studied the knight in front of him solemnly. "I don't agree with your method, Bedivere. A hero cannot protect and serve if they no longer live."

"I do not have the choice you have, Arash. The singularity and our success hinge upon my future sacrifice."

"I still think there must be another way. The best way to fight is one where everyone returns alive… That's why I like Gudao's strategies. They revolve around that."

Bedivere noted the archer's somber smile. Thanks to the Chaldeans having their own Arash, the knight was made aware of the circumstances of his noble phantasm. The irony in his words was not missed as he slowly nodded his head. He chuckled awkwardly, making the archer join him in turn.

"I hope it does not come down to sacrifice for you too, Arash. You're a hero who has protected this village for months. Their hearts would be crushed."

"Aye… but sometimes, we don't have a choice, as you say," he chuckled grimly, yet grinned his hopeful smile. "…But if it comes down to it… I guess we're the same, aren't we? Ready to lay down our lives for the sake of others… All I wish is that it won't be in vain if the time comes… and that those who I saved give my death meaning."

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Tota…"

"Stop apologizing, will you?" the archer chuckled morbidly. "It's not like we can change what happens now."

"I promise to take you on a pilgrimage to India once we're out of here," she smiled softly.

"…I still don't know how you made it there with all your issues."

"Wukong and my other disciples helped me, like you! And with the guidance of Buddha, I can do anything!"

Xuanzang and Tota were chained within the same cell. Their banter had gone on for hours since their internment, with nothing better to do. The musty smell of the old bricks was suffocating and wrenched at their throats like the shackles wrung their wrists and ankles. The prison devices were fortified; Every second, they drained the servant of their magical energy to ensure they could not make any attempts at freedom. With the multitude of guards surrounding the place, and the potential Knight of the Round in residence, it's not like they stood much of a chance to begin with.

The bars in front of them were guarded by a stone monstrosity that sniffed the air occasionally like a dog. It was a living statue, and smelled with the pungent scent of the mythical leaves and vines that granted it motions. It was their only companion, yet the only sounds it granted was the low hum of grinding rock as it moved. Every so often, it would even turn down the hallway at even the simplest squeak of a rat, or the rattle of chains.

Its loud grating irritated the archer, who simply wanted to sleep after being apprehended by a frustrated Knight of the Round. It had clearly been able to listen to all their conversation, but if it cared or not was not clear; It simply stood watch as another tool created to help the knight enforcers. So long as the servants had made no suspicious moves, it would only guard endlessly.

Footsteps echoed from further down the hallway. The caster perked up at the hopeful sound of hopeful liberation. With puppy-like eyes, she stared curiously at the edge of the cell in anticipation. Click. Clack. Click. The sound of armor on stone grew more distinct with each passing second. As Sir Mordred's signature helm and armor came into view, Xuanzang smiled in delight.

"Sir Mordred! It's so good to see you! How's the Holy City?"

"As perfect as when you left, of course. It's father's city after all," the saber responded casually as she simply smashed the through the metal door. The louds clangs echoed down the hallway as her helmet dismantled. She approached the pair with a disarming, toothy grin. "I heard Sir Lancelot brought in some stray servants, but I didn't think it was you."

She nodded bashfully. "I was following the guidance of Buddha to inspect the fortress, but I didn't expect Sir Lancelot to be in such a bad mood!"

Mordred snickered. "Yes, well… he did have some issues with a new enemy of ours..."

That was an understatement. The humiliation of having his accompanying cavalry unit practically devastated was the current gossip among the many taverns of the Holy City. His reputation had been woefully tarnished, and even the Lion King looked down on him for his failure. To his credit, he had also survived the judgement from the lance and had been pardoned. The stain against his name remained, and he was more than interested in redeeming himself in any way possible.

"Might I ask... Are you possibly here to free us?" Tota asked flatly.

"Erm… sorta," she replied with her toothy grin. Xuanzang perked up quickly, only for it to be replaced by confusion as Clarent manifested in one of the saber's hands. With the other on her armored hip, the female knight brought the sword to rest casually over her shoulder.

Xuanzang's hopeful smile did not fade. "...Sir Mordred? What's wrong?"

"Nothing personal… but Sir Agravain ordered all stray servants to be killed on sight. Can't have ya' helping Chaldea, now can we?"

She blinked in confusion as her heart beat steadily in her chest. Beside her, Tota grew wild with disbelief and panic. That's when she finally felt understood as Sir Mordred grinned like a starved dog. Xuanzang screams echoed through the dungeon as Clarent mercilessly and suddenly plunged into her chest.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

The interior of the shack glowed purple from the prana-forged magic circle. Unlike the town, it smelled strangely of a distant field of flowers. Different collected herbs and alchemy items rested on the scattered tables pushed against the walls. Silence reigned supreme within as the endless low hum of the protecting bounded field drowned any outside commotion.

Gawain stared blankly at the ceiling of Medea's workshop. Though it was setup by the princess, it was now shared with Hans and Lord El Melloi II since their arrival the previous evening. While the usually scowling caster was outside making plans with Gabrielle, Hans was helping Medea with the accelerated healing process. It was possible for her to complete the healing by herself, but with the writer the process was shortened and less painful. Whether Gawain was happy or not about it was uncertain, though the princess hardly seemed to care what the knight thought.

To be fair, he had been rather quiet and absent of mind as he stared at the ceiling.

It was curious to her, as she took the occasional glance towards him. He seemed... troubled. At the very least he lay still within the magic circle as instructed, letting them complete their work without complication. Still, the look would creep into her mind. It was a stare she saw too many times recently, though it did not progress to the stage it had with Arturia. Though he was indeed conflicted, his eyes still gleamed with a fiery resolve.

He broke through the gentle drone emitted by the magic circle. "…If I may ask, how much longer?"

"Four more hours at most. This isn't one of the greatest leylines we've found," Hans replied plainly in his deep voice. He wiped his glasses on his battle attire, then put them back on while his other hand remained atop his special book. "You've been very cooperative, so this has gone smoothly."

"More cooperative for us, at least," Medea quipped as she allowed the thinnest slither of accusation slip into her tone. Truthfully, she was always extra cautious and scrutinizing on any man she could consider handsome. Her past wasn't a kind teacher, obviously. It was only fair his occasional gruff actions only rang the alarm bells and frustrated the nerves.

To her surprise, Gawain only continued to stare at the ceiling blankly and nodded sluggishly. His voice was a whisper. "…I've done a poor job of being a chivalrous knight."

Medea blinked in surprise while Hans shook his head and cleared his throat. "Only realizing this _after_  you let your spilled anger gift you wounds?"

He narrowed his eyes. "...Sir Tristan dared to verbally assault my king and attempted to kill all of us."

"Yes, well, those are to be expected from an  _enemy_ ," Hans voiced without hesitation. "Granted, you knights have never been very upstanding in your original tales either. Ah… but there seems to be a lot of misunderstanding in your legends... No one did properly portray King Arthur having breasts in the many iterations. Those witnesses were some of the blindest buffoons I've ever had to think about."

Medea chuckled at the writer's statement, though Gawain's brows furrowed in thought. "Misunderstanding..."

"Have they captured those memories wrong as well? Were all knights actually courteous heroes save for you and the ever obnoxious and prideful Mordred?"

Gawain fell silent as the word repeated in his mind like an aria. It was clear where he continued to stand in regards to Lancelot. They had been almost the best of friends, until his affair with Guinevere was revealed to the kingdom. He'd been infuriated by that, but it only grew when he dared to kill Gareth and Gaheris. It was only upon being a servant did he even try to consider the man's actions, and what led him to that point.

Had they not both been trying their hardest for their king, only to fall to the same lack of virtue? He tried to remind himself of that … yet seeing him smiling so carefree struck the wrong chord. All he could see was the flashes of him slaying his family, and the grudge had returned with a vengeance. Laden with guilt and frustration, his grudge easily lopped him in the same tarnished light as Mordred again.

…Yet Mordred was another story he thought he knew.

The crazy knight had been acting peculiar as of late. He was unaware if this was due to their proximity as first time teammates, but it was clear he was noticing more signs in recent memories. Her valiant efforts to protect him and Jeanne... The reckless save at the gate to protect him against master's orders... Countless gossip and praise from the hunting groups for her company and protection... Even her muttered words the previous evening.

It was clear the writers may not have been the only ones misunderstanding certain knights.

"Fallen silent? Tch... I bore more and more with my rants these days... At least Dantes and Nero had the politeness to listen."

"…Thank you, Hans," he spoke calmly.

The writer simply blinked in confusion. "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting for critiquing Camelot so heavily... but I appreciate it. You're welcome."

Gawain blinked.  _'You were saying what?'_

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Cursed Arm groaned from his new position at the side. He had been thrown there by the first, doomed to watch as his new allies fought each other for his actions. Groaning was all he could manage as his body refused to even budge for his own commands. He was a helpless spectator who couldn't even cheer.

Clang! Excalibur blocked an incoming strike from Arondight for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes.

" _ **ARRRRRTHUUUUUURRRRRRR!**_ " Lancelot roared with newfound madness as darkness caressed his form.

 **"Lancelot! Please! Snap out of it!"**  Arturia pleaded as she ducked beneath yet another slash from the hungry blade. She took another glance into his eyes filled with rage and despair, a sight she was all too familiar with from a past grail war. He practically foamed at the mouth as he brought his blade down-

Medusa's chain dagger had wrapped around the knight's arm to bring the bladed weapon to a halt. To her surprise, he pulled the weapon back to create slack. With the new window, he swung it fiercely and pulled the rider from her feet as her chain reeled her closer. Roaring in discontent, he mercilessly thrusted the blade towards the incoming woma-

Clang! He was forced jump high to avoid being speared by Astolfo's lance. It clattered off the ground as the rider glared at the maddened ally. He crouched against the wall, and burst forth. Growling in irritation, the berserker dashed towards Arturia upon landing, only to be blockaded by Mashu's shield.

She grit her teeth as Lancelot continued to swing wildly at the obstacle, sending ear-wrenching shockwaves of metal grating into her ringing ears. Arturia grit her teeth from behind Mashu before quickly jumping out. She dashed to meet Lancelot, and their blades slammed together like a deafening howl. They broke apart, and their waltz renewed. Any misstep was a grave injury, but the play continued without pause.

" _Das ich alles was gut in_ -" the pale Gudao dropped to his knees as he felt his dead heart hitch in pain upon attempting a stronger spell's aria.

Mashu felt it ring through her heart; The pain she felt from her cherished master. His shriek of pain rang through her like an earthquake, and she hesitated between jumping into the growing chaos again or fleeing to his side. She wanted to help, but who should she…!? As he yelled again, she glanced to him in horror as the blurry figures of the dueling knights snaked across the room in their endless tango. "Senpai!"

 **"Keep... helping... Mashu…!"**  he grunted out as he clutched at his master's uniform. His eyes looked so dull and faded, and she could feel his agony wringing her heart.

Gripped with anxiety, she reluctantly turned back to the fight to see Astolfo dive in once more with the lance. He missed the agile berserker by a hair's breadth before being backhanded by the knight's free hand and sent flying into a nearby wall. The impact cracked a pillar, releasing dust into the air as the rider coughed out blood. Whatever the entity had done to bring back Lancelot's Mad Enhancement, it had also given him a significant parameter boost on par with a small blessing.

Medusa's chain swung once more for the knight's weapon, but was simply dodged. Grabbing the chain, the berserker pulled once more but the rider jumped into the air to alter her momentum. Landing against one of the walls of the room, she reeled in her bladed weapon before dashing towards the maddened knight once more. In tandem with Arturia's quick blade work, Medusa snaked her dagger and chain to lash at Lancelot's openings.

To the frustration of both, his swift reactions reforged a stalemate.

The entity watched in interest as Mashu and Astolfo rejoined the fight in a double charge. The shielder burst forward to ram the shield against Arondight, locking it in place. The arm was quickly seized by Medusa's chain while the pink-haired rider jumped up from behind Mashu. He brought his lance down in a perfect stab… But fate wouldn't let it land. In one swift movement, Lancelot released his weapon and dodged the lance by a hair. Grabbing Astolfo by the arm, he flung the rider into Medusa with a vengeance. The two slammed into the wall, dazed the pair, and shattered a bone or two as they groaned from the impact.

 **"Lancelot! Please stop this!"**  Mashu tried to coax the berserker, but he simply turned to Arturia with reawaken frenzy.

" _ **GRAAAAHHHHH!**_ "

 **"Sir Lancelot! Please do not do something you will regre-!"** Arturia's eyes widened as she blocked yet another fierce blow from the maddened knight. Their blades locked as she stared at the angry visage mere inches from her face. If glaring were a weapon, it could have killed her instantly with its malice.

He leapt free from their lock and summoned the modern weapon. Mashu's eyes widened in horror as the Gatling gun began spinning up. Without hesitation, she jumped in front of the King of Knights and slammed her shield into the ground. A translucent barrier began forming around its width as the modern weapon shrieked to its apex. She made it just in the nick of time. "Faith be my shield…  _ **Lord Chaldeas!**_ "

A storm of bullets raged into the air as Mashu's shield ignited with a blue sheen. A barrier spread to cover her and everything behind the shield. It slowly morphed to conceptualize a brick wall of translucent white. The unforgiving hail slammed against the front, but it held back the tide.

The maddened knight continued his onslaught without pause as round after round pattered off like rain on an umbrella. To the side, Medusa and Astolfo slowly righted themselves in an attempt to not draw attention; They were an instinctual glance away from becoming the preferred target of his noble phantasm. Even so, his rage blinded him, and he continued to try and break the wall. Behind Mashu's valiant defense, Excalibur swirled with wind.

Arturia shook her head as despair tugged at her sanity within. They had come to make an ally of the first Hassan, and instead they were being torn apart by her foremost knight… maddened once more by their potential ally. What sort of test was he trying to do that risked her master's very life? But she wouldn't fall into desolation; Not like she did before. She had to remain strong from now on, for her sake and theirs. She would not lose here!

With an explosive release of invisible air, Arturia flew through the air over Mashu's noble phantasm. It caught Lancelot's attention for a split moment to halt his onslaught. Aiming the weapon upward, the smoking barrels whirled back to-

Clang! The barrels' rotation ground to a halt from the intruding chain. The knight glared at Medusa as she hopped off the end of the glowing gun and swung her dagger at his leg. He jumped and released his hold on the weapon to bring forth Arondight once more. Arturia came down like an asteroid a split second after.

Astolfo dove to position himself between Gudao and Cursed Arm, ready to defend either at a moment's notice. As the master struggled to breath, he managed to force a spell's aria through his lips. His mystic code flashed as the reinforcing boost activated. Arturia flashed with a red aura as her strength was momentarily amplified. With the spell complete, Gudao collapsed to the ground in labored breathing and clutched at his heart as if it would eat him alive.

With a fierce yell, she forced Excalibur downward to send the berserker staggering on his feet. She closed the distance, fiercely swinging her blade to match his in turn. His downward chop was answered by a swift block, yet Arturia didn't falter under his strength; She now rivalled the empowered berserker. Forcing the blade to the side, she struck towards Lancelot's torso, but he leapt away swiftly. Swinging Arondight to carve her skull open, the king ducked and twirled beneath as the blade cut a few strands of golden hair. On landing, their blades crossed and locked once more.

Their dance matched blow for blow in ferocity, Mashu's mind raced for a way to break the stalemate before Gudao's spell wore off. The boost would only last for so long, and she had to find a way to quickly… Her eyes widened with an idea. Making sure the mad knight was still distracted, she kept her gaze on Arturia as she rushed around Lancelot's back. The saber noted Mashu's movements without giving it away in her eyes and held her savage yet intricate dance with Lancelot.

Mashu's yell from behind drew the berserker's attention. He swiftly spun to see the incoming shield dash that would knock him from his feet. He swung Arondight angrily to stop the- The sword sliced air as Mashu stopped her charge in a feint. With the new opening, she swiftly closed the gap before he could react and launched him upwards with her shield. The berserker flailed into the air and tumbled erratically.

Arturia filled her legs with molded prana, then detonated it in a fierce burst that sent her hurtling towards the airborne servant. Even in his unbalanced state, the berserker swung to stop the strike… which was exactly what Arturia wanted. With a fierce yell, she slashed the air in front of her with all her might. Her blow overpowered his grip just enough to wrench Arondight from his grasp. The dark blade spun out of control and implanted itself high into the ceiling.

" _ **ARRRRRRRRTHUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_ "

The King of Knights soared past him with her momentum, drawing the angry berserker's growl and following glare. She looked back towards the ground and saw Medusa take advantage of the opening. The rider's chain wrapped around the berserker's torso like a lasso. He grasped at it just as Astolfo landed beside his fellow rider. They swiftly yanked on the weapon with their combined might. As they dodged away from the falling berserker, Astolfo cheered. Lancelot slammed into the ground before swiftly tumbling towards the wall.

Before the knight could push himself up, Mashu swiftly dashed into the wall and sandwiched him between it and her shield. The weapon pinned him to his spot, causing his vision to spiral as Astolfo dashed alongside the demi-servant with his lance at the ready. There would be no need, as the berserker only groaned in his pinned state.

"I'm so sorry, Lancelot…" Mashu whispered remorsefully as she used her body weight to continue her entrapment. Arturia finally landed behind her, joining the demi-servant with her solemn expression.

The dark aura of madness that surrounded the knight swiftly faded from around the shield, and stopped Astolfo from spearing with his lance. Mashu initially panicked but quickly saw it did not surround her, but rather dissipated into the air. Looking down at the dazed knight, she noted his groans lost their wrathful undertones. As the man's complexion slowly returned from the brink of absolute white, Mashu dared to give a small smile in understanding.

With a sudden realization, she turned towards Gudao to see him taking large breaths. His face was flushed with color again! He looked at his hands from his sprawled position on the ground, but slowly smiled with relief. Chuckling lightly, the master sat up to observe the final results before catching Mashu's concerned look. With a reassuring smile, he winked towards the shielder and mouthed a silent ' _I'm fine_.' Her face bloomed with happiness as her heart skipped a beat.

"Mashu! Mashu! I think Lancelot's sane again!" Astolfo cried while Medusa kept the chain taut.

To the side, Cursed Arm slowly stretched his aching muscles as he felt tingling across his body. He could once more move as he pleased with the absence of the fiery, ethereal force. With a breath of relief, he stood up to observe the final results once more. He let out a pleased chuckle that things may turn out alright.

"…Mashu? Astolfo?" Lancelot's pained voice came from underneath the shield. His arms and legs slowly moved with life.

With no hesitation, Mashu stepped back, released her trap, and gasped as Lancelot slid down the wall in a heap. A trickle of blood had formed on the side of Lancelot's mouth as Arturia ran over in shame. The berserker coughed as Mashu quickly ran to help their master while the king watched over her knight. Medusa gently unsummoned her chain as Astolfo surveyed his injuries. While Lancelot slowly started to push himself up, it became clear whatever had controlled him also prevented any serious injuries; The trickle of blood seemed to be from a bit tongue.

His voice shook with growing regret. "My King… I'm sorry… I attacked you once more when-"

"Don't talk, Lancelot… It's alright. You were being controlled," Arturia reassured with a small smile. Cursed Arm quickly made his way over to the Chaldeans as she shook her head slowly. "I know you would not have done any of that. Not anymore."

"I would never..." he grit his teeth in both anger and disgrace. He would not despair, however. "But to let them have so much sway..."

The king shook her head. "We've made it through that ordeal, and that's what matters. Rather, we should be worrying over your possible injuries."

"Is Lancelot alright?" Gudao asked as Mashu brought him over with her arm wrapped around his waist. The master's breathing was quick and he was covered in sweat, but the paleness was far from memory. His arm rested weakly on Mashu's shoulders, but his hopeful smile was a breath of fresh air.

"I believe... we should ask you that, master," Lancelot dared to joke between his own labored breaths. Mashu smiled in complete relief for both of them.

…Then the chill ran rampant through the air again. Mashu shivered as the voice boomed. "Thy performance was commendable… As just reward, I release mine veil."

The group turned as blue flames of prana erupted from the ground in the center of the room. As soon as they appeared, the manifested energy vanished to reveal the armored, cloaked reaper. He stood with shoulders square and his jet-black armor shining at the edges from the gentle illumination above. His piercing eyes gazed towards them as he kept his gauntlets folded atop one another on the hilt of his menacing blade.

His presence was overwhelming. The feeling of being before this individual left everyone temporarily paralyzed. There was no doubt in his strength should his magical energy signature serve as any indication. Whoever stood before the Chaldeans was a force to be reckoned with, and someone no doubt capable of standing against a storm; They gazed upon a force of nature incarnate, at a manifestation of death… and it stared back through the azure flame in its eyes.

Once more, his voice filled the room. "I am the first Old Man of the Mountain, Hassan-i-Sabbah… The one who founded the order and established the tradition of name."

"…A swordsman?" Mashu pondered out loud. Arturia and Lancelot were equally as confounded. He was an  _assassin_ , right?

The intercom on Gudao's wrist buzzed. "What's more surprising is his magical energy signature! It's off the charts! There's no way this assassin is not a gran-"

 **"Cease thy crass prattle."**  the being roared as it swiftly lifted his blade and slashed the air. The space where his blade flew illuminated in blue prana and ignited in a fiery azure flash before dissipating. Some servants tensed to defend, though their unnerved instincts persisted; Should he choose to attack, they would be swiftly overwhelmed without a chance to fight. "Thou's spoken words only mar the foolhardy courage of this young magus and his contracts!"

Gudao looked down at his intercom as it gave three consecutive beeps. His eyes widened. "The connection to Chaldea has been cut…"

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Tesla, anything!?"

The archer shook his head. "Sorry, Doctor… I can't seem to re-establish a connection! Whatever that… servant was, it really is as powerful as the readings show. It just cut the line completely!"

Roman cursed under his breath as he paced back and forth within the control room. Some employees followed his motions while others kept working in vain. They all felt concern. The master and several servants were left unmonitored with the powerful founder as their overhead scans failed to produce results. The doctor groaned as Tesla sighed in frustration.

The Indian employee ended the silence. "Should we contact Gabby to inform her of the situation?"

Roman continued his pacing and struggled not to bite on his finger nails in absolute concern for the master. He stopped and looked towards the main control panel. Slowly, he shook his head.

"We should believe Gudao can make... it… their ally. Give it ten minutes before we try again, and if that doesn't work, we'll call Gabby."

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

The founding Hassan glanced over the group. Upon the regal entity's eyes landing on the other assassin, Cursed Arm quickly took a knee and bowed towards him. "Great Founder! Forgive our shameless visit of the temple! I have brought the courageous one who fights against the Lion King! I beg you, for the sake of the orders' and Holy Land's future, to help us in our time of need! We need one more fang to reach the Lion King!"

"Of this, I have already understood," the powerful servant professed before looking directly at the male master. "Is thy wish for the Lion King's head, magus?"

Gudao paused for the briefest of seconds only to glance towards Arturia. She glanced back with resolve and concern, and he turned back to the founder with firm eyes. "I… do not personally wish for the Lion King's head… I wish only for the singularity to be resolved however necessary."

"Gudao!?" Cursed Arm exclaimed as his eyes shot towards him. Several other servants joined him in surprise.

"However…" Gudao continued calmly. "If it means she must be removed, I will not hesitate to wish it so. I just want to make things right by the best means."

The founding Hassan stood silent for a few seconds' suffocating eternity. "…Thou requires but a single fang? Does one believe that would suffice to move an ocean?"

"If it were but the Hassans and a few servants, I would say it would not be… but Gabby and I have a host of powerful friends we can call upon. Your aid would be a precious gift to ensure the casualties do not rise further. You'd be the last key for a brighter victory."

"As I understand… yet,  _thou_  does not at the moment, young magus…"

The group remained silent as the assassin seemed to stand straighter. "Thou must seek the final knowledge one needs… That which reveals the true nature of the Lion King… The nonsense of the Sun King… and the beginning of everything. Seek the truth, and be enlightened."

"The true intentions…" Arturia whispered to herself and unknowingly drew a brief glance from the mighty Hassan.

"And once we have done so?" Gudao asked brazenly.

"Then this blade shall thunder across the bastions of the Holy City… Mine black robes shall be as night to swallow the Holy City in abyss… Thou will have mine sword."

"But where should we look for that, mister First Hassan?" the male rider piped up, but drew an incredulous look from Mashu and Cursed Arm.

"We should be more respectful to the founder of their order, Astolfo… Maybe call him King Hassan or something more fitting," Gudao requested, but earned a surprised glance from Mashu.

"Senpai… What if he doesn't like that-"

"King Hassan, so one says…? …Yes… Its sound is pleasant to mine ears…" The founder spoke with some pride, much to the group's surprise. Cursed Arm was especially taken back. "The knowledge thou seeks slumbers in the deserts to the south west, in a place known as the Atlas Institute… That is the last gift I impart this day."

Gudao and Mashu's eyes widened in recognition. As Gudao made mental plans to talk with Lord El-Melloi II upon returning to the village, Cursed Arm stood up from his position at the older Hassan's silent beckoning. Without a sound or word, he walked towards King Hassan and knelt before him. The regal assassin nodded towards his underling as Cursed Arm bent his neck for him to see. Obediently, and without question, he awaited his fate as King Hassan raised his blade in a show of execution, much to the horror of the Chaldean Team.

 **"Wait- No! No, no, no, what are you doing!?"**  Astolfo cried out.

 **"Do you mean to execute him!?"**  Lancelot yelled out as he stood up from his spot, but his muscles protested with soreness upon action. He groaned.

"Mine face is the death of the Old Men, and mine sword their judgement. I am the Old Man of the Mountain to the Old Men of the Mountain, and thus, the Hassan that ends Hassans…" he proclaimed loudly while his blade fell wreathed with grim, azure flames. "When the Hassans are corrupted, fall, or lose their way, I deliver judgement to those undeserving. For generations of Hassans, the last thing that they view is I.  **None**  find respite from mine blade… Therefore, the only ones who may gaze upon the First… are the true Old Men of the Mountain who answer to fate!"

"So you would end his life for what!? He has not fallen! He seeks only to save his people!" Arturia yelled in disbelief.

"For the Hassan of this era to come seek help is one's declaration that they have lost their right to the sacred title… And thus, thy will be deprived of the face of a Hassan. Cursed Arm led you understanding the consequences of his actions, yet he spoke not a word to thy ears... He was doomed the instant he strode through these halls!"

"What kind of individual kills their underlings for simply asking for help!?"Arturia's anger rose as she slowly walked towards the two.

"The one who laid the creed and molded the foundation. Rest thy concerns elsewhere, rather than a temporary ally who gladly meets thy fate."

"It is because he is a treasured ally that I speak up for him!" she countered firmly. In the few days spent among him and his people, she saw it. It was a beautiful picture for an assassin with such a frightening visage; He unknowingly proved her beliefs of him wrong to show he was another person, like any of them. His heart sang, wept, and tired for his people. He worked restlessly for their sake, and they loved him in turn… To rob them of such a proud and honest man was…!

"He is but another assassin. Do knights not admonish those who hide in the shadows and wage war from the dark?"

"Cursed Arm Hassan has been a courteous host, friend, and defender, with his only mistake being he came to you! He had the best intentions, yet, for his actions, you wish the people's guardian to be executed when he can continue to help us! To help  **them!**  Why do you not simply guide them back onto your path if they stray!?"

King Hassan met her glare firmly. "Has thou guided one's lost flock when they went astray, King of Knights?"

Arturia froze instantly. The chill that ran down her spine was one of realization and disgrace: King Hassan was right. Her choice to execute Guinevere for the publicized affair with Lancelot... Her choice to stop Mordred's rebellion through crossed swords before words... Her inability and neglect to let her knights see eye to eye once more within the halls of Chaldea... King Hassan was right. It was exactly how she acted, when ruling or not.

The first merely continued. "Mine blade trims to prevent undesirable growth from taking root, marring the name of Hassan for generations."

King Hassan stared at Arturia, noting her sudden loss of resolution. He caught Lancelot staring at her back in complete concern and observed the worried expression on Mashu's face. Looking down towards the Hassan knelt obediently at his feet, the assassin pondered. The King of Knight's defense of Cursed Arm was both valiant and compassionate in intent, even if it was shattered faster than his blade took lives… But she did make him think. At the very least, there was no harm in taking the assassin's head at a later time.

"…Raise thy head, Cursed Arm Hassan."

"...Great Founder?"

"Thou resigns oneself too quickly to one's fate, while others valiantly defend thou… yet, there is a way to still redeem thou's disgrace. Aid thy newfound allies. Help them defeat the Lion King… only then shall mine blade thirst for thy head."

Arturia was growing hopeful, but soon found herself clenching her fists at his last declaration. She was hopeless once more against another king, and it angered her. He had been near dismissive of her and even stabbed at a weak point swiftly and precisely. Calming her nerves, she looked towards Cursed Arm as he stood up and bowed in gratitude. At the very least, she had bought another precious comrade extra time.

Cursed Arm sighed in relief. "You are gracious and kind, Great Founder… I will complete my task upon the name of the Old Men of the Mountain!"

King Hassan simply nodded towards the assassin before turning to Gudao one final time. "Seek the answers in Atlas. Time is one's greatest foe… Before the Lion King's spear reaches its final form, the holy object must be returned…"

With a column of blue fire that colored the room in its brilliant hue, King Hassan was gone. The room fell silent once more, though the pressure of his presence had vanished completely; The room felt warm like the lands beyond. With a small beep, the intercom flashed green and showed a stable link was once more established. Relieved it wasn't permanent, Gudao quickly began checking his servants for any serious injuries and seeing what should be patched before their return flight.

A few paces away, Arturia was drowning in her own thoughts.

She was made a hypocrite but moments ago, but at the same time it reinforced what she must do. It wasn't enough to bring the Lion King to justice if her own knights remained at odds; Her friends insisted she needed to do something, but only now was her resolve and path clear as day.  _She_  had to help get them to see eye to eye once more, for their sake and not her own. She had to speak with all of them, and right what she had wronged. They were her Knights of the Round Table, and she would fix what has been tarnished.

Thoughts of King Hassan's final words had gone over the other's heads, but not for Gudao who remained in silent recognition. Arturia was too lost in her own thoughts to realize the emphasis on his last words. Time was truly against them, and if this spear was the Lion King's main weapon, then they would need to attack her before she reached even greater heights of power. The large craters that tarnished the landscape were stark reminders that echoed in the master's mind.

If the Lion King was already capable of that, then how much more destructive could she become with this spear? They needed to get to the answers immediately, but there was one obstacle that needed to be removed first. He clicked the transmitter on his intercom on upon realizing the connection was operational again. Roman's concerned voice fired through,  **"Gudao!? Gudao! What happened? And where's that servant?"**

"I'll answer your questions after, but I need you to relay a message to Gabby for me."

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

The masters and Lord El-Melloi II were currently discussing their plans to attack the fortress to the west. There would be no way to get past it in a timely manner, and it served as a staging ground for the Lion King's troops against the mountain people. The reasons to take it out far outweighed the risk, and so they worked into the early evening to forge a strategy for tomorrow's attack. Thanks to Kiritsugu's report, they had a clear layout of the battlefield and could plan accordingly; The chosen team members were already sent notifications before dinner.

While Arturia sat across from Lancelot as he stood guard at the main gate, the two ate their meals. The Saracens were grateful they didn't need to miss a meal thanks to the servant volunteers, and soon disappeared in the direction of the feast tables. Now in private, Arturia took her first step towards her new goal; Her hesitation was laid to rest by the hands of her resolve. Talking with all of them at once as if it were the round table was too impersonal, so she decided for a direct approach.

With a small sigh, she broke the initial ice to see where her first knight stood. "Are you sure you're alright for the assault tomorrow, Lancelot?"

"I'll be fine, my king. Hans' little connection will heal my ribs by the morning." His mind flashed to earlier, where he could only watch through his own eyes as madness forced his muscles to act. The pain of watching him attack his king once more raked at his mind. He winced. "…More importantly, you are sure I caused no further harm…? I swore to redeem myself, and yet…"

"You did not, my knight. Be at ease. Once more, it was not your fault…" Arturia replied with a reassuring smile. She let the seconds pass by in growing, comfortable silence before she took one last breath to sharpen her budding hopes. "Though, I hope  _I_  have not been worrying you too much."

"I beg your pardon, your majesty?"

"I was aware you and Guinevere often talked in private. You worried greatly over my suffering… Though she is not here, I hope I am not causing you as much concern again."

Seconds passed in silence as the small fire crackled between them.

"I… I have been worried for your wellbeing, of course. I always will be," he paused before he continued. He placed his dinner plate down. "You have been forced to fight against your own knights and this… this atrocious parody of your kingdom… I cannot imagine the turmoil you must feel, your majesty."

"It has been beyond difficult, yes… but many have helped me through and continue to do so. You are one of them. Gabby told me of your actions in stopping Gawain and Mordred's fight," Arturia spoke softly with an appreciative smile. Still, she sighed, "I don't think I ever thanked you properly for that. It was my responsibility as king to handle it, but you stepped in first with their best interest in mind."

"It was only one event… Dare I say, Bedivere has done much more to earn your thanks than I ever have… I have regrettably only kept my distance and held my tongue to keep the peace. They are actions hardly worthy or praise... It only created fragile respite."

"Yet you continued to be civil towards both of them when they acted harshly in turn. Arash told me of how honorable he found you... He applauded you for it, and it warmed my heart. For your determined attempts to make things right, you earned that praise, as you have mine."

He finally chuckled. Arash certainly was impressed by what he did, and made no attempts to hide it. He was always so genuine in Chaldea too.

"Then I will continue to act with the best interests of Chaldea and my fellow knights in mind," he pledged once more, placed his hand to his heart, and offered a small nod towards his king. "I will continue to do so, even after I feel I have finally redeemed myself."

"You've already passed that point many times… my friend," Arturia spoke the last line with a fond smile. "Thank you for being here to support me in this trying time."

Lancelot paused. His tongue struggled to find words to pronounce, but the expression answered for him. He bore a genuine smile as he looked towards his king… his friend, and bowed slightly. The word rang through his head like spring chimes in April. "As always, it is my honor, your majesty."

The rest of their watch passed in the most comfortable conversation they've ever shared to date.


	11. Chapter X: Chaldea Strikes

"It pains me I cannot go with all of you. Be safe and good luck."

"I swear on my honor I will tell you the exact truth we find, your majesty," Gawain bowed, and they shared a brief smile.

The twilight sky was getting brighter by the second as the knight ran over to the lorry. With a flick of a switch, the engine hummed to life and startled a few resting birds. Da Vinci was watching the others get into the back through the open cabin roof as they chirped and flew over. Arash and Cursed Arm were talking near the village's southern entrance as a few Saracens hustled to their guard posts.

Both masters were already in the front seats while Mashu was giving a final farewell to Rashid. Lancelot watched from behind her with a small smile as she dropped to her knees to hug the small child, then tickled him into loud laughter; Gudao watched from the passenger's seat with an endearing smile. On the other side of the truck, out of sight from Arturia, Mordred stood ready to guard that flank when they moved along the mountain trails.

Arturia approached the truck as Mashu climbed into the back of the cabin. She took her seat, glanced outside with Fou on her head, and gave a small smile and wave to Arturia, which she gladly returned. "I hope your mission goes well, everyone."

"Thanks, Arturia!" Mashu beamed as she gave one last smile to Rashid. "Watch over Rashid for me!"

"We'll be back tomorrow afternoon if Gudako doesn't drive too recklessly." Gudao was instantly smacked on the back of the head, but he only chuckled.

"I drive just fine, Gudork!" she fumed as Da Vinci and Mashu laughed.

Arturia gave one final nod towards Lancelot who smiled back as the vehicle lurched forward erratically before stopping quickly; The transmission shut off, but the orange-haired master quickly restarted it. Gudao laughed, "You're proving me right already!"

**"** **Shut your piehole!"**

Da Vinci's laughter only got louder, causing even Lancelot and Arturia to chuckle. As the vehicle began creeping towards the natural gate, smoothly this time, Astolfo peeked his head out the back and waved cheerily to Arturia. Lancelot kept a calm pace and nodded towards Arash as they drew near. As they passed, the two high fived and chuckled; Apparently they had recently taught him modern gestures. Cursed Arm waved with his free hand as Mordred nodded to him. With the low hum of its engine, the vehicle passed through the boulder flanked gate.

She stopped walking as the vehicle carefully began its descent. Arturia watched as the red and silver knight turned towards her with helmet dismantled to look blankly at her father. Arash and Cursed Arm looked between the two in curiosity before Mordred simply nodded her head. The King of Knights nodded back, and with only slight irritation, the usually exuberant saber jogged to rejoin the vehicle.

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter X: Chaldea Strikes** _

**-=======)==o**

Rashid sat on the rock and kicked his feet playfully atop a boulder near the southern gate. Getting up early to wish them goodbye had been worth it. Takisha did not need to get up as early since Arturia was given a break from this mission; As much as the saber wanted to go with her knights, the masters felt she had participated too much since the singularity began.

" _Take a day off in the village and let your mind rest!"_  Gabrielle had declared without discussion. At least she had Jeanne to keep her company, though she would rather be out in the field working to mend and grow the ties with her knights. As she walked away from the western gate and towards town, Arturia smiled. She was glad Bedivere, Lancelot, and Gawain were already so loyal with her, and she hoped the latter knight would somehow find a way to put his grudge aside once more. The real problem was how she was going to approach Mordred, who likely still-

"Arturia!"

With a quickly growing smile, the saber looked up in time to see Takisha run up and tackle her lower half; Had she not been a servant, she may have staggered backward. With a giggle, the little girl rocked on her feet before feeling the blonde's arms gently embrace her head. After a comfy moment, the two broke apart as her parents rounded the corner with amused eyes and approached the pair. Truthfully, Arturia did not expect them to be awake so early.

"Have they left, Miss Pendragon?" Laila asked quietly.

She nodded apologetically. "Ten minutes ago."

The father, named Raja, she recalled, sighed. "So we are late… We wanted to wish Gawain good luck on his mission."

The king smiled. She had heard Gawain talk fondly of Takisha's parents, even affirming they were too generous and kind in their attempts to show how apologetic they were for their previous actions. Raja did make wonderful miniature sculptures, she recollected from what she saw of his work. She did not know much more about the parents, save for how thankful they were that the King of Knights provided such inspiration for their daughter.

"I'm certain he'll return safely. He is one of my best knights."

"He's very kind," the wife nodded with a smile. She looked down to her daughter. "Let's return to the house."

"But I don't want to… I want to play with Arturia!"

"Takisha, we shouldn't bother Arturia too much," the father chastised, though Arturia simply shook her head.

"No, it's alright." Taking what she learned from Irisviel and Atalanta, the knight knelt down to eye level with the small girl and smiled. "Let's get Rashid and Jeanne so we can play a game together. Does that sound like fun?"

Her smile was as brilliant as always.

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Can you still see the truck, Arash?"

The archer shook his head as Cursed Arm stared into the distance with him. It had been hours since the vehicle left before it finally passed out of sight onto a trail in the far distance. The vehicle, without refugees hindering it, had made quick progress through the mountains. Occasionally Arash would provide precision strikes with his bow to incapacitate or scare off random beasts. Those that didn't frighten were quickly dispatched by more lethally aimed arrows and one of the flanking knights. From this point on, the team had to go without fire support from the olive-skinned man.

Arash turned to the trails below and noted Serenity had arrived with her villagers. Atalanta had been picked up earlier to be part of the assault operation, courtesy of Astolfo's taxi service. It would be roughly an hour before they reached the gates, and he was thankful no scouts seemed to have trailed them thanks to their careful cover ups and overwatch.

"Have the enforcer patrols really been increasing?" Cursed Arm asked to no one in particular. Several of the Saracen archers around the perch nodded, much to his discontent. That is not news he wanted to hear, but it was to be expected since their dispatch of a Knight of the Round.

"Arash has dispatched two in the night. There has not been one yet this morn-"

"It seems the first has appeared," Arash spoke with clear discontent. In a distant trail to the south east, a group of seven knight hunters were following a pass the villagers had taken just yesterday. Arash pulled back on his string in preparation to attack as an arrow formed from thin air.

"Seven hunters," Cursed Arm grumbled. That was nearly double the number of a usual patrol. Still, he chuckled with anticipation. "Five arrows?"

Arash flashed his signature grin. "Four."

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

Medea and Vlad sat across from each other within the workshop. With nothing to do at the moment, the two took the convenient time off to start their own little knitting projects. Balls of yarn lay in tiny baskets at their feet as their needles worked furiously yet intricately. Hans had left before they began, likely to sit on the roof and brainstorm new book ideas or library management tasks. Thanks to Arash and Nobunaga's vigilance, the remaining servants could relax even with their masters away.

A knock on the door stopped their needles. "May I come in?"

"Do you need something, Arturia?" Vlad asked with his voice as regal and calm as ever.

The door creaked open to reveal the King of Knights alone. She slipped into the workshop and gently closed the door behind her to earn curious glances from the two occupants; It was almost as if she didn't want someone to see her entering. She stepped towards them calmly yet composed, though it was clear by her subtle movements she was a little uncertain. The knight stopped before the two and looked to the side before sighing.

"I wish to make a present for a little friend of mine."

"Takisha?" Medea asked. She had seen the girl practically following her like a duckling on multiple occasions.

Arturia nodded. "But… There's nothing I can get for her here. I was curious about… how long it would take to learn how to knit something small."

The berserker and caster looked to each other in surprise before turning to the saber with amused looks.

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

The lorry ground to a halt very late in the afternoon. If the team followed the trail further around the mountain, then they would be on a ridge overlooking the fortress almost a kilometer away. Both masters had gone over the plan several times the night before to ensure everyone knew what they were doing, and immediately upon stopping the archers went straight to business. Time was of the essence, and surprise was a necessity.

Emiya and Atalanta began their scout of the area for any possible patrols that would spoil the attack. They scattered in different directions to begin their sweep, and a scout soon fell to their advance. Mordred and Lancelot kept their overwatch guard of the vehicle while the rest moved and consolidated in the back. It was a last minute often unnecessary check that served more to calm Gudao's nerves than anything.

Gudao looked towards Medusa and Astolfo. "Reserves?"

"Good to go!" Astolfo cheered happily.

"Assault team has the plan?" Gudao turned to the crimson haired lancer and received a nod.

"We'll be in and out quickly," Scathach confirmed while looking to her three compatriots. Bedivere, Gawain, and Jack gave their silent nods.

"Bodyguards ready," Mashu called with a smile as Fou squirmed in her arms. Lord El-Melloi II took a puff of his cigar, but gently exhaled out the back.

"Kyuuu~!"

Gudao nodded and looked to the accompanying inventor. Her eyes perked in anticipation. "Da Vinci, you're fine with your part of the plan?"

"Of course~! It's Da Vinci's turn to shine again~! Right, Gabby~?"

The female master nodded her head, making Da Vinci even more excited. Gabrielle then knelt down to put herself on eye level with the small assassin next to her before smiling happily. "Jackie, want to do me a quick favor to make Da Vinci's part extra special?"

The assassin looked curiously towards her as she pulled out a few writing utensils. Her eyes lit up as she saw the crayons, and the girls giggled as Jack bounced with excitement. With a calm smile, Gudao checked his watch. 1620. The attack would commence at 1800 so the archers could complete their thorough sweep. Everything was going according to schedule... which made him understandably nervous.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand slide onto his own. He glanced to the bench next to him, where Mashu smiled at him with a hint of amusement in her eyes. "You're getting nervous... It'll be alright."

Upon noticing her own hand shiver, he smiled back; She said it as much for herself as she did for him. She rubbed the side of her hand with his thumb, unaware that Gabrielle and Da Vinci were tossing amused glances their way; Jack took most of the attention off them as she happily wielded her crayons like spinning daggers.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

A lone, Saracen archer ran as fast he could towards the western village. He grunted in pain as he fiddled with the makeshift tourniquet that dammed the flow of blood where his right arm used to be. The blood dripped to the dusty earth as he sped by, but he only winced and kept going. With shallow breaths, he pushed forward in complete disregard for his aching legs. His current task was far more important.

The man stumbled and fell. Without pause, he quickly launched himself forward as he hit the ground, attempting to make up for lost milliseconds as the imaginary sound of marching feet filled his head. Every meter he ran, the approaching enforcers grew closer as well. He must inform the villagers to evacuate before that could happen!

Hundred Face Hassan trusted him and his late men with early warning, and he would not fail. He could not fail. So even as his vision faltered, he pushed towards the village around the next bend in hopes they would escape before the coming nightmare enveloped them.

Kilometers behind him, marching with purpose over the dusty path, Sir Mordred and her regiment of cloaked troops followed his bloody trail. Though the occasional drop of blood was hard to spot in the growing darkness, the footprints in the dirt were significantly easier. Thankfully the patrol they encountered was not a group of the assassins who were impossible to track. The knight smirked to herself under the helmet. She was getting closer to her prized trophies by the second… she could feel it.

' _That father's head will be mine.'_

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Enemy cavalry unit approaching the fortress, five kilometers out. One hundred in number."

"Any knight with them?" the master inquired as Mashu repositioned her shield beside him.

"No… they appear to be just a vanguard."

"Keep me posted, Emiya," Gudao stated. The archer nodded in reply as he walked away from the crest of the ridgeline. He returned to Gabrielle, who sat on a small outcrop while she held onto Fou. The truck lay camouflaged along the path below her rocky perch, hidden from sight thanks to the ridge's lip. Medusa and Astolfo stood guard around it as their enhanced eyes gazed into the darkening night.

El-Melloi stood behind Gabrielle in silent observation while Emiya and Atalanta continued monitoring the distant threat. In the dark, rocky terrain below, the assault team was slowly sneaking towards a forward position to launch their attack. Carefully, they used every rock, crevice, and shadow cast by the fortress' lights ahead to mask their approach from the dozens of sentries. Thus far, they didn't suspect a thing.

Da Vinci had joined them for a short leg of the journey, but had quickly disappeared into a hiding spot for her later task. Lancelot and Mordred stood awkwardly, side by side, near the two archers as their guards. They had kept their silence even still, though not a single glare was shared between them.

Then, Lancelot suddenly broke the stillness. "I don't know whether it's fortunate or not a knight isn't here."

Mordred looked over to him at the same time he glanced over. A few seconds passed in silence, and the archers worried tension would bloom. Instead, Mordred shrugged. "I was kind of hoping to run one of them through with my sword."

"Hmm… I was expecting a little more bravado in your tone, Mordred," Lancelot replied evenly.

She looked back incredulously and scoffed. Emiya grew wary. "Don't like my answer?"

"Merely observed, it just wasn't…  _you_ ," he emphasized curiously. As he glanced over, he caught her glare. To her surprise, he just smiled back.

She looked a touch uncomfortable. "…What's with you? Why are you being so… friendly all of a sudden? It's weird…"

"Am I not allowed to be civil towards an ally?"

"Yes- I mean, No… I'm just confused…" The female knight was now unnerved more than irritated.

"About what?" he decided to ask, and to his surprise, she just hissed and spilled the beans with overflowing skepticism.

"Everyone's acting so strange to me lately! Bedivere, Gudao, Medea, Beansprout… And then some servants already vouched for me and Gawain to stay. I'm just confused…! I don't get why someone would want me here."

She cursed herself for letting her tongue run. In response, he smiled and let the cat out of the bag. "I was the one that recommended you should stay."

Mordred turned on Lancelot without hiding any ounce of her total surprise. She had suspected it was  _only_  Jekyll who did, and was not surprised when she learned it... But for  _another Knight of the Round_  to vouch for her? The berserker simply chuckled at her expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Is something wro-?  **W-Why!?"**

"Because I'm acting in the best interests of the king," he replied evenly and honestly.

Her confusion faded for some irritation. Ah, so that was it… It was only because their king ordered it. Of course he wouldn't do it otherwise. She was still the Knight of Treachery, who slayed the king and ruined Camelot. Yet, a budding hope and curiosity remained, because he was acting far kinder than he should if he was being forced to do this. She pushed inquisitively, "So you're only being nice because father-"

"No. The king never ordered it. I vouched on my own accord." At that moment, completely flabbergasted was a good description for Mordred. She was disappointed father hadn't wanted Lancelot to be nice to her or request she stayed, but knowing he did it of his  _own volition_  made up for both. "You deserve to be here as much as any other Knight of the Round, Mordred… I believe this situation is something none of us can survive without each other."

"With each other…" Mordred was completely taken back as her surprise threatened to overwhelm her. "…You thought I deserved to be here…?"

"Roughly the same reason I vouched for you as well." Her shock was now a wild dog on a leash she couldn't control. She whipped towards Emiya, but he simply kept his amused smirk. "At first, I believed Gudao's decision to bring all of you was a serious mistake. My, my… how you've proved me wrong in in surprising little ways… The hunters think highly of you as well. Now you just need to get what  _you're_  looking for."

"Father…" Mordred trailed off very quietly. She looked back towards Lancelot who simply smiled and nodded towards her. This was too much at once. Part of her just wanted to curl into a ball, roll around in the dirt, and question what kind of a stupid dream she was having. Instead, as a gentle breeze blew across her face, she knew this wasn't some strange dream... People were actually believing in her.

"We have had many grievances in the past, but I'm willing to overlook all of them and treat you with the respect you deserve as a fellow servant… as a fellow Knight of the Round."

Mordred stared to Lancelot in hesitation then looked to the ground. Nearly an entire minute passed in absolute silence before a small grin grew on her face by the second. Lancelot couldn't help but smile at the site as Emiya and Atalanta watched on with amusement glinting in their eyes. "…Alright… Alright! I can try this! Let's beat up some stupid wannabes!"

Lancelot nodded in agreement. "…I look forward to fighting at your side again."

"Good grief... Not tonight, I hope," Emiya mused, drawing confused stares from both of them, and a chuckle from Atalanta. He shook his head. "If you fight side by side  _now_ , that means the enemy closed in… and I'd rather everything went smoothly for once."

"…You're such a spoil sport. Have some fun, will ya?" Mordred chimed in, then grinned at his groans.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"You're doing well, Arturia," Vlad reassured as he watched the small blonde.

"Thank you… I find this rather relaxing."

Medea continued to watch over the King of Knights as she slowly pulled the yarn through the double loop. Her time spent with the King of Knights in recent times had forged a small bond that overshadowed their past spats. It wasn't anything on the level she had with Naomi or Vlad, but it was a cordial acquaintance of sorts… more than enough to offer one of their favorite 'clothing models' a few kind things here and there.

For Arturia, this reminded her of what she could have been. Knitting was often seen as a woman's hobby for simple reasons, and was not something she ever sought as the King of Camelot. She had often seen Guinevere knitting in all manner of emotional states during her private time, something she never questioned. But it did make Arturia stare on occasion and wonder in some different life… if she would be the one sitting in that chair knitting for a special someone. As she slowly worked the needles rather clumsily, she mused how she was finally trying that exact practice for her little admirer…

…the one with those vibrant green eyes.

Vlad sensed her slight change of mood but kept knitting. He paid more attention to the knitting saber than his own project, so much so his bracelet was starting to deform without his realization.

"You're observing Arturia a little too hard, Vlad," Medea chided with a smirk as she stared at his work. He looked down and quickly sighed, making the caster chuckle.

"I will be honest. I noticed her thoughtful eyes and got curious. Perhaps too curious… Are the events of this singularity still troubling you?"

At the mention of his observation, Arturia stopped working to look at him. She slowly shook her head. "It will always trouble me… but that's not what I was thinking about right now."

"We can listen if you need to vent," Vlad offered with a tiny smile. "I realize we're not your friends… but…"

"We're good listeners thanks to Naomi. She loves to rant," Medea completed with no hint of sarcasm or complaint; She sounded amused, if anything, and the look in her eyes agreed with Vlad's; She'd lend her ear too. It was merely a strange turn of events that took her off guard.

As Vlad chuckled at the thought of Naomi's last tirade, Arturia considered it. Medea was only a fair acquaintance at this point thanks to the many modelling sessions with her and the Clothing Department's supervisor. She barely had any ground with Vlad by comparison. They were both royalty and would likely not have any ulterior motives considering they were all in Chaldea; Medea had long since stopped her bullying at the master's behest. Figuring she had stranger conversations in the past few days, she took the leap… perhaps another view without bias would do well.

"I've been… mending the bridges between my knights… yet there's one I am unsure how to approach."

"Mordred," Vlad surmised easily. Arturia nodded. "Based on your legend, I would say that's not surprising… but I believe it's easier than you believe. Putting aside her wild fighting style and temperament, she is hardly the evil usurper many believed her to be…"

"She's also the most boastful saber next to Nero," Arturia added plainly. It was an observation void of spite or disappointment. "I was surprised when I heard she hasn't repeated her wish to ' _prove she can pull Caliburn from the stone'_  in the past month."

Vlad remained quiet as he thought about the king's words. "Yes… she does believe completely in her right to the throne. Quite the confidence she has, but it stems from her blood relation to you. If her father is the King of Knights, it is obvious why she believes she is a rightful heir."

"Her wish is curious... it's specifically to pull the sword from the stone, and not the throne of Camelot…" Medea corrected. "That had been her words every time."

Arturia shook her head. "I don't understand why she would wish for Caliburn and not-"

"… Maybe acknowledgement?" Medea whispered, making Arturia's eyes widen. "The same reason you had to pull it out… No one would acknowledge you otherwise. It didn't matter if she had the throne if no one acknowledged her."

Realization rang louder than the bells of Notre Dame. "...She wants me to acknowledge her."

The two turned towards Arturia as understanding sunk in. "I don't understand the hearts of humans… and my own child was no different. Until the moment I rejected her as my son, Mordred was always happy to do as I ask and was beyond content with her place among the table…"

"Did she look up to you that much?" Medea asked quietly with growing bewilderment. Vlad listened while eyeing the partially ruined bracelet he was knitting.

"I… I don't know… Even if she saw me that highly, how would I go about fixing this? We're so… estranged now."

"Chaldea has given servants an unusual second chance, including Mordred. From what little I've seen, I'd say she's also taking advantage of that." The berserker stared at the malformed bracelet and gently shook his head. "Despite how difficult the task ahead may seem, there's always a way… starting over from scratch, mending the mistake, or even using it to create something different. It is the duty of a caring ruler to find a way for their people, no?"

Arturia looked to Vlad with surprise as he took his small project and began his work. With lightning quick manipulation of the needles, the malformed bracelet slowly morphed into a familiar object. She watched in silent awe as his hands slowly became discernible once more from the blurry mess of needles, yarn, and pale skin. He placed his needles down and showed the small crown he had created from his mistake. He silently enjoyed her unsubtle, astonished stare.

"You've made the mistake of rejecting her... seeing her as something she is not. But you have the chance to correct that and see her for what she is with those new eyes... To help her become what she wants to be. Offer your support, not as a ruler, but as a parent."

"I've never been a parent…"

Medea simply smiled. "Vlad was never a knitter, nor I a fashion designer… Only one way to learn."

With the tiniest hint of a smile breaking his regal demeanor, Vlad handed the crocheted crown to Arturia. He folded his hands in his lap and nodded. The smile on the blonde king's face slowly grew, and he nodded. "I believe you've found your answer?"

The question was rhetorical. She smiled, having received more than just Takisha's gift. "I have. Thank you, Prince of Wallachia, Princess of Colchis…"

"Our pleasure, King of Knights," Medea offered for them both with a smile. "Now… did you want the flower to be two colors?

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

An arrow detonated on one of the fort's towers, sending dust and stone flying as it collapsed with its guards. Another soon followed. "Where is it coming fro-"

A reinforced arrow sliced clear through the neck of the knight hunter. It slumped against the stone battlement as more archers ran past. A few more fell from the precision arrows as others took aim and fired blindly towards the ridgeline where the shots hailed. The garrison was undermanned due to Sir Mordred taking her unit to the northwest and the death of Sir Tristan. Sir Agravain would not arrive until the next morning at a regular pace, so their only hope was the cavalry unit moving up the southern path.

A kilometer out still, the mounted unit looked to the skies in surprise as two glittering trails flew into the sky. The arrows pierced the cloudless sea of stars before a dazzling light shined high above. It was no sun, but it illuminated the nightscape with its overwhelming glory. However, this was no ordinary fireworks display.

In an instant, the deafening rain of light shredded on the unsuspecting unit. Though they were vanquishers, the might of Atalanta's Noble Phantasm raked the unit with countless arrows that sailed easily through armor and bone alike. Horses neighed in their final moments as the yells of the enforcers were drowned out by the lethal hail. The precision of each arrow was incredibly, with not a single shot wasted as it buried the unit in its orchestra.

The troops within the walls of the garrison grew helpless. "Take cover and hold out until morning! The archers cannot hit what they can't see!"

The light of the attack was sure to draw attention from the surrounding area. Banking on that, the garrison leader dropped to the fortress ground below. Though the ridge had a clear line of sight to their battlements, they could still hide within the interior or the barracks if necessary. They were not properly manned to fend off a dedicated attack from Chaldea, but if they played smart, perhaps Sir Mordred's unit would stop their purge to assist. As his troops filed into the safety of the grounds, the incoming fire fell silent.

Just as the Chaldeans planned.

Minutes passed in silence, but the knight enforcers remained on guard for any possible attack. The garrison leader looked to the closest vanquisher, though quickly decided against sending someone to spot for the enemy. They knew they were on the ridge, but a number would have been helpful.

With his own shield raised, he decided to do it himself. At the small objections from some in his unit, he climbed the staircase and peaked over the ramparts with his enhanced vision. There were several servant presences on the ridge accompanied by two weaker people; One was likely the Chaldean master. His brief recon complete, he ducked as an arrow flew over his head-

Scathach vaulted over the twenty-meter-tall ramparts with a single bound, summoned multiple copies of her prototype weapon, and launched them towards the garrison leader. To her surprise, he rolled backwards to evade the strikes as the lancer, just as the rest of the assault team bounded the walls. She stared in shock as the garrison leader simply stood from where he landed with sword and shield drawn for his charge. He eyed the lancer as her companions dove into combat.

A halberd bearing vanquisher brought a chop down upon the tiny Jack, who simply side stepped before leaping onto the weapon. She twirled as she vaulted off the polearm to land a stab through the helm and a slice across the neck. As she completed her turn she pulled the knife from the enforcer's helm before sliding it around the other side of his neck. As the vanquisher's head fell clean off and the body began its fall, she leapt with off his back with a small giggle, spun in the air, and sent multiple daggers flying into other knights.

One dagger was deflected by a properly raised shield, though stopped the enforcer's charge against Gawain. Taking advantage of the halt, the blonde man swung his blade in a fierce upper cut that shattered the opponent's attempted guard. He then drove the sword through his torso, sliced through the spine, then poured prana into his blade. With explosive force, the enemy's torso was incinerated by his sunlight-wreathed blade. It staggered the enforcer behind the victim, which allowed Bedivere to stab the dazed enemy through the heart from behind.

The silver-armed knight winced as an arrow grazed his cheek and drew blood. He leapt back and cleared himself from the area while an enforcer in the courtyard took aim once more. With calm ease, the enemy drew his bow back, but the string suddenly snapped. The enforcer turned around to gaze at the cause, but fell still. His upper body and armor slowly slid apart like diced fruit from Jack's surgical strikes. She jumped away as the courtyard flourished with chaos.

As the trio pressed their assault below, Scathach was fighting off her surprise against the garrison leader; However, her Celtic lust for battle grew rampantly as she smiled. She thrust forward to knock the shield out of place, only for a counterattack from the sword to force her back. She planted her crimson weapon into the ground and used it as a fulcrum to swing herself around to kick his chestplate. He staggered back, but she acted quick.

Upon landing, Scathach summoned more copies of her spear and hurled them at the enemy. The opponent deflected two with the shield and parried the other three with surprising ease. He jumped into the air and backflipped, dodged several arrows from Emiya and Atalanta, then unleashed a prana burst that shot him back into engagement with the lancer; The archers would not fire so long as he was so close to her.

"Surprised, servant?" the enforcer observed.

"What are you?" Scathach questioned with a glare. As her eagerness and enthusiasm grew with every second indulged in the fight, her curiosity thirsted for answers. She swung her lance at his feet to knock his balance only for him to calmly bat it away.

"I shall humor you… I am a Knight Enforcer, Sentinel Class… We were made specifically to handle a servant."

"So there were still stronger ones…" she growled with growing enthusiasm before thrusting her lance to attempt a disarm. The weapon struck his gauntlet and dented it, but did nothing to shake his guard.

"If you're having some difficulties with me, then I question how you lot were able to defeat Sir Tristan."

"Underestimating Chaldea is a grave mistake… I'm just getting warmed up," she smirked. Scathach slammed her prototype weapon into his shield, though he did not stagger. He made a quick stab that drew a thin line across her thigh to elicit a hiss.

His guard raised once more, she backflipped away from her opponent before summoning several copies of her weapon. They rocketed towards him like arrows, which he swiftly deflected with shield and sword as a hail from Atalanta sailed in from the ridge. His armor deflected most, but he grunted as a few found their mark between the slits in his armor. To Scathach's surprise, he pulled them out like they were splinters.

Before the sentinel could react, Jack had appeared behind him and rammed two daggers between the slits in his armor, disabling his arms. She unsheathed a third to try and pierce his gold chest plate, but the dagger only penetrated half way. "Huh!?"

Her eyes widened as the sentinel flailed to rip the assassin off his back, only to ignore the two arrows that pierced his knee joints. As he groaned and staggered forward, Jack leapt off as Scathach rammed her spear straight through his chest plate. The weapon cleared straight through to sever his spine as the small assassin lodged a final blade into his neck. With the momentum of her spin, it had pierced clean through the helm.

"A shame, Jackie… I wanted to play with this one a bit more," Scathach thanked with a tiny smile, and the assassin giggled.

To their surprise, it spoke even after the fatal wound. "Take your… meaningless victory… I am not… the only sentinel… and there is still… a class above mine…"

Scathach and Jack looked to each other in equal concern at his parting words as the sentinel slowly dissipating into azure dust. Alone, he proved much more capable than a vanquisher that was simply immune to anything regular humans could do. Had Jack and the fire support team not provided assistance, Scathach may have actually needed to put forth some effort… and there was still a more powerful class if he told the truth. She glanced to the fighting below to see new enemies suddenly pouring from the barracks as Jack dropped down to help their two comrades.

A small glint approaching the ridgeline caught her eye; It seems some mounted scouts had found the support team.

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Did you  _have_  to try our luck, Mordred?" The two knights had charged to meet the advancing scouts that appeared down the trail.

"Oh come on, this is fun!" she chuckled as she spun in the air to decapitate a knight enforcer as he rode past. She landed on the snout of a steed as she thrust her blade forward with red electricity surging from its steel. Clarent pierced the enemy as it swung its sword, which the grinning knight casually jumped over before kicking the opponent in the face.

Lancelot merely rolled his eyes but chuckled. He ducked underneath a charging enemy's lance before simply grabbing it and pulling. The enforcer fell from his horse before being skewered by Arondight as the berserker kept it impaled. The opponent began to fade away, but he ensured the newly acquired weapon would not.

The acquired pole arm slowly turned black like his armor. Red lines shot down its length as he turned it into his own. With a small smirk, he swung the new weapon fiercely at a dismounted scout, slicing him cleanly and causing his halves to fall to the ground. With a twirl that would impress Scathach, he spun the weapon and threw it like a javelin at an approaching charger. The force of impact knocked him clear off his horse to land several dozen meters away. Mordred cackled at the sight.

"Yeah! That's more like it!" Mordred grinned as she threw Clarent into an enemy's steed.

The horse buckled and fell, taking another adjacent rider with it before two arrows from Atalanta slammed into their riders. Mordred casually vaulted the disintegrating enemies while grabbing her sword. Seamlessly upon completing her jump, she swung the blade upward to cut clear through an enemy's shield and sever his arm. Lancelot finished him with a strike from a newly acquired halberd. She grinned at the allied knight while he rolled his eyes… but chuckled. It seems they were making up for lost time already.

"Another incoming party from the other side!" Astolfo yelled as he and Medusa shot towards the incoming riders. Even more had somehow appeared for Mordred and Lancelot to deal with.

Mashu and Lord El-Melloi II simply held their ground around the masters as a final line of defense. Gudao murmured something under his breath before shooting his hand to the archers. Thanks to his mystic code, they flashed green as their firing speed doubled; The sooner they dealt with all these aggressive patrols, the better. Who knows how many more patrols were alerted to their location thanks to the noble phantasm.

"More weaklings?" Mordred sighed. "They're not even that difficult… The fun goes away after the first few!"

"As long as they're not giving problems to the assault team, I shan't complain."

* * *

**o==(=======- -XI- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Sir Lancelot, I should have ordered you to stay at the fort until I arrived," Sir Agravain growled as they rode swiftly towards the western fortress. Behind them was a thousand of the Lion King's standing army. No scouts formed any part of a main unit, so the regiment consisted almost entirely of vanquishers along with some of Sir Lancelot's accompanying men. Since spotting what appeared to be a devastating noble phantasm in the far distance, they had quickened their pace.

"None of us could have predicted a daring preemptive strike by the rebels. Do not blame yourself," The knight stated firmly, though a glare was clear as day.

"I shall not blame myself, but the Lion King is already irritated at our handing of this situation... The mass loss of troops is intolerable. This will surely be impossible to explain!"

"Then we catch the Chaldean servants and remedy the situation for the king!"

"How bothersome... This is not how I had planned things to go," Sir Agravain grumbled to himself, drawing a small and curious glance from Sir Lancelot.

As the combined regiment continued its swift ride through the wasteland, past the southernmost mountains, Kiritsugu watched them and took notes.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"No prisoners?" Gawain asked Bedivere as they regrouped with the other two in the dungeon. It had taken nearly ten minutes to search the dungeon after managing to block the enforcers from entering. Jack and Scathach simply shook their heads in confirmation as the latter pulled one of her spears from a recently felled spriggan. They had received minor injuries through the fight, with only Gawain having any serious complications after getting slammed in the back by a war hammer.

"Only restless spirits and the monstrous guards it seems," Bedivere mused with a shake of his head as he stared into the cell behind the fallen creature. Two sets of shackles were chained to the wall, clearly infused with something mystical as they glowed in the dark. Gawain approached the cell and kicked the door open. He was followed closely by Jack as he examined the closed locks on the restraining devices. Jack picked one of the foot chains off the ground before dropping it quickly. Gawain looked at her in concern.

"It was painful…" she grumbled before rubbing her hands together. They were still tingled from the sensation.

"So they were capturing servants too…" Scathach asked as she looked into the cell. "Were we too late?"

"I'm not sure…" Gawain replied before patting Jack on the head with a small smile. The little servant looked up at the taller man and giggled; Sometimes it was very hard to believe she could still be so innocent, especially after watching her dismember and eviscerate enforcers minutes ago. If they took any longer, it was likely they'd have to deal with them in the cramped dungeons. "If there's no prisoners, let's depart. No reason to stay in this gloomy place."

"Agreed," Bedivere nodded. He was content they had not run into another Knight of the Round, which was likely the reason this staging point was rather lightly defended. He couldn't shake the unnerving feeling their side had been getting off rather easy since the gate incident.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

The assault team began retreating from the fortress hastily with their task complete, though without results. They ignored the remaining guards and merely dispatched those who got in the way of their escape. Clearing the walls and making their hastened dash towards the ridgeline, several new archers from the barracks broke their cover to attempt to subdue the opponents, only to be cut down by a well-placed arrow. For the melee troops still guarding the fortress gate, they had a more interesting predicament to deal with.

The vanquishers stared in confusion as Da Vinci waved to them on the open first road leading to the front gate. "Hello!"

The steel reinforced gate swung open. Slowly, halberd bearing vanquishers approached the caster from the new opening with shield bearers helping to deflect the occasional arrow from the archers. She only held her ground and kept smiling. "I  _usually_  would have some reservations about this, but the fine architecture is already ruined, so~…!"

Her staff dematerialized, she donned a pair of glasses, and she thrust her prosthetic arm forward. Opening its clawed face, it began charging a sphere of densely packed mana, but she kept her friendly smile. Remaining archers on the fortress quickly started firing upon her, but their arrows were intercepted with precision by the Chaldean's own. Taking advantage of the changed priority, the lancer armed vanquishers charged forward as her purple orb reached its apex.

" _ **Uomo Universale!"**_ With a small smile and a wink, the orb fired. The self-adjusting noble phantasm slowly flew through the air towards the fortress as the gate guards continued their char-

Da Vinci vanished with a flash as the master spell fired; Gabrielle would have been drained of significant prana due to the distance. They stopped their charge slowly, then realized the support fire from the Chaldeans on the ridge had stopped completely. The archers within the damaged fortress stared as the orb approached the walls. Sensing its potency, they began their rapid flight from its once protective embrace. If anything, its walls were now the jaws of death that caged them within.

As the now blue orb, slowly shifting to mimic an atom, gracefully ascended above the fortress, the gate guards stared at what had replaced the caster. A wooden barrel was in its place with an attached parchment complete with an armada of smiley faces with the phrase "Have a Nice Day!" beneath. It appears a child drew it.

The gate guards looked towards the ridgeline before joining the remaining garrison in their attempt to evacuate the area. Prana-forged horses began running from the stables towards their calls while others clambered away on foot… But they were far too late.

The orb disgorged its barrage of energy into the ground which blinded the area with a flare of expanding prana. As the attack detonated, the earth shook for kilometers around.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIV- -=======)==o**

* * *

Doctor Roman stared uneasily at the sudden signature that had appeared. Only leyline nodes could be detected from Chaldea's scanners. With the scanners' current upgrades, the presence of enemies through magical energy signatures was possible only when they were relatively close to the masters, or of large quantity. For the acquired dot, practically resembling a leyline, to have suddenly faded into view as it made its way west was not a good sign.

Tesla grumbled as he stared at the map readings. "That's definitely an army of serious power. Is this similar to what you saw in America?"

"The fifth singularity had a lot of quantity... Never this much quality  _and_  numbers," Roman cursed under his breath, making the employees around them uneasy.

"Estimated time to arrival?"

"At the speed they're going they'll reach the western fortress in a few hours… how can horses move that fast?" Roman nearly growled.

"Likely the work of the Lion King," Tesla confirmed while shaking his head. "What kind of power has that Arturia obtained?"

"We can find out later if what Gudao said was right. Until then, get them on the line if you please. We'll contact Kiritsugu and Medea after we inform the masters."

* * *

**o==(=======- -XV- -=======)==o**

* * *

"I don't advise we split the force, Gudao," Lord El-Melloi II shook his head as he took a breath from his cigar. "Two servants had minor issues with one sentinel… If this is the standing army, then there will likely be more."

"We don't have much of a choice here," Gudao declared quickly. His eyes were going over the visualized map in front of them like lightning. Gabrielle, Doctor Roman, and Mashu looked to him in concern; For him to lose his calm demeanor was never a good sign. "King Hassan will not aid us until we find the truth for ourselves! I don't think he'll take excuses, so... This will be our only window for someone to investigate Atlas, but we also can't leave the village unguarded from an army!"

"But if we split the team, how will the search party return? The enemy will be in front of them," Scathach pointed out plainly. She was right. It was very likely they would investigate the fortress first, effectively cutting the two teams off.

Doctor Roman shook his head. "The team will also be cut from any communication upon entering the desert. We never managed to fix the issue."

"Medusa and Astolfo will go with them. I realize I've probably asked too much of them and their mounts, but they're the best bet for travelling long distances fast."

"But the enemy will definitely spot us from the air, and we can't search through the desert sandstorm from above!" Gabrielle added with crossed arms.

"That's why you'll be taking the lorry too."

The female master looked appalled. "I'm the one going  _and_  I'm taking the truck!? Then how are you getting back to the village!?"

"Carried by servants," Gudao nodded plainly. The plan was looking more and more absurd by the second. Da Vinci shook her head.

"What are the teams you want then?" Doctor Roman asked through the intercom.

"Gabby. Astolfo. Medusa. Gawain. Mordred. Mashu. You six will search for Atlas."

"Fou!?"

Mordred and Gawain shot uncertain looks towards each other before looking back to the male master. They shared the same dumbfounded looks as the rest of their team. Mashu was the first to voice her complaint. "But Senpai! I'm one of the best defenders!"

"Which is why I need you to protect Gabby as best as you can!"

"What if they run into a knight?" Bedivere asked in complete concern. "I'm the only one who can neutralize the gifts."

"If they're coming to attack us, they will certainly have one or more Knights leading them. We'll be crushed without you, Bedivere. At the very least, Gabby's team has maneuverability on their side."

"Assuming Pharaoh Ozymandias doesn't decide to attack us for going near his borderless territory," she muttered.

"I still have reservation about this plan, Gudao…" Atalanta chimed in while Emiya nodded beside her.

Lancelot shook his head. "This is far too risky. We should defend first and then go."

"What if we shrink the search team?" "Time is against us!" "And if they catch us in the open?"

Gudao grit his teeth in growing aggravation as he tried to think of-  **"** **EVERYONE SHUT UP!"**

The group now silenced, they turned towards Mordred in slight surprise for her outburst. Her fists were clenched and her glare was leveled at Gudao. "I put my trust in your insane strategies many times in London. We could have died many times over, but we didn't! So I will continue to follow because you proved I can believe in you. You're a great master! Do you all not trust him and his plan? I don't think Gudao would be pushing this if he had any other options."

The group remained silence as her words sunk in. Gawain stared at Mordred once more, taken back and surprised by her defensive outburst. Lancelot joined him, though with an amused train of thought rather than inquisitive. It seems they were learning more and more about the Knight of Treachery by the moment. Lancelot chuckled, though neither of the other knights caught it.

"Alright… I'm game," Gabrielle nodded her head. "Sorry for putting doubt on the table..."

"No, no… Doubt is good. It means you don't follow me mindlessly," he smirked in relief. Slowly, the rest came to silent agreement.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XVI- -=======)==o**

* * *

"You're fine with this, big guy?" Astolfo asked Gawain. His face was practically shoved in his as he leaned through the lorry's divider.

Slightly uncomfortable by the proximity, he nodded slowly. "I acknowledged my mistake when Gabrielle rightfully scolded me many days ago. I even swore to Gudao I would be civil with Mordred at his personal request... So I will prove those words on my honor."

The rider's grin became blinding. "Okay! Sounds great!"

Medusa chuckled from her backseat in the cabin next to Gawain. Mordred jumped into the back of the lorry as Astolfo hopped over to the saber. The knight blinked at him as the rider flashed a grin. "So! How's the desert like?"

"…You get sand in stupid places you wouldn't believe." The rider chuckled at her answer.

Gabrielle hopped into the side seat before shutting the door. As Medusa continued reading her book behind her, she looked at Mashu and Gudao standing off in the dark of the ridgeline. She looked at her watch, noting it had only been roughly an hour since the raid ended in stellar success; Of course the news of an approaching army had to ruin everything. The female master was at least content to give her best friend and his cute kouhai a decent amount of time. Fou was at their feet eyeing two of its caretakers.

"I don't like being away from you either, but our hand was forced."

"I still don't like this, Senpai... Not at all," she demanded firmly while her free hand shook in its clenched form. The grip on her shield was tight as well. Gudao sighed; She often did this whenever they had to part for more than a day. "Promise you'll stay safe."

"You know that answer, Mashu… every time," he replied with a reassuring smile. He glanced quickly to his team as they dispersed some of the remaining food among them so he would not starve on the return. He chuckled. "You always make me promise that, but I never did make you, huh?"

She tilted her head gently, and he took a moment to see how the stars glinted in her eyes. "I know you're always worried about me, but I can be worried too, you know? …Sheesh... You're always saying I've done so much for you, but you're the one always jumping into danger."

"Because I…" she paused before she slipped, but quickly continued. She almost said words she wasn't certain he'd accept. "…want to make sure you're safe, Senpai. It's my duty as a shielder, and your servant since the beginning."

"You're more than just that, Mashu. You're important to me," he started uncertainly. The concern and worry in her eyes could drown him, but those emotions were mirrored in his heart. He was once more reminded this strong, dependable, and caring servant in front of him had only so much longer left, yet she was more concerned about others than herself. His smile grew fond, but he did nothing to hide it this time. As she blushed lightly under his endearing gaze, he sighed.

"I mean it. You worry me to death too, so I guess we're even, huh…? So… How about we make a mutual promise, okay? I promise I'll do my best to stay safe, but you do the same for me. Don't… I mean, come back safely so we can laugh about all of this after, okay? I hate seeing when you're hurt."

She hesitated for a moment as she took in his words, then let her smile grow. She nodded firmly. "I promise you with everything I have, Senpai. I'll be safe, and I'll protect the others too!"

Though she smiled and nodded, her concern remained crippling. The shielder had seen him get wounded several times, but she was more nervous than ever after the incident at the gate and King Hassan's actions. Three arrows and a literal brush with death was far more than he ever had happen to him, and she hadn't been able to stop any of that. In all honesty, she was scared it would happen again. As her thoughts continued, a lone tear unknowingly made its way down her cheek and her eyes widened in surprise.

"…I promise too." She looked away to wipe but was surprised to feel Gudao's hand take it for her. Mashu looked up into the male master's eyes in confusion, though he knew he did it without hesitation. He had been purposefully holding back for months, especially with two overly attached servants who may kill him for it. But in that moment, he had wiped the tear and cupped her cheek in worry. "I promise I'll safe, so please don't cry, Mashu... I hate seeing you cry."

She nodded slowly, and faced him as her eyes welled. Under the growing night, the stars only twinkled brighter in her eyes. His heart beat steady as he kept his hand gently on her cheek, and his careful thoughts finally gave way to impulse. She stared into his eyes, as his other hand slid onto her side affectionately. "…Senpai?"

He held his words. After everything they've been through in the singularities, he decided his plans weren't the only risk he was willing to take. With a slow and gentle motion, he leaned in and closed his eyes as their lips touched. Mashu's eyes widened as she felt the long-desired touch, but she swiftly melted into his kiss as a new tear trailed down her cheek… one filled with a new mix of emotions.

The furry familiar's ears shot straight up as he glanced back at them.  **"FOU!?"**

Gabrielle had been happily humming to herself, and slowly stopped upon hearing Fou near the pair of lovebirds… who were too stupid to- Gudao's head was leaning into the shield where she knew Mashu was, and the girl was partially on her toes. The female master felt her heart racing as a sheepish grin shot across her face. Fanning herself with one hand while trying not to giggle proved too curious of a sight for Medusa to ignore.

The rider slowly put her book down to stare at Gabrielle through her mystic glasses. She looked over to where she was looking only to see Mashu's shield planted firmly into the ground while the two's faces had disappeared behind the weapon. Fou's fluffy tail was wagging happily. A smile slowly grew on her face as she noticed the shielder's arms wrapped affectionately around the master's back.

The two broke apart briefly, and the stunned Mashu glanced up at him with a furious blush and a smile filled with overwhelming promise. She breathed gently, and he merely cradled her in his grasp as he wiped the second tear away. He chuckled lightly and whispered, "This smile though… I'd love to see this smile again. It looks so beautiful on you."

"Senpai…" she sniffled, but her eyes only welled with happiness as he leaned in again.

"My, my... About time, huh?" she whispered to Gabrielle. Her sudden outburst of giggles made Gawain look at her with complete concern and confusion.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XVII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Gudao's team disappeared in the direction of the southern village with the archers leading the way. The male master had an arm over Lancelot's shoulder while Fou was gripping his chest for dear life. Their leaps and bounds would likely expend a saint quartz upon arrival, but there was plenty sent in from Chaldea. Gudao had given several to Gabrielle's team, which was stored in the other master's bag along with her other mystic codes; They would also be set in case they had to make an emergency evacuation.

As Mashu watched the last moonlit servant vanish around the mountain, she sighed in worry, though the light blush and smile told a different story.

She started the engine on the vehicle and brought it out of park before she noticed the Gabby was noticeably quiet. The shielder turned towards her and flinched at the happy expression she wore; She shook like an overeager chihuahua with a treat dangling before it. Medusa took a smug glance from her book to eye the shielder while Gawain looked at the three of them in confusion. Mordred and Astolfo were too busy chatting in the back to notice.

"Um… Gabby…?"

 **"About** _ **fucking**_ **time!"**  she practically squealed in her seat, and Mashu flinched. "Now let's get this show on the road so we can reunite you with your boyf-!"

Mashu shot through a hundred shades of red as Medusa chuckled.

"W-We're not-! It's secre- Gabby! Please don't tell Kiyohime and Tamamo! **I don't want Senpai to be murdered!** "

"Huh? Gudao's gonna get murdered!?" Astolfo quickly stuck his head through the divider as Medusa chuckled. Mashu merely flushed deeper and covered her face. While it was a tease, she did bring up a good point though. Keeping this secret from Kiyohime was going to be extremely challenging... but they had more pressing concerns for now.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XVIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Tesla, do you copy?"

"Crystal, Kiritsugu." The archer responded. Chaldea did not have many master intercoms left thanks to the fire, and the experiments with letting servants use them usually turned out poorly since they were often destroyed in combat. The ones who managed to keep one for themselves were assassins who were providing intel, or casters who were usually guarding base camp. Besides Da Vinci and the masters, Medea and Kiritsugu were the only ones with intercoms and the former never actually wore hers openly.

Doctor Roman shifted in his seat so his blue tinted face also appeared on the projection. "What's the situation?"

The assassin had been trailing the army from the mountains, slipping by chimera and wyvern alike with swift stealth. It was midnight, and they had finally arrived at the ruins of the fort long after the two teams vacated the area. Unfortunately, several scouting teams had linked up with the main force; Kiritsugu believed the worst possible scenario is they found the direction of the retreating teams. He quietly observed as the army slowly began splitting into two forces as the two knights in the center talked.

"The sentinels the masters encountered... what were the discerning features?"

"Gold chest plates and white helms."

Kiritsugu fell silent as he watched Sir Lancelot join the smaller group before turning in the direction of Gabrielle's team. They began their speedy charge towards the desert as the much larger main force turned towards the mountains. He cursed, knowing a bad situation had arisen, with the only worse one being if they knew the exact location of the village. His prone position just below the crest of a ridge helped mask his position so he could continue to observe and count; They needed this intel. Narrowing his eyes, the assassin shook his head as he mentally estimated.

"Roughly a tenth of the force is following one knight into the desert. The rest, I guess between eight to nine hundred, have turned towards the northern mountains. Almost a quarter of them are sentinels."

A chill ran up the servant and doctor's spines as they slowly turned to look at each other.

"Inform Gudao immediately. If possible, I hope you can assist him in setting traps along the mountain pass. You have to stall that force!"


	12. Chapter XI: A God's Salvation

Sand slammed against the lorry's windshield violently as the truck careened through the imposing storm's wall. Gabrielle grit her teeth and gasped as she felt the tiny grits seep through her mask and goggles. Still, her focus was sharpened steel as she kept the lorry moving maniacally across the ancient desert sands. At that moment, it didn't actually matter where their search area was as they careened over sand dunes and rocked with the tugging winds. Right now, all that mattered was getting away from the mounted pursuers that had somehow caught up with them.

 **"Group four, flank from the left to help group two!"**  Sir Lancelot roared from a kilometer behind the vehicle. The ten knights surged forward on their mounts, who had little trouble with the sand compared to the lorry's driver.

Mashu deflected another arrow from her position at the back as Medusa, Gawain, and Astolfo crouched patiently beneath the tarp. Gabrielle cursed under her breath; They didn't have any ranged servants to deal with the archers, though thankfully they were few in number. The knights closing in from both sides needed to be thinned, and they only had one way to do it.

As their steeds charged forward to assault the vehicle, Gabrielle whistled telepathically. The trio burst through the tarp cover into the whirling sandstorm. Mordred and Astolfo stabbed two vanquishers with their bladed weapons, forcing them to dismount as they stole their steeds. On the opposite side, Gawain had sliced the head off the unsuspecting lancer to take his stallion.

The trio, now successfully mounted, took defensive positions around the vehicle while striking at the remaining flankers. Medusa's whip wrapped around the leg of a steed to tear it off. It threw its sword bearer to the sands before she whipped the severed limb into another rider's face. Astolfo summoned his elegant lance and stabbed at one of the steeds, whose legs swiftly dematerialized on impact; He smiled with newfound confidence that his lance would work on them too.

Gawain parried blows from attackers on his side, and carefully slashed when he saw the opportunity to thin the numbers. Strike for strike, they could barely keep up with the valiant knight as his sword sailed through guard, block, and armor like paper. Further back, Sir Lancelot growled in anger and spurred his mount forward.  **"Charge!"**

The rest of his detachment surged with him to swiftly close on the vehicle as Gawain finished the last enforcer on his side. He looked back at the approaching group and cursed, eyeing Sir Lancelot with a solid glare; If he must get along with the other knights, then he would take any remaining animosity out on the enemy's. Gripping his sword in preparation, his concentration was snapped when his mount shrieked and attempted to forcefully slow its pace.

He looked forward as Gabrielle and Astolfo yelled in surprise. The dune they just crossed revealed the land's gaping maws at the other side. It was far too late to slow their rapid descent towards the swirling whirlpool of sand. The lorry vaulted off of the dune with the steeds in tow before it soared towards the center of the pit. Gabrielle braced her eyes and grit her teeth as Mashu tried to push her way to the front-

Crack! With the shriek of breaking reinforced glass, the lorry slammed into the center and began rapidly sinking engine first. The horses quickly followed suit before their riders could jump off, as if the alternative was any better; To safely reach the stable sand, they would lose half their team and wind up facing a Knight of the Round alone.

"Master Gabrielle!" Gawain yelled as the swirling sand tugged roughly at his sinking legs.

Leaving their sinking steeds, the trio of dismounted servants tried to swim towards the tail end of the vehicle, but the sand ensnared them faster than anticipated. Astolfo began coughing on sand and groaning in agony before he slipped under, followed quickly by Medusa and Gawain. The blonde knight reached for the closest servant, but Medusa had quickly fallen beneath the churning grains; He followed close behind.

The blonde knight's armored hand breached the surface one last time in an effort to stop the plunge, but soon fell to the desert's embrace.

At the top of the dune, Sir Lancelot stared at the sight where the vehicle vanished and growled. Sand traps often appeared around the surface of the desert and were one of the many reasons they didn't come here; Obviously they didn't want to threaten the truce with the Sun King too early either.

Nevertheless, he wanted confirmation of their defeat. He needed to see corpses. Each one of these traps formed because of a breached cave beneath the sand, and they only needed to search for the right one. The occasional rock formation provided a beacon for an entrance to the underground network, and while they could charge in after them, that would put them at risk of an ambush.

**"Spread out! I want the nearest cave located! I want their heads!"**

Easier said than done in a sandstorm.

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter XI: A God's Salvation** _

**-=======)==o**

"Wake up! Gabby… wake up,  **please!"**  Mashu pleaded as she coughed up another chunk of gritty spit.

In the darkness, Gawain was helping Medusa pull herself out of the sand pile while Astolfo coughed up any that slipped down his throat. Mordred was groaning against the hood of the buried truck as she tried to shake the sand from her armor with little luck; Her helmet had mostly protected her from sand possibly going down her throat. Even so, she rubbed furiously at her eyes as a few grains bit at her sight.

The entire group rested upon a giant sand pile that reached to the ceiling. Thanks to the near pitch-black cave they were in, only the last working headlight of the truck gave any glimpse of their tomb. Darkness surrounded them, and the dreadful silence was only further unnerving. Only their echoes from their voices and coughs came out to greet them.

Gabrielle coughed sand into her mask before she tore it and her goggles off. She rubbed at her eyes furiously while groaning, trying to wipe the sand from them before opening to unwanted pain. With a wave of relief, Mashu sat back and smiled as the master slowly sat up. Mashu held onto Gabrielle as she took deep breaths. She noticed instantly that the mana-infused air was more breathable here, and smiled lightly with relief.

Gawain and Medusa crouched over to them while Astolfo and Mordred regathered their bearings. Mashu looked around carefully at the surrounding void. There was very little she could make out, and her concern grew by the second as she tried to make out anything in the dying light of the headlamps. As she resummoned her shield into her grasp, Gabrielle finally took stock of their situation. "…Mashu… Where are we?"

"Why, you're right where I desired you to be! Er… Minus the potential sand asphyxiation, mind you!"

They squinted as light flooded the cave… revealing they were definitely not in one. Old stone bricks were piled atop one another in the massive room, whose floor could be seen nearly twenty meters below them at the base of the large sand pile. The ceiling just above them was revealed to be a large, metal and stone door that had groaned closed upon their entrance; They were too dazed and sand covered to even notice. Prana lit torches, placed on the elegant sandstone walls, surrounded the sand pile in a yellow light with a lone carved hallway jutting from its side.

…But what really caught their attention was the man in refined clothes standing in front of the lone exit.

Mordred noted his brown coat and covered black suit were fitting for the late nineteenth century; Could he possibly know Jekyll? He had a confident smile on his pale, sharp face that was topped with slicked back, dark blue hair. As he took a smoke from his wooden pipe gripped comfortably in one white-gloved hand, he looked every bit the stereotypical dashing gentleman. Jutting from his back was an unusual bronze array with several accentuated arms that held fine magnifying glasses. As he blew out the smoke, he nodded towards the group with a friendly wave as they cautiously appraised his intent.

"Who are you?" Gabrielle asked cautiously as she momentarily lost her footing. She planted her butt in the sand with a huff.

The gentleman chuckled. "My dear, there is no need for caution with me, though it is only understandable! Elementary, even… I am Sherlock Holmes, an acquaintance of Chaldea."

The group stared in shock at the presumed servant who just outright revealed himself; He had no discernible magical energy signature! Though the rest were confused, Mashu took hidden delight in the possibility.  **"Sherlock Holmes!?"**

"You did not mishear! And though I was expecting Mister Gudao Fujimaru, it is nevertheless a pleasure to meet a fine young lady such as yourself, Miss Gabrielle Rutherford," he began eagerly with a smile before calmly pointing towards the admiring shielder. "You are Mashu Kyrielight, yes? The beautiful rider would be Medusa, and her joyful compatriot would be the paladin Astolfo. You are- Oh my, quite the surprise! Sir Gawain  _and_  Sir Mordred, Knights of the Round Table? A pleasure to meet fellow English servants!"

"H-How did you know our names!?" Gabrielle sputtered.

He nodded with his confident smile. "Why… Elementary, my dear! But another simple evaluation from a... caster, such as I."

Mordred was too busy trying to figure out how he saw past her Secret of Pedigree, rather than possibly being called a girl, as her helm dismantled to reveal her shock. Mashu was too overly excited to share in the astonishment of the others. Several hours ago she had shared a wonderful with her crush, and now she was in the presence of one of her novel heroes! She could hardly contain her overflowing enthusiasm. "He said his catch phrase again! You really are Mister Holmes!"

"Sherlock Holmes... The world's most famous detective," Medusa mused. How ironic that she had one of his books in the village.

"You're the genuine father of all detectives! Ahh, if only comms were up and running, the Doctor would be overjoyed! I can't stop shaking!" Mashu gushed and earned a giggle from Gabrielle. "Sherlock Holmes was real! That means Sir Conan Doyle's novels were Dr. Watson's memoirs!"

"Heh… Our humble attempts to earn a living were worth it after all, if they brought this angelic child such profound joy," he smiled towards her. "But Miss Kyrielight, my true self is nothing like the man you imagine me to be. Sadly, that story will have to wait for another day… Right now, you are an ally, but I cannot accept you as my current client, Miss Gabby."

Mashu looked a little disheartened. "Oh… Really? Mr. Holmes just gave us his opinion without sugarcoating it at all… it really is him…"

The detective laughed heartily. "What an avid reader! You know me so well!"

He chuckled as he motioned for the team to make their way down. "Come along now, if you please! We have much to discuss, though I do apologize for the rather unorthodox means of getting you in here. You seemed to be chased by a group of troublesome fellows, no? Ah, but enough of that… You've come seeking the secrets within the Atlas Institute, have you not?"

Gabrielle, still quietly surprised by his wisdom and knowledge, nodded as the Chaldeans finished their slippery descent. "We were pointed to Atlas in search of answers... This is Atlas?"

"Not quite," he answered quickly. "We are at the very entrance. The real facility lies five hundred meters below, and so do the answers you seek, and the clues for a mystery I must solve."

"Clues?" Astolfo pondered aloud as his curiosity exploded. "Oh~! What mystery?"

"I'm going to give you a lecture on just that soon enough… but for now, my friends, you have come to this academy in search of knowledge! A wonderful pursuit! The Old Man of the Mountain is the one who impressed on you the need to know everything, correct? Thus, you must go to the center of the academy. I also have business there, so naturally, I shall join this endeavor!"

The caster walked towards the tunnel as more prana torches lit the way. For the entire length of the large hallway, countless smooth sandstone passages could be glimpsed ahead. The team stared in surprise as what appeared to be floating cubes moved between the passages even further down, and emitted an almost computerized hum as they flashed.

"These tunnels were deliberately designed to resemble an underground labyrinth. I will lead the way to the core, but you must clear the traps, if you please. I'm sure this will be a rewarding collaboration! Now, let us make haste! Infinite knowledge awaits us! Knight vanguards, if you please, lead the way!"

As the team stared ahead, Holmes patiently waited for the vanguard to take the front. He turned to the two knights in curiosity, knowing full well the history they shared. Slowly, Gawain and Mordred glanced towards each other. Gabrielle and Mashu held their breaths as they watched the two carefully. Seconds passed in silence as the two looked down the hallway, then back at each other.

Though they took their time, Holmes merely glanced to them with an inquisitive, expecting eye that didn't yield. Nearly a minute soon passed before they finally nodded together. Gabrielle and Mashu released their held breaths as the two knights walked side by side down the hallway. Gabrielle, Mashu, and Holmes soon followed them in a line. Astolfo and Medusa guarded the rear.

The shielder, temporarily relieved of her worry, glanced to the caster in admiration. Holmes simply smoked his pipe and smiled at her before looking towards the two knights. How they became civil could be a quick mystery case for later.

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

Sir Agravain's borrowed regiment had temporarily stopped along one of the mountain passes. The remaining scouts they had gained from the surrounding area were slowly dwindling thanks to the harrying efforts of opposing servants. They had barely two dozen knight hunters left to rely on, and they still did not know where the enemy had their village. To make matters worse, the enemy had placed several traps along random passes to hamper their advance.

One of Scathach's detonated runes had just killed ten vanquisher knights and blocked a snaking path with the resulting landslide.

The Knight of the Round growled as he stared at the drawn map of what they knew. The mountain passes and trails lead in varying directions, though the observations of the scouts had at least pointed them in the direction of the northeastern ranges… But that was still a lot of ground to cover and the Lion King's preparations were almost complete. He just needed the specific clues to tell him where their village hid.

"Sir Agravain. One of the scouting teams has returned. The area to the north and direct east are also heavily trapped."

"Thank you, vanquisher." It was not the answer he was looking for; They were clearly laying them everywhere to mask the true trail. He was a busy man with a lot to get done, and he was not appreciating these diversion tactics from the Chaldeans. They'd answer for this personally.

First, he had to complete this mission to ensure the rebels were no longer a threat. Then he needed to ride back to Camelot for final confirmation from the king that the spear would be ready. Next they would take half of the standing armies to assault the Sun King and remove him from possibly interfering with the last stage. Finally, he would return once more to bask in the full realization of his King's dream.

An explosion in the distance caused him to growl.  _'If only these rebels weren't stalling for time…'_

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

The town was abuzz with activity for all the wrong reasons.

Since her hastened arrival with Atalanta and Gudao, many of the town guard were helping Da Vinci fortify some of the local caves into small shelters. She had refuted the idea of using the main cavern since it connected to the outer valleys, but instead sabotaged certain parts in case the enemy used it to infiltrate. The smaller caves would also be a more viable defense if the knight enforcers managed to breach the village; If they found one, they would not find all the residents. The mouths of each cave were hastily being turned into mud shacks to further conceal them.

Serenity was helping Arash keep an eye out for the scouts, though the archer had an easier time thanks to his abilities and eyesight. He watched as Gudao's servants continued to work the south and west approaches to the village, making sure all roads and paths were sabotaged to cause as much damage and delays as possible. The underhanded tactics were necessary to defeat the much larger and more powerful force, especially when they were accompanied by an unidentified Knight of the Round.

Arturia jogged through the village, helping Jeanne where she could and assisting Jekyll with keeping the residents calm. The newest arrivals, still shell shocked from their own village being attacked, were the hardest cases. The children were thankfully more cooperatives thanks to their serious trust in Jeanne and Atalanta, though they were to be separated to hide with their respective families. The King of Knights was looking for one child in particular, though she was more likely to find her.

"Arturia!"

Takisha ran from her parents to tackle the knight's lower half, as was her customary greeting. Her vibrant green eyes shined with worry and sadness. "Are you going to fight?"

She smiled solemnly as she knelt down to her height. "Yes, Takisha. Do not worry, my fellow servants and I shall protect you."

"I'm not as worried as mom or dad… You'll protect us! I know you will!" she smiled and threw her arms around the knight's neck.

Arturia slowly hugged her back, then rocked in place to soothe her as the parents arrived. Breaking the hug, the saber reached into her pocket to pull out the crocheted flower she made. It was very simple in design, but it did resemble the yellow rose she worked hard to make. The young girl twirled the small flower in her fingers while her other hand held the tiny green stem. It wasn't spectacular as her first try, though the child didn't care as proven by her bright smile. "This is for me?"

"I made it for you… with some help. I hope you like it."

"I love it!" She threw her arms around Arturia again as her parents watched with small smiles. "But why did you make me one?"

The King of Knights smiled fondly and rubbed her back. "So my favorite child in the village will remember me."

"Takisha, we should go to our assigned shelter to help," Laila spoke softly as she placed a hand on her daughter.

"Yes, momma," She replied quietly before she turned to look at Arturia again. With one last smile, she leaned in and dared to kiss the King of Knights on the cheek. The parents chuckled at Arturia's surprised face as Takisha giggled.

"Thank you, King of Knights… Be safe in your fight!" The father bowed towards her. She smiled back.

"It is my honor to defend this village," she declared firmly. "Please be safe, and I'll see you when this is all over!"

"I'll be safe, Arturia!" Takisha yelled as she held onto her mother's hand. The three waved goodbye as they weaved through the busy streets. "I'll be safe so I can grow up to be a beautiful knight like you!"

Arturia's smile held as they disappeared into the crowd. She turned around and looked to find some way to make herself helpful.

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

Left. Two Rights. Yet another right. Six lefts. Theoretically they'd be going in the same direction.

The endless prana lit torches and new brick walls extended forever, unchanging and with no valuable hints. Mordred slowly grew skeptical that the detective knew where he was going, but Mashu was considerably more optimistic. The saber silently looked back to eye the shielder as the detective talked happily with her and Gabrielle about many topics she didn't wish to listen about; At least it helped distract them from their concerns over Gudao's potential battle.

The formation of the Atlas Institute... Their practice... Something about being shut off from the world or no one leaving or something? Boring magus stuff, and she'd heard enough of that jabber when she still lived with her mother. At the very least, his appraisal of their battle capabilities and contract was boast-worthy.

On the other hand, the current topic of the King of Magic was relevant to their final victory. Mashu had been asked to sketch the King of Magic, and it was better the shielder did it than her even if she was with them; Her drawing skills weren't exactly legible. She had then gone on about his speech pattern or something, which once more made Mordred bored.

This investigation stuff was too annoying and gave her a headache. She at least took delight in attacking the automated defense systems. They were straightforward with no conversation needed, just kill or be killed. Just the way she liked it: straightforward.

"I wish Senpai was here to listen, and Lord El-Melloi II. I heard he's great with investigations."

"Interesting… another person I wish to meet sometime… But I must digress, Miss Kyrielight. From your encounter, I believe that the King of Magic's personality resembles a kind of mirror."

"A mirror?"

"Yes. A mirror that reflects those who stand before it. It reflects the personalities of the people talking to it. If a disorderly person is speaking, he becomes vulgar… And if an intelligent person speaks, he answers seriously. He answers savagery with cruelty, and calmness with serenity."

"So when he answered aggressively, it was because of Mordred or Anderson."

"Wait, that was my fault!?" Mordred chimed in, causing Gabrielle to giggle and Holmes to nod.

"It seems so, Mordred. Best keep that temper of yours in check next time you meet him. Oh, and next left if you please."

The female saber pouted and faced forward once more with a scowl. Gawain noted her reaction with some slight amusement. He had been observing Mordred's little interactions with the others since they were daringly placed on the same team. Thanks in no small part to Anderson's small lecture, which he admittedly picked up only certain parts of, he had begun to attempt to see Mordred with new eyes.

Her friendly conversations with Astolfo and Gabrielle had not gone unnoticed, nor had her tiny considerations as they fought the automated defenses; She still fought recklessly, but that was her thing. Most of the past interactions in the singularity only helped prove there was more to her than the overconfident, treacherous saber. Dare he say, he was seeing a different side to the often rude knight.

But he still had his doubts and reservations. Mordred was still the one to bring the downfall of Camelot. She was also the one to slay him, which she so graciously pointed out days ago. His king had also not made any direct mention of the knight in general, so he assumed she was still discontent with Mordred's actions…

…But that was his issue, he admitted. He assumed far too much in favor of acting in the best interests of the King of Knights. Perhaps his loyalty made him too blind when it came to others.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Welcome back, Gudao," Cursed Arm greeted with a small bow as Bedivere placed the man down. Fou scurried off of Gudao's shoulder to hide in a shack; It may still be partially traumatized about 'flying' after the lorry incident last week. They had just arrived in the late afternoon while some servants remained outside the village to continue stalling the enemy's approach. "I wish it was under better circumstances."

"It's to be expected for killing one of the Lion King's best," Gudao shrugged, though concern was definitely in his eyes. His mind was racing at unthinkable speeds for the village, the distant team, and an unseen ticking clock. "How are the defenses?"

"I'm just getting to work on the walls~!" Da Vinci yelled as she ran by with several village workers. How they were going to build those obstacles was not something he would question; The great inventor would manage somehow. "Medea and Hans need to see you in the workshop~!"

This was likely about magical energy channeling for the servants. With a swift nod, he turned to Bedivere as Atalanta and Emiya dashed into the village. "Bedivere, if I may ask, please help where you can!"

"Gladly," Bedivere smiled with a nod. The master soon ran off towards the workshop. Looking around the gate, he noticed workers had begun piling rocks to make a bigger barricade. He began to walk over until he spotted Arturia walking over to him. "My King, is there some way I may help?"

"I was going to help Da Vinci with the walls. She has already performed quite the feat in creating mud shacks to hide the shelters, but I believe the real defenses could use more attention."

"Understood. I was about to lend my hand for the task as well."

"I trust your arm hasn't acted up?"

"Medea's healing has helped considerably, your majesty," he smiled politely. "We also did not encounter a Knight of the Round, so I had no need to use it."

"I see," Arturia stared blankly at his arm. It was making him uncomfortable, and she noticed. Her suspicions only rose. "It is my hope that we will see the Lion King personally, and I wish you to be in your best condition for that moment."

"I apologize, but I can make no guarantee… If a knight were to arrive, I must act to neutralize the gift for everyone's sake. But I swear on my honor, I will surely meet the Lion King to guarantee this singularity is resolved."

She sighed. "…I was afraid you would say that, Bedivere."

Time slowed for the knight as he recounted his words. He had slipped, and Arturia laced her eyes with scrutiny as she looked at his arm. She frowned. "You never did inform us the circumstances of Merlin making that arm..."

"...Your majesty?"

She looked him square in the eyes. "The Old Man of the Mountain, the King of Hassans, told us that the holy object must be returned before the lance reaches its final form… and you never told us what happened to the Excalibur of your time either."

Bedivere fell dead silent under the firm stare of the King of Knights. He sighed, knowing some things could not remain hidden any longer. He had promised to be truthful to her, and now it was going to bite him. He could only hope she would understand. With regret and shame filling his eyes like empty glasses, he motioned towards the nearest building. "…Please follow me into a shack… If we must speak, I wish to do so in privacy."

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Down a staircase. Another left. Destroy a defense. Three rights. Up a staircase. Irrationality was a good description at this point.

It had been ten minutes since Mordred got to slay the latest automatons, and the halls had suddenly seemed empty. Gawain was extra alert because of the calmer air, and kept his sword at the ready. The strength and amount of defenses was substantial, and it was unnerving to know they were meant to keep people  _in_ , rather than thief deterrence. He wondered if one final trap awaited in this strange place, since Merlin also had hidden surprises for his workshop tower. Regardless, his guard remained forged iron like Mordred's.

"Rejoice, my friends! We're almost at the core! Many answers await us ahead!" Holmes proclaimed to the relief of the team. The amount of turns and staircases was beyond tedious. "The Old Man of the Mountain sent you here for two reasons… The first concerns this singularity. You are here to acquire information on the Lion King's goals and holy lance!"

The knights looked at him intently and he nodded back; Of course they would be the most interested in that. It was rhetorical.

"The second has to do with all seven singularities… In short, it relates to one aspect of the mystery behind the incineration of the human order… I am prepared to help you answer both of these questions. But before that…"

"… _More_  defenses?" Gabrielle groaned. She could already hear the machines around the next corner in her mind.

To her surprise, Holmes shook his head. "No actually. I have a warning... Rather, a declaration… The greatest reason I have come to you now is because Chaldea's eyes cannot reach this place. I will say this while I can, so listen carefully..."

Their full attention returned to him, Holmes narrowed his eyes and took on a deadly serious air. "I do not trust Doctor Roman."

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"You… you mean you…"

"These are my final days, my king."

Arturia had to sit down on her bed to take it all in. This was not the Bedivere of her time, but it was him nonetheless. To hear what would happen if he used his arm, the morphed Excalibur, on the Lion King… but it all made sense. It wasn't simply Merlin's imbued magic that allowed that arm to neutralize the gifts. The weapon was a representation of his task to finally kill the Lion King. Though if what Merlin had said was right, his soul would perish with the completion of his task. No rebirth… simply the extinguishing of his flame.

But why? "So… both you and the Lion King have lived all this time?"

"I do not know the circumstances of the Lion King, nor do I understand why Rhongomyniad has such exceptional meaning… You never did explain some of your treasures to us," he answered calmly like a soft rain. "It could be because of Excalibur, or it could be the lance. Gabby and the others are finding out the true meaning and her intents in that desert. I am not hiding anything further, my king."

"Then why can't my Excalibur deal the final blow? Why must you extinguish your life?"

"Yours is the one that had been returned, where as the one I carry is my failure. It is the one tied to the Lion King directly, and therefore the only one that can finally end this… I'm sorry, my liege, but this is the only way it can end…"

Arturia placed her head in her hands in troubled thought. Despair prodded her heart, but she would not let it embrace her. She had learned many lessons to this point about the difference between showing and feeling emotion. She was confident: Sir Tristan was wrong.

She knew the hearts of humans now more than she ever had, but he refused to believe it. However, what she feared most were the emotions seizing control to cloud her judgement… to threaten to make her act against what her rational side whispered. If there is no other way, he must go through with it, and no matter how much she wanted to… she shouldn't stop him.

It appeared balance is something she must still comprehend.

"Please, your majesty… I understand how you must feel knowing I will perish. It is the same feeling I held when I saw… you… lying on your deathbed against that tree. It is a heart ache I could not bear, knowing I held in my hands the key to someone else's life… Someone important. But for the sake of humanity... for the sake of the Lion King and myself, I  _must_ correct my failure."

The cloth blinds rustled in the abandoned shack, and the door creaked gently as a soft wind blew. After a moment's pause, she sighed. "…I understand. Though it pains me, I will not stop you."

Bedivere was silent as he heard her quiet resignation. The emotion in her voice and present sadness shook his core. "…Will you tell the others?"

She paused and stared with uncertainty.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

The core of atlas sat underneath a ceiling with a conceptual sky. The circular central chamber encompassed several hectares, though almost nothing was housed within the circular room. It rested silently and empty save for the servants and master who stood before the three towering obelisks at its heart. Smaller storage columns were scattered about to surround the larger pylons like children.

Holmes had only recently explained the unique design of the walls that held endless data. They mimicked the deployment room within Chaldea, which was not a coincidence; Rather, Atlas served as the model for that very chamber. This abandoned facility was partly why Chaldea came to existence.

Mordred stared at the orb of energy that floated between the tallest three obelisk. It served as a makeshift screen as Holmes' fingers flew across a holographic board. Trihermes, the name of the system, hummed as it answered to his small inquiries, but its power slowly faded with every command. With the staff of the facility gone, the remaining power could only offer a select few searches. As the third time abnormality within the singularity, Holmes had recently explained Atlas' actual placement in time was after Solomon's incineration, and what Chaldea might possibly have to do with it.

Mashu and Gabrielle were off to the side, whispering to each other about recent revelations involving their organization. The director and the doctor's participation in the Fuyuki Holy Grail war, and their victory, had only raised concerns as Holmes continued to reveal more. Professor Lev was already outed as a pawn of the King of Magic, but the possibility Doctor Roman was too was… unnerving.

They had trusted him with so much information and authority, as they did Lev. He had the potential to bring down the operations at any time. But would he? He was always so helpful to them that suspicion was hard to place. He'd been endlessly forthcoming, and they trusted him.

More so for Mashu than Gabrielle, the shielder practically saw him as a father figure. He never did accept it, and often insisted there were better men than him… but that's what she still held. The doubt tugged terribly at her heart, but much of her screamed back to question it. There was just no way she could believe that. "Babbage never told us about his inquiry… Do you think he's also keeping tabs on the doctor from within?"

"Maybe…" the female master pondered. "I knew he was always mysterious, but I don't think…"

"In my view, he may well be an important player in this case… Take caution in what you share with him going forward," Holmes added. Apparently his ears were far better than they gave him credit for. He merely smirked before it faded back into a serious frown. "He cannot be trusted until his secrets are revealed… At the minimum, Doctor Roman knew about the conclusion of the Holy Grail War, and kept that information from you. That is reason enough to warrant suspicion."

Gabrielle nodded her head. Before Trihermes beeped, its latest inquiries processed within seconds. Holmes smiled.

"Now then, Miss Kyrielight… While I was scanning for answers pertaining to my case, I have come across an answer  _you_  seek… The name of the Heroic Spirit who granted you powers."

"Will she be able to activate the full power of her noble phantasm with the truth?" Astolfo yelled in excitement as his voice echoed in the large room. Mordred look at him and rolled her eyes as he clamped his mouth shut with both hands. Gabrielle and Mashu simply chuckled.

"Excitement of the truth? I like that!" he chuckled back. "I am unsure if it will or won't, but it does not matter. She has proven she will never cease to rise to the occasion! That she will be brave and fight to the end for the one thing she believes in… and I believe if she continues to do that, the time will come!"

The detective turned back to Mashu. "Well, Miss Kyrielight? Are you ready to hear the name of the Knight of the Round who saved you?"

Mashu wasn't the only one perked up in curiosity. Though she was practically frozen with anticipation, and her worries of Gudao temporarily pushed from her mind, Gawain and Mordred were silent. They already knew, but had always refrained from breaking the news. For a brief moment, they glanced to each other, then to Mashu as she clutched a hand to her heart. They would do nothing to stop this; It was time she knew.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," Holmes nodded. He was glad no one was going to stop his revelation from the truth; He would have had choice words on the matter if so. He opened his mouth… then quickly fell to his impulses. "To begin with-  _No,_  Mordred, your groans will not make me skip my long explanation! Do not rob me of this!"

Mordred rolled her eyes as Gabrielle and Astolfo laughed. Though she did not notice, Gawain held back a chuckle of his own.

"Now… How did Chaldea stabilize its summoning system? It was thanks to the shield you hold, the artifact that gathers heroic spirits: Chaldea's first true catalyst! There was once a meeting of such heroes at a mighty table known throughout the world. Sound familiar?"

"So that's why it acts as a homing beacon for the leyshifts," Gabrielle mused out loud and earned a smile from the detective. "It's the Round Table that gathers heroic spirits. Her shield is the Round Table!"

"More specifically, its core: the sacred round shield at the very center," Holmes corrected before turning towards Mashu. "The second Heroic Spirit summoned in 2010 was Chaldea's only successful Heroic Spirit fusion trial. He decried Chaldea's brutal experiments, but remained in the world to keep his host alive. Then, after the bombing of Chaldea, he entrusted her with all he had… the powers you now wield as the only knight to succeed in the quest for the Holy Grail!"

Gawain and Mordred kept their eyes levelled on Mashu as her eyes slowly widened with wonder. The list had narrowed down significantly to leave only one option. As she shivered in place, she turned to the two other knights. Mordred shot her a toothy yet apologetic grin as Gawain bowed lightly with a hand over his heart. Holmes merely puffed on his pipe and let the tall blonde answer. "There's not a single one of us who couldn't see it… but it was something you needed to learn for yourself. No doubt, Lady Mashu… you bear the same heart as Sir Galahad."

She remained quiet as enlightenment flared in her eyes like a supernova. Gawain nodded as Mordred watched silently. Suddenly, Mashu's knees gave out and she collapsed into her shield. Astolfo and Gabrielle were quick to rush to her side. They were her braces as she gently sank to the floor. "Mashu! Mashu are you okay!?"

"Y-Yes… My legs felt weak…But I don't feel pain... or surprise! I'm just very happy...! I finally know the name of the person who believed in me and saved my life!"

Astolfo and Gabrielle looked into her eyes and saw the first tears of joy. Her smile shimmered like a placid lake at dawn. "I'm just… This past day... I'm so,  _so_  happy right now…! Gawain… Mordred… Have I done his name justice?"

Gawain simply smiled at her and nodded. "Even in a different age, and among a different people, he would surely entrust his legacy to someone like himself… He'd be proud of you, Mashu."

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

The western village was aflame in the distance. Choked with growing suit and the pungent smell of burning flesh, half of its resident perished within its borders. The armored tidal wave had swallowed it whole with little remorse for elderly or children. Those that managed to escape were wise to never look back at the pursuing enemy, lest they saw their final defenders fall.

"Where is your rebellion hiding?" Sir Mordred questioned as she stabbed Clarent into the remaining leg of Hundred Face. The assassin groaned in agony, though she could not move her arms to grip her leg; They were pinned to the blood-soaked ground by two halberds wielded sentinels.

"Kill me!" she spat, making the Knight of the Round simply twist the crimson blade in place to widen the injury. The Hassan yelled in pain.

"I may as well… We'll find your stronghold eventually. There's only so many more mountains to the east."

Hundred Face's vision faded, but she chuckled. By herself, she had managed to stall enough time to spare some. Thanks to a lone warrior, they had received forewarning. A runner had found Hundred Face and her entourage on route to the village, and they sped their return to try and aid in the evacuation. Instead, all they could manage was to hamper the hungry pursuit of sharks in chummed waters. Even so, with a louder chuckle, she felt her body grow weak, but felt victorious in her final stand.

Nearly a quarter of her villagers and warriors lived and were escaping to Cursed Arm, and she had taken down nearly fifty enforcers by herself. With a growing laugh, she stared at Sir Mordred. "You will meet… your end at the hands… of Chaldea."

"I doubt that."

Sir Mordred quickly quartered the Hassan to end her life in that instant. The body soon began to dissolve into the golden dust that marked a servant's demise as the gifted knight dematerialized her blade. She looked back at her relatively fresh regiment. The unit was still near its relatively full strength of a thousand, and was ready to mount and ride towards the east once more. With another stray servant down, she could feel herself getting ever closer to her goal.

She grinned as she ushered her storm forward.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XI- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Commander!"

"Yes, Sir Agravain!" the knight enforcer answered as he ran over. This one was different even from the sentinels. Gleaming silver armor with blue accents adorned him from head to toe, much like the rest, but the tassels, plume, and cape sang of heroic prestige. This was a mammoth among elephants.

The Knight of the Round placed his finger on the map and showed it to the knight enforcer. There was a drawn line leading north from the southern village, and two more starting at the fortress to stretch northeast. The area between the two intersection points served as the most promising spot to search, so it should be their next destination. It sat in a saddle between two mountains, making its contours and location challenging yet perfect for hiding something large… like a settlement.

"I've studied the scout reports from the past few hours and have determined this is likely where the rebels have their stronghold. I wish to destroy them by tomorrow night in a combined attack."

"Combined attack?"

"Send a courier falcon to Sir Mordred… I would like their regiment's assistance by attacking from the west, and they will need the exact location without interruption. We shall come at them in force from the south… Tell her to destroy all in her path, lest they become allies for the rebels!"

"At once, Sir Agravain!"

* * *

**o==(=======- -XII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"It is complete… I'm sorry for the delays in reaching this point, but no further… Sir Gawain, Sir Mordred."

At the mention of their names, the two knights stared at Holmes as he took a small puff from his pipe. He continued to inspect what was on the system's display orb. "What do either of you know about the holy lance, Rhongomyniad, which currently rests in the hands of the Lion King?"

Gawain looked to Mordred, but she simply shrugged and shook her head. It was unsurprising he knew a little more. He nodded and answered for them. "Nothing in detail. The king had several other treasures aside from the holy sword… Rhongomyniad was one of these. The Knights of the Round never learned its particular details… However, Merlin did refer to it as the "Tower of the End." He called it a pillar of light far across the sea to the west of Britain… That which stands at the World's End, beyond the horizon, but that never made sense."

"It is indeed both, as absurd as it sounds," the detective confirmed. He turned to face the group, noting Mashu had risen to her feet once more next to Gabrielle and Astolfo. Even Medusa looked particularly interested. "One is a gigantic tower that pierces this world.  _That_  is the essence of the holy lance, given form. We were told that 'the holy lance stands tall.' It actually is a tower, but it is out of human reach… After all, it is at the World's End. Thus, it is eternally distant. The Tower stands beyond the world of humans, yet always watches over it."

He took a quick puff of his pipe before blowing a ring of smoke into the air. "The other lance is in the hands of the Lion King. That one is like a shadow the Tower dropped onto the earth… It is like a personal weapon that allows one to wield the powers and authority of the Tower."

"So the Tower is the main body, and the lance is its remote terminal?" Mashu inquired. Gawain and Mordred's eyes were slowly widening with every revelation of the weapon. Even if they were still piecing together the possibilities, it already sounded like something far beyond what they thought.

"A satisfactory example, Miss Kyrielight… The Tower stands at the end of the world, and its administrator wields the lance. The question is, why does the Tower pierce the planet…? There is a theory that our human world is nothing more than one of the textured layers that wrap the surface of the planet, like a carpet. To the planet, this is the consciousness of the intelligent lifeforms that reign supreme.

"In other words, realms governed by laws?" Medusa asked, which earned a nod and smile. His audience was a good one today.

"The 'carpet' that maintains the laws of physics is our world. It is stitched to the planet so that it does not peel away. This seems to be the phenomenon called the Tower of the End. It is also not limited to Britain… There are multiple such pillars located throughout the world. One is the holy lance in the hands of the Lion King and… as you may have guessed, this tower can shake the very fabric of the world."

"To think her majesty had something that powerful…" Gawain muttered. He swallowed, unsure what turn may be taken next. "What does the Lion King intend to do with it…?"

"By my guess… It's likely that the Lion King intends to use the holy lance as the Tower." Gawain and Mordred looked to each other uncertainly. Holmes merely continued. "The Lion King built the Holy City into a utopia, and gathered selected humans. Not merely pure humans, but humans that will remain pristine under  _any_  circumstance."

"The holy selection, where they purged those not deemed worthy…" Gabrielle added. Gawain clenched his fists as the images flashed before him again.

"According to Hermes' calculations, the holy lance can absorb five hundred souls. The Holy City was built atop the Holy Land in a single night. You may think it an impossible feat, but the truth is simple… That city is the lance itself. Therefore, the people brought to the city are meant to be stored within the lance. The Lion King claimed that the pure humans would be protected, but the truth is… that they've been sealed within with no possible escape."

A scowl was quickly growing on Mordred's face. She looked to her feet in contemplation while Gawain glared elsewhere. He looked towards Holmes, and the detective realized his harsh stare was not leveled at him. Still, he found himself without words upon his tongue.

"You have to have felt it too, didn't you, Gawain…?" Mashu asked calmly. He looked to her in confusion. "If you were too angered at the one who guarded the gate, I understand… but… when I looked upon that place… Dread. I felt dread and despair. It terrified me. I... can believe how it's the shell of the holy lance."

"Mashu is right… I felt it too." All eyes turned to Mordred as her fists shook. "Lancelot as well… likely… That place looked like home, but it felt closer to Morgan's lair."

Gawain grit his teeth. He was not looking forward to this conversation with his king. "Then what of the people? Will they be forced into oppression under the guise of good will?"

"It is no matter of life or death. Everyone in the Holy City will be absorbed into the lance. The holy lance is similar to the Atlas Institute. It is a shelter, Sir Gawain. Yet, it is no place to live."

Holmes emitted an aura of seriousness, the smile long gone from his face. He took a puff from his pipe as the room stayed silent, waiting for his answer. Mordred practically shook in her place while Gawain remained stalwart, outwardly prepared to hear the truth his mind did not want. He knew he would always believe in the king and serve loyally, but for that apply to such horrendous acts made him second guess himself. He steeled himself as Holmes began.

"All within are processed as  _elements required for good humans_ … Eventually, the Holy City will converge into a single tower where only a compressed hell awaits those within. The people were not gathered to live in a utopia…No, they were collected as ideal samples of humanity. Samples to be overseen and guarded by the Lion King for eternity. The top of humanity's value, to be displayed in a show windo-"

**"No! Shut up!** _**SHUT UP!** _ **There's no way father would ever do something so vile to Camelot! I don't believe you! Father is better than that! Father wouldn't dream of doing that to the kingdom! To anyone!"**

She no longer cared who heard. She didn't care if she would be embarrassed about it later for blurting it out in front of Gawain. In that second, all Mordred could feel was anger and disbelief that her father would ever commit something that disgusting. With her rage unchecked, the knight's tantrum ran free.

Gawain's eyes widened in shock as he looked towards Mordred. As all eyes fell upon the knight, she shook with barely contained rage; She may even start attacking Holmes in an outburst of fury like she apparently had during in the fourth singularity. He remained wary in case she did…

However, Gawain did not see the overly temperamental and boastful Mordred at that moment. Gazing upon her expression and hearing those specific words in defense of the King of Knights' integrity… his doubt vanished. If she was truly the Knight of Treachery she was before, then what had happened to make her see their king differently? Or rather… did she always think of Arturia so highly?

"Mordred…" he practically whispered, but she didn't hear.

**"The one in London was evil because of the grail's corruption and that bastard Magic King! There's no way she's not corrupted! She has to be corrupted! Father wouldn't do this unless-!"**

"But in the end, her acts may not be evil. Is she not trying to protect the people?" she definitely heard that.

Her glare shot to Medusa and she stomped towards her. Without thinking, Gawain held his hand out to stop her, and surprisingly, it worked. She stopped with his arm across her breastplate as she glared at the blindfolded rider. Gabrielle looked uneasily between the two, and Mashu was ready to jump in at a moment's notice. Holmes merely took another breath of his pipe and watched, ever calm and collected.

**"What the hell did you say, Medusa!?"**

The rider shook her head. "Do not get me wrong, Mordred… I've done enough questionable things in my past to know… All in the act of protecting my sisters from those who sought them and my head… To me, they were wrong and I was right. As history tells, to them it was the opposite. Is it so hard to believe the Lion King would see herself like that? That the end result will justify her means?"

The usually silent rider had said all she needed to, and stared at the troubled saber with lingering surprise. The amount of hidden admiration she had for Arturia was beyond surprising, but she was used to keeping a stoic face. The question had to be asked though, and if Arturia was not corrupted, then this was the obvious reason for the Lion King's actions. Sometimes the best intentions are not seen so well by others.

Mordred seemed to slowly crumble as the words sank in. "But… But for father to order such atrocities for her noble ideals..."

Medusa continued without doubt. "If they vanish from this period, they will no longer fight the rebels or the Sun King. No one will fight. They will be at peace. ' _I will protect the people of my land'_  sounds like something Arturia would say, would she not?"

Gawain studied the knight before him to keep his own outrage in check. Mordred was equally at a loss of words as her anger faded into a mess of confusion and disbelief. She almost looked like a lost puppy as Gawain stared down at her. He could agree with her concern of what their king could somehow think. Their eyes met in a simple glance, and he saw desperation in her eyes and the shame she felt for being seen. She wasn't hiding anything anymore, and he silently took the opportunity to observe as much as he could to learn how wrong he was.

This was definitely Mordred, but it was the true one. The one he never saw, nor anyone else. Had Jekyll and some others known of this?

Thankfully, Mashu did not seem so convinced of the Lion King's motivation either. She glanced back to Holmes hopefully. "…There's more to it, isn't there? The Lion King's Holy Selection has a deeper meaning to it."

"Unfortunately so…" Holmes began, regathering their attention… except Mordred, who looked at the ground in brooding thought. "Yes… The Lion King will turn the Holy City into the Tower of the End. You all know the implications of that, I'm sure… The creation of the Tower will turn its surroundings into the World's End instead of remaining the human world."

"Then in exchange for creating a complete world known as the Tower, the world outside of the Tower will disappear…" Gabrielle now looked disgusted. "The Lion King is not just trying to protect the people of her own country."

"No, she intends to discard everything except her people. Something her knights have been doing consistently in their purges and raids," Holmes added as the orb disappeared behind him. The system had finally run out of energy to even project the screen. The lines that raced across the many surfaces slowly faded. "And that destruction has already begun… This singularity is an exception among exceptions because it is already a place that exists nowhere in the world."

"So if we traveled outside of the area..." Gabrielle started.

"You would find nothing but the world's end… This is not the world of King Solomon anymore, rather the singularity's culprit is now the god-like Lion King… and her plan must be stopped at all costs."

Gawain sighed as he tried to figure out how to break the news to her king. He could only hope she would take it well. Still surprised at Mordred's reaction, he looked towards the knight once more to see her still lost in thought. Holmes had noticed and slowly walked over to the pair. With their eyes turned to face him, he stopped and took a small puff of his pipe. He could sense their uncertainty once more at what their king had become; It was obvious and expected.

"I understand that wasn't something you would've liked to hear... but the truth must be told," Holmes spoke as he let out the puff. "But what I revealed was the truth of the Lion King... not the truth of King Arthur. You see them as one in the same, yet they are not... Take comfort in knowing, that one person can turn out very differently depending on their experiences and choices. I'm sure there are many fine examples of that in Chaldea, are there not?"

"What are you getting at...?" Mordred sulked as she glared at him. He simply chuckled and gave a comforting smile.

"I'm saying that if you help guide your liege, as I hope she has for the both of you, this will be the last time you deal with the case of a Lion King." Holmes' smile was all knowing. "…Now! Let's make for the surface... If I recall correctly, you have a master who may be in dire need of assistance, no?"


	13. Chapter XII: Our Unlikely Ally

How had things turned out so wrong in just ten minutes?

After leading them to Atlas true entrance, Holmes had apologized he couldn't join Chaldea yet, wished them luck, and swiftly departed. With the help of Mashu and Medusa, the master had been able to change out of her damaged battlesuit and into her regular master's attire and breathing mask. Refreshed and eager to return, they'd all agreed time shouldn't be wasted any further; They'd exit Atlas, mount up, and fly back to the village.

…As if it was going to be that simple. Though the sandstorm had dissipated, they ran out of the sandstone hallway to find themselves in the midst of another storm. Sir Lancelot and his troops had been waiting silently in ambush, and everything went to hell the second one of the cloak-wearing knight sentinel dropped down and nearly tore Medusa's leg off. Now Gabrielle was doing all she could to close the terrible cut as Astolfo and Mashu struggled to fend off the surrounding enforcers.

Steel clashed and glimmered over the stifling desert air as Mordred ran rampant to drag their attention away. She was caught in a stalemate; The sentinels worked in tandem to keep the wild saber from gaining any momentum. With very slash, kick, and growl, she struggled to get to Gawain, who was fighting the real threat alone… and he wasn't fairing well.

With his frustration and disbelief raged beneath his armor, Gawain slammed his sword hard against Sir Lancelot's guard; It barely budged. The enemy knight merely stared with calm composure as determination burned within his steady gaze. Though he swore to try to patch his shortcomings, it was impossible for Gawain to keep his calm against his grudge, especially with the words he'd just so casually muttered. Yes… for this moment, Gawain's open disgust and fury was more than justified.

 **"Lancelot!"**  Gawain roared as Excalibur Galantine glanced clean off Arondight's guard.  **"You would serve the king, even knowing about the lance!? Even though you know it's wrong!?"**

"Oh? I thought you would be one of those more open to the thought of me serving without question, Gawain… How many times must I state, the loyalty to my king is absolute?" With prana forced into his blade, Sir Lancelot discharged the energy as a shockwave of unrelenting force. It staggered the Chaldean knight and forced him back. "Once the Holy Selection is complete and the city is filled with worthy humans, the door to the Tower of the End will open. The Lion King declared it to be so, when we of the Round Table were first summoned."

Sir Lancelot parried several of Gawain's angered slashes with ease before leaping into the air. He brought his blade down hard, and it crashed right through Gawain's guard. Had the Chaldean not rolled away at the last moment, the cut into his armor may have costed him his arm. With occasional glances towards Gawain, Gabrielle grit her teeth as Medusa sat up with a wince. Once her wound was healed, she could possibly send a boost to the beleaguered knight.

"We swore to obey those words. In the name of that ideal, we cut down our allies, the Crusaders," Sir Lancelot continued as his swift strikes grew more forceful by the second. Gawain could not rise to his feet under the onslaught as he attempted to fend off every lethal strike. "We decided to become the enemy of all people living in this era... even as we sensed an inhuman will from our king."

 **"Inhuman!?"**  Gawain asked as his eyes flew wide. The split second of surprise allowed Arondight to break through his guard, slice through the cauldron, and cut deeply into his shoulder. Gawain roared with anguish and anger as Sir Lancelot swiftly kicked his side. He tumbled against the sand as Excalibur Galantine flew from his weakened grasp. Though agony filled his mind, he quickly scrambled for his sword as the enemy knight walked slowly to the fallen Chaldean.

Mordred continued to fight off the sentinels that surrounded her in her struggle to get to Gawain. As Sir Lancelot raised his blade, Gabrielle tried to raise her hand to fire a spell. Her eyes widened as a Sentinel crashed past Astolfo, but Medusa was faster. The agile rider winced, but grabbed the master and leapt away; Astolfo followed quickly after, but Mashu and Medusa shared a silent gaze.

Without hesitation, the shielder dashed past the sentinels as her enraged eyes glared at the Lion King's knight. Medusa and Astolfo had insisted Gabrielle would be safe. With her muscles overflowing with a new resolve that sang from her heart, she ran. With shield gripped tightly, she leapt with all her strength.

Sir Lancelot scoffed. "This talk is over… It is clear you will not object to that, so I will take your heads myself!"

Arondight came down with the force of an avalanche, only to be stopped in its tracks by Mashu's shield as she landed. The strike resonated like a gong, but the shielder grit her teeth and held her ground. She glared fiercely into Sir Lancelot's eyes and made him momentarily flinch.  _'This presence… That look!'_

The shielder growled.  **"Now you've pissed me off!"**

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter XII: Our Unlikely Ally** _

**-=======)==o**

"…Lady Mashu." Gawain groaned out as he pushed himself onto his feet.

"You withstood a direct blow from my Arondight!? No… that aura-!"

 **"This is a complete outrage!"** Mashu roared at the enemy knight.  **"The spirit within me has passed on, but I know he would agree! So, I will speak on his behalf! Sir Lancelot! Have you taken leave of your senses!?"**

"M-My senses!? You dare to scold  _me!?"_  he yelled back. He slashed wildly with Arondight only to be deflected easily by the shielder; He was hesitating, but Mashu was a mountain. Gawain gaped at the sheer ease that Mashu had blocked.

 **"This is pure indignation! Is this the knight that King Arthur respected the most!?"**  Mashu roared once more, then made a point to bash the knight with her shield. She sent him staggering backwards even with his active gift and blessings.  **"If you doubt the king, then investigate the king! If the king is wrong, then fight the king!** _ **That**_ **should be your chivalry. That is the** _ **duty**_ **which only you can fulfill!"**

Sir Lancelot stared in surprise. "That insolence that one shouldn't show to one's parents…!"

"Mashu! You can't fight him alone! We need Bedivere-!" Gabrielle yelled while panting through her mask. She quickly flinched as Astolfo blocked an incoming strike with his sword. With graceful finesse, he twirled his blade like a rapier, disarmed the enforcer, and speared his heart.

"Don't worry, Gabby! I will never,  _ever_  lose to this despicable man!" she yelled with blinding resolve. Gawain looked on in shock as the shielder began to glow. "My shield, my armor, and my breast scream in challenge! Because… Because…!"

It started with a golden whirlwind that danced around the shielder. A blinding flash erupted from Mashu and brought the fighting to a halt. The sand whipped past like a stampede of cattle, and even Mordred was forced to cover her eyes against the onslaught. As it slowly faded, the densely packed speckles of mana fell like snow around the glistening ball of light that surrounded Mashu. Mashu's silhouette stood stalwart and proud in the diminishing glow. When she appeared, there wasn't a single Chaldean gaze that didn't stare at her in surprise.

 **"Sir Lancelot!? Are you alright!?"**  One of the sentinels cried out.

 **"…Cease your actions!"**  he cried out as he too stared at the shielder's new appearance.

Her saint graph had flared with life and finally manifested what she could not before. Sharpened like her resolve, a royal sword lay clasped to her side as a purple waist cape blew gently against it. Steeled like her beliefs, gauntlets and leg guards manifested to embrace her slender form. Imposing like the glare she leveled at Sir Lancelot, her magical energy presence had blossomed to rival her fellow Chaldean knights. There she stood before her opponent and resonated like a newly lit beacon.

In that moment, Sir Lancelot was confused by the hesitation his body was giving him. For some reason, his will to fight the shielder was… diminishing?

"I am Mashu Kyrielight, heir to the true name of the Heroic Spirit Galahad! I swear on this body, on this saint graph… I will cleanse this filth from the Round Table!" she roared and made Sir Lancelot's eyes widen at the name. With experienced grace, she drew her sword and pointed it at the stunned knight. Mordred smirked, and Gawain felt a smile grow on his face.  **"Have at thee, Sir Lancelot!"**

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

The courier falcon sent to Sir Mordred's Regiment had returned to Sir Agravain the next morning. Due to both the adjutant's desire to reposition the regiment for a better flank plus the distance to the allied unit, there was no other choice but to attack once night had fallen; This was as he planned and notified, so there was no issue. The true concern was if it would be delayed even further with the traps they encountered as they pushed northward. It appeared the Chaldeans were a lot more thorough in their blockading efforts than he would want to admit.

But they were getting better at discovering the traps.

A sentinel fired an arrow into the mountainside just ahead. It struck the root of a bush and detonated a hidden rune. The small landslide of boulders would have crushed a squad underneath, but it instead littered the path as a small nuisance. Sir Agravain nodded in approval as the enforcer simply drew another arrow in preparation for the next target.

They did not have to worry about archers since the village was likely trying to remain hidden. A single shot from one of the servants would immediately give away the exact location of the village to Sir Agravain. He smirked. Thanks to his unusual movements to the flank, he assumed they didn't realize he knew their location... not to mention the new trump card he received.

"Sir Agravain… We will reach the destination within the hour. What will you have us do?"

"Set up a makeshift camp. Make it look like we're at a loss. Send the remaining scouts in all directions… Make a show of scanning for traps… Whatever it takes."

"Understood," the mounted, caped knight nodded beside him. "And the order to move on the village?"

"We will attack at nightfall. Have everyone notified  _after_  camp is laid down."

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

"We have word from the hunting groups gathering the final food stores. There's another regiment approaching from the west, half a day out. Likely the one that attacked Hundred Face Hassan's village," the human assassin relayed within the long house. Cursed Arm narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Any word from Hundred Face?"

"We have not heard from her since she left…" the man looked uncertain. "Should… we keep sear-"

"Call off the search… I'm afraid she likely fell to stall them," Cursed Arm spoke evenly, though his chest ached. He and Hundred Face had spent many months cooperating to keep their villages alive and in contact in hopes to form a true alliance someday… now she was gone like the many others.

"We have no traps in that area," a worried Serenity pointed out.

"I'll inform Scathach and Kiritsugu to do what they can before tonight," Gudao nodded swiftly. "They should be able to buy at least some time for us."

Serenity looked to him in concern. She fiddled with her thumbs. "Any word from Gabrielle?"

Gudao shook his head and cursed. From the tabletop comms device's visual feed, Doctor Roman mimicked the gesture before he spoke up. "Their blip on the scanner has them in the same position they were last night. Some minor movements but… I'm unsure if it's the standard aberration readings or they're within Atlas."

"Let's hope it's the latter," Gudao nodded toward Serenity, but she looked away slowly. It had only been a few days, and the assassin had grown very attached to his best friend. Her first genuine human contact in however many years likely had everything to do with it, not to mention his best friend's magnet of a personality. "Roman, you still can't detect the regiment to the north?"

"The guerrilla regiments wear weaker armor and specialized cloaks. It trades protection for better magical energy signature dispersion. It's the same cloaks some of our archers and Arash have managed to get from the fallen," Cursed Arm chimed in. "They should be easier to defeat than the standard army to the south."

"But they still have numbers," Gudao mused, which the assassin agreed with a nod. The master rubbed a hand on his face in stress, silently cursing the situation; Fou licked the other in a comforting attempt.

Stalling and creating a stalemate with one knight and his regiment was difficult, but the second one made it a dire challenge. In the now likely worst-case scenario, the village would be invaded. They already had the five extra servants that were healed and ready to deploy, and there wouldn't be more battle ready until the following morning. All he could do was hope that was enough, but a deep dread told him it wasn't. Shaken from his thoughts by a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he looked toward the younger assassin.

"It's alright, Gudao… You've made our people believers," Serenity offered soothingly with a hopeful smile. "I believe we'll make it through this."

The concern in both their eyes whispered otherwise.

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

For twenty minutes, the duel between Mashu and Sir Lancelot raged… and it was almost one sided.

The gifted knight cursed under his breath as Mashu swung her shield in an uppercut, sending a shockwave of fiery prana towards him. He dodged to the right swiftly before focusing energy into his blade-

His body once more refused to ignite its full power. He slammed whatever he mustered down on the charging shielder to halt her advance. Though it did, his bones rattled, and he winced in pain as Mashu bashed the shield into his face. Around them, his enforcers only watched in shock, for if they engaged them or the allies and broke his order, the duel would be tarnished. But he had been faltering…

' _These strikes-!'_  His sword struck the shield to stop another powerful bash that-

Woosh! He jumped backwards to evade the sudden slice from her sword. Sir Lancelot deflected a swift stab before he threw his own slash at her. She effortlessly batted the sword to the side before ramming the shield into his torso.

Though he wanted to take this fight more seriously, his body was against it. It felt sluggish and shivered with desperation, but it was obvious why. This was someone he couldn't bring himself to face, and it frustrated him beyond measure. He blocked a downward strike with Arondight but was sent staggering again from another terrible shield bash.

The disappointment and scrutiny in Mashu's eyes continued to unnerve the gifted knight.  **"Are you awake yet, Sir Lancelot!? If you still fail to understand, I will demolish your castle next!"**

"That far…!?" Gawain grunted in surprise. The spiritual-healing was visually repairing his shoulder wound, though he still clutched it and winced.

Mordred bellowed with wild laughter, making the idle sentinels stare at her in confusion.  **"You tell him, Mashu! Kick his ass!"**

"…No, you're right, Mashu…" Sir Lancelot spoke firmly, and stunned the remaining knight enforcers and Chaldeans. The shielder was the only one undisturbed.

Arondight slowly lowered to his side. "…I am being defeated by an unblessed Knight of the Round Table. I can no longer name myself among the Lion King's knights… My foolishness is hardly gone, but… I never had a reason to fight you."

"…You're finally being honest with yourself," Gawain scoffed as he approached the pair from where he observed. He moved slowly, though the blazing sun granted him extra strength. "Tch... It was obvious that you didn't want to fight… But, you finally admitted defeat in the face of some serious stubbornness."

"But why now?" Gabrielle dared to call out from her knees. She'd just finished patching up Medusa's terrible injury, but she was far from strong. It was unlikely she would be ready to battle, or bring out the Pegasus for that matter.

"If I was to say… It would be because of their bond as father and son," Gawain surmised as he glared carefully at the offending knight.

"I don't think so, Gawain. He only saw Lancelot as a father while he was a boy. That's what Galahad's saint graph is declaring right now," Mashu stated as she sheathed her blade.

"Lancelot and Galahad never got along that well… Tch, Even I knew that," Mordred declared as she hopped over to Gabrielle to visually ensure she was alright. Astolfo kept a curious yet wary eye on the nearby enforcers in case they tried something.

"No, um, I actually wanted to be a good dad, but…" Sir Lancelot's gaze became focused once more. There was no need to be frustrated with them anymore even with his overwhelming shame; This was a battle he couldn't win. "…It matters not. Upon my defeat, my life is in your hands."

"So we can execute him and return to the village? We're hard pressed for time," Mordred voiced without hesitation. Gawain looked to her and considered the option; She had a point. He was a dangerous opponent to keep alive, and he still smoldered with frustration he'd follow a malicious plan so sightlessly.

"Why not an ally? We could definitely use more of those, especially with what we have to break through," Gabrielle added. Astolfo's eyes lit up as if he had just realized that was an option, which was likely the case.

In truth, Gabrielle was worried. Even if the knight said his life was in their hands, the enforcers could still turn to attack them. They would be able to defeat them in time, but it was impossible to get out of the scuffle unscathed, let alone further serious casualties. She glanced to Mordred and Gawain, who both looked hesitant and uncertain, but Mashu spoke first.

"If that happens, it needs to happen now," Mashu demanded. Her heart was tearing itself to shreds in worry for Gudao. She glared at Sir Lancelot. "Will you be our ally, or will we end you here!?"

He and his troops remained silent. The gifted knight was well aware where his men's loyalty stood, and he was grateful for that. To Gawain and Mordred's surprise, Sir Lancelot dared to slowly nod. "…As if I have a choice… Very well then… but before I make my decision, there is a place I want to show you."

"We don't have time for your obstructionist request!" she yelled back, and he swiftly flinched under her glare.

"Please listen… If I die, then there will be no one left to speak of it. No matter what I decide, I'd like to avoid this place going unnoticed…" he countered firmly. He took another deep breath and stared resolutely into Mashu's eyes. "These men will provide transportation… though you'll have to share some steeds. It is on route to the former fortress… So I will not be delaying you further in my request in the least."

Mashu looked towards Gabrielle. As she stared, Mordred and Gawain quietly observed the shielder's eyes for the first time. They swirled with a storm of conflict, uncertainty, and even pleading hope. Her need to defend those she cares about drove her to such a vast range of emotion, and her clenched grip on her shield told them how stressed she was becoming.

The orange-haired master nodded and looked towards Sir Lancelot. "I'll agree to this… request. But we move. Right now. I'm not keeping my best friend waiting."

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

"How are the walls, Da Vinci?"

"About as high as we can make them with rocks… Gotta say, El-Melloi, your little earth spells are quite handy at times like this~!"

The caster nodded calmly while the inventor laughed. He was supervising the various projects around the village while Medea prepared a special magic circle within one of the secured caves. Of the many shelters, that one was to be reserved for Gudao due to its proximity to the town's southern gate. That entrance, along with the northern and eastern approaches, was being fortified as much as possible with the help of the servants. The caster was better suited than most to construct the defenses, but that didn't mean others weren't as capable.

"Woah!" A Saracen archer yelled in surprise as he jumped back. Though the thrown boulder would not have hit him, the sight of the flying earth was more than enough to cause a gut reaction.

"Sorry about that, warrior," came the gruff reply from further down the snaking trail. Its concealment was being completely torn apart in favor of defense, and few servants were as physically handy at throwing the large pieces as the bare chested, scar riddled berserker. Flexing his arms as Beowulf squat next to another boulder, he quickly stood up and hurled the piece of earth to the makeshift wall. He smirked as it landed perfectly in place next to the previous one.

Nearby workers were eyeing the feats of strength with wide eyes, which partially slowed the progress of stake planting. Other warriors were helping to build additional barricades and defenses within the town, which did not bring much comfort to the villagers making final storage preparations. Only the children remained unshaken, even with the coming storm.

As they moved food and water into the shelters, they passed by the village elder. He ran down a small checklist of supplies each cave should have. Cursed Arm stood next to him as he tried to placate any concerns to the best of his abilities. It was hard to calm them down, but thanks to Chaldea, many believed they would make it through the oncoming storm.

"Gudao!"

The young man had been running through strategies in his mind as he looked over the village from his spot on the roof; He didn't realize he had been that focused. Turning around, he nodded towards the black-haired, Irish lancer as he bowed. Both of Diarmuid's spears were at the ready after having just arrived from helping Scathach and Kiritsugu outside of town. Some dust fell from his green bodysuit as he righted himself to look at the master.

"What's the situation with that northern regiment?" Gudao asked.

"They seem better adept at handling traps. They will arrive after sunset even with our current stalls... and are led by Sir Mordred."

"Mordred… shit," Gudao sighed and clenched his fists. They still didn't know who was in the southern force, or what either of their gifts could possibly do. "I'll call back Kiritsugu and Scathach then… and assign their posts on arrival. Thank you, Diarmuid."

"Understood," he nodded. Turning around swiftly, he began his dash back towards the harrying servants.

Upon disappearing around the mountainside that flanked the town, Jeanne hopped onto the roof with a small jug of water. She approached with a small, comforting smile before offering him the container. He took it with a simply nod and some murmured thanks before uncorking the top. With a head thrown back, he chugged the cold water, and as it swiftly emptied, she filled with concern.

"Gudao… you shouldn't-"

He brought the jug down to his side and coughed. After wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his free arm, he smiled solemnly at Jeanne. "Sorry… I'm just a little stressed. I don't want to fail these people."

"A little stressed is an understatement," the ruler reprimanded with a sigh as she approached him to took a closer look. Though his eyes were weary, at least he seemed to have gotten plenty of rest the past night. "You need to take it easier. As the closest master, Chaldea's channels run through you to us… You're making some of us worried about your wellbeing."

"Is it Kintoki again?" Gudao sighed as Jeanne nodded. "I swear, he's too upstanding and friendly sometimes… I'm sorry. I'm just… a bit terrified, to be honest."

Jeanne put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled. "We'll make it through. For their sake."

Gudao looked into her eyes and slowly nodded. "For their sake…"

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"How much longer?" Sir Mordred grunted as her boots clanked against the rocky ground.

"Six more hours."

 _'Six!?'_  The gifted knight rolled her eyes and growled, making the closest enforcer inch away as they marched. Sir Mordred was never one for patience, especially with her prize so close at hand. Her ticket into the walls, and the safety of the lance's barriers, was already within sight in the distant mountains. She couldn't see the village, but she could feel it. It shook her bones with excitement and eagerness. Her father's further praise and approval was close at hand!

"Have you encountered any more traps?"

"Two in the past hour. Both were runes of high caliber."

"Then we're definitely on the right track. Keep marching! I want us looking better than Sir Agravain's metal heads ever could!"

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Thank the heavens you're alright!" Doctor Roman exclaimed within the control room. Gabrielle's blue-tinted projection simply nodded back, though it was partially distorted and constantly flickering. The connection wasn't stable and would clearly drop at any second. "We were relieved to see your signal start moving hours ago. Did you find Atlas? The answers? Where are you now?"

"One question at a time, genius," Gabrielle rolled her eyes. Tesla chuckled next to Doctor Roman as he scratched the back of his head. "It's a lot to explain... We did find Atlas, and the answers, but right now we're in a refugee camp setup by Sir Lancelot of the Lion King."

Tesla and the doctor looked to each other like she just sprouted four heads. The servant spoke while Roman attempted to find his tongue. "Can you at least explain why you're there?"

"Well, to put it simply… We're trying to make him an ally! I'm about to help Mashu with the parley."

She just sprouted a fifth head at this point. "…Why would he turn now?"

"It's a little complicat-… I'm just checking in while the connection holds up so you know we're A-okay! When we're don-... head back to the village to give everyone all the details."

"Sounds like everything's fine then," Tesla nodded while crossing his arms. "They're currently shoring up the defenses. The enemy has not attacked yet but we've got two regiments bearing down on the village."

"Two!? Wha-… -ou mean-… how-… is the-… seco-…"

"Gabby, you're cutting out! Say again?"

The connection fizzled out. "We lost her."

Doctor Roman sighed and looked at the blip on the scanners once more to note their location. They were in a small alcove hidden on the border of the western mountains and the desert which was roughly a few hours' flight of the village. At the very least they were a stone's throw from the village compared to before. He scratched the back of his head once more before he typed to establish connection to Gudao's transmitter. At the very least he had to let them know the other team seemed to be alright… as well as figure out how to tell them about this new development.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Sir Lancelot… you've been giving penance this entire time…" Gawain mumbled as the gifted knight nodded his head slowly. Nestled between the dunes and a towering mountain, this little gem remained out of sight so it may be nurtured as a lone flower.

The hidden camp, nearly a village in its own right, was filled with the vibrant noise of a thriving community. Mountain folk, desert dwellers, and refugees alike all found comfortable shelter from the fighting within the khaki tent town. A well provided water, and an arrived hunting party of enforcers brought back food in the distance. Some children appeared from a tent, ran happily around a distant vanquisher, then disappeared behind another.

As the Chaldeans looked about in astonishment, the gifted knight merely spoke, without a hint of emotion. "Those chosen by the Holy Selection are sent to the Holy City… but, I was free to do with stragglers as I wished. The king never ordered me to execute them."

He motioned to the many knights that helped protect the camp, practically a regiment in number. Sentinels, vanquishers, and hunters alike all helped with even the most mundane chores like cooking and cleaning. "There is also no small number of knight enforcers who were disillusioned by the king's orders. They also needed a place to stay, so I have left the refugees in the care of these knights. They're my personal guerrilla unit."

"But… then why did you continue to follow the Lion King's orders if you were also disillusioned with the goals?" Gabrielle questioned. Her interest was split between learning and getting back to her best friend as soon as possible. But they needed allies too...

"Do not get me wrong… I still feel my king's quest is noble. The wish to preserve mankind from the extinction of the Magic King's fire is something I agree with... but the needless slaughter of those not selected is not. I merely felt I could accomplish more if I were alive."

"It's still completely wrong," Mashu chimed in, then turned to face the larger knight with a firm glare. He quickly shrank under her scrutiny. "Inviting people and forcing them to stay… I saw what those purge knights did to the chosen. They don't have a choice when picked, even if they're being separated from their family! How can you call that just?"

Sir Lancelot was at a momentary loss of words, which Mordred took advantage of to glare at the knight as well. "But everyone in the Round Table accepted it… because the Lion King was still King Arthur, right? Then how did she become this Lion King you call her now? What makes father so different than how she used to be!? So insane in her ideal!?"

"I do not know… so I cannot answer. When we were summoned here to this time, she was already like this. There was no King of Magic, nor grail if that's the answer you seek…"

Mordred looked troubled. Gawain once more looked to her with sympathy. Medusa stepped forward to gain the group's attention. "By the way she acts… her actions and decisions leading to her goal… I've seen this all before."

"Medusa?" Astolfo questioned as he tilted his head.

"It is similar to how the Greek gods looked upon my time with such… indifference," she began. "If the holy lance is indeed such a powerful and divine construct, then prolonged exposure to it could have changed who she is and how she thinks... but that would have taken centuries."

"It's still possible… She was a legend that lived in the earth, but the holy lance could have changed her to a legend that sits in the heavens. An attempt to build a utopia with human logic would include the opinion of the people. But she didn't choose to do that… she just acted. It didn't even occur to her," Mashu concluded firmly. She was always much smarter than most realized unless seen in the presence of Gudao and Lord El Melloi II.

Sir Lancelot gazed to her cautiously as she slowly nodded. "If she thinks like a god, she could believe in the idea that  _'humans have value, but human lives do not.'_  The result of this thinking is the Holy City Camelot and her plans for it to serve as a symbol of pure humanity… the opinion of a god."

"It explains everything from her view to her powers, blessings, and gifts," Medusa added. "If she couldn't understand humans before, then it's only grown worse. All she can understand is her intentions, and whether or not the people accept her gifts or not."

"So she's not just using a divine lance, but it has turned her into something else? It's influencing her to that extent?" Gabrielle summarized. "Now we understand why her actions are so much more atrocious than our Arturia's."

Mordred looked beyond relieved, which made Gawain chuckle. She didn't notice. "Then it's not the real father! It's the stupid lance's fault! It's influencing her!"

"To think the Lion King has fallen that far…" Sir Lancelot growled out loud. With determination in his eyes, and Mashu's words ringing in his head, he knew his new course. This had to be corrected. He had to set his king straight, even if he had to fight her to do so like the knights did upon their summoning. "Chaldea… I will lend you my aid. Let us discuss this alliance so we can get you to the village in a timely manner."

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

Gawain was searching the camp for the possible whereabouts of Astolfo and Mordred. While the three were dismissed to get supplies, Mashu, Medusa, and Gabrielle were quickly making terms for their new alliance with Sir Lancelot. That meant they needed to collect as fast and efficiently as possible so they can make for a hasty return… except Astolfo and Mordred had somehow vanished, including their magical energy signatures.

He looked into a tent, startling a small family of refugees. They hurriedly moved to the back of the tent in fear of the knight, and he smiled comfortingly in an attempt to calm them. It failed and only made them cower further. With a sigh, he brought the tent flap back down and shook his head as his heart grew heavy. He had gotten used to the villagers treating him decently since helping them that he forgot how others felt thanks to his counterpart.

Familiar giggling snapped him from rising shame. He quickly looked towards one of the larger tents ahead. With a steady gait, he approached its flap, nodded to the knight enforcer standing guard, then peeked within. It was a supply tent, but for equipment rather than food or water; While potentially helpful, these were far from essential materials for their journey.

He stared at Astolfo as he wrapped one of the guerrilla knight cloaks over his own and laughed. Mordred stood nearby with one tied around her bulky armor, and a sour look obviously levelled on the giddy rider. He pondered about the piece of cloth that they first saw with Arash. It gave the ability to conceal one's presence like an assassin, and Medea had managed to decipher its intricacies. They'd be able to produce them in Chaldea when they got back, but for now, it was the enemy's boon.

"These cloaks are so fluffy! We should bring some back to the others to sleep with!"

"Speak for yourself," Mordred grumbled as she rolled her eyes and tugged at her cloak. This thing was an eyesore as far as she was concerned.

At that moment, she noticed Gawain enter the doorway. They stared at each other blankly while the happy rider continued to look for a color he liked. She scoffed, "This wasn't my idea, so if you're going to chastise me for wasting time, then at least blame Astolfo too."

"Hey!"

"I wasn't going to," Gawain he remarked. Mordred raised an eyebrow. "When you're ready, I think the food tent is across the way."

"That would be correct," the vanquisher answered from his post.

"Oh… alright," Mordred muttered before looking back to Astolfo. He was wearing three capes now. She had a small realization and swiftly turned back to the other knight with a firm glare. "Gawain… Don't you dare tell anybody about my reaction in Atlas. I won't hold back any of my anger if you do."

"Then I guess you may be pissed off in the near future."

Mordred glared towards the offending knight with clenched fists. Astolfo looked ready to jump between the two, but Gawain suddenly smiled and bowed humbly to stun them both. "I… apologize for misjudging you so greatly… I thought you still wished for her majesty's demise, but I was obviously wrong. While I still don't understand many things… from here on, I will do my best to correct that and work alongside you in a friendly manner."

Mordred's mouth was hanging completely open, which Astolfo couldn't help but giggle at. With a small chuckle of his own, Gawain nodded one final time with a genuine smile. "I'll see you two at the supply tent. We best not keep Lady Mashu waiting… she is very stressed, and may murder Sir Lancelot."

He left the tent, leaving Mordred in her place as she pulled on the hood of her oversized cloak to cover her head. Astolfo looked to his friend in concern before noticing the small twitches on the side of her mouth. It slowly pointed downward, creating a frown as she scoffed. Her glare remained, but both were obviously forced as she turned to face the pile of guerrilla cloaks.

Her mouth moved against her will as the tips reached upwards. It grew… and grew… Before long, she had a small grin and chuckled. Astolfo laughed with her.

The cloak Astolfo tied to her suddenly felt much comfier.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XI- -=======)==o**

* * *

As Gawain walked towards the food tent, he froze with growing concern. His eyes glanced back towards where Sir Lancelot and the rest of his team remained. Armed vanquishers were quickly running towards the group, though not in hostility. They began forming ranks behind Sir Lancelot as he stood beside Gabrielle.

They were at the top of large sand incline that concealed the community from desert view, where they had remained since arrival. Gawain bolted towards the incline, drew his sword, and bounded with dashing leaps to hurdle over the amassing troops. As he landed near his master, he looked up and felt his jaw drop.

Before them, charging at full speed across the desert at speeds even the Lion King's horses would not match, was a horde of sphinx. They bolted across the dunes as if they were speed bumps to close the distance rapidly. It was a mythical stampede that forged a veil of sand in their wake. Within a minute, the force of several hundred sphinx had fallen into line in front of the incline with barely three dozen meters between them and the enforcers; They had cleared nearly twenty kilometers in that time, making even Medusa's Pegasus look slow at top speed.

On the back of each divine beast was a rider at the reigns, and an archer. The lead sphinx stared at them with the head of a human, but eyes eerily devoid of pupils. It wore a headdress of ancient Egypt to denote its prowess over its lesser counterpart. This one also had a very familiar rider who did not look pleased in the least. Nitocris jumped off the back of the sphinx before slowly walking up the dune to the waiting party. With one hand on her hip and another on the staff she firmly planted into the ground, she raised her voice.

"The Sun King has watched your insolent incursion into his desert! He is far from pleased! This blasphemy is seen as a declaration of war on both your parties! You will be given this one last chance to explain yourselves before we attack!"

"That's not what we were doing! We just needed information from Atlas, but it was in your desert!" Gabrielle tried to persuade. Her lack of diplomacy skills was rather glaring.

Nitocris scoffed. "So you admit to raiding our lands? And here I actually started to like Chaldea… only for you to insolently stab us in the back at your convenience!"

"It was necessary info about the Lion King, we had no other choice!" Mashu exclaimed. The delays were mounting, and she grew more anxious by the minute; She had to get back to help the defense. Her hands practically shook beside her.

The caster raised an eyebrow in thought. "Information on the Lion King you say… why not ask these  _allies_  of yours if that's what you wanted."

"I am no longer a vanguard of the Lion King as of moments ago," Sir Lancelot confirmed, making the caster more curious. He eyed the number of sphinx. There was no way his enforcers could handle this many and survive, even if he could manage fine. His refugee camp would be destroyed swiftly. He couldn't risk a fight with innocents on the line, nor would the Chaldeans wish to either. "We apologize for our intrusion-"

"An apology will not satisfy the Sun King…" she growled and looked upon the settlement behind them. "Razing this place would be a suitable punishment! We let you get away with it because it was on the border, but since your raid on our lands I cannot allow this blasphemy to stand!"

"You can't!" Gabrielle exclaimed in horror. "There are innocents in there!"

"You should have thought about that  _before_  you acted!"

"I won't allow you to kill innocents!" Mashu roared as she summoned her shield in a show of defiance. The caster didn't flinch, but the large line of sphinx tensed their legs and the archers drew their bows. The enforcers braced their own smaller line as villagers panicked and fled to their tents behind the glistening wall of moving steel.

Nitocris sighed. "Mashu... You're a kind and sweet girl, but that only goes so far. Gudao has done much to please the Sun King, but this incursion cannot be overlooked. A Pharaoh's pride is not trampled so easily… but we are no savages either."

She pointed her staff at Gabrielle. A dark shadow appeared under her feet, and swiftly morphed into a portal. She yelped as mummified hands wrapped in linen reached out from the darkness to seize her arms and legs. Mashu and the other Chaldean servants looked in horror.  **"Gabby!"**

"You don't want the village destroyed, but we are still  _very_  displeased… So we will take all Chaldeans present as prisoners in compensation. This is a pharaoh's final offer, or I have authority to use the great Sun King's troops to destroy this camp!"

Mashu glared at the caster who simply gazed back sternly. There was no way out of this, and there were far too many enemies to stop at once. Fighting a lone sphinx had been problematic, but several hundreds worth was impossible with their numbers and strength. She grit her teeth as she felt a shadow form under her as well. With golden shackles made for restraining the flow of magical energy, the hands reached from the shadows to bind the three Chaldean servants. Sir Lancelot was left alone.

Gawain dematerialized his sword, realized their helplessness, and cursed under his breath. With a sudden awareness, he looked around slowly and subtly. He made a show of pretending to look towards the enforcers behind them, but was instead looking for…

He saw their cloaked heads in the supply tent. The vanquisher from earlier had moved to partially hide the entrance, but only enough to help conceal them. The cloaks continued to hide their magical presence, and that was all the reassurance he needed.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Mordred, we have to do something!"

"You cannot win against those numbers," the vanquisher stated plainly. Mordred grit her teeth and glared towards the scene. She caught Gawain looking back, and their eyes met cautiously. Without a motion or gesture, his gaze said everything as he pleaded for them to remain unseen. Her clenched fists were shaking, realizing she could do nothing as the rest of the team was forced towards the line of sphinx. Several warriors moved to different mounts to accommodate the new prisoners. Mashu looked like she was ready to both cry an ocean and destroy an entire mountain.

 **"Feel blessed, for the Sun King spares you this day at the sacrifice of these individuals!"**  Nitocris cried with her staff raised.

Silence was her answer. She simply nodded before causally walking towards her own sphinx. With a swift jump, she mounted it and spurred it around. Within seconds, the horde sped into the desert to leave the panicked camp. The discord of their thundering paws and calls faded, replaced with the ambience of the settlement as its inhabitants cautiously peaked out of the many tents and shelters.

With grit teeth, Mordred dashed around the vanquisher and bolted for Sir Lancelot. Astolfo was quick on her heels as the knight flew across the distance with bounding leaps. She cratered the sand next to the gifted knight as she landed, but he didn't even flinch. Her fiery green eyes met his blank ones as Astolfo sprinted up to them. Even though her visage was ferocious, the height difference made her intimidation fall flat.  **"Why didn't you help them!?"**

"You know there was nothing we could do against a force of that number," Sir Lancelot growled. "Even if we won, as what cost? What condition would your comrades have been in? Certainly not good enough to help the others in the village."

"Mordred, he's right!" Astolfo interrupted as she opened her mouth to retort. "At least with the two of us we can tell the others what happened! We can figure something out on the way!"

Mordred was still seeing red. She was a knight and a warrior, and would have gladly fought to help defend this place. She had been helpless to do anything and told to do nothing. It grated every fiber of her being to know that, and the only thing making it worse was… they were right. This was the better option, even if it wasn't her favorite choice. It was now up to them to make it a good turn of events… somehow.

"Astolfo… we're going back to Gudao, kicking those enforcers to hell, then coming back to save Gabby."

Astolfo nodded as Mordred turned to Sir Lancelot. "I trust the matters of the alliance are settled?"

"My force will help secure a path within the palace. It is up to you to get that far."

She narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "It can't be helped, I guess... You better not go back on your word."

* * *

**o==(=======- -XII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Gudao, now wearing his own Chaldean battlesuit, walked through the now empty streets with Fou at his feet. He stared towards the little square's bench where Atalanta used to read to the children. The shanty merchant stands remained where they are, but devoid of any goods or the bustle of friendly customers. As he walked towards his own shelter where Medea was making final preparations, he looked towards the sun. In roughly two hours, it would be below the horizon, and the enemy forces will be within range of the servant archers.

With a sigh to steel himself, he continued walking as Diarmuid, Bedivere, and Arturia turned a corner ahead.

"Jekyll and Da Vinci are at their posts now," Diarmuid stated quietly to her. "Looks like this is it..."

"It is good to be with you at the southern gate, Diarmuid. I hope you aren't too rusty," she teased with a small smile. He chuckled in return, grateful that at least the King of Knights was handling the current situation well. Concern was rampant among the defenders, and practically suffocated the villagers.

"Considering I can still hold my own in our spars, hardly the case," he shot back with a smirk. It was Arturia's turn to chuckle. Bedivere merely watched the exchange with a fond smile; He would need to join the reserve elements soon.

The banter stopped as Kiritsugu jumped down from the nearby mountain. He looked towards the pair as he stood between them and the gate. As Gudao and Fou turned a corner further behind to head to his shelter, the tense stare down continued. The assassin slowly began walking towards them, nodded to them both, and received the same in turn. Their history with the former master was still a sore subject, but that didn't mean they couldn't fight together. That also didn't mean the two didn't try to avoid him when they could.

"Diarmuid. Arturia. Good luck on the defense."

"I hope the situation does not grow dire enough to require the reserve," Diarmuid returned lightly.

"I as well," the assassin agreed before stopping near the King of Knights. Their eyes met as he stared at her. His former soulless eyes glinted with newfound reason thanks to his time and experience in Chaldea. In truth, Arturia could at least feel a dash of sympathy for everything he'd been through, but that far from excused any of his pressed beliefs or rude behavior. So, as he stared to her calmly, she braced herself. "Arturia…"

"If you're going to make another one of your tirades about the absurdity of honor and the idiocy of my beliefs, then speak it already."

"Your majesty…" Bedivere whispered, surprised by her sudden frustration aimed at the assassin. _'This man believes such notions…? Why?'_

"Say it. Say you were right about valor being an illusion that sends innocents to their deaths… Dare say that...  _me_  who prides herself as the Lion King shows what chivalry does to those who-"

Though his eyes narrowed, he calmly shook his head. "I was not going to say anything of that sort."

Arturia halted her tongue, processing in her mind what he just said. The assassin sighed and looked at the saber in… sympathy? "It's not just my son who knows what it's like to watch your ideal destroy who you are… the Lion King is supposedly you, yet I do not believe so… You are more honorable than that tyrant ever was."

She stared incredulously. "But your belief… that war is hell itself and chivalry is but-"

"They were not my words exactly, saber… I am the same man from a different time, Memorial Essence or not… But they are still my beliefs. The battlefield is hell, and words like honor and valor are often lost among the dying masses…" he began as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "But if there is any honor to be found on this battlefield today, you and your knights will prove its existence... If those words are not an illusion, that chivalry and honor do exist… I wish to see it here… swung at the faces of enemies who commit genocide in its name."

As he smoked his cigarette, he began walking away from the astonished knights. They turned to watch him go, only to see him stop one final time to look back. "War provides nothing but indescribable suffering for those with no choice but to follow… there is no hope to be found in war… but today, we are the only hope for this village…"

"Let's not disappoint them then," Diarmuid spoke with a small nod. Kiritsugu offered a tiny smirked back.

He continued walking away while smoking his cigarette. Everything he said was true, and he holds it to himself. Heroes had always led others through their words and inspired them to the battlefield only to meet terrible ends. The victory was merely a foundation the winners built upon the anguished cries of the lost, ensuring history only remembered those who claimed it. There could be no honor in the bloodshed… yet, there needed to be. This village needed that very honor and chivalry to help see it through this attack.

If there was any honor and valor this day, it rested on all of their shoulders as they faced the coming onslaught.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIV- -=======)==o**

* * *

Barely half an hour of travel, and they found themselves bent at the base of the Sun King's throne; The sphinx were unbelievably quick at traversing land. The Chaldeans, save Gabrielle, glared at the standing Ozymandias, who simply looked down at them with a bored expression. Nitocris stood behind the four shackled prisoners with a regal composure, but gazed at the stairs rather than at the pharaoh. He gave an exaggerated sigh before resting his head in one hand.

"So instead of providing an example, you took prisoners… You failed to even take all  _six_  of them prisoner. You're growing weak for these Chaldeans, Nitocris."

She bowed and narrowed her eyes with shame. "A thousand pardons, O' Great Sun King… But they wished the innocents spared. I have brought them here as compensation lest we look like the savages of the Lion King, who slaughter without mercy."

"A fair observation and judgement… I shall lower your punishment for disobeying me. Chop off an arm and place it in a jar later."

"Yes, Pharaoh." The speed at which she agreed to that unnerved them.

"Now, as for my new… prisoners… You've impressed me to survive this long, even after making the discovery…" He smirked and chuckled, earning a fiercer glare from Gawain which he simply ignored. "I have heard of troop movements near the mountains… Quite the feat to draw the ire of the Lion King to deploy men meant solely for a war with the desert people. I shall gift you some thanks for distracting her."

"Please, Sun King…" Gabrielle looked to him with forcibly bought calmness. Ozymandias raised an eyebrow at the curious sight, not knowing much of the orange-haired master. He was more surprised when she bowed. "Master Gudao and my friends are in need of our assistance. I humbly request you let us go."

"You're now prisoners for my entertainment, so that will not be permitted," he declared as he sat on his throne. "I told you the consequences of coming into my territory again. You should feel fortunate I even lend an ear to what you-"

Her expression quickly shifted to anger. "We never meant to offend you, and the Lion King is our common enemy! Why won't you simply turn a blind eye just this once!?"

Nitocris narrowed her eyes and the Sun King scoffed. "Tch, even interrupting… It appears Gudao has much to teach you on respect for your superiors... I do not appreciate how openly you show your discontent. Are you in any position to do so, Chaldean?"

She shook her head and clenched her fists in her binds. Mashu looked at her in concern as Gawain kept his own glare. The Sun King growled in annoyance and slammed his fist into the rest of his throne. He stood up swiftly to glare at the master, only for her to stare back with… watery eyes?

"…Are you going to  _cry_  now? Gudao has done much to color Chaldea with strength and dignity, and here you are tarnishing all of it! …Childish. If this is what I've been giving so much credit, then I know exactly what entertainment you will be providing me… Release their restraints, Nitocris!"

The caster obeyed without question as her the shackles shattered instantly. With a quick flash, she teleported instantly to throne to stand between them and the Sun King. Gawain stood with fury while Mashu moved to comfort the master in her growing breakdown. With a snap of his fingers, several fiery efreets and a sphinx entered the throne room. Their malice could be felt as it flooded the room.

They approached the Chaldeans slowly from the entrance, making Gawain step in front of the three women to defend. Mashu was still helping the crying Gabrielle to her feet, and Medusa was in no proper condition to fight with her own sustained injuries; His didn't fair much better, yet his heart burned like the sun. His eyes shined valiantly as he glared down the approaching threats without hesitation, and motioned with his free hand for them to stay back.

Mashu's eyes widened at the knight's intent. "Gawain!"

"Lady Mashu, keep Master Gabrielle and Medusa safe… I will handle this personally!" Ozymandias gazed at the shafts of fading sunlight as they fell around the room with growing interest.

From the top of his throne, he sat back down with a smile of mild amusement; He did not expect this to occur. The Knight of the Sun, one of those who were secretly held on a higher podium of respect, would be fighting as a lone gladiator. His blood boiled with excitement, and he secretly wondered what kind of display this knight would provide before his guaranteed demise. At worst, it'd just make the master cry louder and gift a headache.

Uncaring about entertaining him, Gawain merely soaked in the lingering sunlight and launched himself at the charging sphinx.


	14. Chapter XIII: Guardians from Chaldea

An efreet exploded into a shower of magical energy as it slammed into one of the large sandstone columns. Another was sliced in half as it attempted to rake Gawain's chest plate with its fiery claws, yet the solar flare of his sword and heart outmatched it. Without pride or arrogance, he motioned for the newest sphinx to charge; He had already dispatched the first two, but the sunlight within the room was beginning to fade. His concern was growing like the coming night.

"Well done…" Ozymandias nodded slowly from his throne. Nitocris watched carefully to counter any possible attack on the pharaoh by the other Chaldeans… as if they actually stood a chance with Medusa still in an injured state and Mashu's own energy reserves running low; Their chances only dropped further.

" _Protegam eum!_ " Mashu yelled. Her shield resonated with a new, vibrant hum as Gawain passed by. The sphinx's paw swept at the suddenly hazy Chaldean, but it slipped clear through him as if he were a ghost. As the haze lifted, he quickly dashed forward underneath another swiping limb.

His sword was an inferno of light, and his body glowed with a golden mist. The room practically shook as the solar sheath around his weapon grew dense. With its length double, he slashed at its stomach and let out a ferocious battlecry. It tore straight through the sphinx as he halved it from mouth to tail. Blood flew from the lethal wound as its regenerative abilities fell deathly silent. A fourth swiftly charged from nowhere as its companion shimmered to golden dust, but Gawain was ready.

The knight jumped onto its back, rammed his sword into its spine, and penetrated clear through its side. The roaring sphinx flailed in its attempt to get the servant off using its wings, only for Gawain to jump past its face. Timing his swing carefully, he poured even more prana into his blade. Bringing it across his torso, he yelled out defiantly as the lengthened blade careened through its neck. Lifeless, the sphinx soon collapsed and begun dematerial-

Ozymandias snapped his fingers. "Gawain! Look out!"

Before he could dash away, he landed on his feet only to be crushed underfoot by a fifth sphinx. Several more efreets had come out and were barreling towards the pinned knight like fiery comets. Growling at the servant, the sphinx forced more weight onto him, making him groan in pain. It swiftly lifted its foot and slammed it back down on the knight, sending a glob of blood out of his mouth as his eyes widened.

 **"** **Hold on!"**  Gabrielle screamed and thrusted her hand out towards Gawain. A surge of blue mist poured from her hand to surround the wounded knight. On the throne above, the Sun King stared down with a slightly raised eyebrow. Ozymandias was a  _little_ more impressed with the female master now that she was proving she was decent support in battle... A real shame he was going to kill all of them anyway.

With the few seconds of extra power, he darted out from beneath the paw so he could reignite his sword. He slashed, taking out an efreet that attempted to cla-

Ching! Another one slashed his previously wounded shoulder, tearing the pauldron off and drawing blood. He swing wildly and wrenched of its arm as another slammed its claws into his back. He slashed with fury, decapitated the aggressor, and dashed forward to buy time.

 _"Master Gabrielle, I-"_  Before he could finish the telepathic statement, a soothing mist passed over him and he could feel some of his minor injuries healing. He breathed out slowly, grateful for the small respite as he evaded the efreets before his next attack. He flashed a smile to Gabrielle.  _"Thank you, Master!"_

 _"Give them hell!"_  He charged the new sphinx once more. Its eyes flashed, blinding Gawain for a split second bef-

Crash! He dodged to the side as the floor erupted from the wing's impact. It threw a wild punch at him in anger, but he saw it past the cloud of debris. He ducked underneath it and sliced off the offending limb with his flaring sword. As it shrieked, he jumped into the air, dodged an efreet, and gripped his sword fiercely. He plummeted as he aimed his plunging strike at the beast's neck-  **"LOOK OUT!"**

With an agonized yell, Gawain was slammed across the room into a pillar by the paw of a sixth sphinx.

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter XIII: Guardians from Chaldea** _

**-=======)==o**

The sun was still above the horizon when both regiments came into view simultaneously. Though smaller in number thanks to the initial traps, one couldn't tell from the growing masses that appeared in the passes. Nearly seven hundred remained in the southern regiment, joined by roughly the same amount in Sir Mordred's unit. There were barely a thousand warriors from the surrounding area, with any incoming reinforcements having fled from the might of the regiments' advance. Roughly a quarter of them stayed in the caves as a final defense for the villagers.

" _Hey, Gudao, Sir Mordred's regiment is within firing range,"_  Nobunaga called out telepathically from the north gate.

" _The main regiment is in view. They're splitting evenly to attack the southern and western gates,"_  Atalanta chimed in from her point next to Arash on the southern approach.  _"There's a dark armored knight among them. Sharp face, jet black hair. A blue cloak over one shoulder. I'm having Arturia take a look."_

" _…Gudao, their leader is Sir Agravain,"_ Arturia quickly notified, and he could hear the frustration in her voice.  _"He's a shrewd tactician."_

" _The north regiment is holding formation. I think they're planning to brute force their way in…"_  Emiya added from his position near Nobunaga.

Gudao swallowed hard. " _Understood."_

From his position within the magical circle inside his shelter, Gudao sat in quiet meditation. There were no Chaldean servants to guard him out of concern their proximity would give away his hiding spot. Fou was hidden beneath blankets in the back of the cave with the masters' belongings. The tiny cave glowed from the illumination provided by his flared magical circuits and the elaborate, ancient circle beneath him. The battle had yet to begin, and they were already warming Gudao to his core. He could feel the sweat form a thin layer under his battle suit, but at least they were not burning him… yet.

Due to their extraordinary luck, both Gudao and Gabrielle had all their commands seals. They were not able to replenish them while in the field, but thankfully the contracts were maintained through the Fate System so they could expend all if needed. With that in mind, Gudao was mentally prepared to support in the only way possible from his position in the cave. His solidified connection to the leyline meant he couldn't move, but it meant the servants in the field were getting far better regeneration.

" _All servants,"_  Gudao called out as he breathed out slowly. He was sad the desert seemed to block any telepathy with Gabrielle, but he believed in them. They'd be coming to help, and he'd smile when he heard her eager voice in his head as they made their heroic entrance. Until then…

 _"Don't worry about me._   _Just fire your noble phantasms at your discretion."_

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

It was an hour until sunset, but the light had long since faded from the throne room.

**"Gawain! You can't keep going on like this!"**

**"No, Lady Mashu…! Stay back… and keep master safe!"**

The words came out forcefully as Gawain struggled back to his feet. His once gleaming, silver armor was a mere mess of blood and shattered fragments. The armor on his left arm was completely demolished, exposing the limp limb underneath that barely twitched at his behest. His hair was a gory mess, and his chest plate was crumbled from the vicious blows from the last sphinx who dispersed into gold dust behind him.

Several efreets continued to circle like vultures, sending an occasional teasing bolt of fire his way to add to the many scorch marks against his armor; They were clearly holding back and toying with the fallen hero. His innate magic resistance could only do so much against the beasts if they truly tried.

"Gawain… please!" Gabrielle cried out.

Gabrielle, exhausted and desperate, gripped at the sleeve of her master's uniform as she knelt on the ground. She had been expending spells left and right, both healing and power boosting, just to keep the knight from dying. But Gawain, with the sun far gone, was running out of any magical energy reserves he had. His spiritual core was in serious danger with the injuries he had sustained from managing to defeat nine sphinx and several dozen efreets.

A fiery sprite charged him, raked its claws against his back, and forced him down once more… And yet again, with what little strength he had left, he pushed himself to his feet. He had to defend the master. He was a knight of honor, and he would not fail in his task while he still drew breath. If they continued to focus him, that was more time Gabrielle and the girls were uninjured. Spitting a wad of blood from his mouth, he attempted to stand once more-

 **"Gawain!"**  Mashu yelled as the proud knight collapsed. In her overwhelming concern, she rammed her shield against the charging efreet to send it hurdling away. She was soon joined by Medusa and Gabrielle, as the latter crashed to her knees to give a direct, more potent heal to the fallen knight. He continued struggling to his feet, as she coaxed him to lie down.

But he refused. His vision grew distorted and spun in circle as he tried to force himself to his feet. He was a knight! He had to do his part to… do his part to… Gawain collapsed to the ground with labored breathing as he fell unconscious. His half-lidded eyes stared forward to unnerve and terrify the master.

Gabrielle turned him over and frantically tore the ruined and broken front of his chest plate off so she could apply the spell directly to his skin. She sighed in relief, noting the rise and fall of his chest as she worked her lingering energy. She stared proudly at the injured knight who had done so much to ensure this trial did not involve them as well… but now it did. Mashu deflected another blow from an efreet with a grunt as Medusa kept others occupied.

"Hmm… I don't think this is going to turn out as interesting as Gawain's hour-long defense…" Ozymandias mused out loud while resting his head on his hand. "I wonder if you will prove me wrong, though I doubt that. Gudao is the only one who-"

**"I'm sick of this! Why are you so insufferable!? It's not like we took your treasures from Atlas!"**

**"Silence yourself!"**  Nitocris cried, but Gabrielle merely growled back.

**"No! You silence yourself! I've had enough of this stupid shit! I'm a master of Chaldea! A master that cares for her friends and I will be damned if I listen to any of your condescending crap any longer!"**

Ozymandias clenched one of his hands into a fist. The girl who had thrown a tantrum at the foot of his throne had suddenly gotten the gall once more, and he was not pleased in the least. "…And what are you going to do about it?"

 **"Something…! Something! I don't know!"**  she yelled out in aggravation. They were out of options when they were captured. **"All I know is I'm going to get my servants out of here and get Gudao that information he needs so the First Hassan will be happy… even if it means beating your ass to do it!"**

The room fell dead silent, and she silently worried that her blabbering had just gotten them killed faster for annoying the Sun King. She chanced to look up from her healing to stare at the… suddenly frantic Ozymandias?

Gabrielle's eyes widened to match the expression of the two Egyptians. They looked at her in a mix of shock and horror, which was more surprising to find on Ozymandias than the far more expressive Nitocris. All tension from the two had vanished completely, and even the remaining efreets had stopped. She looked to Mashu and Medusa who stared back at her in confusion.

Ozymandias stammered as concern filled his eyes for the first time. "…did you just say the First Hassan?"

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

On the mountain between the southern and western gates, Arash hunkered down for a moment. The Lion King's main regiment was now cleanly split as they approached the town's western and southern gates. His heart beat wildly as he materialized a new arrow and paused for a split second. He readjusted his aim and fired, sending the projectile soaring through the air-

Smack! It deflected another arrow in the air, followed by another before slicing through a third. It soon impaled itself through the helm of a bow-wielding vanquisher, sending the enforcer off his mount and to the ground. He was trampled underfoot as the mounted force marched towards the southern gate at speed. Their horses did not tire, nor did the men. All that impeded them was the rough terrain and the hail of arrows from the enemy.

Hans stood near Arash and Atalanta as they sent shot after shot at the enemy. As his book glowed before him, he enchanted and reinforced the arrows of nearby human archers with descriptive words that flashed through the air. Their accuracy still left much to be desired, and it took several enchanted arrows to do the work of one of the true archer's, but it made enough of a difference.

Vanquisher after vanquisher fell as they made their approach, hit by the swarms of arrows fired from one of the many Saracen bowmen hidden on the rocky walls ahead. But for every enforcer they killed, they also lost a warrior to the accuracy of the enemy's arrows.

"H-Help!" A Saracen warrior ran up next to the caster and collapsed. An arrow protruded from his arm, which the caster quickly removed with little sympathy. As the warrior yelled, Hans flipped through the pages of his book to choose a new spell; A blue mist swiftly flowed from the book to surround the archer, just as more descriptive words flashed through the air around him like runes.

Atalanta stood up and nocked two arrows. "Olympus, hear my request… I offer this-!"

A storm of arrows bombarded her position. Her eyes widened as two well aimed arrows tore straight through her torso, followed by another that struck through her leg. A fourth was swiftly batted away by Arash's bow as he pulled the wounded servant to the ground. Atalanta sputtered in shock as blood slipped from her mouth. The mist from Hans book swiftly wafted over to her, but she still writhed and winced as she tore the arrows from her body.

The concentrated hail of projectiles soon dispersed to target the various human archers firing on the approaching units. The focused fire had come at her from both the western and southern enemies; They were terribly well coordinated, even for being split. Their anti-servant abilities were also clearly not to be underestimated.

"Kiritsugu!" Arash yelled, getting the assassin's attention. He quickly bolted up the hill from his spot. "Spread the word to the others they're focus firing servants on sight!"

"Before you go, get Atalanta to El-Melloi for proper healing, I need to keep this front fighting," Hans growled as an arrow whizzed past his crop of blue hair; He had only stood up for a moment. With a pained nod, Atalanta clutched her bleeding chest. Kiritsugu lent his shoulders for the archer who quickly accepted. As she grunted, they dashed off as Arash prepared an arrow.

"Hans, can you enchant this somehow? Make it explosive?"

Without a word of confirmation, the short caster molded prana along its shaft as words danced across its surface. The unstable arrow sparked with its new tension and crackled like a storm waiting to break. "I'd release that now if I were you."

The caster watched momentarily as Arash got into a crouching position. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathed out, then jumped out of cover. He drew his bow and let the arrow loose before landing behind a nearby boulder. A hail of strikes soon pattered against his cover while the unstable projectile flew towards the southern force. The arrow penetrated a sentinel's chest in the center of the formation and detonated in a plume of red lightning. Several vanquishers were incinerated around him, and two more sentinels had a limb torn off.

Yet, the enforcers continued their charge unperturbed.

Revealing himself for a split second, Arash loosed a triplet of arrows before aiming around the other end of the rock to fire three more. Six shots found their marks among the masses, but many remained. He leaned out to take another shot, only for a lone arrow to graze his cheek and draw a trickle of blood. Shaking his head, he prayed the northern group was having more luck with the lighter armored guerilla unit.

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

Several enforcer arrows slammed into the boulder wall at the northern entrance, causing a few Saracen guards to panic.

Emiya projected Caladbolg, shifted it into the projectile he needed, and drew the bow traditionally from the safety of cover. With a swift leap, he jumped up and set the arrow loose. He cursed as an enemy projectile skimmed across his left forearm before he could land back within cover. As he looked at the rather close call, he heard the impact of his attack in the distance. The ravaging wind of its shockwave rushed by, causing several of the hunting party guarding the wall below to hunker down.

He looked towards them and nodded, and received smirks and confident yells back. It was obvious Mordred had her influence on the group of them, but he worried that it would spell their demise. As one of them stood up with a brave face to fire an enchanted arrow, his fears were proven as the man was swiftly decapitated; The strike had glided clear through his throat, destroying any traces of where it once been. As his body fell and his head rolled down the small slope, his hunting buddies yelled in anger and despair.

Emiya stood up and fired a swift arrow, taking note of the damage his previous attack caused. To his disdain, it appears the enemy had evaded the attack on the pass, causing only a few dozen casualties while their charge continued undisturbed. As he stood up and fired another arrow, he noted the mounted troops of the guerilla regiment began surging ahead of the main body, making themselves easy prey for…

**"Nobunaga! Now!"**

**"Show your corpses to the** **Three Thousand Worlds!"**  In a flash, the demon archer had revealed her position from nearby with her armada of impending death. With a swift motion from her katana, the guns roared to life as their projectiles flew towards the charging cavalry.

As with Sir Lancelot's cavalry, the enemy stood no chance. The tiny rounds plowed through their opponents with the weight of cannonballs as they ripped the vanguard to shreds. Horses were sent flying as decapitated bodies flew into their compatriots. The deafening barrage chewed through the enemy like a hungry shark… only to suddenly stop, causing Emiya to whip his head towards the now wide eyed Nobunaga.

 **"Barrage fire!"**  Emiya yelled, causing all the local Saracens to fire blindly from cover at the enemy's relative location in a vain attempt to suppress.

Nobunaga fell with several arrows protruding from her body as she hit the ground. Blood began to pool around her as she coughed terribly and writhed with anger. A shaking hand wrenched an arrow out of her leg as Emiya dashed towards her. Another projectile struck her raised arm, causing the warlord to curse loudly as the male archer swiftly picked her up.

Bolting towards the nearest cover, he placed Nobunaga down and glanced over her wounds. He narrowed his eyes; Four arrows to the chest, two to the arms, and one to the leg. It could be lethal at worse, but the agony certainly didn't show on the warlord's expression. If anything, it made her livid.

"Damn… bastards," Nobunaga spat out as she grit her teeth.

"Shirou!" His head snapped over to see his father dashing towards them. He reached the cover and looked down at Nobunaga, swearing as he glanced her wounds. "She didn't heed the warning!?"

"She was stopping a charge," the adopted son growled. "Jii-san… can you get Nobunaga to-"

"From an assassin to an ambulance," he joked dryly as he hefted the crippled archer into his arms.

She glared angrily. "I… can stand dammit!"

"But not run. Put your pride aside, Nobunaga, I'm getting you to safety," Kiritsugu declared in a low voice as he jumped towards the city. He dashed by Medea as she floated by the edge of the northern gate's wall. With her arm outstretched, she quickly soothed some of the injured Saracens that had made their way to the makeshift healing station. As she began catering to a vicious strike that cleaved off half of a man's stomach, another nearby warrior's head completely vanished in a shower of blood.

The remainder of Sir Mordred's cavalry, the few dozen that made it past Nobunaga's brief barrage, continued their charge. The Saracens who managed to catch a glance without losing their lives were instantly demoralized. While vanquishers who had lost their limbs were guaranteed a slow death, there were sentinels in the charging cavalry that looked unhindered by debilitating wounds; It appeared they needed to be killed outright, unless they took longer to 'bleed out' compared to the weaker enforcers.

A Saracen watched as the cavalry charged straight up the rocky northern trail… and stepped on one of Medea's hidden magic circles. The large circle activated, creating its purple clone several meters above its origin. With a blinding flash of lightning, the air in between the circles was vaporized in an instant. As the light vanished, so did the magical traps to reveal only three of the mounted warriors had survived the ambush. A swift strike to the head by Emiya accounted for one of them, as newly motivated Saracens began peppering the last two with enchanted arrows.

With a sigh of relief, the princess quickly flew up to Emiya's position as several arrows sliced through the air just above her. He looked towards her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't even think I'm flying out there with those archers."

"I was actually going to compliment you on your hidden traps… but if you'd rather have my sarcasm, I can offer that service as well." She merely huffed at his smirk.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

Siegfried clenched his fists in preparation as the growing chaos echoed into his ears. He looked up at the western gate's walls to see another Saracen's life end from an accurate shot. Next to him, Okita looked away and shut her eyes. Her black scarf fluttered in the wind as she tried to blot out the sound.

He could feel the tension emanating from her very soul, who would want nothing more than to enter the fray at that moment. It was likely the case for Kintoki who remained hidden on the cliffs overlooking his gate… But they had to wait. The master had a plan, and they would follow it even as brave men fell around them.

He tore his eyes from the white clad samurai to pass a glance towards the southern gate further away. The dragon slayer could almost feel the same anxiety emanating from Diarmuid, Beowulf, and Arturia as they stood waiting for the lone order. But the enemy had to reach a certain point for the plan to have maximum effect. So… they would wait in silence, as the cries of courageous men echoed around them.

"A thousand meters!" they heard Arash cry out from his position. It would not be long now.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"The battle is in full swing!"

"I'm not blind, you idiot!" Mordred chastised, though the rider didn't care. He was very used to her antics by now. "Can this damn thing go any slower!?"

The Hippogriff buckled in flight, causing even Astolfo to lose grip for a split second. Regaining their composure, they looked into the eyes of the mount as it glared back at them; Mythical beasts didn't exactly like being insulted. It slowly looked forward again, and surprisingly, sped up the slightest bit towards the flashes of light in the distant mountain range. Even after leaving almost immediately, they were too late to reach the village before the battle erupted. As they saw the thin streams of prana infused arrows fly through the air, they could only hope they weren't too late.

But Astolfo was in no condition to fight, as noted by his panting breaths. To have the beast out for this long and to fly so far was taxing his own magical energy. They had gone too long without a refuel from a leyline, and they were still too far from Gudao to receive Chaldea's steady flow of energy through him. Mordred narrowed her eyes in concern for the rider and knew full well her crazy, ridiculous friend wasn't going to be able to join the fight in his condition. All he could do was fly them to…

Her eyes widened with a sudden idea. "Astolfo… Can we gain some altitude before we get to the village?"

"I was going to do that to avoid the archers anyway… why?" the rider turned to her curiously. A toothy grin spread on Mordred's face.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

" _Casualties are mounting, Gudao… We've lost nearly three hundred of the Saracens and two servants are down. The others estimate we've barely defeated three hundred total."_

" _Try to kill as much as you can before the plan moves to stage B!"_  Talking telepathically with one servant was considerably less painful with all the channeling.

Fou watched through a crack in the blankets as Gudao grit his teeth. His magical circuits were starting to burn now that servants were firing noble phantasms. Even with the Fate system providing a steady stream of prana and his spiritual securement to the leyline, his status as a conduit was overtaxing him. His breathing had become rather shallow, and the skin that was not covered by the battlesuit dripped with sweat. He coughed and closed his eyes, but maintained his sitting position despite how much his muscles wanted to give out.

"I'm worried for you, Gudao."

He opened his eyes as Serenity stepped out of the shadows of the dark cave. Lit by the glow of the magic circle, she approached the edge and knelt down. The sympathy and growing terror flooded her eyes as she studied the exhausted and pained ones of the person she was charged to protect. No Chaldean servants were guarding him, and Serenity's ability made friendly casualties a possibility; Combined with her lack of presence, she was the obvious choice to protect the master.

He forced a smile and breathed heavily. "I'll… be alright…"

"To go this far to protect people you don't know…" she whispered with a sad smile. "…I'm happy to have met you and Gabby... and Mashu as well… All of you."

He forced a smile through his soreness. "You can… thank us… after we win this…!"

She nodded slowly and backed away so he could concentrate. She wanted to do whatever she could to ease his pain, but she knew that was not possible. Disrupting the connection would hamper the rapid flow of energy to the servants that allowed them to fight at their best, even after discharging a noble phantasm. Instead, she would continue to keep a constant vigil on Gabrielle's best friend. If she could at least do that for the sweet, beautiful girl who saved her life, she would be beyond content.

She smiled fondly. Maybe when this is all over, she would get to see Chaldea too sometime.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Get ready!" Arash yelled as he focused his fire into the army regiment's smaller southern group. He winced as another arrow pierced his arm, though he simply tore it out. That made the third wound, but he still had more support fire he wanted to give.

He glanced at Sir Agravain's entourage far behind the advancing group, where a group of body-guarding sentinels deflected any arrow aimed towards him. The knight and his two dozen men oversaw the battle from a southern mountain outcrop, content with just observing. There was also a curious looking enforcer among them with a grand cape. They had appeared when the charging groups reached the thousand-meter mark… yet they did nothing.

A powerful Knight of the Round was not joining the fray, and it worried him.  _'What is he up to…'_

He threw quick glances at the split enemy regiment before giving a silent prayer that the plan would work. Listening intently, he heard the chorus of charging hooves from the mounts of the southern and western groups charging up both paths to the gates. Many were being struck by the remaining Saracens archers, only for them to be eliminated faster in turn… but their brave efforts would not be in vain.

The paths erupted into chaos as Medea's magic circles activated.

After the first horsemen landed on the activation links, causing several more lit up down the rocky trails behind them. Medea and Hans' combined traps ignited, but conflicted in their effects; The resulting chaos caused by the clash was absolute. The ground erupted with an unholy whirlwind of anarchy beneath the two spearheads of the main regiment. As Arash and Hans dove for better cover.

Cracks ruptured across the ground to spill forth gouts of lava, only to freeze entirely by another conflicting trap. Explosions shattered the frozen troops while others were sent flying. Landslides rammed through the formations as they sparked and flared with out of control reaction spells. Their screams of torment was drowned out by the swirling winds that flashed with dark and light prana.

Many vanquishers were consumed by the anarchy or buried beneath the chaotic rocks of the steep cliffs at their sides. Handfuls of sentinels even fell among the clouded chaos. The momentum of their charge fell to a halt as the units tried to reorganize after the ambush. Arash grinned at the effectiveness of the final traps before he stood safely on top of his outcrop. With a roar, he fired a volley of arrows into the dust blinded southern unit as the silent order came through.

" _Counterattack!"_ Gudao ordered. With a combined battle cry, the southern and western servants guarding the gates burst from their cover and flashed with a red mist.

Siegfried and Arturia jumped into view as their blades igniting in tandem. Thanks to the dust cloud, the two were shielded momentarily by the concentrated fire from the enemy archers. Behind them, the other servants waited for the second strike.

"O sword, let thee be filled..." Siegfried's sword glowed orange as he held it above his head; There would be no time to react with their fast channeling. The saber opened his eyes and swung the blade downward before the western group could concentrate fire on his position.  _ **"Balmung!"**_

A wave of Twilight aura gushed from his sword and slammed into the dust cloud before the western gate. Vanquisher and Sentinel alike that found themselves unable to evade were vaporized. Several sentinels had been jumping onto the surrounding cliffs of the western gate, avoiding the attack only to be harried by Arash. The fact any of them managed to dodge was disturbing, affirming sentinels were of a different caliber.

As light particles and manifested mana floated from the ground around her, Arturia quickly channeled her magical energy. Raising the holy sword above her head, the golden blade ignited in a grand torch of light; She did not have time to waste on a strengthened activation. With grit teeth, her noble phantasm roared with her voice.  _ **"Excalibur!"**_

The sword came down and unleashed the beautiful cascade of golden, unbound light. It slammed into and consumed the southern forces before detonating at their very heart. Unlike the ground that was boiled away along its path, ground zero was enveloped by a blinding eruption that tore into the skies like a beacon. The swirling torrent of light was blinding, and the hastily built walls shifted and groaned against the unrelenting winds. A vast majority of the southern group had vanished in an instant.

Even before it could end, the Chaldean servants, who were more accustomed to the magnitude of the attack, broke from their vigil and charged. Beowulf leapt past Arturia to dash at the ravaged southern group with Diarmuid close on his heels. At the neighboring western gate, a golden berserker's axe flared to life as he sliced through a sentinel trying to leap up the cliffs. Okita was a blur as she cut into another knight enforcer who managed to stagger away from Siegfried's attack. Orbs of deadly prana flared from Hans' book and showered the southern group while Arash aided the west.

Their counterattack had begun.

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

The male master groaned in agony, causing Serenity to look at him in horror. "Gudao!"

"I'm-  **Arrrgh!**  …Don't worry- …about me-!" He couldn't fail here. Chaldea couldn't fail them.

The cave was filled with his panting breath. His magic circuits practically sizzled from the widespread spell and the channeled mana; It was the most servants he ever affected at once with a single magical energy boost. He'd never even tried it in practice before. His magic circuits burned his body, and his muscles ached on the border of pain. It was unlikely he would be able to use another wide-reaching spell, or any for that matter. Three spells had been too optimistic.

If something were to happen, he'd be forced to use the command seals instead.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XI- -=======)==o**

* * *

The cave shook a second time, causing several villagers to panic. The guarding Saracen warriors were also uneasy as they gripped their weapons tighter and looked to the fake structure that hid their cave. Even so, they stood like a blockade with a few archers behind them; It was the same case and plan with every other hidden shelter created in the past day. Though they would easily be defeated if the Chaldeans were to be routed, they needed to be a source of courage for the villagers.

Rashid shivered in his seat, scared out of his mind. It brought back images of the gate… of enforcers cutting down strange and familiar faces around him. It caused the boy to silently cry at the thought of his dying mother holding him. He had pushed that thought away, in complete denial that she was dead and this was all a nightmare. Reality was far more terrifying and depressing than any dream, and slowly but silently during the many nights crying himself to sleep, he knew he could not hide from this truth.

As he clutched his knees to his chest, he felt a comforting hand rest on his arm. Rashid looked into the worried eyes of Takisha as she was hugged by her two parents. She smiled weakly as she looked towards him. "Don't cry… Arturia and the others are surely winning!"

He nodded and wiped the tears from his face. All he could do was hope that was the truth.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Sir Agravain stood in shock. The magnitude of the attacks was only to be expected by servants, but so many at once was not anticipated. To field the variety of heroes, and on three fronts nonetheless, had not been thought possible from any scouting reports that had returned. But what shocked him most was the golden light that vaporized a majority of the southern assault force. It would have only been a familiar sight to him, had the servant in question not roared the attack's name.

King Arthur was among the defenders.

Did Sir Mordred purposefully leave this out of the report? With grit teeth, he brushed the thoughts aside as he realized the predicament he was now in. Nearly all of the Ninth Standard Regiment had been eliminated, and several servants were now working to clean up the remaining four dozen sentinels. In his overconfidence of his troops' advantage, he had gotten a majority of a standard army killed. The Lion King would not be happy about this, but he did not plan to leave without victory.

"Sir Agravain… Shall we bring in the reserves?" It seemed they would have to use all the assets available. The night was still young, but darkness had settled in.

"Justicar. Send in the four hundred remaining of Sir Tristan's guerrilla regiment. You will join the fight as well."

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Judging by the flash of noble phantasms and the distant battle cries, the other two gates were faring well. Emiya turned back to his own problems as Medea finished treatment on his newest injury. That last arrow would make his left leg more sluggish, but at least he was still capable of fighting. Now they just had to do their part well: Stall Sir Mordred's forces until the main regiment was completely eliminated. They would then bring the entire Chaldean presence down on the enemy Knight of Treachery.

"Emiya! I think I see Sir Mord-" Another one of the hunters far below, one he had come to know well, fell as he stood with four arrows protruding from his torso. Upon landing, the shafts were forced further through as blood leaked from his corpse.

Emiya cursed as he grit his teeth in anger. Medea simply tapped him on the leg and nodded with a serious expression. Noting his injury was healed, he quickly traced another Caladbolg in anger. Calmly, he stood up and aimed towards the approaching regiment. He ignored the arrow that grazed his white hair as he silently and angrily muttered the activation aria. The special arrow flew through the air as he dove back into cover, taking slight satisfaction in the distant explosion and angered cries… but celebration could wait.

Standing up once more, he took a quick glance around after he loosed another broken phantasm, and his eyes widening upon sight of a familiar set of crimson accented armor. He ducked down as he looked to Medea with frustrated concern. She stared back in confusion as his eyes darted around at the remaining Saracens at the northern mountain's overlook. His heart ached for these brave men, but he had to act now!

She gazed at him carefully. "Did you see the enemy Mordred?"

The gifted knight had indeed come into view, and took a stance all too familiar to the Chaldeans.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIV- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Arty!" Jeanne yelled as she ran up to the winded saber. Her flag blew gently in the breeze as she looked her close friend over.

"I'm fine, Jeanne… I just need a small respite before Sir Agravain approaches..."

The saint nodded slowly in understanding, but presented the saber with a jug of water. She took it eagerly and drank it down, even if it was just a comforting gesture; Not much magical energy would be preserved by just water. Excalibur, even without a strengthened and long channel, sapped excessive amounts of magical energy. She looked at her golden sword for a split second in contemplation of how much energy she had left, then steeled herself at the thought of confronting Sir Agravain.

"There's another enemy force incoming!" Arash suddenly yelled and stunned all Chaldean servants in ear shot.

 **"What!?"**  Kintoki groaned as his axe slid through the torso of an enemy sentinel. Unfortunately, the enforcer's blade has also gifted a fair cut into the golden man's arm.

"How did we miss them!?" Beowulf grumbled as he buried one of his blades to the hilt into one vanquisher. He dashed forward to skewer another like a makeshift shish keba- Shing! he winced as an arrow struck his shoulder blade.

There was a flash of light to the north that snapped Jeanne and Arturia's attention over… just as a surge of red malice vaporized the side of the mountain; That unrelenting wave of crimson prana was far stronger than it should have been. The furious lightning and energy that surrounded the attack, accompanied by the unforgettable rage, was unmistakable to any Chaldean.

Sir Mordred's attack faded away to reveal the molten gash in the towering mountain. Jeanne gasped as the unstable top collapsed from having its side blown out. Rock and debris fell towards what remained of the gate to crush anyone at its walls who may have survived. Arturia's eyes widened in horror.  **"Shirou!"**

* * *

**o==(=======- -XV- -=======)==o**

* * *

" _Medea and I are fine… though the northern defense is shattered,"_ Emiya muttered dryly across the master's link. He noted Gudao's pained response with narrowed eyes.

He looked down into his arms at the princess he had saved, bridal style. She had both her arms crossed and was looking up at the archer with a disbelieving and almost angry expression. He returned it with an incredulous look of his own as he gently put her down. As he resummoned his bow, Medea made a show of facing away from him and dusting her purple robe off. "…We will not speak of what just happened."

"Oh? I can't imagine why," Emiya scoffed, which earned him a small glare from the caster as another one of her mythical traps detonated under the approaching guerrilla regiment.

"Can we perhaps save the jokes for later?" Vlad asked as he stood regally near the remains of the northern gate with his elegant stake in hand. As the two stared at him, he sighed in irritation. "No... I shall not speak of it either."

"Is everyone okay?" The trio turned as Jack appeared from the center of town, wrapped in her black shrouds. She stared at the three before looking towards the smoking remains of the north mountain. With no one else trailing behind her, it was clear she came of her own volition rather than orders.

"We'll definitely need your help at this rate," Emiya mused with a small smirk before rubbing the assassin's head. She giggled. He turned to the gate as a closer, fiery explosion detonated. "Kiritsugu's mines are the last line… They'll be here soon."

The few remaining Saracen archers looked uneasy as they hunkered near the smoldering gate. After the display of raw power from the enemy's noble phantasm, no one could blame them. They were in the middle of a war with the supernatural, whether they liked it or not. Emiya dashed towards the gate's wall, vaulted to the top, and drew an arrow. He fired, twirled in the air to dodge several incoming projectiles, and saw his own fracture into several red streaks. The lines of crimson sliced through the front knight enforcers as another of Kiritsugu's traps detonated.

As he landed, he drew another arrow as Vlad and Jack approached the gate. Something moving high in the air quickly caught his attention. With his enhanced vision, he spotted the Hippogriff and widened his eyes. Medea noticed his expression as she materialized her staff and glanced up to the lone reinforcements.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XVI- -=======)==o**

* * *

"They need help now, and it's going to work! I know it will!"

"This is really, really stupid, Mordred! Which group are you even targeting!?" the pink-haired rider chastised her as they reached a suitable altitude above the battlefield. They were still climbing as the beast soared straight up. From their height, they could easily see the massed clusters that were the enemy guerrilla regiments, ready to swallow the village like hungry whales eyeing a bait ball of fish. "Are you sure it's even going to work!?"

Mordred carefully turned around in her seat on the Hippogriff's back so she stared down towards the ground. She clenched her thighs to keep secure to the beast.

"I can fire it when my grudge against my father is nonexistent! Why the hell would the stance make any difference!?"

"Because we're on my  _Hippogriff!"_  Astolfo yelled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

To his shock, and the mythical beast's, red lightning flared around Clarent. The air around them took on a radiance of blood as the blade transformed with its growing hum. It emitted a pure hatred as prana surged around it in a growing vortex. Thinking of Astolfo's point, and not wanting to endanger the low energy rider, she revised her idea. As the lightning cracked around the mythical beast, she did the most foolishly considerate thing she could think of to prevent the Hippogriff from sustaining damage from her attack.

**"Mordred! Are you crazy!?"**

Obviously. She just leapt off the Hippogriff after all.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XVII- -=======)==o**

* * *

" _ **Clarent Blood Arthur!"**_

Arturia and Jeanne looked up to see the distant crimson aura of the allied saber. With a flash, the red beam of energy shot towards the ground to the north. The earth shook as it dredged across the distant landscape while Mordred fell; It moved with surprising precision. Vanquishers and sentinels alike were vaporized from the attack as the vengeful plow carved a bloody path of destruction into the guerilla unit.

The pair looked back to Mordred to see lightning race across her form to temporarily stun her. Their eyes widened at the realization the master was providing prana to far too many; There wasn't enough to stabilize the knight properly after the attack. Arturia was about to dash towards the perceived landing point in the center of the village, but another flare of prana erupted from the impact zone. Jeanne gasped as the enemy Mordred once more launched her noble phantasm.

 **"Mordred!"**  Arturia yelled in horror before the unforgiving red beam soared across the sky towards the helpless knigh-

A blurred flash!? In the blink of an eye, the Hippogriff and Astolfo had swooped rapidly to grab the falling Chaldean then blinking into a dimensional shift just as the noble phantasm flared past. They reappeared safely out of harms way, though the mount shakily descended towards the town. While they were relieved, the fact the enemy's knight could fire her greatest attack in quick succession, and with unrelenting force, was beyond worrying; It could be their demise.

"My King!" Bedivere yelled as he came into sight with Lancelot. "Lord El-Melloi wants us to engage Sir Agravain! If we chop off the head, the approaching unit will be in shambles!"

She took one last glance towards the faltering Hippogriff. It swooped low into the village before crashing down out of sight within the main street. A plume of dust roared angrily in its wake. Though a terrible landing, she would have to trust that they were alright, as much as she wanted to check personally. They had a battle to win, and there were two gifted knights that needed to be dealt with.

"Arash, is Sir Agravain still on that outcrop?" Arturia yelled to the archer. The man pulled an arrow out of his leg with a curse before nodding down towards them.

"He hasn't moved…! But be aware he's surrounded by sentinels!"

The king turned towards her two knights and Jeanne with a nod. "Let's make haste."

* * *

**o==(=======- -XVIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

The Hippogriff slowly turned to golden dust with the last of its gifted reserves depleted; The owner was in no better shape. With a groan, Mordred pushed herself up on her aching muscles before looking towards her now drained friend. Astolfo weakly sighed and coughed with the lingering dust as Lord El-Melloi II landed next to the two prone passengers.

"Are you two alright? That was a bloody mess of a show you just put on," the caster complimented as he kneeled down next to the rider. After gently turning him over, they saw a trickle of blood coming from his mouth as Astolfo slowly opened his eyes.

"Are… we dead?" he moaned weakly with a small smile. The caster rolled his eyes while Mordred chuckled.

"Tch… enough strength for jokes… Well done you two," El-Melloi complimented once more before chanting a small aria. A soothing mist surrounded a Chinese character before his palm as he held it to Astolfo's chest. It was nowhere near as potent as what Hans or Medea could do, but it would suffice. "You're spent, but Mordred… are you alright to help up north?"

Her gaze became stern as she glared. She nodded swiftly. "I'm going to go kick my fake twin's ass!"

He smirked. "Good."

Without another word, Mordred's helmet reassembled and she ran towards the northern gate. Astolfo weakly gripped his chest and groaned as he felt the healing spell form the caster nursing his broken ribs from the landing; He didn't even have enough magical energy to properly brace himself for impact. The rider looked towards the sounds of slowly approaching footsteps to see a limping Atalanta turn the corner while clutching at her chest. It was clear she was not combat capable anymore based on her weary presence.

"Astolfo…" Atalanta began as she slowly took a seat next to the pair. "Where's Gabby?"

To the concern of the defenders, Astolfo slowly shook his head and frowned. "Ozymandias… captured them… Mordred and I… were the only ones to… escape."

Their expressions fell. Could the situation possibly get any worse?

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIX- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Will the gates be alright?"

"I have faith they'll hold."

Arturia and her companions dashed through the narrow canyon towards the nearest concealing rock formation. They were taking a roundabout route to reach Sir Agravain in order to avoid the newly arrived regiment that was charging towards the western gate. Okita, Siegfried, and Kintoki should manage fine once the remainder of the main regiment was eliminated, freeing more Chaldeans to come to their aid. But that was only what she hoped, since she couldn't see the chaos that was ensuing.

Farther back at the southern gate, Beowulf cursed as a sentinel rammed their blade through his torso. Even with his heightened instincts and combat prowess, there were simply too many empowered sentinels moving around. Barely three dozen remained in total for the southern unit, all of which were giving issues to the two servants even with Arash's support fire.

"I'm getting really annoyed by you faceless scum!" he thundered.

With an angry yell, Beowulf grabbed the offending enforcer's helmet before throwing his free fist back. He roared, crashed it straight through the chestplate of the sword wielding enforcer, and lifted him off the ground with ease. He threw them into another sentinel that approached to force both off their feet. He swiftly wrenched the sword from his own torso, hurled it at another sentinel, then leapt at the collapsed pair. He decapitated one with a fast jab, ripped away the halberd with his free hand, and stabbed it into the ground through the other's helm.

He resummoned his own weapons to throw one into a nearby enforcer that was attempting a sneak attack on Diarmuid. He yanked the chain connecting the blades to reel the aggressor away from the lancer so he could concentrate on his two opponents. The agile servant jumped over a swing of a halberd before he sliced with Gae Dearg. The weapon passed clear through the armor and sliced clear through its lungs. The sentinel fell forward as Diarmuid was swiftly deflected the other opponent's sword.

The Irishman cursed as he evaded an incoming arrow from a point-blank archer, only to have his arm sliced open by a halberd wielding enforcer; He had to pick one or the other to take. The sheer coordination with these sentinels was unparalleled, with each taking advantage of an opening within a split second of seeing it. They were leagues better than the vanquishers that accompanied them, making them seem like simple cannon fodder to drain magical energy. He deflected another arrow from the archer as one of Arash's projectiles sliced through the offending knight's bow arm to sever it at the elbow.

"We're wasting time..." Diarmuid grit his teeth and charged the knight, intended to help Beowulf remove these enemies so they could assist the other flank.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XX- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Why are there so many of them!?" Kintoki cried out as a blade cut across his left calf. He hissed, before batting the offending sentinel's upper half away with the flat of his axe in a shower of sparks. Its lower body fell to the ruined path below. "Not golden… I just finally healed!"

"We can complain later, there's more we need to strike down!" Okita yelled as she deflected several arrows with her katana. The speed at which she manipulated the blade was mesmerizing. Blood had pooled from cuts along her arms sustained from dealing with the sentinels in the western approach below. There were now only three left against Siegfried.

As the two servants jumped down to aid him, they took relief in his mostly pristine condition. Even after activating his noble phantasm, he had plenty of magical energy to spare as he sliced a halberd-wielding sentinel clear in half through his guard. His face remained concentrated as a sword merely bounced off of his impervious body. There were still several cuts, but all of them were very miniscule and almost superficial; It was apparent that even though the sentinels were strong, they did not have the ability to wound the legend.

As Okita sliced a sword bearer's shield in half, Kintoki decapitated another enforcer beside it. After dodging back from the return swing, Okita exploded forward with obscene speed and thrust the katana through its torso with a powerful crack of the sound barrier. The enforcer was sent flying off his feet and towards the approaching guerilla regiment. Its chestplate looked like a tank shell had just flown clear through from the force of her attack before it slowly dissipated into azure dust.

To the surprise of the trio, as the last of the first wave disintegrated, the archers within the approaching regiment did not attack them. They stared warily at each other before taking note of the caped enforcer that rode at the forefront of the regiment. Okita's eyes widened as she watched the force carefully as she realized Arash and Hans' attacks seemed to have stopped; Had something happened to them? They knew they ordered the Saracens to regroup in the village, but had they gone with them? Suddenly, the caped enforcer brought up a hand, calling the remnants of Sir Tristan's force to stop.

" _South gate! West- urghhh… West gate! What's- …going on!?"_  Gudao groaned out telepathically. The concern for their master shook their cores.

" _South almost clear,"_  Diarmuid called out as the caped knight got off his steed. Without drawing its weapons, the regal enforcer proceeded forward to the three servants as the rest of the regiment held position.

" _West gate… The regiment has stopped advancing. We're being approached by a new class of enforcer. We'll inform soon… Please save your strength, Gudao,"_  Okita answered. The sound of his agonized confirmation was not reassuring in the least.

The unique enforcer came to a halt several dozen meters in front of the three before it slowly and casually drew its long, silver broadsword. It did not have a shield like the other sword wielding knights, but merely held its blade before it like a statue. The trio gripped their weapons in anticipation as the enforcer nodded towards them casually. The regiment still remained motionless as the surrounding gate fell unnervingly quiet.

"Well met, Chaldean servants!" The enforcer called out to them cheerfully without moving. "I shall be the opponent for all three of you, though I regretfully say I do not bare a name to share! Let our duel be a fun one!"

"Oh? And will your regiment be cheerleading?" Kintoki joked as his axe cracked with lightning. His tattered button-up had come undone during the fighting to revealing the several wounds on his chest; It was a miracle he hadn't grown red with berserk rage. The grip on his weapon tightened and the veins bulged across the fair skin of his forearms.

"You jest... They will be destroying the town and killing your master while I keep you preoccupied."

"What!?" Kintoki called out incredulously. "And you think we're the ones joking?"

At that mention, the regiment slowly began filing around to leave a wild berth on the ravaged western path. Okita glared at the knight's arrogance, subtly glanced towards one of the vanquishers marching around, and bolted towards him. She was a bolt of lightning as she pulled her sword back to slam the unguarded vanquish-

Shlick! Her eyes widened as she coughed up blood. "…I do not jest, Chaldeans."

She stared at the chestplate of the caped knight, whose sword stabbed through the side of her torso and tingled her spine. More blood flooded from her mouth as the enforcer backhanded her to the ground at her companions' feet as they stared in horror and disgust. Okita was quick, but this knight was unnervingly so. Granted he had less ground to cover to stop her, the fact that he did and landed a decisive blow was…

Siegfried dropped to his knees to check on Okita as she clutched her deep wound. Kintoki poured prana into his axe to make it surge with lightning. Whatever this new enforcer was, it was not something to take lightly by any means. To their dismay, they could only hope that the other servants could handle the regiment; They could not allow this enforcer into the town, and with two in a weakened state, they may need each other to stop it.

"What the hell are you!?" Kintoki yelled as he dashed towards him. The enforcer easily blocked the berserker's axe, though its knees bent under the heavy blow.

"Good. I see you're taking me seriously now."

* * *

**o==(=======- -XXI- -=======)==o**

* * *

Vlad impaled an enemy sentinel as he gracefully leapt behind them. He landed with regal poise, ripping the lance out through his side to sever its spine before he thrust the tip through his neck. He jumped to dodge an incoming arrow, taking small delight that the Saracen archers behind them responded in turn with their enchanted weapons. He raised a hand outward as his hand swirled with haunting wind, causing dark spikes to protrude from the ground to skewer several opponents.

If only he were in Romania, Vlad could have been sending the entire regiment packing by himself.

He glanced back towards the remaining allied archers who stood behind the walls flanking the gate. The servants had taken the fight outside to prevent them from getting in harm's way. It was working for now, but they still had to clean up whatever remained after their Mordred's flashy strike.

"We need to hurry to help mommy and the others!" Jack yelled in concern. She quickly dodged over an arrow from the remaining enforcers to ram her daggers into the neck slit of a sentinel. She quickly flipped over its head, carved the knives smoothly around its neck, and decapitated the enemy.

"We still have their Mordred to deal with…" Medea growled as she pointed her staff towards a trio of guerrilla vanquishers. A small cluster of magic circles hummed into existence beside her, and she let them sing the swan songs of her chosen prey. Even with their magic resistant armor, they were vaporized under the heavy barrage of the caster's attacks before they could swiftly dodge.

"Then let's kick her ass already!" The group glanced towards the gate as Mordred leapt over the rock wall and landed with a fierce downward slash onto an enemy vanquisher. The enforcer's halves fell to the ground and swiftly disintegrated. Jack's face lit up upon seeing a new ally, while the rest concentrated on taking out the remaining force. As Mordred charged into- She stopped as they all felt it.

 **"Move!"**  Emiya yelled as the group quickly dove off the path.

They skidded down the slope bordering the road as the enemy's noble phantasm vaporized the ground they just stood on. Sir Mordred did not give her allies any warning as she vaporized the remainder of her guerrilla force much to the disgust of the Chaldean servants. Their Mordred could only watch in dismay as the gate was vaporized by the familiar avalanche of red malice. No doubt, the last of the hunter group she had gotten to know personally perished within. She growled, as anger seeped across her form and shook Clarent in her grip.

Emiya placed a hand on her shoulder, earning a quick glare from the saber. Though he could not see through her helmet, he could feel her rage though it… they all could. "Mordred… if we're going to kill her, we're going to do it correctly."

"Then you better have something ready because I'm not waiting any longer!" She roared.

He nodded. "I have a plan, and we're going to follow it."


	15. Chapter XIV: Defending What's Ours

" _G-Gabby is…? No…"_

" _The regiment has entered the city! I'm sending servants to protect the shelters! Scathach and I will try to buy time until others can assist!"_

" _D-do what-_ _ **Ahhh…**_ _you c-can…!"_  The master croaked out. It greatly concerned Lord El-Melloi II over the telepathic link.

Serenity refused to take her eyes off of him. She could only watch as the air distorted from the heat his body was giving out. The assassin felt the dread as he continually reinforced his body in an attempt to hold off what would inevitably happen with the massive amounts of energy surging through him alone. As his magical circuits sizzled, she slowly shook her head in distress, unable to do anything to help. Fou was equally as helpless as it shook beneath its cover.

"Gudao! Gudao, please! You need help!" Serenity cried out. "I'll go get El-Melloi!"

"N-No! I'm-  _ **Arrgh**_  -F-Fine!" He groaned out as he clutched at his hand. It appears even using a command seal was a taxing effort.

The master was worried about the western front. Thanks to Mordred and Astolfo's timely arrival, the northern gate was nearly secured. The original plan was the opposite, but that strategy didn't take into account the third regiment that had just waltzed through the now unguarded western village gates. The servants held in reserve should be able to keep them in check, but the numbers are what concerned him. He could only hope his servants could come up with something, for all he could currently do was try not to fry in this magical furnace.

At least Gudao was not worried about the expended command seal. He knew Emiya would make good use of that boost of magical energy.

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter XIV: Defending What's Ours** _

**-=======)==o**

As the knight enforcers marched into the town, the remaining archers from Sir Tristan's force shot their flame tipped arrows through the air. Several were intercepted by a combination of Atalanta and Nobunaga's volleys. What could not be intercepted landed on roofs and quickly sparked the hunger of a growing blaze. While the mud shacks themselves wouldn't light, there was plenty of cloth and wooden furniture that did.

Atalanta growled as she shot at whatever projectile she could intercept from her resting position to the north. She and Nobunaga were surrounded by buildings as the two archers rested on stacked crates. Astolfo, still not properly healed, leaned against a wall next to the only entrance for their small alcove. While they were too weak to join the fight directly, they were more than eager to do what they could from the safety of their small space. The rider simply kept a constant look for approaching enforcers.

Like a cloud of locusts on the horizon, the clinks of their marching feet heralded the coming plague.

Vanquisher and sentinel alike moved through the village, unaware they were being watched as they marched past the first buildings. The archers had separated from the main group to remain at the gates and bombard the town. The rest moved deeper into the town before they vanished from view of the archers; A terrible oversight on their part.

Several red spears that suddenly impaled their equal number in enforcers. On the roofs above, Scathach continued her swift dash towards them, even as the mostly vanquisher contingent turned their fire to her; She was not easy prey. Her favored weapon twirled in her hand to easily deflect arrows as she charged the final distance.

She planted her prototype spear into a roof's edge, vaulted off of it with grace, and summoned more copies. They fell onto the unit like meteors that smashed apart any arrows that came her way so she could land safely in their midst. She spun on her toes, severing several limbs with a flick of her wrist before summoning a second copy. She thrust it through the nearest sentinel before it could properly attack, then dodged through a small opening between enforcers. She beckoned it back to her, and it ripped through several more vanquishers as she beheaded another.

Another bow-wielding enforcer readied his bow and aimed to put an arrow through her-

Shlick! A throwing dagger had penetrated the helm, killing the knight on the spot. Cursed Arm flew between the archer contingent with as much grace as Scathach. He skillfully slid a dagger into the cracks between a vanquisher's armor while saving the tougher Sentinels for later. He jumped up and dodged a sword drawn from an archer, only to return the favor with two throwing knives that penetrated its chest plate.

Some of the sword bearing enforcers, now alerted the archer unit was under attack, ran back to help. Lord El-Melloi II saw from his spot on the longhouse's roof, and would not let that happen. He sighed, knowing he was likely sending men to their demise… but they needed time.  **"Saracens! Make the Hassans proud!"**

With a collective roar, the remaining Saracen warriors and archers within the town burst from their hiding spots. Hundreds flooded from houses, behind alleyways blocked with crates, or through illusionary walls that faded away. Their newly enchanted weapons cleaved into vanquishers as they swung with all their might. The brave troops pushed a new front and valiantly tried to force the knights back with sheer numbers... But there was only so much progress humans could make against the enhanced adversaries.

A halberd wielding sentinel speared a poor Saracen swordsman before swinging him like a makeshift hammer. Its wild swing snapped the necks of two more before the human swordsman slid lifeless from the tip. Another vanquisher sliced through three Saracens at once with its blade before casually decapitating a fourth; The last man had watched in horror as his enchanted scimitar simply bounced off a sentinel's armor. One more vanquisher leapt into a crowd of screaming Arabian archers as they swiftly fell prey to his wild sword swing- "That's enough out of you."

The sentinel, in its lack of situational awareness at that moment, fell forward with a giant hole in its back. The surviving Saracen archers looked to their savior as he casually thrust his lance through another vanquisher. As the golden dust signaled their deaths, Vlad turned to the humans with regal poise and nodded to them. Even with one arm sliced and bleeding, and what looked to be a debilitating laceration across his left leg, the Prince of Wallachia was as regal and strong as ever. He leapt to an unburning roof as the Saracens regrouped themselves below.

A group of enforcers approached a set of houses on the outskirts of the town center. The groups had begun searching further than just buildings upon realizing the civilians and master were hiding elsewhere. They spotted Jekyll running between houses in this area, and were quick to investigate. Some bashed in doors to burning houses while others dealt with, or were killed by, groups of Saracens that had closed in to attack. Surely one of these houses would have some sort of secret.

At the end of the alley, the lead enforcer kicked down a new doo- "It's rude not to knock!"

Instantly, the lead enforcer was completely ravished by flames from within the untouched house. Turning to the source, the next enforcer watched as the vanquisher melted within his armor from the heat of the blaze. As it turned to golden dust, the fire dispersed to reveal Da Vinci's outstretched gauntlet. The fingers quickly closed into a fist, which then rocketed off of her arm and into the poor vanquisher. The sentinel jumped over the offending object as it careened through three more in the squad before slamming them into a house at the end.

The sentinel landed as the fist exploded, killing the rest of its troops while it drew its broadsword. A new gauntlet quickly materialized on her arm as Da Vinci smirked. The sentinel pooled its prana, then released it violently. The sound barrier broke as it soared towards the cast-

Her fist flashed, becoming more akin to a battering ram than a limb. She coiled it back like a baseball player before she thrust the weapon forward into the charging knight. It rammed through its sword into the chestplate, and it quickly caved in from the massive punch. Blood spurted in fountains from the cracks in its armor. It sailed backwards lifelessly as Da Vinci fired bolts from her staff as her insurance policy.

The infused prana penetrated the helm of the disappearing sentinel and the last vanquisher down the alley. The orbs of pure prana exploded viciously as debris sailed past her smiling face. Still, there was no time to celebrate with so many enemies still crawling around the town. She could not let them get to the villagers, but it also proved a great time to showcase her wide variety of inventions! With a smile, she charged down the alley to find new opponents.

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Jekyll!" One of the guarding Saracen warriors cried out as he entered the cave through the door. The sounds and smell of fire did not elude them, nor did the orange flickers through the window. Behind him, the shelter's villagers huddled in horror while Takisha merely looked in disbelief. The Saracen stuttered again. "What's… What's happening!?"

"We're fighting them off… but they've entered the town," he stated through grit teeth as he drew his knife. He turned his back to them to stare at the door as clanking of armored feet approached. Panic swept through the cave like a chilly breeze on a full moon. Rashid and several other villagers murmured in terror, while Takisha grasped her knit flower tighter. Paranoia soon whispered into their cracking hearts and took the reins.

"They've lost!" "We're going to die!" "It can't end like this!" "Save us, Jekyll!"

"Calm down, please!" another Saracen ordered as firmly and silently as he could. The sounds of sobbing were still prevalent, but the anguished cries had died down.

"I need you all to listen to me in case the knights break in…" the servant instructed calmly as he grit his teeth. He reached for a vial in his back pocket. "I have no intention of letting them get to any of you, but you must do as I say if they get me!"

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

Sir Mordred's armored feet clanked up the northern path to the fiery blaze beyond, but soon came to a halt as her mirror opposite jumped in front of her. Meters apart, they looked towards each other through their respective helms. The difference between their magical energy levels was obvious, especially since the Chaldean knight had expended much in her airborne attack. The Lion King's child merely scoffed.

"So this is what Chaldea summoned? …Nothing like meeting someone you  _thought_  you'd like."

Mordred scowled within her helm. "I don't need to prove myself to trash that kills their own men… You piss me off!"

"Yea, yea… Just charge me and die already so I can take King Arthur's head for myself."

The Chaldean knight fumed.  **"Is that it!? You just carry your vengeful hatred when all you wanted was acknowledgement!?"**

Silently, Medea and Jack watched from nearby using guerilla cloaks acquired from the dead knights. Since they were made separately from the knight enforcers, the cloaks would not disappear unless heavily damaged; They had managed to find a few that were mostly intact. As Jack shifted a little closer to Medea, the caster listened to Mordred's words carefully. Though it truly didn't matter to her in the end, she was just fascinated with just how much Mordred hid from everyone.

"Tch… What are you on about? Father is already happy with me! I get to do whatever I want thanks to her gift and blessings!" Sir Mordred yelled with pride deeply laced in every word. "I'm going to take King Arthur's head to show it to Father! I can't even imagine the amount of praise I'll get for it!"

Mordred was visibly taken back. "Father's… happy with you…?"

"Of course! I'm the best son ever!" the guerrilla knight chuckled, then slowly stopped when she realized the implication. Her grin grew devious and mocking, and the glare took on a much more prideful glint. "…Oh I see… so you have yet to be recognized and praised, is that it? What… are you too pathetic or something? Are you that weak? You don't need to answer, I can already tell!"

 **"S-Shut up!"**  Mordred yelled in anger as Clarent shook violently in her grasp.

"Don't listen to  _her_ , Mordred! You have no idea how far you've come with Arturia!" The voice echoed from behind the gifted knight.

"How far…" the Chaldean knight whispered as Emiya's words sink in. She let the thoughts caress her displeasure, but watched as the knight in front of her visibly shook with rage at the purposeful name calling.

"Oh? Someone dares insult me to my back!?  **And who the hell do you think you are!?"**

Sir Mordred slowly turned around in complete anger. She found herself facing Emiya as he stood on the path. The tiny slithers of surprise for sneaking up on her faded away as he discarded a guerrilla cape he had acquired. She should have run him through right then and there, but his demeanor was curious and different. His stare was calm determination personified, and the growing smirk sent waves of anger crashing against her steeled mind.

"… _ **I am the bone of my sword…"**_

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

"He… He retreated!?" Lancelot cried out in dismay as they watched Sir Agravain's entourage swiftly rode away down a distant valley. In their efforts to ambush them, they had arrived too late; He was now more than five kilometers away by a quick estimate. Bedivere and Arturia looked at each other uncertainly as Jeanne nervously gripped her flag pole.

"Why would he abandon the troops? Does he feel the battle is lost?" The saint asked quietly.

"It will be for us if we don't help the others!" Arturia quickly declared as she stared towards the western gate. Kintoki and Siegfried were barely holding off a lone enforcer while an injured Hans healed an equally wounded Okita on a nearby ledge. The orange hues of the slowly spreading fires within the village tore at Jeanne and Arturia's hearts. "Lancelot! Help at the gate! We'll reinforce the village!"

"Their Mordred is still at the north gate. I will go help them!" Bedivere informed and earned a quick nod from his king. With haste, the four began their frantic return to the besieged town as an unusual, spherical swirl of fiery energy formed to the north.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

' _A clouded sky… with large, floating gears?'_

Sir Mordred barely had time to glance around at her new… unusual wasteland surroundings before rupturing earth caught her ear. Blade after blade ripped itself from the desolate earth and hurdled towards her at obscene speeds. With simple movements of her wrist, she batted the blades away, but they didn't stop. Wave after wave of swords came after her as she stood amidst this sea of endless steel. Wave after wave, she batted them away with ease, and those that hit her merely shattered like glass against her blessed armor.

Emiya glared at her with Kanshou and Bakuya in hand, as she turned to face him. She casually hefted Clarent onto her shoulder with a scoff. "If this is all you can manage… then I'm saving a fly like you for last."

He smirked back. "It's not wise to turn your back on your opponent."

Her instincts flared. She threw a wild kick backwards to block a blow from Mordred's Clarent as her eyes widened within her helm. The gifted knight swung her own blade downward, making the Chaldean saber dodge to the side. While panting, she grabbed one of the forged blades from the ground. Mordred slammed the blade into the crack of her opponent's armor and smirked as it drew blood. She followed it with Clarent, only to be blocked by its mirror opposite as she grunted; Her magical energy was running low. The enemy knight kicked her, sending the tired saber flipping backward to land on her feet.

"Exhausted yet still tying? You'll never match me!" Sir Mordred scoffed towards her counterpart. "I've got everything you don't! Blessings, gifts… Father's appreciation too!"

Mordred growled then did something unexpected. The enemy knight watch in confusion as the Chaldean saber straightened her posture, reached her hand out, and shattered her armor. The pieces fell severed at the seams with vibrant cuts of air before dematerializing. They unveiled the red under garments that fit underneath, but the Chaldean merely kept her glare levelled and steady. Sir Mordred shook her head and laughed.

"Removing your only defense from me? Thanks for making this easier!"

"I don't need it! I'll prove I'm better than you even without it! If you're so tough, you don't need that bulky armor either! We both hate it and you know it!" Mordred yelled as she charged her other self. She ducked under the enemy's attack, then sent a slash- Clang! The gifted knight held Mordred's Clarent in one hand as it crackled with lightning.

"Dropping your armor was a mistake." The opponent chopped downward with her own blade, but Mordred dodged to the side with her newfound flexibility before swiftly kicking the enemy. To free her blade from the enemy's grasp, she spun, wrenched it out with the momentum, then swiftly dodged back as the guerrilla knight slashed towards her.

Their deadly dance among the sea of swords, and the new agility of the armorless knight proved difficult for the enemy saber to match. It was clear her gift did not increase her speed, as slash after slash was dodged and weaved. Neither could land an effective attack, and it made the Lion King's son angry. To the enemy's credit, she had caused several shallow cuts on Mordred, but none that impaired her. She kicked the Chaldean saber away from her.

' _I've had enough of this!'_  Sir Mordred's helm began dismantling as she gripped Clarent in both ha-

Her helmet quickly reassembled as she slashed behind her. It broke both Kanshou and Bakuya as Emiya jumped to safety. On his command, two scimitars had slammed into her helmet, only to shatter. Sir Mordred swiftly pivoted, swung her blade once more to lock it against its mirror opposite, and met the Chaldean's glare with her own.

"As I thought…"

Sir Mordred glanced towards Emiya, who simply smirked back from his spot as she kicked the Chaldean knight away. She glared to him as he traced new blades. "Your power and technique improved with the blessing… but the defense is only in your armor."

She flinched. "You know nothing!"

Emiya's gaze turned taunting. "Then drop your helm and fire your noble phantasm... or are you that scared one of our attacks will find their mark, little girl?"

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"**  Sir Mordred roared as she charged the archer furiously. He flipped over her reckless dash, slammed both blades into her helm, and let them shatter. At the same time, three large claymores ripped themselves from the ground to smash against her chestplate like trucks.

He was right, and his smirk let on he knew it. The blessings were capable of amplifying their power, but only through the means of items they possessed. Sir Tristan lacked armor, so his bow was blessed to be more powerful for his needs. Sir Lancelot's armor had completely protected him from Nobunaga's onslaught on his cavalry charge, when her noble phantasm should have crippled him. Sir Mordred's refusal to drop her helm under the endless attacks made it obvious to him… Without that armor, she was just another servant.

He landed as he mentally adapted their plan, but dodged backwards as she swung wildly towards him. If they could keep up the attacks, she couldn't drop her helmet to fire her noble phantasm. But they had to be sure she couldn't, which meant… Option A! He called out telepathically,  _"Medea!"_

Sir Mordred's instincts screamed, and she turned around to find her clothed counterpart. Both Clarents met with a cackle of lightning, locking her in place once more as she felt another swords shatter against her back. Her eyes widened when she felt the sudden presence, but she could not free her blade from its angle. Mordred smirked as Medea's borrowed cloak drifted off her back as she descended with a colorful, lightning-like dagger in her hand.  _ **"Rule Breaker!"**_

To Sir Mordred's shock, the dagger penetrated her armor but did not touch her skin.

Then it happened. She felt a surge of magical energy fly through the armor as an eruption of prana flared from the dagger's point. The armor refused to budge as the noble phantasm worked, buying the caster precious seconds of time. Medea cursed under her breath and reworked her weapon's intent to attack something it could influence. The blessing seemed to be beyond even her magecraft, and she could not penetrate deep enough to attempt to dismantle the gift. There was one other option, and she hoped it was magic based due to how it worked. To her relief, it was.

Seconds later, and Medea wrenched the dagger from the armor before swiftly taking to the skies. The angered saber viciously spun with her sword to free herself from Mordred. Emiya simply watched from nearby with tense grips on his blades. After landing, the Chaldean knight also stared in anticipation, but why-

Something was terribly wrong. Sir Mordred tried to lower her helm, but the prana refused to flow properly. The rest of her armor was working and flexible, but the headpiece would not dismantle. It's like the magically assisted mechanism had rusted shut!

"It's done. We don't have to worry about  _that_  anymore," Medea yelled as she summoned her staff. She pointed it to the ground as her lips quickly mouthed her incantations.

"You-  **What did you bastards do!?"**  Sir Mordred yelled as she leapt towards the offending caster. Several blades freed themselves from the ground before rocketing towards her at higher speeds, forcing her to bat them away-

Clang! Mordred slammed Clarent into her side, sending the enemy knight sailing into the ground. As she righted herself, she slashed with her blade to stop the Chaldean saber from landing her lightning wreathed blade through her neck. Nearby, Emiya simply smirked and chuckled.

"Christmas is coming, and bad kids shouldn't have gifts." She growled in total fury at his mocking tone. King Arthur could wait. This man and his friends would die.  **Now!**

Suddenly, Mordred and Emiya both leapt further away, as every sword in the vicinity shot from the ground. They arced up before hailing down on Sir Mordred, who could only furiously bat so many away. The ones she couldn't block slammed into her armor, feeling like light punche- they were for pinning her! Magic circles appeared all across the ground as the orchestra of clashing steel and ruptured ground reached a conducted crescendo.

At once, the circles detonated, but not in an explosion of prana; If Mordred's own was any indication, the gifted knight's blessed armor would completely nullify most magecraft. Instead, they did something far more necessary for the Chaldean team. Sir Mordred looked around as the smoke refused to lift from the detonations... But this wasn't just smoke.  _'…Mist?'_

" _ **Maria the Ripper!"**_

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Slash! Ching! Clash!

Kintoki could only glare at the powerful knight enforcer as he traded blows with Siegfried. He had participated in the fight up until Hans had retreated with Okita in an attempt to get the saber back into the fight; The justicar had tried to finish her when the caster arrived. She winced as he continued to sew the wound shut with his magecraft, making wary glances towards the dueling swordsmen below. Kintoki, still with some fuel in the tank, watched beside them for an opportune moment to strike.

"Am I good yet?" she cough out as some blood spilled from the side of her mouth.

"Momentarily… though I hope that was a terrible joke from your constitution." The caster shook his head and sighed. "How's Siegfried?"

"It's a stalemate," Kintoki growled out as he continued to watch.

The saber grunted as the justicar's blade sliced into his arm, but still failed to cripple him. This enemy still couldn't clear through his Armor of Fafnir, but he was delaying them… Siegfried redoubled his efforts and wielded his large blade with the same might he brought against Fafnir. The sword dented his armor on several blows, but the justicar's instinctual movements made it hard to land another serious strike; A bleeding puncture wound on his torso and an exposed, gory shoulder was proof he was still vulnerable.

These new enforcers were different enough to be akin as a higher quality heroic spirit rather than just a prana-made knight. It was clear why this one was able to duel with Siegfried on even ground for the past ten minutes. Their blades sang through the air as the swords married and parted faster than the eye could perceive. Any slip could be fatal, yet the determination written in the saber's eyes was matched by the ferocity of his agile blows. Still, he kept the enemy focus-

Clang! His opponent swung his two-handed blade backwards and intercepted Arondight before it could cleave him. "It is rude to interrupt a duel, knight!"

The justicar spun around gracefully again to intercept a slash from Siegfried. The silver-haired saber glared. "It's also impolite to attack a healer on the field, yet you did so."

"…A fair point," the justicar relented before releasing prana into his blade. With a swift spin, both the saber and berserker were sent dodging backwards as a whirlwind of lacerating slices surged from the enemy's blade. With new space, the justicar merely retook its fighting stand, ignited its blade with a vibrant blue flame, and beckoned them forward.

"Lancelot… shall we put our friendly sparring to good use?" Siegfried smiled.

Lancelot smirked back. "After you, my friend."

Siegfriend leapt first, but they both charged as one at the enforcer, who met them without hesitation.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"He went this way-" The vanquisher was interrupted by a flash.

The second the stun grenade went off, Kiritsugu rolled into the open and let his Calico M950 tear into the vanquishers like they were nothing. He emptied the magazine then swiftly discarded the weapon before summoning his Thompson Contender. He winced as his limp left arm surged with pain, the result of being shield rammed by an overzealous vanquisher moments before. As the halberd-wielding sentinel of this group poised his weapon and charged, Kiritsugu breathed slowly.

He would not underestimate this third squad. " _ **Chronos Rose."**_

In a blink he was gone, but before it even registered with the sentinel, its thoughts were erased into pink mist. The mystic round tore through the helm like it was paper. Kiritusugu stood behind the falling corpse with the smoking barrel of the pistol, swiftly reloaded, then gave a silent apology to their master. Even if it was one of the less energy demanding ones, he would have to restrict the use of the noble phantasm lest Gudao succumb to his worsening condition.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a group of knights running towards the shelter he was defending. He swiftly ran after them, hopped onto the roof tops, and shadowed their movements. There was a sentinel slamming on the shelter's reinforced door which drew cries from the villagers within. Without hesitation, he bolted forward and called forth his submachine gun to reload it. With conditioned flicks of his wrists, the magazine was replaced, and the shower of bullets was unleashed.

He caught the first one with several rounds to the head. He swept the barrel up the alley, raking every enforcer he could on the way to the senti- Sudden pain roared through him!

He coughed blood as a sword speared him from the back. The offending sentinel kicked him into the alleyway where six vanquishers were disintegrating. The other sentinel, who left the shelter door, approached the downed servant with the remaining five vanquishers as its ally landed next to the assassin. Kiritsugu reached for a grena- He yelled in pain as a halberd slammed through his forearm, pinning it in place and rendering it as useless as its opposite.

"No more tricks, servant," the angered enforcer declared as it drew a second blade out. With a swift motion, he swung it towards the older Emiya's neck. The assassin grunted as he felt it slice through his skin… but not deep enough to cause a serious wound. The halberd fell discarded beside him as the enforcers yelled with orders and panic.

He looked up and behind weakly. His eyes widened as he saw her blurry silhouette send a vanquisher flying with a gust of invisible air. "Arturia…"

"Stay down, Kiritsugu. We'll handle this," the king declared as she swung Excalibur straight through a vanquisher's chestplate. The enforcer staggered backward as Jeanne leapt down from the roof, planted her flag through the heart of another, and swiftly drew her sword to block a sentinel's wild slash.

Arturia charged down the alley to cut off the incoming squad as she locked her golden blade with the leading sentinel. After it jumped away, she dodged under a blow before slashing at its knees to force it back again. She raised her guard carefully as three attempted to attack her at once, but her instincts sang the careful melody in her head. Skillfully, she parried, blocked, and countered every blow sent her way; She would not let them reach Jeanne or Kiritsugu.

At the alley's other side, Jeanne twirled under the slash of the last vanquisher before she stabbed it with her sword. She flipped backwards over its corpse to dodge the incoming slash from the more powerful knight. Swiftly sheathing her blade and grabbing her flag once, she glared at the enforcer. The flag furled as she spun it like a lance to deflect strike after strike with graceful ease as she tried to back the sentinel into a better angle.

The fallen assassin cursed his inability to help either of them in his state. All he could do was slowly struggle to the nearest wall.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

" _-argh-… Shelter Four has fallen… need… assistance…"_

A Saracen swordsman, the last of the cave's guard, was swiftly beheaded by a sentinel as another kept Jekyll pinned to the wall with its halberd; Blood slowly pooled in his lung from the grievous wound. With a gurgled breath, he brought the personal vial to his mouth and yelled.  **"Run!"**

Chaos erupted as the villagers of the shelter forced themselves past the fallen warriors and the enforcers. Several were cut down as they tried to run by, but the cave was large enough for many to zip past to take their chances in the burning village outside. Takisha and her family ran by and screamed in terror as a pregnant woman beside them was speared through the stomach. Rashid was not too far behind as he chased after the fleeting glimpses of his friend. Thanks to his height, a broadsword sailed cleanly over his head to spare him.

As they ran by, the sentinel pinning Jekyll drew its sword and swatted as fast as he could to kill as many villagers as possible. With anger filling his eyes, he painfully swallowed the mouthful of potion and felt his mind darken. As its effects gripped at his vision, he heard the all too familiar laughter that made him cringe… But he was the only chance for them now.

' _Hey there, mate! Tagging out I see? About time I got to see the light of day again!'_

' _Just shut up and save them! Kill the knights and only the knights!'_

' _Well… no guarantees I can do that, rich boy… but…'_  The sentinel turned around to face Jekyll as the halberd was wrenched from his torso with compounded strength. As the last villagers rushed past, the sentinel stared incredulously as the formerly dying servant rammed the halberd clear through the enforcer's chestplate. It collapsed lifelessly as the servant stood up and cackled loudly, drawing the attention of the other enforcers nearby. The man glared back with crazed red pupils and an eager grin.

"Well… we'll see what your good ol' friend Hyde can do in exchange for letting him have some  _ **fun!"**_

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Ghhhh… Shit…!" Gudao doubled over in pain once more at the center of the circle.

He cursed as he heard the approaching rustle of armor outside of the cave's façade entrance; It seemed his cave was next to fall. His eyes slowly widened upon hearing the hammering blows before the door flew off its hinges. The master groaned as a shard flew past his head, scraped his cheek, and drew blood. As he hissed in pain as his vision swirled like a whirpool, he saw a quadra of enforcers enter the doorway. Fou watched under its covers in uncertainty as the vanquisher gripped their weapons, and at the sentinel's order, advan-

Serenity jumped down from her hidden place in the ceiling. With a spin, she sent a wave of throwing daggers into the first two sentinels with a spiteful glare. She was a wild animal as she leapt onto the untouched sentinel and slammed a dagger as hard she could through its chest plate. To her dismay, it pierced but failed to land a critical blow as it grabbed her back. She was thrown against the wall but leapt off of it with grace.

The two enforcers struck with the throwing daggers were now helmetless, but turned their faceless gaze towards her and charged. She dodged into the fourth enforcer as it sliced; Its blade carved a deep cut on her calf and made her scream. Regaining her focus, she swiftly pulled out a new dagger and slammed the blade through the eye slit of its helm-

She gasped. The sentinel had speared her through her torso with its broadsword. Blood poured from her mouth as the enforcer pushed the blade deeper.

 **"S-Serenity!"**  Gudao yelled, both in agony and hopelessness. From his place, he tried to plant his hand against the ground, but it only shook with endless pain as his mind filled with static. He couldn't even mouth an incantation or activate his magic circuits anymore.

"D-Don't… worry about me!" she cried out as she kicked against the sentinel to force herself off the blade. She quickly jumped away from another sword, only to scream more as another vanquisher grabbed her by the arm and threw her once more against the wall. She struggled to get out of its grip, only for the remaining two to crash into her to thrust their blades through her torso. They were joined by the third a moment later as Serenity gasped breathlessly.

Gudao was livid, but he could only watch with an outstretched hand as Serenity's eyes slowly dimmed. Weakly, she ran her hand over her bleeding stomach before mustering all the energy she had left to fling her blood across the helmetless foes. Almost immediately, the enforcers began grunting and falling to the ground as her Zabaniya took effect. Even the sentinel fell as the blood from grabbing her leaked through the gauntlet. They writhed on the cold floor with squelching, breathless grunts as the first vanquisher fell still.

"S-Serenity…" Gudao croaked out and reached his hand towards the still pinned servant. As the bodies began dissipating into azure dust, the swords faded. Released from their lethal embrace, she slid down to the floor and gasped for fresh air.

With weak and dull eyes, she looked towards the Gudao and smiled sadly. "Don't worry… about me..."

**"NO!"**

"Please tell… Gabby… thanks for… everything…" A lone tear rolled down her cheek. Her body was quickly flaking into golden mist as her eyelids drooped with their weight. Her eyes shut, but still, she urged the last of her energy forward. "…Thank... you… too… Gu… Gu…"

Gudao's cries for the fallen assassin filled the cave as she vanished in a shower of golden dust.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XI- -=======)==o**

* * *

Lancelot and Siegfried stared in shock as the justicar swung its fiery blade at them. They dodged backwards and carefully eyed the peculiar enforcer as it stared them down. They had managed to sever one of its arms, only for the enforcer to suddenly become inflamed. It burned with a bluish tinted flame as a surge of prana erupted from within to cover the knight like a shroud.

Since that moment, the opponent's speed had grown considerably, as did its strength. The biggest evidence was the lacerations on Seigfried's arm, but while they were only a touch deeper than the juticar's previous cuts, they were still wounds that cleared through his defensive ability.

Which was why they silently nodded to each other and began their coordinated assault with unchecked strength.

This justicar growled with its second wind and had long cast aside its speech. It had been performing powerful and quick strikes at the cost of leaving its guard open. With that in mind, they rushed in, struck from both sides and sought the decisive blow. Despite the unfair fight, the enraged and flailing sentinel was matching every strike sent its way. Its inferno of prana continued to burn brighter, and it grew stronger in presence. It slowly started roaring continuously, unnerving the two servants who doubled their efforts to end this duel.

It jumped back and slashed at them, sending a wave of fire forward that staggered the armored duo. With a near agonizing roar, it lunged at the-

Crack! Okita slammed into its back with the force of a runaway train as her blade to pierce the spine. She leapt back quickly, and was followed swiftly from above by Kintoki, who axe sparkled and shook the very air as he rammed it downward.  _ **"Golden Spark!"**_

The explosion of electricity cleaved clear through the justicar, incinerated it with its current, and exploded violently outward. Whips of lightning lashed at the surroundings as Siegfried and Lancelot dodged a rampant bolt. Within the deafening plume, the justicar's howling scream was final silenced.

Kintoki leapt back as the justicar's remains fell to the ground. The blue flame released into the sky with a bodiless, ghastly moan as it slowly began to flake. Finally defeated, the servants looked to each other uncertainly; They were equally unnerved by what they just witnessed from this higher tiered opponent. Okita clutched her partially healed wound and winced while Hans approached the destroyed corpse. It slowly began disappearing into a brighter shower of sapphire dust, but at a much slower rate than its other enforcer counterparts.

"That… what was that?" Kintoki asked in shock.

"A justicar, as it said… enchanted with a final stand of sorts. As if the book wasn't eerie enough, that epilogue was both desperate and… potent…" Hans murmured out loud as he gazed at the spot. He slowly turned and walked to Okita. His book appeared at his side, quickly opened, and dispensed the healing mist towards her. "These knights are but pawns, yes… yet even their proudest one's fading life ignited like an inferno… a spark of madness to surely kill those who go against the Lion King… What a disgusting, thoughtless chess piece to call amongst her best. She's become quite the mockery of her ideals."

The caster looked up to see Kintoki stare at him as Lancelot and Siegfried dashed past into the town. He rolled his eyes and groaned. "Well don't just stand there and listen to my soliloquy, there are people to save, sparks for brains! Are you not the tunnel-visioning hero type?"

Kintoki shook his head but chuckled. "Sorry! I just thought you had some tips! …See you in the fight, Okita!"

As he dashed off with a grin and a wave, Hans stared after him incredulously. "What kind of… Am I not allowed to ramble!?"

* * *

**o==(=======- -XII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Jack glared at the offending saber from the cover of the mist. Next to her, Emiya cursed under his breath as Mordred and Medea kept the enemy knight preoccupied; The Chaldean saber was running out of steam, and Medea's attacks were not effective against her blessed armor. The assassin looked up to the archer with a sad frown. "I'm sorry it didn't work, Emiya…"

"It's alright, Jackie… I didn't expect her to have curse immunity," he replied as he gave the child a reassuring smile. "We'll just have to go with Plan B."

Jack smiled and nodded before swiftly disappearing into the mist. He quietly reached out to his comrades.  _"Jackie's going for Plan B."_

Emiya's call bought the attention of their fighting allies as he swiftly summoned two pairs of his signature swords and hurled them at the enemy. He traced a third set and charged towards the enemy knight from a new angle. Mordred dodged back into the mist while Medea continued her barrage from above in an attempt to hold focus as the married quartet of blades approached their target.

Sir Mordred slashed angrily to destroy one, but the other three sailed through. They swirled slowly in her vision as she braced for impact. At the exact moment, Emiya was in her face with the final, simultaneous hit. His unusual, extended blades confused her for only a moment as her instincts flared: This was a powerful attack!

Emiya grunted as the knight met it head on. As the three thrown blades slammed against her armor, but failed to break, she slammed Clarent into his unusual blades as he struck. They shattered against the lightning-wreath sword and forced him to leap back. She pushed her assault, but he'd already materialized his bow and darted into the mists; He didn't even curse at the failed attack.

Sir Mordred turned to follow, only to be met once more by her Chaldean counterpart as their dance began once more. A cut was blocked. Another slash was parried. A forceful kick was matched by an equally angry punch. They knew each other too well to effectively land a decisive hit, and Mordred's mobility was negated by the guerrilla knight's defenses. As their blades locked once more, the Chaldean knight simply grinned, confusing-

" _ **Maria the Ripper!"**_

Jack leapt from the mists as Mordred threw prana into her legs to forcefully disengage. With a kick, the guerrilla knight was sent staggering as the assassin landed at her side. She did not engage the full effect of her noble phantasm, but instead powered up her blades for a much more specific task. The blindingly swift test slice came as the knight rebalanced herself. With a slash to her leg guard, Jack's glare turned to a delighted smile as she managed to sever the strap and loosen the armor piece.

As the saber turned to attack the annoying assassin, she was blinded by a burst of magical energy where Jack once stood. Medea had timed a well-placed attack that both clouded her vision and shook her with its concussive blow. It disoriented the knight as the child servant reappeared at her other leg. The other leg guard was instantly severed as the assassin disappeared once more. The cycle continued unabated… Where there was an explosion of prana, Jack was no longer there, and when she did appear, a new piece of armor was severed.

Sir Mordred was absolutely baffled at the coordination, let alone how that little servant knew exactly where her armor was at its absolute weake- The Chaldean Mordred had made a visual show of dismantling her own armor!  _'How could they plan this far ahead!?'_

As Emiya watched a precision arrow slam into the enemy knight's helm, causing it to whip backwards with force, he smirked.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Rashid rushed away from the cave as Hyde slammed an enemy enforcer into entrance's façade. He stopped to watch as the berserker placed both hands on the side of the sentinel's head and squeezed, crushing the helm like a pancake and causing blood to spurt across the blonde's maniacal face. Villagers darted away from the shelter as Hyde relished his work; How many of the hundreds of villagers escaped from the shelter was anyone's guess.

The boy turned back around as fear wrote chilling words down his spine. He ran through the flaming remains of the town as smoke raked at his eyes and attacked his throat. He turned down random alleyways, coughing as smoke entered his lungs. Without any care where he was going, he ran wherever looked safer with every passing second.

A roof collapsed in a building next to him, sending sparks into the air to lunge at his eyes. Amid the nearby screams and yells of terror, a shadow of an enforcer suddenly loomed over him. Its back faced the child, and he continued running in fear as Beowulf vaulted off of a nearby roof to impale the sentinel with both of his darkened blades. He tore the swords out before twirling one over his head like a lasso. The chain was released so the larger sword could impale another vanquisher that turned the corner to run after Rashid.

The boy darted around a corner and regretted it: A pair of vanquishers systematically sliced at villagers as they made the wrong turn. One looked his way and adjusted its massive halberd to charge towards the petrified boy… but he wouldn't make it.

With the snap of a servant's fingers, the vanquisher was consumed by an unrelenting torrent of flame as its companion was swiftly penetrated by a red spear. Scathach landed on the enemy enforcer soon after to stab him through the head. After ensuring the kill, she launched herself towards a sentinel as it appeared through a burning house. Vlad quickly appeared, stabbed his weapon into a passing vanquisher, and stepped away as the panicked Rashid rushed past. His eyes suddenly widened.

 **"Scathach, I'll leave this to you!"**  Vlad yelled before he quickly vanished with the flared execution of a command spell. Though he left already, she nodded.

Lord El-Melloi II landed behind the horrified Rashid as he rushed past. He turned to the boy and tossed the cigarette from his mouth. **"Run, kid! Find somewhere safe and-!"**

Before he could finish the statement, he quickly leapt to him and pushed the child into a tiny alley as two sentinels charged towards them. He jumped out of the way to draw their attention as the boy slowly crawled on his hands and knees. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked towards the next road. He could make out the fleeing legs of running villagers though a gap in some debris.

Then he saw her ahead. Takisha and her parents stopped and looked around as their palpable dread matched his own. Then they were gone. They ram once more into the flames and smoke as Rashid continued to crawl through the alley. If he could just get to the debris and crawl past, he could-

The wall next to him cracked and gave way.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIV- -=======)==o**

* * *

Bedivere arrived at the northern gate after cutting his way through the village, but found no one. He looked around frantically, bolted down the dirt path that was burned smooth by the enemy's noble phantasm, and felt his panic grow. As he looked around, his heart slammed heavily against his chest. Confused and dismayed, he clenched his fists and cursed. How could there be no sign of Sir Mordred or the other servan-

The beam of light that soared from the holy city became brighter. He slowly turned towards it and gasped as it shimmered with growing prowess.  **"…No!"**

The beam flashed and sent a shooting star of immaculate energy to the westward sky. It arced slowly, bent across the sky unnaturally on its ferocious path, then slammed into the area where the western village remains should be. The earth shook terribly from the impact. Still, he maintained his balance as the ground slowly settled amd a plume of radiant prana lifted from ground zero in an azure cloud. Bedivere stared in horror at the sight of the attack.

' _The Lion King's Holy Light… She's going to ensure the resistance is-!'_

* * *

**o==(=======- -XV- -=======)==o**

* * *

As the earthquake subsided, Lancelot struck at the vanquisher and decapitated it. He turned to face the other- Two arrows sliced through its torso and it fell over. Looking in the direction of the attack, his eyes widened and he dashed away from the town and towards the broken mountain between the southern and western gates. He launched himself up the crags and fractured rocks with unrelenting speed as he closed in on the fallen form.  **"Arash!"**

"Hey… My knight… in shining armor," the archer croaked out as he laid against a rock. A guerrilla cloak covered him to mask his presence. Hans had clearly healed some of his wound, but he was in no condition to fight. One eye was shut and covered with blood as a vicious scar trailed from his forehead down to his upper torso. His clothes were soaked with crimson gore and his left leg was in an angle it shouldn't be. "I… got on the… wrong end of… a few sentinels… Hans saved me."

"Stop talking… just rest," Lancelot quickly pleaded as he looked over his wound. His chest tightened at the thought he won't live the night.

"No… There's… something I must do…" he coughed out a glob of gory phlegm and smiled weakly. "Please… bring me to the top… of the mountain..."

Lancelot's eyes widened as another beam of light shot from the direction of the Holy City. After a seeming eternity of watching it, the blast came down viciously on the remains of the southern village and incinerated its mountain. Even as the plume rose into the sky, Lancelot could see the distant mountains vaporizing with the expanding shockwave. The saber recovered as the ground shook, and stared at his newfound friend in horror. Arash merely smiled, and forced a chuckle. "Just you… watch… the great… Arash can stop that…"

The Chaldean knight shook his head violently. "No! If you use it you will…!"

"I'm… on my last… breath… and if it will save… all of you… I will gladly be that hero..."

* * *

**o==(=======- -XVI- -=======)==o**

* * *

Diarmuid raced across the village, killing as many vanquishers as he could while he bolted for another shelter. He landed on a roof and did a quick sweep with his eyes. Smoke and fire clouded his vision while screams and yells filled his ears. He struggled to see barely fifty feet away as a vanquisher leapt to the roof behind him.

He blocked the fierce charge before it slammed him off the roof with his shield. It followed after him with sword held high, but it wouldn't make it. Two arrows and several matchlock rounds tore through the enforcer. Riddled as it fell, a third arrow sailed clean through its helm to secure the kill. It clattered against the ground as the lancer fell onto his back and let out a breath.

"Welcome to our little corner…" Atalanta spoke softly as she clutched her torso wound. He looked over to see Nobunaga panting heavily while Astolfo gripped his weapon.

The male rider stabbed with his lance as a vanquisher ran into the alley to attack the demon archer. It fell to the ground without legs and its sword clattered to the ground out of reach. Diarmuid simply stabbed it through the head with Gae Dearg and breathed with relief as it slowly started to fade into azure dust. With a shake of his head, he looked to Astolfo as he chuckled weakly but grinned.

"…Teamwork?" the rider joked.

"I don't know what else to call that," Diarmuid chuckled as he pushed himself up. "Will you three be fine? I need to-"

Another bright light surged into the sky and began its arc. The four stared up at it… and gawked in horror as it arced towards the city. With eyes wide, feeling the sheer magnitude of the incoming meteor of prana, they knew they could do nothing; There was no noble phantasm among the current Chaldean servants to stop something that powerful.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XVII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Across the village, most fights came to a slow pause as the light raced towards them. Enforcers and servants alike stared at the incoming prana in shock and despair at its overwhelming immensity… like ants looking up to an approaching bulldozer. It sailed boldly on its course towards Cursed Arms' village, and all he could do was stand there and question if it was still possible to win; His optimism wavered as his spirit shook.

" _O holy Lord… O radiant Lord who grants wisdom, majesty and strength…  
My heart, my thoughts, and all that I can see…"_

Lancelot watched quietly… mystified that the archer, on his last breaths, was now standing proudly even with his gruesome wounds. His words were filled with purpose, hesitation long since lost as he drew back his bow. His eyes reflected the incoming wave, but they paled to his spirit's fiery resolve.

" _Come, servants of the moon and the stars. My actions… my last moments…  
my sacred devotion… witness it all…!"_

The Chaldean knight stared at the man he swore to defend with profound respect, knowing well what would happen when he finished his aria… but he did not stop him. This was his decision, and he did it with more honor and dignity than he could ever muster in his previous life. He was doing it for all of them… to give them the chance to continue the fight against the Lion King. He was one lone servant against a divine force, and he would make the difference.

" _With all my might, I shall release this one arrow…  
_ … _and let my body be crushed upon this place!"_

In that moment, Lancelot saw the hero Arash always was, and forever will be.

" _ **STEEEEELLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Arash released the arrow after his fearsome cry. With a deafening boom, his shot flew through the sky, separated into seven vibrant colors that raced each other towards the Lion King's bombardment. The rainbow swirled in a mesmerizing dance before colliding with the column of light. They slammed it, and stopped the hurricane with unyielding might. They exploded far into the air… and the resulting rainbow supernova stretched across the very sky to even blot out the grim halo on the horizon.

The overwhelming plume glittered across the sky like the aurora borealis, and Arash let out a pained, but happy, chuckle. Lancelot stared down at him… at the man who saved them, and now succumbed to his own fate. His body cracked and flaked into earthly dust. His bloodied wounds dried as his arm shriveled and broke off from his body. Without a single word of pain, he deteriorated as the cracks tore at his form and surrounded him in a growing, golden mist.

Despite that… he turned one last time to the solemn Lancelot, and flashed one final cheerful grin as his ashes joined the growing plumes of smoke. He could still hear the friendly archer's chuckling as the aurora twinkled far above. With his face once more bathed in the orange glow of the spreading fires and the saving grace from up high, Lancelot bowed underneath the archer's last gift. "…Thank you for your courage… and farewell, my friend…"

He breathed deep… and the smoke left a reminder. Lancelot turned back to the town, heard the screams and yells once more echoing into the night, and growled. He would not allow his sacrifice to be in vain. He would honor the memory of the brave servant, and instantly decided upon his return to Chaldea, to truly befriend their heroic counterpart. With a fierce grip on Arondight, he charged into the fiery hell once more.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XVIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

With instincts overflowing, Sir Mordred blindly slashed towards the blur of black that was Jack's shroud. She seethed upon seeing it had been discarded, only to feel the little assassin's blades tear through yet another piece. Throwing one elbow back to strike was a worthless action, and the uncloaked Jack quickly appeared above her. She twirled with a giggle, spun her knives, and weaved them through the air to slice at her next choice target.

Sir Mordred growled as her left pauldron fell apart. Her arms were nearly bare, as were her legs, yet the assassin continued to strip her of protection. Another beam of arcane energy rattled the enemy saber's mind and caused her to roar in aggravation. She had seen enough and seen through their acts. Gripping Clarent, she pumped it full of wild prana and swung in the opposite direction her instincts told her. As an arrow clanged off of her helm, the sword sliced through flesh.

Jack let out a blood curdling scream as the blade tore into her small frame like a saw. Medea's heart wrenched at the sound of the child's scream, causing her to fire a barrage of unrelenting beams down towards the saber. The attacks detonated around Sir Mordred, blinding her as Medea swiftly teleported to the falling Jack in a cloud of magenta butterflies. Holding the gravely injured assassin to her chest, she teleported quickly away as Sir Mordred swung.

Medea panted hard for breath as the twin abilities having drained her significantly of prana in her attempt to save the assassin. Jack looked up at her with tears rushing down her cheeks. The small servant bit her lip as blood continued to pour like a waterfall from her vicious wound. She let out uncontrolled sobs that raked at the caster's hardened heart like nails across a chalkboard. "I-It hurts!"

"It'll be alright, Jackie! You'll be okay," Medea soothed in a soft voice, something she was far from used to. With an outstretched hand she immediately began a potent healing spell while holding the shaking assassin close. She writhed with so much pain, the assassin could barely focus to use her own healing ability. She merely screamed and wailed as Medea frantically healed the wound that had nearly cut her in half.

Prana surged like a volcano behind her, and both of the girls looked towards the source as a burst of energy dispelled the wind in an instant, causing Medea to gasp. Standing in the clearing, Sir Mordred held Clarent above her head in red, glowing light. The feeling of blood and rage surrounded her- But her helmet!

 **"T-That's not possible!"**  Mordred yelled as she stared at the enemy saber.

**"You bastards think you can stop me!? My rampage!? It's my gift! My gift from father, and I will not be denied my victory!"**

Emiya dashed towards Medea, fired arrows, and sent his marble's fastest swords flying at Sir Mordred. The projectiles were blown away by the rampaging swirl of prana that surrounded her, and even kept their own Chaldean knight at bay when it detonated into a staggering shock wave once more. Swords and earth were sent tumbling through the air, but Emiya continued his rapid dash.

The archer cursed, but did not fail to notice the absurdity of their enemy's fluctuating prana; Medea, feeling the uncontrolled prana gusting around the saber, sensed what was off as well. Sir Mordred brought the sword down viciously without calling its name as Emiya quickly outstretched his hand upon reaching the drained pair.

" _I am the bone of my sword…_ _ **Rho Aias!"**_

The shield ignited as the beam soared towards them. Seven flower pedals, illuminating the area in their rosy light, bloomed into the cascading bounded fields to protect them. An iridescent flower formed as Medea concentrated on healing Jack, placing her trust in the archer's shield as the beam of pure malice slammed into it. At just a quarter of its proclaimed strength, it was still on par with their Chaldean's own. As Emiya grabbed his wrist with the other hand to keep prana flowing into the barrier, he was thankful it wasn't at the full strength that tore a mountain asunder.

The first layer broke from the continued assault, causing the archer to wince in pain. Medea looked to him in concern for all three of them, quickly returned to her task as Jack cried out once more at any slight movement; She had to heal the lethal wound! But Emiya was quickly running out of magical energy to both keep the shield up against such a vicious attack and maintain the reality marb-

…He felt it. Another surge of energy drew his attention. With a small glance past the blinding cascade, he caught Mordred's stance in the distance as she charged up her own noble phantasm. The beam targeting them had quickly dissipated; The enemy sensed it too.

**"You think you can match me!? Do you!?"**

**"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS FAKE!"**  Mordred yelled. Her face was distorted in both exhaustion and overwhelming pain as she drew upon her dwindling magical energy.  **"I… I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"**

As Emiya panted, he concentrated on the opportunity at hand. One, three, four… five dozen swords took to the skies to fly at Sir Mordred as she charged her weakened attack once more. The swirling prana detonated again, sending most of the blades flying but allowing a scant few to get through. Some battered against her remaining armor while two pierced her arms… yet she still kept charging! Emiya cursed as he gathered more blades with his dwindling energy reserves.

Both sabers glared each other down as the simultaneously reached the apex of their charge.  _ **"Clarent Blood Arthur!"**_

They roared like dragons across the battlefield. The two equally charged noble phantasms slammed against each other and forged a hurricane whose swirling vortex shrieked throughout the reality marble as they fought for dominance. Emiya placed a hand to his head in growing pain as the rotating gears far above the clouded scape groaned and creaked in their final turns.

The prana continued to swirl, and their grit teeth remained. The point of impact destabilized quickly, tearing up nearby earth before detonating into a large blast. Both sabers were sent flying back with accompanying swords and earth as the prana shook the ground apart. His own reserve near empty, Emiya felt his reality marble begin to fall apart.

He let it.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIX- -=======)==o**

* * *

As the swirling light faded, they found themselves on the northern approach once more. Sir Mordred had recovered, and stood strong as she tore both swords out of her arms as if they were splinters. Medea was still drained and tending to Jack, who had fallen unconscious. Emiya stood before them, gripping his right arm against the dull throb of pain that ran through him. He looked between the two sabers and cursed at the difference he saw.

Mordred slowly picked herself off the ground with cuts and scrapes covering her as she panted heavily. On shaky legs she stood as straight as she could and wielded Clarent in unsteady hands while her counterpart scowled.

With a swing of the enemy's own blade, she destroyed her locked helmet and let it clatter to the ground; If she could not manipulate her own armor, it was just a burden. She quickly raised her blade once more, drawing in energy at a rapid pace as malice filled the area to drown out their growing despair. The blade cackled with lightning, but the quartet were too drained to properly stop it. Still…

"Any last words?" the enemy saber growled. "Make it quick."

"…Your magical energy… To allow it to surge out of control like that. Even with your gift, you risk a meltdown," Emiya observed. Medea slowly nodded in agreement. "Yet  _this_  is your gift? What you call a blessing!?"

 **"This is father's present to me!"**  She roared.  **"What would you understand!?"**

"I understand this gift is just an ability that will kill you in the end! Do you not care the Lion King sees you as a tool to give you that!?" he chastised.

Mordred, though exhausted, looked back to Emiya in silent contemplation in her agonized eyes. She turned back towards the enemy saber, still charging her attack, and wondered. Had it been earlier, she would have been further hurt that Father still saw her like that… saw her as just a disposable subject and nothing special… But she knew the truth now. The truth of the Lion King's view as a deity who took no interest in the feelings of man. She did not feel sorrow, disbelief, or doubt in that moment… she felt anger.

"How…  **How dare you call yourself… Mordred!"**

The enemy saber narrowed her eyes as the Chaldean knight continued.  **"Where is your pride!? …To be used... as such! You're not me! …No wonder… No wonder Father disrespects you!"**

 **"You should learn to shut up, you fake!"**  Sir Mordred demanded.

 **"You're the fake!"**  Mordred yelled as she reigned in control of her breathing.  **"Willing to self-destruct… for some god who… could give a shit! Have you… Have you no pride!?"**

 **"I've had enough of your crap, bastard!"**  the gifted knight roared as her noble phantasm reached its peak. It swirled overhead in a red torrent of angry lightning that singed the ground with lashing whips of crimson. An aura of ungodly malice swelled within its rampaging core. She grit her teeth and resolved to bring the-

" _ **Airgetlám!"**_

The swirl of prana vanished as Sir Mordred looked down at her chestplate. Emiya and Medea breathed a sigh of relief as Bedivere's arm continued to bask the area in silver light. He swiftly pulled his golden limb from where her heart was, and prepped it for another strike in case it wasn't enough. Mordred, wobbling on her feet, glared at her counterpart as Bedivere scoffed.

"Dishonorable… To allow yourself to become such a meaningless tool for the Lion King…! Our Mordred was right… your pride is gone, as is your chivalry!" he glared at her from behind as she fell over. Shock and despair wrote a novel as her final expression, and she found herself too speechless and breathless to voice her final disbelief. His arm slowly stopped glowing as the enemy saber dissipated into a golden dust.

Mordred's eyes slowly met his blankly and silently as he narrowed his eyes further. The golden dust vanished, and Bedivere let out a sigh of disappointment. He quickly looked up to his weakened allies, noting Emiya was now staring in disbelief at the fires in the village. As he approached, he noticed Mordred look to him with her exhausted eyes.

He sighed again. "I'm sorry you had to see that… I can assure you, Mordred, the king does not- Mordred!?"

The saber collapsed to the ground.


	16. Chapter XV: Flames of War

Gudao coughed. His vision was a swirling palette of blurs. The heat of his magical circuits was roasting him alive… but he needed to hold on a little longer! The town needed to be saved, and his servants wouldn't receive any reinforcing prana from both Chaldea and the leyline should he falter. He felt the heat ravaging his organs, but he couldn't budge... Not yet! He looked up with narrowed eyes and groaned as he forcibly tried to blot out the pain.

He stared at Vlad's back as he fended off the newest squad of enforcers. His face was stern yet fierce, a dignified expression only the Romanian prince could execute with grace given his condition. There was a bloody mess of a halberd slash that ran down the length of his side, the result of being overwhelmed only minutes earlier. With near-lethal lacerations drawn across his thighs beneath his torn clothes, he held his ground as the new group slowly approached; They knew he was running low of magical energy.

"You will not get to him," The berserker warned in a low voice. The first vanquisher charged.

He sidestepped the chop of the sword before ramming the back of the spear into its head. He drew another one from thin air and hurled it forward. It decapitated another enforcer as he personally skewered the first one with a hail of abyss-shrouded stakes from below. A third one snaked between the two to impale the berserker with its halberd through his torso. Blood dripped from the prince's mouth as he glared at the vanquisher, yet he still held firm. He didn't have enough prana left to use his noble phantasm without serious consequ-

The third vanquisher, with two more behind it, were engulfed in an icy mist. As they fell prey to their icy prisons and Vlad pulled himself from the piercing lance, the pained master watched the three enemies shimmer in their icy tomb. They glistened from the faint light of the magic circle while Da Vinci rammed her armored fist through the frozen remains. They shattered like glass, leaving only their legs standing in place as the wall began to thaw with the cave's oppressive heat. The scattered remnants slowly dissipated into a cloud of golden dust.

Her task done, she looked up with a concerned expression for the other two. "Gudao. Vlad… You should've called for help sooner. You're both in terrible shape."

"Oh?" Vlad joked dryly from his new spot against the wall of the cave and held his newest wound. He was definitely out of the fight as far as the master was concerned, battle continuation or not. He was going to send Vlad back to Chaldea so he could recuperate faster in exchange for fresh reserves, but he was forever grateful for his valiant defense.

Da Vinci rolled her eyes but smiled to the berserker. She turned to the master in complete worry. "Sorry mister master, but we need to get you off that circle…  **Now**."

"W-Wait!" the master protested before Da Vinci forcefully pulled him from the center to destabilize the link. After the initial explosion of pain that had him screaming, relief flooded his system since the leyline's ravaging energy no long coursed through his body. He sighed and groaned, but coughed dryly from his overexertion. While panting heavily, he looked up to the caster with confused eyes.

She simply held up her intercom. "Your link has been cut off, intentionally or not."

"Unintentional… shit," he gasped as he looked to his belongings at the back of the cave. "Did… Did I… miss anything?"

She smiled… Then he felt it. He didn't know how, but he felt them now that he wasn't in constant agony. Ever so faint and in the distance, yet the familiar signatures kept coming closer. Even while Fou cuddled up to him to soothe the master, his eyes widened in realization as Da Vinci chuckled. She guarded the cave's entrance with a smile. She had a hard time believing it too, but with their lack of understanding about the sphinx and Nitocris' abilities, it could be feasible.

"It seems Gabby has returned with some new friends~!" And he thought the Pegasus was fast.

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter XV: Flames of War** _

**-=======)==o**

Cursed Arm jumped to another roof of his smoldering village. Despair filled his heart as he tried to find more of the remaining enforcers. He winced as a slash wound on his torso groaned in torment; He could not tend to it right now. So many had been able to enter the village, and too many residents were now scattered in terror after two caves had been discovered. He worried for them, and his heart ached like no other at the carnage even the crusaders never managed to cause. The assassin jumped-

He leapt back and threw a throwing dagger as a sentinel jumped to the roof, followed quickly by a vanquisher. The dagger bounced off the sword bearing sentinel's chest plate, but only served to annoy the enemy as it charged at the Hassan. He dove to the alley below and ushered two villagers out of the way as they followed him down. He dashed down the alleyway, leading them further away from any possible harm before engagin- He reached a dead end: Just perfect…

The assassin ducked beneath a slash before forcing a dagger in the slit between its chestplate and arm. The sentinel grabbed ahold of the assassin's bandaged limb, delaying him in time for the-

A large paw slammed viciously onto the vanquisher and crushed it instantly. Cursed Arm looked up and jumped back in surprise and horror at the sphinx that had landed within the town. Its large wings flapped and fueled the fires around the majestic beast before it brought both its paws done on the sentinel as well. The Sun King's soldiers, one archer and guide, looked towards the Hassan. He drew a dagger in preparatio- They saluted towards him just as the sphinx jumped away.

Cursed Arm swiftly followed them to the roof, then beheld the sudden appearance of more than a hundred of the mythical beasts and their riders scattered about the town. The remaining knight enforcers were swiftly being decimated by the new arrivals as the servant could only watch in confusion and bewilderment. Slowly, they shifted and churned to bring forth a new wave of emotion.

The situation returned to him as the last thought resurfaced. The village he worked for months to protect, even with the Chaldean Allies helping to the best of their abilities… had fallen. The people were smiling and laughing together mere days before, only for them to live through one of the worst nightmares imaginable. His hands shook with remorse, and he scowled beneath his mask.

His heart wept for all of them, but he would not let it get to him yet. There were still survivors to be found, and many shelters had not fallen during the raid. There would be time for mourning after, but for now, his people needed him.

The assassin dashed past Lancelot as he sheared the arm off another sentinel on the rooftop with its own halberd. He jumped back as it was knocked away viciously by a sphinx as it landed in the adjacent street with two rider- "Lancelot! Are you okay!?"

"Mashu!?" the knight cried out in surprise. Sure enough, Gabrielle and Mashu were the riders of the divine beast; Between Nitocris' Egyptian portals and the Sphinx' blinding speed, they had made it. The beast looked at him curiously before turning its head for any threats nearby.

Gabrielle looked ready to burst into tears, but the shielder waved with a relieved… Yet the tension in her gripped reigns showed she was just as terribly stressed. "I'm glad you're okay, but where is Senp- Gudao!?"

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

Arturia and Jeanne, sporting light wounds and tears on their forms, looked around in shock as another sphinx landed near them. It stared at a vanquisher who tried to spear its legs meaninglessly. The beast responded by swiftly ramming its paw forward in a punch, tearing the upper torso of the enforcer off its legs. What was more surprising was the familiar knight who leapt off its back to slash another startled vanquisher. He sheathed Excalibur Galantine before running over to the two.

The silver-armored knight looked absolutely pristine, and even seemed to be emanating excess energy. "Lady Jeanne! Your majesty! Are you alright?"

"Gawain!" Jeanne stammered as another sphinx jumped overhead. Lord El-Melloi II hopped onto a nearby roof as Chinese signs appeared in the air around him to bring forth the first streams of water. "How did… Why are Ozymandias soldiers' helping us!?"

"Master Gabrielle shall explain later… But these allies will handle the remaining enemies!" Gawain nodded. He would have been smiling if the situation were not as dark as it were. "The villagers…"

"Many are safe…" Arturia trailed off, looking at the ground as her fists shook. Her expression was firm, yet hinted of the first signs of flourishing despair as her battle-focus began to wear away. She stared towards the nearest fires, and Jeanne glanced to her with worry.

Gawain swallowed hard but nodded. "…I shall aid where I can."

"Then you can start by helping put out fires! Any way possible!" Lord El-Melloi II yelled from the roof as he cast another blanketing water spell over a nearby set of houses. "The sooner we put out the fires, the faster we consolidate our position and search for survivors!"

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Medea, there is a secure shelter over here where we can place these two down," Bedivere called out as he jumped with Mordred in his arms.

The caster nodded quickly as they separated from Emiya. The archer jumped into the burning village, but he kept dashing without paying attention. A sphinx trotted underneath one of his leaps, still searching for any enemies, but he ignored it. His face was a calm storm in contrast to numbing sense of nostalgia that echoed through him. His heart beat had accelerated upon entering the fiery domain... but his tunnel vision vanished, and he looked around quickly, searching for anyone he could possibl-

 **"Jii-san!"**  Emiya cried out as he redirected his leaps towards the injured assassin leaning against a wall. The older man looked towards his adopted son as he landed. Kiritsugu smiled as the archer quickly looked over his injuries with open, overflowing concern. The assassin nodded briefly to reassure him, and slowly tried to stand on his own power.

He chuckled as the archer helped lift him to his feet. "And here I said you didn't need to carry your old man…"

"Your magical energy is as bad as your reassurance," the younger man shook his head with a relieved sigh. He hefted the assassin's arm over his shoulder to better carry him as the auto-healing slowly tried to conceal the visible wounds. "Let's get you to the shelter so Medea can heal you…"

"I'd rather be searching for survivors…"

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Jekyll…? Jekyll…! Jekyll! You're alright…! Golden!"

The assassin groaned as he sat up, but felt pain shoot up his left arm as he did; It was a gory mess, as were his tattered legs. He looked ahead, and his heart sank at the unrecognizable, smoldering ruins around him. A hand waved in front of his face, and he followed it to Kintoki who sat beside him. The berserker gave a smile, weaker than his usual signature grin, while the assassin regained his bearings. "Kintoki… What…?"

His eyes widened as his memories became clear again.  **"…What happened to the villagers!?"**

"Easy there, doc," the berserker chuckled, albeit weakly. Even with the auto-healing now taking place, there were several large wounds across his torso and left arm. He motioned behind him with his head, and Jekyll turned to look. Villagers were congregating near the well down the street, gathering buckets as fast as possible to help with the firefighting efforts. "…We did all we could..."

He swallowed hard as he felt his chest where the halberd impaled him. The wound was still there and bleeding, but far from lethal thanks to the potion's properties. If only that potion could soothe his aching soul. "…and the ones in my shelter?"

Kintoki's smile faded. Jekyll looked to his ravaged legs and cursed himself. "Scathach said many made it out thanks to you… but I don't know how many survived out here."

Jekyll continued to stare at his feet and cursed again; A terrible, new habit from Mordred. He didn't know if Hyde had killed any of them in his usual rampage, but he hoped more than anything he cooperated for once. "Did… you give me the potion?"

The male rider shook his head. "I just found you."

Jekyll stared in surprise. It was very likely that Hyde took the potion once more, especially upon feeling his back pocket to find both vials had been consumed. Unless it fell out during the attacks, there was only one explanation… Apparently,  _he_  had been rather cooperative, though Jekyll wasn't sure if it was his dislike for dealing with injuries or not. For the churlish alter ego… he assumed it was definitely the former.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

**"Senpai!" "Gudao!"**  "Kyuu!"

"Hey… you two are… a little late…" he joked from his resting place against the cave wall as an injured Hans sat beside him. Hans merely glared at him and shook his head as the floating novel between them dispensed a soothing, emerald mist that wafted over him.

As her shield swiftly dematerializing with her sheathed blade, Mashu practically fell to his side so she could quickly look him over. His magical circuits still glowed faintly, and she tentatively looked into his eyes as she reached for his hand. He nodded with a small smile, and she took it gingerly with her own. Hans raised an eyebrow as he let her lace her fingers with his. With widened eyes, her concern doubled upon feeling how hot his skin was, which only made the master shake his head and smile reassuringly.

"I'm alright, Mashu…"

"Stupid… You overdid it again..." Gabrielle whispered from her standing position with a hand clamped over her mouth and tears on the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Gudao... I should've…"

"For what?" he asked as he looked towards his best friend. "I'll dare to say… if you weren't captured… more wouldn't have made it…"

She considered his words. If they returned with just the four of them, would the situation have been any different? They could argue over it like they would about most things, but she wouldn't. She didn't care if he was right or not, only that he was alive. Their newfound allies had gotten them to the village in record time thanks to the obscene speed of the sphinx. He had a point, even if she still shook with guilt. "...I'll explain what happened with the Sun King after you've recovered… but he's our ally now."

"I figured when… I saw the sphinx land outside," he chuckled lightly to do his best to reassure everyone in the cave they would all be alright now. Vlad looked like he had seen better days though, even if he was glad that the masters were both okay. He leaned against the wall with his partially healed body and waited for his turn.

"Excuse me, Chaldean Master Gabrielle."

Da Vinci stepped out of the way as a Sun King's soldier stepped towards them. He stopped with his spear at his side as he stood at attention. His golden leather tunic was outlined from the glow of distant flames. Gabrielle nodded to him while wiping her eyes. "…Yes, Naqib?"

"The village is free of the Lion King's troops. We shall assist with putting out the fires while the sphinx stand guard."

"Thank you, Naqib... We appreciate it."

"For the glory of the Sun King." He snapped a hand over his heart. The soldier turned around and marched out of the room, leaving Da Vinci sorely impressed.

"What did you do to get such loyalty from them?"

The orange-haired master smiled, though barely. "We have King Hassan's assassination attempt to thank for this one."

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Arty..."

"All these people… for such a tainted vision of my dream… Rhongomyniad was capable of that much all this time…?"

"Your majesty, please do not blame yourself…"

She didn't… but it still bothered her greatly. More so than the destructive power that nearly levelled the town. Gawain had explained to her what that spear's influence had done to her. A divine spirit who followed her ideal to such lengths, with a view of indifference… it all made sense now.

Slaughtering innocents was just an act of kindness from a god's unattached point of view if they were to die anyway. Feelings and personal lives were meaningless to deities who just wanted what they envisioned. But for her to become one with the spear… it unnerved her. But she would dwell on it later; At least she knew there was now outside influence. She could dwell on it after they helped save as many villagers as possible.

Arturia kicked open another door and looked into the burning shack. Nothing moved and there was no one within. She looked around as the embers drifted in from a nearby building. In a daze, she stared at the small chest full of assorted item and a side table with stacked dishes. There was a lone, wooden horse propped against a wall barely large enough for a child. With a heavy heart she ran to the next house as Jeanne and Gawain checked buildings on the opposite side of the small street.

The door to the next building creaked. She opened it and her frown deepened. The legs of a lone man stuck out from under the burning roof with a dried pool of blood beneath him. As the ashes flew into the night air, Arturia closed her eyes and looked away as her heart. Silently cursing under her breath, she continued onto the next house. With clenched fists, she silently scorned the Lion King further for what she ordered against innocent people.

But as her anger grew, so too did her anxiety.

The King of Knights turned into the next street to- She froze. Her breath was caught in her throat as she stared down the avenue. Jeanne and Gawain, sensing her distress, quickly ran over. Upon staring, Jeanne slowly covered her mouth as Gawain's eyes flashed with flaring anger and grief. He slowly walked past his king towards the corpses strewn across the street.

The closest ones were a bunch of archers, though one in particular Gawain recognized from his many days guarding the gate. The man wasn't particularly noteworthy, but he was cordial enough to Gawain for him to remember. He leaned down and slowly shut his eyes with a tense expression. After a few seconds of silence, he picked up the severed head and gently placed it with the proper corpse nearby. Using the tattered remains of the bloody cloak, he covered the warrior and closed his own eyes.

"You fought bravely, friend... Rest well."

He stood up and looked around as Arturia walked by in a trance. He quickly followed her gaze and felt his blood freeze on seeing the familiar corpses of Raja and Laila. The husband had several arrows lodged through his torso and lay with his eyes closed. His scorched remains were sprawled out in front of his wife's corpse, who had been cut clean across her neck. It was clear he had done what he could to protect his wife… but to no avail.

Jeanne approached slowly, taking care not to disturb the two knights as they stared at the once alienating couple. As Gawain shook with heartache, his hands trembled with barely contained anger. Arturia looked slowly around in despair; If they were here, then where was Takisha? Her gaze became more frantic as her distress bloomed with growing dread. Jeanne could only watch as her friend's usually calm composure deteriorated… her regal and dignified demeanor was shattering. Even Gawain, in his own pool of disbelief, looked to his king in concern.

"Takisha!" Arturia's voice practically cracked. She quickly began running down the street. "Takisha! Where are you!?"

"Arturia!" Jeanne cried out. She would give a silent prayer for the parents later, but at that moment her friend needed her. She followed after her, followed quickly by Gawain as they ran down the street.

**"Takisha! Takisha!"**

Arturia's heart pounded. Despair bloomed into a wilting rose as her dignity fell to the wayside for the first time in recent memory. She didn't care who saw her at that moment of weakness as she practically raced down the streets, scanning every corridor and building she could. She couldn't tolerate the thought that the sweet little admirer could be caught in the middle of this horror. She turned down a street that headed back towards the town center, yelling the name as loud- Her blood ran cold.

 **"Your majesty!"**  Gawain called after her. In her state, she had attracted the attention of many villagers and servants nearby, but she did not notice or care. She slowly walked to the only thing she did. The sounds around her faded and she couldn't smell the oppressing smoke any longer. She stopped and reached down with shaking hands to pick up the yellow knitted flower at the side of the road. She stared at it… she held it in her armored mitt before she looked up.

Her body and mind screamed as one, telling her not to look… but she did. Her head turned down the nearby, blurry opening: A small corridor which led to a dead end. Her hands shook as ice raced down her spine. She didn't even feel Jeanne place her hand on her shoulder as tears fell freely from the king's eyes. In her heartbroken state, a sob leaked out of her throat, but she didn't hear it. All she heard was her heart beating as she ran towards the end of the corridor.

Then, her voice called out again.  _"I'll be safe so I can grow up to be a beautiful knight like you!"_

 **"TAKISHA!"**  Arturia screamed; Her anguished song wrenched and slashed at the hearts of her friends within earshot. She crashed to her knees and allowed the tears to fall onto the small girl's body. Gently the knight picked up the lifeless girl and cradled her into her arms as blood seeped from the stab wound to her heart. Arturia's heart may have felt the same pain she must have endured in her last moments as she hugged Takisha's body. Her eyes slowly closed, rocking the poor girl while whispering her endless apologies.

Jeanne fell to her knees and gently hugged her dear friend from behind. The saint held on as Gawain watched from the edge of the corridor, unable to do anything. Lancelot also appeared with growing concern etched into his eyes as he approached. He met eyes with Gawain, though if there was any tension, it was only barely felt. They didn't care in that second and simply turned towards their king who grieved openly for the girl in her arms… the one she vowed to keep safe.

Arturia wouldn't dare open her eyes in fear of seeing that heartbroken, half-lidded stare that replaced once vibrant green.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

The Emiyas turned down another street to walk among more fires that the others had not yet suppressed; The organized effort moved northward to make sure all fires were properly smothered. As the archer continued to carry his father towards the closest secure shelter where Bedivere had taken Medea, they continued to search.

They had both been there… Their first bonding and meeting had happened then after all. With the same eyes, they looked at the burning village and saw the Fuyuki fire once more. The screams and yells sang a different tune from that day, though it echoed into their hearts and revitalized memories that were never truly lost. As the heat kissed their faces, they found themselves walking forward quietly among the flames… Both were suddenly many years younger than they were.

Burned corpses lay scattered across their sight wherever they walked. They were singed out of recognition as dried blood smearing the ground beneath their tattered clothes. It was clear that there were no closer cries for the archer to ignore this time; He wasn't saving himself, nor trying to save anyone… There was simply no one left near them to save. His younger self would have found a safe place to put his father down long ago to frantically try to save whoever he could. His jaded legs and eyes only pushed him forward.

Then he saw it… or rather him.

That familiar turban he always wore stuck out of the rubble between tow destroyed buildings. Both arms were flailed in front of him with several cuts and scrapes marring his thin arms... But his face was untouched save for one bleeding scratch. His fingers twitched. There was a groan, making the older Emiya's eyes widen with his son's. He looked towards Kiritsugu and was met with a quick nod.

The archer placed his father down quickly yet gently against a wall. He raced over to the fallen boy and began ripping piece after piece of scattered debris away from the child. He gripped the remains of a fallen support beam, lifted it with ease, and tossed it aside. As Emiya cleared off the remaining rubble, his eyes widened as the small boy coughed.

Gently, he turned the boy over and lifted his back slowly, noting with growing satisfaction that besides his broken leg and a dirty gash on his chest, he was alright... He was breathing. Slowly, the child opened his eyes to look at his savior, though did little else as the man unconsciously held onto the boy's small hand. The archer smiled, and Kiritsugu smiled further away... In that moment, Emiya understood what his father might have felt that day.

Rashid was alive.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

Clean up efforts were underway within the village after every fire was smothered. It was near midnight, and the settlement was still bustling with activity while survivors struggled to sleep within the remaining shelters. Those that could not, and the few hundred remaining Saracen warriors, helped with the body collection and street clearing. The sphinx remained on guard around the outskirts while the Sun King's men assisted where necessary; Any distrust from the mountain people was put aside by their open show of support.

Gabrielle and Mashu had been informing the group within the cave of everything they had learned on their mission; They took care to skip interactions with a certain detective since Roman was present. Gudao kept his feelings private as he rested against the wall with a quiet Fou in his lap; He'd manage his troubled emotions later since the Lion King was still a threat, and far more calmly than Gabrielle did.

The shock of delivering an intact grail, a gift to Gawain for his impressive display, was quickly subdued by grim news. There was much to go through, so Gabrielle carefully detailed the Lion King's intent; Everything from speculation to what had been confirmed by Ozymandias was laid out without hesitation. When it came time, she finally dropped the bombshell of dire information that the Sun King had given them...

 **"The lance will be ready tomorrow!?"**  Gudao half yelled and groaned. Fou's ears twitched. Gabrielle nodded solemnly as Doctor Roman and Tesla watched on Da Vinci's personal intercom. "We still have villagers to give proper rights to and…!"

"Jeanne is already working on that with the help of the injured servants. They have nothing to do until they're sent back," Lord El-Melloi II chimed in. He was not smoking in the cave out of courtesy, otherwise the scowling and stressed caster may have gone through five cigars in a minute. "It also helps some of the Sun King's little gift of troops will be staying to guard the village… King Hassan made quite the impression on him, it seems."

"I guess you could say he was a pain in the neck," Gabrielle smiled, but watched as the joke flew over all but Gudao's head. She cleared her throat and frowned. "But yea… Nitocris created a portal to the hidden camp, allowing us to check for Mordred and Astolfo in case she needed to swiftly heal them too… Ozymandias' temple sure is capable of a lot in that desert, I swear... Maybe we should ask our Ozymandias abou-"

Gudao coughed to interrupt her. "Right, sorry… We received a message from Sir Lancelot's courier before we left the temple. Besides bartering for our release, it stated the Lion King's plan was entering its final stage which confused the Egyptian Pharaohs. I told Ozymandias what that actually meant and it secured the alliance."

"So that's why Sir Agravain left…" Da Vinci mused with a small nod. "But how do we attack? We've had experience in total war, but this is a siege on a divine being's fortress!"

"The Sun King is launching the attack at eleven in the morning… He's had this planned, but he moved his invasion to tomorrow because of the news. Any Saracens that remain can ride with the sphinxes to join the assault. He wants us to join his troops… which was another condition for giving us the grail so lightly."

"As if we had any other choice with the countdown so near…" El-Melloi mused with a scoff. "Are we to assume he's sending his full force?"

"He knows his kingdom is at stake, so I believe so… except for what will guard his people," Gabrielle nodded. Gudao sighed next to her.

"But the morale of our servants… A battle so soon with so little time to help this mourning village…"

"I've seen the others, Gudao. They're more than eager for ending this singularity… And I'll do all we can tonight in the meantime…!" Gabrielle spoke softly with a sad smile. "I owe them that much for not being able to help defend with you… Now please-"

"I ordered you away, Gabby. It's my fault. I screwed up my strategy and nearly many more lives… I should stay up with you to help ensur-" A quick slap silenced the entire room. Fou's ears shot skyward. Mashu looked at the two in total shock while Da Vinci chuckled. Gudao rubbed his sore cheek, and looked at his best friend who glared at him.

"I'm  **not**  letting you spiral into one of your overthinking stages! You've done more than enough to help protect these people, now it's my turn to help them cope! I'm better for that! You need rest after all you've been through,  _especially_  with the assault in the morning that  _you_  need to lead us through! Got it, partner?"

If Gudao had any bad tendencies, besides bending over backwards for overassertive women, it was his fear of failure and the fallout of watching a plan shake apart. It was different from Gabrielle's raw emotion on getting her friends hurt or injured, something Gudao was far more controlled with, but the brooding snowball often destroyed his thinking process entirely... which was something they didn't need at a strategy meeting. "…No… you're right. Thanks for catching me before I fall… but next time, no slap please. That hurt like hell with my sore circuits…"

Gabrielle smiled sheepishly. "Sorry… I did the first thing I could think of that would work… You can return it later if you want!"

"Back to topic…" El-Melloi coughed into his fist, though more to hide a chuckle in amusement. "That still does not solve our issue with attacking that city. Even with the Sun King's full support, those walls are likely to withstand everything our combined army has. How are we going to get through that?"

"Can Nitocris make portals into Camelot?" Doctor Roman inquired. It would definitely be an easy way in.

Gabrielle shook her head. "Her little travel portals only work within the ancient desert."

As they discussed, the gears in Gudao's head started turning; At the very least, it distracted the master from darker thoughts. The ever-advising caster was right as usual, and going through the walls was likely a terrible idea. The gate was guarded by Sir Gawain, but King Hassan gave his word he would lend his aide in some fashion. Still… the gate was a terrible funnel that favored the enemy archers, not to mention the number of regiments that may be waiting within the walls.

If that was the case, he had to think outside the box on this one… or better yet, go with a plan he always,  _always_  wanted to try.

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

Jeanne looked over the many graves as they were dug and filled. Her heart ached, knowing these people and their family deserved far better treatment, but the materials and time were in short supply. At the very least, stone markers with names were made for everybody that could be identified, and each individual got their own grave. With the mounds adjacent, the stone provided the only personal touch. The saint sighed before picking up another cloth wrapped corpse.

Slowly, Arturia lowered the cloth wrapped body of Takisha into the shallow grave. She rested her gauntlet over where she knew the little girl's heart would be. "I'm sorry, Takisha… May your rest be peaceful…"

She stood up from the grave to grab a makeshift shovel. She slowly began to cover the body, flanked by her parents' graves, as Emiya helped her. Gawain quickly finished topping the father's grave marker before heading towards a large pile of bodies; There was still much to get done. Arturia's eyes never left Takisha's grave as he left, nor did she notice Emiya's concerned glances her way.

It wasn't until the mound was finished seconds later that her hands shook. The archer placed the marker stone and noticed it in the corner of his eyes. Emiya looked to her while the king stared blankly over the thousand graves that made the quick cemetery. Silently, Emiya walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as a mother wept for her husband and child nearby.

The king turned into the comforting gesture, slowly wrapped her arms around Emiya's waist, and he did the same. She didn't care who saw the archer comfort her with all the chaos and grief that plagued her mind. She had cried her soul out earlier, and she still grieved for her little admirer… but most of her thoughts raged against the Lion King. There could be no proper time for mourning while that emotionless goddess still existed. For the little girl's sake, and the many others who died, she would gladly march to end this tragedy.

Emiya broke the gentle embrace and watched her angered and tormented gaze land in his eyes; He knew it wasn't for him. He reassured, "…Tomorrow we'll end this."

She nodded her head in agreement as Bedivere slowly walked over. They turned to him in silence, but Arturia spoke first. "…How's Mordred?"

"Beyond exhausted, but she should be fine by morning for the attack," Bedivere confirmed. He hesitated slightly, unsure if he should say what was on his mind. The knight looked into Arturia's eyes and decided. "She is asleep, but would you like to see her?"

She looked hesitantly at the bodies before Emiya simply smirked. "I'll do double the work until you get back."

With a small and grateful smile, she nodded towards the archer.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XI- -=======)==o**

* * *

0650.

Gudao groaned and stretched himself as his muscles protested his activity during the previous night. While he was still reeling from the emotional trauma of his failed plan to keep the enforcers out of the town, he turned that anger elsewhere. He had done all he could, and he wouldn't have needed to if this divine spirit wasn't causing this singularity. That's how it always boiled down for him: The culprits simply had to be dealt with or nothing good could remain. With his turmoil now targeting the real reasons, he resolved to finish the last preparations before the coming assault.

He sat up on his makeshift bed within the cave. Sighing quietly, he looked around with still exhausted eyes to see sunlight filtering in through the entrance. The beam lit the interior of the cave to bask a sleeping Mashu in a golden tint. The furry familiar was curled into a small ball within her arms. He smiled softly at the sight before looking to the other occupant of the cave. The battlesuit's inside felt disgusting as he picked himself off the pile of cloth, and he desperately wanted a shower to alleviate that… but there were bigger priorities.

"Medea," he spoke softly to let Mashu enjoy her rest. The caster looked to him and nodded. In her hands, she was quietly knitting what appeared to be the start of a sweater… or a hat? He wasn't the best at deciphering knitting projects. "Has Gabby made the list?"

"She placed it on the parchment near your bag," the caster confirmed before sighing. "Everyone's magical energy should be restored by the time we leave, but some wounds may not be."

"Thank you for all your hard work," Gudao complimented. "I know we ask a lot of you, but we really appreciate everything you do. You're an amazing caster."

Medea stared back, suppressed the urge to smile foolishly, and shook her head. "…That goes without saying… but thank you, Gudao."

The master nodded before turning to his backpack that sat beside Gabrielle's. He quickly took the parchment that lay on top of it. He opened it up to read the list of servants that were being sent back to Chaldea due to any serious injuries. The list was longer than he hoped, and he sighed upon seeing they lost most of their reinforcements.

_**MEDEVAC  
** _ _Atalanta – Jack – Nobunaga – Kiritsugu – Astolfo – Beowulf – Vlad – Hans – Okita – Jekyll – Kintoki_

Footsteps echoed within the cave as Gudao turned to face their owner. Vlad nodded. "It's good to see you well, Gudao."

"You too, Vlad. Thanks for protecting me last night... I'm sorry we'll be sending you back to heal faster. I know you can still fight but-"

"It's your safety protocols. They have our best interest in mind, and fighting while wounded isn't exactly ideal even with my ability to do so," the berserker reassured with a regal smile. "More importantly, Gabby got the town on its feet again… and yes, she had a few hours of sleep. She is waiting for you and Mashu so we can begin leyshifting."

"I see. Thank you, Vlad," the master nodded then turned to the still sleeping shielder. He bent down to wake her up as the other two had their quiet farewells. The chuckling between the two proved it was light hearted, especially when Medea pointed towards a small basket of yarn that needed to be brought back.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Gabrielle watched as Da Vinci finished her work repairing the water well for the village. It had sustained some fire damage, but her ingenuity meant it would not be unusable for long. With a thumbs up and a nod, the villagers began thanking the servant for the extra good news after the terrible night. The master smiled and looked to other servants who were quickly roofing other structures or helping villagers create temporary beds; If the singularity ended today, their discomfort would not be for long…

But every little bit helped the mind, for her and everyone else.

"Miss Gabrielle?" A voice spoke from behind her as Siegfried, Diarmuid, and Medusa carried off Da Vinci's mana containers to the leyshift location.

Her mood dropped once more, and she turned to look sadly at the village elder. Even with his grey beard, he suddenly looked much older after the previous night. She turned her head down, refusing to meet his eyes as she clenched her fists in disappointment. "I'm sorry… we failed you."

The old man shook his head. "You did no such thing, child."

"So many died when we swore to protect all of you…" Some tears threatened the sides of her eyes. "You allowed us into your village. We did our best to make you believe in us, that we would do all of you right… and we failed."

"Not this again, Gabrielle." The two turned to Cursed Arm as he leapt off the nearby roof and landed nearby. The Hassan shook his head with disapproval. "We've been over this last night… Do not blame yourself for what has happened."

Gabrielle fell silent and nodded. Still, he chose to explain further than he did previously. "The Lion King has decided that we must all perish. This village would have been attacked sooner or later, and I'm glad that Chaldea was here when it was… We were the only ones to ever survive a raid, and on such a scale. I… We owe it to you for saving us."

"We have lost many… but still hundreds live," the elder added with a small smile. "Hundreds of lives you ensured would see this morning. Thank you!"

"…You're right… I'm sorry, and I'm glad we could help…" she replied with a tiny smile. "…there was… something you needed from me?"

The elder nodded. "Yes… I have been told you will be leaving in a few hours to attack the Holy City… is this because of us?"

Gabrielle sighed. "Yes and no, elder… The Sun King's forces had planned to assault the city themselves after we told them the Lion King's intentions. He chose to attack this morning instead after taking the Holy City's plan as an outrage. We will be joining forces."

"I see… so only the staying Naqib and his sphinxes will protect us?" the elder inquired, making Gabrielle raised an eyebrow.

"Cursed Arm will be-"

"I am going with you."

She looked to the assassin incredulously, but noted his steadfast tone and stance. He simply nodded to the village elder, who nodded back with a grateful smile. Once more, the Hassan spoke resolutely. "I have protected them for months, but hiding among the shadows of these mountains will not help bring this reign of terror to an end... The Lion King's plan must be stopped. For the sake of my people, I will aid Chaldea in the direct assault on the Holy City."

Cursed Arm bowed towards Gabrielle, making her stutter. "I, Hassan-i Sabbah, at the command of the First Hassan, will do all in my power to help."

Gabrielle, still at a loss of words, could only slowly smile.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

0740.

The thankful yet sorrowful faces of the villagers surrounded the open space where Mashu set her shield. With the events of last night, there was no further need for secrecy considering what everyone had experienced. If anything, they let any survivors to give one final farewell to the injured servants as they were to be teleported away. The servants all stood around the shield, facing away and towards the surrounding crowd. The assorted containers were piled between the returning servants and the shield.

A lone pathway parted the large group, allowing entrance for anyone necessary. Some servants were part of the crowd to say any parting words to their companions heading home. Kiritsugu patted his son on the arm one last time with a small smile and a nod. "Good luck."

"Tell Okaa-san not to worry too much," Emiya chuckled as he backed up to stand next to Arturia.

"I think I'll need some luck with that," the assassin chuckled. He glanced towards Arturia who nodded towards him. There was a pause as they gazed quietly, and Emiya grew worried. It was only when his father smiled did Emiya's bewilderment flare swiftly. "Good luck, Arturia... I'm sorry for Takisha…"

"Thanks, Kiritsugu. Tell Iri I said hi," she spoke quietly, with a small smile to him. The archer raised his eyebrows slowly, and the other two chuckled as they stared at the confused and stunned archer; He looked like he'd just seen Fafnir playing hopscotch.

Nearby, Atalanta looked towards Gudao. She held Jack's hand at her side while the small assassin looked to the ground in disappointment and welling sadness. "I believe the final farewell is done, Gudao."

"I think so," he nodded as he turned his intercom on. Doctor Roman's and Tesla's blue faces appeared on the small projection window, causing several nearby to gasp in astonishment. Fou was relieved it was no longer the center of numerous stares as it sat near the master's feet. "We're ready on this end, Roman."

"All green at the receiver. Switching channels on… leyshift commencing in 3… 2… 1…"

The servants began to glow blue before they slowly lit up in the growing column of light. The crowd, taking the hint that they were leaving, began yelling farewells while the servants waved back in their own little ways. Astolfo and Nobunaga were grinning from ear to ear and waving enthusiastically at the attention, while Vlad simply nodded his head. Hans looked absolutely bored as Kintoki flashed a grin towards the small caster. With a bright blue flash and deafening thunder, the servants surrounding the shield vanished. Mashu's shield continued to glow for a moment longer.

"Transfer complete… We've got them back in Chaldea, Gudao," Tesla nodded. "We'll be sending the reinforcements shortly. Any last minute changes?"

"Nope! Please say when you're ready! They'll be pivotal to our success."

Further away from the crowd, Mashu shifted on her feet in a small alleyway. Lancelot stood across from her in stunned silence as she looked away. The crowd was in earshot, but no one could hear what the pair could possibly be discussing. Lancelot was glad for that, as he fiddled with his armored helm in uncertainty as Mashu looked him in the eyes again.

"So… You're aware it was Galahad who…"

"Yes… He was the one who lent me his powers," she confirmed before looking away again with palpable uncertainty.

He nearly did the same. "I see…"

The saint graph within her, now fully active, still felt disapproving towards the offending knight, but it conflicted with how  _she_  felt. Mashu liked Lancelot and appreciated how friendly and watchful he had been over her since they gave him that elixir for his mad enhancement. She didn't want it to become awkward… but Mashu was unsure how he'd act now that he was aware she knew. "I know you two didn't get along but… I hope-"

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Mashu," Lancelot said resolutely, relieving the shielder and causing the saint graph within to jolt in surprise. "…Galahad or not, you have been nothing but kind to me. I will continue to watch over you as you have I… I assure you of this."

"Thank you, Lancelot," she smiled. "Let's look forward to the end so we can get back to Chaldea."

"Let's…" he nodded as he finally stopped fiddling with his helm. He gave a faint smile. "If I recall correctly, you still need to teach me about volleyball."

"Oh, that's right!" The shielder giggled at how that idea came about, causing him to chuckle as well. "I didn't know the Knight of the Lake could dunk so well in basketball, or be interested to… so I believe spiking in volleyball is next on this list, yes. I've done a lot of reading to show you different techniques!"

"Hey, Mashu? Can you come here for a second?" Gudao called out to them. They turned over to see Gabrielle and Scathach had joined him.

"Coming, Senpai!" she replied back. With a smile, she nodded to Lancelot before walkin-

"Mashu!" She stopped and looked back to him. Without hesitation, he smiled faintly and nodded. "Congratulations… for you and Gudao. I'm happy for you."

The shielder gave a bright smile. "Thank you, Lancelot!"

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIV- -=======)==o**

* * *

0810.

She was gently shaken awake, but her wake up war far from gentle.

 **"Where is she!? What happened!?"**  Mordred quickly shouted as she sat up on her makeshift cot.

She was met with chuckles by the surrounding servants, which made her scowl as she crossed her arms and took note of her surroundings. She was in one of the former cave shelters, with Bedivere, Emiya, and Gawain being the only other occupants. She noted the sunlight from outside and the lack of smoke or fire... She saw Gawain was suddenly here… Slowly she uncrossed her arms and looked towards Emiya as he cleared his throat before she could ask.

"To be blunt… Bedivere killed Sir Mordred. The village has been partially repaired, and the dead buried. The Sun King is our ally now. They were surprise reinforcements. Gabby and the others led them back. That's why Gawain is here. We woke you late so you could recover more of your magical energy for the attack on the Holy City, and yes, you're coming with us. No, no one has left yet."

Mordred blinked as the others turned to Emiya in amusement at his completely rushed and monotone delivery. The message was given like someone reciting a grocery list. He scoffed and eyed the others. "I don't believe  _ten minutes_  is enough time to explain this entire mess of a situation."

"…So we're finally attacking the Lion King…" Mordred frowned, eager to exact her revenge for… her expression deepened. She remembered clearly now. She watched the group of hunters vaporized at the northern gate. She had talked to them only moments before, ensuring she would avenge their fallen… She would have to see the graves before she left… but first. "Is everyone alright? Gudao? Gabby? …Father?"

Bedivere and Gawain looked to each other in fond acknowledgement at hearing the last one among her top concerns. While the blonde man pondered further on how far Mordred had come, especially on her open worry for the king, his fellow knight simply chuckled. "They are all fine, and they all came to check up on you too… her majesty doing so  _thrice_ , I might add."

Mordred's eyes widened slowly at the statement as it sank in. Bedivere continued, but with a concerned expression. "I believe you would be thankful to know she did not arrive when you were supposedly having a nightmare… You said some rather… depressing things. I'm sorry for overhearing them, Mordred."

Gawain nodded as the female saber looked at her red clothed legs in thought. The blonde knight had heard the cries too, questioning why she would do this and how she'll never be recognized. He even saw the lone tear or two as she did so, but made a point of never bringing that up. Truthfully, he didn't want to see it again either. She looked like a heartbroken child in that glimpse of weakness.

She was a confusing case… the Knight of Treachery who caused the fall of Camelot. Fierce and overconfident, yet… so candid and vulnerable when entrapped in that dream. It would be a while before he fully understood the saber in front of him… but without a doubt, he vowed to never assume something of her again. She had brought the fall of Camelot, and that warranted explaining, but her reasons had never appeared so gray.

Mordred stared at her fists. Too much had happened for the wild knight, and far too little time to process it. Perhaps she would find some time on the ride to the Holy City, but for now there was something she wished to do. There were some in the village who treated her especially kindly, and she wished to mourn for them properly.

Mordred looked up and towards Emiya. "Do I have enough time to see the graves of the fallen hunters?"

* * *

**o==(=======- -XV- -=======)==o**

* * *

0820.

The tears have long since been shed, but her determination and resolve remained.

Arturia stood up from the side of Takisha's grave one last time. With a sad smile, she rested her hand atop the stone marker and let go of the knit yellow rose. It rolled down the marker and sat just beneath the child's name. The vibrant colors shined in the sun after being washed with water, and the king continued to gaze at it as she got up from her sitting position. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes one last time.

"I hope you become a beautiful knight wherever you are… Farewell, Takisha."

With closed eyes, she turned around once more and began walking out of the cemetery. Several villagers had returned to mourn all around her. There was a husband laughing and making jokes in front of his wife's grave as tears fell from his eyes. Another couple stood quietly in front of the mound of the man's fallen brother. Two remaining Saracens knelt in front of a grave with their comrade as they laid his sword down on the dirt. Mordred was kneeling with eyes while she looked over a small group of-

Arturia stopped walking and looked at Mordred. Relief filled her as she watched the female saber stare over the graves of the fallen hunters. A large stone had been placed among them, symbolic of the bodies that could not be recovered after the attack. The saber closed her eyes and murmured a silent apology to them as Arturia stared.

Then her feet moved, subconsciously at first. Soon she grew aware of what she was doing, but she didn't hesitate. She merely walked more cautiously but urged herself forward. Her heart beat in her chest with lingering anxiety, but her eyes were steeled into a firm, yet soft, gaze. She heard the tail end of the wild knight's vow as she swore never to forget them and their kindness on their many hunts.

Mordred turned around and stopped as Arturia did. Silently, the two faced each other with barely a few meters between them. Their expressions were both surprised at first, but shifted to firm looks as their silent standoff continued… But it would not be like the ones before it. Arturia would not allow that as she broke the silence.

"…Were they your friends?" she asked quietly as she looked to the group of graves. Mordred glanced back before nodding slowly.

"Yea… One of the hunting groups," she spoke plainly as her eyes returned to look towards Arturia.

"I see… I'm sorry. I've lost someone important to me too…"

Mordred nodded quietly, but said nothing. Seconds passed between the two. It was a middle ground between awkward and comforting… caution and the unknown ahead. The former Saber of Red was silently thinking of the little girl others mentioned Arturia had come to know. Was she one of the ones that fell? Mordred's thoughts began sliding downhill as seconds continued to pass, feeling as if everyone's encouraging words that fath-

"But I'm glad you're alright... I was worried about you."

Her eyes lit up as she stared at the king. There was a small smile on Arturia's face, even if there was still the lingering sadness and steeled resolve… The genuine hint of appreciation as Arturia gazed calmly to her that would forever embed itself in Mordred's mind. As the wilder knight continued to stare in shock, they failed to notice the others who watched from a distance. Bedivere and Gawain held small smiles while Lancelot chuckled with Emiya from a nearby building. Even Gabrielle was secretly pumping her fist as Scathach merely chuckled in amusement.

"I was afraid you died when our enemy used their noble phantasm on you in midair," Arturia continued, though she surprisingly chuckled lightly to make Mordred's eyes widen a bit more. "That was quite the aerial attack… maybe I should try that myself sometime."

"…Y-You were worried for me?" Mordred practically whispered. Arturia blinked before she nodded her head.

"Of course…" She began before looking the other knight firmly in the eyes. "…I never hated you, Mordred. I believe… it was all just a giant misunderstanding between the two of us… We should learn to communicate with each other better. All of us should… but me especially."

A small smile was slowly growing on Mordred's face as Gabrielle nearly squealed from further away. Scathach rolled her eyes at the master but smiled... But with the clock ticking down for the activation of the lance, the moment would not be allowed to continue... for now.  **"Two minutes until we depart!"**

The two looked towards Gudao as he and Mashu ran by with Fou perched on the shielder's shoulder. His eyes widened upon seeing the two, standing together, before he smiled in acknowledgement. He waved while Da Vinci hopped on nearby roofs yelling for surviving Saracens to find an open mount. Sphinxes were now forming up near the ruined southern gate while others of their kind remained at their spots to guard the village. With all the commotion, the two faced each other in uncertainty at their unfinished talk.

"Let's continue this later… We have a lot to talk about, but Gudao has me at the front and you're at the rear," Arturia began as her gaze turned into the sharpened steel everyone who followed her knew... yet it was different. There was a new light born within her gaze that shined with emotions she let freely run through her. Mordred only smiled brighter at the sight. "We have a Lion King to dethrone, and I look forward to doing so with your help."

Mordred wanted to continue the conversation… to hear the words she so desperately wanted spoken. She grinned anyway, content with what had been spoken already: Father didn't hate her. She even liked her aerial noble phantasm! She finally had her foot in the door! So with pride in her voice, she chuckled with her toothy grin on full display.

 **"Yea! Let's kick that divine spirit's ass!"**  Arturia expression broke as a genuine smile crept onto her lips.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XVII- -=======)==o**

* * *

0850.

The mountain of the village was already out of sight for Cursed Arm; He knew sphinxes were fast, but this was obscene.

With a combination of high speed dashes and short gliding, the sphinx had made quick work of navigating the mountain terrain. To think the Hassans had nearly angered the Sun King with their kidnapping of Nitocris... He shuddered at the idea of the desert army attacking in the dead of night. But he was an ally now, and a valuable one that would get them to the gate of the Holy City in no time.

Nevertheless, even as the terrain raced past as they approached the biome boundary, his thoughts drifted to the unconscious boy in the town. He had somehow survived the night even as the enforcers breached his shelter, and lived to see the morning against all odds. He was silently happy, knowing his beloved's son had once more made it through such a trying moment in his life. At the same time, he was sad that his last moments with him were to gently pat his head as he slept.

No exchanged words… just an unrequited farewell from the servant to a child.

His anger was in check. His sadness was palpable, but did not hinder his thoughts. The masters knew he and many of the Chaldean servants would be roiling with emotion. At their suggestion, they would harbor the feelings and unleash them on those who truly deserve it. Without letting it get the best of them, they would air their grievances as weapons to bring down the Lion King. The private speech, given separately and tailored to every servant, was yet another thing that impressed him about these Chaldean masters. With his anger being honed into a fine, single edge, he prepared his mind for the coming conflict.

"Are you alright, Cursed Arm?" Bedivere asked from his seat further up their sphinx's back.

"Yes… Yes, I am fine, Bedivere," the assassin nodded as the knight smiled in return. "I'm just… steeling myself for what is to come."

The knight's smile turned distance and solemn. "You're not the only one…"

* * *

**o==(=======- -XVIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

1050.

Within the hour, everything will be ready. By now, the shield of the lance was protecting the castle and the world was tearing itself apart.

That's all the Lion King thought as she meditated on her throne. With no one in the room, she was free to continue channeling the lance's might to speed up the final stage; For the first time, she felt pressured to do so. She believed to be in control of the situation, yet both Chaldea and the Sun King had forced her hand. They were too much of a menace, and now they had supposedly joined forces and were approaching her kingdom. She didn't want to rush it, but it was clear what had to be done.

Thankfully, Sir Agravain had managed to cripple the rebels with the help of the late Sir Mordred; She had been very helpful in destroying villages to free the inhabitants of their suffering. Thanks to that, they would be facing less opposition at the gates… not that it should be a problem to begin with, but she wasn't going to take second chances.

Ever since she was notified that the enemy force had slain Sir Tristan, she stopped playing risky and spent more time channeling; It was the reason she was more than willing to send a regiment to help distract them after receiving the news of his defeat. A total war with the Sun King, and their force, was unnecessary if she could just protect the people within her walls with the lance's activation.

Firing those beams to ensure the rebels' destruction had squandered some time, but she wasn't willing to change things with Chaldea any further. They were a resourceful bunch, and she couldn't understand why they were trying to stop her promised salvation. King Solomon saw them as cockroaches, but she once saw them as hopeful allies that would aid her mission.

Yet… to fight against the impossible with their short-sighted hearts? They didn't know how strong this Grand Caster was, nor did they realize how powerful and absolute his scheme proved. She had seen it all, even the location of his temple… a realization that even she, a powerful king, was powerless against him. So what could Chaldea do?

Thus, she meditated and prepped the lance. The pure goodness that she saw in humanity would be spared from the coming storm with the journey ahead. She would ensure they would be protected, guaranteeing salvation and continued prosperity of humanity. Her kingdom and people deserved that much, and she would make sure they would see that ideal utopia, free from destruction by any foreign entity... Free from the taint that would cause one to topple a haven!

Her dream was so close at hand, and all she had to do was keep channeling. If anything were to interrupt, Sir Agravain, Sir Gawain, and Sir Lancelot should handle it fine. All would be fine… All would be set, yet she still couldn't fathom the one question that plagued her thoughts.

…Why could her younger self not see what she did?


	17. Chapter XVI: Camelot Must Fall

' _The citizens of the Holy City have been moved to the southern districts and are under guard by the eighth regiment… Illusionary citizens that have been running the businesses and menial labor have been dispelled for the upcoming conflict… The other seven regiments are standing by in their proper positions to repel the assault… Primary garrison is on the walls surrounding the gate... City reserve garrison are on the roofs to launch volleys... Defensive shielding of the castle has been raised as a final precaution… Her Majesty is safe within…'_

"Did I miss anything…" the adjutant pondered to himself as he ascended the last steps to reach the top of the wall. Everything was in place for the coming- He blinked.

Sir Agravain now stood atop the ramparts near the gate. He stared in composed confusion at what dared to stand on the ridge that bordered northern Camelot. Nearly a thousand sphinx lined the raised earth, waiting for the moment to strike at the Holy City. A smattering of Saracens were saddled with the Sun King's troops atop the beasts. These simplicities did not bother him so much as the figures standing at the very center of the mythical army… figures that were supposed to be dead by the strike from Rhongomyniad.

On the ridgeline stood King Pendragon, with the masters and a line of servants behind her. Raised before her was the holy blade he remembered so well. Like a beacon that rivalled the pillar itself, it shined with all its glory as manifesting golden prana lifted into the air all around her. With a determined face and a stalwart glare, the King of Knights' voice thundered towards the self-proclaimed guardians.

**"** **Defenders of the Lion King… defilers of the code of chivalry itself!  
You have smeared the name of honor and justice with your actions!"**

From the ridge to the gate and further beyond, the sea of golden light blossomed as her blade grew ever brighter. Like fairies dancing in the wind, the golden particles filled the air, making even Sir Gawain admire the beauty as he stood vigil at the gate below.

**"Countless innocents have died, and their blood rests solely on your hands!** **  
** **Yet still you stand to jeopardize the foundation of humanity itself for a tainted dream,** **  
** **following a blinded king who no longer sees humanity for what it is!"**

With sudden ferocity, Arturia raised Excalibur above her head. With a tremendous roar, it ignited into a golden blaze as the enforcers watched in stunned silence. The saber channeled for what felt like minutes, gathering as much as she could in her attempt to rival the beam of light projecting from the castle. To those who watched, Excalibur's light did.

 **"** **You will not sway, but neither will Chaldea! Nor shall I or my valiant knights!**  
With our courageous allies, your wrongs will henceforth be righted by us!  
The Lion King's reign of terror ends today!"

As the world fell silent, Arturia swung Excalibur to the ground with a determined and emotional roar.

" _ **EXCALIBUR!"**_

A cascade of energy shot over the regiment at the gate. Even Sir Gawain was forced to shield his eyes as the beam of prana slammed into the entrance of Camelot. It held firm as the massive force of energy thrashed against it, shaking the ground and sending wind howling down the long corridor… but it wouldn't hold. For all its might as an impenetrable wall that would hold against time itself, it faced a beam of purest intent… wielded by a king who sought a bright deliverance.

The gate formed its first crack from the rushing river of light. The massive doors groaned under the force of the fully unleashed noble phantasm. They wobbled against the attack before they were suddenly enveloped in a column of golden energy. The detonation was massive and shook the core of Camelot. The gate was incinerated with all the force of a hurricane against a wooden shack. Violent winds swirled around as the column of light continued its onslaught on its foe before it began to fade.

Slowly, the surge of energy dissipated to unveil the smoldering crater and scorched walls… but that was not the only reason for the gasps and murmurs that ran rampant among the troops. A vicious sandstorm, darker than any the Arabian lands have seen, had come out of nowhere. Like an avalanche, it quickly engulfed all of Camelot with its smothering cloak as it surrounded the Holy City and shunned the sun. Wrapping the walls and beyond in its embrace, the winds forged a dome of sand that blocked everything to leave the holy city in darkness. Only the light of the pillar brightened the world within.

The army of sphinx had vanished from sight, replaced instead by an ominous wind that chilled the hearts of the unnerved gate defenders.

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter XVI: Camelot Must Fall** _

**-=======)==o**

**"Hold fast, Second Regiment! You are the glorious charges of the gate!"**  Sir Gawain rallied as uncertainty passed among the many vanquishers and sentinels. The sandstorm may have robbed him of his power, but he was not going to let these foes steal humanity's salvation. The walls and beyond had disappeared in the winds, and it was likely the army was using it to advance as far as possible when the archers were blinded.

Still, the second regiment held Camelot's entrance. Even with the attack, their three blockading groups, equally spaced along the corridor, held firm. Shoulder to shoulder, they stood like a phalanx of polished silver with their halberds aimed forward to halt the impending attack. The roaring sandstorm masked the first group at the very entrance, and though he couldn't see them, the gifted knight knew they wouldn't falter in their task. Sir Gawain grit his teeth at the head of the final blockading cluster.  **"Hold fast!"**

As if answering his command, yells and screams from beyond the sand wall echoed back, coupled with glimpses of azure dust that formed within the winds ahead. Elements of the second regiment were dying in droves, but to what, the rest did not know. The remainder of the regiment merely held in preparation as the vanguard section was slaughtered unseen. Suddenly all fell silent, and nothing advanced. No sphinx. No Saracens. No Servants.

The tension was heavy. The silence roared eerily over the whistling squalls. Sir Gawain looked up to where Sir Agravain was, but now no longer. He was likely headed to the castle to gather the Royal Guard. Sir Gawain turned back around to stare at the sandstorm wall. Nothing moved through it as the silence continu-

Screams erupted from the second group. Blue slices appeared from thin air, cutting vast swathes of enforcers down in a single moment. Slish! Seventeen more sentinels fell in an instant, cleaved in half by the fiery blue wave. With every strike, a path was cut straight through the center of the first group. As the regiment rallied to close the path, the unseen opponent continued his advance.

The slices tore the air asunder as Sir Gawain grit his teeth; Why couldn't he sense this opponent!? With a final slash, nearly half of the second blockade's rear line fell lifeless. The glints of blue prana shined like camera flashes, leaving disintegrating corpses like memories.

All fell silent once more. Without awaiting orders, four justicars surrounded Sir Gawain in a loose diamond formation. Behind them, the last block of the second regiment waited in uncertainty to fight the unknown assailant. Any second now, it should be readying to-

Shlick! Sir Gawain's eyes widened as four simultaneous streaks of blue sliced through his justicar bodyguards. The strongest knight enforcers Camelot had ever forged fell to the ground to resemble diced vegetables. As they disintegrated, the last line locked into a combative stance as the gifted knight stared in disbelief.  _'…That many slashes in-'_

A bone rattling roar echoed down the large corridor, and it came from the sand shrouded entrance. A tidal wave of sphinx bounded forward as one and slammed into the second blockade like a tidal wave. Sentinels and vanquishers alike were sent flying, desperately trying to hold back the hundreds of sphinx that poured into the area with their riders. Arrows flew in both directions to slice into human and beast alike as the assault increased. Seven enforcers fell, followed by a sphinx. Two riders were killed and a Saracen was shot off his mount while four sentinels met their demise by rampaging beasts.

Gawain opened his mouth to yell an or- "Thou shalt come with me."

He felt it before he could do anything. In an instant he was surrounded by the chilling azure flames that ran shivers down his spine. It enveloped him for a brief second before it dispersed, and he found himself on one of the flanking walls of the gate. Stunned by the development, he looked over the side to see the final blockading company still in place and awaiting the coming flood. He heard the now familiar slashes of prana slicing down the surrounding archers on the walls. He turned back as he felt the presence with sudden clarity.

In a burst of azure flame that erupted from the ground, King Hassan appeared ominously. He planted his dark sword into the wall with ease, and the tip of the blade slipping into the hardened bastion as if it were a sponge. His fiery cobalt eyes gazed fiercely at Sir Gawain; He was now alone with this unusual servant, with the nearest archers more than a hundred meters away and concentrating on the storm surge of sphinx. Yet, besides this unusual being, he noticed not a single Chaldean servant had appeared.

He narrowed his eyes. "Judging by your mask, you're one of those Hassans from the mountains."

"Sharp words fail to cut one who has waded through thy men like a stream… Watch thy tongue before I taketh."

Sir Gawain grit his teeth. "By the glory of the Lion King, I will stop you here!"

King Hassan chose to correct him as he lightly picked up his sword. "Thou art incorrect once more… it is I who restrains thou… Binds one's fate… With this, the gate is open for Chaldea!"

The gifted knight roared, charged, and threw prana into Excalibur Galantine to ignite it like a volcano. He did not have time to play games with-

Clang! He audibly gasped. With his blessings, he should be able to overpower any servant even without the sun… and yet, King Hassan had just stopped the slash while only casually raising his blade. His second hand remained limp at his side, while both of the knight's fiercely gripped his weapon. Try as he might with his strength, Excalibur Galantine wouldn't even budge.

The Hassan mused once more. "Thou does not understand the situation, Knight of the Sun… Thou art given one final glance before I show thy error."

With a brief motion of his free hand, the knight looked towards the corridor. As he watched the army of sphinx begin assaulting the lack blockade of his once might regiment, the assassin slowly raised his hand to point to the sky. The knight narrowed his eyes, seeing a shadow start to form as the… His eyes widened.

' _What in the name of…'_

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

"The Royal Guard is redistributing to guard entry to the castle, Sir Agravain!" the justicar saluted. This one carried a blue flag with the city's emblem.

With a huff, the adjutant nodded in approval. The Royal Guard was a company of a hundred justicars. As the strongest of the Lion King's troops, they were an experiment in making an enforcer that could go toe to toe with a sphinx and win with no injuries; Hundreds would have formed the vanguard on the invasion of the Sun King's territory. With all the recent events, their production had been cut in favor of rushing the lance to completion. While a hundred formed the Royal Guard, barely two dozen were scattered among the remaining regiments. At least, they would hold off this force just fine with the help of the remaining regiments.

"They've managed to breach the gates but we shall give them no quarter in the castle. Am I to presume the fifth and sixth regiments are still in position to flank the main boulevard?"

"Yes, Sir Agravain. Their advance on the castle will be… Sir Agravain…!"

"Why did you stop?" the adjutant rounded on the enforcer with narrowed eyes.

The justicar merely pointed with its free hand towards the gate…. No, the sky above the gate.

As the Royal Guard took up a line formation in front of the castle's grand arching doors, the adjutant turned around. His mouth slowly opened in tandem with his eyes. Shadow after shadow began appearing against the darkened walls of sand. Garrison troops on the nearby church steeple were also pointing in uncertainty as the objects pushed through the sand to reveal themselves. Confused as to how to handle the situation, the justicar behind him simply stood in astonishment as the gifted knight slowly growled.

Sir Agravain glared with disbelief at the massive armada of pirate ships that suddenly penetrated the sand veil above the northern gate.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

Bedivere looked at his king with a proud smile as they stood on the sand-dusted bow. She stood in her signature pose with her hands resting atop Excalibur, staring towards the castle ahead. Behind her, the knights stood in a line with equal spacing. Lancelot and Gawain were on opposite ends, with Bedivere and Mordred in between them. The overconfident saber was wearing her armor once more, though her calm gaze was unhindered by a helm. On the deck of the famous pirate ship, many other servants stood ready for battle as anyone with ranged capabilities stood at the flanks' rails.

Gudao and Lord El-Melloi II stood with the captain near the bowsprit as the tall servant scratched his beard. Blackbeard's great coat fluttered behind him as his ship gained altitude at his behest. While he cracked his knuckles with a smirk, Blackbeard looked down to his master and nodded as Gudao observed the enemy positions below. Mashu and Jeanne stood behind him, ready to defend the front of the ship from any possible, unforeseen attacks that could bring down the Queen Anne's Revenge. The saint passed occasional, friendly glances towards Arturia.

"About time you let my flagship take flight, Gudao, prana drain or not," Blackbeard laughed as he looked about them. "Just say what ye' want my ghost crew to target. Ya' got forty shots and a lot of servants to increase her firepower! I've been itching for a proper fight like this!"

"Part of the reason I requested you, even if you're still working off some scratches," Gudao smirked. He glanced back to Arturia for one final confirmation. "Arturia… you're certain…?"

"…Though it will pain me to see it in ruins, this is not my Camelot… Do what you must to get us to the Lion King safely," she nodded firmly.

Gudao nodded then silently looked to Gabrielle in the crow's nest. She nodded with a thumbs up as she held a saint quartz in her other hand. With the final checks done, he contacted the two necessary servants telepathically.  _"Everything is green… Blackbeard, Drake… Target any large clusters of enemy enforcers within the walls. Every shot needs to count, so please try not to squander our magical energy!"_

" _Thanks for letting us go wild, but no promises!"_  Drake joked through the line. He could see the pink haired pirate on the bow of the Golden Hind as it sailed beside their vessel. The floating cannons appeared from portals behind her, primed and ready to fire. She winked towards them and pointed towards Blackbeard.

" _You heard him, Blackbeard! Let's show these landlubbers what it means to fight the scourge of the seas!"_

With a laugh from the two servants, the guns of the combined pirate armada roared to life.

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

Sir Agravain watched in complete disbelief as a round from the Queen Anne's Revenge slammed into the nearby cathedral. The center of the structure was blown apart, shattered the supporting buttresses, and forced the once elegant structure into a devastating collapse. Surrounding enforcers were vaporized by the initial detonation, while the rooftop garrison fell to their deaths from above. The smoke from the attack plumed into the sky quickly, but did not drown out the rest of the carnage that engulfed the northern districts.

The fifth regiment to the east quickly attempted to disperse as golden beams strafed across its length, incinerating nearly a hundred in their path of destruction. A watch tower to the north west was vaporized by more strikes from Drake's armada while Sir Tristan's former castle was slammed by two rounds from Blackbeard's vessel. The smaller fortress lost its western face in the attack as a spire fell after its foundation was vaporized. Even with the carnage, the garrison and regiments did not sit idle.

As the fleet continued its barrage, melee troops took cover where ever they could and scattered to prevent large swathes of casualties. Archers remained in the open to return fire against the advancing threat as sentinels' charged arrows sailed through the sky like cannonballs. Though the lighter arrows from vanquishers proved almost meaningless against the hulls of the ships, the charged shots detonated in small explosions. Several slammed into one of the lower ships in Drake's armada, destabilized the vessel, and caused it to list to port. It quickly exploded into a flare of golden prana.

 **"Keep up the fire! Bring those ships down!"**  Sir Agravain roared from the safety of the barrier. He looked at the Royal Guard as they held their ground behind him. They may need to switch to ranged warfare to help bring-

A blinding beam of energy slammed into the Rhongomyniad's defensive shield. The force of the attack shook the pavement like a vicious earthquake, but the barrier held. It didn't even flicker as the attack subsided. Sir Agravain growled. To think the Sun King could have power like that-

He felt a familiar spike of energy and smirked. The Lion King was about to retaliate.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Did you see that!?" "Ozymandias can do that!?" "It was as strong as Excalibur!" "Was that really from the Sun King?"

The servants on the deck of the Queen Anne's Revenge looked in dismay as the shield still stood after that attack. Emiya paused in his tracing of Caladbolgs on the port side to stare towards the green caped archer on the starboard railing. Robin Hood met eyes with the other archer and shrugged before sending another volley of bolts towards the ground. Near him, Leonidas and Kojiro were staring towards the west where the beam had torn through the sandstorm. Neither lancer or assassin could imagine the accuracy of the rider who was supposedly so far away.

"There are more archers in the open underneath the fleet. I don't believe Drake sees them," Medusa chimed in from behind Emiya. Da Vinci was next to her, contemplating whether her rocket fist could hit a target from their height. She looked down and spotted the growing groups, then chose an ample target as another of Drake's vessels exploded nearby.

The smoke from the holy city below was now starting to hinder the advancing fleet's visibility with their low approach. Another tavern collapsed below to send a new plume of smoke and debris into the air. They navigated slowly around past thick columns of smoke that formed a growing forest of anarchy. Much of the city was in flames as Drake and Blackbeard continued their assault with prideful cackles, much to the discontent of Arturia.

While this wasn't her Camelot in the least, it resembled it perfectly. She focused her sight only on the castle ahead, ignoring the sights in her lower peripherals; She would rather not remember what her city would look like engulfed in chaos. The saber had seen enough anarchy and tragedy in the past day.

Cursed Arm was the near opposite. He took quiet delight in watching the holy city in flames. It was the sight he had wished for after the crimes they have committed. His people, the land, and his fallen wife were being avenged properly as the fleet ravaged the area on route to the castle. As he continued simply watching from his seat on one of the masts, he looked down to the masters in silent gratitude. Were it not for them and the Chaldean servants, they would have never stood a chance and made this day a reality.

"Gabby! How are you on quartz?" Gudao yelled from the edge of the bow. "I'd like to keep their noble phantasms going as long as possible!"

"I'm only on the third! How about you?" the orange-haired master replied from the crow's nest. He held up a four for her to see.

Like Gudao with his battlesuit, she had chosen to remain in her standard master uniform. Fou sat next to her backpack on the floor acting as a tiny guard for the saint quartz. Since neither were attached to the leyline, the quartz was the only means to power the servants and allow them free will to activate noble phantasms; Chaldea could only handle so much by itself even with its newfound efficiency. It also meant they wouldn't be writhing in pain. The female master reached down and plucked another, ready to keep the onslaught fueled.

She was flanked on her left by Scathach who was monitoring the ground. Her blue haired pupil scratched his battle attire next to her as he stared towards the castle with a frown. Gabrielle turned to Cu and followed his gaze towards Sir Agravain on the ground with the Royal Guard, still safely behind the glowing shield. Like the lancer, her gaze was on the cape wearing enforcers behind him rather than the knight himself.

"I'm gonna ask Siegfried if those are the justicars down there. They look fun," Cu chuckled before he nimbly vaulted over the side of the crow's nest and towards the deck. The female master looked down to see him approach the saber and Diarmuid as they conversed near the stairs to the bow.

"Gabby. The light at the top of the castle is growing brighter," Scathach warned as she gripped her lance. The orange haired master looked and realized she was right. She glanced down to Gudao and was glad to notice they had also observed it as Mashu swiftly raced to the tip of the bowsprit. She planted her shield at the end, ready to activate her noble phantasm.

An orb grew at the top of the castle, resembling a miniature sun before a lance of light protruded from the core. It turned westward as another beam of energy pierced the sandstorm walls to slam into the shield once more. Again the barrier held true, but shook violently. A surge of prana, swirling with tendrils of light, exploded from behind the lance as it roared to life. The deafening beam sheared through the sand walls like the incoming strike did.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

From a watchful scrying orb summoned by his caster, Ozymandias surveyed the situation. It was like a giant globe before them, made possible by the surroundings sands and his shared prana. With it, they could view anywhere they pleased, and used it to follow the Chaldeans everywhere they went. It gave him warning as he watched the Lion King's retaliatory strike fire from the top of her castle.

"Nitocris. Handle that attack."

Without a word of confirmation, Nitocris planted her staff in front of her within the throne room. She slowly levitated as a swirl of dark prana circled her, mixing deep purples with stark red. The energy shot towards the ceiling as she chanted under her breath. Ozymandias simply watched with a confident smirk.

The energy raced through the top of the temple to cascade harmlessly through the tip. It formed a giant portal atop the golden cap of the massive pyramid. Slowly, broad golden edges formed around the portal to encase it. As the portal's swirls solidified into a darkened mirror, the holy light came down upon it. The mirror took the entire force of the attack, soaking its energy like a sponge as it diffused its attempts with ease. As the light faded, the large mirror began to dissolve into itself, but the cap grew brighter with building illumination.

" _ **Dendera Light Amun Ra,"**_  Ozymandias' voice boomed out of his temple. The cap fired a retaliatory beam that soared across the desert to penetrate the sandstorm dome once more. With a scoff from within the temple, the Sun King felt his mood drop upon seeing Rhongomyniad's barrier still standing after yet another impact. He wanted to smash the sight orb in anger, but he knew better.

"It appears we cannot break that shield with the Dendara Light…" he mused with a frown. Nitocris looked at him in concern. "With the sudden might Chaldea has shown, even they will not be able to breach it with their power… I doubt they would be daring enough to attempt to use the grail…"

He stared at the observation orb while the battle rage within. Even with the might of the pirate armada, maintaining it was draining prana at an extraordinary rate; He figured the masters would only have so much of those saint quartz. If they used it all and somehow breached the shield, they would still have to confront the divine spirit herself. Judging by the increasing rate that Drake's ships were being destroyed, that was likely not going to happen.

Yet still, he stared at the determined faces of Gabrielle and Gudao as they continually put their hopes on the servants who answered their call. He watched Arturia's determined gaze as she looked into the castle ahead and past its omnipotent barrier that blocked their advance. He observed the destruction rained down by servants and ship alike as his army of sphinx finally breached the city's gates to assail the town. With calculating eyes, he studied King Hassan as he casually held off Sir Gawain, which prevented him from using his gift and noble phantasm to dismantle the fleet that had passed overhead.

Yes… Chaldea was indeed more than he could have ever imagined to make all this happen. This singularity had been truly rewarding.

"Then what shall we do, pharaoh? We will all be killed with the completion of the spear."

Ozymandias turned to her and stared. She shrunk a few inches under his gaze, and silently muttered an apology as she bowed. He simply chuckled, causing her to dare and raise her head. She appraised his mood, which was suddenly uplifted and confident. Yet he did not forge another Dendara light. He stood up from his throne and laughed. As he crossed his arms, he stared at the scrying orb and smirked.

"I did not believe it would come to this… But opportunity awaits! At this crucial moment, the stars have aligned to deliver the fate of humanity into my hands! And an answer, there will be! For that light of the Lion King will not stand against the might of a true Pharaoh! The pyramid shall sunder her defenses!"

Nitocris gasped as she realized what he was inferring. "But pharaoh! With our magical energy and the lack of the grail, we will surely…!"

"It is a true pharaoh who leaves their mark on the world long after they're gone!"

The caster was speechless. She stared at Ozymandias as he summoned his staff, and the weapon began to glow brightly with a light. Still, he smiled confidently.

"Should the Lion King keep attacking with her spear, we will still run out of magical energy… When this singularity collapses, whether Chadea wins or not, we will also die or return to the Throne of Heroes… But I desire differently. I, Pharoah Ramesses II of Egypt, shall only perish the way I desire! It is better to show everyone who the best ruler is by breaking down her wall of supposed invincibility! To show that this goddess cannot compare to myself! If we are to disappear, then we shall do it  _ **my**_  way!"

"Pharaoh… if you are certain," Nitocris bowed with uncertainty in her voice, only to hear his booming laughter once more.

"Raise your head, Nitocris… For there is nothing to fear! Our foundation will still guard my people to the end, as will the sphinx! The armies shall continue their conquest… and I shall deal a decisive blow against the Lion King! This is our victory! So let it be known, Nitocris, if you are to still hope for anything…!"

The caster looked up at him curiously as his staff continued to shine brightly. He smiled toward her and nodded. "…Then hope, one day, we pharaohs will be reunited once more and see what Chaldea is like with our own eyes! May my twin receive these memories someday, to remind those masters how much they owe the pharaohs for their gifted allegiance!"

…Chaldea. Those masters and servants she'd only ever heard Ozymandias talk about until they arrived. She'd been judgmental of them, and held herself pristine above them for her pharaoh, even though she bloomed with curiosity within. They'd watched them through their whole ordeal, and even broke bread with them on their second night. With every needle they threaded, they forged a path through the impossible.

Would she get to see it in another life? She didn't know, but she would be lying if she said the thought didn't interest her. Nitocris smiled, and even dared to laugh with her pharaoh. "It will be quite a favor indeed, pharaoh!"

And as his staff shined, the entire complex shook with impending victory.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

" _Hey, Gudao, if I fire everything I've got left in one final fireworks display with Blackbeard, we may be able to break the shield!"_  Drake shot telepathically. She winced and cursed as another one of her nearby ships detonated. She was grateful for the opportunity to see how long she could keep her noble phantasm going, but the drain may cost them the battle. As much as she liked getting what she wanted, losing this war meant being sent back to that damn throne with no one to grant such requests…

Plus there could be coffers in that castle ripe for the looting. She smirked once more at the thought.  _'Sorry, not sorry, Arturia.'_

" _Please keep focusing on the ground troops. We still have four quartz left at worst, so if we need…"_

Their mental conversation was disturbed by an ominous sound as the earth below rumbled. It wasn't an earthquake, but the trembling ground was caused by the soundwaves of an approaching object. The very air seemed to reverberate with an ominous roar as a chill ran down the spine of many. It was reminiscent of a fog horn as it approached. The battle below seemed to slow with uncertainty as the coming roar drowned everything out.

A threatening shadow formed high on the sandstorm dome like a reaper about to step through the void. Seconds passed as their bombardment fell into an unsteady halt. The tremors amplified. The deafening noise even started to drown out thoughts. The sphinx slowly continued their assault, even as enforcer, servant, and human alike stared into the shrouded skies as the object finally broke through the sandy veil.

The golden cap of the massive pyramid, the Sun King's very temple, penetrated the windy veil, groaning in earthly labor as it descended towards the castle. Its fall was uncontrolled, and the sand fell from it to form streaks of dusty rain. Time seemed to slow as the pyramid approached the barrier as it descended like a meteor. The barrier grew brighter with an overwhelming surge of energy, anticipating the impact. With a loud crack, the pyramid crashed against the shield.

Ripples of rainbow energy surged from the point of impact as the pyramid pushed itself against the barrier. They soon resembled waves as the final weapon of Ozymandias shook violently. The pyramid grew brighter as it broke apart. Meter by meter crumbled against the barrier but caused it to fluctuate. It flickered in brightness, and its tone fluctuated with the groans of the breaking structure.

…And then the pyramid exploded.

Drake shielded her eyes as a shockwave of sheer energy hit her like a wave crashing over a rock. The Golden Hind creaked and quaked as the white sails threatened to tear themselves from her marvelous red vessel. The adjacent Queen Anne's Revenge suffered from the same storm surge as the remainder of the fleet while the pyramid vanished in a fiery supernova. A quasar of energy shot out from its detonation point, incinerating two of Drake's ship while vaporizing a section of the city below. The other end pierced the sandstorm dome as the vortex of prana ripped into the shield.

With the sound of shattering glass, Rhongomyniad's protection collapsed with the final explosive shockwave from the detonating vortex. The rainbow shield disappeared as the whirlwind of energy pillages its banners and tapestries. The prana forged winds died down, ending its torment against ground troops and the flying fleet. Residual dust drifted down as a giant hole was torn into the sky of the sandstorm dome, allowing the sun to shine in for a brief few seconds before the holy city fell into an unnatural night once more.

Drake stared in complete astonishment as she realized what the pharaoh that resided within Chaldea was capable of; To think he could commit to something of that magnitude. She should take him out for a drink sometime, but first, they had to exploit the new hole he so graciously made for them.

At the top of her voice, she yelled out to her fellow pirate.  **"Ahoy! Blackbeard! He cleared a hole to the port! You know what that means!"**

 **"Yar! Boarding Action!"**  The ecstatic pirate responded before breaking into an eager laugh.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

Sir Agravain looked in dismay as the remainder of the fourth and fifth regiments forced themselves against the invading sphinx army that entered the boulevard. Further back, the remaining regiments were also trying to keep the Sun King's army out of the east and west districts to confine the divine beasts and their riders to the central street. Even still, the nearly demolished garrison of archers tried in vain to stop the flying fleet as it-

"Sir Agravain! They're picking up speed!"

"I can see that clearly!" he roared back angrily as he stared incredulously as the Queen Anne's Revenge. It held a collision course straight for the castle.

He watched as the front most cannons on the ship swiveled to face the primary balcony. One fired, followed by two more. Seven shots in total rammed into the balcony of the castle and its large, adjacent room. Since it resided near the top, the explosions shattered the roof supports and brought the ceiling down with a thundering cascade. Glass and stone plummeted as the once pristine castle was desecrated by the small volley, all the while Drake's fleet continued its final assault in support of the vessel.

Sir Agravain growled as he looked up. He squinted against the falling masses of debris and ash as smoke clouded the upper reaches. He turned back towards the ship and his eyes widened further upon quick realization: The ship was  _still_  accelerating.

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

**"Blackbeard! What are you doing!?"**

"Flying burns too much prana! I'm setting her down for a proper boarding action! Blackbeard style!" Blackbeard grinned brazenly at the master. Even if he's better known as the 'Perverted Pirate' of Chaldea, he was still the daring legend whose exploits terrorized the Caribbean.

"By crashing us into the castle!?" Gudao exclaimed as the ship swiftly approached the main balcony.

"I'd actually wager it's one of the better moves to make, unfortunately," Lord El-Melloi II added with a small scowl.

"Most of the Lion King's Army is below us. It is a strategic move, and puts us right outside the throne room," Arturia replied calmly from where she stood. Any hesitation was completely gone from her face as she glared in determination towards the castle. "We only need to climb two staircases to reach her."

Gudao's eye twitched upon hearing Arturia agreeing with the reckless pirate, making Blackbeard laugh heartily.  **"Ramming speed it is!"**

' _So that's why he fired the guns forward…'_  Gudao thought as he looked at the smoke shrouded hole in the castle. The balcony groaned as it collapsed onto the vaulted roofs below, leaving no obstruction into the larger room beyond. The floor of the room remained standing, a testament to the strength of the building itself. Whether it remained standing after a pirate ship lodged itself into the parking space was another matter altogether, but at least its roof wouldn't come down on their heads since it already collapsed.

The ship angled upwards as it neared its destination while nearly all servants aboard braced in case they had to leap for safety. Scathach had her arm around Gabrielle's waist as Mashu did with Gudao. The orange-haired master kept a tight hold on Fou… mainly to ensure it didn't latch onto her face in terror again. Mordred was chuckling from her calm stance at the bow, making Lancelot roll his eyes but smirk at her enthusiasm. Bedivere merely stayed calm, prepping himself further for the grim task at hand.

The ship rammed through the remnants of the supporting pylons as it crashed into the room. The lower hull splintered as the keel of the vessel cracked. Wood groaned as the Queen Anne's Revenge ground to a halt atop the rattling floor. The smoke drifted around the ship as the dusty wave from its forced entry began to settle. Swiveling the forward guns once more, with only two shots remaining, Blackbeard held his hand up to give one final firing order before his noble phantasm was completely depleted.

The pirate raised an eyebrow at the unusual sight. The smoke ahead had cleared, revealing scattered sentinels and vanquishers scattered, and several more in their wake shimmered into azure dust. The weapons were drawn, and they looked at the Chaldean arrivals in curiosity. The servants swiftly jumped over the railings to get into fighting positions, though the enforcers did not advance. Arturia and her knights landed in front of the prow, followed closely by the two masters, the furry familiar, and their servants. El-Melloi stood on the bowsprit, gauging whether or not he needed to act.

Arturia's eyes widened as Sir Lancelot appeared from behind a large, fallen column. He took off his helmet and stared towards the King of Knights as he approached. The Chaldean version glared at him, ready to strike in case he tried something dastardly. His opinion soon changed when the gifted knight sheathed his Arondight and came to a halt meters in front of the king. With a small bow, he kneeled to Arturia before standing up straight once more.

"It's good to see you've arrived safely, King Arthur," he greeted with a small nod before motioning to the large pair of staircases behind him. He turned to Gudao as he approached. "I am sure she knows the layout. As promised, my men have secured this floor and the one below, and we shall hold off the Royal Guard for as long as possible."

"You have my gratitude, Sir Lancelot. I understand this wasn't easy," Gudao nodded as he motioned to the servants behind him. "Blackbeard, fire your remaining ammo to help the sphinx army! Lead Drake in after she's through!"

He chuckled. "Yea, ya' got it, Master… But she may go for the treasure room first. Just saying."

Arturia sighed while Bedivere narrowed his eyes at the female rider's lack of courtesy. Lancelot ignored all of it and stepped up to his counterpart. He was soon followed by Mashu as she narrowed her eyes at the gifted knight. Sir Lancelot held his position, though he sighed and awaited whatever he might possibly face from the two Chaldeans. "Hello… Lancelot. Galahad."

"My name is Mashu," she glared at him. "And I'm just making sure something doesn't happen between you two."

"Thank you, Mashu… but I assure you I'll be fine," Lancelot stated as he stared firmly at… himself. "I'm not going to interrogate you on anything. Nor will we fight here… I've heard Mashu has done that task for me, and quite well... But if you believe this is your redemption, then make sure it's properly earned."

To the shielder's surprise, Lancelot held his hand out for a shake but kept his eyes firmly planted on the gifted knight. "I don't forgive the actions you have caused these people… but between helping us now and protecting those refugees… you at least have my thanks."

"…Fair enough," Sir Lancelot replied as he gripped the hand. They shook firmly. "I wish you luck in dealing with the king, where I could not."

* * *

**o==(=======- -XI- -=======)==o**

* * *

Sir Gawain glanced towards the pirate ship that was lodged into the castle. He growled in anger as Drake's remaining fleet released one final salvo into the regiments below. As the Golden Hind swiftly approached the castle and the Queen Anne's Revenge dematerialized, he looked at the offending Hassan with anger. His fists shook with tension, with no injuries on him, and none on the assassin either. He simply stood there with his hands on top of that damned blade again, almost in a mockingly lazy attitude.

"Mine promise has been fulfilled…" King Hassan declared as he looked to the knight. They stood alone atop the walls as the sphinx army rampaged through Camelot below. The regiments could only do so much after the aerial bombardment had scattered their formations. "I have other matters to attend to if thou understands one's place on the food chain."

 **"How dare you!"**  Sir Gawain roared as he slashed at the servant. Once more, he simply vanished in a column of blue, fiery prana before reappearing in the same manner meters behind the knight. He had ceased fighting with his blade minutes ago, if he even considered this conflict a fight at all. He turned and glared at the Hassan.  **"Do not disrespect me! Raise your blade once more and fight me like the swordsman you are!"**

"That requires effort," King Hassan taunted with a firm voice. It worked. Sir Gawain charged him once more, though the assassin decided to entertain him. He lifted his blade, parrying each blow simply and easily. For a split second, the dark sword blurred to counter Gawain's next three strikes with three flashes of blue prana. The knight growled.

 **"How!?"**  Sir Gawain yelled, dashing back with a prana burst to give himself space. He could activate his noble phantasm, but it would be stronger if-

King Hassan raised his sword into the air and sliced. The dark sandstorm began dispersing on his command, letting rays of light shine through. The howling winds gradually faded for the sounds of roaring sphinx and fighting enforcers. Finally, it shined with all its might as the sun took its first peek past fading sands.

A grand, lone beam shot down and illuminated Sir Gawain, filling him with overflowing might... He slowly began laughing. The Hassan had made a fatal mistake in allowing the storm to disperse; His gift was in full effect once more. With a chuckle, he glared at the offending servant who simply stood in place and waited. "How arrogant…  **This is where you fall, Hassan!"**

Sir Gawain threw his sword into the air as it ignited into another fiery sun far above. It did not need to make the pseudo-star since his gift already granted him one; Instead it only amplified his now ground-shaking might as the emblem of the sun formed at his feet. He brought his sword arm back with a gallant and determined smile, preparing to launch his noble phantasm at full effect. It would rip apart everything from him to the far horizon with ease. He smirked.

" _ **Excalibur Galantine!"**_

He swept the blade forward, igniting the air in its fiery slash. The wall below him was scorched as the wave accelerated towards King Hassan. With every gained inch of ground, the wave forged everything before him into the surface of the sun itself. It roared like a tiger as the incinerating wave towered over King Hassan, yet he only stood there and raised one hand.

The First Hassan had flicked his cape forward as it ignited with a candle before a forest fire. With a flare of blue prana that blinded anyone watching, the noble phantasm's scorching wave halted against the opponent's cloth. A moment later, a chilling wall of fire had manifested to slam against the growing tsunami, only to vanquish both in the collision. They merely sizzled as the air shimmered and waved with lingering heat.

Sir Gawain gawked at the spectacle… his most powerful attack possible, stopped by the wave of a  **cape**. This had to be an il-

"That was no illusion. That was the height by which I stand," King Hassan declared as he began approaching the knight. He did not shake in terror, but he was filled with uncertainty. To counter that attack… what was this servant truly capable of? "But Alas… thou have tried mine patience."

"You're going to kill me?" he asked quietly. He shook his head, voice growing louder. "Then end it! I have shamed my station as the gate guardian! I will be execute-"

"Enough! Thy fate lies elsewhere, knight," King Hassan roared before he disappeared into that column of blue pra-

Shlick! Sir Gawain's eyes widened and he roared in agony. His breaths turned shallow as he looked down towards his left arm which now lay limp at his feet. His cape fluttered from one shoulder, the other having been severed with such swift ease even with the Numeral of the Saint and his blessings in full effect. As his blood dripped to the ground, he stared at the Hassan next to him in complete shock. King Hassan merely narrowed his eyes.

"Thy reaction amuses mine eyes. I will accept that as proper compensation for trying mine patience… Farewell, for there is one I need to observe..."

With another column of fire, he had disappeared, leaving Sir Gawain alone. Through overwhelming pain, he grit his teeth and looked to the castle. His King needed him still.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Sir Lancelot?"

"Nothing personal, Sir Agravain… I just finally saw fit to perform my duty to our King."

The remnants of Sir Lancelot's unit blocked the main hallway. In front of them stood the Royal Guard, with Sir Agravain at the head. There was no proper room to go around the blockading unit, but the hallway was more than large enough for the inevitable skirmish. The banners waved amongst piles of debris, while the enforcers waited silent and steady for the commands.

With light and smoke filtering in from the battle-damaged holes, the two knights glared at each other. This was not the only way through, and scattered units were making their way to the lounge by use of different hallways. It mattered not to Sir Lancelot; Chaldea was strong, and they would make it through those units fine.

But the Royal Guard needs to be stopped here. He drew Arondight.  **"Do not let them pass, men!"**

Sir Agravain drew his own blade.  **"Leave the traitor Sir Lancelot to me… cut down the rest and get to the King!"**

Chaos erupted as the two waves surged across the sprawling hallway. As the regular enforcers collided with the stronger justicars, the blades of the two Knights of the Round clashed. They held their blades locked as the Chaldean allied glared towards the stern adjutant. "Calling me a traitor… as if you weren't planning to usurp the king yourself!"

He raised an eyebrow at the accusation. "I have done nothing but work hard to ensure the survival of Camelot… You all hated me, yet I only used the king to ensure our prosperity! Had Morgan been more promising, I would have overthrown for her…  **But King Arthur was the best there ever was and will be!**   **As if I would throw my efforts away now!"**

Sir Lancelot stuttered. "…But she was your mother! You…!"

 **"Do not assume that I would be played by such a devilish whore!"**  Sir Agravain broke their lock, swinging twice for his head, but being blocked twice. Sir Lancelot thrust to his side, piercing the armor and drawing blood. Sir Agravain cursed, knowing he did not stand much of a chance against a knight with a combat gift; This was the only time he ever regretted refusing one. Once more their blades locked as the adjutant seethed.

"… I hated women… Morgan tried to use me. Guinevere had an affair with you! To think the King… the only one I had ever sought acceptance by, was also a woman!  **Yet it could have still worked, but in the end you had to ruin it all!"**  The adjutant roared as his wound throbbed and blood seeped from his side. He did not care, nor did it cause him to stutter under his passionate chastisement.  **"I revealed your treachery out of anger for what you and that pure hearted liar tarnished! And once more, it seems I have to do it again! Face your death,** _ **Lancelot!**_ **You dare betray the king once more!?"**

Sir Lancelot staggered under the weight of his sudden ferocity. The gifted knight parried most blows, but was surprised by the few strikes that made it past his guard. Even more surprising was the ease at which his blade cut through the blessed armor, something Sir Agravain should not have been able to do. Yet his hungry, rageful blade sliced and slashed at his armor, dealing wounds to the once more traitorous knight.

With grit teeth, Sir Lancelot fought back, words now lost to the both of them. The sounds of clashing steel drowned out any chance for conversation; Not that Sir Agravain wished to say anything more as he glared death into his very soul. It appeared it would only end with the fall of one, so if Sir Agravain was focused on his job… so would he.

Chaldea must be victorious.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

The pair of ascending staircases led to another, larger room which resembled a lounge. A few candle chandeliers and large banners decorated the large, column framed windows. The only other way out was the long corridor that led to the final set of straight stairs. Three dozen meters wide, it made for an ideal chokepoint compared to the large lounge, yet no enforcers were in the area; Sir Lancelot's men that had betrayed the king were the gatekeepers, yet they would have been powerless against the Lion King herself.

Gabrielle was quickly picking servants to guard the hallway while another team would attack the Lion King. Within ear shot, Gudao was in the closest of many large, prestigious guest chambers that lined the giant hallway. Mashu and Lancelot had thrown the bed and assorted furniture aside so the master could attempt something Chaldea had never tried before. Mashu was setting up her shield as Lancelot ran back into the hallway at the mention of his name, leaving the two with the live intercom feed as their only company.

"It should theoretically work, yes," Tesla confirmed with a nod through the transmitter. "The holy city is positioned on a strong leyline, and the shield is active."

"Then the only issue would be who to send and when," Doctor Roman confirmed as his hands moved beneath the screen. Several beeps from the console later, he nodded. "Yes. Everything is green. We should be able to do it as an emergency."

"Good. We'll leave it at that for now, then. Mashu, thank you," Gudao nodded with a smile. She returned the gesture before reacquiring the shield. The master began walking back out into the hallway with his companion close behind, and a happy Fou weaved between their feet. "Worst comes to worst, I want that team ready to deploy."

"We'll notify them to standby. Good luck," Tesla nodded as the intercom shut down. They exited the doorway as Gabrielle finished sorting the two groups.

Robin stood on one of two stacks of furniture that made makeshift guard towers, each on one end of the wide hallway. Leonidas stood proudly in the center of the defensive line of melee servant in front of them, with Cu and Diarmuid on his immediate flanks. Sasaki, Lancelot, and Gawain rounded out the last of the defensive line. The Caribbean pirate stood behind them with Lord El-Melloi II and Cursed Arm as a final reserve.

Emiya quickly glanced over to Gabrielle as she noted Gudao's arrival. Before any protest, he quickly pulled Arturia into a hug, leaned down, and pressed his lips gently against her own. She cupped one side of his neck with one gauntlet and returned the kiss. With a soft breath, she let the side of her mouth tug into a tiny smile.

Mordred, who had been talking with Gawain, noticed and felt her mouth drop open in shock. Bedivere simply smiled and chuckled while the remaining knights looked unperturbed. Save for Mordred's surprise, the other servants gave them their small moment in privacy. Arturia breathed out as their lips parted, and Emiya smirked down towards her with a small wink. She chuckled as she materialized Excalibur, as he did his bow.

"Shame I can't be there to watch, as you did for me... but you're already the winner in my eyes, Saber."

" I have no doubts... Thank you, Shirou."

The archer was soon returning to his post as Arturia walked back to Gabrielle's little task force; The master had just finished the final prep. Accompanied by Da Vinci, Gabrielle turned to her best friend with a nod, "We're set… Are you sure you want me to be the one leading the attack?"

"I think you're ready. I've had more than my share of final fights," Gudao smiled. He chuckled as Gabrielle approached. " You and the servants will be fine. Good luck, Gudako."

"Here's to hoping Sir Lancelot holds them off for you, Gudork," she replied softly as the two embraced. They held close for a few seconds as Gudao patted her back.

As they broke apart, Gabrielle winked to Mashu. "Best keep him safe, girl."

"Kyuuu!" Mashu giggled as she mock saluted. Fou mimicked the gesture.

She chuckled at the show; At least their spirits were good. "Alright! Let's go beat the Lion King!"

Scathach quickly took the lead, followed swiftly by Medea, Medusa, and Siegfried. Drake joined them, with her low remaining magical energy, since she gave up on her treasure search due to the amount of enforcers that flooded into the castle. Gabrielle followed on their trail with Mordred and Da Vinci acting as immediate bodyguards. Jeanne, Arturia, and Bedivere were quick to follow- "Bedivere!"

The last two knights stopped, but the rest of the team kept advancing down the long hallway. The silver haired knight turned back to see Gawain had broken the formation for a brief instant to approach them. Lancelot was following behind, with Mashu in between the two. The knights all stopped several dozen meters away from the defense team who remained on vigil. With a small nod, Gawain held out his hand.

"It's been an honor fighting alongside you again… I hope your final moments give you peace."

Bedivere's eyes widened as he turned to Arturia. She merely smiled to him apologetically as the knights gazed firm. He let out a small sigh as his eyes fell solemn. "…Your majesty… so you did tell them."

"Every one of my knights knows, even Mashu," Arturia nodded with a small smile. "…But not Mordred… I didn't have the chance to tell her yet."

"I wish there was another way…" Mashu said softly. Fou watched on with curious ears at her feet. "To have to give your life…"

"Any one of us would gladly give our lives for the King," Bedivere affirmed with a small bow. "I am no exception. It is because of me that this has all come to pass… I must follow through with this."

"And we will not stop you, as much as I believe all of us would like to," Lancelot added. A unanimous gesture from the rest confirmed their feelings as one. Bedivere reached out and shook Gawain's hand, before doing the same for Mashu and Lancelot. "We would have liked to be there with you, but if we are to keep you from being ambushed from behind, I will accept the hand dealt."

Gawain glanced to Lancelot quietly, but then turned back to Bedivere with a solemn smile. Some tears threatened the sides of Mashu's eyes as Gawain nodded. "May you rest easy after your long journey, Bedivere."

"Thank you… all of you… You've made these final days worth it," Bedivere smiled back.

Gawain motioned towards the door as his eyes turned firm. "I believe we've kept you too long… They have reached the stairs."

The king and his knight nodded, looking to each other for silent confirmation before quickly following after the disappeared group. Gawain and Mashu turned around and quickly headed back to the defensive line, but Lancelot held for a moment. "Bedivere!"

One last time, the knight stopped to look back. Arturia and Gawain glanced back but kept moving to their separate destinations. The dark knight chuckled to himself as Bedivere listened intently from the distance. "Try not to damage your cape further… we want to remember you as a knight, not a homeless man."

Some chuckles rose from the defensive line, and even Gawain snickered at the parting words. Bedivere chuckled, before heartily laughing... It was an unusual farewell, but one he appreciated. He nodded towards his friend and waved. "I will try not to!"

An explosion of light shook the hallway as every servant quickly turned towards the distant staircase.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIV- -=======)==o**

* * *

**"Medea!"**

"She'll be fine, Gabby! But I don't think she'll be joining us for the fight," Medea concluded as she quickly placed a healing hand over the fallen lancer. The other servants held a defensive line before them as they stared through the damaged, massive doors.

Scathach cursed from her spot on the ground, breaking her usual eager yet collected demeanor in battle. She had failed to dodge the surprise attack, though the horrifying thought was that it couldn't be detected in the first place. It was only after the beam of light had slammed through the large, ornate door that Scathach had any warning. Now she lay in a pool of her blood, wincing as she gripped the vicious wound on the side of her stomach with the non-injured arm.

She looked to the female master with shameful disappointment. "How pitiful… I should have… known better… Sorry, Gabby…"

Gabrielle smiled back warmly. "Just rest, we'll handle it from here… Gudao can get reinforcements if we need them."

"Yes, reinforcements would be wise… but meaningless."

The trio turned to the doorway as Arturia and Bedivere dashed down the hallway. It creaked open, and Mordred glared with grit teeth into the throne room beyond. It was far, far larger and emptier than she ever remembered it, but those were trivial concerns compared to the armored king within. The Lion King stood casually with a hand gripping the light-shrouded Rhongomyniad, her cape blowing by a nonexistent wind. Mordred growled as Arturia and Bedivere reached the top of the stairs, glaring towards the Lion King as well. The divine spirit noted Arturia and slowly nodded.

"I see… so Sir Agravain was telling the truth," the Lion King's voice boomed from the room. To their surprise, she motioned for them to enter the room. "I was hoping you would be the first one charging through the door… but it appears I have misjudged… Come. I shall permit your entrance."

"That voice… It really is her…" Da Vinci whispered. Medusa slowly nodded next to her.

Arturia kept her glare but slowly entered the room, flanked by both of her knights. Mordred looked ready to tear her apart while Bedivere kept relatively calm. The remaining servants, save Medea and Scathach, filed into the room and took positions further behind, ready to act at a moment's notice. Siegfried and Jeanne kept close to Gabrielle, prepared to body block in the worst scenario. Everyone had their chosen weapons ready to strike when necessary, and Drake took careful aim with her pistols at the Lion King's armored helm.

"Now then… Do you wish to talk before we inevitably cross swords?" the Lion King inquired as she casually reached up with one gauntlet to grip her helmet. She lifted it, pulled the headpiece off, and elicited gasps from several servants. Mordred growled further, while Arturia felt partially unnerved as she looked at an older, near-exact version of herself. Blonde, flowing hair and the same feminine yet determined face greeted her gaze…

But the eyes… "Or would you rather I just end this all right now for daring to stop the salvation of humanity?"

The King of Knights' hands shook in anger. The Lion King narrowed her eyes. "Well… Arturia Pendragon?"


	18. Chapter XVII: Knights of the Round

"Here they come!" Cu growled with excitement. The detonations of Robin's last traps heralded their arrival.

Emiya's gaze narrowed as his eyes shot between the two staircases ahead. They had already been destroyed after Chaldea ascended them in an attempt to stall for time. It was a meaningless gesture as the enforcers simply leapt like proper spirits. Soon their heads appeared from the openings as they charged forward out of the damaged stairs. Spells flew from Lord El-Melloi II, smashing into vanquisher fodder that pushed at the front. Emiya and Robin fired arrows into any sentinel they could spot, searching for the trademark gold among the masses. Thankfully, no justicar seemed to be present.

" _ **Tie yongqi... Baohu wo di shibing!"**_ _"_ _ **Scutum fidei defendet te!**_ _"_

Lord El-Melloi II and Mashu's arias boomed over the clanking of approaching enforcers, bolstering the defenders with a menagerie of helpful support. With the added spells, Leonidas and his fellow melee servants stood ready as the enforcer charge grew ever closer. As many as the three ranged allies could demolish, the rest simply pushed past to use their fallen comrades as temporary shields against the hailstorm. The helmeted lancer gripped his spear, pointed it forward in anticipation, and locked his shield like a wall to his chest.

He had seen this sight before, and it only made him more excited. He grinned.  **"Chaldeans! Glory awaits! Let none pass!"**

With a collective battle cry roused by the Spartan King, the front line met the first enforcers and unleashed their lingering emotions upon them. A golden spear slid through a halberd knight while twin lances sheared through a vanquisher. Cu twirled Gae Bolg, decapitating one vanquisher while countering a blow from a sentinel. Sasaki, with a small smirk and calm poise, deftly dodged and blocked every swing sent his way as he danced with his sword on the flat ground. Emiya, who had nodded to Robin, leapt off of his makeshift tower and summoned his twin blades, intent on helping the frontline against the massed numbers.

Lord El-Melloi II took his place while the reserves watched in anticipation. With a look and nod from Gudao, Blackbeard grinned as he dashed forward. He leapt clear over Gawain as he cut through the chestplate of a sentinel then slammed a vicious kick into the head of a knight attempting an ambush on Cu. The enemy was sent flying back as the pirate smashed his fist blade through the skull of a vanquisher, tearing it out with a sickly spray. He dove underneath a swing of a halberd to find a sentinel bearing down on him, only for it to be sliced in half by Arondight from behind.

Mashu held her shield at the ready, prepared to deploy the weapon to buy the line time to recuperate if needed. So far, they were doing fine as Gudao watched from his place. He glanced over at Cursed Arm as he swiftly jumped and threw three daggers. One ricocheted off a halberd, deflecting perfectly into the eye slit of the sentinel's helmet to kill him. Another sliced through a sword, breaking the blade as it swung down to fall short of tearing into Leonidas' spear arm. The final impaled itself into the wrist of a vanquisher, forcing it to drop its shield to allow Emiya's twin blades to tear through its torso.

The Hassan looked to Gudao and nodded. "Did you need something, Gudao?"

"Would you mind spotting what's coming next? I'd like to know if I have to call in the big guns."

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter XVII: Knights of the Round** _

**-=======)==o**

**"Yield, Sir Agravain!"**

**"I shall not! You- …will not aid them… further!"**

His voice was raspy, and his breath ragged. Sir Agravain stood like a newborn giraffe. They had long been alone in the corridor, abandoned by the remaining justicars who continued their orders to the throne after killing Sir Lancelot's men. Yet it was the adjutant who was losing this battle against the traitorous knight. He stood with blood dripping from his useless left arm, the armor having been torn asunder by Arondight. His chest was bleeding profusely, as was his right leg. Yet he still stood defiantly against the gifted knight.

The adjutant had landed blows of his own. Sir Lancelot's right arm was bleeding and stripped of its armor, but still usable. There was a hideous cut across his forehead that forced his left eye shut, but otherwise he was in fairly healthy condition. He was certainly nowhere near as winded as the adjutant, and the cut at his right ankle hardly impaired movement… But he had wasted enough time as it was.

Sir Lancelot dashed forward, slamming Arondight against the adjutant's blade without remorse. The other knight grunted as his block nearly caved in, then threw any energy necessary into holding the- A swift kick to the torso sent the adjutant flying back. He failed to right himself as he skidded across the ground. The traitorous knight jumped like a leopard. He raised Arondight into the air, ready to plunge the blade through the skull of his former superior- Slish! A sickening squelch echoed through the corridor.

"I said… You will- …aid them no further!"

Blood fell from his mouth as Sir Lancelot looked down in surprise. Sir Agravain's blade had pierced straight through the blessed armor, glowing in a deep purple as it held its place. It bit and gnawed at his inside, as if a miniature fire burned within him. Arondight dropped to his side as he tried to wrench the blade out, but it only sank further. With an agonized grunt, he gripped at the blade, feeling it burn past his gauntlets and wound his hands.

Sir Agravain grunted, forced himself to sit up, and pushed Sir Lancelot back. He fell to the ground as the wound continued to wreak havoc within his armor like a parasite. Soon he stopped struggling, his hands falling limp to his sides as he groaned in agony. The blade sizzled with prana as Sir Agravain huffed. He had given the last of his energy to down the knight, but it had been worth it. He had underestimated the adjutant and it cost him.

Pulling his blessed sword out of the fallen knight, Sir Agravain began trudging towards the throne room. In his dazed state, he forced one leg after the other forward. Adrenaline no longer dulled his senses, and he felt the throbbing ache of his muscles and wounds. They screamed, telling him to stop but he wouldn't… He couldn't. His king needed him, and he would cut through any of the Chaldeans necessary to reach her.

He had much to do. There was much to get done after this was all settled. The lance was forming, yet the Sun King's army still rampaged outside as the regiments struggled to control them. Three entire groups had fallen, but four remained against the hundreds of powerful sphinx. Any rebels would be shortly taken care of. The Chaldeans needed to be executed for their crimes… Yes. There was much work to be done while he still drew brea-

Sir Agravain gasped in anguish. Slowly he looked down at Arondight as it protruded from the side of his neck. He listened to the pained breathing from behind him as the blade, filled with prana, cut straight across. His head fell from his body, but still he listened and thought. His mind panicked. There was still much to be done! He had so much work to finish for the king! He still needed… He still needed to…

Sir Agravain's eyes faded to a dull stare as the blood pooled on the ground. Slowly, the body began to disintegrate. Golden dust filtered into the sky as Sir Lancelot shuffled forward. Slowly he moved down the hallway, supported by his sword. He had to get to the Chaldeans and help them. They must not fall!

"I see… so once more you go behind the king's back… Sir Lancelot."

The traitorous knight turned around to see Sir Gawain standing at the other end of the hallway, glaring with the fury of a hurricane.

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Why are you so interested in talking now?" Arturia narrowed her eyes.

"Is it not mutual? It's not very often one gets to talk with herself," the Lion King stated as she simply stood before her throne. Her eyes glinted, but her tone remained mostly devoid of anything. "If you prefer… my other offer still stands."

Mordred and Bedivere looked to Arturia as her grip on Excalibur tightened. She breathed out slowly, "Why… Why did you allow the lance to control you so thoroughly?"

"Quite the accusation…" the Lion King narrowed her own eyes. She shook her head. "I assure you, I am the one in complete control… Everything I have done was with the best interest of the people in mind. They will have salvation from Solomon's incineration."

"So slaughtering the rest is mercy? Razing villages is justified? You even dare to kill your own troops if deemed necessary!"

Arturia was unnerved when she didn't even blink. "You act like you've never done that yourself."

Her eyes widened, yet the Lion King continued. "How many outer villages have you sapped of resources to better protect the inner lands?"

Arturia's eyes widened further upon realization of her words. Mordred's teeth clenched. The Lion King stared emotionlessly, yet the mirror burned her soul as it gazed back. "How many soldiers were left to their fates during the campaign with Vortigern, simply for following orders and winding up too far ahead? How many villagers died slow, and painful deaths due to our leadership of Camelot?"

And then she saw them flash before her. The sight of many expeditions to counter enemy invaders… The destroyed towns and smoldering remains of towns that the Picts or Saxons raided. Of her orders to the knights to take what resources were necessary to keep the armies up to standard. The admiring eyes of her people with an equal number of discontent faces stared back at her… She remembered again, as it all finally ended at the Battle of Camlann among the countless bodies of those who fought for and against her.

Her eyes flashed in terror. She looked down at the fallen Mordred once more, no longer a symbol of rebellion but an example of the many she failed to properly understand. She led as Merlin's words warned, not as a human but a perfect king. In her failing to understand the need for emotion, she had distanced herself from everything she sought to protect. In her mind, she looked down in her hands once more and saw her… The admiring eyes of Takisha as she vowed to be like her, only to faded to dull lifeless eyes amid the flames of Cursed Arms' village.

"You see… we are the same, after all. My method is simply more refined after my experience with Mordred's rebellion. I've realized in my many years walking this earth… that people and their emotions make them prone to wrong decisions. There was nothing wrong with  _our_ decisions... No. We were  _always_  right. We always act in the best interest of the people, whether humanity as a whole or Camelot."

The Lion King turned her gaze towards Mordred with a hint of disapproval. "But some misunderstand those intentions and think there are better ways… isn't that right, Mordred?"

 **"Shut up!"**  she yelled in return, gripping Clarent angrily.  **"You're wrong! You're nothing like father! Don't listen to this tyrant! She's a sick, twisted, thoughtless deity!"**

"And so you prove my point once more… thank you, Mordred. You are clearly less mature than that other one... At least she knew her place."

 **"You used Sir Mordred!"**  the young knight yelled.  **"You gave her a gift that would lead to her own demise! Yet she trusted you! She still** _ **believed**_ **in you!"**

The Lion King chuckled. "Yes… well, once a traitor, always a traitor. It is the reason those two had no place within Camelot. Only the righteous, and pure of heart deserve a place within the protective walls of the lance. That way, only the best of humanity will be protected for eternity once Solomon purges the world… No chance for hatred or grudges… No threat of another childish rebellion… No possibility of another Solomon."

"You would dare use the Knights of the Round as mere tools to your ends!?" Arturia growled. Her composure was swiftly disintegrating in the face of the divine spirit who claimed to be her. "And yet you still wish to believe we are the same!? Do not test me! You have fallen far, Lion King!"

"And you have not learned anything if you've allowed that immature knight to stand by your side."

Arturia turned to Mordred, who looked at her with sudden uncertainty… But the King of Knight's did not hesitate as she turned back to the Lion King. "Mordred is a fine knight! I am glad she stands beside me once more!"

"Father…" Mordred breathed as she looked at the king's back. The words were spoken proudly and without second thought. Her heart stung at how much respect was given, and fell lower in guilt for having gone on her needless rampage... What if they had just talked? What if she did understand Arturia's grief and isolation instead of choosing her own rebellious path? Her mind stumbled, but her body remained stalwart in the face of a father she could truly hate.

"So she may stab you in the back once more? So she may rile the people's emotions and misdirect their belie-"

 **"The only reason the rebellion was allowed to take hold was because I failed to understand the hearts of the people!"**  Arturia yelled, shocking the room at her admittance. Even the Lion King raised an eyebrow at her daring words. "The path you've taken… though our ideals are the same, the prosperity of Camelot… The way you decided it is  **wrong!** You are the one who has not learned! Closing your heart to the people means they will never understand your intent!"

"It matters not if they don't if the intent is pure. They will be saved from the apocalypse King Solomon ushers forward, and that is all they need to understand. Solomon is free to do what he pleased, and thus I decided I would do the same. I could have devastated them, but I chose to save them," the Lion King declared, tapping Rhongomyniad against the ground proudly. "They do not need to understand their savior. All they need is to acknowledge they have been chosen as the purest of humanity, and they will be saved."

"And what if they never wanted to be saved!" Gabrielle yelled, her own fists clenching. "What you give them is an eternal prison with no choice but to follow you! You're just a damn tyrant!"

"Ah… so the unexpected master speaks," the divine spirit noted calmly as she stared at the orange haired master. "Whether or not they are saved is not for them to decide. They were born pure, so they must be saved for humanity to prosper within Camelot. They were born pure, so they would naturally wish to be saved. Limited lifespans will become eternal... A life burnt to its last will be frozen and preserved... The fluctuation in its value will be stopped and preserved for eternity as an example of humanity's purest worth... One that cannot be tainted by evil even if touched."

The Lion King stared evenly into the stunned and disgusted expressions. "That is what it means to protect lives. That is the ultimate conclusion of what it means to protect humanity... the conclusion I have arrived at. It is a path offered solely by the lance."

"That is the thinking of an indifferent god and not a king!" Bedivere roared. "To think you have fallen this far… I did not wish to believe it, but it is true! **You are no longer the King Arthur I once knew!"**

"Bedivere is right… There is clearly only one way this discussion can end," Arturia declared as she brought up Excalibur with one arm, pointing it toward the Lion King in hostility. "You are to fall here, Lion King. For jeopardizing the foundation of Humanity and corrupting the vision of Camelot, you will fall!"

The Lion King remained silent. Seconds passed as she stared directly at Bedivere… into the eyes of the angered man. She raised her head slightly, "Who is this Bedivere?"

The statement floored the room. With complete surprise, the group watched quietly as the Lion King eyed the silver-haired knight. "…I do not recall a knight by the name, yet you dress like one of the Round… Who are you?"

Arturia's complete shock slowly faded. Her thoughts swirled as her emotions took hold. Disgust for ordering her knights to commit such crimes. Disappointment for only realizing now how truly distant she had been in the past. Sadness for what she could have possibly become had she not had the company. But most of all it was the anger. Anger that someone who dared believe they were the same would ever forget Bedivere. With accusing and fiery eyes, she glared once more towards the Lion King.

"You dare say we're the same, yet you forget the most loyal knight who sat at the Round Table!?"

"I do not recall a Bedivere… therefore, this must be a ploy," the Lion King replied evenly. "But it is no matter… I am uncertain which of you is the knight told of in the prophecy… so I will simply kill all of you and allow Rhongomyniad to complete."

 **"As if we'd allow you to do that, bastard!"**  Mordred roared as prana surged through her sword. Clarent cracked with red lightning.

"But you see, Chaldea… you're already too late."

The room shook, as did the rest of Camelot. While the throne remained, the sides of the room were quickly engulfed in rainbow light, mimicking the shield earlier. The roof disintegrated, along with the surrounding walls… yet the castle remained, as did Camelot. The throne room had turned into a large, makeshift altar as the walls surrounding Camelot extended into the sky. They too soon morphed into a rainbow barrier, stretching as high as the eye could see as Rhongomyniad began its final ascension. With the obstructions gone, the lance in the Lion King's hands began to glow and swirl with pristine light.

"N-No…" Gabrielle muttered as she looked around. Save for the throne ahead, they were now on the highest peak in the holy city, a perfect altar from which the Lion King could oversee her subjects. The divine spirit chuckled lightly as she took in their reactions.

"That talk was also to buy time… Rhongomyniad enters its final stage already," she informed once more as she pointed the physical lance towards them. It swirled angrily like a typhoon of hissing light. "All that remains is ejecting those who are not worthy from my ideal kingdom. Your time is up."

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

**"Keep advancing! We must breakthrough to the Lion King!" "Death to Chaldea! Bring justice to the invaders!"**

From a remaining support column, Cursed Arm narrowed his eyes as he stared into the massive, broken room where Blackbeard's ship landed earlier. Nearly an entire regiment of enforcers were still entering the room. They jumped the staircases on the far end with ease, with the obstacle barely hindering their movements. It was a demoralizing sight, one that would shatter the resolve of most. But Hassan wasn't a regular person, nor the Chaldean servants still fighting valiantly to hold them off; Their spirits would hardly flinch at how many more they would still have to fight.

He had come to know Chaldea well. They would fight tooth and nail for their mission, as should anyone battling for the sake of humanity's future. Against impossible odds, even gravely injured, they would persevere. He knew their resolve well, and it was not something he would ever come to doubt again. They had convinced him of their purpose, determination, and courageous path, making the assassin forever grateful and appreciative of the legends that fought above.

It is with this in mind that he resolved to do all he could as well.

Cursed Arm's namesake, the bandaged arm he held fast, would unleash upon the Royal Guard that marched through the corridor. Some were battered and bloodied, and fewer marched forward with missing limbs. He would not let his second chance, granted by the First Hassan himself, go to waste when he could aid Chaldea once more. With a final memorization of the force that was approaching, he fled from his hidden position. Cursed Arm would report it to Gudao, and then make his move.

As he jumped and climbed his way back towards the windows of the lounge, King Hassan watched him from a distant spire.

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

**"Siegfried!"**  Jeanne cried out in despair as the armored saber was sent flying towards the edge of the platform.

The dragonslayer grunted as blood sprayed from his wound, a blow dealt by the glowing lance of the Lion King after blocking all of his valiant strikes. Jeanne dove to the ground. Her armor scraped against the stone foundation as she reached her arm out to the falling saber. The tips of their fingers grazed each other as Siegfried fell over the side, much to the ruler's horro-

"Got him!" Medusa skidded to the side and threw the looped end of her dagger towards the falling servant. Siegfried grasped it desperately with a grunt as he hung over the platform nearly a five dozen stories in the air. Jeanne quickly stood guard as Medusa reeled him in.

Further away, the Lion King remained distracted as Da Vinci continued her bombardment with her staff. Sphere after sphere flew from the weapon, slamming into the Lion King. It had the same effect as throwing water balloons at a charging rhino. The divine spirit landed before her and smashed the servant to the side with a vicious swipe of the lance. The block with the staff was useless as the inventor was sent flying towards the stairs where Medea still healed Scathach. She slid to a halt as her consciousness slowly faded away with the concussive impact.

Bedivere dashed around the outside, waiting for the right moment to strike as Drake fired another volley from her pistols. As with the first, the shots simply ricochet off her armor, barely even a graze as she pointed the lance towards the offending pirate. With a glare, Rhongomyniad flared to life, but the beam missed as Jeanne smashed Drake out of the way. They fell to the safety of the ground as the shot of pure prana singed the ruler's skirt.

Gabrielle watched in dismay as Medusa leapt to her side, prepared to defend the master as the rest looked for any possible opening. As Mordred and Arturia closed the distance to engage the Lion King, buying the others time, Gabrielle frantically activated her intercom. It sizzled to life with notable interference as Gudao's face came onto the screen.

"Gabby! What's happening there!?"

"Gudao we need those reinforcements! The Lion King is in a whole different league compared to the knights! We need that Plan B!"

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

Emiya grunted as a halberd sliced into his side. He turned and slammed both of his blades through the offender's torso, shattering them and crippling the offending sentinel as he traced new ones. He hurled one into the air, dodged by another sentinel only for Robin's bolt to deflect the weapon and send it into the head of a vanquisher. The green archer's bolt then sailed into the head of another enforcer that just came up the stairs.

Cursed Arm leapt from one of the hallway rooms, his message delivered and his purpose clear. He dove to the windows, leaping on the head of various enforcers while simultaneously throwing daggers to help the besieged defenders. With the precision of a true Hassan, three enforcers fell with a flick of his arm as the assassin flew through the window and towards his fate. Blackbeard gave him one final glance before a sword cleaved through his shoulder and earned his angry attention.

In the relative safety of the guest room, Mashu's shield glowed from its position on the ground while Fou hid under the flipped bed. The shielder stood at the doorway, sword drawn and ready to defend Gudao as they finished the checks. "How much longer, Roman!?"

"The servants are here, we're just linking up the coordinates again! It's taking longer than anticipated!" Roman was practically panicking. The system had locked on just fine nearly half an hour ago, and now Murphy's Law reared its head. "The spear must be interfering with the lock! We're trying to break it, but it's going to take time!"

**"Send them without delay ASAP! The situation is going critical! We could use some serious support!"**

"We can see that from here, the readings are off the charts!" Tesla yelled as he frantically typed across the primary console.

" _Gudao! There's a large energy signature climbing the stairs!"_  Emiya shouted mentally.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

To buy Chaldea time, he couldn't be stealthy about this. Cursed Arm had to draw their attention!

The reaper leapt from a ruined column of the massive landing room, throwing dagger after dagger into the masses of enforcers below. They turned to him, surprised initially by the daring assault of the lone servant. Several vanquishers fell, while two sentinels simply deflected the incoming projectiles. Hassan landed in the center of the room, purposefully placing himself as close to the marching Royal Guard as he could. His targets of choice noticed, and the justicars began their approach as a sentinel charged him from behind.

The assassin leapt up onto the halberd, threw a dagger through the helm of the unsuspecting foe, and rammed a second one through the heart of a sword wielding vanquisher. He cursed as a sword sliced at his leg, cut through his calf, and hindered his mobility. He jumped using his left leg, spinning to hurl several more daggers at his attackers to buy time while the justicars approached. Ten of them broke formation, continuing to the staircase against the assassin's wishes. As a halberd pierced his torso, he coughed blood and reached for the bandages on his arm.

With a pained voice, he set it free.  _"Let… your Anguish Flow!_ _ **Zabaniya!"**_

The bandages tore off his arm, revealing the sickly orange hand. The enforcers froze at the sight as its presence grew rampant. The air growled with its ominous, killing intent that sucked the oxygen from the room. Its deathly chill was a Russian winter, and it lashed out angrily like a cornered viper.

It went wild, spearing the hearts of any opponent nearby in its thirst for vengeance... But it wouldn't be enough. There were far too many and the noble phantasm could only strike so far. With quiet whispers, he enacted his true plan. As a second sword pierced his lower gut, he continued the chant until he groaned in total anguish. The orange, elongated limb shrieked, tearing itself from the Hassan's body with a sickly squelch as blood pooled beneath him.

The enforcers tore their eyes to face the now floating limb. It dripped blood as it mutated, shifting into an amoeba of purple prana that radiated with darkness and unyielding malice. It took form, growing flowing clothes and a hood. As Cursed Arm's dazed vision watched the Shaitan manifest, its large, bony fingers stretched from a swirling, shadowy body. Deathly red eyes searched the ground below, spyed the Hassan, but quickly lost interest in its former jailer. There were countless, prana rich bodies for this entity to take.

With an otherworldly shriek, it dove for a justicar, eager to consume its large stores of energy.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Gawain grunted as the gifted knight's Excalibur Galantine sliced through his left pauldron, tearing it clear from the rest of his armor. It had missed the skin by a hair's length, causing the Chaldean knight to count his blessings. He dove underneath a vicious swing from the one-armed warrior and maneuvered to create some distance in the sprawling anarchy of the lounge. He was lucky the enforcers seemed to ignore their duel as they surged towards the defensive line. It might have fallen a minute ago, had Gawain not charged the gifted knight as he finished his climb.

 **"You should not have come to me!"**  Sir Gawain roared as he sliced at his offending mirror, tearing through a Camelot banner instead.  **"I will finish what I started!"**

 **"I will not fall to the likes of you!"**  Gawain spat as his blade ignited. He chopped it downward, only for it to be met by its equally fiery counterpart. The heat from the two was an inferno that threatened to consume the two knights. They broke apart once more, matching blow for blow and strike for strike. The Chaldean knight growled, upset that he had yet to break the guard of the other, one armed knight. Their Numeral of the Saints were both active, yet even with the injury this one was still too strong.

Gawain jumped back before rocketing forward with a burst of prana. His right shoulder daringly slammed into the guard of the enemy knight before he swung his blade at his enemy's exposed flank. With nothing to block it, Sir Gawain took the hit as the blade lightly cut into his destroyed shoulder. The Chaldean saber flinched at the meager results, then gasped in surprise as the enemy rammed forced his weight into the blade between them. Gawain groaned as it cut into his right shoulder, weakening his sword arm.

With a smirk of satisfaction, the enemy knight spun out of reach and around his Chaldean target before kicking him violently towards the open arches of the windows. Gawain shattered through the stained glass, unable to right himself as he began to fall off. The gifted knight swiftly charged his blade as a sun formed under his feet in preparation for a quick launch of his noble phantasm. Gawain's body froze; There was no way he was dodging tha-  **"Gawain!"**

Lancelot flew out the window after him with an enforcer's acquired halberd in hand. He grabbed the other knight's gauntlet, as he swung the halberd into the nearby support column. The head gripped into the stone, as Lancelot poured enough prana to keep a hold but not shatter the structure. Using the angled momentum of his jump, they swung to the adjacent window arch.

" _ **Excalibur Galantine!"**_

The noble phantasm vaporized the air a scant hair from where they'd been, wrecking the nearby columns and scorching Lancelot's back plate. They barreled through another window, and the shattering mythical glass cut at their exposed faces. With minor scratches, the two stood up, both drawing their signature blades once mo-

Sir Gawain rammed into Lancelot, forcing him off his feet. Without pause, he slashed across the berserker's torso, wrenched through the armor with a sparkling cut, and sent blood flying. The Chaldean gasped in pain as the gifted knight swiftly turned, bringing Excalibur Galantine downward in a vicious chop… That was stopped by Gawain's own blade. He grunted in pain, feeling his shoulder acting up from the wound he had received while the gifted knight glared. Quickly, Lancelot staggered back to his feet with a grunt, and re-gripped his blade.

The two jumped back to gain distance, causing Sir Gawain to growl.  **"Why… Why do you defend him!? He's just a traitor in the end! A traitor that goes behind the king's back to suit his own wants and desires! You should have just let him die!"**

Lancelot grunted against his growing pain. "I never intended any harm in my-!"

 **"Shut your mouth, traitor!"**  Sir Gawain roared. "I already had to kill our own Sir Lancelot for those very same actions! If you are wise, Chaldean Gawain, you will slay him before he betrays you and your king as well!"

 **"Leave him out of this!"** Gawain yelled back. His grip on his blade was weakened, but it wasn't faltering yet. "You have no right to speak as if you know him!"

 **"He killed our family members in front of us!"**  The enemy knight retorted. **"Do you not remember!? Do you not still feel that pain of betrayal!?"**

"Of course I do! I always see it in my sleep!" Gawain roared as he kicked the gifted knight away with all his might. Lancelot looked at him, as regret seeped into his gaze like acid. He cursed himself, but Gawain took no notice or glance.

The Chaldean Knight of the Sun simply proclaimed. "…But I also saw much in this singularity! He has made mistakes in the past, as we all have! His actions have always been with the King's wellbeing in mind! …Maybe I'll never be able to forgive him. Maybe I won't forget! But I definitely won't forget how much he's been trying to earn his redemption through sheer loyalty and consideration to our King!"

Lancelot stared in shock as Gawain turned to him with his glare still burning like the sun... But for once, that glare was not aimed towards him. They looked to each other for what felt like minutes as time slowed down around them. Slowly, the sounds and surroundings came back into focus as Sir Gawain growled. The Chaldean knight nodded his head slowly.

"I wish to defeat myself… I would have liked to do it alone, but I know I can't… Lancelot. I need your help."

He nodded back without hesitation.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

" _ **Airgetlám!"**_ The light was familiar to the Lion King, yet she couldn't place it... But she wouldn't get hit by it either!

To Bedivere's dismay, the Lion King dodged the strike with his arm for the second time. She responded by slamming the lance down on his shoulders, smashing the bone of his left shoulder to pieces. He gasped and collapsed to the ground. His arm sizzled, and the smell of burning flesh overwhelmed his sense of smell; It was suffocating. She swung the lance to finish off the anno-

Clash! Clarent slammed against Rhongomyniad. Mordred twisted her armored form to dodge a sudden stream of energy from its tip. She redirected her body to the king's backside and thrusted Clarent forward in a shower of lightning. The enemy lancer dove forward, only to block a blow from Balmung as the wounded Siegfried held his ground. The Lion King was forced to jump up to dodge a sweeping strike from Arturia. With her now airborne, the young Pendragon aimed Excalibur towards her and released a burst of invisible air.

The Lion King hurdled from the loss of balance, but spotted Siegfried's charging blade. He flashed red with a boost of power from Gabrielle as she expended a command seal. The blade doubled with glowing energy, quickly charging the noble phantasm as the blade grew orange. Swiftly, he threw his blade forward.  _ **"Balmung!"**_

The noble phantasm ravaged the air as the twilight aura vaporized the hardened platform surrounding the Lion King. As Medusa helped the wounded Bedivere to the side, they looked up at the area where the enemy king should be. There was nothing as the twilight faded… yet the presence of the Lion King was still present.

A horse neighed, drawing the group's attention upward as Siegfried dodged backwards, narrowly evading a beam of prana. To their shock, the Lion King was completely unscathed as she rode on a gleaming white horse. Its blue tassels flew valiantly as the armored beast galloped across the sky. Proud and elegant, its armor clinked over the whirling wind of Rhongomyniad while it held Mordred's astonished stare.

"Father, you never told us you owned a flying steed!"

"I never did, but now's not the time to discuss absurd notions!"

They rode at a distance, but turned down towards to the platform as the divine spirit raised her lance. It glowed a brilliant gold before surrounding the mounted king like a shroud. The mount and rider were gone… replaced by the hurricane of prana as it formed an arrowhead. In an instant, they were hurdling towards the center with all the force of a golden meteor. Though it felt warm and divine, its rampaging power sent shivers down every servant in its thundering path.

 **"We can't let that attack land!"**  Siegfried yelled, but he knew even combining their noble phantasms wouldn't stop it.

 **"Jeanne!"**  Gabrielle yelled quickly.  **"Your flag! Take the extra energy you need and protect our friends!"**

The female master's hand flared absolutely. The command seal vanished as Jeanne was surrounded by a sudden surge of supplemental prana. With a firm stance, she rammed her standard into the ground. Eyes closed and a prayer on her lips, she gripped the shaft tightly as the Lion King surged to the ground. The platform shook as Jeanne's eyes opened, glinting with promise.

"God is here with me…!  _ **Luminosite Eternelle!"**_  She held her flag firmly, bathing her surrounding allies in light as the Lion King slammed against its guard. Like a raging comet, it attempted to break past the unyielding might of the holy maiden… and it almost did. Jeanne grit her teeth and winced as the unending surge slowly pushed her back a meter, yet she stood defiantly between the Chaldeans and the scorching heat of the lance.

Then it detonated. The golden explosion shook all of Camelot, but the castle did not fall. The raised throne room remained standing, completely untouched by the attack since it was one with the spear, as was all of Camelot. To the divine spirit's annoyance, the Chaldeans were also untouched as she soared back off into the sky. She glanced down calmly at the offending ruler, who gripped her flag in shaky hands after stopping the cataclysmic charge.

Jeanne breathed heavily, but collapsed to her knees as the Lion King charged her again. The saint's magical energy was spent, and she could only look up… Just as Siegfried intercepted the faster, but weaker, charge from the Lion King, but he wasn't strong enough. The lance overpowered his guard, slicing into the saber's shoulder with ease and raked viciously at his chest. He was sent flying backwards, into the weakened Jeanne as they skidded across the platform. Siegfried, having sustained too much damage, groaned on the ground while Jeanne struggled to catch her breath.

Drake and Medusa quickly bounded over to move them to the relative safety near Gabrielle and Medea. In their own weakened state, they were barely any help against this divine spirit. They were frustrated at being near useless… until the first summoning circles appeared with a wave of the Lion King's hands. Two sentinels formed from the lance's prana, turning towards the servants with swords and shields raised. Medusa and Drake didn't need orders to immediately engage the threats.

Gabrielle cursed as she watched Mordred, Arturia, and Bedivere reengage the Lion King. They were the only ones left who could put a fight up against this monstrosity. The allied knight had yet to land a decisive blow to cripple the Lion King, making the master assume she was at least aware of what that arm could do after crippling her knights. She looked to Medea as she finished patching up Scathach, though she was barely in any condition to properly fight like the rest. Da Vinci was still out like a light.

Their hopes would have to lie with Arturia and her knights.

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

Sir Gawain growled as he parried a strike from Arondight then ducked below a swing from Excalibur Galantine. Even with one arm, he handled the situation fairly well. Lancelot glared at the enemy saber as he thrust towards his chestplate. It hit, but the weak strike glanced off. The berserker cursed under his breath, feeling his chest injury inhibiting his movements. His vision was slightly dazed thanks to a crippling pommel strike to his head.

Gawain wasn't fairing any better, with a new cut across his cheek that would've been fatal if not for Lancelot's distracting strike. He panted heavily, just like the berserker. Sir Gawain looked practically fresh compared to both, causing the Chaldean saber to grit his teeth. They were on their own, and they needed a way to win against the gifted knight before he tried using his noble phantasm again. If they allowed him to do that, the defensive line could be gone, and in his crazed state he wouldn't care about allied casualties.

They broke their dance in a coordinated attempt to push Sir Gawain's back to the window they were once thrown to. Lancelot grunted as his chest heaved with agony, causing him to flinch. Gawain glanced over to him then back towards the enemy saber.  _"Gawain… I'm going to lock… him in place. Use… your noble phantasm."_

Gawain stared in shock towards the other knight.  _"Are you sane!? You'll be struck too! And in your state…!"_

"I know it's… hard, but trust me!" Lancelot roared into the air as he charged their enemy. Gawain turned back to see the gifted knight had been charging his noble phantasm in that moment, but was forced to cancel it as the berserker jumped into the air. He brought Arondight down forcefully onto Excalibur Galantine. The block was simple, making Sir Gawain smirk-

Lancelot roared and brought his blade back to swing wildly, only to be blocked once more. He repeated relentlessly. Again and again in a fit of near madness, he struck at the enemy knight's guard. Sir Gawain was startled at the sudden ferocity, unable to properly bring his blade to bare or he'd risk an injury. Again and again, Arondight slammed against him, pushing him back ever so slowly. It was only when the arches came into Sir Gawain's peripherals and his greaves were a meter from the edge did he realize what the berserker was doing.

**"I will not be had!"**

Lancelot coughed blood as Excalibur Galantine speared his left leg, but he did not yield. He swung Arondight down into the remaining arm of the knight, severing a few muscles and causing it to go limp. As the gifted knight tore his blade from the berserker's thigh, Lancelot yelled in agony; Weight was placed on the weakened leg as he kicked Sir Gawain in the chest with as much prana as his fatigued body could forge. In that instant, he simultaneously summoned his Gatling cannon…

And threw the entire weight of the weapon at Sir Gawain. The heavy weapon rammed against his chest, forcing his remaining foot from the floor. He flew backwards as Lancelot dashed, struggled, and limped away with his remaining strength. Sir Gawain could only watch as he saw the trademark stance on his Chaldean counterpart. Teeth grit in fury, Gawain glared at the holy city's defender. With a mighty roar, Gawain swung his blade forward.

_**"Excalibur Galantine!"** _

The air ignited in front of the one-armed knight before he was sliced by the vicious cut of the noble phantasm... But he did not die. The cascade singed and burned at his hardened form, but he remained sturdy. He remained capable.

As he fell with the noble phantasm to the ground floor below, he growled with discontent and pain. He looked up as he felt his back slam against the ground, and saw Gawain look down with grit teeth. The gate guardian growled, slowly picking himself up. He would not die until they suffered! The king must be-

Gawain's eyes flared wide, causing the gifted man to pause in confusion. The Lion King's knight heard it before he felt it. The clinking of bones and an otherworldly shriek heralded the deathly chill which surrounded him. As the dark mist wrapped around him, he could only look up in horror as the Shaitan dove at his neck with terrible fangs. They sank into his skin, and he felt his prana being drained by the second as it lashed at his body with its boney talons. Sir Gawain yelled in total agony as he was consumed by the demon, with only Cursed Arm watching on his deathbed from the almost empty room.

The Shaitan had consumed nearly the whole floor… and he would be next.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XI- -=======)==o**

* * *

"What were you thinking!?" Gawain chastised as he leaned Lancelot against one of the remaining columns.

"…It… worked didn't it?" he coughed and chuckled. Gawain could only shake his head and fume.

"I swear, I will never understand you! That was reckless!" the saber yelled as he stood up. He turned to face the enforcers who were now approaching, and noted the ten justicars that had recently ascended the stairs. He sighed. "…but well done… Now it's my turn to get you out of this mess."

Lancelot held his hand out as a justicar began to approach Gawain. "You can't-"

"You did something reckless. Now it's my turn! On my honor, I will get you out of here, Lancelot!" Gawain declared proudly as he gripped his blade.

The justicar approached and chuckled. It raised its sword amid the clamoring of blades behind it as-  _ **"Hiken! Tsubame Gaeshi!"**_

The enemy enforcer was split in three before it could react; Even if it saw it coming, the chances of it dodging were slim to none. Its pieces fell to the ground as Sasaki gracefully glided past its fallen corpse to stand between the knights and the approaching enforcers. He was quickly followed by Emiya as he vaulted over a vanquisher. While upside down in midair, he waited until his bow was lined up with the enemy's head before letting the arrow fly. It tore through it and several other enforcers behind, clearing a temporary line through the waves of enemie-

 **"HEY!**  Bastard! Watch where you're aiming!" Cu yelled from the other side of the room. The arrow missed his torso by a meter.

"Oh? Perhaps I did that on purpose," Emiya shot back with a smirk. As Cu complained from the background, fighting off other enforcers as he did, the archer took a stance with newly traced signature blades beside Sasaki. "Now then… let's get the king's knights back to safety, shall we?"

"Emiya, Sasaki… Thank you," Gawain groaned as he felt his wounds acting up. The adrenaline was wearing off.

"Shall I lead?" Sasaki chuckled as three justicars took notice of the servants. They approached with sentinels and vanquishers, outnumbering the cut off Chaldeans significantly. The assassin smirked with the archer, though it was to raise their own spirits. They were unsure if they would be fine against three of these, and they certainly weren't going to kill them before erupting into their frenzy state. As their smirks disappeared, the justicars charged as one.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XII- -=======)==o**

* * *

"As if I would allow that attack to land." Still, she did not know why it felt so familiar.

**"Bedivere!"**

Blood raced down the male knight's leg as he collapsed to the ground. He had failed to properly predict a swing of the lance and wound up paying for it with the broken limb. As he gripped at the wound, wincing from the bone he could see protruding from the skin, Arturia dashed in with an ignition of invisible air. Excalibur slammed against Rhongomyniad relentlessly. As she kept the Lion King preoccupied, Mordred quickly scooped up the groaning Bedivere and returned him to the others.

The divine king merely glanced towards the cluster of Chaldeans while batting away Arturia's strikes. Siegfried was on his feet again, helping to fend off a newly spawned sentinel. Truthfully, the Lion King could summon justicars but the prana drain would delay the completion of the lance's world. She would rather not waste that energy if needed with the tower so close to severing its ties with the normal world. As a fourth sentinel was summoned with the wave of her hand, she chuckled, happy that they were being cornered so easily.

"Thank you for collecting them all in one place… It will make cleanup easier after I deal with the rest of you."

 **"As if, you bitch!"**  Mordred yelled as she dashed towards the Lion King. She slammed Clarent against Rhongomyniad, allowing Arturia to swing her blade at the exposed backside of the mounted-

The Lion King merely took off with her horse. The duo grit their teeth, still astonished the steed seemed to have as much resistance as the king herself. She soared into the sky before their enemy suddenly changed her mind. The lance was pointed towards the group of Chaldeans, making Arturia's eyes widen in shock. With a swift forming and release of invisible air, she tore across the distance towards her clustered allies.

Excalibur ignited with a surge of prana, resembling a small torch of golden energy. She would not fire it, rather she swung it like an enlarged bat. A beam shattered against the swing before it bounced back towards the Lion King. Due to her speed, she simply dodged it on the flying Dun Stallion before sending another beam towards the ground. Arturia leapt up to deflect the blow once more but winced at the concussive shock that rattled her bones and sent her ears ringing. This reflected shot fell closer, causing the Lion King to grit her teeth as it singed part of her cape.

As their duel of light continued, Mordred took the opportunity to raise her blade in front of her. Clarent began its charge.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

Emiya grit his teeth as blood raced down the side of his head. His once white hair was matted with the blood from the justicar's latest cut. Though the archer had managed to slice off an arm, it only ignited the enforcer's final stand. Its furious blows doubled in speed and strength, shattered his traced blades like glass, forced him to burn excessive prana just to keep forging. He winced as another set of his twin swords broke, then the knight took a killing stance as the halberd shined with an eruption of energy. The knight trust-

" _ **Rho Aias!"**_  Emiya cried just in time.

The petals formed and the flower bloomed, stopped the lance in its tracks, but left the archer's sides vulnerable. One of the justicars Sasaki kept preoccupied turned towards him and swung his sword viciously, only to be deflected by Gawain. The weak Chaldean knight growled and kicked the enforcer back, barely moving him a meter.

As he protected his backside, Emiya's gamble paid off as Blackbeard leapt from the crowd. His gauntlet blade ripped through the helm like a can opener before he twisted and pulled. With a sickening tear, the head was wrenched from the justicar's body and thrown into the crowd beyond as Blackbeard was speared through the torso by a halberd. He growled, but the deadly strike was merely a nuisance to the mighty pirate.

 **"Oh, piss off!**  I wanted to rub the magic lamp when I got back, not sit in a hospital bed again!" the pirate yelled as he gripped the weapon that impaled him. Holding it in place, he threw a kick backwards to knock the offending vanquisher off. As he tore the halberd out, he glanced towards Emiya and chuckled. "Not bad teamwork, cook."

"Consider it thanks for being so kind to Illya," the archer nodded before quickly retracing his blades. Sasaki was not fairing too well against the justicars now that they injured one of his leg. "Are we getting reinforcements?"

"No clue… Ahoy! Melonhead!" Blackbeard yelled towards the caster over the enforcers. Whether or not he actually heard him or ignored him was uncertain. Lord El-Melloi II merely disappeared into the guest room with Mashu. Had the reinforcements arrived?

* * *

**o==(=======- -XIV- -=======)==o**

* * *

Cursed Arm stared across the empty room, but had already made his peace. The Shaitan slowly righted itself, turned towards the fallen Hassan as the body of Sir Gawain disappeared into golden dust. It stared towards the last remaining energy in the room, its long bony fingers twitching in anticipation. The assassin watched in pain as the specter approached him. Its the mist of darkness oozed beneath it as-

Slice! A blue flash of prana ignited the Shaitan. As the flames burned into the demon, Cursed Arm watched in surprise. It began falling apart, sliding into pieces that were cleanly cut by an unseen force. The precision of the strike and the stealth made it obvious who the culprit was. With a sigh, Cursed Arm looked to his feet as King Hassan manifested in a plume of blue prana. The Shaitan let out one last ghastly wail before it faded away, consumed by the fiery prana.

Cursed Arm coughed. "Great… Founder… I have done… all I could… If you are to take me… I have no regrets…"

"It has been decreed death will take thee whether or not mine blade thirsts. The evening bell soon tolls," King Hassan observed with cold eyes. "…Thou has done well… Thou has redeemed thy name among the Hassans, and thus, will die complete."

To the Hassan's surprise, the King held his hand out to the fallen assassin. With an unwavering voice, it spoke once more. "For one's actions… I grant thee one's final wish. Before death takes thy spirit, I shall bring thee to the cherished child one last time."

Feeling his vision fading, Cursed Arm did not question. He was dead within minutes, and the offer was more than he could ever ask for. He reached with a weak, hopeful hand and grasped the First Hassan's armored gauntlet. With a small nod, and a whispered thank you, the King consumed both in a plume of fire. The room was empty, void of everything save the pool of blood from the fallen servant; His task was complete.

* * *

**o==(=======- -XV- -=======)==o**

* * *

" _ **Clarent Blood Arthur!"**_

The Lion King attempted to dodge, but to her chagrin, the attack was actually well aimed and predicted. After relying on her instincts, Mordred watched with a feral grin as her beam of furious prana filled the space where the Lion King flew. She disappeared into the anarchy of lightning as Arturia watched carefully, prepared to deflect another attack from their enemy. Their unintentional teamwork had allowed another noble phantasm to land… but will it be enough to draw blood?

Mordred chuckled as the Lion King emerged from the red beam. Dun Stallion's armor was charred, and so was the Lion King's armor. There was even a bloody cut on her forehead, which was significantly more progress than they made previously. Mordred stared into the divine spirit's first glare as she pointed the lance her way in fury, firing bolts of judging light towards the saber. Thanks to Gabrielle's gifted energy from recently absorbing a saint quartz, her body responded without hesitation.

The Lion King charged, faster than before, towards the offending saber.  **"You will suffer!"**

 **"What's the matter!? Mad the greatest saber hurt you!?"**  Mordred teased as she prana bursted away from the attempted attack. She dashed back in, swinging Clarent towards Dun Stallion's legs as it took off once more.  **"Hey! Get back here!"**

"Flaunting yourself as the best… you are nothing! Just a traitor who ended the glory of Camelot!"

Mordred winced and growled. "I admit it..! I've done terrible things! Even a rebellion I can never be able to redeem myself for! But if there's anything I can do,  **it's take you down!"**

Mordred dodged one beam before igniting her sword with prana. In absolute mimicry of what Arturia did, she batted the next two incoming beams back towards the Lion King. To everyone's surprise, both struck the Lion King, tearing off a piece of her shoulder armor and burnt through the cape. The Lion King growled in visible anger as Arturia stared towards Mordred in astonishment. The rowdy Chaldean knight simply kept her gaze locked on the circling king as she began another volley of beam strikes, gaining altitude with each release.

 **"How dare you! How dare you think you can match me! I am the Lion King!"**  her voice boomed.

"Of course I can match you! I am the  **greatest saber!"**  Mordred's toothy grin, coupled with her glare, only infuriated the Lion King further.  **"I am the best! Because I was born from the best! I am the child of Arturia Pendragon, the King of Knights! The greatest king there ever was! And I will prove it by vanquishing you, to restore the honor of my father you dared to tarnish!"**

"Mordred…" Arturia stuttered. Her stunned gaze was locked towards the feisty knight as she held Clarent in front of her. It ignited once more in its furious glory as she glared at the Lion King. She had stopped her bombardment, and shifted to charging the Chaldean saber directly. She did not ignite the lance, but it swirled with golden energy nonetheless.

**"I do not need the full power of Rhongomyniad to put you in your place!"**

"We'll see about that!" Mordred chuckled as the radiance of blood surrounded her. The red lightning cackled as the terrifying sounds grew. Her hatred was palpable, but its direction was clear.

Gabrielle gasped as the Lion King turned the lance their way, firing two quick bursts-

Cling! Clang! Arturia dashed to intercept and countered both swiftly, though the deflections soared wildly past the charging knight. It had still accomplished its task, bringing the blue saber further from Mordred as the divine king's noble phantasm ignited. To their chagrin, three new summon circles brought forth more sentinels to keep them preoccupied; The power of this divine spirit was beyond frustrating!

Reacting quickly, the wounded Medusa, Drake, and Siegfried moved to engage the new sentinels, stopping their vicious charge against the female master. Arturia quickly deflected a third blast of prana before joining the defense. The Lion King continued her descent from her great, angled height. Mordred ignored the situation, completely intent on stopping the Lion King.

The red knight panted at the excessive use of prana, but continued her charge as Gabrielle's eyes widened at a golden flash Mordred didn't see. The roar of her sword reached its apex, blocking the saber's vision, but there was no worry: The rowdy Chaldean could still sense the Lion King just fine. " _ **Clarent Blood Arthur!"**_

The blade swung down, blasting straight at the Lion King with its unforgiving, hateful fury. Without waiting to see the results, Gabrielle quickly grabbed the last saint quartz from her bag. She fumbled with it desperately as her heart raced, causing Arturia to glance her way. The king felt fear growing on her chest as Gabrielle swiftly absorbed the last quartz with total stress in her features. Even Medea and the nearly healed Scathach were unnerved as she shakily shot her hand towards Mordred.

"Please…. Please...!" she whispered frantically as she aimed her hand towards the saber.  **"Mordred! Receive the prana from this Command Seal!"**

The last command seal vanished, charging Mordred with more energy as her released energy cascaded into a grander crescendo. The released prana merged with the knight's magical energy, bolstering her back to full strength. She grinned, silently thanking the master for giving her the ability to launch another noble phantasm after this one. In her peripherals, her unshakable confidence wavered for a split second as she saw a tear from the master's eye.

"Please! … **PLEASE!"**  her hand flashed once more, and the master screamed in pain. Medea swiftly scooched over to her as the Chaldean knight felt an unusual prana surging through her body… what could-

Time froze as she gazed forward at the still roaring beam of her noble phantasm. She heard her heartbeat as Arturia slowly turned towards her, holding out her hand as the red beam began to fade. She didn't have time to register the shape of the charred horse behind a golden barrier, nor the glare of the Lion King. She did not see the complete shock on Bedivere's face, nor the complete terror on Arturia's face. Her sight was blinded by what stood before her as the Lion King struck.

Mordred felt it a moment later. She felt the blood fly up her throat as Rhongomyniad tore straight through her torso. She felt her legs fall limp as she was raised from the ground. With a weak grip, she clenched at the offending spear as her vision quickly darkened. The broken armor chipped and cracked where the holy spear pierced her clean through… her hands fell weak as she continued to grip Rhongomyniad, but dropped her crimson blade. Then she heard the Lion King's words as her weapon clattered to the ground.

"Pathetic." She shook her head at the speared knight with a dismissive look.

As her vision turned dizzy, her mind panicked. This was not how it was supposed to end! She was supposed to weaken her so either her or father could deal the final blow! As her grip on the spear fell horribly weak, her arms fell to her sides as blood raced from her mouth. The knight coughed as her head slumped forward, though she did not hear anything anymore. She only thought of the word the divine king muttered over and over again. As she was casually flung to the side, she did not hear or feel her crumple against the ground, nor the blood seeping uncontrolled from her fatal wound.

Her breathing slowed as blue cracks began to race from her wound. They spread across her torso's plating like a spider's web as her spiritual core came closer to breaking. Muted screams and yells from the others faded into the background as the Lion King took to the skies once more. As she soared into the skies to start charging her final attack, Mordred's world grew terribly dim.

The last thing she heard were the final words of her father as she dashed towards her… and the tear that ran down her cheek.

" _ **MORDRED!"**_


	19. Chapter XVIII: The Once and Future King

Emiya yelled in pain as a sword sliced into his right shoulder. He kicked forward, staggered the enforcer, and traced a set of floating swords. They flew towards the enemy, impaling it and two nearby vanquishers. Reinforcements had ceased coming up the stairs, but there were at least a hundred left and four justicars in their ranks. To make matters worse, the Chaldean defensive line was on their last legs from facing so many enemies.

The quadra continued to push their way towards the choke point, now in the center of the room and surrounded by enforcers on all sides. Blackbeard continued to fight ferociously ahead of them, trying to free up a path but he could only get so far. Gawain carried Lancelot with the berseker's arm over his good shoulder so he could continue to aid Emiya and Sasaki. The berserker was no longer in any condition to fight, but still parried and blocked blows with his weaker arm.

Diarmuid worked towards them. His double lances flashed brilliantly against the enemy knights as he tried to keep them from the hallway. He ducked under a blade before spearing the enforcer through the gut. Another vanquisher attempted to slash him, but was speared by Leonidas' flying weapon. The Spartan jumped onto the fallen knight, twisted his spear, and sliced another enforcer's neck with the edge of his shield. Even with countless cuts and bleeding wounds, he held strong. The green archer couldn't say the same.

Robin Hood grunted as he fired another bolt from his crossbow. A terrible stab wound on his left leg crippled his movement, while the accompanying laceration on his torso left him prone on the ground. He fought off enemies with the help of Cu, who was in better shape than the rest of the defenders. Sporting only a laceration on his left arm and several shallow cuts, his well-honed skills and unbelievable last stand as a Celt warrior proved a shining grace in the chaotic melee. With a twirl of his lance, he speared another vanquisher as it tried to charge at Robin.

"I owe you a few drinks for this, Cu."

"I won't say no to drinks!" the lancer chuckled as he deflected another sword strike. "But I'm getting a bad feeling about the Lion King… we should hurry it up here before-!"

A bright flash erupted from the guest room where the male caster and shielder had disappeared to. Several seconds passed as the brawl continued, but the two servants glanced briefly towards the adjacent room. Leonidas even took time from shield bashing another vanquisher to chance a curious look. He soon returned to breaking open a path for the four injured servants attempting to make it to the choke point. The remaining justicars pushed themselves between the four and the chokepoint, blocking their final home stretch.

With raised broadswords, they marched towards the weakened Emiya as he breathed heavily. Sasaki took up a defensi- "Onii-chan!"

"Illya!? Kuro!?" Emiya stuttered. The knights continued their advance. It was definitely their voices that called out. But if they were here, that meant…

The wall between the guest room and the large lounge exploded into shrapnel as the Emiya family's stalwart guardian barged through with a vicious roar. The stunned sentinel in its path could do nothing as the dark skinned, Greek behemoth swiped its jagged blade through its torso, ripping it clear off. It swiftly thrust the sword through a vanquisher before simultaneously kicking a second through the nearby broken window. With another roar, Heracles stunned the justicars to turn towards the new threat as Illyasviel and Kuro burst through the smoky hole in the wall.

The sisters were followed closely by the other massive berserker as he slammed his two axes into a group of vanquishers, relieving pressure from Cu and Robin. Asterios swept one giant axe into the crowd, causing several sentinels to dodge, but a few poor souls were easily cleaved. The pink clad caster flew past as he struck a sentinel with both axes, swinging her wand in an aerial slash. A slice of prana erupted from Ruby, tearing the arm of a justicar clear off as she flew towards the besieged quartet.

 **"Get away from him!"**  she yelled as she floated next to her older brother with a determined glare. Kuro jumped off of a vanquisher to slam her two blades into the other leg of the justicar. Stunned and surprised, it turned to look, but the small archer had already slid beside her older brother with a glare.

Pointing her wand forward, Illya let loose a dense beam of prana that sent the justicar flying across the room and into a wall. As it fell, Heracles swiftly closed the gap and severed the head of the justicar. With what could only be described as a vicious beat down, the berserker sliced an adjacent sentinel to pieces before it could even properly counter the fresh hero. Emiya sighed in relief before rejoining the fight, while Illya and Kuro turned their tag team to another target.

The floor shook as lightning flared from the guest room once more. Mashu dove out of the room with determination in her eyes as she raced down the hallway towards the Lion King; Fou was close on her heels. The defenders would be fine, but Gabrielle and the others needed her help! She wasn't certain what it would be like on full activation, but there was no room for doubt. They were in grave danger, and she would do everything in her power to protect those she cared about.

She continued to run as Galahad's saint graph flared to life within, proud once more of the person who wields it.

**o==(=======-**

_**Chapter XVIII: The Once and Future King** _

**-=======)==o**

**"Mordred! Mordred!"**  Arturia had lost all composure. Her hands trembled as she held Mordred's breaking form. The glowing cracks continued to spread from her shattered torso to her limbs. With no healing abilities, the saber could only look at the fallen knight and stare into her dull, green eyes. The vibrancy had long since vanished as her half-lidded eyes remained motionless. She stared into the eyes, reminded of the look Takisha had, and felt the tears run down her face again; This time it was her own child she might lose.

"Please-… _ **Arrghhh!"**_  Gabrielle convulsed on the ground in agony. Even with the reinforcing saint quartz that overcharged her, the defensive spell she cast with the help of the master's uniform only held for so long. The command seal that boosted Mordred's prana had staved off death, but for how long before she succumbed to that fatal injury? She couldn't let that happen. She yelled in pain as she tried to fire another healing spell towards Mordred. It faltered. She could only do so much.

Medea was quicker. She glided towards the pair of sabers as Medusa and Drake knocked one of the remaining two sentinels away from her. She fell to her knees, and cautiously placed her hands on the torso of the dying knight. Still, she controlled her pressured breathing; Her prana was running low, and with Gabrielle in a pained state she didn't wish to jeopardize two lives. The prana flowed forth, attempting to mend the destruction ravaged by the lance.

Arturia watched as the look on her face made even Medea flinch as her heart tightened. "I won't let her die, Arturia. I won't."

A bright illumination from above drew the saber's eyes upward. As the final sentinel fell, the Chaldeans turned to the sky as the Lion King charged her lance. It glowed with the strength of a second sun amid the rainbow walls that surrounded the city. Once more, she charged her attack, but she would not delay with a jousting strike. While it was far more powerful, she would rather use the indirect attack to prevent any chance of evasion. As the ethereal tower's energy took care of her wounds superficially, the lancer smirked and aimed the weapon to the platform.

"This is the end, Chaldea! Humanity shall be saved!  _ **Rhonomyniad!"**_

No. It would not be the end so long as Mashu had any say in it. Of everything she's seen, she can never accept the idea of that emotionless prison to save humanity. After all she's seen, both here and Chaldea, life was meant to be experienced in all its forms, whether positive or negative. There was no meaningless in its end, but rather in an eternity devoid of anything. With her heart overflowing with emotion, Mashu roared forward and mustered all her might to give the others a chance.

The beam of prana surged to the ground as Mashu dashed up the stairs followed by Fou. She jumped, landing valiantly on the ground while simultaneously slamming the shield into position. As the other servants registered her arrival, Mashu closed her eyes and prayed. Her friends and allies had been fighting their best, and she too as well. Mustering everything she had, she poured her energy into that final realization.

Her hopes to protect manifested into the revealed words as the white walls of Camelot flourished into a concept, the absolute defense that would save what she cared for. Its words echoed soundly through her mind.  _"This is our homeland, that which heals all scars, all malice... Manifest,_ _ **LORD CAMELOT!"**_

The shield ignited, forming a blue barrier that faced the Lion King's attack. In her mind, the white chalk of Camelot stood ever strong as the attack slammed against the defensive field. She grit her teeth, glaring towards the force of the attack with unwavering resolve and faith. The beam split and poured across the shield, deflecting harmlessly as the barrier held true. She didn't even budge against the overwhelming onslaught as her determination roared back against the deafening cascade.

Fou looked to the female master it stood beside. Gabrielle, still in pain, reached out as if she wanted to help Mashu. Bedivere grasped her hand lightly with a weak shake of his head. "You mustn't! Only Lady Mashu's resolve… can hold the shield strong!"

Bedivere stood up on his wounded leg, wobbling on occasion before clenching his fists. With all the strength he could muster, he yelled to the shielder without stuttering.  **"Lady Mashu! Do not let anything… cloud your heart, and the shield will hold! If it does not waver, neither will the shield!"**

Arturia stared at the stalwart demi-servant as she poured her heart and soul into the defense. The devastating attack was halted completely, and as much as she tried, the divine king could not force it; Galahad chose a rightful heir to his powers. The one knight of the round who could show true goodness compared to the rest.

Arturia had chosen well, as she always had.

While her heart wrenched, she couldn't bear to mourn when the offender still sought to destroy everything. With drying streaks on her cheeks, she nodded to Medea and entrusted Mordred's wellbeing to her. She gripped Excalibur and stood, slowly regained her resolve and determination, then watched Mashu valiantly hold the line. Her knights remained strong for everyone's sake, and as worried as she was for Mordred, she had to be too. As the attack faded, revealing the Lion King staring down at them from high up, Mashu dropped the shield.

The Lion King growled. "Yet another? Why must you all fight against salvation!? Why can you not understand my desire to save humanity!? I grant eternal salvation void of any meaningless death or future corruption!"

"No death is meaningless! Life continues, allowing us to give meaning to those loved and departed!" Mashu yelled defiantly. "To be frozen for eternity by the will of your lance... How could you call that salvation!? How can you truly believe that when all you've blessed them with is a terrible eternity trapped at your hand!?  **No!**  I will never accept your version of happiness!"

"So you'd rather the extinction of humanity entirely? This is the only way within reach!" With weapon newly raised, the Lion King prepared her next attack. "Fine! I will hold back no longer! You will not keep me from humanity's deliverance!"

" _Medusa, Now!"_

Medusa suddenly ran forward, spearing herself with her dagger and causing blood to pour from the neck wound. Before anyone could react, the magic circle formed and released her noble phantasm, blinding everyone watching. As the arresting light faded, the Pegasus soared towards the Lion King's steed at top speed, closing the distance rapidly as Gabrielle looked on in confusion; It was clear she did not order that move.

But Gudao did.

As the Lion King pointed the lance towards the recklessly charging Medusa, she vanished… only to be replaced by a blinding, swirling sphere of prana. Lightning cackled around the Lion King, disoriented her completely, and shrouded her from view below. The sphere expanded with howling winds before it rapidly shrunk. In a blink, the Lion King was gone, confusing most of the present Chaldeans. Mashu looked casually to the skies, searching for- There!

Medusa soared through the skies on the Pegasus, banking towards the platform and landing swiftly. The Pegasus vanished in sparkling light as the rider landed gracefully. She panted since the remainder of her magical energy for combat was depleted, but she looked towards the open staircase. The group turned to look at the newest arrival as her footsteps clapped against the ground in hurry. The King of Knights turned in curiosity, registering the signature as one of Chaldea's special servants and the other master.

Arturia's eyes widened as she found her voice again. "…Irisviel?"

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

The light faded and the lancer looked around in surprise. She considered the thought of teleportation, but noted the lack of the spear's influence on the land. Looking behind, her eyes widened as she caught sight of a massive army. Feeling the magical energy exuded from the soldiers before her, she observed that they all appeared to be heroic spirits on some level. Her mind went into overdrive, connected the dots, and drew the only plausible conclusion: She was in a magical based world... A reality marble.

Across the sands from her, her enhanced senses detected spiritual levels much higher than the surrounding army. Figuring the three signatures to be the source of this current predicament, she used her magically amplified eyesight to gather information on her opponents. She peered to the front of the rows of spearmen and swordsmen and relaxed; At least the leaders of this force weren't cowards who led from the rear, barking orders to their temporary shields. Still, she was not content to waste time better spent on the tower.

She paused once more in confusion while her eyebrow rose ever slightly at what she saw across the field.

A large, fiery haired man sat at the helm of an ancient chariot, pulled by two large oxen. Twin blades guarded the flanks of the Gordius Wheel as additional weaponry for the muscular servant who stood with crossed arms and stared her back. Iskandar's red cape billowed in the desert wind, masking the smaller servant behind him. The scowling caster had a hand on his hip and a lit cigarette in his mouth, the smoke waving with his long black hair. Also on the chariot was the black haired master who had helped cause her so much grief.

But what produced her confusion was not the trio of chariot riders, but the lone boy in a white sweater on the ground next to them. He stared back at her with red eyes, appraised her form, and gauged her power as his camouflage pants blew gently in the desert wind. She felt the young Gilgamesh's eyes drink in her form as a small smile appeared on his face. His own mana wasn't anything compared to the other two servants that guarded their master, yet that's what gave her pause. The golden-haired boy had a look of confidence, slowly growing into what could have only been a mix of interest and anticipation.

"I see. So you are the Lion King... You are familiar yet very different."

The Lion King stared at the boy, whose soft voice carried to her even over such a distance. "Are you comparing me to that weak ally of yours?"

"…Weak?" His smile faded. She refrained from answering the small boy as he looked towards his master… then slowly back at her.

"Arturia is strong," the child Gilgamesh declared, a statement made with no doubt or hesitation. His opponent raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "She has overcome struggles you simply chose to ignore. She's forged forward in hopes of creating something new without tarnishing her cherished ideal."

The Lion King narrowed her eyes. "…Tarnished? We had the same pasts. Our paths diverged, but I am moments from achieving the ideal world she only struggled to obtain."

"As if she'd want something like this for her people… You took what caused turmoil among your people to an extreme, completely isolating yourself to do what  _you_  believe is right," Gudao stated firmly with narrowed eyes. "You've sacrificed your own knights. You've laid waste to countless more innocents. Your definition of chivalry is now blackened. Will humanity's salvation really remain beautiful if it was built upon the crushed hopes and dreams of those who simply-"

"Enough." The Lion King narrowed her eyes whie the holy spear in her grasp began to glow with increased golden light. "Since you question my ideal and kingship, then you are also prepared to die for your foolishness. I rule as I see fit to grant humanity salvation from Solomon's flames. If you see it so tainted… then have at thee and watch as I pass true judgment upon you for trying to doom humanity."

Quickly pointing the lance towards her opponents, the weapon charged rapidly and released a quick burst of light that shot forward through the small dunes. Sand rippled into the air as it passed. A small smile grew on Gilgamesh, slowly turning into a smirk as he observed the incoming strike aimed right for him and his allies. A small chuckle escaped his lips which the Lion King missed… too enveloped by the light of her own attack to see clearly.

"Indeed. Judgment has come." A blinding light exploded from the small boy, enveloping the immediate area before the attack could land.

The lancer's eyes widened as she saw her quick strike halted by the whirlwind of prana that originated from the young servant, shielding him from harm. The typhoon of energy stabilized, then slowly shrank as the mounted divine felt the mana of the young boy sky rocket well above that of his nearby allies. The light faded and revealed the young boy had disappeared, replaced with a man in golden armor. His hair fell loosely over his forehead as red lines raced along the sides of his exposed torso. The golden armor on his legs shined brightly as he opened his blood red eyes to glare at the opponent.

Next to him, Iskandar chuckled while Waver looked at the revived hero warily. The last time the three of them had been on this battlefield together did not bring good memories to the retainer, and he hoped things would have a positive outcome for his side this time. He passed a glance at his master, admiring his steadfast resolve when he didn't even flinch at the sudden explosion of release prana. Gudao paid no heed but continued to gaze forward at the source of the singularity with clenched fists, knowing full well that Chaldea's strongest servant was about to take this fight seriously.

"King of Conquerors… It appears as though that alliance you dreamed has finally formed," Gilgamesh declared flatly with arms crossed, but an amused smirk on his face. "I will say that a worthy stage has been set once more, and a worthy opponent as well."

"Aye… I know you like to ramble, Goldie, but we can't keep a lady waiting," Iskandar teased as he shot a smirk towards the King of Heroes.

He scoffed in return. "It is rare I indulge in compliments, King of Conquerors... Do not test my patience."

"We're here to weaken and delay, remember. With that in mind, let's do this," Gudao stated firmly as he raised his hand. The last command seal disappeared in a flash as a surge of reinforcing prana flowed into Gilgamesh. The prana took visible shape as red tendrils that snaked and whirled around the king, all to send his mana reserves higher. The archer let out a small chuckle, feeling content that his master was as ready as they were.

"Delay? …Tch… I will end this myself, Gudao..."

Gilgamesh raised his hand forming the first glow of a deadly portal, followed by a dozen more. They continued to multiply, appearing in various sizes and locations as the Lion King could only watch in confusion at the sight. She gripped the reins of her steed as the portals continued to appear, nearly blocking the sight of the army from her vision. Soon a hundred portals filled the air surrounding the divine lancer and swiftly began their unholy judgement on their chosen target.

Explosions rocked nearby dunes as a torrent of golden weapons flew true to their target. Blades, lances, spears, and axes alike were knocked away by her lance in defense, only to be replaced by two more each as the lancer struggled to get out of the makeshift cage of bladed rain. Large amounts of prana were being expended to knock weapons away with well-timed explosive bursts, swings, and dodges as her horse raced for the nearest side of the portal-domed prison.

As she tore through the blockade to the other side, more gates began forming as others disappeared, all while javelins and arrows rained towards her from a swiftly advancing army. The entire force flashed red from enchantments conjured by the caster. The Lion King dodged incoming portal fire, blasted through the blanket of incoming projectiles, and struggled to make headway against her opponents. She looked for the chari- Her instincts suddenly screamed that she needed to evade!

The horse dodged left as lightning singed some of the ornate cloth and a blade drew blood from the animal's leg, though barely a graze. She ducked onto her steed as a blast of fire threatened to engulf them. She swiftly swung her lance while releasing a prana burst to knock back a salvo of javelins that threatened to impact, taking out several dozen soldiers as bonus. The horse continued to move swiftly towards her golden opponent as he stood defiantly. Around him, the army surged forward to meet her.

The lancer narrowed her eyes and charged. Golden portals rippled into reality once more, drawing forth their projectiles as Gilgamesh simply stood with crossed arms and his signature smirk. Blade, axe, and lance rocketed forward, but were dodged swiftly by the charge of the lancer who barreled through the enemy army. Their weapons were mere hindrances as her shining lance formed a divine barrier to dampen their blows into meaningless strikes…

…But there were countless of them, and these near useless attacks were sapping at her energy if only because of their quantity. The horse closed in on the threat as he simply stood still... and let out a low chuckle. Something was wrong. He was far too arrogant for her liking, and her instincts proved right.

The Lion King's eyes widened and she pulled the reins on Dun Stallion back fiercely. The horse took off and flew high into the sky, dodging golden chains as if its life depended on it; It very much did. She had never seen this weapon before, yet her instinct screamed about its danger tenfold.

Dun Stallion roared across the sky chased by portals endlessly firing chain after chain in an attempt to snag onto its target, but the chosen victim proved too fast. Attempts to intercept her path were met with inhuman agility and evasion. Gilgamesh scowled as one of his gate's best kept secrets, now openly revealed, was failing to capture this divine monstrosity. With the lance's provided prana, she had much more speed and techniques than he anticipated; It was clear she was an opponent worthy of death by his  _strongest_ treasure.

The chains vanished, but the Lion King had no time to breathe as an onslaught of more powerful weapons began once more from the portals. Some even homed in on her position as her horse made aerial ducks, swoops, and ascents that laughed in the face of falcons. It was only when the bombardment seemed to lighten that she took pause, instinctively raising her lance to deflect a surprise shot of magical lightning from behind.

She turned back to see her mount wasn't the only one capable of flight as the two large oxen roared through the skies to pull the antique war chariot at great speed. Her horse buckled as it swiftly dodged the incoming charge. The chariot rushed by with blue lightning deafening the air around the adversaries as their eyes locked.

The Lion King glared at Iskandar, cursing the large man in Macedonian armor as he simply smirked and gripped the reins harder. Then there was that male master who glared back before yelling an order. An outstretched hand from the caster was all the warning she needed as her horse swiftly dodged a solid beam of released freezing prana. There was no breathing room as more blades flew towards her at high speeds, followed by elemental projectiles of different variety from the riding duo.

She dodged all of them while simultaneously firing beams towards the ground. They killed countless among the masses below, but failed to hit the golden king. Even as she continued her aerial dodge of the chariot and the swords, she kept up her balance of defense and offense, frustrating the master and his servants. Lord El-Melloi II stepped up his game in response, firing spells that drained his own dwindling magical energy reserves.

Some of the instantaneous blasts of energy made impact, and while they didn't breach her significant magic resistance, she slowly felt the makeshift shield slowly decaying. She cursed the caster under her breath as his instantaneous strikes continued to chip her defenses in preparation for what she could assume was a more potent prana strike. As if she would give a mere servant the time to-

Her horse dodged a projectile sword as several more followed after, effectively breaking her chase with the chariot. She glared towards the golden man below who kept a solid overwatch, preventing her maneuvers to keep up with the rider and his companions. Another bolt of energy hit her, penetrating her defenses to damage her physical armor. Her annoyance escalated.

All of these attacks were useless and only delaying the inevitable. The army barely proved a challenge for her but approaching them would cause a significant drain on her dwindling energy just to withstand their onslaught. The golden king's firing portals were the main serious concern, especially now that the chains had suddenly disappeared. The fast-moving chariot kept the master and caster out of harm's reach, proving just as fast as her own steed. If there was nothing else, she had to do this.

"So be it," she growled as she began a rapid ascent towards the top of the Reality Marble. The horse galloped high, swiftly climbing until reaching the presumed top of the reality marble. She could have easily shattered the world with the power of Rhongomyniad, but it was more tactically sound to destroy all her opponents in one attack while escaping this world; There was no way they'd recover that energy.

She raised her lance to the heavens and began her channeling once more. The swirling of golden prana surrounded the lance in a blinding light of shrieking winds. The light took form and created threads that grew rapidly to twist up the length of the lance, engulfing it with a typhoon of tremendous energy. She glared down as she rivalled the very sun, and the air shook with the tension.

"Combined with Mordred's earlier attacks, her defenses should be weakened, Gudao," El-Melloi informed simply, taking the time to pull out a cigarette and light it. "I'll keep bombarding that specific spell."

Gudao nodded. "Iskandar!"

"You sure you want to do this, Gudao?"

The King of Conquerors looked back into fiercely determined eyes. "Positive. Just be ready to break the marble if things go south quick!"

"What a daring Master we have…" Iskandar smirked. "I like it."

Gudao fired a magical flare into the air, catching the attention of Gilgamesh as the chariot began positioning itself well beneath the divine king. The soldiers on the ground looked on as his held, golden key shifted its form in proper combination. A moment later, an intricate mesh of red lines pierced the sky like fireworks far above Gilgamesh before they slowly began to collapse into a single portal at his fingertips. A portal opened and the King of Heroes' greatest weapon slowly appeared as he gripped its handle with his gauntlet, all the while never breaking his glare fastened to the Lion King high above the battleground.

"A proper stage has been created for you once more."

High above the desert sands, the lancer remained only partially aware of what was going on beneath as the blinding light of her attack shrouded her vision. She watched the blurry chariot making circles from beneath her position aimlessly as bolts and beams of elemental prana flew at her at high speed, but dissipated on impact.

She nearly smirked as the portals also appeared and released their cascade, but the prana and shield being generated by her holy lance provided a near impenetrable shield; Too bad she would need to recharge once out of this marble before finishing Chaldea. Confidence solidified, she poured more of her prana back into her weapon. The lance shined with the purest light and dimmed her vision further as the portals continued their useless assault.

But something felt wrong.

Their attacks were too continuous. There were no fast charging, large scale final strikes in an attempt to stop her greatest attack. The soldiers on the ground were not panicking in masses and the chariot continued its aimless circles. Golden chains that had struck fear into her from the moment they were revealed never materialized again. With enhanced vision, she stared past the light-induced haze that surrounded her towards the chariot. She saw the caster had stopped his bombardment while the rider was staring directly at her. No, it wasn't directly at her but near her as she watched him smirk.

There was a dull flash, barely noticeable over the brighter light. She turned to her left in what seemed like slow motion to meet the eyes of the male master who had suddenly appeared practically adjacent to her. His hand was outstretched towards her, sparkling with azure lightning and a crimson orb. Before she could even process what had happened, she felt the triple charged orb batter through her defense and slam into her side, causing the horse to cry in pain as she was electrocuted. Numbness overtook parts of her body, breaking the concentration and making the lance slowly lose its whirlwind of prana.

She glared at the nearly paralyzed Gudao as he fell, but the master simply smirked back.

Gudao was a veteran of many singularities, but this was his greatest gamble to date. He had expended nearly all of his mystic code's boosts to pull off this maneuver, and was silently thanking his luck that the instant switch ability also applied to small objects and masters. Gilgamesh's sword barrage provided the simplest cover and target for him to switch himself to, letting him close the distance to where the enhanced mystic code's disabling strike would be point blank: its maximum effectiveness.

Absorbing two saint quartz, at great pain to himself, helped greatly too. Everything had played out well thanks to the Lion King's overconfidence. He smirked at her in that moment, knowing the final phase of his plan would begin. She growled as he whispered, "Check, Lion King."

As he plummeted, the Lion King looked up to see the once crystal sky was stormy with clouds and energy. Tracing the swirling mass of energy and blades downward, she saw the golden king had his unusual red blade raised to the heavens. An obscene amount of power emanated from the charging sword. Her senses were returning quickly, and her instincts screamed to begin recharging her attack. As she slowly began pouring prana into her lance, she realized she would be too late as the swirling blade reached its apex, screeching in anticipation.

Gudao felt the wind whistle pass him as he stared at Gilgamesh properly utilizing the last amount of excess prana generated by his final command seal. He looked to the side to the familiar sound of the chariot as it dove beside him. It closed the distance so El-Melloi could grab him and force him onto the mount. As the caster held him up, Iskandar bellowed in laughter before patting the master roughly on the back.

The chariot dove towards the safety of the ground as Gilgamesh witnessed the sight and chuckled. He roared with pride, "The time of judgement is now... Split the Heaven and Earth my holy Sword of Rapture!"

The Lion King felt her eyes widen as she saw the portals open up around her and spat out the golden chains. Before her horse and its still sluggish movement could react, the chains had binded her, preventing her from moving. The lance was still pulling prana, her final desperate act as she glared down at the offending group of servants. The army beneath her roared with a cheer, making Gilgamesh laugh as he pointed his sword towards the lancer. He smirked as Iskandar's chariot landed safely on the ground behind him.

" _ **Enuma Elish!"**_

The explosion of sheer energy was immense. Sand kicked into small storms around the wake of the powerful blast as it ripped through the skies towards the Lion King. Soldiers ducked and covered their eyes while Iskandar and his companions watched in anticipation. At the final moment before impact, the chains disappeared into golden dust to prevent that sacred treasure from being lost in the cataclysmic attack. With seconds to spare but nowhere to run from the massive attack, the Lion King did the only thing she could think of.

Pouring what prana she could still forge into the lance with the remaining time, she roared with ferocity as Dun Stallion rocketed towards the center of the attack. The prana barrier swirled around her, forming a weakened version of the powerful charge that shielded her form. Uncertainty raised into her mind, the first in a long while, as she charged with her own attack and was engulfed by the strike. She disappeared into the overwhelming torrent, though to her opponent's chagrin, her signature was still very much there. At least the horse was vanishing due to her dwindling magical energy.

Around them, the earth and sky began to crack and break. Soldiers maneuvered to avoid falling into the chasms that had ravaged the reality marble once before. The King of Heroes and King of Conquerors looked to each other and nodded before facing Gudao. With a firm nod, Iskandar began to dismantle his own noble phantasm as the unearthly explosion caused by Gilgamesh's attack began to subside. Bright light engulfed the reality marble before it could truly be shattered by the onslaught, taking everyone with it.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

With a blinding flash and the howling of winds, the Lion King dropped her barrier and planted her feet on the ground… to fall into the mist cloaked trap. Her energy sapped, she had no way to properly protect against the igniting Irish runes from Scathach and Cu. They held her in place, but she began to gather energy from Rhongomyniad. Now that they were out of the marble, she could properly channel her magical energy once more to break through them.

Those damned chains surrounded her again as the runes slowly faded, holding her stiff. Her arms and legs were spread and held tightly as the prana forged mist began to dissipate. Due to the bindings, she couldn't channel energy to her hands to summon anything, nor restore her depleted magical energy. Even the lance, which remained in her hand, could not be utilized as the chains constricted it too. Their trap was a resounding success, and she glared forward at the offending gathering of servants…

All of them.

With extreme discontent, she stared at the entire Chaldean force. While Heracles and Asterios watched the staircase, the rest glared towards the Lion King. Many, though visibly fine once more, were seriously weakened and would have been easy to handle. The most wounded was still their rowdy saber, who remained on the ground with the fatal injury. Irisviel and Medea were tending to her wound slowly, stabilizing the damaged spiritual core.

But she didn't pay any attention to them. Rather, she gazed to the knights that formed the spearhead just before her. Mashu and Gabrielle stood next to the trio of Chaldean knights. Gawain and Lancelot flanked Arturia, who glared at her with outright disdain; Their displeased gazes paled in comparison to the King of Knight's own, whose cheeks were finally free of tear stains.

But it was the knight she couldn't recognize that stood between them and her that gained her attention. Even as Iskandar's chariot loudly landed with Gilgamesh and the severely weakened male master, the glare between her and Bedivere did not shatter. He, on the other hand, stared back solemnly.

"You… How dare you Chaldeans do this! As soon as I shatter these bindings, I will have all your heads!"

"No, Lion King… You will not. I will see that you won't…" Bedivere spoke softly.

"And what is a servant like you going to chance?"

She looked at him in confusion as he turned back towards the masters. Lord El-Melloi II helped Gudao over to Gabrielle and Mashu, who were both staring with concern towards their allied knight. He nodded at Bedivere, before he slowly turned around to look at Arturia. The harsh glares of the three knights sobered instantly as he looked towards them. He bowed towards the King of Knights as she breathed out slowly.

"King of Knights… King Arturia. Once more, thank you for everything… But I'm afraid this is where we part."

"You have our gratitude and farewells, Bedivere…" Arturia practically whispered with a tiny, sincere smile on her face. "Do what you must… and we shall never forget you."

He smiled back and held still for a few seconds. Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes, but kept the chains taut. Scathach and Cu kept a firm vigil on the Lion King as Bedivere turned around. With a sigh, steeling himself one last time, his silver arm ignited... But he did not save any energy this time. Even with his wounded leg and damaged shoulder, he threw all the prana he could muster into his arm. It burned him, agonized him… but his stern gaze held.

"I was just a foolish man… one who sinned as he wished for the king's life... And you are the result of my failure to return this sword…" the knight declared. "I have searched endlessly for you… and now I shall restore what is right."

Murmurs spread through the servants since only the Camelot knights and Mashu were the only servants who knew what lay ahead. The masters were also aware, as they watched silently. "I, Sir Bedivere of the Round Table, will strike your evil down. I will fulfill my last duty!"

Her instincts flailed and squirmed with growing horror. The Lion King stared at the glowing, golden arm. "No…! Stay back! Don't get close to me!"

Bedivere took a step forward. Then another. The Lion King's eyes widened at the sheer immensity of his arm. As he got closer, it became more familiar. Jagged memories started appearing in her mind as she struggled against her restraints. Step by step, Bedivere walked up to the disabled divine spirit before he finally stopped in front of her. He eyed her chest, noting the chains did not block her heart. With a steeled gaze, he looked towards the Lion King as she half glared and half stared in unknown terror.

His body began crumbling, flaking off his interior as blue dust. He looked towards her as his true signature pushed past the curtain and his presence as a heroic spirit disappearing to reveal… a normal human with magic circuits. Yet the arm growled with immeasurable power as he raised it to the skies. It flashed, revealing its true form for a split second before he plunged it forward. With a burst of energy, the Lion King twisted Rhongomyniad in the way, but the arm simply shattered the lance on contact. It roared past her armor as it plunged through her heart.

The arm shined gold as Rhongomyniad disintegrated in her hands. "At last… my King… We are free…"

"Wh…why…?"

As the Lion King felt agony, for the first time in ages, she stared down at the arm… no, it was Excalibur once more. She stared at the golden sword as Bedivere took a shaky step backwards, decaying into the blue dust faster than before. His arm gone, he smiled towards her as she looked up. "Because I… remember your… smile on… that day…"

The memories sang through her mind like a long lost friend. With newfound clarity as the golden sword tore past Rhongomyniad's hold… she recalled Sir Bedivere. She sighed under her restraints. "..The tear stained knight who fretted over me until the very end… that hill… I remember now…"

She looked up to him as he smiled at her. Even as his legs disappeared into dust, he smiled as she looked to him firmly. "…My last and finest, my most loyal knight… You have returned the sword. Be proud, Sir Bedivere… you have for certain… fulfilled the king's command."

With a final nod towards her as his torso began disintegrating, he turned back towards the stunned Chaldeans. He ignored their stares, only to focus on the ones in front. With a faint smile, he bowed one last time to Arturia as the knights stared in sadness. "Thank… you… Arturia…"

A tear rolled down Mashu's cheek as she let out a sob, with Fou's ears drooping beside her in Gabrielle's arms. Arturia's fists clenched and shook as Lancelot and Gawain breathed deeply to calm themselves. In the seconds of silence that followed, Gilgamesh released the chains, causing the Lion King to fall forward onto her knees weakly. As the masters watched warily, the intercom to Chaldea flared to life.

"Gudao, we have confirmation of the singularity's collapse!" Tesla reported over the intercom. "The gravitational anomaly that has been threatening to swallow the period has been extinguished… Due to the disappearance of the holy lance, the holy capital is disappearing as well!"

Cheers erupted from the surrounding servants, though Medea and Irisviel continued to keep Mordred stabilized; Their smiles proved the pair still enjoyed the moment. Illya and Kuro were helping a now awakened Da Vinci to her feet while excitedly cheering… Yet it was not the same for Arturia and her knights as they watched the Lion King wrench Excalibur from her heart. The wound bled, but still she held strong as she stood up. Slowly, the cheering stopped as she stared towards the King of Knights with the sword in her grasp.

"…What? You mean you're still up for more after all this!?" Gabrielle cried incredulously. Fou glared at the Lion King.

"I will not apologize for this battle… There is no reason to let those who have defied the king and doomed humanity to go free." Though weakened and her binds to Rhongomyniad gone, her status as a divine spirit meant her remaining energy was more than a match for a heroic spirit. "I have the holy sword in my hand. You can hardly say that you have defeated me when I have yet to swing this even once!"

"With your remaining energy, you wish to take on all of us!?" Emiya cried out as he took a few steps forward, summoning his twin blades. "Good grief… Quite the arrogance you have to fight against the natural law of the world."

He was right. Servants took peeks towards the ground to acknowledge that the visible parts of Camelot, still with battling enforcers and sphinx, were turning to dust. With the anomaly in full repair, they would soon be sent back to Chadea as well… but something was definitely wrong. The repair speed of the platform should have been at the same speed as its surroundings, yet it was taking longer… almost as if it was lingering. The intercom once more flared to life as the wrist-mounted intercom opened its holographic channel to project Roman's face.

"Gudao! The castle…! Something's not right! It's almost as if it's resisting its return!"

Before the master could respond, the Lion King took the opportunity to charge towards him. He and Gabrielle were the main threats, and the servants would be weakened if she-

Arturia slammed Excalibur against Excalibur while fiercely glaring at the divine spirit. "You know something about this, don't you!?"

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Tesla, can we forcefully bring them back with a leyshift?"

"It'd tax the system with so many servants at once. We have to let the singularity collapse naturally!"

Roman groaned and held his head. On his screen that Da Vinci held up, he watched helplessly as Arturia fought her older self. "Nearly all of Camelot has dismantled, and yet the castle and this lone platform… column, whatever! It's not fading! What are the scans saying!?"

"We're on it!" an employee called out as the chorus of fingers typed frantically at their consoles to send Tesla their information. Tesla furiously worked at his monitor, zoomed in and around the column, and shifted its angles to figure out what could be the problem. Upon zooming completely out of the replica three-dimensional view, his eyes slightly widened as he stopped typing.

Roman quickly shifted one of the overhead monitors to show Tesla's screen… and wound up covering his mouth at the sight. The projected image was a replication of Camelot's castle and the flow of energy around it. Though much of the damaged structure was giving way, it was the platform they stood on that, alongside its surrounding torrent of rainbow light, resembled a familiar shape. Though cracking at its ends, it resembled a large, swirling cylinder that reached far above and below the earth like an ethereal column.

"Rhongomyniad…" Doctor Roman breathed.

Tesla nodded slowly. "The Lion King came that close to its completion… No wonder it's taking a bit longer to dematerialize."

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

A strike was parried. A cut was deflected. Inexorably, the two Kings of Camelot clashed in their kingdom's final moments.

The Lion King narrowed her eyes. "Rhongomyniad is the tower that stands at world's end. This column is its core…. The core that would have anchored my holy city in the end! It will take longer for anything upon this to return... Enough time for me to punish your grave sin!"

"Now you wish to talk again!?" Arturia spat.

 **"You've** _ **doomed**_ **humanity!** I will punish those who have torn my promised citizens from their salvation!"

Arturia grit her teeth as she forced back the Lion King with a mighty slash, making her enemy's eyes widen in surprise. Their blades crashed once more, though the divine could feel her struggling against the King of Knight's own strength. How… How was this possible? She should be stronger than her due to the lance's lingering influence! Even without her connection gone, she should be…!

"And you intend to strike us down when we have clearly claimed victory!?" Arturia roared. "Accept your defeat with the grace of a king! Do not stain Bedivere's sacrifice with your actions!"

"By my actions, he will be  **remembered!**  He has returned the sword to its rightful owner! I will not simply fall into obscurity when humanity may yet be saved!"

"All you're doing is tarnishing the title King of Knights! Have you no honor!?"

Gilgamesh scoffed, bringing his hand up as several other servants began drawing their- Iskandar's chariot drove between him and the fight, drawing a glare from the King of Heroes while Emiya smirked in thanks. Iskandar didn't even flinch as he glanced towards the dueling kings. The masters stared back towards him, and he simply nodded; This was not a battle that they should interfere with. It was clearly one for those two alone, and the red-haired king would not see it so easily interrupted like her other knightly duel from a past war.

Arturia ducked underneath a slash, before swiftly slicing towards her opponent. The blade cut into the breastplate, but did not draw any blood. It did make the Lion King seethe. Emotions were flooding back into her with the memories granted by the returned blade. With it, her anger and frustrations ran wild like freed stallions cross the plains. They stampeded through her heart and blinded the Lion King of all but her failure… of humanity's coming doom.

"I will not fall! I am the Lion King, the King of Storms! There are truths only I can see!"

"Yet you failed to see the truth of your own failures this day," Arturia shot back. She deftly parried another strike before landing a successful hit with Excalibur. Blood spurted from the new tear on the Lion King's arm.

"I have seen what lies before us all! I have seen the goals of the King of Magecraft! There's no possible way you can win!" the Lion King roared back. Even with her gaping heart wound that oozed with blood, it was unnerving to see her suddenly so lively, angered, and... nervous? "Do you believe the seventh grail will be so easy? That you can just waltz into King Solomon's Temple? Even if you manage against his pet, he sits beyond time itself!"

"We've made it this far. We can make it happen!" Gabrielle yelled while crossing her arms. She met the glare of the Lion King head on.

"You foolish mages! Do you not understand the power you provoke? You dare obtain the seventh grail and risk his total wrath!? To stand openly against him is to invite total annihilation! I was trying to avoid that for the sake of humanity until Chaldea ruined it all!"

"We will not be deterred so easily by the ravings of a dying spirit!" Arturia growled as she thrust Excalibur forward. She was parried, but the return strike was swiftly leapt over.

"The seventh is the grail with his absolute confidence…! That which shall truly destroy the main foundation of humanity itself!" the Lion King scoffed. She spun wildly, forcing Arturia back before she thrusted towards her, but the Chaldean king stabbed her blade back with a suddenly swirling sheath of howling wind.

The King of Knights swiftly sent her older self flying backwards with a jet of Invisible Air. The Lion King growled upon landing. "These six were meaningless if you do not obtain the seventh, guarded by a great evil beyond even the King of Magecraft himself! You should have granted me victory! At least  _I_  could have protected a piece of humanity from his unstoppable designs!"

"I hope you're recording all of this, Roman…" Da Vinci whispered into her intercom quietly. Ruby and Illya looked at Roman's concentrating face as he nodded almost incredulously. "Good. Maybe you're not quite that short sighted after all."

The doctor then turned his dry stare at Da Vinci as she giggled. The sound of a fierce hit slamming into flesh drew their attention forward once more. The Lion King growled as Arturia's Excalibur slid away from the recent cut; She had both blocked an incoming chop and simultaneously sliced into the divine spirit's shoulder. The Lion King's arm wavered as she held up her own Excalibur, ready to meet her Chladean mirror once more.

"There are many paths of justice! What makes you believe yours is so proper!?"

"I will not compare my path to anyone else's, but I will gladly compare it to yours because of who we are." Arturia narrowed her glare as she easily deflected an incoming strike. Her focus was immeasurable, and her resolve outshined the sun in that instant. "You've done things in my name I would never do! Even after Bedivere sacrificed himself, you dare claim to have been right! You're not! You've knowingly wronged too many in your path for it to be right!"

The Lion King swung at the saber, only to be parried. Arturia sliced into her left leg easily. "That's for the Hassans and their people!"

As she spun around a wild strike, she twisted Excalibur with her wrists and tore into her enemy's back armor. "That one's for Gawain!"

"Bedivere!" the Chaldean king yelled as Excalibur tore through the divine's leg plates, leaving a small laceration in its wake. She then leapt over an incoming strike to land a shallow cut on the Lion King's forehead. "For Lancelot!"

Arturia ducked beneath an angry slice to slam the blade upwards with the pommel of her own. She thrusted Excalibur, cutting into the exposed torso beneath the heart wound. "This… is for Mordred!"

Yet the Lion King still stood with her injuries.

With a steeled gaze, Arturia ignited her Excalibur as she prepped a swing. The blade became inflamed with golden light that shined like her determined gaze. She swung it towards the Lion King, smashed it against her guard, and caused her to yell in pain. The blade singed her arm and sent her flying to the ground with its concussive force. The divine spirit tumbled before coming to a stop as the side of her body smoldered and hissed. She pushed herself up, expecting an attack that never came. Looking up, she saw Arturia waited patiently for her to get on both legs.

If Arturia would defeat her, she would do it the chivalrous way.

"You should have just ended me!" the Lion King growled as she ignited her blade, copying the exact move Arturia used. Where was the Chaldean getting this energy!?

The divine spirit charged with a burst of prana, and slammed her new attack against the Chaldean opponent. To her shock and chagrin, the powered blade smashed against an unlit Excalibur, held firm by both hands of the King of Knights. It had locked their blades in a brief stalemate as their glares met. With a fierce kick to the stomach, Arturia was sent skidding back, but barely. The ignited blade was sung at her multiple times and from wild angles, yet she dodged and blocked it as if it were nothing.

The Lion King growled. The weak Arturia she had fought with that cursed Mordred was suddenly putting up much more of a fight than she ever had. The masters had not used any abilities, nor had the servants. Had she become that weak after being grievously wounded by this holy sword? The gaping wound in her heart wasn't even slowing her down, as much as it hurt… Yet she was being beaten back by a mere heroic spirit, and the weaker version of herself!

"Your continued charge is meaningless, Lion King. Accept your defeat, release the pillar, and let us return to Chaldea!"

She growled and charged the King of Knights again. Arturia charged her in turn, spinning underneath the thrust attack in a well-timed maneuver reminiscent of a past grail war. She sliced the enemy's wrist in the attack, though narrowed her eyes when the enemy simply shrugged it off. Upon landing, the divine spirit twirled to strike at Arturia's exposed backside, but the saber simply brought Excalibur behind her, blocking the blow instantly before spinning to counter a wild follow up strike.

The difference in their swordsmanship was apparent to all who watched, especially to Emiya and Diarmuid. Having traded blows many times with the saber, they noticed how much more refined and dignified Arturia's attacks had become. Each swing and block had a stronger sense of regal nature and resolute purpose. Every slice and parry held the same determination they once held, now coupled with shining grace and optimism. It was still the style of the King of Knights, yet it spoke volumes more to those who truly knew her.

Arturia had come a long way.

As a harsh contrast, the Lion King's attacks were brute and forceful, uncaring in execution in search of desired results. Her attacks were sent with purpose, but they were not as refined and meaningful. While their dance continued as Arturia gracefully deflecting another thrust, the Lion King's attacks grew more pronounced. It didn't matter how the attack was going to land, only that it did so. Yet none of the swipes that she sent to Arturia had landed since the start of her duel. She cared too much for the results of her actions, that she didn't see what her actions were doing: Nothing truly ideal.

"I will not accept defeat for what you have done! Not to you! You who dares believe you can stand up to the impossible and risk all of humanity! You who are so willing to let the sins the people committed against you stand!"

"Those sins would never have come to pass if I hadn't stood in such a manner! You were wrong to do so!"

**"No!** _**We** _ **were always right! Our people followed us because they** _**knew** _ **we were right! Even now, there was nothing wrong with my will to save them from Solo-!"**

**"You are still in denial! How can you still not see!?"**  Arturia roared as she slammed the flat of Excalibur against the Lion King's injured arm. It knocked aside the opposing blade and sent the Lion King flying to the opposite end of the massive platform. Arturia stood resolutely in the center with her breathing controlled, but her gaze was sharper than any blade ever forged. "My people… my knights… They did not follow because I was right! They followed because they believed in me! Believed that I could do right for their sake!"

Gawain and Lancelot smiled as they looked upon the back of their king. How many times had they done so in the past, they could only wonder, but this time it was different. She carried the weight of her kingdom once more, but she stood prouder and mightier than ever before. She stood again for everything she represented and ruled over, but now she did it with true understanding of what that meant. As they gazed at her back, at her stalwart stance as the Lion King charged once more, they saw understanding that sharpened a renewed resolve.

The Lion King growled as her blade slammed into Arturia's. "You… That's exactly what I just said!"

"It is not! Camelot fell because I ruled as I saw fit! I set my feelings aside and wore an expression of stone! They believed in me, but it faltered because they couldn't understand me! …And I couldn't understand them in turn! Yet here you stand, daring to make that very issue worse by disregarding their feelings entirely in your pursuit of what you called salvation! Did you really think there was no other way to defeat Solomon!? Do you truly believe you had a better chance than Chaldea after all this!?"

The Lion King grit her teeth, partially in pain, as she thrus- A swift parry followed. Again, she chopped from overhead and was blocked instantly by the Chaldean. The Lion King had to dodge beneath a swift counter blow, yet Arturia did not advance upon her. The divine spirit charged again, fainting to the left before thrustin-

Arturia saw through it again and knocked the blade aside. Relentlessly the Lion King swung, yet no strike could pierce her defenses. With an ever firm and judging look, Arturia countered and blocked every single attack thrown her way without moving her feet. "Why…!? Why can't I hit you anymore!?"

"Because you never understood yourself, and you never will."

That was impossible! They were the same, yet she should be superior! A divine spirit, albeit weakened, versus a heroic one! The older, more matured king versus the younger one destined to make the same mistakes… yet her strikes were sounder, her counters more defined. Her swordsmanship was beyond anything she was capable of, batting and swatting her fierce strikes as if she were an amateur. She was no amateur! She was the Lion King!

Angrily, she dodged over a slice, kicking off the blade and forcing it to the ground. She sliced towards the defenseless king's head, content that she simply dipped her head to dodge. Redirecting the blade back, she poured her dwindling prana into a reverse cut-

Arturia casually lifted Excalibur, holding it in a stance her knights often took when standing in preparation. It blocked the Lion King's blade easily, not even budging in the least as the King of Knights stared into the eyes of her older opposite. "I grow tired of this farce!"

"As do I. We agree for once."

The singularity voted as well. The outer linings of the platform began dissolving into Golden dust, servants looked at each other as they took on a soft glow. Even Arturia took on a small glow as she continued her endless, perfect defense against the Lion King. The divine spirit did not glow, for she was not something introduced with the singularity. She narrowed her eyes, knowing full well this would be the end for her.

"The forced return is beginning! The lance is losing to the correction of the world!" Da Vinci shouted as the glow grew warm and vibrant. She winced and held her head; Apparently, the yell was not good for her migraine from the hit.

The Lion King growled; She would not allow for things to end without a final say in the matter! She jumped back to the edge of the dissolving platform. As Arturia continued to stare towards her, the spirit held her blade forward in a very familiar stance as she squared her feet. Excalibur ignited into golden prana, causing even Medea and Irisviel to pause and look at the incoming attack. Yet as Jeanne walked next to Mashu and the masters, there was no urgency in her step or Mashu's glance.

The Lion King looked towards the two defenders and scoffed. "Are you that confident you'll disappear before then?"

"We don't need to block anything," Jeanne answered calmly as she glared at the Lion King.

"Arturia doesn't need our help," Mashu added in, dematerializing her shield to emphasize the point.

The Lion King turned forward to see Arturia had also taken up the signature stance. Her blade ignited in golden energy, but unlike the Lion King's, hers was vastly different. The illumination from Excalibur basked the platform in a beautiful light from her stance in the center. Golden prana rose thickly with soft tails. They multiplied and grew by the second before the area resembled a fae forest. Amid the rainbow lights of the fading walls of Rhongomyniad, the grains of Excalibur stood out brighter than a nighttime meadow of fireflies.

Arturia's gaze was the definition of determination and resolve. This was far different from many times she had unleashed her noble phantasm in the past. This time it wasn't just about defeating an enemy, but sending a clear message to everyone present, and also to herself. She had a glimpse of what Shirou had gone through, and she would take the lesson learned to heart from here on. She would no longer be the stalwart king her people believed in, but the one they  _could_  believe in. For Chaldea and her knights, she would be what they needed the most.

She held her blade into the sky, above her head. In an instant, it roared to life. The torch was brighter than any time it had ever ignited, blooming into a golden rose for all to admire. The Lion King raised her own, a mere candle to the inferno that was Arturia's beacon. Still, with every second, Arturia's grew brighter and more phenomenal. It was a shine beyond compare to anything she'd ever held.

"I do not understand… Do human emotions and bonds really mean that much?" the Lion King whispered as she stared at the difference. The memories in her mind flickered, and their emotions began to subside. As if to answer before Arturia did, she could feel them as her desperate anger finally faded.

Arturia held strong. "More than you'll ever imagine."

Iskandar looked towards the shining light with Gilgamesh, both with blank expressions. This time, they saw it differently than the King of Knight they had argued with so long ago. Gilgamesh still had that admiration, but the respect likely grew an amount he'd never admit upon seeing her triumph over a true obstacle. Iskandar would not consider chastising the blonde knight now, acknowledging silently that her demeanor had changed as well as her views. Amid all that possible turmoil she could have seen during this singularity, she even managed to keep herself in the process.

The King of Conquerors smirked.  _'You've come a long way, King of Knights.'_

Her knights watched on in renewed admiration. From behind her golden charge, Gawain and Lancelot stared with pride. Her message was clear to them as it forged a torch beyond any before. She would lead them forward again… this time without regret and on her newfound path. They would continue to believe in her, now more than ever. In her solid, silent promise to them, they made one to her… and this time, they would not let her down.

Fou's eyes twinkled at the sight from Gabrielle's arms. Mordred remained unconscious but now stable as Medea and Irisviel took glances between her healing and the incoming strike. Mashu was content to stare at the ever growing strike as their rate of dissolve intensified.

Emiya looked next to him at Diarmuid. They both smirked and looked forward as Jeanne glanced towards them. She giggled before turning back to her blonde friend as her shoulder muscles tensed. The back line of servants had nearly fully dissolved, with Heracles and Asterios being the first to fully return to Chaldea.

The Lion King could only watch on, like all others did, as the blade reached an apex. She could only stare into the eyes of her younger self and see the determination and optimism. There was no more resentment in Arturia's eyes, acknowledging that which stood before her was nothing but a piece of the past. In that moment, she knew she had lost this battle against herself. She could only look forward without truly understanding why.

But she smiled. The Lion King smiled as Arturia's blade slowly came down. Time had slowed to flash those final moments. Before her eyes, glimpses of the past and all its emotions rocketed clearly through her mind at last… thus, the Lion King's smile remained.

Perhaps she did misunderstand, and maybe the lance did influence her greatly. In those final seconds as the blade came downward, she accepted her fate. She had lost to someone who wound up far stronger than she could ever imagine in more ways than one. Perhaps… they would actually do the impossible someday. If they did, it would be with the help of that beautiful King of Knights.

" _I see… Sir Bedivere… your mistake had meaning, more for her it seems than for me… May your shine never dull, Arturia Pendragon…!"_

" _ **Excalibur!"**_


	20. Epilogue

Barely two days had passed since the teams successfully extracted from the large singularity. Many servants remained in recovery due to the intensity of the final battle, but only the ones who sustained the most injuries stayed temporarily within the medical bay; They would likely be fine to go about their Chaldean lives in a day or two at most. The mental tax could almost be as heavy as the physical one though.

With the completion of such a large order, most of the servant population was content with taking the days in leisurely activity. Chaldea slowly fell back into its daily routine save for the absence of any organized training event or supply sorties in favor of the much needed break. Even Emiya was forced to take a break, mainly at the protests of his family and the kitchen staff; He spent much needed and appreciated time with friends and relatives instead.

The only servants who took it further were Da Vinci, Tesla, and Babbage, who were busy trying to speed up replenishment of the Saint Quartz stockpile in preparation for the last major singularity; The mana containers Da Vinci brought back helped immensely in this regard. They also diligently worked on upgrading the Chaldean scanners and revising the Leyshift system in order to reach the distant past.

For the rest of the servants, relaxation and re-consolidation was their only current worry.

Mashu sat on a couch towards a corner of Salon de Marie, petting a sleeping Fou on her lap. She wore grey sweat pants and a loose, pink shirt so she could relax better. With quiet breaths, she looked out the window absentmindedly. The snowflakes fell softly from the skies while she relished in the relative serenity of the empty room.

Mozart sat at the piano, practicing various pieces in preparation of offering Marie new repertoires to play. Vlad and Naomi sat at their usual ottoman cluster knitting a surprise gift for Medea who was currently taking an afternoon nap. The warm glow from the chandeliers bathed all of them within the salon to soothe any lingering echoes from the chaotic singularity.

The shielder looked down at the sleeping Fou and smiled. She felt so tranquil sitting there while the familiar snoozed away, occasionally nuzzling itself a little deeper into her lap for warmth. Running a hand through its soft fur, she couldn't help but smile as she felt its own heat through her hand. Its ear twitched as her hand passed by it, so she gently moved to gently scratch it. She was so engrossed in the simple activity she had failed to notice the approaching servant until she heard the light footsteps on the soft carpet.

With an almost inaudible sigh, the servant came to a stop behind the couch. "Mashu..."

**o==(=======-**

_**Epilogue** _

**-=======)==o**

The girl turned around gently, making sure not to wake Fou, to look up at Lancelot. He had his hands folded in front of him, resting gently against his black formal pants. They were coupled with a white shirt and black vest that made him look extra dashing with his neatly combed long hair. He adjusted the knot on his ebony tie in slight discomfort as he looked away from her, gaining a curious glance from the shielder. "…May I sit down with you?"

"Sure." The berserker sat down next to the young girl, leaving a respectable distance between the two. Mashu blinked and giggled softly at the distance, drawing the attention of the servant. "You can sit closer you know."

"Is that so?"

"Yes…  _father."_

He hesitated, feeling his eyes widen a little. Looking around with some slight discomfort and uncertainty, he slowly inched himself towards her until he was with arm's reach. When he stopped, Mashu gently picked herself up and scooted closer, taking great care not to disturb the sleeping Fou. The berserker looked down at her as she resumed petting the small familiar, gently scratching with a few fingers behind its ears.

"Is it really alright?"

She looked up at him and tilted her head. "What?"

"To call me… father. It just seems sudden…"

There was a pause as Mashu continued to pet Fou, watching as it twitched slightly in its sleep before nuzzling into her chest. He watched her silently, running the possibilities that maybe he wouldn't receive an answer. Turning slightly away, he let out a sigh and tried to think of a way to remove the uncomfortable silen-

"…I wasn't born. I was created."

Lancelot's eyed widened slightly as he turned back to look at her. There was a small, sad smile on her face. "Doctor Roman never explained why I am a demi-servant, but that's part of it. I never had a mother or a father… I was just made for the purpose of merging with a heroic spirit, so my condition isn't... the greatest."

She scratched Fou behind the ear once more, making it kick its leg lightly into her arm. Lancelot remained silent. "Galahad bonded with me to keep me alive... I guess he was the bigger brother I never had, looking out for his younger sister. His saint graph still does… That's what I like to think sometimes. That he saved me."

"And he gifted you the chance to save others in turn."

Mashu smiled warmly. "Yes. I feel like I can protect those I care about even better now that I know. I can even feel it."

He watched her smile fade once more. "…But I still felt so lonely sometimes. Even with everyone in Chaldea... I look around at the families… and feel envious."

A small tear rolled down her cheek, but she kept her small smile. "I look at Atalanta and her adopted kids... The Emiya family... I want to know what it's like to be loved by a family! I don't want to stay the servant experiment reading books about it. I want to feel like a daughter... a sister... someone loved."

Another tear rolled down her cheek, followed with a small sniffle as her smile vanished. "Senpai's affection is wonderful, but we have to keep it secret and it's not quite the same..."

"Does Gudao know? Gabrielle?"

"If he didn't before, I'm sure he does now… Maybe Gabby too. Doctor Roman probably told them and said not to mention it for my sake. Maybe it could have been after my sudden collapse since Senpai seemed so much more worried... I'm not even sure Doctor Roman knows how much I remember, or how aware I am of my own condition. He's tried so hard to make me feel like a regular girl," she mused with a small giggle. She looked out the window once more as she sniffled, trying to keep another tear from falling.

"You figured it all out. You would make quite the Watson for Holmes…" Lancelot chuckled softly as he noticed her curious glance. "Gabby told me about your meeting with the detective."

"I do love his stories," she responded with a small smile as she wiped her eyes with a sleeve. "Quite the loop I've gone on... I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he responded, unconsciously lifting a finger to a recent tear from her cheek. How many times had he done so with Gwen? It felt so natural as she glanced to him softly. He smiled. "I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me."

"I guess..." Mashu started as she gazed towards Lancelot with a mix of uncertainty and hopefulness. "…I guess it's because I feel so... You're the closest I've ever had, maybe because of Galahad's influence... But I never asked permission. I just... can you be my father?"

Mozart continued to practice small pieces in the background, the only sound in the tangible silence that surrounded the pair. The seconds passed and Mashu's hope waned. Lancelot sighed. "You're not Galahad. And he never liked me."

Her heart slowly sank with her smile as another silent tear running down her cheek. "I understand..."

"You're Mashu Kyrelight..." he said quietly as he wiped the tear away with a finger, making her turn to him once more. "...but I'd be privileged to have the honor of calling such a noble heart my daughter... May I…?"

Another tear rolled down Mashu's cheek as she gently leaned in and wrapped her arms around Lancelot's neck. The tear was soaked up by his shirt, and the young girl smiled happily into his shoulder as the knight returned the hug. Mashu wanted to lean in more, savoring every moment of her first hug with someone she could consider a parent, but stayed considerate to the small fluff ball in her lap. Unknown to her, Fou was awake and silently enjoying the moment too.

Lancelot was a mix of emotions. Pride, uncertainty, and happiness filled his heart as he held the young girl, gently rubbing her back. He was never the best father, as the real Galahad would attest to. But Chaldea was a golden opportunity… a second chance for everyone summoned to try again if they dared. Arms closed firmly yet gently around the small girl, pulling her upper body closer as she rubbed her eyes against his shoulder. He didn't know how well he would do, but he was certainly going to try, fail, and learn in order to succeed… for her sake and his.

He will gladly dare.

* * *

**o==(=======- -III- -=======)==o**

* * *

_Mordred coughed up blood as she grasped weakly at the spear that impaled her._

_She felt her body grow cold as it fell. Her back crumpled atop the ground next to Clarent which she watched shatter into pieces. Reaching to her torso, she felt the blood pour out of the large wound and soak her glove as she mustered her remaining strength to glare at her false father. Her final attack failed, and she was simply forgotten._

_Just like so many times before, even the fake turned her attention away from the fallen knight as she reached a hand out. Tears of pain, anger, and self-loathing poured from her eyes as her outstretched hand shook while reaching for the Lion King. Still she faced away._

_**Incompetent** _

_Mordred forced herself slowly upright. She groaned and growled in agony at her vicious wound as it hissed back. She glared at the back of the lancer as she charged her lance and shot forward in a gallop atop Dun Stallion. A figure in the distance caught her eye, wielding a blade of light._

_Her eyes widened as she watched Arturia, her real father, charge Excalibur and let it loose against their opponent. She mentally cheered as it impacted the charging entity, putting a halt to the assault… but only for mere moments. Mordred tried to move herself, but she couldn't feel her legs. Like a baby, she could only stretch one arm towards the offending divine._

_**Weak** _

_The lancer burst through Excalibur's attack and impaled the Once and Future King clear through with Rhongomyniad. Mordred yelled in agony as she watched the life slowly drain from the eyes of her father. The blood soaked through her shattered armor and coated her clothes as she melted in defeat._

_In one swift movement, the Lion King tore the lance through the side of her target, nearly tearing Arturia in two as she clattered to the ground in a lifeless heap. Excalibur dropped to the ground next to her, and the beautiful blade shattered into large shards upon impact. The fallen saber's eyes stared lifelessly at Mordred and she slowly crawled towards her, yelling in agony._

_**Powerless** _

_She felt her fingers start to bleed as she scraped her nails against the hard surface._

_**Meaningless** _

_She watched the blood seep from her torn gloves as she forced her hands to drag her forward._

_**Worthless** _

_She yelled in torment as she stared forward at her dead father, the only thing she could do._

_**Useless** _

_An armored foot came down on her left hand, crushing the bone in one swift movement. She cried out as her vocal chords caved in. Her heart raged within its cage, but her body fell weaker. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the Lion King as she raised Rhongomyniad to the skies._

_The prana surrounding it turned into a hurricane that rivalled her emotions. Mustering all she had left, Mordred struck at her leg with her free arm, not even causing the metal to creak. The Lion King stared down finally… into the eyes of the fallen knight with no emotion. The only glint her gaze betrayed was not of emotion, but of simple judgment passed onto her with only a dismissive glance, and a simple murmur from her lips._

" _ **Pathetic."**_

_The spear came down in a blinding light._

* * *

**o==(=======- -IV- -=======)==o**

* * *

Mordred writhed in her bed. Her eyes shot open with a groan as the bright lights of the room flooded her vision. The next sensations were the dull pain that throbbed throughout her body, and the occasionally sharp spike like stabbing needles from her newly recovered stomach. Her heart beat like a marching drum, yet she held her breaths by the reigns to calm herself down.

Groaning in aggravation, she shut her blurred eyes once more and slowly brought her hands to her face. Her arms felt sore as she gently rubbed her eyes. Bringing her hands back to her sides, she tentatively let her eyes peer out so they could adjust to the light. She let out a relieved but despaired sigh.

It was only a bad dream again...

Staring at the ceiling with squinted eyes, they slowly opened wider as her vision recovered. She was clearly in Chaldea's Medical Bay. She felt bandages on her left arm tying life monitoring wires to a computer at the side of her bed. She slowly turned to look, feeling a soreness race through her stiff neck.

The now calm beat of her heart echoed on the screen with jagged lines and solid beeps. Her magical energy readings were low but stable. Breathing out, she slowly sat up and felt her loose hair clinging to her back. A spike of pain in her stomach elicited a hiss, making her lie back down. Her eyes began to look around the room from her prison. She observed the potted plants, table with small presents on top, and the chairs to her si-

"You're finally awake."

She froze as the source of the voice came into her now clear peripherals. Turning her sore neck, she looked with slight shock at a casually dressed Arturia who sat next to her bed. Her white halter dress hugged her small frame, with blue accents along the edges. The hair bun was forgone to allow her blonde hair to hang loosely, but well combed, down her back and over one shoulder. She had both hands clasped in front of her as she stared with relief and concern glinting in her eyes.

"...Father?" Her throat was sore too, it seemed.

"…You worried everyone when you took that attack," Arturia started. She looked away to the hem of her dress, unconsciously smoothing it to distract her thoughts. "We... We thought that was it for you."

She mentally noted her words and paused. Da Vinci had often rambled that Chaldea's system was unique in its summonings. The inventor had theorized it would be straightforward to just resummon a lost servant directly, but it had never been tested; No one wanted to test it for possible repercussions and consequences. Even if it was true, her father didn't need any reason to fear after she was…

...The battle! What was the aftermath that she never got to see!? "...Did we win?"

The King of Knights looked towards Mordred and cracked a tiny smile at the amusingly rhetorical question. "Yes. Chaldea won... We won."

She should have been filled with glee… but the relief was swallowed by her recollections of what happened. "…I see..."

Mordred turned away and stared blankly at the monitor, losing herself in its beeps and constant lines. She blinked slowly, not paying attention as Arturia studied the knight. In a barely audible voice, Mordred whispered to herself.

Arturia didn't hear. "Mordred?"

"I'm sorry I'm so useless..." she clenched her fists.

"Mordred..."

"…I couldn't defeat anyone... I rush to my defeat... and everyone has to clean up my mess... I'm all talk and just a third-rate knight..." her fists began to shake slightly from the painful pressure, but still, she kept them clenched.

"Mordred, you're-"

"I see why you say I'm not worthy of the throne… The other knights are so much better! No matter how hard I try I'll never be the best like you!"

Arturia paused, surprised by her sudden admissions. The confident, eager saber was suddenly a self-depreciating mess. Was she always secretly like this? Was this how she felt if all the anger was taken away? "Mordred, you're not-"

The King of Knights almost gasped when she noticed the tear running down Mordred's face. Her fists continued to shake as a sniffle escaped from her lips, but a look of frustration and shame marred her features. Clenching her eyes shut, she hissed and cursed herself silently under her breath.

"I'm such a worthless knight... How could I ever hope to be-"

"That's enough!"

The hard and commanding voice wrenched Mordred's tear stained eyes open. She looked towards her father with a look mixed with shock, confusion, and frustration only to meet eyes of pure determination and steadfast belief. The king's fists were also clenched now as she frowned at her. The gaze felt like it was piercing her soul and she wanted to look away, but she found she couldn't.

"You are not worthless. Nor useless. Receiving a helping hand does not make you weak... That is a lesson I learned well these past days," Arturia declared without hesitation. "That aside, you've personally saved many in that singularity, or have you forgotten? Were it not for you, the village would have fallen. Gawain could have been killed at the gates!"

Mordred stared at her. The escalating turmoil stalled as she recollected her thoughts, but Arturia continued firmly. "You've done more than anyone could have hoped for with your strength. Countless refugees were protected by your blade. Several allies were spared from possibly fatal blows by your watch. You single handedly threatened the Lion King during the final conflict and bought time for Gudao to return with reinforcements… That's not useless, Mordred."

The king's hard gaze softened and was replaced by a smile directed towards her. Mordred felt her breath slow, even as tears fell. She felt her heart ache as her confusion was replaced by both relief and sadness. A small whimper escaped from her lips, an action she would have cursed and denied had she not cared the slightest in that very moment. The tension in her fists had vanished without a trace as she clutched at the blanket that covered her lower body.

"It was heroic… worthy for a Knight of the Round Table. You're a shining, proud knight in my eyes, and I hope you stay that way."

"Father..."

"I'm proud of you… my son."

All of her attempt to compose herself shattered with that one word. "F-Father!"

Arturia leaned in, somewhat hesitantly at first, before she threw caution to the wind, and slowly wrapped her arms around Mordred, taking great care not to move her too much. Mordred froze at first, completely shocked by the sudden turn of events as they registered in her mind. Within moments of realizing the action was not a dream, she cracked further. Tears streamed down her face as she buried her head into the shoulder of her father, ignoring the soreness and slight bursts of pain from parts of her body.

Arturia gently squeezed her in return, letting the knight release her mixed emotions onto her bare shoulder. "I'm so very proud of you, Mordred."

Whatever she replied with, it was inaudible as she sobbed into her shoulder. Arturia smiled with some tears shining at the edge of her own vision. "Just rest… We have a lot to talk about, and many misunderstandings to clear… but we'll get to that in time. I'm just happy you're alive and well."

Amid her uncontrolled tears, Mordred smiled and tightened the warm embrace.

* * *

**o==(=======- -V- -=======)==o**

* * *

Lancelot didn't bother hiding the genuine smile as he quietly closed the door to leave the two girls in peace. He released the handle, letting it slowly click into placed before hanging the "Do Not Disturb" sign he had acquired from the other side. Watching the sign wave back and forth lightly on the lever from excess momentum, he felt his smile grow a little more for the two of them. Releasing a small sigh, the knight turned around and began walking towards the lobby of the Medical Bay to get a bottle of water; He may be waiting a bit for his visit.

The hallway was relatively empty save for some chairs and decorative paintings. He glanced at open rooms as he passed that held other bed ridden servants who were trying to use as little magical energy as possible to recover faster. The generators focused more energy dispersion into the rooms of the medical bay compared to anywhere else in Chaldea; While some preferred to wait out their injuries while going about their routines, others would rather deal with soreness for shorter period of time and chose to room here temporarily.

It was usually two to three days compared to a week, which made putting up with the ever looming threat of a diligent Nightingale worth it.

Black eyes met blue as he returned the small wave and nod from Drake who leaned against the wall near a closed door. A "changing for release" sign was hung on the knob with the patient label reading "Edward Teach." Further down he glanced through a small crack in a doorway as he heard small bickering between a saint and an amused Asian assassin. Chuckling lightly, he turned the corner into the entryway and gave Roman a nod before passing the monitoring counter.

The knight turned back forward as the doors opened… and he stopped. Any trace of his small smile disappeared as he took on an uncertain expression. The assistant the doctor was talking to ceased her explanation as the two fell quiet and observed the two servants. They'd been respectfully avoiding each other for the most part since they returned, and had yet to actually share a conversation.

Lancelot didn't budge as Gawain crossed his arms, giving him an equally blank expression. His white collared button up was properly pressed and tucked into similarly neat khakis. The blonde saber let out a small sigh as he stared at the other knight, both refusing to move an inch. An awkward silence overcame the area, tarnished only by the low hum of medical equipment and monitors.

"Hello, Lancelot."

"Hello, Gawain."

The silence persisted after the initial greeting. The doctor looked between the two servants tensely, ready to press an alert button hidden under the top of the white counter. The assistant next to him clutched her clipboard tighter, eyeing the two warily while she unconsciously took a step back. The doctor wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen next after hearing from the two masters that things had gotten tense at points during the singularity. They collectively held their breaths for any possibl-

Gawain spoke calmly. "How's Mordred?"

"She just woke up. Her majesty is with her this moment."

Gawain paused. "I see... That's good. They need that time alone."

Lancelot chuckled very softly. "After all this? That's a bit of an understatement."

Gawain chuckled and looked away for a moment to a small table near the doorway. He studied the intricate markings on the vase and the bundle of magically preserved flowers it held. The array of colors covered the spectrum, unified only by their thin, green stems held close by the black and white neck of the porcelain decoration. It was a perfect, circular arrangement of a rainbow that reflected in Gawain's thoughtful eyes.

Seconds felt like minutes as he stared at the vase, partially to figure out what to say next but also lost in such a simple sight. Lancelot looked over at the vase he was observing and found himself staring as well. Its distraction proved brief to the berserker as he turned his attention back to his former friend in the doorway. Still, Gawain remained lost in thought.

It'd taken him days to finally sort himself out after all the chaos. His vows renewed, and his loyalty resworn in silence, he knew what had to be done. He understood what was, what had been, and what could be. With the last traces of doubt sundered from memory, Gawain had steeled his heart, and rid himself of the last reservations that marred his virtues and ideals. This wasn't easy, but it was time to set things right.

"…I don't know if I can ever truly forgive you for what you've done, Lancelot." The darker haired man stared blankly at the blonde knight as he turned back towards him. The last hints of uncertainty and frustration had long since been thrown from his gaze. The berserker remained quiet as Gawain let out a slow breath and colored his gaze with nobility and hope. "...but I'm going to at least try."

Lancelot's eyes widened as he stared at the softened expression. His mouth opened slightly as he tried to register what Gawain had just said to him as his mind reached hopefully at the possibility. First his king did, now a fellow knight who he had horribly wronged was about to attempt to. The lingering tendrils of his subdued mad enhancement tried to whisper he didn't deserve it, but his heart and mind were attracted to the growing hope. "Gawain, I've…"

"You've killed my family members. I still hold you to that... but it wasn't entirely your fault Camelot fell. My own lack of virtue involving my rage and grudge had its part... and I guiltily admit, I held onto it for far too long… I have Mordred to thank for showing how much I can misunderstand someone."

"Don't blame yourself either, Gawain," Lancelot quickly insisted with a tiny upturn at the sides of his mouth. "I know that what I've done is dishonorable. I've wronged you on a level I may never be able to right… But I-"

"…will try your best to redeem yourself. Yes, you've made it apparent to the King… and I was simply too blind to see it myself," Gawain nodded towards the other knight. "Mayhaps… How about we try again from scratch?"

"I would be privileged, Gawain… I'll do my best to set things right by you." As Lancelot placed a hand over his heart, Gawain nodded with a tiny smile.

"Ah geez, so many lovely moments! My heart can't take it" Gabrielle squealed.

Gawain turned around and stared at his two masters as they approached from the lobby's reception desk. They were both in their brand new sets of master uniforms, clean off the presses. A small satchel hung on one of Gudao's shoulders, looking fairly empty save for air. In their tense moment they had failed to sense the two enter the Medical Bay. Gudao let out a sigh, "I'm sure this past singularity affected all of you a lot deeper than I can imagine."

The two knights remained silent as Gudao looked to his best friend then back. A solemn expression become more apparent as the male master raised a hand in apologetic guilt. "It was my fault at first. I have to apologize once mor-"

Lancelot held up a hand and shook his head. "You've apologize enough, Gudao. If anything, once more, you couldn't have known. Dare I say, it may have been another one of your best decisions for what it has accomplished."

Gawain looked back towards the dark knight, noticing a genuine smile. His composed expression finally broke as he let the tiniest of smirks appear for mere seconds. Then he chuckled and dared to tease, "Don't get  _too_  ahead of yourself, friend. I only said I'd try."

"As will I," Lancelot smirked back. "Would a drink be a good start?"

"I like the way you think."

Lancelot's eyes widened once more as Gawain slowly uncrossed his arms and presented a hand. The dark-haired man paused before taking the few steps forward to grasp the hand with his own. Their full smiles now mirrored on their faces as Roman and the assistant sighed in complete relief. Gudao and Gabrielle looked to each other and smiled lightly while the latter let a soft giggle escape her lips. The two knights shook their hands lightly before letting go.

Gabrielle ribbed Gudao with her elbow, making him look at her with slight annoyance at the unnecessary attention grab. "Think Bedivere would be happy?"

"Rhetorical question, Gudako."

"I guess so…" she trailed off, thinking about the conditions of his existence as her smile faded. "Is he really... removed from existence?"

Gawain and Lancelot had turned at the mention of their fellow knight. Near-blank expressions took hold of them with glints of remorse present in their eyes at the thought of his valiant sacrifice. He had been the one to bring an end to the Lion King's invincibility, allowing Arturia to deal the true final strike. The cost for his involvement was unfathomable, but he took it with honor until the very end. Lancelot's fists slowly curled, silently recognizing once more that he was much more the worthy knight than many had given him credit.

"… _Not_  quite." Several eyes widened as they turned to face Gudao, who turned to look towards Doctor Roman. "You told me in private earlier, but you believe the throne recognized him for his actions. Am I wrong?"

"Whether it was that or something else remains unclear... But in the vast possibilities of summons the Fate System has registered, his name definitely appears," Roman stated with a small smile. "Da Vinci ran the check once more in the last hour after I spoke with you. You may see him again sometime."

Small relieved smiles graced the faces of the knights and energetic master. Gabrielle clasped her hands together before her smile faded slightly. "How long will it take to summon him though?"

"Not too long, that's for sure."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at her best friend as the knights stared inquisitively at their master. Lancelot took a few steps forward to stand near Gawain before inquiring, "What do you mean, Gudao?"

Gudao simply chuckled before he paused to collect himself. He then began chuckling again much to the confusion of those present. Gabrielle had to poke him a few times on the arm to get him to calm down before placing her arms akimbo. "Well? You going to let us in on the joke? Or are you just going mad at the thought of having to spin that roulette wheel again?"

"Neither, neither…" he relented as he held his hands up. A few new chuckles escaped his lips as he slid the satchel off of his shoulder and began rummaging through the light apparel. His light humming made Gabrielle stare at him with growing curiosity. He smiled as he slowly pulled what he was looking for out of the bag, only making Gabrielle look at him incredulously.

"Scissors?"

Gudao gave her the scissors to hold as the two knights approached for a better look. Doctor Roman, much to the small annoyance of the assistant, also came over to find out what was actually happening since his view was blocked. Gudao finally stood up with a slice of teal cloth in his other hand, then presented it for everyone to see with a proud grin on his face. The four simply stared and tried to piece together wha-

Smiles grew on the faces of the knights as Doctor Roman looked at them and back to the cloth before he too raised his eyebrows. As Gabrielle gasped, Gudao smiled triumphantly. "He never did find out why his cape kept getting torn like a homeless man, huh?"

A contagious, enthusiastic smile quickly grew on his best friend's face as he felt a smirk take over his own. "Gudao, you…!"

"I'm getting much better at acquiring these catalysts."

* * *

**o==(=======- -VI- -=======)==o**

* * *

"This is..."

"Masters, you-"

"It was Gabby's idea."

"I'm just glad it all worked out!"

Barely two days later, Arturia stood in a previously unused room across the hall from Salon de Marie. Gawain and Lancelot stood on her flanks, as they stared at the quickly refurnished room, which resembled a tiny lounge. Mashu and the two masters stood nearby with Marie; The French Queen had helped with the new neighboring room to her salon. Marie wore a red dress and white throw over and Mashu wore her normal uniform since they had remained indoors preparing the surprise.

The knights had all recently come from a sparring session at the training grounds to test themselves. They had no time to change from their battle attire when their masters fetched them. It only made the unveiling a bit more… nostalgic. It wasn't a true mirror, but it was certainly something special.

This room was large enough to accommodate nearly thirty people while retaining its open atmosphere, which was impressive by itself. There were paintings along the walls and small banners hung from the high ceiling. Pictures of the king and her knights filled a wall by themselves. But despite the other small tables, potted plants, and temporary un-matching furniture, it was the centerpiece that drew attention.

In the middle was a huge, mahogany table. It was lightly glazed to give a beautiful sheen, with intricate designs carved into the outer rim visible beneath the square table cover. The cloth resembled tapestry in its design and look, bordered by intricate gold designs and centered by a beautiful, abstract logo. It resembled a flower, but all curved lines within were symmetrical and created a perfectly balanced design with no top or bottom. The table itself could easily seat up to twenty without being too cramped.

"Delaqua hates me a little more for requesting such a lavishly ornate piece of wood… and not using it for months. I had it ordered when I first became a master, in hopes of…" Gabrielle trailed off with arms crossed over her master uniform and a chipper grin on her face. "Eh, you get the point… So what do you think? I know it's not the original but..."

"It's perfect," Arturia declared before turning to her master with a smile. "I believe I speak for my knights when I say we never expected this. Thank you for the wonderful gift, Gabby."

"Fou!"

The knights around her nodded their heads with similar smiles. A light blush appeared on her cheek as she her grin grew wider, making her best friend roll his eyes and chuckle. "Aww you're welcome, Arturia! It was worth the bounty on my head to finally use this present! Believe me!"

Gudao raised an eyebrow. "Does she really…"

"Well, she hated my guts before anyway... Though it's not like I ordered a second salon or anything."

Lancelot tuned out of the small talk and turned around to look several meters behind the group at Mordred, who stared uncertainly at the table from the doorway. She clutched her silver armored arm with the gauntlet of the other, either ignoring or not noticing that the others had slowly followed Lancelot's gaze back to the young knight. The clinking of armor shook her from her thoughts as she looked towards Arturia approaching her. The king stopped in front of her and looked her curiously in the eyes. "Is everything alright, Mordred?"

"I... Do I really deserve to sit here again?"

Arturia blinked. "Mordred."

"I mean I-I smashed a fragment of it in a past grail war and did a-"

"Mordred!" She felt a hand on her shoulder. The knight stopped babbling, then looked as the king smiled softly and shook her head. "…We've been over this. Countless times in the past two days, I might add. We're starting anew, and you've more than earned your place, son."

Mordred's eyes shined at hearing that title again, before her usual enthusiastic grin spread across her face. She chuckled, making Arturia's smile grow. "I promise I won't let you down ever again, father!"

The two masters smiled, though the young man let out a small sigh. "I don't think I'm going to get used to those awkward titles..."

Gabrielle chuckled.

Marie was silently clapping with a cheerful grin. Gawain and Lancelot gave tiny smiles as Mashu giggled. On her shoulder, Fou's eyes glistened as it watched the scene. It didn't make a single sound but simply indulged itself in the beautiful sight. Through the familiar's vision, a white-haired magus smiled and appreciated the moment as well. Its ears quickly perked up as Arturia approached Mashu with a happy smile.

"Mashu… Even without the graph of Galahad, you have more than earned your right to this table as well."

"A-Arturia!?" Mashu gasped. She looked around and saw the collective smiles of the room upon her. "B-But what about…!?"

"I've discussed this with the others after Lancelot brought it up… and if you're okay with it, we would be happy to have you among the Knights of the Round. Whether you'd prefer the title to be Lady or Sir Mashu is up to you."

She looked towards Lancelot with glistened eyes. He simply smiled back and nodded towards her.

"Kyuuuuuu~!" Fou squirmed in delight.

* * *

**o==(=======- -VII- -=======)==o**

* * *

… _He felt himself floating..._

… _Disorientation held its grip on him as he tossed about in the endless abyss..._

… _There was light, and there was dark..._

… _Feint lights of all colors surrounded him..._

… _He long forgot which way was up and which was down as he tumbled eternally..._

… _The body was absent... He only felt his thoughts..._

… _He saw nothing, but the colorful abyss..._

… _Then there was a light..._

… _A call beckoned from it... Voices..._

… _Voices so familiar yet so far... Yet they grew closer..._

… _He heard one voice call above the rest…_

"The fate of humanity hangs by a thread... Dost thou wish to answer its plea, knight?"

… _The answer was obvious, but his voice was gone..._

… _Instead, he reached for the light..._

… _No hand became visible, but he felt himself reach..._

… _Not of desperation, but of hope..._

… _Hope that the growing light would answer..._

… _And so he reached... His tumbling stopped..._

… _He fell towards it... Its gravity was strong..._

… _Its warmth was welcoming..._

… _He fell into the growing light, and bathed in it..._

* * *

**o==(=======- -VIII- -=======)==o**

* * *

The summoning chamber fell quiet. All eyes fell upon the origin of the fading light as the glow faded away, revealing a figure basked in the released prana. Small specs of visualized mana drifted from the artificial shield above and floated past the silver hair of the newcomer. The light continued to fade, revealing familiar armor as the soft glow filled the room. The fingers on his hands moved slightly as he felt himself breathe for what seemed like the first in a long time.

He opened his eyes.

The knight looked forward and his eyes widened, seeing his king once more. Her silver armor gleamed in tandem with the equally shining ones of Mordred and Gawain to her right. It contrasted with the dark steel of Lancelot and Mashu's to her left. From the sides of the group came the two familiar masters he had worked with, both smiling brightly as they walked towards him with ironed uniforms. They stopped and gave simple bows before presenting their arms towards the quintet between them.

"I'm sure we don't need any introductions" Gudao smirked.

"Welcome to Chaldea, Bedivere~! Long time no see, eh~?" Gabrielle winked.

"We look forward to working with you once more."

He took in what stood before him and gave a small smile. It slowly grew as his king and her group advanced towards him. Their armor clinked in tandem to fill the room as a chorus of claps roared from the crowd behind. There were a few playful hollers from the spectators, though most were content to simply add to the plethora of loud clapping and small cheers. Bedivere glanced at the various gifts before him and relished them all with a newly warmed heart.

He saw several servants he'd never seen before, and others he'd valiantly fought beside, cheering for his arrival to this facility.

He saw the bright smiles of his masters as they shook his hand to silently complete their contract.

But most of all, as Arturia and her knights came to a halt in front of Bedivere, he saw it after so long ago. He smiled at his King before kneeling down.

"It's an honor to continue to serve, my King."

"It is my honor to have you again, Sir Bedivere."

"I just have but one question, if I may."

"Speak, my knight."

Bedivere opened his eyes and looked up at his king, a clear and pleasant smile present. He teased to bring up a question they had discussed on that Cliffside of the southern town. "Is this the continuation of your dream?"

Arturia smiled fondly, but shook her head playfully. "Not quite… but it's just as beautiful."

He chuckled.

* * *

**o==(=======- -IX- -=======)==o**

* * *

"I still don't believe it came right after Bedivere!"

"Mayhaps it followed him here?" There was chuckling.

"Did the memorial essence contain anything else, father?"

"I'm afraid not, strangely enough," Arturia replied and shook her head gently as they entered the Camelot Room as it has come to be called. Only two days after its creation, and they found themselves within it for the first time with Bedivere. They would give him a proper tour of Chaldea, but first Arturia had an idea with her recent memorial essence. Lancelot and Gawain were showing him around the room while the rest went about their own business.

Mordred, her armor now dematerialized in favor of her comfier, revealing red clothes, jumped into a chair with eagerness. All the chairs were the same, and they often rotated who sat where, especially when guests came by to mingle. There was no real formality with the seating arrangement with guests; It was very clear who was a Knight of the Round and who wasn't, so it felt more like their own little lounge where they could hold private activities at a nostalgic table.

Mashu giggled as she sat next to Mordred. Fou quickly leapt onto its caretaker's armored lap before jumping onto the table to watch Arturia. It waggled its tail as she moved to a wall that had finally received its proper furniture. Besides the two large banners and the beautiful, large panorama of Camelot, there were several display stands and cases for anything they may acquire over time.

With a small smile, Arturia moved a bunch of the items around to separate them from a raised display at the wall's center. On its top stood a shimmering marble stone right at chest height. She took the copied Royal Guard sword out of it and placed it on the round table temporarily; It could be used for something else.

As she turned back, she took a lingering glance towards the nearest display case. It had a lone picture of a smiling Takisha, flanked on both sides by Mashu and Arturia. It stood with several other photos of that recent singularity, and it served as the only memento she had of the young girl with chivalrous dreams; After all she witnessed at the gate, she still wanted to be a beautiful knight like her. She hoped she could continue to inspire from now on as a newly enlightened king.

Arturia breathed out gently with a smile as the knights all turned to watch. Squaring herself to the wall, she closed her eyes and held her hands forward, summoning the newest arrival with the memorial essence. The noble phantasm took form, revealing its beautiful gold craftsmanship and vibrant blues. As the gold dust fell from the ornate sword, she looked upon Caliburn and smiled. It had been a long time since she had held this sword, with the last being with Shirou. She turned the blade upside down and gently slid it into the display stand.

Mashu started a small round of applause as Arturia smiled brightly. She took a few steps back form the display case to admire the noble phantasm. For it to have arrived after the defeat of the Lion King was beyond meaningful to her. It solidified her belief and newfound resolve along her chosen path. Her ideal would be kept with the necessary changes to ensure she would never walk the path alone; Her Knights would gladly guide her back on course if necessary, as she would for them. It sparkled under its display light, almost as brilliantly as her smile.

It fit in perfectly with the room since it wasn't as strong as Excalibur in combat. It was more of an iconic sword tha- "Mordred, even if you pull it out, it doesn't count. That's not the real stone."

"Awww…" Mordred complained as she held the newly drawn sword from the display. Arturia laughed at her reaction and sulking face as the rest of her knights soon joined in. Mordred pouted and carefully placed the sword back in its display holder, though she soon flashed her toothy grin anyway.

It was worth a shot at least.

* * *

**o==(=======- -X- -=======)==o**

* * *

"Father, drop!"

Arturia dropped to a knee as Clarent flew clear overhead and impaled a charging Demon in the eye. The beast roared and clawed at the offending blade. It tried to claw it out before its attention was changed by a kick to its other eye. It roared angrily as Mordred back flipped from her swift kick and grasped the handle of her blade, tearing it out with a stream of dark blood. The angered, horned beast thrashed its head before it glared at the pair with its remaining eye-

It was blinded as an arrow struck the second eye, roaring once more in agony. It flailed in agony amid the overcast meadow to join the other shrieks of battle. Mordred looked behind her and smirked towards a tall tree at the edge of the clearing. Standing among its branches with a follow up arrow nocked, Emiya smirked back.

Arturia dove towards the blinded demon, swung Excalibur towards its knees, then loosed a burst of invisible air. The jet stream slammed into the legs of the demon, forcing it backwards and temporarily off balance. One of its feet lifted off the ground but it remained relatively upright-

The two legs were sliced near the hamstrings by two equal strikes. The demon began toppling forward as its clawed hands tore at the ground in front of it to soften the landing. Behind it, Lancelot and Gawain reestablished their fighting postures. They looked to each other and nodded before turning their attention to a pack of werewolves swiftly closing in. Leaving the fallen demon to the others, the pair swiftly charged towards the pack.

The fallen demon, its wounds rapidly beginning to close, began getting up with its weight on one arm. It lifted the other and blindly fired bolts of charged prana where it sensed its targets, roaring in frustration when one was intercepted by a large shield- The defensive weapon came forward with the weight of its bearer, slammed into the firing arm of the demon, and forced it backwards until it snapped.

Seizing the opportunity, Mordred closed in after Mashu and yelled as red lightning flared from Clarent. She swung in a wide arc, slicing the arm through its elbow and causing it to fall back to the ground. Two new arrows from the red archer's bow embedded themselves in its regenerating eyes to ensure it stayed blind.

The demon roared in pain as a silver blade tore into the muscles of its other arm. Its silver haired wielder swiftly re-positioning to strike the other side with praiseworthy agility granted as a new heroic spirit. It stopped its struggle when the golden blade of Excalibur was slashed clear through its skull, aided by the remains of the wound dealt by Clarent.

The quartet pulled off of the demon and formed a defensive line as Lancelot and Gawain finished the last of the werewolves. They stood in the middle of a large clearing with forests to the west and south. The east was blocked by a large canyon and to the north stood a lone hill with clear sight to the plains beyond. There was no forest around the hill, but a river between them and the hill made access more difficult.

The duo swiftly returned to the group as Heracles leapt onto the field from near Emiya's perch to the west, cradling Gabrielle in one arm while Hans held onto the other. Gudao came running not too far behind flanked by Boudicca, Billy, and Sanson with weapons at the ready.

Gawain glanced over. "Gabby, how many more in the forest to the south?"

"Martha said she spotted another wave with a bunch of soul eaters," she answered as Heracles gently let her down. Gudao and his bodyguards slowed to a stop next to her.

"We'll need to split the forces since the sun is nearly set," Gudao proclaimed. "Half need to take them out then scout for possible night threats, while the other sets up a base camp on the hill where the leyline is strongest."

"Do you need me to setup the shield, Senpai?"

"Nah. Honestly? I think we'll be fine," he reassured with a small smile. "We're still a day from the source of this malignant singularity, so if anything changes we have plenty of leeway."

She nodded firmly. "Understood!"

"If that's the case, Gudao, I volunteer my team to intercept the incoming wave," Arturia declared, looking to her knights who gave their own signs of approval. Mordred's grin grew extra enthusiastic.

"Our team is much better suited for defense," Emiya affirmed as he appeared from spiritual form next to Heracles, bow drawn and ready. "And if things go south, we have Herc."

The berserker growled in what appeared to be an approving manner. The masters nodded and Gudao approached his team. "Mashu-"

"I've got you covered, Senpai," she answered quickly with smile.

He grinned back. "Alright, let's hold them on the far side. We'll use the river to keep them from using their numbers effectively."

"We're off then. Be safe!" Gabrielle cried as her team turned and sprinted towards the hill a few hundred meters away. Gudao's team followed as soon as her team reached the river. Gabrielle clung to Heracles as he jumped it in one bound while Hans groaned in slight annoyance. Mashu wrapped her arm around Gudao's waist as their team also cleared the watery obstacle. Martha appeared from the southern forest, bounding swiftly towards the teams.

Upon landing on the opposite bank, Gudao took his place next to Mashu as the knights spread out. They formed a thin line as the wave of enemies appeared from the southern edge of the clearing. Arturia took her place in the front of the line, taking a stance she'd shown countless times in front of her armies.

The sun disappeared over the horizon, basking the area in early twilight as the servants at the river line accessed their opponents. On the hill behind them, Emiya and Billy and prepped their weapons for fire support as Hans began to tap into the leyline. Martha had reached the river and bounded over it, landing next to Gudao before she kept running.

"Arturia."

The King of Knights, with hands on the pommel of Excalibur as it stayed planted casually on the ground, turned to her master. "Your order?"

"Think you can clear those spriggans with an Excaliblast?" he smirked. "We're at the leyline, so we should be fine once we establish the links."

She smiled back, "I can do that."

Without moving her feet, Arturia gripped the hilt of Excalibur and held it in front of her, closing her eyes in concentration as the roars of phantasmal beasts grew closer. Excalibur began to glow with its golden light. The prana took flight all around in the shape of golden fairies as it rose gently into the sky. A hundred of them formed in the fading twilight as she continued to concentrate. To the sides, her knights glanced over to admire their king once more as she prepared her attack.

Bedivere smiled another of many genuine smiles he's had since his arrival as he noted the faces of the others. How long had it been since they had been like this? It was so very much like then, but then it wasn't. There was no army and kingdom behind them, just the memories that have come to pass... But they didn't need the army or the kingdom. They didn't need Agravain to hold the table together in mutual hate. They'd found and rebuilt all they needed for now.

King Arthur had united them once before, but these days were different. Now, the King of Knights had no reason to hide, and no reason to be alone. She was their way forward once more, and to her, they were the reason forward. Resolved to not repeat the mistakes of her past, King Arturia stood proudly as she channeled her noble phantasm with her loyal knights standing behind and ready.

He smiled genuinely as he watched the golden prana erupt from the sword, creating a bright beacon that lit the area around as more bright specs lit the field. Indeed… once more they found their way…

As he stared forward with the line of knights, united once more behind their perfect king, he knew they had found their guiding light.

.

**o==(=======-**

_**The End** _

**-=======)==o**

.

.

.

.

_**Final Words** _

_You have made it! Thanks for reading through the first supplement of the Fragments Series!  
It's hard to believe this monstrosity, longer than the first 21 fragments combined…  
_ … _was supposed to be Fragment 22._

 _**This means you can proceed to[Fragment 22](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053585/chapters/29949711) with full understanding and comprehension of all new developments!** _ _  
Or, if you didn't read Fragments, you can just be glad it's all over._

_To the readers who took the time and gave it a shot, thanks for sticking with it!  
I'm going to give a special thanks to ffure21 and SKYS for all the help you've given! Thanks much!_

_I hope you've left this feeling content._  
To the continuing readers, see you back in typical, crazy Chaldea!  
To everyone else, thanks once again!

_**~GhostXavier** _


End file.
